


Angel - Harry Potter Fanfiction

by Reader_as_YourName20



Series: Hierarchy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret
Genre: Also Reader is a sucker for anyone/anything beautiful, Basically this starts at Chamber of secret, DUDE UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS, EVERYONE IS A GIANT WHEN YOU'RE SMOLL, F/F, HOW DO YOU TAG PROPERLY?, I just can't help myself, I like doing headcanons, I now decided to make this a series, I wanna do harem really but I'm still thinking over it, I want to build the characters first, I'M THE MASTER OF LESBIAN HAREM, Multi, OOC and OC cause why not??, SMOLL Y/N IS A MIGHTY Y/N, Slow Burn, THIS IS GONNA BE A HAREM JUST YOU WAIITTTTTTT, The story will offer more than what I can tag, There's a lot of headcanon here from tumblr, These chapters are written mostly at night so pardon if there's SO MANY ERROR :D, This is slightly AU but Rowling's plot is still there but collide with mine lolz, WHOOPS my hand slips, Wow I just surprised myself, YOU MIGHT BECOME CONFUSED, and Y/N is young so nothing so serious yet, before writing love stories, is that bad?, like really slow burn, reader - Freeform, this is what happens when I can't sleep, which also translate to "Reader is gay af", which translate to "everyone is beautiful"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 293,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20
Summary: Had the Father been so blindPutting the only daughter aside?She, who magnificently resemble His Power,Perhaps the only one who'll succeed to conquerAmong her brothersShe, who is beloved by the Mother,Simply for being the force of natureWho could never be tamedAs everyone seem to sayShe’s a reckon to faceOne can only hope to see the dayOne cannot simply win against the Hearth.Now she had to watch a young girl’s lifeAs a passenger of the futureShe cannot do much but watches her criesWith all her burden on her shoulderBut a letter changes the courseWith her friend tagging alongHoping to keep what he longs.Portrait as a place of wonder but could it be a curse?Who knew what lays ahead, what type of force?"Keep me safe, dearOr else, the magic will disappear."Was her warning,hoping not to trigger the calling.UNDER CONSTRUCTION CAUSE I WOKE UP ONE DAY THINKING "I COULD DO BETTER"!!!





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself no but HOW CAN I SAY NO TO THIS
> 
> -A hamilton trash A.K.A me

**Chapter 1**

Had it been, by any chance, a normal morning here in Hogwarts? If it were, then surely something must have been wrong for a place of magic such as this school, no morning will ever be normal. That type of norm could only be find in the Muggles’ world only. And today, the day was difference for a student young and witty, intellect compared –above, may be the right word but she was never the one to brag –her chosen companions, things were going a bit out of ordinary.

She had woken quite restful and ready for today compared to the past days after their ‘little’ event –in which she means causing trouble because of the Philosopher's Stone incident –and with the term almost at its peak, her bond with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and Ronald Weasley, the one to be known as quite a air-head but compassion (yet still could be such irritating boy) can be a handful for Hermione Granger.

It was a weird way to start the soon-to-be-finished term but alas, Hermione welcome it.

Though it is a wonder for her to feel this giddy, to have such roommate as a talkative Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and have them two already buggering about their gossips and crushes, their voice nagging in the background –truly, it’s a miracle she had not yet lost her plot with the those two around –but nevertheless, Hermione was happy to feel lighted, as if problems was lifted off her shoulder.

It was like, something in the air gave her a promise that... that this day will be different.

She headed to the Great Hall with a smile then, some had greeted her now that she's known to be friend with the famous Harry Potter, some were teacher and some were polite kids that were happy as she was, and she had return them with ‘Hello’s and ‘Good morning’s. 

To see the hall not yet occupied by noisy students (it is quite early), she sat down in the Gryffindor’s table, awaiting the arrival of her friends. It’s been a fantastic experience here in Hogwarts, truly magical –it still gives Hermione flips in her stomach in the thought of herself being a _witch_ despite being one almost a year now –and despite the incident that had occurred, with the troubles of You-know-who's schemes and the two’s heroism and stupidity, she manage to keep her ‘know-it-all’ persona, having her grades high as she can.

Hermione was proud and hope that her Muggle parents will be too.

There was a sudden commotion as a pack of student enters the Great Hall, Hufflepuffs and some Gryffindor, and among them are Harry and Ron, following behind. It was obvious what they were babbling about, the upcoming Quidditch game between the two houses themselves. Perhaps it was that unusual thing that Hermione is feeling, a game in the end of the year is... told to be new since the school should be preparing for the end of the school year and focus on the exams. It had been a special occasion as Professor McGonagall had said last week when the Headmaster had announced such event as a goodbye for the student this year.

And, as this announcement had told to all, the Professor herself had acted strangely, as if anxious. Hermione, without her intention of course (she wouldn’t dare disrespect ones’ privacy), had needed to pass the Transfiguration Classroom to continue her way to her destination –the library, where else? And she may have heard Headmaster Dumbledore and her own favored teacher talking.

It had been weird, perhaps, if the argument were meant to be secrecy between them, they have forgotten to put a silencing spell. Hermione only heard a few things, as if the castle's walls were trying to silence the sentences exchanged between the adults themselves, and she’s certain she heard “She’ll comeback soon –of course I’m –she said it herself!” from Professor McGonagall and heard the faint voice of the Headmaster responding.

“I know, that is why –that way, as she wished –”

But the woman had cut him off, belting “But that is outrageous, Albus! Her –cannot be revealed!”

And which the man answered. “Can’t you see, Minerva this way I’ll be able to –”

But Hermione heard no more as she continue her way upon noticing that she had stop her track upon hearing the voices. Again, she respects their privacy and did not eavesdrop more.

With this little knowledge –and curiosity installed to her –Hermione had observed her Professor enough to pinpoint an anxious woman in each mention of the Quidditch game, yet something glint in those emerald-eyes. Hermione might be still young to know, but her habit to read everything there is –and her mother’s romance novel were no exception, they didn’t survived the brunette’s curiosity –had define those glints as longing, hope and the hint of uncertainty. Whoever ‘ _she_ ’ might be, they were causing the woman to be distracted in each inch of time, even in class.

Even the Headmaster himself seems off at some time, though his differences shown were constant excitement.

Of course, no one seems to have noticed –except Hermione that is –and the days had gone on as they can be for the upcoming summer.

She wasn’t aware that she was in trance, only been woken from it by a familiar, soft voice calling “’Mione!” in a worried tone. Hermione glance at the boy, his bright green eyes were the first thing she sees, and had look at him dumbfounded.

“Y-yes?” she manages to speak, though it sounded like a yelp.

“Is there something wrong?” Harry pondered with a frown.

Upon his arrival with Ron, he had spotted the girl alone in the table, a constant reminder that the girl’s circle of friend only contain him and Ronald, and had approach her with a greeting, in which she did not return. He exchange glance with the Weasley but the boy had noticed nothing –observation seems to be the boy’s lacking trait. Again, he called for her, and again, and the third time did caught Ron’s attention as he frown in wonder, reflecting the same expression Harry had shown. But for the fourth time he called, the girl finally shown awareness.

“O-oh nothing much, I was simply deep in thought.” The brunette excused with a smile and, though Harry had wonder if it were the truth really, they continue on with their waiting, it was nothing new for Hermione Granger is at lost on her thoughts after all. He and Ron was quickly talking about the upcoming game.

The students in the hall were just as excited for the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

The delightful meal had come to an end then and everyone busied themselves, entertaining themselves with habit or a conversation with friends. Hermione, as expected now, had excused herself to the library, telling the boys that she wanted to search for a book while she had some spare time.

Harry didn’t catch all of her sentence as Ronald had, forcefully, grabbed his attention with a cheer, belting that the Gryffindor was surely to win against (in his words) the ‘softy’ house. Harry, the kind lass he is, had commented about his bickering, scolded him for acting as a bully to good people who had done nothing but kindness, though did snicker at the redhead boy’s jokes here and there about the said house.

At this moment, Hermione had already taken her leave.

It was evening when they saw Hermione again. Harry and Ron had decided to relax a bit in the Gryffindor’s Common Room and sat in front of the fireplace. How the fire flickered and dyed the room had done Harry good, despite his worries for the game and the idea of going back to the Dursley was getting into his nerve. The girl, knowing that they may have been in the room, called upon them, thankfully the Common Room had been emptied; few had return to their respectful rooms to rest.

“What is it now, ‘Mione?” Ron had inquired, though looked disinterest to what the know-it-all has to say. Hermione had ignored Ron’s flat tone –though did throw the boy a glare that seem to frighten the Weasley –and faced Harry, who was willing to hear what Hermione was willing to share.

“This,” Hermione passed the book she had carried to Harry, who then glance at the title in curiosity, “I found this in the Restricted Section in the library.” and upon this report, Harry glance at the girl in a questioning manner yet had said nothing about it, Ronald did however.

“What were you doing in the Restricted Section?” Ron had inquired, somehow had become interest upon the news of the girl disobeying a rule.

“I…” the girl started but seem to be hesitated on continuing in a fear of judgment.

“It’s okay, ‘Mione, just... take your time.” said Harry upon noticing the nervous glance the girl was doing.

“No way,” Ron expressed, “she’s being a bloody dodgy since this morning!” as he always does.

Harry has finally convinced himself that the boy cannot feel empathy at all or that, though not wanting to offend, Ron is simply just an air-head.

“I felt like it was calling me,” Hermione started to explain, huffing at the Weasley after, “I just… don’t know, Harry. I found myself passing the wards without trouble and had taken the book without much thought.” Truth had drips on her lips as Harry look upon the brunette and the book again.

“Did you...” Harry was about to accuse the girl for stealing it but Hermione caught up quickly.

She dictated “No! Of course not, Madam Pince had allowed me to borrow it!” in dignity, slightly hurt that the boy would even think of her doing such thing. She had broken several rules already; she wouldn’t dare do another one. She doesn’t want to be expelled, after all that would be the end of the world for her.

“It’s looks so old.” Ron commented then, dusting the old book. He read the title out loud then, “The Hierarchy of Angels; the Truth.” with a curious look.

“What is it about, ‘Mione?” Harry asked, glancing at the Weasley’s shoulder to read the title himself.

“I haven’t read much,” Hermione admitted as she took a seat in the couch, the boys following, sitting in each side of her, “but it caught to my attention that it had something to do with the Muggle’s certain myth. Well, _some_ part of it.”

"What myth?" Harry asked.

She saw the looks the boys’ gave her, though Harry’s eyes still beam in curiosity, and Hermione almost rolled her eyes at them for it. “It had me acting like anorak! See, it  has some type of connections with Greek Mythology, in what I know anyway, but it's different! Some of the named Gods and Goddess were mentioned but... it leads to three people, Arthur, Merlin, and Morgona le fey."

Ron looked confused though just as interest as Harry seems to be as they glance at each other.

When Hermione opened the book, they were more confused.

Hermione, not aware of their confusion, continued on. She flipped the pages, landing on where the story started. “See here, it was told in 1950 there had been an incident recorded here as to be…”

* * *

 

 **1950** Timeline Past– Minerva’s 4 th year in Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall, at the age of 14, had busy herself with practice, wanting to help and win the upcoming Quidditch game between Gryffindor’s team and the Slytherin’s. She had no worries for her test and quizzes, being the smartest witch of her age had its perks but of course, her Professor, Albus Dumbledore, wouldn’t agree with this idea of hers to focus on the game.

Minerva understood the man’s worries and had promised that she will do her best –as always –and with that, the man was content to let her be. For now, at the afternoon breeze into her hair, she flew up in the sky with her broom. She was no mood to practice actually and yet her heart still swoon with anticipation about today.

The air was carrying something as well, it was still light but there was a message that Minerva can’t yet understand. She had read many things, books piling almost like mountains, yet this she does not know.

Young and curious, she liked to read into things deeply and investigated much what she can about certain stuff that interest her spongy-mind that absorb what knowledge she finds. And while young, Minerva had always loved the idea of flying. It was why she had decidedly joined the Quidditch team, to fill the hunger she had for flight.

It was a promised that the sky whispered.

And as she dashes, down and up, Minerva enjoyed her relaxing and rushing flight without her teammate yet on the scene. She was early, always eager to ride her broom. It wouldn’t hurt to have this luxury, with the expense of the test and teacher’s assignments, she, like any other witch or wizard, can get tired of it.

She loves to learn; of course that is why Albus had seen potential in her, but the school had yet provided her need to relax since the rush for N.E.W.T’s exams for the higher grades. At least she isn’t stressed out like the 5th to 7th graders are. Not that she ever really doubted to what her grades will be.

Minerva heard a called from down below and she had glance down to see her Professor waving his hand for her attention down on the Quidditch Pitch. She glides down then, greeting the man with a bright smile and a beaming “Hello Professor!”

“Good afternoon, Miss McGonagall.” replied Albus, in his hand were candies, “Fancy a Lemon Drop?” he offered the said candies but the girl only, politely, shook her head no. “It’s your lost then.” He chuckled, having to take another taste of his favorite treats.

He started the conversation then, asking about her studies and how well they were going. With pride in her eyes, Minerva had reported that she have done her best and got her grades still the highest among her fellow Gryffindor. Even Albus reflect that expression as the young girl continues to chirp.

They had walked around the school ground, a daily bonding they have going on as a tradition every Friday, and are now headed back to the Quidditch Pitch once again. Albus had insisted to escort his student, after all he have some time on this hand and where else, and to whom, would be waste on. On his favorite, yet he would rather not say out loud, student of course!

On their way there, Minerva felt the rush of the wind and had glance up to the sky, which was starting to darken bits by bits. “The wind, its troubled today.” Albus pointed out the obvious, yet didn’t halt and just merely continue on his path. Minerva, hearing the sudden change of topic, snaps out of her trance and rush to walk beside her mentor, just in time for him to add “A bit of weeping, if I say so myself.”

Minerva frowned at that riddling word. At their arrival, the Quidditch Pitch was empty, only occupied by mist and sudden coldness of the wind. “S-should we go back to the castle, Professor?” she shutters, the wind getting stronger now. “I think it’s bound to rain any minute now.”

“I think not dear.” says the wizard as he glance up, watching the sky and the supernatural activity of the clouds that was starting to twirl together. “I need to greet an old friend properly.” And with a wry smile, he looks down on her, dictating “Be ready to fly.” as he points out her broom. Minerva was, of course, confused of why the man is gesturing her to ride the broom yet, trusting his advice, readied herself.

Albus had taken out his wand then and casted a Notice-Me-Not Charm on the wide field, just before a beam of light was strike down from the clouds and into the pitch. Minerva used her forearm as a shield when a strong dust of wind followed it.

And when it cleared, a wide, white magical barrier was drawn.

Albus, still watching the sky, caught sight of a figure falling down through the thick clouds. “Minerva,” he called for the Gryffindor, “get her, quick!” And her eyes following what he was pointing out, her instinct buzzed and had made her act without doubt. She rode her broom in the fastest way it can and dashed up to meet the fallen one’s gravity yet it only succeeds to pull her along with her. Albus had cast “ _Arresto Momentum_!” just in time to prevent their harsh fall.           

Laid on the ground was Minerva with whomever, safe and unharmed as Albus rushed to them. The wizard knew well enough who lay with his student and to see her grayish feather scattered beautifully around her and Minerva, as if to form a secure circle that Albus felt that’s pushing him away, all was according to her call.

He knew she was bound to return as promised, for the book she made had found its trusty finally.

And to see that the young Minerva McGonagall was starting to be indulged by _her_ magic, it was attaching itself to her skin like armor; Albus Dumbledore knew that it was the start of war. “Argh,” yelp the Gryffindor as she sat up, “w-what happened?”

Minerva’s breath hitched. The rush of her flight returns to her and Minerva did nothing but stare at this creature. She seems to be human, skin as fair as the color of the moon and hair as silvery. Her clothes were not like the ones witches wore, it was fully leathered, white… so unusual, new and… _angelic_.

The word pops in when Minerva saw those wings.

Gray wings, bigger than the girl’s petite body, seem twice as Minerva thinks they must weight. It have a black lining and in the tips of some feathers were white. It was stunning. The girl on her back was wearing slitted cloak, long enough to reach the back of her knees probably, and the gorgeous, charming medium-length hair crafted in French braid rest unbothered.

Yet before she can voice out her awe, a hand had taken a hold of her shoulder. Oath to be wise, Albus brought her along as he Apparete back to his private quarter in the castle. He levitate the fair girl to the transfigured bed he made and quickly back away when _her_ wings flattered opens, only to close around her as if to give protection of the vulnerability she’s in.

Shockingly, Albus didn’t predict that the student within them –the Gryffindor –would be inclined to put herself beside the angel and gave a silent assurance of “You’re okay. It’s alright, you’re safe now.” as Minerva had let her hands –with minds on their own –to caress the soft cheeks of the sleeping creature on the bed.

Those soft coos seem to give the wanted effect as Albus felt the ward –magical pull –around them shift, allowing him to breath a relief while in _her_ presence. When surely, as Minerva guessed that their visitor was deeply asleep, Albus beckoned Minerva out of the quarter and into the conjoined lounge room. He stalked in his office then and return to his seat on the other side of the table before calling out for Minerva, who was standing dumbfound on the doorway, to take a sit to one of the loveseats but she seems hesitated.

“Minerva dear, please, I must speak with you this instance.” Albus pleas softly for the girl as her eyes keep darting back and forth to the sleeping one on the bed and to him. She followed as she told as the wizard patiently waits for her.

“P-Professor… w-who was that?” she inquired finally, taking the closest seat near the table.

“A dear friend.” reply Albus, though as Minerva waits, he told no more, unsure of how to even explain this bizarre event. 

“Professor, please.” insisted Minerva, clearly not accepting the lack of comment.

A sigh left the wizard’s lips and he started “Minerva, do you still have the book you found suspiciously on the hall from last month?”

With her eyebrow a bit knitted, Minerva nodded. “Yes, and I’ve read it as you requested.”

He nodded on that. “Now then, I have something important to tell you, Minerva, something that cannot be shared with anyone else outside this room.” and the tone of his voice shaken the Gryffindor’s nerves. Minerva had never heard him so serious. “Do you understand?”

“I…” she look down, debating whenever to let herself be included. The Transfiguration teacher had been so wise, so willing to share his knowledge of the world and the magic one can possess, he was her guide, mentor, but it’s obvious that the man can be a little… _scheming_ at some times. Yet as she glance over the bed of where that girl –creature? –lay asleep, something within her whispers to agree. Her facial expression turns to firm then and she faced Albus with confident. “Okay.”

There was relief that painted his face to hear that he had succeed one of the tasks that _she_ had inclined to happen but it turns back to his neutral as he focused on further completing this conversation with great expectation on his shoulders. “Well, to start,” Albus eyes trailed back to the sleeping girl on the bed not so far away and Minerva followed his eyes before making eye-contact again, “ _she_ is the Hearth.”

* * *

 

 **1991** Timeline Present– the Gryffindor’s Common Room

“But Mione,” interrupted Ron then as Hermione continued to read about a story too unrealistic, and succeeding to gain both of their attention, he inserted “there’s nothing written in there!” and pointed the blank page.

“What? Yes there is!” the brunette girl frown, “Have you suddenly grown blind?” and she then pointed at the page, clearly have several paragraphs written in it.

Harry backs up “B-but Ron’s right Hermione.” and the girl look aback to hear him supporting the ginger. “We can’t really see anything.” And the boy-who-lived then turns the pages to double check before breathing out “It’s all blank.”

“But – _I_ can read it, Harry!” Hermione insisted then, grabbing the book once again to see it for herself, “Right here! Everything, I can read it.”

And both boys exchange look then, Ron obviously thinking otherwise, pondering that maybe all those books finally snap her mentality but Harry believed that the girl was only one able to see what had been written in this mysterious book. “Maybe… Hermione, maybe you’re the only one who can –”

But then, the Golden-Trio was interrupted in their little meeting when the Common Room’s door opened, only to reveal the Head of their house, Minerva McGonagall herself. With a stern look yet affectionate eyes, Minerva interrogate them, asking “What are you three still doing here? It is almost passed the curfew.”

Hermione quickly closed the book and the three of them tried to stand beside together to hide it, and of course, Minerva caught sight of it, though didn’t recognized it yet, and frowned.

“Nothing, Professor, we… err; we were just about to go now!” Harry tried to get them out of the situation and Hermione and Ron nodded their heads, siding with him.

“We umm… just lost track time, you see.” Ron added to make their defense stronger.

But Minerva fired “Doing what, exactly?” that had them start sweating and both boys’ starts to squirm, never liking to be scolded by the Transfiguration teacher.

“Believe it or not, Professor, we were reading.” Hermione answered in honesty, though not directly. She believed that being honest would be their way out of the interrogation.

This caught the Professor’s and thought of the book hidden behind the students. “And, if I may ask, what kind of book were you reading?” Minerva was starting to think that the three were about to cause troubles again and prayed that it may not be the matter, hoping to relax this upcoming summer and not worry for kid’s playing.

“No, Professor,” was Hermione’s shocking answer that had her friend and the said Professor aback, “you may not.” the know-it-all said confidentially.

And what shock Harry and Ron more was that Minerva chuckled before dismissing them, “And when you encounter another teacher, simply tells them that I’ve already taken 20 points to Gryffindor.”

And much to the boys’ dismay, they take their leaves. Ron, being a git he is, whispered-yelled “Nice going ‘Mione!” as they rush away from the Professor’s radar.

“Wait!” a voice behind them belted and the Golden-Trio groaned and Harry and Hermione glared at the Weasley but nevertheless, faced their teacher. “I would like to speak with you Miss Granger, the rest of you can leave.” It wasn’t a request and both Harry and Ronald knew that as well and had exchanged a glance with their brunette friend before continuing away.

Hermione squirm in the thought of getting into trouble and curses herself for the past moment she had disrespect her life-model. Had she offended the woman? Merlin, she hopes not. This was it, she’s getting into trouble or worse, she’s was bound to be expelled for her actions. Alas, she looked like a scared puppy in front of a giant feline.

“Miss Granger,” Minerva started, and the student’s squirming got worse than it is, “show me.” was her simple instruction and hesitatingly, Hermione shown what was hidden behind her cloak. Minerva gasps at the sight of the old book and almost snatches it in the hand of the girl but refrain acting so. Her mask of sternness did fall. “Where did you find this, Miss Granger?” Minerva pondered and, with shaking hands, reaches out for the book.

Hermione admitted in shame, “I-in the Restricted Section in the library, P-Professor.” before hanging her head down then. She couldn’t face the look on the woman’s face; she predicted that it was written in anger now. But before accepting the fate that could be bestowed upon her, Hermione decided to defend herself. “I didn’t know what happened, Professor McGonagall, I’m telling the truth! I felt like it was calling me, somehow, and then, the wards… It didn’t even stop me!”

Minerva had gasp once again at this report and had started deeply at those brown eyes for the truth. She hadn’t take Granger to be as such, to be a liar, so the confession was nothing but the truth. And like her former student in the Slytherin House had come across the book the same way, this meant that the book _is_ calling out to Granger this time, which _can be_ good but also something Minerva felt uneasy with.

“Miss Granger.” called Minerva with a shaking breath. “Please meet me and Headmaster Dumbledore first thing tomorrow in Headmaster’s Tower _alone,_ do you understand?” Hermione look up to the woman in confusion, she was more afraid now to hear the Scottish accent thickens, but nevertheless, nodded in agreement. “I will keep the book for now but will promise to return it. You’re dismissed, Miss Granger, good night.” And with that, Minerva had turned and return to her round, and she clenches the book in her hand tightly.

So it was true, she was bound to return soon and with this book revealing itself was enough evidence for this cause.

Minerva couldn’t settle with her own emotions, too confuse to be excited and too worried to be happy. Her last warning had repeats themselves in Minerva’s mind, despite the range of years that had gone on without her to remind Minerva of it, like a carpool of vortex; it’s the only thing she could think of.


	2. Being Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my mate, Coffee_Fueled_Melancholy!  
> You're the best reader I ever had, boo!
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED  
> btw "Wix" or "Wixing"  
> -A gender neutral equivalent of witch or wizard. Someone who practices magic.  
> "Did you see all those wix down in Diagon Alley today? Guess it's almost time for Hogwarts to start up again."
> 
> I forgot where I got that definition but... YEAH!

**Chapter 2**

“What did they want, Hermione?” Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, pondered at his friend, Hermione Granger, as they stall in the hall. He and Ron spotted the girl not in the Great Hall at breakfast and had found themselves dumbfound of her whereabouts, only then in mid-morning, after their 1st class, did they see her rousing from the Headmaster’s Tower.

With worries, Harry run towards the girl with Ron on his side, and both of them shower the girl with question and gave no chance for her to answer, not like they did it on purpose. Only did they stop when the girl raised her hand to shush them and told that Professor Minerva had wanted to meet her with Headmaster Dumbledore.

“Don’t worry Harry; it was just about my Transfiguration essay.” Hermione shrugs, though knew her lie doesn’t seem believable.

“Argh;” Ron grunts before crossing his hands as he tries to look intimidating. “Stop taking the piss with us, ‘Mione!”

“Ron!” Harry called out scolding but was put aside.

“No Harry.” Ron insisted “She’s surely keeping secrets from us!” and as he accused this, he gains a glare from Hermione and disbelieved look from Harry. Dramatically then, Ron pointed at Hermione before commenting “What a chap she is!”

“Ronald Weasley,” belted Hermione, she then fumes “you have no right to dig on me!” that shuts the boy up quickly for he wasn't really expected the sudden fire in the girl's eyes. But then, she wasn't done, “I don’t have to explain every inch of my life to you, Ronald, I may feel a bit in dept for the both you and Harry but you don't _own_ me." She added before turning her heels to walk away.

Harry, torn between his companions, still called out “H-Hermione?” in worry, he didn’t want for the girl to be upset.

“I’ll meet you later in lunch, Harry.” was the brunette’s insurance of their friendship still hadn’t reaches its peak.

At least, that made Harry sighs in relief. The redhead boy, on the other hand, beside him simple muttered “What did I do?” And Harry really had to contain himself from commenting that Ron had acted like a bugger, he simply kept that fact to himself knowing that even though Ron’s could be a git, he’s a good person and simply is just so defensive about everything.

But, deep inside, Harry somehow agrees with Ronald. The brunette girl was seemingly hiding something, and how offensive she reacted... Well, somehow it's suspicious of Hermione. Though, Harry knew better than to dig. Some people just _have something_ to hide. And maybe someday, if Hermione trusted them enough, she'd tell them all about it. But for now, dragging Ron away, Harry knows to give the girl some space.

They headed to their classes then.

And as Hermione promised, she meets the boys in lunch and it took Ron several nudges from Harry to finally say sorry. Hermione, of course, forgive him and advise the Weasley about him being nosy with her business had gotten in her nerves, the reason she snaps at him. They eat and decided to put the fight aside. Hermione value the two’s friendship over such silly thing anyway.

“Well, bloody hell,” Ron commented out of the blue after shoving two pieces of meat into his mouth, adding “you get really scary when you’re mad, Hermione.”

They laugh at that.

Minerva found herself watching her favorite student –to see the girl bonded with the boy-who-lived and one of the Weasley bred wasn’t truly the best choice of friends but either way, it was Hermione’s choice –and may not have been so subtle about that when her old friend, her mentor, Albus Dumbledore, chuckled beside her. “What?” She asked the man.

“You have to stop worrying too much, Minerva.” Albus commented, seeing through the woman’s mask of stern feature. “Do you doubt _her_ now?”

“That would be outrageous, Headmaster.” Minerva disagrees with a shake of her head. “I’m simply worried for one of our student.”

This made Albus frown upon the remembrance of the last time. “Alas, I wouldn’t dare think of her differently.”

“I know,” Minerva sighs, “but we could have prevent this if she just...”

“She wouldn’t dare take ones’ life, Minerva; we both knew how loving she is to all,” Albus reminded, portraying the fallen one, “even to those who had lived through and believe in ways we cannot see fit.”

And that fact hurts.

Albus knew too, even he did once go against the fallen one’s wishes but who could truly deny the woman after all? She has her own unique ways of getting into people's heart without trouble. But it had been unbelievable since, how she stood beside the darkness once in hope to save one person. It was betrayal but she made Minerva and Albus see reason, see the brighter side for the future.

“ _It was no mistake_ ,” Minerva remembers her quoting, “ _this is what should be must. Like my love for you. I wouldn’t let anything defy me as I make sure that you stay mine_.”

Minerva shivers upon the remembrance of that claim.

And among the teachers', one was listening with keen ears and seem to frown further at the whispering between the Headmaster and the Deputy. Though he is rather curious but he'll talk to the Headmaster about later. He swears, if it concerns that bloody _Potter boy_ again, the Potion Master may throw a fit.

* * *

 

It was the last Friday of June, the day of which the Quidditch game will be proceed and after, the End-of-Term feast! All was excited and mourning for the year’s crop of 7th Year graduates. The morning sunlight had express the excitement for all who waited for the Quidditch game and in the morning feast had been nothing but joyful for all.

Harry was surprise to see that the know-it-all wanted to come and cheer for the Gryffindor than being in her solitude. Ron spoke for the two of them, asking “When did you become so interested in Quidditch?”

“I’m not a fan,” Hermione said in all honesty, “but do wanting to cheer for her own house, her friend, now considered wrong?”

The boys’ couldn’t agree more to the sudden change of approval. Harry, receiving a “Good luck, mate!” from Ron and a “Don’t fall.” from Hermione, runs to his team in hope to win the game for everyone.

And when Ron and Hermione were about to join the cheering crowd, they were halted when one called out “Miss Granger.” from behind them. Hermione were quick to turn around to see her favorite teacher with a neutral expression that hides a hint of uncertainty. “I need you to come with me.” Minerva stated.

Hermione heard the hidden instruction and had become anxious as well. She didn’t though that it would be _now_. “I-I…” she started, dumbfound. Hermione find herself speechless (which is not her thing) whenever the subject had any connection with the old book she found in the library. “O-of course, Professor.” She nodded finally, glancing at the boy beside her to inform “I’d catch up, save a spot for me, will you?”

“Sure…” and off he goes. Ron was bewildered, though he was worried for his girl (with a space) friend. Ever since that night in the Common Room, she had been seeing Professor McGonagall a lot more and the two always seem to talk in whispers. Ron hopes that she'll be okay, whatever may be happening between her and their Transfiguration teacher.

Minerva led the girl to the seventh floor, without anyone following or seeing them, and into the Hogwarts’ Attic, which Hermione didn’t know to exist. Well, she did upon reading the Hogwarts; the History but its whereabouts are still confusing. Though what surprises Hermione more was the statue in the very middle of the empty room.

It was made of the finest white marble, polished, and the figure hands’ had been carved as like holding something –though there was nothing there yet –and her big wings were indulged around her. It portrays a woman of elegancy and it was carved to show gracefulness.

Hermione oath that it is the most beautiful statue of an angel she had ever seen and she couldn't help but wonder why such thing wasn’t in a museum or some sort, its beauty shouldn’t be in such place as an attic like this.

Her professor had made her way towards the said statue and in her hands were the same book she had find in the library, the woman placed it in the hands’ of the statue.

It took Hermione by surprise, making her lean back and lose her balance when the said statue of marble wings’ moved in a flash, it flattered open, spreading in its widest length.

“Miss Granger,” her Professor called out in worry, her hurried steps rushes towards Hermione, “are you alright?”

Hermione landing on her arse had been a little painful but she shrugs off that sting when the woman reaches out her hand to help her stand. “I-I’m alright, that was…” Hermione couldn’t finish her sentence at the sight of the, now moving thought isn’t leaving, statue. “What is that?” was Hermione’s curious question.

“Ah, you must be the new Chosen One?” It spoke, a voice so smoothing, a little raspy though in the right way. Hermione nods, though still unfamiliar with such title means truly, even she knows the definition that there is. She glances at the woman that stood not so far from her and saw that her Professor was in trance as well as she, as if deep in thought. “My, it’s like seeing my little Minerva.” It sighs and Hermione quickly perks up upon that statement. “And to see those colors just says you are Gryffindor too.”

‘ _My little Minerva…?_ ’ she repeats in silent, wondering what it could mean for the two of them. But before she could even question that, the statue hands reach its hand for her and her Professor.

“Come along now, there is a message for the two of you that’s a must-know.”

Copying Minerva, who accept the other hand; Hermione was pulled close to the marble statue and felt the ground shook as they ascend a few feet up. Not like Minerva, Hermione was afraid and hold tight into what she can grab. The floor seems to have disappeared within those moment and a hole too deep that she cannot see the depth of it had been installed below them.

And without much further ado, the winged statue had dived in with Minerva and Hermione on both of their hand. Hermione couldn’t help but scream at their speed, especially when the ground was finally seen and when she thought that there was no chance to brake, she instead close her eyes and prayed for it to stop.

And it did.

When Hermione had opened her eyes, she was simply standing in the ground by her feet. She was okay and her Professor was too, but it didn’t stop Minerva asking her about her well-being when she saw how paled the brunette had become.

“Y-yeah,” Hermione manage to shutter, still a little stunned by what the statue just pulled, “fine, I’m fine.”

“I had fazed you,” the statue commented, holding the child close, “my apologies young one. I had thought you were aware of the existent of my Chamber and the only way we can enter it.” It glances at the older woman then.

“I decided that it would be better to have her see them herself instead of my own share of story.” Minerva stated. Though deep down she wanted to be selfish for that recount was her own to keep, the memories she treasure the most, but she will not forbid Hermione of having her own. It’s not her choice after all.

The statue chuckled, knowing just well what her Minerva meant; even though her own memories were jumbled. “Now come along, sweets, I wish to have us stalling and give you, Hermione, a tour, but… we are in a great hurry.”

That wasn’t something Minerva was aware of and she look upon the statue with narrowed brows, but did not inquire about it, for now. Along with her student, they followed the statue that portray Minerva’s fallen one in silent, though the statue did give a brief introduction of the place for Hermione’s aching curiosity.

Minerva recount the last time she was here. It’s been centuries since she walks this hall and seen the creamy themed wall that had a golden lining. It was what she always fancy, those colors. The stunning contemporary design had stayed polish; the assigned monitory of such task –an elf which she chooses herself –had done their work well. The elegant interiors that Minerva knows in each inch, the marble and granite surrounding, and soon they enter a room polished in rich gold and white-coffee wall.

Six other statues were nonmoving from the wall and an enormous fountain of clear water, twinkling like it had diamonds placed into it, was placed in the center. Upon where they stand, up in the wall they’re facing were four portrait, was empty but when the statue that was moving rest on the empty nest next to the others, seem to have called the ones’ in the portrait.

Hermione knew too well who they were.

The one and only four Founders of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry themselves smile down, though in their own ways, to them and, in sync, greeted “Hello.”

It was surreal for a twelfth years old Hermione who begin to squirm out of anxiousness and excitement, and either had shown in her features. A giddy smile and uncertain eyes was something that the Founders always seen to the faces of the one the Angel would choose.

“A-are they truly…” Hermione trailed off, looking at her Professor for answers.

“It is I,” a voice bold and orotund and Hermione look up to the first portrait from the left, a man portrait to be the definition of bravery, “Godric Gryffindor!” he introduces before cackling. The man was like a lion, with brown mane that could make a lion itself jealous. The man's eyes show a fire, calm and warm but Hermione can predict that if he was ever to be crossed, that fire will burn. “Another one from my house, I told you that _she_ fancies them than yours, Slytherin!” Godric didn’t even bother to lower the tone of his voice as he happily chuckled.

It was the third portrait that shows the hissing Salazar Slytherin, who then throw a glare to his friend before commenting, “Oh shut it you.” before rolling his eyes at the bubbly Gryffindor. “She gives no favors to either of our houses, as she quoted to us.”

The second portrait, as Hermione had predicted she is to be, shows Rowena Ravenclaw, who scolded “Oh enough of this you two.” to the two with a still-on-going rivalry. “My name is Rowena Ravenclaw; my pardon to these two’s bickering.” The woman was jaw-dropping gorgeous, her finest long silky hair were looking so envious and the way she carries herself show a sign of proudness and just by a single look, Rowena's intelligence shows by how those pair of black orbs glean.

“It is understandable,” Hermione nodded slowly, a bit intimidated by the beauties, and in a muttering voice told that “I have two companions that are the same, in some way that is.” And with that comment, Rowena smiled at her. Hermione couldn’t help but blushed, such thing to happen is a compliment for Hermione, knowing the well-known intellect Rowena Ravenclaw smiled at her. Hermione never dream of such thing to occurred to her but never the less, she feel like it’s a dream come true!

Salazar then, being the third portrait, look down to the Gryffindors before him and, with neutral expression that he always wore, introduces himself, “And I, Salazar Slytherin, young Gryffindor.” And _boy_ was he scary. Green eyes and green robes, he was the whole picture of a Slytherin –it is in the name, you know. Salazar's hair rest on his shoulder and a brood look on his face made him look close on being a snake itself.

Hermione gulps.

And the last one, with a softer look and a welcoming smile, Hermione already knew the woman by how accepting that pair of eyes look down on her. “Helga Hufflepuff, my dear.” said the last portrait of a woman with a kind smile. “It’s great to finally meet you.” Her long hair had been tied into a pony tail; it looked bouncy and flawless despite a bit of curls on the edge of the light brown hair.

Minerva watch with knowing eyes, watching the scene unfold in front of her as she recall her own moment of never-calming nerves to be upon the presence of the Founders themselves for the first time. It may have been the same way for her like for Hermione, the moment when she greeted the Founders on her time before here in this Chambers of the Hearth.

It was a surreal experience, even in this age she still feel the excitement that bloom in her that day of when the fallen one shows her the truth, let Minerva _explore_ the truth, and gain something not all was blessed on.

Hermione introduce herself then and Minerva curved a respected bow to the mighty Founders and that Hermione do too out of respect either. And so the meeting had begun upon the four strong wixes cast “Accio et focis!” _I call the hearth_. And even in death, Hermione felt the wave of magic circuit in the room coming from the Founders.

A white light ascend from the fountain, so bright that both Hermione and Minerva had to lift their arms to shield their eyes from the brightest. Both felt the warmest it can offer and Minerva shivers at the familiarity that spread on her heart. She knew then, she’s about to see her fallen one once again after decade of waiting, being deserted in hope to see her again.

When the light lessen its brightness, everyone had see that the light had connects to the seven angel statues in the room and slowly, the light begins to take form, shifting. A winged one had fallen into the water then and everyone, in every time they take in the form of the woman, gasp at the sight of _her_.

Bare as she was born, the girl stretches her wings to wake the muscle that been asleep for decades. She groans, blinking to adjust her sight. When she got her bearing, she glances up to look at the Gryffindors. One young having frizzy, untamable brunette hair, chocolate-brown eyes and had noticed those protruding teeth for the girl gapes her mouth in disbelief. The other one, tall and severe-looking and her dark hair tied in a bun, and that green robe and pointy hat...

A sight she knew too well and she couldn’t help but beam at the sight of her first chosen one.

“Minerva!” She called out and without much shame, ascends from the water and off the fountain; she is fully naked after all and the Founders, despite their long-term connection with the Hearth, still blushes at her features. The Hearth then indulged the emerald-eyes woman whom she loved for many centuries, her own wings warping themselves around the mortal woman. “My dear, of sweet heaven and earth, you’re still here.”

With her student fully forgotten, Minerva had kissed the fallen one in a needy form. Just as she remembered, she tastes like heaven and a hint of salty taste of ocean water, her lips warm as like touching sunlight in the waking morning. They continued to fondle, all can see how desperate those touches are, and only did they halt when one cleared their throat to interrupt. Minerva had managed to lean away when the other one groans her protest, but nevertheless, lean away too.

The Hearth then pouted at the Founders, especially at Salazar who she suspected the one to clear his throat to stop her caressing to her sweet First.

“Don’t forget what we’re here for, good friend.” Salazar commented with squint, scolding eyes, though the hint of teasing wasn’t missed.

“And do cover yourself, darling.” Rowena added; her cheeks slight tinted with crimson, ever the one to gawk at those grayish wings.

Helga, chuckling with Godric, added that “There’s a child present with us.” that force the Hearth to do as she was advice to in a quick manner, already, at realization, her cheeks were flushed. She was not shy to about her body, the Goddess was quite proud of it actually, but that wouldn't imply when concerning an innocent child.

Using her wings, she covers her bear skin and look shyly at the fully red face young Gryffindor. “Ah, such first expression that was.” The Hearth mumbled, joining the young one in a embarrass state. Everyone else shared a chuckle at the two's embarrassment though, not a moment after, they stopped as she crumbled and kneel because of the pain that wakes in her, this alerted all.

Minerva had carried the winged one back to the fountain and let the water pours over the woman. It was aiding the Hearth, but as the fallen one continues to squirm, but seemingly not enough. “What’s wrong?” Minerva interrogates the Hearth with a frown, as the woman tries to sit up.

“N-nothing.” the Hearth tried to sound convincing but alas, Minerva wasn’t.

The Founders exchange looks, they know better than interrupt the two so getting the idea that the Hearth will not be able to explain, Godric takes the first turn to do so. “Miss Granger.” he called out for the young one.

“Yes?” was her respond, a sign that she was listening to him.

“Are you aware for the reason of why you are here?”

Hermione “N-not quite, Sir.” admitted. She started with “I only knew that I had been chosen by the book of ancients, seeing that it called me -as Professor McGonagall had explained. Though the title ‘Chosen One’ had not yet made sense to me.” Hermione glance at the woman who had her back facing her then back to the four. “Professor McGonagall had yet given more information, explaining that –even the Headmaster himself –cannot know the prophecy of the book.”

“Yes,” Rowena nodded, “that is correct. Had you read the book, Miss Granger?”

“Of course,” Hermione snorted proudly, only to shy away upon the thought of embarrassing herself in front of the four, “I have for the fifth time.” she admitted that too. Rowena beams at the girl in surprise yet had feel proud to know such curiosity radiating from the Gryffindor.

Hermione could hear the small voices from her Professor and the said angel she had been told to be protecting, the hush words that said “I’m fine, my sweet, just a little pain here and there.” and that smoothing voice was the same one from the statue that led them here.

Minerva, for the first time in Hermione’s view, spoke softly too, telling “But I worry, love.”

“I know you do, but it is what is-must. It will not last, I promise.”

“Now, Miss Granger,” Godric booming voice called out for Hermione again, “can you tell us what you have learned about the Hearth?”

“The Hearth is…” Hermione started, collecting her thoughts and continue to explain that “is the _heart_ of the Hogwarts. She is the center of magic in the land, connected to the vine of each trees, the destination of the rivers and waterfall, the Alpha of each creature living under its care and observation. The Hearth is considered to be the mother of sorcerers and magic itself. This doesn't just imply to Hogwarts, but e _verywhere_ else too.” and that description was the shortest diagraph she can say. “Though such facts had been erased from the world, though not thoroughly, just to protect not just the wixing world from itself but the Muggleborns’ as well and only a few truly knows of her true existent. And to name some, they are the four wixes… the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Salazar commented “Very good.” after a brief silent. Everyone, though not Minerva, was surprise that the girl had that knowledge already install. Hermione did read the book five times. “Now, do tell what is expected from you.”

“That I am assigned to look after the Hearth.” Hermione glance down to the two whispering one and back again to face the Founders. “That as the ‘Chosen One’ of the Hearth, I am oath to be a guardian, a sharing partner, and the other half of the Hearth and this had been cast as an Unbreakable Vow, the strongest above the ancient ones for my life had been tied to hers.”

“But this will not be the case at this time.” the smoothing voice spoke much louder for all to hear. Professor Minerva had wrapped her hands around the winged one, almost protective… possessive in Hermione’s eyes. Surely, there was something between the Hearth and her favorite Professor.

The information must have been new for the Founders and Professor Minerva had looked taken back.

“What do you mean?” Helga had pondered then.

The Hearth looks at each pair of eyes in the room before settling at the brown pair. “I will have to be reformed, already had actually.” The silence was her sign to continue. “The Titan King, he and I had our disagreement. I had gone against his world-domination plans when he had told that the devils’ time had needed to come to an end. I… neglected him to protect my brothers, told that if it weren’t for _The Cycle_ , the ancient law between Three Worlds, the agreement to the vows of the Lights and Death, _his name_ wouldn’t have any inch of glory he is gathering.”

The Founders and Minerva gasp at the mention of a fight, though Hermione only focus on that smoothing voice that sings in her ears.

“I, of course, let him see everything through my view, he struggled but loses, but he was still angered to have me looking over all the sins and crime and simply wanted the ‘humans’ free from his control.”

“Oh my,” Helga gasp, worried written upon her face as all the other, except the stoic Salazar. “So that was why…” she didn’t continue on as all, except Minerva and Hermione, had felt realization hits them.

The Hearth nodded never less, saying that “I cannot forfeit to have everything starting from the end. I fought him for rights, for my brothers and mine, and actually won by sheer luck. As our law that said to be righteous, I should have been name as the Titan King when I stood as a victor but I did not want his crown and simply had him agree of my desire for, the Earth - _my world_ -out of his grasp, had him cut any connection and had his law put aside and had been replaced with mine instead.

“The counselors and my brothers were witnesses, so alas, he was forced to agree so I am now to be the Goddess walking in Earth, but I wanted that not to be known, they all agree to it under the Light's supervision. But nevertheless, before I can be, a punishment was agreed by the counsels despite my brothers’ protest and threats. Truly, the Titan King and the counselors simply just wanted me gone from heaven so that they can recover from what I've done. Though, despite them loathing me, they cannot truly kick me out for I have broken none of the Light's law.”

Recovering from this information, it was Salazar who manages to speak first to ask “Is it why you are in pain?” He ponders as the woman nodded in agony. “You are trying to keep your form…”

The Hearth grins at him and nodded once more. “Yes, she is still young, her magic core is still weak - _inexperienced_ -and unprepared for the truth; it will be a sudden revelation for her. She may take this in a worse way that I’ve decided to simply introduce things to her slowly.” Minerva didn’t know when she starts weeping and the Hearth starts shushing her, wiping each tear that falls from her gorgeous eyes. “Now, I am not trying to offend but I fear that one or two Guardian will not be enough, we will need much insurance but not for me but… for Y/N.”

All repeat “Y/N?” at the same time.

“Yes.” the Hearth coughs. “She is the girl that had become my shell. The young little one had been through worse than I can imagine that a human can take, and I know all of it was my Father's doing. He is trying to break her, to _poison_ me with what cursed my Mother. She is… fragile yet very much normal as she wishes to be, I believe so but she isn't aware much of what I fear. But I can predict that being near my magic will help her recover further from her scarred past and for me to secure her. Now, I don't know what Fate is playing -that Arthur is out to enjoy his freedom -but to be sure, I need few more eyes.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Godric asked at the same time as Salazar, who then exchange glances with him. "If you wish, your Lady, if your girl be sorted under my House, I can look out for her personally."

"No, n-no, a boy, Merlin's boy, he's with her. We cannot put everything in Y/N's shoulder, Godric, _I cannot_ pressure her. No offence, my dear Godric, but you can be too much, _pushy_ at some times with your need to be in the front line. And I don't think that will help her grow."

The man in question pouted but says no more, though he felt at lost on what kind of strategy the Lady was proposing.

"But what _can we_ do, dear?" Helga frowns, a rare look on her face.

"We do nothing." Rowena answers first before the Goddess could.

"Yes." backed-up Salazar, nodding in agreement.

"You two must be out of your minds!" Godric roared though. "We cannot leave the child alone; she may need our guidance at some point!"

"This is what the Hearth meant, Godric," Salazar countered, "if we were to be put her under our gaze, she will be too inclined to hide away... With a girl that kind of past -" he glances at the quiet stray Goddess, who was curling into Minerva's arms in hope for comfort.

Rowena completed his sentence with a soft mumble, "We cannot push her too much into the responsibilities she doesn't own."

The Founders got quiet then, trying to solve the problem on hand in their own ways. Rowena was mumbling softly under her breath, Salazar staring distantly, purposely ignoring Godric loud rants about him not being able to protect a girl as important as that " _shell_ " whilst Helga was looking at the pained Hearth, remorseful though determined as the others are.

Hermione, who hadn't yet moved from her spot, finally got the idea that this situation was going to be a bigger part in her life than she pictured.

The Hearth, with her head rested on Minerva's shoulder, declared her choice of action. “I will call upon the other Chosen Ones and wake the new ones,” surprise looks were exchanged whilst Minerva tensed, and the Hearth quickly takes a hold of the woman's hand and caress the back of the Deputy's palms. “I will send messages via each past links and tell them of which I ask of them to. They will know but not truly all. Everything we have talked about stays in this room only.” The Hearth looks at her new Chosen One, who nods then.

"But wait, are telling me that you're even considering that maniac as well, _again_?" Minerva roared, suddenly feeling animosity at the thought of that woman being near the Hearth once more.

"Maybe," the Hearth coughs with that Mona Lisa smile, "maybe not. I will assure you, my dear, that hers will only starts when she is needed. But as long as Y/N is safe and far, then you don't have to worry." The Hearth was beginning to weaken and Minerva, forgetting what was being rest upon her shoulder, weeps more to see the fallen one in such pain.

“My love…” Minerva sighs, still filled with longing. Her time with the Hearth had been so short!

“I don’t have much time.” She kisses Minerva’s forehead. “Y/N will be accepted here in Hogwarts, a dream she had wishes for since the day I’ve told her, and Minerva,” the Hearth face the woman with loving eyes and soften features, her pain forgotten but lingering, “you will know what to do, my sweets.” and for the last time, in this form, she give the woman a kiss goodbye, something that been savored by both woman until it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!  
> Harry Potter and it's series belong to great JK. Rowling!  
> I'm simply a fanfiction writer who found herself wanting to explore the amazing world of her work!  
> Also, no money is being made.  
> The songs/lyrics are also not mine!!


	3. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep...  
> Also I'm sick  
> now I'm stuck in the bed  
> with only the laptop as my bud  
> Now I'm updating this  
> before trying to sleep, again.

**Chapter 3**

“Have I lost my marbles?” A boy in his twelfth, golden hair styled in a messy twist-bun, ice-blue eyes widen in shock, had mumbled to his friend, who shared the same expression as he have.

“Have I lost my _plot_?” countered the girl in her eleventh, stunned as she reread the letter in her hand.

It had been mid-morning of their birthday, June 21, something they have in common and lived in as tradition, and her parents had called out for them just a moment ago, stating that a letter had been send to the two of them. It was weird when her mother told that it was being delivered by a… owl. At first, both figured it was Y/N's parents' doing, maybe they have a surprise party or, better yet, inside said envelop would have been a treasure map that they can both figure out.

The two pirates of the Reid’s crew ship were really excited for the lather.

So at the same time, they open it expecting something really exciting, only to see that it was just a letter... a very weird letter.

“This is impossible!” commented the boy, familiar with the name of the address. “I thought you were shitting me when you said about such school existing!” he added with disbelief. "Is this your doing or something? ‘Cause if it is, then it’s not funny!"

"No! I told you I just kept dreaming about this... _this Hogwart_. And this voice in my dreams, they just keep telling me about it. God, if you're the one _doing_ the prank, I'm going to burst!"

"This isn’t my doing!" insisted the boy.

Y/N huffed. "Well it's neither mine!"

The two quickly quiet down before they start bickering and Nathan, a bit freaked out, reread the letters as well. “Dear Mister Colt,” he started and once joined by his best friend as he read the rest.

“ _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begin on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress** ”

 

It was silence then when ice-blue eyes meets (e/c) ones that seemingly bright first thing in the morning. “Je sens des conneries." _I'm smelling bullshit_. Nathan Colt blurted out as his friend, Y/N Reid-L/N, chuckled.

“One shouldn’t considered themselves shitted.” countered the girl, never taking her eyes off the boy, before grinning madly and Nathan reflect the same grin. “Immigrates –” she lifts her hand and make a fist.

The boy copied her action; making their fists’ bump “–We get the job done.” Nathan completed the sentence, becoming confident about the truth. “So what does this means for us? What do we do now?” he inquired to the girl beside him, still in her pyjamas as he is. Their sleepover wouldn’t be done until evening itself. "I mean, we don't know where we can get these... _any_ of this stuff written here."

“Well…” the girl tailed off but didn’t get a chance to reply any further when her mother’s voice called out for them on the other side of the door.

“Y/N, sweety, breakfast’s ready. You two better get down here.”

“A-alright, we’ll be down there in a sec, mum!” Y/N yelled back and then, the two of them decided that it would be best not to say anything just yet, just as the voice in her head had advised. Giddy as ever, they rush out of the room, race in the stairs and Nathan cheered when he steps into the dining room first. “No fair,” Y/N whined, “you got longer legs.”

“Of course,” Nathan huff proudly, grinning at the little one smugly “these hotdogs legs run the fastest in the tracking field.” Without anything much to counter, Y/N only stick out her tongue at the boy. “Ew,” he fake a disgusted look, “you’re kinky.”

“Alright you two,” an orotund voice spoke from the end of the table and putting the news paper aside, appears Y/N’s stepmother. A blonde woman with her hair mostly in a bun, a stern dark blue eyes that glints in mischievousness and playfulness and with it was a pouty red lips that always wore a mocking smile.

Lilith Reid-L/N beams a smile at the birthday boy and girl, “sit down or else, I’ll be eating all the bacons in the next few seconds.”

With a disbelieved look, Y/N then “No way!” challenged with Nathan hurrying beside the woman.

“Hush you three.” chuckled a woman that step out of the kitchen, her appearance contains of pixie (h/c) hair and a beaming gunmetal pairs of eyes, and on her hands were plates filled with food ready to eat. Placing a kiss on her spouse lips, Megan Reid-L/N placed the plates down and gesture the kids to feast.

Lilith, the one who sat in the end of the table, chuckled at the two children who launch themselves to get as many food as they can. Really, they’re acting like hungry wolves but no one can blame them with her wife, Megan’s, cooking, it’s expected.

“Slow down you two,” Megan scolds, though she was smiling brightly, “you’ll choke if you eat at that pace.”

Nathan and Y/N did as they told obediently as they exchange snickering smiles. The L/N family was happy as they were yesterday, or the other day, or last week, or the last months. They can never ask for more than this. Lilith and Megan had been blessed with a daughter so kind, so open-minded compared to all they’ve known, and had been so keen to be good and be accepting, especially to Lilith.

And with the Colts, a family from the Belgium, Europe, moving next door after a year of Lilith and Megan’s marriage, and their only kid, Nathan, had encountered their own daughter, the two had been instant friends, never leaving each other side as if their glued together. They indulge their daughter’s friendship with the Colt family and the neighbors had been so close these past few years.

After their delightful meal and two best friend take turns in the shower, their little murmurs in the couch had been disturb by a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” Y/N yelled out for everyone to hear –though both of her mothers’ were in the garden in the backyard –before rushing to the door, almost knocking herself down when Nathan tried to trip her steps.

Throwing a glare at the blond boy, she made a beeline towards the door. When there was a knock again, she alert “Coming!” and then open the door. A tall woman stands in the doorway, coated in shade of green and had a pointed hat on, and Y/N wanted to compliment their eyes and this desire made her blurt out “I like your eyes.”

Seem taken back, the woman widen her eyes before smiling in a polite manner. “Thank you child.” the woman replied, and Y/N’s sure that this woman sounded Scottish, “Is your parents’ home, Miss L/N?”

Y/N tilted her head slightly and squint her eyes, studying the woman in the doorway. It took her several minutes to get where this was going. And when she did, a voice behind her appeared “Hey, what’cha doing…?” who Y/N knows belong to her friend. “You’re… a witch.” said the boy and Y/N, who haven’t taken her eyes off the woman, saw her nod.

“I…” Y/N cleared her throat, “would you like to come in, ma’am?” she finally asked, and she blushes slightly in embarrassment, she should have asked that earlier than feel awestruck like a stupid kid. Though, who can blame her, there’s a freaking witch in front of her, for real!

“That would be delightful, Miss L/N.” the woman accepted and Y/N steps aside and opens the door wide to give more access.

“P-please take a sit wherever you fancy, Madame while I’ll… go and fetch me mums.” Y/N excused before dashing to the back door of the house, though she throw a glance at the blond boy, which will lead her to the backyard where her mothers had excused themselves after breakfast.

Y/N, bursting through the door, yelled out “Mum, mummy!” for both of her parents who were startled at the sound of distress in their daughter’s voice.

Megan, who were looking after her garden of flowers as she always does in Saturday morning, and Lilith, who was feeding the birds, squirrel and other fellow animals that always visit in the morning as such today -or were possibly were merely living in the tree of their backyard -had let go of their morning routine and rushes to Y/N, who stood on the doorway. “What is it dear?” Megan was the first to ask.

“What’s wrong?” Lilith followed, holding her daughter in both arms.

“Err;” started Y/N, “don’t panic though but… there’s a witch in the house.”

* * *

 

A knock on the door interrupt the silence in the house and again, Y/N belted that she’ll be the one to open the door for the guest, the Colt family. Nathan’s father, Manuel –a definition of kind smile, medium-brown hair tamed in a mullet, and eyes in the shade of light gray –showered her with question, asking why the sudden need for such meeting. He was friendly, mind you, but had not fond of being interrupted from his works.

Sophie, his wife, greeted her with a kiss in both cheeks then –looking beautiful as always with her raven lob hair, as well as her beautiful amber eyes –before asking where Y/N’s parents and Nathan were.

Y/N pointed out the living room before asking if the married couple wanted tea, their nods were the answers Y/N got and she let them in before scurrying in the kitchen to prepare. While waiting for the pot to boil in the cooker, Y/N can hear some of the conversation being thrown in the lounge room, especially when Manuel had belted the question “What do you mean magic?!” and the shushing sounds that followed.

“Hey,” Y/N glances over her shoulder to see Nathan, “need some help there?” the boy offered with a smile.

“Nah, I’m cool.” She shrugs, placing the cups of tea into the tray. “How things going on there?” she inquired then.

“Wild.” Nathan commented. “They doesn’t seem to budge yet even with us showing them the letters.” then took a hold of the tray, muttering “Lemme carry that for you.”

“Right,” Y/N murmur, letting the boy takes the tray off her grasp, with a pout, and smiled at her friend for being a gentleman, “well, here goes nothing.”

When they entered the living room, they heard the witch; Minerva McGonagall as she introduced herself then, inquired “Have you ever noticed something odd happening or being done by your children?”

Y/N wondered why there were suddenly silence in the room and as if thinking the same thing, Nathan glance at her in a questioning manner. A sigh then, coming from Y/N’s mum, and Lilith admitted that “I’ll be giving you a long list then.” in defeat, massaging her temple.

Y/N then frowned when all the parents agreed to such statement, and exchange glance at her best friend once again, she asked “What is that suppose to mean?”

“That time in the park when you were nuzzling a pack of _tigers_ inside their cages, when you _were_ 7 years old. Without getting eaten, mind you.” started Megan, and Y/N recount befriending a tiger named Sith in the said park, “Or that time when you got Anais,” the woman reminded all about the enormous tree in the garden, “who may I remind you that we only planted _last week_!”

“And remember that time with your uncle Dax? What you did _with_ those wolves?” Lilith added with a neutral look, “Or even that thing you did with your cousin Dane, that ‘sudden flew up like a kite’ as you said, when you got angry at her about the chocolate cake?”

“Or that time,” Nathan joins in, a smug look on his, “when all of the window glass suddenly disappear on the train when I was teasing you about the boy who got a crush on you?” as Y/N look at him in disbelief.

Y/N, feeling all amused eyes on them, whined “Oh, not you too!” as she punch Nathan in the shoulder. “It’s not like you weren’t the reason why the stuff in our attic were sudden on fire the first time!” Y/N countered, not sure why she suddenly brings the subject up, and tensed.

“What?” All were surprised and had look at the blond boy with gaping mouths. The occurrence of _that_ event was something unforgettable, for three years ago, just one December evening, the parents on the room had received a call respectively stating that the L/N roof had been set on fire and that a man had died along the way because of it.

“Hey!” Nathan belted, punching the girl in the shoulder too to keep the atmosphere from further getting silent. “You promise you’d bring with you in the grave!”

Before everyone could get into an argument, Minerva cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention, unaware of what the hidden meaning of the words being said in the room. As if forgetting the existent of the guest, all felt shame at their little moment. “Now,” she started as she stood, “that we all can agree that Mister Colt and Miss L/N had woken magic in themselves, I will be escorting them to the Diagon Alley later this week to get their required equipment.”

“Diagon Alley?” Megan pondered, still a little fazed at the ‘congratulation-these-two-kids-are-magic’ event here. “Where will that be?”

“It’s still here in Britain, if you’re worrying about that.” Minerva confirmed, and the worrying parents sigh in relief. “I will now take my leave, Mrs. and Mr. Colt and L/N.” And with a polite smile, Minerva nodded at the two children before Apparating away, this way she’ll confirm herself.

And as the day ends, the two pirates of the Reid’s crew ship gain no treasure maps to explore.

* * *

 

Just as promised, in one fine morning, Minerva, with Nathan, had greeted the L/N family in the doorway to take Y/N along to their trip in the Diagon Alley. The two best friends were excited as Minerva led them to the place titled to be The Leaky Cauldron.

“What are we doing here, P-Professor?” Nathan asked ask as Minerva gone through the alley, certainly leading to the backyard of the said building. He was still getting a hang of calling the woman Professor after she had told that she teaches in Hogwarts, just like his best friend.

“You will see.” grinned the woman as she glance behind her, seeing the two tailing her, before winking.

There were no questions asked as they reach the backyard where walls give away no entrance or any path. Y/N and Nathan exchanged glance. Minerva then taps a specific brick and the two kids gasp in amazement to see the wall give access to whole new world.

“Wow…” they breath out the same time, making Minerva chuckled.

Taking the lead, Minerva dictated “Now come along, you two.”

“Where are we going?” asked Y/N as she walk beside her friend, who was looking everywhere, and reach out for his hand, not wanting for him to lose his way.

“To the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Miss L/N, there we will be exchanging your Muggle money for wixing one to be able to buy your required items and equipment.” Minerva informed, glancing at her shoulder to make sure that the two was following her. She slowed down a bit at the sight of them having to rush their feet, especially Y/N who was having a, slightly, hard time.

“This is so cool.” commented Nathan as they pass through shops after shops.

Y/N, spotting caged owls in one of the shop, chanted “Oh, oh!” excitedly that caught her friend’s attention and they both gawk at the scene.

“Wicked.” they both breathe out.

They rush their way again, seeing that Minerva was starting to get far, and both excuses themselves throughout the crowd and was just in time to stand behind the woman when she turn around. “We’re here.” She said and saw the two inspect the front of the bank with open mouth.

Little men (Goblins but the newly wixes aren’t sure yet) were stationed outside and upon their request to get inside, they all exchange bows. Well, Y/N and a hesitated Nathan did while Minerva merely gives an acknowledging nod. Once inside, Y/N could have swore her jaw will never close again. Had her life never filled with luxury but this sight inside the said bank had filled all definition she had known about riches and gold. Her life as an immigrate that came from the France, Europe, had never led her to believe she could even see such fine structure that could have cost more than she can ever count.

The chandeliers that hang in the ceiling, the candles of which just put a theme, and the gold craft in the walls put both fear and admiration in Y/N and it seems to be the same to her friend, who was gawking at look of the place.

Being told to wait as Minerva said, Y/N and Nathan waited until alone to snoop around, though had limit themselves in fear of being scold and do any wrong. “I still can’t believe this, Nate!” Y/N sighed, “We’re really are magic!”

“I know right!” the blond squealed too, something he was never judged for. “What the… oh my god, Y/N, Y/N look!” Nathan said in a hushed, excited, tone as he pointed the one far behind Y/N. “Is that… a goblin?”

The two have researches far from the start, since Minerva shared the news of their magical essence despite being Muggleborn, a term they learn that the wixing world uses for non-magical creatures, such as humans.

The knowledge that they are, in fact, seeing a goblin with their own eyes had been provided by the internet of course, they have surf websites of theories, articles that either reports truth or falsehood. The internet had been a good friend for the two of them, always giving any knowledge in one request, distractions and entertainments in those dimmed days though it took them hours to even load a single page. Though it didn’t really said that what they’re seeing now is a goblin, it was a theory after what they’ve seen in the entrance hall. Internet doesn’t seem to know the existent of the magical world, this world.

One goblin walked beside Minerva, and it stood likely in 48 inches as Y/N could calculate. It looks tiny but menacing, and so, so scary but Y/N was quickly struck by great curiosity, a wonder in her head but no room for judgment.

Nathan and Y/N then stood up from the bench they have occupied for the last 20 minutes and had smiled shyly at the new presence that had joined them. “Here,” said the goblin as he reaches out a pouch for Y/N and her friend, “these are enough galleon, sickles, and knuts to provide any payment for your supplies and more.”

They took the pouch and felt the heavy, though bearable mind you, weight. ‘ _Are these all made of gold?_ ’ Y/N wondered.

“Now that’s settled, we shall continue on.” Minerva said as she again; take the lead to the exit of the bank.

Y/N's friend followed the woman and had expected her to do so, but Y/N faced the goblin first, eyeing him in the eyes, “Thank you Sir…?”

The goblin frowned and taken the hint that the Muggle was asking for his name. “Ragnok.” he introduced.

“Ah, again, thank you for your time, Master Ragnok.” said Y/N, doing a slight bow to show respect, as she takes her leaves with the excuse “Well, I shall be on my way too.” without waiting for any reply, for she thought the goblin wouldn’t provide one.

Because of that gesture though, she missed the surprised look in his face. Never had one been so polite to him, and it was a Muggleborn that had been. The Wixing world had grown quite prideful, egotistic, that respect to their kind was shown so rarely. He was surprise at least but alas, Ragnok return to his work again but somehow, he knows he'll never forget about that Muggle girl any sooner now.

Minerva had led them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop and had bid the two to buy their robes and what was listed in their supply list while she must take a survey on the other stores while they were at it. When they enter, the woman in the counter whose hair was white and had a pair of blue eyes greeted them then. “Why, hello there, what can I do for you two fellows?”

“Pardon us Madame,” Y/N started upon her friend being anxious to speak, he does that to new people at some times, “but we are here to buy a set of clothes for our first year in Hogwarts.” She reported and the woman beams happily at the news.

“Ah, yes, yes, come in, children. I will provide you everything you need.”

And just as the woman had stated so, another girl had entered to store. Y/N quickly got the sense of loathing surrounding the girl, that aura that screams ‘I’m not up to talk polite to peasants.’ kind of aura that she can quickly clarify from… _rich kids_ at school.

Nathan slangs his hand around her waist, feeling the same thing and may have thrown the black short bob-cut, with bangs, girl a glare that were meant to send off a warning not to mess with Y/N or him. Y/N held Nathan other hand, and whispered a soft "No." close to his ear. They weren’t there to cause trouble after all.

“Ah, Miss Parkinson, are you here for another set of robes?” the polite woman running the store greeting the girl with a force smile, not that it was obvious. Y/N just figured since the smile didn’t reach the woman’s ears.

“I am,” nodded the girl as she crossed her arm, trying to intimidate everyone in the room, “and I would like it done in a swift. _Mother_ is waiting for me outside.”

“Well I –” torn, the woman glances at Y/N and Nathan apologetically. She was the only one free to give service whilst her other employee was busy.

“It’s quite alright, Madame, we can wait our turn.” Y/N answered the woman’s begging eyes with an understanding smile.

“What, but Y/N –” Nathan were about to complain but when Y/N gave him a look that begs him not to, he shuts his mouth obediently.

“Thank you, young lady.” rushed the woman, smiling at both of them before facing the impatient girl. “Now, Miss Parkinson, let me take some measurements.”

They’ve gone away into the back for privacy, leaving Y/N and Nathan to start they own conversation. “You shouldn’t have let that brat get what she wanted, Y/N.” sighed Nathan, crossing his arms.

“Oh hush now,” Y/N placed a small kiss in his cheeks, a silent gesture to say thank for his protective stance a moment ago, “we weren’t in the hurry after all with the Professor doing her thing for a while. Perhaps the girl’s mother is in the need to catch on with time for all we know too.”

“Argh, I sometimes hate that you think of other people’s sake than your own.” whined the blond boy though there was a smile on his lips upon receiving such act of gratitude from his best friend.

“Lies, you know you love me, Nate.” Y/N chuckled. “I still can’t believe where we are now…”

“And soon,” Nathan smiled at the subject and hugged his friend from behind, “we’re going to conquer what else we’re going to learn next, Y/N. One thing I can predict though, the other students and teachers in the school’s gonna love you.”

“Hah!” Y/N looked at him weirdly before giving a smirk, “Wanna bet on it?”

“Maybe…” Nathan thought of it, considering, “How about 10 Sickles and a kiss on a cheek if I’m right?”

“And two galleons and a punch on the face if you’re wrong?” offered Y/N with a grin.

“I…” Nathan gulps and consider the pros and cons of this bet he started but he didn’t back down, muttering “Fine.”

“Shake on it?” Y/N turns to face him and reach out her hand. Nathan accepts it with hesitation. “The wager begins.” And after shaking hands, the two bawled with laughter at their childish schemes. “Oh, you are so gonna lose this bet, Mister Nathan Colt.” claimed Y/N, confident that she’ll win.

With a brow lifted, Nathan snickered “Don’t get cocky Miss Y/N L/N, I know you better than anyone else. I’ve seen you charming your way into people’s heart without noticed.”

“We’ll see we’ll see.” chanted Y/N before surveying their surroundings.

A few more moment had gone on before the Parkinson girl return back to the same room as them. Y/N locked eyes with her for a moment, she didn’t even hesitate to throw her a smile, and the black-headed girl seem taken by that yet façade it with a sneer quick.

The polite woman followed soon and in her hand were a package that she lent to the Parkinson girl. “I look forward on seeing you again, Miss Parkinson.” She bid when the girl gave her payment finally and left.

Y/N was already facing the saleswoman so she didn’t saw Pansy Parkinson throw her another glance before truly stepping out of the shop. A hint of smile on her face but it was gone when she caught sight of her mother discussing something to someone as she makes her way towards there.

“I’m sorry for the wait, dearies.” The friendly woman then inquired what their sizes were and had given Nathan and Y/N the needed set of clothing. Now, Y/N have 3 sets of plain Work Robes in black, one plain Pointed Hat, also black, and one pair of Protective Gloves, one Winter Cloak in black and silver fastenings and also a name-tag.

Upon paying for those and taking their leave, Minerva had appeared just as soon they step out of the shop. “Do you two have everything?”

Y/N nodded while Nathan answered “Yes Professor.” with a grin.

“Now then,” Minerva smiled, “our next stop will be the Flourish and Blotts shop.”

Y/N found herself wanting every book she sees, much to Minerva’s delight for upon the sight of those beaming eyes, Y/N did manage to reflect the Hearth’s unstoppable carving for knowledge, academic they might be or not. So, of course, she had given the girl her desire though Minerva feared that the girl will buy the entire shop.

Y/N was thrilled as Nathan had been but the boy was never the fan of reading, he was more of 'I-learn-from-experience' kind of guy. He only bought the required ones while Y/N had brought almost 15 books, such as the Fantastic Beast and where to find them; The Book of Charms & Spells and so on (she also had to beg the Professor to let her have some of the books of the higher grade for sneak-peek with a promise to never try anything she cross until she's in the right year).

Minerva felt herself amused, it almost like she was seeing Y/N as the 1st year Hermione Granger, a very rare type of children indeed they are. Perhaps this was why the Hearth, her fallen one, had chosen Miss Granger as the Guardian for they have a lot of common and will surely get along.

After then, it was time for the two to buy their own wand. At the news, the two best friends squealed their excitement. Such childish yet heartwarming the scene was for Minerva. Now, they were headed to the Ollivanders shops.

Y/N halted then when Minerva had told them that they have arrived to their destination. She, with Nathan by her side, look upon the peeling gold letters over the door and it read; Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. She then hears Nathan muttered “This is wicked.” that express the same thoughts she was thinking of. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

They get inside then as Minerva told them to. Just as the outside looked, the inside of the shop was tiny spaced, likely empty if it weren’t for the single, spindly chair in the corner and thousands of narrow boxes. Y/N expects that those boxes contain wands.

Nathan sneezes upon the sniff of dust. “Excuse me.” He murmurs out of habit.

Y/N replied “Bless you.” under her breath as well, only for her friend to hear. The whole exchange was done without much thought. Minerva, getting a sight of this, chuckled at the two’s connection before reaching over for the bell that would alert the owner of the shop.

“Ah, waits a moment please!” a voice comes from the back, depth of the shelves of boxes. As the pleas had said, the three customers had to wait a few seconds before the owner shop finally make himself seen. “Oh, my,” he halted, “Professor McGonagall.” and greeted the Hogwarts teacher with a respected bow. “You brought me new customers,” He mumbled, “wonderful, wonderful. Come along now dearies, who’s first?”

Receiving a soft jab from Y/N, Nathan walks up to the counter that comes between him and the man. “M-me, sir,” He shutters with his cheek hinted with crimson. “m-my name is Nathan Colt.”

“Ah, a fine looking young man you are Mister Colt.” compliment the owner, making Y/N’s friend's blush become visible than before. Nathan’s hand brushes in his hair to fix up his bun, a nervous gesture he seems to adopt after the years. “My name is Garrick Ollivander, kind one, and let me see if I could find a perfect wand for you.”

There were many tries and failures and it had been the fifth time when Mister Ollivander finally picks out what he stated to be “Ah yes, this wand is made of woods of Mahagany and its core are made of Horned Serpent horn, and its length is 10¾. A very rare, sensitive, pair, they are. Try it Mister Colt.”

When Nathan got a hold of it, the first thought that entered his mind that ‘This is it!’ as he felt it’s power vibrate in his palm. He took a moment, inspecting it, before giving it a wave. It produces a red light that twirls with light-blue. “Whoa.” Nathan breathes out, amazed. Something buzzed in his ears then and made him a wee confused to hear the sound, something like a voice but it was too faint to distinguish.

He ignored it and continued to play with his new wand.

“Wonderful…wonderful,” Mr. Ollivander muttered with a smile, “it seems that you are now the owner of that wand, Mister Colt. Do let me give a brief introduction,” he started, “a wand such as that needs an owner that reflects strength, safety, protectiveness. And those are what it saw in you, so I hope in Merlin’s name that you will keep those who you felt dear with.”

“Thank you Mr. Ollivander.” Nathan grinned, knowing just well what the advised meant for. “And I’ll do my best.”

It was obviously Y/N’s turn but the girl was nervous as she was never been –well for a long that since anyway –and didn’t know what to do as she gapes and look everywhere but anyone else eyes. Minerva felt the distress aura quickly and had placed an assuring grip on the girl’s shoulder. Y/N looks up to her then, eyes that, temporarily, reflected the Hearth’s. “It will be alright, Miss L/N, go on then.” Minerva encourages and wasn’t disappointed when the eleventh year old made her way to the counter.

“And you are dearie?” asked Mr. Ollivander when the girl stood to where the Colt was before.

“Y/N L/N sir,” Y/N informed, “it’s a pleasure Mr. Ollivander.” she added, though the anxiety she’s trying to hide wasn’t missed. Nevertheless, the man smiled at her.

Y/N process was like Nathan as well, but only did in her third try did she got her wand. "Wait here dearie, I want you to try something for me.” The old wand-maker disappeared into the back then, and by the sound of it, he was practically demolishing half the place in search for a wand. “Aha!"

Y/N exchange glance with her chap, and Nathan was making a face that express ' _Man, this guy must have lost his marbles._ '

Y/N, in return, grimace and squint her eyes at him, looking stern. ' _Oh hush, you. He seems to be a well respective man to me. Can you imagine it? He makes wands for a living Nate! That's so badass!_ '

Nathan rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, but, nonetheless nodded in agreement.

Mr. Ollivander returns with a much old looking box then, he wipe the dust off, and Nathan sneezed together with Y/N as they sniffed it. Smiling at the adorable syncopation, the man opened the box and reveals a creamy-colored wand with white linings.

“Here dearie, this is a Beach wooded wand, its core made out of Angelus Feather in the length of 12¾, I’ve held possession of this for many years, never once did any wizards nor witches succeed to master it but I got a certain feeling about you, Miss L/N, I can see it in your eyes that you can be worthy of its mystic ways.”

Only then did Nathan give her a supportive pat in the shoulder and let Y/N handle the situation by taking hold of the wand. And with a wave, the wand produces white color that soon was joined by smooth twirl of black and the two colors coil together as she continue to wave it around.

It recognized _her_ and submits.

“Whoa…” Y/N breath and there was a sting feeling in her right thigh, like how a candle's wax would touch her skin, but she was too amazed with the magic in front of her that the pain was forgotten with the use of her high pain tolerance. 

“Brilliant, Miss L/N…” gasp the wand-maker and he breathe the air he’s been holding for a long time. Every year, he would expect that the wand would finally response to every youngster that would enter his shop but was always disappointed whenever they failed to tame the power given in the wand. And with awe, he added “And shall I say that this tells more than anything about you.”

Mr. Ollivander commented yet after a short silence did all realize he wasn’t providing any more information than that but never less, Y/N still asked.

“Pardon, but what do you mean?”

The man only smiled, stating “I made that wand many years ago, after meeting a girl like you. She gifted me with a certain feather and pleas for me to make a wand out of it with a promise to, if ever it finds its rightful heir, for me to say to her this exact words." the man leaned down to her and whispered “ _For who shall that wand stays, will always be true and rich in understanding. An owner of wonder and riddling words, alas, it’ll match with powerful one only, no one can level you. But never in strength, when heart collides with your mind, but something else._ ”

Despite Y/N wish to stay and ask the man about his use of words and whoever that girl was that he vowed with, the time they have were ticking. With a last glance at the said man, Y/N part together with the other two with question upon her mind. She did not understand a single word spoken by him at all. Of course, she asked Minerva about it but the woman herself admit that she was too, find the words too riddling.

Honestly, Y/N figured that she wasn’t just willing to say anything about it when Minerva’s eyes flashed a bit knowing.

She hold the wand, feeling how the wood felt so slick and powerful, it’s lining painted in creamy color, like when you put milk in coffee.

So, continuing with the shopping, Nathan and Y/N was required to buy a cauldron for themselves, pewter, and phials. A telescope as well and a brass scale was a required equipment and the two already knew that with this material, they were surely going to make a heck out of something when they’re finally learn. Now the most exciting part, aside from the wand picking of course, is that Minerva had told them that they are allowed to buy a pet of their own.

A choice between an owl, a cat, and a toad was given.

And so they were off to the Magical Menagerie shop.

 


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick T^T  
> Also pardon my lack of updates in my Overwatch Fanfiction.  
> I actually lost the chapter, probably got deleted when my laptop starts acting up.  
> I was half-way finish mind you but now, i don't think I could rewrite it (I honestly forgot what i wrote down)  
> And when those moments happened, my motivation starts to lack so I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this though.
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED

**Chapter 4**

Nathan and Y/N had separated out of excitement upon entering the shop, the pirate side of them had taken over and ruled their head to find their treasure and had them looking everywhere in awe. The shop is very cramped and noisy with every inch of wall covered by cages. It sells all kinds of animals that Y/N didn’t know what to choose for each one seem so unique and had their own personalities.

Tailing her was Minerva –in which Y/N didn’t know she was being followed –in her Tabby form as she simply got curious of the young maiden would do when alone. Minerva did notice the sudden quietness of the animals that followed the path of the girl; the only noise was her smooth voice that greets the creatures of the shop.

Y/N had been talking to the animals as if like greeting an old friend, even though she received nothing in response. For Y/N, of course, this was normal. This tends to happen to her, even in the zoo or the private sanctuary of the wolves in her uncle’s land. She knew that despite the silence, they were listening.

She does have her way with animals, as her mummy, Megan, use to say. They were very submissive towards her, and that Y/N attracts them without trouble. Like Mr. Mewl the Snake for example, he was a very nice Rubber Boa that used to curl on her wrist, hang around her shoulder like a scarf and never once did misbehave.

He was nice to have around, being the only friend she had before Nathan Colt and he would listen to her, follow her around the house and sleep in the bed with her. Mr. Mewl the Snake’s death had been totally devastating for Y/N though, remembering all those fun they had together –not to mention the entertaining it brings for the fact that Lilith is frightened of the said Rubber Boa. She’d pale at the thought of being near him.

“I think I’d go with a cat since that’s more a familiar situation… yet having an owl would be great though… and I don’t think I can take care of a frog just yet.” she mumbled under her breath then, tapping her chin as she look around, meeting each waiting eyes.

It was then when she laid her eyes upon a Siamese cat that stared at her, _straight_ at her eyes. The ones she come across were trying to get her attention in some ways, like that one owl that she had passed by that hoots quite aggressively but calm upon Y/N’s dismissal. The owl seems to have accepted her apology of wanting to look someone else so Y/N continued to stall.

Such blue striking eyes and posture of elegance –it is a cat after all, a feline of femininity. It always been those things that her inner voice always seem to fancy over all –made her gasp a bit. The Siamese cat was creamy white with seal pointed ears, also in her paws and tail and muzzle. The dark brown color was attracting as goes to the creamy white fur of the cat. It was decided then, that the cat shall be her friend in her journey.

Before Y/N pick up the cage though, she come close and greeted a “Hello, beautiful.” and never did those eyes look away. “I have chosen you as my companion.” And as she stated this, the cat blinks slowly, as if agreeing to it. Y/N leans close to inspect the cat a bit more and watch as the cat’s eyes followed her movements carefully. And, unexpectedly, the cat moved closer too and let her paw pass through the bars. Y/N stilled and this made the cat’s task easier.

Her nose was boop’ed by the soft paw.

Blinking, Y/N found herself laughing at the gesture. “Well alright then! It’s a deal!” she cheers and fixed her posture. She picks up the cage warily, careful not to harm the cat, and made her way to the cashier.

She then saw her friend, Nathan, already in the counter and talking to the saleswoman, his hand held nothing. At this she frowns, had Nathan not yet chose? “Ah, but if it’s an owl you wish, I have a special one to offer to you, mister.” The saleswoman offered.

And eagerly, Nathan voice “Yes! Yes, I feel like that would be better than a toad or a cat.”

“Pardon,” Y/N butts in then, smiling at her friend and the saleswoman with an animate grin, “but I would like to purchase this cat, Madame.”

“My, you’ve pick a very mysterious one.” commented the saleswoman with glee, “She will be 11 galleon, Miss. Oh, and can I offer you a new product of the shop? An Ownery Collar for your cat here?”

Y/N tilted her head in the said asking “What for?”

And then, at that moment did Minerva appear in her human form. She dusts herself slightly –she got a little occupied and had hurried herself back to the children’s sight. “Professor McGonagall.” The two, and even the saleswoman, greeted.

Catching some of the conversation, she inquired “Ownery Collar? I never heard of it before.”

“Oh yes, it’s one of the latest product that we are sponsoring from France!” chirp the saleswoman, “Though, it only been out for a month, but it had been guaranteed to bring the owner and their pet closer. It’s like putting a mark on your cat for example, for whoever met her would know and feel your magic to dictate your ownership.”

“Oh wow,” blurted Y/N, blinking in awe, though there was something amiss, she felt a bit of intuition and the fact that her new found companion was meowing as if to disagree was a bit of alarming. She looks over Nathan by the corner of her eyes, muttering “that sounds cool but…”

“Does it do any harm?” Nathan voice Y/N’s concern, as he always does in every situation that she would throw a glance in his way.

A sweet –appalling to be honest, something that’s force –smile cross the woman’s face as she promised “Nothing any sort of those, I assure you.” And Nathan throws her a suspicious look, squinting both of his eyes at her, trying to read what was underneath that smile but alas, there was nothing there while the feeling stayed.

Y/N was truly content at having her cat only –that and intuition was still on her nerves –but it seems that Minerva had decided to spoil her a little more than she already had today by volunteering to pay for the collar while the saleswoman had vow that there will be refund if the customer is unsatisfied.

Though, she did let Y/N pays for the cat and the needed supplies for her new pet. Nathan too brought the promised owl, and had decline the offer of the saleswoman about buying the collar too, seeing that he quickly blurts out “I’m buying them.” at first glance when the saleswoman first excused herself to get the owl from one of aisle. Y/N suspects that he felt his own connection with the bird like she did with her new feline friend.

But before the collar can be brought, there was some needed adjustment, Y/N’s name was asked and had been labeled in the collar and she was force to think of a quick name for her feline friend so that the saleswoman can put it on the collar. Y/N had always been fancying the word ‘Pixie’ so she decided that it will be the name for her little friend.

And it seems that Pixie didn’t fancy the collar, this was expected as the cat tries to take it off, looking very uncomfortable to have a dazzling –maybe a bit heavy for her –thing around her neck.

It was time then, after leaving the pet shop that Minerva decided to let the two have their break from running around the Diagon Ally and have their chosen treats in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

As they eat, chatting and inspecting their surrounding more, Y/N giggled at the sight of Pixie and Nathan’s owl seeing to have a bit of distaste for each other for Pixie was hissing at the owl while the said owl was flapping his wings challenging at her in return.

“Do you think they’ll get along?” she ponders as the boy next to her shoves a spoonful of vanilla flavored ice cream in his mouth.

Swallowing, he shrugs, “Gee, give them time. Even _we_ didn’t get along at first.”

And she laughs upon the remembrance of the past. “Goof.” she mutters, reaching out with a napkin to wipe the mess on his face. “But I have to disagree though, Nate, I’m pretty sure you and I just synced with each other quickly.”

Nathan raised both of his eyebrows, a bit taken back, but giggle along the way. “I don’t know…” he trailed off, sounding teasing. “I didn’t even talk to you until the end of the day…” And his statement made him receive a soft smile from his friend as he shrugs once more. “But yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Y/N sticks out her tongue at him, making Nathan laugh as he shook his head before returning his focus on his sweet vanilla ice cream that melts in his mouth just so right. A voiced suddenly whispered ' _Min._ ' startling Y/N but kept her cool upon realizing who it belong.

Ignoring it, she started “So,” then as she glance at her half-finished cup of ice cream before making eye-contact with deep set of emerald eyes that had been watching them since, “Professor McGonagall, what it’s like to be the Deputy Headmistress of a magical school?”

The conversation was light, Minerva smile at the thought of the little girl trying to a conversation with her, and she found herself answering “I may as well say that it’s nice but it’s actually better than I ever thought it would be.”

Y/N had a laughing smile on her face, glad that the woman was willing to talk to her. “Oh, that’s quite unexpected, I’ve thought you’d say something in the line of..." she cleared her throat and try to sound like the older woman “It’s hard work and can actually be stressful –”

“–And that kids are a pain in the arse.” imputed Nathan then, chuckling at his own comment while Y/N just simply gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. “Ow!” he whined and pouted at her.

“Shush! Don’t be rude.” Y/N pointed out before smiling shyly at the woman, whose eyes seems so beautiful and mesmerizing each time Y/N is blessed to see them. She flushed under the woman’s gaze before clearing her throat in hope to cover it. “Sorry 'bout him.” She mutters.

Giving a chuckle, Minerva assured “Well, it’s nothing, I’m actually agreeing with Mister Colt here. Don’t get me wrong, Miss L/N, I do find my job immensely enjoyable but to have discipline children for years, you’d be shock to know that I still find them as a very incorrigible spoiled brat… well some of them at least, not to mention the Slytherins.”

Y/N blinks, exchanging dumbfound looks with Nathan, and inquired “Pardon but what is _Slytherins_?”

Minerva had not yet erased her smile and it widens a bit, she was right, the girl was curious as her fallen one is. “In Hogwarts, Miss L/N, there are four houses that the students are sorted.” And as she started this, Minerva manage to gain Nathan Colt’s attention too, “Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the last Hufflepuff. Each house represents each specific trait, the Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the witty, Slytherin for the ambitious, and the Hufflepuff for their hard works.

“Though most student sorted in Slytherins are Purebloods, rarely Half-bloods.”

“Purebloods?” repeated Y/N in wonder.

Nathan, too, replicates “ _Half-bloods_?”

“Ah, yes, umm…” Minerva hummed, trying to fitting words to explain, “Well, the term Pureblood refers to the family of Wix or individual without Muggle blood on their family tree lines. See, Muggle is what they call to a Wix who descent from non-magical parents. And Half-bloods were born with a Muggle as one of their parents.”

“Like us?” Nathan claims, looking at his friend before gazing at the woman in wonder.

Minerva nodded, “Though as a Wix as yourselves would be mostly called as Muggleborn seemingly you harbor magical cores.”

“Blimey…” breathe Nathan, seemingly forgetting his treat, “B-but Professor, w-what –I mean how do you sort your students then? Do the Purebloods automatically go as Slytherins?”

“Not quite. The school sort its students In the use of the Sorting Hat, Mister Colt.” answered Minerva, “Our school’s four Founders, realizing that they cannot forever stay and keep up with the yearly sorting, had decided to bewitched the hat that originally belong to Godric Gryffindor so that the Sorting Program can live on without them.”

“Wicked…” said both of two kids in front of her, their mouth agape and eyes were blinking in awe.

“But who’s the other founders though?” asked Y/N, hungry for more information.

“I’d think it’ll be best if you read your books to find your answers, Miss L/N.” Minerva hinted then, “I believe you brought Hogwarts; A History, yes?”

“Oh,” Y/N stiffens, “oh, y-yes, yes I did!” and as she cheers, she search through her newly brought books and find what she was looking for.

Minerva nodded as she crossed her leg, “I suggest reading that in first hand, and go get yourselves prepared for what you’ll about to experience.”

And to whoever had seen them in the shop, eyes of strangers that know that well-known Deputy Headmistress was in a shock to see the woman who’s always been stoic, neutral in every situation, the calm mistress of the Hogwarts, was smiling so brightly.

Her smile was adding more portion of her face, making her look younger and calm… just happy and content. Many eyed the booth they had occupied, parents with their children or just strangers, travelers, each had glanced their way in curiosity.

“But Professor,” Y/N swallowed a spoonful of the melted ice cream she forgotten all about, “w-will it be allowed to practice spells outside of school?”

There was hope flashing in those pair of (e/c) eyes, a sign of eagerness to learn and to be molded, and Minerva almost forgot to breath, having to witness the same beam in girl’s eyes that compared to her fallen one.

Reminding herself that the child was merely hosting the Hearth, Minerva poised herself back and advice “Well, the Ministry of Magic will probably trace it but as all as you keep in private, away from Muggle’s eyes, then I can assure you that no harm will be done in simply practicing, seeing that your wands aren't yet registered.”

“Yes!” chirped Y/N excitedly and in sync with the boy, both let their knuckles meet as they cheer with laughter. “Oh man, I’m so thrilled to read all of these books!”

“And I to finally try out doing _some_ magic!” chirped Nathan, reflecting the same smile on his best friend’s face.

And together, facing the woman with bright grins, they muses “Thanks, Professor!”

And as the evening creep on them, Minerva knew that their little adventure had come to an end. Escorting both of newly found wixes back to their respective homes, she had received a loving embrace from the two never-parting pair.

She hesitatingly rest her hands above their head and caress each of it, the flocks of Y/N’s soft and unwinding while Nathan’s was tightly tamed by his bun, before bidding her goodbye. Yet, as the L/N –with Nathan –going inside first, Y/N promised she’d catch up.

“Is there something else you’d like to ask, Miss L/N?” Minerva looks down on the young, short lass.

“Well…” a faint redness flushed on her cheeks as Y/N offered “I know it’s been a long day but do you, by any chance, fancy having supper with me and my family for tonight?”

Minerva was truly in edge, her lonely, hoping heart wanting nothing but to revisit the days where her love was standing in front of her instead of this shell, which seems to be the exact replica of her fallen one. And regardless of how thoughtful and delightful the offer is Minerva still had to decline.

She has to be professional, that and it’s against the rule of the school she’s running with her Mentor and Headmaster. “I’m sincerely grateful for your invitation, Miss L/N, but I cannot stay any longer than I already had.”

“That’s quite alright,” Y/N sigh and disguised the disappointment that creep upon her mind with a smile that Minerva cannot pinpoint to be as a truth or merely a mask, “I understand. I wouldn’t keep you any further then, Professor, thank you for today though and goodnight.”

Minerva felt an ache again, this time by how those words sounded so sadden in her ears, but she only keep her stern features and nodded. “Goodnight as well, Miss L/N.” and then, when the little one turns away, she was gone.

And now that she stands in entrance of the school, she still feels those eyes on her, see the way they beams and had look the moment of her leave. Minerva felt a slight dreading in her, as if her mind is arguing with her heart, a war in her that can never be tamed.

* * *

 

**1st of September**

It was told by Minerva that the way they can get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to be in London, King’s Cross Station and wait in Platform 9¾ till the train's departure. She and Nathan had been searching alone on their selves since an emergency had caught the L/N’s family attention –since Lilith was an active lawyer and Megan being a surgeon –which Y/N understands, and with Nathan being alone simply that he insisted to be.

It will be 11 o’clock soon and the two of them had been asking around for the platform but no avail was given. Most people gave them weird looks when they asked for the platform that is nonexistent to them.

Though then, Nathan caught sight of group of people, all was redhead. And pointing that out to his friend they decided, with their carts, asks those said people if they are aware of the platform.

A woman, Y/N was quick to distinguish as the mother, of the three boys and one girl of the group and the wife of a smiling man, was hushing the children’s laughter. Though as they got closer, Y/N heard the woman huff “What’s taking the other two so long?” as she try to comb out the little redhead girl’s hair, who seems to be whining and trying to swat her hand away.

“Pardon us,” Y/N, as always, was first to speak while her friend was trying to get over his shyness at being in the presence of new people, “but do any of you could tell us folks where we could find Platform 9 and Three-Quarter?”

“Headed to Hogwarts, are you?” One of the boys, who Y/N reckoned to be twins with the one beside him, asked with a cheeky grin.

“Ah, yes, we are.” Y/N replies whilst nodding to further affirm –and thank God these people actually know what she and Nathan was talking about –before glancing at the woman who seems to be stunned and studying her. Y/N tries not be bothered by that but yes, she was a little bit. “This year will be our first.” She reported, feeling the blond behind her shying away from the twins’ curious eyes when the 2 pair found him.

One then cleared their throat, the mother of the redheads then stated that “Oh, just like my daughter then.” She pointed out the girl in the same height as Y/N, who then blushed at the sudden attention she got. “My name is Molly Weasley, dear, and my husband Arthur and these are my children.”

“I’m Gred,” one of the twins started, “and my twin brother Forge. We’re 4th Years.” before reaching out his hands as his brother had done.

Y/N and Nathan shook their hands.

"Oh shush it you two!" the mother hen scolded, "Tell them your names, the right _ones_!"

"Oh mother -" the first one sighed dramatically, faking a look of heartache.

"-Must you always ruin our fun?" pouted the other one.

"Ignore them." inputted another Weasley, who look a bit older than the twins. "That's Fred, right there," he pointed the one who had his arms crossed, though Y/N quickly noticed a scar on his left raised eyebrow, "And the other one is George." and when Y/N and Nathan followed what he was pointing at next, they saw a grinning reflection of the other Weasley. Though, Nathan distinguish that George’s smile had a quirk and that his nose has a bump, unlike his twin.

‘ _Not so look alike if you ask me._ ’ Was Nathan’s passing thought and as if Y/N thought the same, the girl nodded.

"Pranksters those two.” sighs Percy, unaware of the silent communication between their new acquaintances, “I say you better distance yourselves from them if you don't want to be influenced with their lack of focus on more important things. I'm Percy Weasley by the way, 6th Year and still one of the Gryffindor’s Prefects.” and as Percy claims this, flashing a purple badge clipped on his robe, before the twin stood by his side and with their signature smirks.

"You're hurting our feelings, Percy." George stated, poking his older brother by his left cheek.

"Just because we're not _perfect_ and a _Prefect_ just as you are doesn't mean you can talk behind our backs." Fred inputs, his grin mocking as he pokes the older Weasley's right cheek just like his twin. "What happen to modesty and love for family, huh, _dear_ brother?"

"Argh! Knock it off you two!" yelled Percy then, seemingly trying to swat the poking fingers of the twin. And he was failing, "Prats!"

As the three continued to argue, Y/N's eyes strayed away from the entertaining scene to look back at the woman who exclaimed, "Oh, come on now, Ginny introduce yourself."

Y/N saw the shy look on the girl's face and internally awed. Somehow this redhead girl kind of remind her of Nathan and how he’d be too shy to even start a conversation with someone he's not yet comfortable to be with. At this, her eyes beams and she smiled happily, bouncing on her feet as she stumbles on her way towards the shy ginger.

"H-hello." both her and Nathan greeted.

Their syncopation wasn’t missed by Molly and her husband. "H-hi." answered their only daughter.

' _Oh God, she's adorable_!' Y/N squealed internally, eyes beaming more in delight. "I'm Y/N L/N and this boy with a fixed bun on his head, is Nathan Colt.”

“I’m the boy with the _best_ bun.” Nathan firmly rephrased before nervously chuckled.

Y/N chuckles along with him before facing the redhead once more, dictating “And you are?"

“Ginevra b-but just call me Ginny... if you like.” the only girl Y/N suspect to be in her age as well, finally introduced. A shy tone was present, something Y/N had caught easily in the years in being with a shy Nathan.

Y/N then reach out her hand as she states “Ginny eet iz z’en, a pleasure to meet you.” and she shook hands with the female Weasley, trying her best to contain the bubbling excitement building inside her (whilst also being oblivious to the sudden change of her accent), Y/N map those coffee-colored eyes, and those adorable visible freckles.

Y/N snaps out of it though when Nathan smacked her by the head and simply sends her a smile that was enough to tell her that she might freak out the other girl if she stared any much longer. To distract everyone else from that, Y/N and Nathan started to shake everyone else hands, even the Weasley parents.

“Y-yes, nice to meet you all too.” the blond shuttered, returning back to his shy shell, and shook the hands of their new friends, his crimson cheeks as adorable as ever.

"Clockwise, you two." smile the man, Arthur as he named himself, "But I'll need to pardon myself at the moment. Molly, dear, I'll go and fetch Harry and Ron; they must have lost their way."

"Okay, dear, make sure they get on board." nodded the wife, Molly, before all bid their farewells as Arthur goes in his merry way. Placing her attention to the new presence, Molly pointed out a brick wall that goes in-between the platform 9 and 10. “Now see that wall over there?” Molly, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder and lean a little bit to whisper “To get the Platform 9 and Three-Quarter, you have to run through there.” that was loud enough to be heard by Nathan as well.

And they exchanged look once again, one’s eyes filled with horror and one with questions, but both of them didn’t voice any of this. Percy, gladly volunteering to show them how it’s done, bid “See you two on the other side, mate!” as he goes.

And when the boy goes through the solid wall, disappearing without anybody else but the Weasley’s and them two seeing everything, it made Y/N’s mouth fall on the ground because of awe and surprise.

And Nathan, who wore the same expression, was quick to comment “Blimey! That’s wicked! It’s like a portal or something!”

And Y/N focused, only now was she truly seeing that tunnel of colors (neon, different colors, just floating around _and_ they were _everywhere_ ) installed in the very same spot that Percy had gone through. She blinks, trying to see if it was just a hallucination, yet the image stays.

She looked at the people with her, and pondered if they were seeing it too. But when Nathan merely shook her arm excitedly and for Mrs. Weasley to tell advice them to “Now, make sure you won’t stop until you’ve cross all the way, okay?”

Y/N figured it was just her that seeing that.

“Roger that.” nodded Y/N as she exchange glance with her friend, who look a bit hesitate in the idea of crossing the brick barrier. “Alrighty then, I’ll take the first run, aye?”     

“You sure, chap?” murmur Nathan.

Y/N patted his shoulder and whispered, “Ça va aller, ami.” _It will be fine, bud._ And only then did she readied her foot and gave her cart a boost.

Y/N kept her eyes opened, refusing to miss out the experience. And as she set a foot into the barrier for the first time, she was indulged by something _so amazing_.

First, it was just a feeling on her skin, soothing her before turning warm (and on her right thigh, it was warmer) and secondly, the world turns bright, colorful, and things felt raveling, as Y/N’s heart beats elatedly and as she finally find herself out of that tunnel, she had a big smile on her face.

Y/N feel likes she’s at the top of the world right now and she wanted to yell, nothing specific, just… _to shout_ the feelings for everyone to know. And she felt it spread _in_ her, as if passing through that tunnel, something triggered inside of her.

 _Oh the excitement bubbling inside of her_ was spontaneous.

And as she smiled, Y/N looked around. The people around was busied, hurrying to catch the train that hissed it’s soon departure. Curious, Y/N looked above her and saw the ‘Platform 9¾,’ sign, telling her that she’s, in fact, at the right place.

Percy was seemingly waiting for her arrival when he appeared just behind her with a goofy smile, though he doesn’t seem to be alone when a girl, who seems just as old as him, was watching over his shoulder. “Y/N,” greeted Percy, “good job on making outta there whole.”

Y/N gave a nervous chuckle, unsure if there’s actually a meaning in that sentence, and merely nodded after. “Y-yeah, it was amazing though. That tunnel made me feel ‘lot of fuzzy.”

“Tunnel?” inquired Percy in confusion. “What tunnel?”

“Oh?” blinked Y/N, looking back at the tunnel that was obviously in front of her and everyone else, “You don’t see it then?” she frown at this.

“If you’re talking about the brick wall, well you’re talking rubbish then.” The girl, with a long, curly blonde hair, behind Percy then commented, cocking her in the side whilst looking at Y/N funny. “Believe me, I had my eyes open when I go through it _and_ I’ve seen no tunnel. It’s all black in there.”

“Penelope is right, Y/N.” agreed Percy then. “There’s no tunnel in there, even I seen nothing in there.”

“ _Oh_?” Y/N grimace while pouting at this information. ‘ _They really don’t see it… or maybe_ I am _just seeing things_.’ Y/N then slowly nod her head, trying to look as if she’s agreeing to the comment before smiling as she sees that it was Ginny who decidedly come second. The ginger though, Y/N nodded, had her eyes closed. “Oh look, Ginny’s coming.” She stated and step back, pulling her cart along with her to give the other girl some room.

Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater exchanged looks, only to be surprised that it _is_ Ginny who comes charging out of the barrier soon after the girl said so.

Oblivious to the two’s surprised looks, Y/N embraced the ginger girl, cheering “He-ya Ginny, I’m chuffed that you made it too!”

Ginny, with a little red on her cheeks, muttered “Thanks.” with her own excited smile.

Penelope then excused herself from Percy, telling the boy that she’d better go now and find her friends in the train seeing that the entire Weasley troop was coming soon. After all, they were supposed to be seeing each other in secret.

Y/N helps her pull her own cart then when she stated that her older brothers were coming next. Before Ginny could even question how the other girl would know that, it was Fred that stopped her from asking when his laughter reached her ears. George was tailing Fred and both already caused ruckus by bumping into other people’s pushcart, ‘ _accidentally_ ’ as they said.

Ginny gawks, questions filled her head, whilst Y/N was merely focusing on looking at the wall, seemingly interested watching something.

“Your chap’s taking awhile.” George, noticing Y/N’s distant stare, cautioned as he and Fred got their bearing. Fred already beside him, just ignoring the grunts from anyone complaining about their recklessness, it wasn’t because Fred didn’t care but he was too invest in what Y/N said in reply.

“Oh he’s just scared and currently asking for your mum to go with him.” was Y/N’s quick and unraveling answer (she was reading both of Nathan’s and Mrs. Weasley’s lips on the other side, not that they’re _far_. Honestly, Y/N could _almost_ hear them talking).

And before anyone else could insert anything about her reply, the boy in question arrived with the Weasley’s mother just as Y/N had predicted, which made some of them gasp and thought in wonder (Fred and George exchanging glance together).

Mrs. Weasley had her hand in the blond boy’s shoulders when they appear.

The boy was a blushing mess, from embarrassment from what Y/N can tell. “Nate,” Y/N cheered, “you made it too!”

Nathan nodded; “Yeah!” he received a side-hug from Y/N then, who rest her arm to his shoulder. “Got a little hesitated there… Thank you Mrs. Weasley.”

“That’s quite alright, dearie.” the woman assured, unsure why his sons and only daughter’s mouth was agape. “Now go on, you all need to get inside before the train leaves.” she gestured everyone then, hurrying all of the Weasley bred and the two into the hissing train.

Putting the whole event, everyone hurried to the train, the Weasley’s bidding their mother goodbye and for Nathan and Y/N to receive a motherly embrace from the woman. “Have a safe trip, dears!”

Each of the Weasley’s answered in their own ways.

“We will Mrs. Weasley.” grin Y/N as she returned the woman’s hug.

They get on board just in time the train whistled its last hiss and thankfully, Fred and George was kind enough to lend a hand to help them with their luggage. The twins stayed with them until they found an empty booth and left Ginny in the company of the two.

The trains begin to leave.

And Y/N knew, here and now, with her old and new friend with her, a whole new world was waiting for them.

* * *

 

“So,” Y/N started as she finished watching the window, and turn to face Ginny Weasley, “how many siblings do you have?”

“Well,” Ginny, fumbling with her hair, confess “I have 6 brothers, actually.”

“You do?” Nathan pops in, eyes widen though not judgingly. That’s what Ginny had thought, especially after he exclaims “That’s wicked! Man, I always wanted me own brothers too. But all I got here is Y/N. And I think that’s already a handful.”

“Hey!” gasp the girl in question, “What is _that_ suppose to mean?!”

“Hah! Nothing, nothing, I was only joking, mate, gee!”

With a pout, Y/N murmur, “Be thankful I love you or else I could have thrown you out of this window.” as she crossed her arms with huffed cheeks, purposely looking away at the blond boy.

Ginny laughed, making Y/N looked her way and gave her a smile before joining Ginny in her fit of laughter. Nathan, though he did laugh along, seems a bit startled. He knew that his friend was capable doing _exactly_ that so he wasn’t sure if it was a promise or a joke.

Ginny almost forgot what they were laughing about a moment after but she couldn’t help it, the (h/c) girl’s chuckles were impulsive.

Y/N then felt something moved inside of her robe and with that reminder, she flashed a bright smile as her feline friend finally woke and left the spacious pocket of her robe (and yes, she’s actually _already_ wearing her robe because _duh_ Y/N’s excited about wearing it) with a yawn.

Y/N had tried the _Engorgement Charm_ spell she found on books she brought on the pocket of her robes to ensure that she can bring Pixie comfortable around since the cat refuses to be put back in a cage. And how delighted was she to succeed to cast it by herself.

Nathan, of course, after hearing this succession, wanted to try too and both promised to each other to never tell Lilith and Megan why Anais (their already huge tree in the L/N’s backyard) suddenly got _BIGGER_.

Y/N cooed “Hello there, my Pixie.” as she brushed the cat’s soft, thick fur whilst Pixie was too busy trying to take off the collar on her neck to appreciate Y/N’s attention. The Siamese cat was always like that, trying her best to take the collar on her at all time. Y/N though, make sure she had it on, afraid that someone else may take her cat if they saw her unclaimed.

Especially that Pixie seems to like to go out and won’t come back for a long time. It was great though, Pixie seems to know when Y/N was starting to worry and would return to her swiftly.

Nathan’s owl, which the boy had decidedly named Nagel, hoots in his wake too, making Y/N’s friend hurry and unlock the cage so that the owl could stretch his wings. And as he did, he flew to Y/N’s shoulder and cooed to her ears adorably, making Y/N giggle when she felt ticklish at the spot.

It was an action of submission, though to Y/N, it was the way the owl would ask for treats. And while Pixie hissed and jump to Ginny’s lap instead, Y/N faced Nathan to ask “Hey Nate, have you seen my little pouch bag?”

The little pouch bag which Megan had knitted for Y/N as a little bag to carry around to secure some cookie bits that both Pixie and Nagel seems to favor. And that Y/N would have something to snack on if there was no treats being sold in the train.

“That little knitted bag? No, I can’t say I had.”

“I reckoned you had it in your cart.” Y/N recount, watching as Pixie purrs as Ginny busied her own self caressing the cat’s thick, creamy-colored fur. ‘ _Pixie’s isn’t yet comfortable enough to purr for me… lucky._ ’ Y/N sadly pondered and absentmindedly pouts at the sight of her cat in the redhead’s lap.

Nathan shrugs, though he was grinning a bit at his friend’s jealousy. It had been hard for Y/N to have a moment with her new familiar, seeing that the cat would either disappear out of nowhere or would have preferred Megan’s touch than hers. Though never had he seen Pixie alone with Lilith, that woman wasn’t great with animals as Y/N is.

Though, the cat does seem to respond more to Y/N.

Nathan was slowly beginning to think that Pixie was testing Y/N in some way.

Y/N took out her wand by its hoister on her right thigh and merely casted “ _Accio_ Pouch.” Y/N was filled with glee to see the bag that Nathan had carried with him opened and the knitted bag appears.

Nagel hooted knowingly and Pixie meowed so that she could be noticed by her owner holding the delicious biscuit that Y/N had baked herself before they left.

Ginny, witnessing the (h/c) girl cast a _Summoning Charm_ confidently, watched this particular moment in awe. She had been so amazed to do magic herself but, for the countless times she had seen her brothers did magic themselves using their own wands, may it be pranks from Fred and George, or when Percy practices with his wand, or a task being done by her mother, Ginny could dictate how natural her new friend seem to be with doing magic.

‘ _Are they Purebloods?_ ’ Ginny pondered but gone against the idea quickly, ‘ _But I never heard of the name L/N or Colt before… maybe they’re Half-blood._ ’

“Here you go, Nagel.” Y/N passed a piece of biscuit to the waiting owl and also gave some to her cat.

“Wait,” Ginny interject, “h-how… where did you learn that spell?” It was really confusing for her because, Ginny may not be studious, she had taken some time to review their 1st year subjects and she’s pretty sure that the Summoning Charm wasn’t yet in the 1st year Charm Book.

Y/N gave a Mona Lisa smile as she cocked her head to the side, her index finger placed into her cheeks, showing just how chubby it was, “On the Charm Books, where else? Though, I may have taken a head-start and took a glimpse on the 4th year’s lesson.”

“B-but…? D-do you already have a family at Hogwarts too?”

“No, I’m the only child in my family like Nathan.” answered Y/N. “Why do you ask?”

“T-then how did you g-get a hold of a 4th year’s Charm Book?”

Y/N frowns a little at this interrogation but, nonetheless, respond “I wasn’t aware that it wasn’t natural… Professor McGonagall didn’t go against with my decision to take purchase on any of my books after all.”

“Oh! You know Professor McGonagall?”

Y/N shook her head, “N-not personally, no.” then added “Though, she was the one to confide to our parents and guide us to Diagon Alley to help us with each our requirement.”

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Ginny nodded yet had decided to remain silent.

Nathan, just watching them talked, suddenly laughed which made Y/N look at him questioningly. “I _still_ can’t believe this…” he sighed with a broad smile.

Getting what he meant, Y/N smiled herself and nodded, “Me too.”

“Us, doing _actually_ magic,” the boy continued as he looks at the window, watching everything they pass with his face softening its feature, “and now headed to a magic school. How bizarre, I never have thought of this.”

“Yeah and I’m gonna make the most out of it!” softly cheered Y/N, reaching out to caress the boy’s cheek lovingly to gain his attention, before rephrasing her sentence with “ _We’re_ going to make the most of this.” before bumping her hand, now formed into a fist, with Nathan’s.

“Wait,” Ginny, once again, claims, “You’re… _Muggleborns_?” and this discovery seems so shocking for her than the two in questioned had to exchanged uncertain looks before nodding at the same time to answer. “B-but… mum would sometime say that the school doesn’t really permit low grades learn higher grade’s subjects… but that’s weird, how come the _Deputy Headmistress_ allowed you two anyways?”

“We…” Y/N started, now, “We can’t really speak for her. Though… well, honestly, I may have… _maybe_ tried those spell against her warning?”

Nathan chuckled, “She wouldn’t stop bickering about each spell she comes across. It’s really annoying.” and then rolled his eyes at his friend.

Y/N slaps him in the shoulder, belting “Hey!” with pouted lips. “It’s not like your making me recite everything for you so you could try casting them too!”

“Hah! I just want to see you cock-up!” Nathan then received several more slaps and punches from his friend. “Ow! Okay, okay, I give!” His owl made a sound of laughter and Ginny covered her mouth to hide hers.

“You could be a Ravenclaw then.” Ginny commented, seeing the traits of intellectual and wit from the girl, like a brunette that she knew. “Seeing that you’re quite advance than us, or just me.” She mumbled the last statement.

“Hmm,” Y/N shrugs, “Don’t underestimate yourself, Eve –wait, would it be alright if I call you Eve instead of Ginny?”

Ginny frown at the foreign nickname she never heard. “Eve?”

“Yeah!” glee Y/N, nodding, “From your name Ginevra, Eve seems great on you but I won’t call you that if you don’t like it. I mean, it is your name, I just… somehow, Eve sound so fitting for you.”

The name was so new to Ginny though, and by how the other girl looked at her as she explains, the blood in her cheeks just would settle away. And something (just as strange as that name) made Ginny _actually_ want Y/N to call her that, that special name.

“N-no, y-you can! I like it, _really._ J-just… well, o-only you can. A-and Nathan too…! J-just, well…umm.” she trailed off and Ginny, not wanting to ramble anymore, just bit her tongue and look down on her lap to hide her embarrassment.

Y/N giggled, just adoring the display, and murmur “Cute.” under her breath. “Thanks… for letting us… _Eve_.” And Y/N can’t help but notice the ginger turning redder, close to the color of her own hair.

Nathan smirks underneath his poker face though, seeing things that his friend may not really notice.

And wanting to save the girl from further diving deeper into her mortification, Y/N just continued to answer “Well, about being in Ravenclaw, I’m not really sure. Reading all about the houses and its respective origins, well I can’t really bring myself to favor just one. The four houses have their own greatness in their particular way so if I were to be sorted in any of them, I’d settle with it.”

“Ooh.” Nathan cooed with a raised eyebrow before inquiring “Even in the hissing Slytherin, chap? I thought you said that some nasty people were in Slytherins.”

Y/N sighed and crossed her arms, looking at her friend with a neutral expression, though a certain fire flashed in her (e/c) eyes. “Nathan,” And the boy in question knew by how she called his name, he was obligate to _listen_ , “yes, I did say that, but I also told you my concerns about this. I will remind you that you cannot always judge all by what society had described a person. So what that most of Wixes in Slytherin had turned out to be wrong-doing people? They’ve been mocked for it and treated to be as such, it’s likely everyone’s fault of judgment that can lead one’s to what they are framed for.”

Nathan had a small smile on his face as he put his arms up as a gesture of surrender, chuckling softly before turn his smile apologetic. “Aye,” he slowly nods and with his cheeks flushed because of his embarrassment, he offered a tender “Err; that’s noted.”

Ginny, though, was _speechless_. Never had anyone she knew had spoken so passionate like that. Her whole family had always said that the Slytherins were bad people, and even a few witches and wizards she met before said the same opinion, _were the exact_ people she had been told about. But this girl stated the vice versa, she defended so quickly, _just like that_.

Though Ginny still believed that Slytherin is still untrustworthy, Y/N had open her eyes and made Ginny reconsider her own belief so soon. And all Ginny could ask was “Why?” as she stared back to those waiting (e/c) seemingly already watching Ginny.

Y/N cocked her head in wee confusion, blinking, “Pardon?”

“H-how come you could say that d-despite… well, _being_ Muggleborn? Dad always says that Purebloods are self-important jerks that loathe _Mudblood_ and want all Muggleborns out of the Wizarding World, called them undeserving to be taught magic.”

Y/N gave a chuckling smile, “You’re talking about politicians of the _Wixing_ World, as far as I know. And as you said, Slytherins are mostly Purebloods, and to what I’ve gathered, half of the Ministry of Magic is run by Purebloods. That could only mean, my dear Eve, those Pureblood children at this generation grew up absorbing their family’s ethics without having any other choice.

“So you can’t really blame them,” Y/N shrugs, uncrossing her arms as she flashed the redhead a smile, “after all, they’re – _we_ are children. It cannot be help that some people just choose not to see the revolution of the changing world and stay closed-minded about certain things then spreading it to have allies, to feel as if they belong somewhere. They fear that the world they know, grow in, will leave them behind so they desire to keep it as it is.”

And when her speech finally ended, only did Y/N inspect the faces of her listeners. Both Nathan and Ginny was openly gawking at her with open mouth, disbelief in the redhead’s face whilst Nathan soon grinned happily.

“What are you –” Nathan sighs and the only feedback he could think was appropriate at this moment was “Zut.” _Darn_. Before joking “You sound like you’re preparing to run as for President in the next year election!” as he gave a light punch on the girl’s shoulder as he laughed lowly.

Their shared laughter was what snapped Ginny out of her trance.

“H-how did you know all of this stuff?” she interrogated some more, eyes still widen as she eyed this female Muggleborn that was going, _breaking_ against every belief she had known all of her life and _Y/N_ had the audacity to sound like she was just telling a bedtime story to other children!

The only answer she received was Y/N’s shoulders’ shrugging and a mysterious smile on those lips. Ginny, somehow, figured that Y/N didn’t find the needs to explain her own self for what she believes in. And when she looks at the blond boy to see if he’ll talk, he, too, just shrugs.

It was when Ginny decide that _she really_ like these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!  
> Harry Potter and it's series belong to great JK. Rowling!  
> I'm simply a fanfiction writer who found herself wanting to explore the amazing world of her work!  
> Also, no money is being made.  
> The songs/lyrics are also not mine!!


	5. Hogwarts Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm feeling a little more okay now than yesterday.  
> Mama's chicken soup always do me best. Aye, gotta love my mama  
> And also, this means, that I have to go back to my job which I had to take day-off at this whole weeks  
> and that means that...  
> yep... still hasn't wrote a word for Overwatch...  
> I'm sorry really, I know I'm disappointing some of you.  
> Welp, enjoy this chapter!!

**Chapter 5**

“So, have you two heard of Harry Potter?”

After the subject of blood statues, Nathan and Ginny shared a conversation about a certain sport that concern flying wixes on a broom called _Quidditch_. Ginny contribute some information to the blond boy, pulling him invested and _interest_ on such game.

Y/N may had spaced out at some times, busying herself playing with Nagel –teaching him to tolerate her cat and to wave hello using his wings –and combing Pixie’s fur, much to the cat’s delight. Not that she wasn’t interested in what Ginny have to say but she just feels like her mind was experiencing some minor headache while her stomach was acting up.

‘ _No regret though_.’ She chuckled to herself, ‘ _Mummy’s jellies are_ so _worth it_.’

Snapping out of her musing, Y/N glance at Nathan, who look dumbfound seemingly trying to be familiar but soon gave up with a shrugs, before Y/N comments “Hmm; I think… I had, came across his name in some article here and there, on some old Daily Prophet newspaper. Apparently, he defeated a certain Dark Lord named…. Voldemort?”

Ginny gasps, quickly berating “Don’t say his name!” that surprised the two. Seeing that reaction, Ginny looked cautioned as she whispered “Dad says that speaking his name would bring you bad luck, that it’s taboo or something.”

“Ah, yes,” Y/N nodded, “everyone here prefers to call him as _you-know-who,_ correct?”

Ginny shrugs, “It’s safer, better than be sorry.”

Y/N nodded again.

Nathan though, took his chance to blurt “When was this?”

“12 years ago.” Ginny had answered just in time as Y/N did and they quickly belted “Jinx!”

Ginny manage to beat Y/N into it. “Hah! You don’t get to say a word until someone said your full name!”

Accepting her defeat, Y/N just pursed her lips and hummed “Hmmph!” before subconsciously puffing her chubby cheeks.

Nathan giggled, and almost slips when he commented “Too bad Y/ –mon ange.” _My angel._  Thankfully he saved and kept Ginny’s jinx ongoing.

Y/N crossed her arms at him and merely entertains the owl that still rest on her shoulder; Nagel was close to sleeping there.

“Sorry, mate, you got yourself into it.” He teased, making Y/N roll her eyes at him playfully. “Anyways, what happened 12 years ago?”

“Well,” Ginny started, “You-know-who was a Dark Lord that used a lot of dark magic, used it a lot on people too. He wanted to reign and control the Wizarding world but he was soon destined to be only overcome by a Chosen One birth in end of July.

“Mum said that the Potters tried to hide with their son, Harry Potter, since he was fulfilling the prophecy simply by being born that exact month but after a while, because of the betrayal of the Potters’ close friend, you-know-who still found them and killed the Potter family. Though when you-know-who tried to kill Harry lastly with a Killing Curse while he was still a babe, his spell backfired, thank Merlin it did, and hence you-know-who’s defeat.”

“That… really happened?” trailed Nathan in disbelief and Y/N mirrored his face of horror silently.

Y/N already know the story about the heroism that Harry Potter had succeeded, saving the Wixing world from such cruel, greedy man as Voldemort had been but to actually hear how it all happened, _the fact_ that the he had lost his parent so quick… Well, she actually felt scared.

“Yeah,” Ginny nod her head sadly, “and Harry have his lighting scar to prove it! The whole Wizarding world knows him and sees Harry Potter as a hero, precisely as the _Boy-who-lived_!”

Y/N looked a little disapproving to hear that. Don’t her wrong, she really does feel like empathizing with Harry Potter but the way that Ginny said that he was wildly known like that, Y/N couldn’t help but imagine the “Boy-who-lived”, possible always being praised by so many wixes daily, growing up as a prat that’s used to getting his way.

Y/N look down at Pixie, rubbing the cat’s jaw then feeling up her familiar’s gold, non-tainting collar while hearing Nagel’s soft snores as he comfortable sleep leaning on the side of her head, while she was stuck in thought. ‘ _Well, I won’t really know until I meet him myself._ ’

“That’s… bloody wicked.” gapes Nathan, couldn’t help but picture how famous Harry Potter is, how great he must be now with a crowd supporting him. He must be a really great wizard. “Where is he now, this Harry Potter I mean?”

The light in Ginny’s eyes return and she quickly reveals “He’s actually attending Hogwarts too, as a 2nd year. And what’s bloody brilliant is that my brother’s friend with him!”

“So we will be seeing him?” chirps the blond boy, now more excited at the thought of facing the popular Boy-who-lived. “Can we? Oh I really hope that we can.”

And the redhead answers “Yeah, m-maybe.” with a shrug before she adds “As I said before, my brother, Ron, is friends with him so there’s a thick chance.”

Nathan quickly bellows “Yes! Did you hear that _**Y/N**_?”

Y/N blinks, looking at the boy filled with exuberance (oblivious to what he did just yet), and **_it clicks_**. ‘ _He said my name_ … _he called me by my name!_ ’

_Jinx broken!_

And it caught up to Nathan soon when he saw the realization hit Y/N and all he could say was “Oops.” before he gave a nervous chuckle.

“Hah!” bellows Y/N, then she pointed her index finger at the boy as she quip “In your face!”

“Gah.” blurt Nathan, looking apologetic, “Sorry Ginny.”

And the ginger only gave an assuring “It’s fine, really.” and a laughing smile when Y/N stuck her tongue out at the boy.

“Anyway,” Y/N started, clearing her throat, “don’t get me wrong about this, but he might be much of a celebrity, yeah? He might want us to bugger off.”

 It was obvious that Nathan look gutted at the thought of that.

“No, Harry is a good person, you’ll see!” Ginny insisted, “He’s very kind, and had been so friendly to me, to _everyone_. He’s so nice and so generous, he’s great with his broom as my brothers say while he’s playing Quidditch and… and…”

Either of the Muggleborn spoke as Ginny got lost into her thought of Harry Potter, and both did notice how her cheeks seem to gone red at the progress of her defending speech. Exchanging looks, the two immigrates grinned.

“You got us thinking –” Y/N started.

“– That you got a crush on Mister Potter.” finished Nathan.

Ginny blushes further, eyes darting around the booth to avoid the knowing look from the two. “I-I do not!”

Y/N cooed “Aww, Ginevra Weasley, the Girl-who-love the Boy-who-lived. The greatest love story happening this year, I tell you!” Y/N quip and to make the teasing worse, Nathan made kissing sounds to add on the effect.

“Ah love, such flattering feeling in your chest, yeah? You’re basically full of it that I can almost smell it like a perfume!” added Nathan then, making the red on Ginny’s cheek a lot redder. “ _Oh Harry, my hero, love me please_!” the boy then tried to mimic the Weasley’s voice, further embarrassing Ginny.

“S-stop it!” whined Ginny, trying to hit the boy a punch with her small fist. Though while she succeeded, Nathan continued to stay unbothered and laughed his ass out.

“You sweet little thing,” Y/N continued to coo, amused that Nathan was looking so close on rolling on the floor with how much he was laughing yet put her attention back to their companion “look how red you are! It’s okay though Ginny –”

“Your secret will be safe with us!” winked Nathan, returning to his laughter again when Ginny covered her red face with her hands in respond, finally unable to take the puns upfront.

Ginny said something but with her hands covering her face and mouth, it was muffled.

“What was that, Eve?” Y/N poked the back of the girl’s hands, trying to pull it away so that she could look at the ginger’s face.

Exposing her cute expression again, Ginny groaned and berate “You guys sound like my brothers. Like _Fred and George!_ ” Yet even her angry voice just feeds the two jesters, making them more engross to her.

But Y/N subside first when she groan again and confessed “We were only teasing you, Eve, sorry if we got too far.” And a hint of worry was present in her raspy voice.

But before Ginny could assure that she thought it was fine, someone’s stomach made a growling sound. She look over Y/N’s shoulder yet seen Nathan just as confuse and both of them  laid their eyes on the other girl, whose turn it was to go red in embarrassment.

“I ahh… It must have been those jellies I ate this morning.” There it goes again and Y/N blushed harder. She hurried to the door, hurrying “I’m going to the loo for a bit!”

Yet before she could close the door complete and go to her merry way to search for the loo, she heard her best friend explains “I told her not to eat them but she was –” _stubborn_. Yep, Y/N already knew what her fate will be the very moment she ate that dessert her mummy Megan just loves to make for her.

Just how could Y/N resist such temptation as that?

A bit lost, Y/N found unsure which cabin she was currently at. It wasn’t because she was bad at direction, no, it was just she couldn’t navigate which way to go since she was constantly being blind by lights everywhere.

She’s already aware of this condition to see aura on people, whenever she was in the street, in a park, mall, _everywhere_ she goes. But it wasn’t _this bad_ before. People have different aura, she could distinguish them differently in color. Some are faint, visible, sometimes are two colors at once… but these youth around here were _bright_.

Some are mostly from present personality and emotion but some shows _their true color._ That even a smile couldn’t hide them. It would be rare though, she’ll only see them if they’re too strong, too obvious.

But here, she’s almost blind from all these color.

And thankfully, it wasn’t long before the people she passes by noticed the lost look on her face. Someone tap on her shoulder then and Y/N had gone face to face with that blond girl with Percy back from the train station.

Penelope Clearwater stood there, already on her Ravenclaw robes, her Prefect badge already pin to her cloth for anyone to see, “Y/N, right?”

“O-oh, it’s only you…” sighs the girl, placing her hand on her chest to express a look of surprise, only for it to be quickly replace a charming smile. “I –yes, I am Y/N. You’re Penelope, if I’m correct, Percy’s girlfriend.”

This time, it was Penelope herself that was surprise. “Wha –I, n-no, no!” she quickly denied, her posture tensed and she quickly look around to see if anyone had heard.

Y/N frowns, has she read it all wrong then? “Oh, for a moment I was sure. The way Percy had looked at you; I can already tell that he truly adores you. Is it one-sided then?”

The Ravenclaw was gawking, unsure of how to react under the gaze of this, _this_ young girl with observant eyes. Had they been so obvious, does anyone else can tell that she was sharing a relationship with Percy? They’ve wanted to keep things subtle, a mutual feeling between her and the Weasley; they, after all, both strike the same ambition and passion.

Both cared deeply for their families but knew to themselves that they could make a big deal out of anything. And when Penelope found how he was caring despite the cockiness and need to prove his own self to others, she just couldn’t help but adore him too.

“N-no.” she finally answered, features softening. There was no use of hiding the fact; the little girl in front of Penelope just seems to be… _seeing_ what others failed to see. Not to mention the weird tunnel thing she was talking about back at the train station too.

“No?” this seems to confuse the girl and Penelope had to stop the threatening chuckle from coming of her mouth. But her eyes soon widen in understanding then and the Ravenclaw heard her mumble, “There’s a lot of romance going on around here.” Y/N then stands on her toes, seeming trying to reach Penelope’s ear (which she was failing so Penelope, taking mercy despite how she wanted to coo at the adorable action, bend her body lower to help), and whisper “Are you two keeping it as a secret then?”

Penelope smiled and winked playful, to affirm without anyone hearing her confession. Changing the subject then, she started “Anyway, I saw you pass here twice now and I thought you needed some help with direction?”

“Oh… oh yes! I was –umm.” A shy smile spread Y/N’s face, “I was searching for the loo, you see.”

“Well then, I’ll escort you there just to make sure.”

When Y/N finally release herself some relief, she was surprise to see that the older girl waited for her and offered to help her find her way back to her friends, which Y/N was very thankful of since she could already tell that she may got lost again if she was to search for the booth alone.

Penelope asked what she remembers about the booth, if it were to have any specific color or if she could remember its number, or in what cabin it was. Y/N told her that she remember seeing the color red and yellow outside the booth she shared with her friends, which told a lot to Penelope.

When the pass the Hufflepuff cabin and step into the Gryffindors, Y/N had bump into someone while she was invest in a conversation with the Ravenclaw. “Oof.” She softly yelps, stepping back, “Pardon me.”

She received a glare from the unexpected person but as they realized that it was just a little kid, the look softened. “O-oh, yeah, don’t mind that. Didn’t see you there me self, little girl.”

Ignoring the jab about her height, Y/N stated “I’d say that I was supposed to be looking out to where I’m going but… if you insist, let’s just share the fault as even.” inserted the girl with Penelope then, giving the tall, seemingly beautiful girl with her shoulder-length hair drawn back by a pony tail.

Y/N felt a bit intimidated to suddenly see a red aura surrounding this girl, though that color was soft, like pinkish but bold enough to see. Y/N spoke nothing of it, of course.

The stranger laughed airily in return. “That’s fair.” And only then did she glance at Penelope, gaze down at her shining Prefect badge with a suspicious look, before introducing “Katie Bell.” as she reached her hand for the small girl.

“Y/N L/N, at your service.” establishes Y/N, before she imitative her grand-mere’s way in the progress of introduction. She reflect a smile of joy, though just wide enough to interpret it as polite and place her closed palm by her chest as she bend her upper body just a little, to show some courteous as she firmly shake the older girl’s hand.

Both of her companions seem to be surprised, such unpredictable and public display wasn’t very common after all. Yet Y/N took no notice of their gaping when someone inside the compartment beside them called out “Katie, come on, help me out with this damn thing!”

Katie opened the door slightly and yelled back “Be there a sec, Alicia!”

“Merlin help me, just get in here you punk!” another voice belted, sounding as if they were struggling. “I won’t let myself lose to this sissy!”

“Freak –hey! Don’t –fuck that’s cheating, you nutter!”

“Scared of a little challenge, Johnson?”

“You’ll freaking wish you’d never got in this train after I’m done with you, Spinnet!”

Laughing and rolling her eyes at her friends’ scheme, Katie returned her attention to the people in front of her and shrugs. “Well, they’re calling me. Nice meeting you kid, and nice to see you again Clearwater.”

“Likewise, Miss Bell.” murmured the Ravenclaw, too formal toward the other girl and seemingly wearing an irritated look on her face.

And sending a playful wink at Y/N, Katie Bell disappeared in closed door.

“She was nice.” Y/N inserted as she turn her head and look up to Penelope.

Penelope wanted to comment something harsh, express her opinion when it comes to the Gryffindor but merely said “Come on then, let’s not keep your friends waiting.” instead.

And sooner or later, they found Y/N’s booth when she confirmed it “Oh I remember this part! And there.” she pointed out the booth, only being able to see Ginny who had a light expression on her face as her lips move as she talk. ‘ _She must be comfortable with Nathan now._ ’ Y/N figured, delighted. “That’s my booth right there.”

“Well then, I guess this is where I’ll set off.” bid the Ravenclaw.

Y/N nodded and, feeling so bold, gave the girl an embrace. “I couldn’t take you enough for showing me the way, Penelope. I was having a hard time to make out which way to go and I may have gone on to the wrong places if it weren’t for you.”

“Y-you’re welcome, I’m happy to help. I’m a, well, a Prefect after all. It’s kind of my job.”

“I honestly don’t know what this Prefect business is yet but nevertheless, I’ve appreciate what you’ve done.” answered Y/N, still hasn’t let go of her hold.

Penelope, though, felt warm. Not the ‘ _It’s-so-hot-I’m-sweating_ ’ kind of warm, but the ‘ _It-makes-me-kinda-happy_ ’ instead.

Their proximity lasted merely half a minute before the hold of the little girl finally let go.

“I’ll be seeing you other time, Y/N.” was what left Penelope’s mouth before she could even thoroughly think about her wording.

“I really hope so. I’ve enjoyed your company very much, Penelope.”

“Likewise.” and off Penelope goes, returning to the Ravenclaw cabin to do her duty as a Prefect. Though why hadn’t she search for Percy himself to escort the girl, Penelope just told herself that she forgot because she got too invested in talking to the girl. But what was done was already done.

She do hope that she get to talk to Y/N again sometimes in Hogwarts.

* * *

 

When Y/N open the door, she quickly take noticed that her companions were not alone. A brunette had seemingly joined them while in her absent.

“Hey, you’re back!” Nathan stated the obvious, before he smiled at her mockingly, “Got lost did ya, mate?”

“Shut it.” hissed Y/N, blushing a bit. And before she could look at the new face, Ginny stood in front of her, looking thrilled.

“Oh, Y/N, you’re here! Great timing!” she squealed, making Y/N internally awed at her endearing face.

“What is it, Eve?”

“I want you to meet,” the redhead started, finally stepping away, “Hermione Granger!”

To say Y/N felt starstruck would be an understatement, no, no, she’s… stunned and mesmerized, a feeling of assurance and contentment sudden flood her senses –it’s something she can compare to having to sniff a chloroform (though she managed to survived it without any fatal causes but that’s a story for another time) –and Y/N would have lost her conscious if it was to ever heighten her senses more.

She did felt dazed and had to lean to the frame of the doorway to still stand. Y/N’s years of practice, disciplines to keep her walls hard and invisible to be ever drilled, crumbled without a sound as those brown eyes saw her, studies her with the same reflection of curiosity that Y/N would have on her face when she sees something interesting enough to pay attention to. And it beams with a smile that enamored her.

Y/N’s mind rushes with thoughts of what, why, how and _what?_ It goes on repeat as Y/N stilled, the silent lingers –Nathan observing and Ginny simply look back and forth between the two of them –and only then did that smoothing voice snaps Y/N out of the trance she was stuck on.

The voice buzzed in her ear, and it says ‘ _Say something._ ’

“I-I…” Y/N reached out her hand and cleared her throat to somehow cease the sudden dryness, “Eet iz a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle.”

Y/N’s British accent falls back to her native tongue. It felt so weird to hear that voice again. Though, Y/N do speak French here and there just to keep the language fresh in her mind while in the presence of Megan and Nathan (and also Lilith, but the woman doesn’t really fully understand French even after all these years so Y/N would do it be just to mess with her mum).

“My name iz Y/N L/N.” and here she is again, talking like how she had 8 years ago. And when Y/N reached her hand to complete the introduction, she found the girl staring at her.

Hermione, swallowing to help her dry throat, shutters “N-nice to meet you, indeed.” as she let her palm meet the waiting hand. Yet Y/N had surprised her when she didn’t shake Hermione’s hand. She, instead, took it by her fingertips and turned her hand around before bending down to land a kiss on the back of her knuckles, leading Hermione a blushing mess because of that simple, sensational gesture.

It was so bold, just so that made Hermione’s heart beating in glee.

“You must pardon moi but you…” Y/N trailed off as she stood confident, having to see that reaction satisfied her, “Tu es _très_ belle.” _You are very beautiful._

Y/N learned to speak clearly in English when still young, though her grandparents adored her accent – _her voice_ to be precise –when she spoke in her native tongue instead, Y/N had grown to hate it when other people ask about her background after hearing her speak.

She hates it, for some reason that she keep for herself. So she try to adapt the English people’s sound despite how much it would remind of her the person she wanted to forget.

It was better to just remember than to actually talk about it.

But here, she was filled with nothing but joy to see such affect towards the other girl.

Nathan was quickly alarmed as he caught the signs of Y/N’s building anxiety, mainly was her changing voice. It comes and goes when she was deeply emotional after all but he simply stood there, waiting, and watched. He believed in her, that she’s capable to be strong when feeling weak, but he’ll know when to cut in.

Beside, the girl was seemingly flirting so Nathan doesn’t know what to feel about that.

Hermione was perplexed though, the girl in front of her was short in height, a pair of bright eyes and adoring feature, was nothing she had imagined that the Hearth had spoken of. Her and Professor McGonagall had exchange letters this summer about their mission, about the suppose shell they needed to keep an eye of. And both had admitted what they’ll be expecting, yet recalling the Goddess’ spoken words about a scarred past…

Well, Hermione was confused. This girl doesn’t show any sign that she had thought she’d notice.

“I…I don’t speak French.” But of course she knew it was French, Hermione may not know the whole language, just a few words, but it was the sound that mostly gave it away.

“Ah, forgive me for z’at…” the girl looks down shyly, her hand cupping the side of her neck and rub it timidly. “I just couldn’t find z’e right words to describe ‘ow I find you so gorgeous, Mademoiselle ‘Ermione.”

Dear Salazar, is this girl trying to kill Hermione?

And those eyes… ‘ _Stop looking at me with those eyes._ ’

Hermione somehow gets what the Goddess meant now because just by the look of those eyes – _if you really look at them –_ there was a depth that mesmerized you. Still you and tell you to ‘ _Look at me_. _See me, I’m here and you will know it_.’ They told you story without a word, those eyes are just… ‘ _Dear Merlin, those eyes… it’s –they’re so intense._ ’

“I-ahh.” she cleared her throat then, becoming unsure of how to act now as she become nervous. “T-thank you, I-umm, I find your eyes the most beautiful pair I’ve seen so far.”

Y/N had purred a “Merci.” _Thank you_.               

Hermione found it just so adorably and undeniably just so and it wasn’t just Hermione that had been affected as she glance at Ginny, who was standing now next to the boy she learned named Nathan Colt, a blush on both of her cheeks as the blond boy stand there looking far more amused.

Wanting the conversation to stir away from this whole tension, Hermione started with “Ginny says you and Nathan here are Muggles too, is that right?”

“Qui, belle,” nodded the girl in question, “and I assuming z’at you are too by z’e way you’ve asked, non?”

The girl in front of her was being courteous, bringing such appeal to a whole new level with just a smile and bright shine on her eyes.

“I-I am,” she finally managed to answer, “Though, I’ve always known that I was different from the rest, it had been bizarre for me to learn that I was a witch all along.”

And why had she inserted this, Hermione just couldn’t control herself. This girl in front of her, she had that charisma that tells you she’s listening… _really_ listening.

A look of understanding flashed on the girls face and she nodded knowingly. “Ah yes, it had been hard for Nathan and I too, we were too outnumbered by the norms, mocked for our difference that we, ourselves, could not understand. But to be here gives off pleasances to know what made those happened.”

All three of them noticed the change of her voice, the purring accent had vanish and had been replaced by a sad tone but none said anything about it and had instead focused on the actually words being stated.

“I’m… I’m sorry about that.” grimace Hermione, finding herself to be in common with the brief life story.

Y/N had walked further inside the compartment then and sat down, Nathan following her and the boy held her hand, caressing the back of her palm before placing a soft kiss on Y/N’s forehead. “It’s okay now,” he said, “the past, it’s gonna stay there and we’re here, making sure that our future is at its best.”

They shared a smile that only they could comprehend and leave it to that.

“Well, I should probably go back to my compartment. No one’s looking after my things and I’m not sure if anyone in here is honest enough not to steal my book.” Hermione inserted, flashing an uncertain and apologetic smile.

“Well, surely we’ll see each other again later.” Ginny assured and the two nodded in agreement, the gestures were enough to guarantee that it was okay for Hermione to go.

After a few second counted by Nathan, who then cast a silencing spell on the booth, the blond softly inquired, “I’m not gonna judge or anything but _what the hell was that?!_ ”

Thank God he actually put a _Silencing Charm_ (which he learn and then put a prank on his favorite person in the whole world, just so she’d panic when both her mothers’ doesn’t seem to hear her talk whenever. ‘ _That was some memory; unfortunately, I will never forget the punch I got after that_.’ but it was still great) or else the whole train could have heard him yell.

 “I don’t know!” countered Y/N who faced her friend with a surprised look, not that she was taken by surprise by her friend’s questioning but she was surprised of herself instead.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Nathan dictated louder as he and Y/N stood from their seats, Y/N to pace and Nathan just followed.

“I mean _I don’t know!”_ Y/N insisted before squatting, face fully red by embarrassment. She can’t believe what she just did!

Their argument was watched by a confused, slightly amused, redhead who held Y/N’s Siamese cat by her chest, the cat herself had watched the scene.

“You can’t possible switch like that all the sudden!” Nathan pointed out before muttering “What the bloody hell. This is the first time in years I heard you talk like that, I mean, I just –argh!” His frustration turned to worry quickly as he questioned “Are you okay or something?”

“I-I’m fine, I actually –I don’t feel like how I would normally. It was just _there_ all the sudden and I couldn’t stop! Would it be weird that I actually think that it wasn’t _me_?”

“What do you mean it wasn’t you?” interrogated Nathan, now dead serious about the situation.

Yet their argument was interrupted by a knock on the door and an old lady with a car offered “Any sweets for you from the trolly, dearies?” the Trolly witch asked.

“Oh, yes of course!” Nathan, remembering to cancel his spell first, accepted.

His love for sweets surfacing and he pick out several treats for himself without even asking how much they cost, but was thoughtful of others as he offered Y/N and Ginny anything they’d fancy. Of course, it was a yes from Y/N (however how she’d answer, Nathan will probably make her share half the bill) but Ginny was shy at first but alas, with both persistent from the Muggles, agreed to have the Cauldron Cakes that the blond boy offered.

Y/N stands beside her soon-to-be-high-from-sweet friend and beam the woman a smile, “Thank you, ma’am.” She stated, giving Nathan a helping hand on holding the treats.

“Anything else, dear?” the trolly witch asked, returning Y/N’s smile just as wide.

Y/N glances at her friend and seeing them content to what they have; Y/N confirmed “No, I think we’re all satisfied with these.”

And so, the woman was gone, headed to the next booth with her cart of sweets.

They quickly chatter around, the three excited to taste each of the candy products on deck. For a moment they were just too busy unwrapping and eating that the only sound they could produce were moan of approvals to each taste. Thankfully, Ginny murmur some warnings so Y/N and Nathan would avoid eating something horrible.

When Nathan was halfway finished, he decided to put some away into his bag and faced his friend with a stern “Y/N,” that quickly alerted the girl in question that he wasn’t backing away from the subject, and to confirm he added “don’t think I’m letting that one pass.”

Y/N sighs as she let her hand rest upon her lap, the candy pardoned, before admitting “Really, I don’t know what came over me just now.” and she saw the boy squint his eyes at her in suspicious.

“It just,” she hesitate to continue, “I was sudden so nervous –well to be honest, it was totally the opposite but I was nervous still –and when I saw Miss Granger, I just – _that_. And like, it was so sudden, like I don’t even like talking _that way_ but boom, and like, it felt like I wasn’t even talking at all but someone else but really, that’s ridiculous but honestly that’s the explanation I have.” She shrugs, ending her rambling with an embarrass smile and red cheeks, though what she speaks about was all true.

And seeing this, Nathan accepted it, though may had misinterpret the whole thing. He grins then, and Y/N knew something was on the boy’s mind, and sing-sang “You got a crush~!”

“What?” both girl’s pondered at the boy’s statement. Y/N’s eyes were wide as Ginny’s.

“Y/N’s got a crush!” Her agape mouth and speechless state seems to make him believe his conclusion was true so Nathan gasp “Oh shite, you really got a crush on Hermione Granger!”

“N-no, you bugger! It’s not something like that!” Y/N defended. “Really, it just I felt something click in me and all and –” but it seems to be no use for Y/N to try and explain the agenda that had occurred as the boy continues to tease her. Nathan had believed those blushes were from the embarrassment of being caught red-handed while in truth, it was half of his thought that was correct.

Ginny didn’t know why she felt a pang in her chest area. ‘ _Weird,’_ she thought as she glances down to the sweet she had eaten, wrappers spreading in her lap, ‘ _I guess I ate too much.’_

* * *

 

Upon arriving to the Hogsmeade Station, the first year were called out by a man like a giant. “Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!” called the man. All children, different in height and weight, had followed the voice and so does Y/N, Nathan, and Ginny. Rubeus Hagrid, as Ginny had told to be a half-giant –much to Y/N’s and Nathan’s surprise, I mean, the man is technically a giant already –had lead the 1st years in a path, quite shady actually, that leads student to ride a fleet of small boats.

All sailed themselves across the Black Lake, as Y/N have read in the books and Ginny’s description, and soon they’ve landed near the base of Hogwarts Castle. The student, who had exchanged excited chatters had gone on with Y/N’s group exchanges their own, was then greeted on the castle door by the Deputy Headmistress. It was Y/N who first caught sight of the woman of grace.

“It’s Professor McGonagall!” she chirps then, catching some of the other 1st years’ attention.

The woman, hearing this of course, had look at the sea of students that tail Hagrid. “Well, ‘hey’re all yers, Professor.” said the half-giant.

“Thank you, Hagrid, I’ll take it from here.” Minerva nodded at the said half-giant and Y/N watched him go with a hint of curiosity. She faced the woman just in time to hear her greet “Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." Minerva informed, her emerald eyes catching a glimpse of _the_ (e/c) pair in the crowd and she couldn’t help herself but throw a smile on the lass’ way.

From the last night Y/N had saw the Deputy, many pleasant things had been tingling in her chest, the buzzing voice in her ear active and calling –and it was once again, calling the soft name of ‘ _Min_.’ once again.

They were told to wait for minute and so the excited chatters goes on until the woman had come to lead them to the said Great Hall. Nathan, on Y/N’s right side, and Ginny, who walked in Y/N’s left side, had been going on about which houses they would prefer to be in while Y/N herself seems to be deep in thought as she followed the woman on front.

She’s been feeling kind of dispassionate, or some sort, ever since stepping on the land. Something seemed to be amiss. It was like that moment –when having to gaze upon Hermione Granger’s eyes, that something in her was calm, _too_ calm yet panicked and unsettling, for her own liking. She cannot seem to share Ginny’s, or even Nathan’s, exuberance.

Why isn’t she excited as the others? Why this said place so new yet already is home? She already knew the halls, from her dreams; everything was pictured perfectly that she can actually navigate the ways just through her mind.

Those dreams started after he… _he_ was gone.

But still, she wondered why she sees these, everything in her dream.

Her questions were answered by a mere voice that buzzed in her ears, whispering ‘ _You know why, dear child, I’ve told you before._ ’ And Y/N didn’t take a second to figure it all out, believing that the voice was, beyond doubt, saying the truth.

They were told to wait in small room, said by Minerva, for the Sorting ceremony. She return shortly after and Minerva then explains the houses, the Gryffindor where the brave are gathered, the Ravenclaw where the intellect are together, the Slytherin where one explore being ambitious and the Hufflepuff where the kind ones are but Y/N wasn’t truly listening –having to hear it before, memorized it by heart –and was simply studying the woman.

And as promised, they finally step inside the Great Hall. Y/N couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw thousand and thousand lit candies floating midair over the four long tables, where other students are sitting, fixed in the room. In where she stands, she sees each table was laid upon a glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the end of the hall was another long table where Y/N assumed where teacher staff will –are seated. Hundred of faces are looking over the sea of new students while Y/N had look upon the ceiling, of which she saw velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. “Wow.” she breathes out. “This is amazing.”

And she glances back to her friend who was looking upward as well and they exchange “Wicked.” comment at the same time.

And so the Sorting soon begin after a singing performance from the hat itself.

Y/N was anxious as her friend, feeling that each name that was being called were time being counted down until a bomb explodes. Nathan holds her hand, a sign of comfort and a gesture of assurance. She calms then.

It was Y/N who had been called first. With deep breath and a look from Professor McGonagall –that was giving her encouragement to take a step forward, a look that promised no harm was to be bestowed to her –Y/N headed to take her turn finally.

Hermione watched Y/N walked towards the Sorting Hat with careful eyes and her Professor caught her brown eyes and gave Hermione a nod. Their quest had started the moment the girl had step into the castle.

Y/N then sat on the small stool.

‘Ah _, you’re back once again. You’ve been gone quite longer than the past, dear_.’

‘ _Pardon?_ ’ frowned Y/N, not certain of the voice she just heard.

‘ _Ah, it’s different this time._ ’ a chuckle from the hat. ‘ _So let’s see –oh my, my, my… such poor thing. A life as yours, it surprises me that you are still… functional as a human being. You Muggles are quite something, yes you are. And you’ve decided to hide it from everyone… all and sundry here, the Purist especially, sees you as weak and I say that I greatly disagree_.’

‘ _W-what are you babbling about?_ ’ Y/N inquired, now nervous and alarmed.

‘ _Do not fret, no one can hear as you can tell_.’ assured the voice, sounding pitiful. ‘ _Now, where shall I sort you? Hmm; a maiden with such heart yet your mind is also sharp with a soul also kin of courage, but will be certainly be a good influence to those who are afraid._ ’ It rambles on and Y/N felt like jumping off the stool just to keep the hat away from her now that Y/N’s sure that it knows what she’s hiding.

‘ _Oh, you are a Reid also. It makes sense somehow. This makes your sorting such a hard choice. Where should I put you, dear Hearth, or rather you, Y/N? Putting you either of the houses seems to be a great lost to the others. And you are uncertain to any as I reckon, a mind want something different to what the heart desire._ ’

Y/N wondered ‘ _A-are you even considering putting me to Slytherin?_ ’ by how the hat was talking. ‘ _I am Muggleborn if you can’t tell._ ’

‘ _Ah yes, but no blood will be ever do the deciding here but I._ ’ informed the Sorting Hat. ‘ _But alas, you are not truly fit there. Gryffindor would do, as the other two. It will polish your bravery well but you find yourself not wanting to be so expose, expectation seems to be not your forte._

‘ _Nevertheless, you will surely get along with the Ravenclaw, where you can share your mingling theories and witty intellect, it will help you grow your wisdom enough to properly lead but the problems is that you don’t blend in well in such crowd, it will not influence you greatly. But you will do great there, I can see. You will surprise all about your plans, about emerging Muggles’ invention with the magical ways._ ’

‘ _I feel like there’s a ‘_ but _’ coming along._ ’ thought Y/N.

‘ _Yes, for the heart like yours wishes not to be exposed. You Reid are secretive by nature. Why is that I wonder? Alas, perhaps its persistent will be where you will be content. You will be safe there, where you are allowed to mingle with others and it will train your trust and let it grow firmer and there, you shall use your life-experience wit to guide. You have learned under the wings of wolves, now you must go and come back leading your own pack._ ’

‘ _And where will that ’there’ be?_ ’

“Hufflepuff!” declared the Sorting Hat. 

As the hat jumps off, Y/N took her cue to the clapping crowd who then greeted her with smiles and welcomes. There was even an effervescent one that had step through her personal bubble, hugging her and making her seat next to her. A damsel with a dark and –because of the hug, Y/N had accidentally got a touch of those –silky hairs that rest on her shoulder and above her head rest a goggle, obviously used for flight.

“Hey, nice to meet you!” said girl informed. “My name’s Ella Nelson, a 2nd year.”

Y/N giggled at that cheeky smile, stating “Pleasure.” as she bend her body once more to bow before another name was called to be sorted.

Aback, the older girl blinked before grinning “It’s great to have you on the house, Y/N, and oh by the way,” Ella started, “that’s Nick.” pointing at the one across the table.

At the sound of his name, the boy of shambled copper hair looks at their direction. “Sup mate.” He smiled.

“He’s my friend and also a 2nd year.” Ella said and then point out the one sitting next to her. “And this is my sister, Mia; a first year like you and next to her is Tiff.”

Y/N gave the girls a wave, which Mia grinned at while Tiff simply throws an acknowledging nod before returning to her chit-chat with the other crowd.

“Hey, did you notice it took you almost 5 minutes to be sorted?” Mia reported, gaining a frown eyebrow from an unconvinced Y/N. “No seriously, like you didn’t noticed all of us dreading in excitement while you sat there?”

“No, I did not.” she confessed. “I thought it was only a mere minute by how fast the hat was talking.”

Before Ella and Mia could say anything else, Professor McGonagall then called upon Y/N’s friend and she saw the blond boy flushed slightly, feeling the eyes of others as he stalls towards Professor McGonagall, who waits with the Sorting Hat on her hand. Nathan sat in the small stool then and the woman place the hat above his head.

The boy was obviously nervous and Y/N was finally hit by the realization that they could be possibly separated. This made her sweat in great deal because of fear, not certain of the future if ever she would see lesser of the blond in their stay here and her conclusion had been right when the Sorting Hat yelled “Gryffindor!”

Y/N caught Nathan widens ice-blue colored eyes. He gapes, hesitatingly stood from the stool and may have stand there a few more seconds, eyes never leaving Y/N’s, and only did he join his house when Y/N gave a defeated nod. He shared the same dread look as Y/N when he took a seat and his shy shell emerges as the other Gryffindor welcomed him.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Ella sounded jokingly, seeing the sadness creep on Y/N’s face and had wanted to try and lift the girl’s spirit.

But Y/N didn’t have the strength to act upset at the accusation and only stated “No… he’s my friend.”

Hearing the discomfort of her voice, Ella couldn’t think of a way to comfort a stranger. From her seat, Ella searched for the said Nathan Colt and saw the boy looking from all over there, from the Gryffindor, to the Hufflebuff’s table, to Y/N.

“Hey,” Mia called out, filling out the silence, “don’t worry; you can still see him from time to time. If he cares much of you, he’ll do his best to keep up with you and you vice versa.”

This somehow lifted Y/N’s downed heart, her pounding thoughts ceasing a little bit. When she glances back to her friend and saw him, as if he knew what Mia had said, grinned and nodded at her way. Y/N throws the boy the same smile. After all, immigrate that grow up together, stays together.

When the sorting was finally done, with Ginny being sorted to Gryffindor as well, and all students sat down into their respective tables, the Welcoming Feast was told to start. Y/N was more of a meat-girl –blame her uncle for that –for never had she liked the taste of vegetable (it’s _yucky_ ) and always been force to like them, though it was her mothers’ that told her so and she cannot refuse them mind you, and now that the meals in front of her was something she fancy, she dug in.

But, her grandparents had taught her manners, and so she ate with them. Ella and Mia talks to her as well as Nick, but the boy had some other Hufflepuff friends to accompany, not that she mind. Y/N really like how messy the boy’s hair was and he told her that he never bother combing them because they will always return like how they are, _messy_.

Over the Gryffindor’s table, she hears a pair of laughter from Nathan and Ginny, who was now being accompanied by Hermione, and felt a pang of loneliness in her, even if she had Mia and Ella to talk to. But Y/N was taught better than to be a foul mood; she rather enjoys what this new life was giving her.

At some point, Y/N would feel many pair of eyes looking at her direction. At first, she caught Hermione Granger looking her way and when Y/N caught the brunette, they shared a smile, though both done it shyly, especially Hermione whilst Y/N was just a little embarrass about what happened in the train.

Then, it was Professor McGonagall that Y/N saw on the teacher’s table looking at her.

Y/N beams a smile at the woman and Minerva only gave her an acknowledging nod, suppressing her own smile for the sake of her stern-Deputy image. That was enough for Y/N though, but the stares continue on while she tried not to act self-conscious.

Y/N glance back again to the high table after a while, to simply study who could be possibly her teacher and she found a dark orbs glancing her way. A man, though Y/N was too far to distinguish any other feature other than a black robe and hair, was looking her way with squinted eyes, studying her without shame and Y/N look away, uncertain of how to react to such attention and simply decided to ignore the man and his eyes –which look away after a moment of being caught.

It was Katie Bell she caught looking next, Y/N saw her raise a cup at her way and Y/N beams at the greeting, grinning at the older girl on the Gryffindor table.

And of course, Y/N _had_ to look at the Ravenclaw table.

And Penelope Clearwater chose the right time to wave her hand to gain her attention.

Y/N grins back just as excitedly before waving her hand as a greeting.

And so, this was how it all started and little Y/N didn’t knew being here with Nathan Colt had set everything into its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm carving some "What's your damage, Heather?" right now and jamming Heathers; the musical in my way to work lolz  
> Then I just realize.... that I really ship ChandSaw more than I ever had.
> 
> Daisy once quoted me "Well fuck me gentle with a chainsaw." once while she was reading this and I swear that girl is just making me fall in love with her. (A bonus, when she found out I'm a big fan too, she tried to mimic Heather Chandler the whole day, and she got the bitchy-ness on point. All this happened yesterday. Yep guys, I think I'm really deep in this one)


	6. The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know, you should have expect a chapter for Overwatch my dear fear me but I just T^^T  
> The writer's block is so distracting i don't know what I'm suppose to do...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry T^^T
> 
> enjoy this though, but do bear with me if you see mistake. I wrote this in a rush
> 
> EDITED

**Chapter 6**

In the end, Mia seems as fond of Y/N’s presence as she is to the rose-gold blonde. Ella, while in the progress of eating, had switched seat with her younger sister to speak with another Hufflepuff, Nick, and had been whispering to each other (and would sometimes spare a glance her way, though Y/N pretended to be too occupied with Mia and Tiff to notice).

Mia had been acting a little handsy, _very affectionate_ , but thankfully limited, which made Y/N consider it before full-heartedly welcome the gestures. The girl only did hold her arm so no harm for the rest of the feast. Though Y/N could admit, if it’s not Nathan, she was really uncomfortable with physical touches. It came to the point that she had to tell the girl not to hold her right arm, which was why Mia had agree to exchange seat with her sister in the first place just so she cling in Y/N’s left arm instead.

At this, she ease, Y/N ate with everyone else trying not to tremble or swat the girl’s hand and put some distance between her and the Nelson gal.

Unknowing to Y/N, several eyes were on her while the start-of-term feast goes on.

Hermione did _not_ like it a bit. She wasn’t even eating anymore as she glared daggers halfway across the Great Hall. This _girl_ was too clingy for her own taste and it _is_ Hermione’s mission to keep an eye on Y/N.

But this sudden distaste brought question in Hermione’s train of thought. Why, _why_ was she acting so… she couldn’t even put it in words! Merlin, Y/N looks so uncomfortable. But to what Hermione knows, Y/N was too courteous to deny – _protest_ about the unneeded deeds.

Minerva, can too, feel the distress.

It calls her and honestly, Minerva was very dumbfounded to what needs to be done. The drive to protect had always been great and right here is nothing different than before but she can’t stride into the hall with everyone’s eyes on her, not like how she would done in past.

The Hearth’s distress would only reach her in privacy, and both would try to produce solution to what was bothering them, and here again; Minerva was reminded that she’s dealing with something so _diverse_ yet the same, just not in the similar way.

Both Guardians was really feeling bothered at their lack of action as the night goes on.

“Argh, that girl!” growled the one beside Hermione, and she turn to look. It was Ginny and the redhead was staring at the same pair as Hermione, though was lacking concern and only filled with disgust. “What is it with those Nelson sisters, always so handsy towards people?”

“You know them?” Hermione murmured, though loud enough for Ginny to hear, while her eyes never leaving the spot on the Hufflepuff table.

“Of course I bloody do!” Ginny almost screamed but manage to hush herself when the volume of her tone increases. “That girl, Ella Nelson, as I’ve heard from my brother, Percy, had somehow started an affair with a 4th and 6th years boys and had tried to make herself look victimized by acting like she was just _so_ in love with the two that she couldn’t really choose the time she got caught. Percy’s the one that caught the whole affair going on in an empty classroom at _night_.”

Hermione frown at that. “How come I never heard of _that_ and you did when you didn’t even go here last year?”

Ginny chuckled nervously, unsure of how to answer. She means, how _could_ she explain that she bothered all her brothers all summer just to know what was going on with her all-time crush, Harry Potter?

Her pause made Hermione eyed her with squinted eyes and Ginny quickly made up “Apparently, I heard you were too busy keeping up with my brother and H-Harry to even keep up with gossips. And I didn’t even take you as one to believe in them.”

“That is true.” Hermione nodded then, thankfully convinced. Hermione, though, was simply ignoring the sudden shy tone that Ginny made when saying her friend’s name, before returning to look at Y/N.

“But…” the new Gryffindor, Nathan Colt, mumbled as he looked lost when they, Ginny and herself, faced him. “Why is _she_ getting all… _close_ with Y/N?”

No one was able to give a solid answer.

The subject was temporally put aside when the Headmaster boomed for all to stand. Without much question, everyone did. Hermione caught the idea that they were about sing the Hogwarts Song and groan internally, grimacing. She really _hates_ this song.

Y/N didn’t really know what’s going on and simply stood with the others. The Headmaster, who she find quite alluring but she has doubts because ‘ _That is so much light in him, like the whole brightness is hiding something_. _God, I’m going to end up blind just by looking at him._ ’

And as she thought of this, she tried to squints her eyes to lessen the colors around her. Y/N was really suffering and hope that whatever was going on, it’ll end soon so she could maybe rest her eyes for a bit.

Albus Dumbledore told all to “Have it in your own rhyme. Sing!” and upon glancing up to and unfolding scroll in the air, she saw lyrics of which everyone followed as the man waved his hand.

_“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they’re bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we’ve forgot,_

_Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.”_

Y/N couldn’t much sing along not knowing what tune to go along with so she listened closely. And listening to Mia and Ella, who was sing in the same rhymed, Y/N managed to pick out a tune though on that time, the song had ended.

Or had it?

“Back to the beginning, again!” the Headmaster dictated to the students.

This time, Y/N was prepared to sing along.

She was singing, feeling giddy at how the song sounded in her ears. She loved singing, always had. It was her way to express, she grew up accompanied by lullabies, and Y/N didn’t grow out of it.

Singing, music, they became her medicine, her real life _magic_.

A voice smooth in the ear, the hum of gentle sound and a tone sounding heavenly caught all’s attention.

The girl was too focused on the song, to deep in her haze that she didn’t noticed the quietness that flood the Great Hall, the silent that everyone was in just to hear her sing. And the newly sorted Hufflepuff hummed as the end neared, only then did she become aware of the keen, awestruck eyes watching her.

She felt panic, of course, as eyeing the crowd with wide eyes. Her (e/c) unsure and both of her legs felt wobbly like a spaghetti as she felt the weight of everyone’s eyes. ‘ _Mon Dieu, did I do something wrong? Did I say the wrong words?_ ’ was her dooming thoughts.

Minerva felt like it’s all new all over again, like it was just the first time she heard that voice. And memories brought her to her own haze, eyes becoming dreamingly as she stared at the nervous girl. She breath out a sigh, remembering ages ago when a particular song was sang to her.

‘ _Goddess, she has always been a Goddess._ ’

A sound of slaps interrupted the silence, and another, and followed by another. Mia Nelson had a gleeful smile as she abruptly claps and her older sister followed, and in the Gryffindor table, Nathan Colt whistled, applauding himself too.

Minerva wasn’t sure who followed next but in the end, everyone in the Great Hall was applauding in praises. She, too, claps along, and she  couldn’t help but flash a big smile when the girl found her eyes again, and that shy smile that crossed her cute, chubby face remind Minerva of many thing… hurting the Deputy unintentionally.

It hurts to remember them alone.

Y/N was still red when the House Prefects were told to escort the new students to their dorms. She bid her friends goodnight, going further red to talk again with Hermione (seriously, Y/N couldn’t meet those chocolate eyes without recalling what happened in the train), and Nathan continued to whisper in her ears before they part, saying how Hermione was glaring at Mia the whole time they ate.

And her tainted cheeks didn’t falter when everyone in her House was curious about her. While they were being toured by the Prefects, Y/N was constantly being approached, to be complimented or to be interrogated, sometimes even both.

“Practiced.” was all she could advise since it’s what she’s been doing all these years.

Nick, from before, did join the first year as they were being escorted the Hufflepuff basement, and had put his attention on her, asking – _interrogating_ her. But one question particularly surprised her. “Are you a Siren?”

Though, Y/N is unaware of the true history of Siren in the Wixing world, she have some small knowledge about them.

“No. I’m not; I’m actually just a Muggleborn.”

Nick, with two boys backing him up, insisted “No way. By what happened back there, that can’t be true.” And then his friends fired their own questions and theories.

Thankfully, they were noisy and gain the attention of one of the Prefect. Quickly, they were dismissed by Gabriel Truman, who threatened to appoint them into detention if they didn’t leave the group.

“Thank you.” Y/N gave a slight bow, too energy-drained to function right.

There were many things in her mind, many question for her own self that she hasn’t yet found answers to. And all she’s asking now is for a moment of peace, and her friend Nathan, but that one is impossible for tonight, since he’s in the Gryffindor tower while she’s here, being cling on by a girl as short as her.

“You alright there chap?” asked Gabriel, kind enough to lower his voice while his Prefect partner takes the lead in the front.

He had seen her in the train, passing by looking so lost but she was confronted by other Prefect, a Ravenclaw, and they were talking like they were already familiar to each other so Gabriel didn’t bother confronting this girl before.

She was… intriguing to be honest. Something about her calls for attention and the funny thing about this is that _she_ doesn’t seem to want that attention. ‘ _Poor kid_.’ he thought. Gabriel found himself pitying her.

“I am, thank you, a-again, for talking to them. I wasn’t sure when it was going to end; they’ve been asking me about everything that I can’t even explain. I did try, you know, but that doesn’t seem to be enough.” Y/N was rambling, she knows that, but for tonight, she didn’t care. And with a tired sigh, she mumbled “They just want to hear what they want.”

She just _really_ wants this night to end already,

Mia, who heard the faint voice, frowns and finally studies the state of her new friend. And by how she was grimacing, Mia finally steps aside. She plans to give the other girl some space of her own but was quickly swoon when Y/N, feeling Mia loosens her grip, took a hold of her hand instead and give it a gentle squeeze whilst rewarding Mia with a small smile.

Mia blushes, totally charmed straight to the bone while Y/N stayed oblivious to the truth, and looks at Tiff, who was watching them in suspicion ever since they were still at the Great Hall. She shrugs, trying to hide her big grin when she look at the other way, but was failing when she felt Tiff jab her by the ribs.

Gabriel, who was standing at Y/N’s right side (since the other side was occupied by the other two Hufflepuff), gave Y/N a soft pat on her shoulder, assuring “Come on then, we’re almost at the girl’s dorm.”

Y/N then learned that fate had other thing in mind for her when she was assigned to be roommates with Tiff Lalppig, Anya Maple, and lastly, Mia Nelson. It wasn’t like she was complaining or anything, but Mia seem so make it her quest to be _always_ be the _closest_ to Y/N.

Y/N picks the bed near the window and before she knows it, Mia was buggering Tiff to leave the spot next to her free so she could, well, take it since the other girl, Anya, had occupied the other bed on the other side. Y/N just sighed, unsure if the girl was just really like this or there was something else happening. Though Y/N think it was unusual when Tiff was looking at her friend funny.

She settles in her spot, putting her luggage to be made tomorrow and sat down in the edge, looking at the windowpane. Y/N wondered, is it too late to take a shower? Y/N had already map the whole castle and found that she had at least be back within thirty minutes if she go out now.

Still, that would be suspicious of her and Y/N was unsure if anyone was being a look-out at the hall, making sure that they were tucked-in already. And besides, checking the time with a spell of “ _Tempus._ ” she found that it was already 9:31 PM, passed curfew.

“Whoa.” A few voices murmur, making Y/N snap out of her little self-world.

Anya Maple stood there by the side of her bed, facing Y/N with an awestruck look.

Y/N tilted her head, “Pardon?”

“H-how did you do that? _What_ was that?” Anya inquired, quickly jumping over her bed to sit on the edge just like how Y/N was doing.

Y/N answered “A…a time-checking spell.” as she fiddle with her wand as a nervous habit.

“T-that’s…”  Tiff, who was supposed to be busy with fixing up her things in her side of the room, shutters.

“Amazing!” awed Mia, answering for her when Tiff took too long to add anything. “You already know spells! What else do you know? Tiff and I knew some but my parents just taught me basic and Tiff is hiding things under her sleeves.”                  

Y/N admitted “A-a few too.”

“Can you do another one then?” Anya asked, “Only if you want.”

Y/N was put in pressure when the three of them, despite Anya’s assurance that she could say no, was looking at her expectantly.

‘ _Only one, that wouldn’t hurt… or maybe two_.’ she told herself. Clearing her throat, Y/N waved her wand to cast a _Bubble-producing Spell_ and stilled them before casting a _Blueball Flames_ _Spell_ on them. Making the bubbles float around with tiny blue flames dancing inside them.

She remembers how amazed her best friend when she shown him this little trick she experiment with.

“Wow!” commented her audiences while Y/N controlled where the bubbles were going.

She made them spin around her new friends, completely winning their interest.

“Merlin, you can already do these?” Tiff interjects, watching with a smile but it disappeared when she seemingly remembered something. “But wait – _wait, wait, wait_ you said you’re Muggleborn!”

Y/N, not getting the sudden exclamation, nodded as she summon the flames back to her wand (wouldn’t want them going around with the possibility of them burning something) “I –yes, I am.” And she opens the window to let the bubbles out.

“But how come you’re already educated with magic? You only learned you were a witch like what –a month ago?”

“Two months, actually...” Y/N nodded, though inside she was feeling like there’s accusation going on, but kept her mouth shut about that and let the girl get a conclusion of her own. “Is there… Is there something wrong?”

Tiff seems taken back by that quick, firm answer. She was about to ask another when Mia implies “Nothing! Nothing, ignore her, she’s just like that –hehe.” as she ushered Tiff in the corner, seemingly arguing about something in silent-whispers.

Y/N frowns a bit, looking at Anya who watched just as confuse as Y/N is. Seeing her questioning look, Anya answered with a shrug and a soft “I don’t know what’s with them either.” before returning to her bed, preparing for sleep.

Y/N was about to ask what was going on when she felt something soft and ticklish rubs her by her leg and look down just as Pixie meowed for her attention. “Oh hey, you’re back.” Y/N grinned. The cat was already gone when they arrived in the castle and Y/N just let her familiar explore, knowing that curiosity got that cat.

“Okay, it’s late; we should all go to sleep.” Mia, apparently done talking with Tiff, inserted. And when she turns, she saw the cat in Y/N’s arms and squealed. “Oh my God, is that yours?!”

Y/N felt her ear-drums hurting and winces slightly, before nodding. “She’s Pixie, my cat.”

“Merlin’s beard, she’s really –” Mia tried to touch Y/N’s cat, but Pixie didn’t take a liking for her and hissed a warning, before jumping off Y/N then invade the bed, purposely ignoring the hurt look from Y/N’s new friend. “Ahh… she already doesn’t like me.”

“Sorry,” Y/N nervously chuckles, “that’s… she has a specific taste towards people. Don’t worry; she doesn’t like my mum either.”

Mia pouted then but nodded in acceptance.

Soon, everyone was getting ready to bed and a chorus of “Good night.” was shared.

* * *

 

The next morning that came was a day for Y/N to explore the school ground. That was the unspoken plan she made the moment of her waking. Or along those lines since it took a moment for her to realize that she’s been staring, dumbfound, at nothingness –debating if or not she’s _actually_ in Hogwarts finally –but soon snaps of it when she felt Pixie shifting on the bed, trying to take her collar off, again.

“Oh you funny cat,” Y/N chuckled, off her sleepy doze, “you have to keep it on, Pixie, I don’t want you being taken off just because you don’t have it.”

The cat just stared at her and return to her business, seemingly so desperate to have the tangling accessory off her.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Y.N just moved the curtains of her bed and was quickly reminded of last night. She groans at the brightness of the morning, and also Anya Maple’s color around her. A series of white and somewhere in there was purple, scattered like dots. So, blinking rapidly to adjust both her eyes, Y/N saw what composition that Anya was in.

She was watching Y/N with keen eyes, with towel and shower equipment in hand.

“Oh hey,” Anya, realizing she was staring, smiled, “morning.”

Standing and stretching to wake her body, Y/N glance out of the window to see that dawn had already passed, meaning she overslept. That didn’t harm her, after last night, Y/N expected she’d sleep in. “About to take a shower?” she asked instead, returning her attention back to the ash blonde girl.

“Yeah.” nodded Anya, offering, “You wanna join me on my way there?”

Y/N nodded, searching for her luggage, stating “I’d kill for a shower right now.”

She place a soft kiss on Pixie’s fur, bidding away to join the girl to take a shower.

Anya was a guarded person, Y/N noted, too keen to keep any personal information for her own self, which Y/N respect whole-heartedly. Upon her understanding comment though, she received a surprise look from the girl in question herself.

“Did… did I say something wrong?”

Anya interjects “N-no!” whilst shaking her head gently. “It’s just –you surprise me, is all… since other people tend to dig but you… well.”

“I don’t know about that,” Y/N shrugs, “but it’s really none of my business you know. I mean, it’s your life, it’ll be your decision whenever you want to come to me about it, when you feel like talking… or maybe not. Again, it will be your choice. Still I’m offering myself so when you need someone, you can talk to me.”

“Oh.” blinked Anya, “T-thanks, I-umm… I’d keep that in mind.”

Y/N answered with a smile, though provide no further answer when she stops, beckoning that they have arrived to their destination.

‘ _She’s kind of different… I hope that’s a good kind of different._ ’ Anya thought, aware of the shifting friendship between her and Y/N leveling into a state of comfort.

Y/N had busied herself in her shower stall, scrubbing herself with soap as she hummed happily, minding her own business, when she almost slips. Not because of the wet floor’s slippery, but because of what she saw put her off balance.

“Whoa!” she yelped, gripping and leaning on the wall alone to keep her own self upright.

The voice from the stall next her, that belongs to Anya, asked “Are you alright in there, Y/N?”

“Y-yeah,” she groans out, fixing herself, “almost slipped but I’m fine.”

“Be careful.”

Y/N didn’t have any respond to give then as she stared at her right leg. It had something stained into it that wasn’t there before.

A foreign writing had been tattooed into her skin.

Y/N tried scrubbing it off but like… it’s there now.

‘ _What’s going on?!_ ’ she panicked.

Was this Rune? No, it can’t be, nor was it Latin, because Latin is almost close to English so that’s self-explanatory. Y/N can also read Spanish thanks to her Grand-père, who is Mexican himself, so that’s not it too; the scripture is not even close to French either.

Maybe, it could be Japanese then?

But no, that guess is completely invalid, surely. She might not know the language but she’s familiar of how it could be written. She tends to have this _gift_ of reading. Not that she called it a gift, but it’s just… a _thing_ she can do.

She reads, she remembers. That’s it.

The one that called it that way has mastery on literature herself, on languages too. Now that she thought of _her_ , Y/N pondered ‘ _Merlin’s beard, what the hell are these… Hey, answer me!_ ’

“Hey, Y/N, are you finished yet?”Anya asked whose voice was coming from the other side of Y/N’s stall door.

“N-not really, but I just need to wash the soup off. I’ll meet you later on, Anya.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you in the Great Hall, yeah?”

“Okay!”

Hurrying, Y/N washed off any remaining soap on her body, the shampoo in her hair, and then dried off the remaining water on her skin. Her mind was on auto-pilot now, her subconscious too struck with the subject of her right leg.

She returns to her shared dorm to catch Tiff dozing off while sitting upright on her bed and Anya gone, probably already headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seriously, the girl seems to be always on a hurry.

Tiff stares at her deadpan until she recognizes her.

“Good morning, sleep well?” Y/N smiled and made her way to her bed, trying to keep her leg hidden.

“Y-yeah, esh–did.” she yawned, before getting off her bed. She hops in to Mia’s bed and shook the girl. “Mia, ‘Ya… come on wake up already.”

“Hmm.” the girl groaned in return, turning over before hiding beneath her pillow as she said “Go away.” though it sounded muffled.

“Come on… Y/N’s already showered and Anya’s in the Great Hall by now… we need to –”

Mia bolted up, waking up on full course, which pushed Tiff off the bed with a surprised yelp.

“Y/N!” she called, smiling brightly first thing in the morning. Was that even a normal thing?

Tiff, recovering from her fall, groans as she sat up. “This is what I get for being a great friend.”

Ignoring her, Mia greeted “Good morning! Man, I got some _really_ nice dreams today (your _nickname_ or as N/N), but it was just me trying to chase a bunny, it was a cute bunny though, kinda look like your cat but I’m sure it was a bunny! Or… wait, was it? Oh, hey, what are you doing over there?”

Y/N chuckled at the talkative girl and implied “Getting dress for breakfast, silly.”

Mia gasps “Already? But I haven’t taken my shower yet! Tiff, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

Tiff groans and throws a pillow at Mia, the throw seemingly firm and could hurt. “That’s what I was doing before you pushed me off, you dummy!”

“Ow!” whined the rose-gold blonde, “What was that for?”

“Just because you’re physically strong than me doesn’t mean you could throw me around like a doll!” rave Tiff, snatching her own equipments as she angrily stumble in rush.

 Mia, unaffected, murmur “Gee, so grumpy in the –” a yawn cuts her off, “morning.”

“Argh; just catch up when you can, slow folk.” Tiff inserted as she marches out.

Y/N though, using everyone’s distraction as her chance to go unnoticed, was now fully clothed. Though she noticed how upset Mia’s friend had become… and how little it bothered the impassive girl left with her.

Mia, noticing Y/N was all ready to go though ignorant at the reason those eyebrows were knitted, hurried too. “You’ll wait for me, would you?” she pouted, trying to fix her morning hair while she was at it.

“Hmm.” hummed Y/N, making a thinking face, “Well, maybe I can meet you and Tiff in the Great Hall? What about that? I want to see Nathan as soon as possible.”

“O-okay!” she nodded and then Mia made a beeline towards the door, only to stop. She faced Y/N to inquire “What kind of shampoo do you use, by the way? It _smells_ amazing.”

“O-oh, j-just some orange scented ones, m-my mummy usually buy them for me, you see.” reported Y/N, a little red in her cheeks upon realizing that Mia caught her scent so quick while being a few feet away.

Was it too revealing or too smelly to use?

Mia’s cheeks were scarlet too as she fondle with the end of her towel, “C-can I… umm, you know, use it? I kind of like it, a lot actually.”

Y/N nodded, “O-oh, of course! Here you go.” and passed the product to the blonde.

“Thank N/N!” Mia grinned once again before dashing away.

And so the girl was gone, leaving Y/N a little confuse of what just occurred a moment ago. But she soon dismissed the subject aside; she has something more important to worry.

What was that marking or that script, whatever that is stained on her right leg? Maybe she could go and find where the library is since she had no technology to lean on. Ah, the cons of the magical world.

‘ _Wait; where is the library anyways?_ ’ Y/N realized she lacks knowledge of its whereabouts. She knows where the Great Hall is, the Headmaster’s office, Hospital Wings, the Grand Staircase and to what she think is the Boathouse.

In the progress of her thinking, Y/N’s stomach wakes her from her thoughts when it grumbles its hunger. “Well, I guess that can wait. For now, I need to get myself some grubs.”

And as if agreeing, her stomach made the same sound again.

* * *

 

“See her? Bit weird right?”

“You really think she’s a creature?”

“Disgusting, mate, don’t even say that!”

“No, what, she looks pretty normal to me, and have you seen the mer-people by the lake?”

“Just no way, she says she’s Muggleborn!”

“Rubbish!”

“Totally agree with you on that.”

Y/N felt eyes on her.

Her first morning in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was already being stared at. She uncomfortable with this, the stares was unwelcomed and felt judging. Each step seems to draw everyone’s attention to her and all she could do was squirm internally.

And those watchful eyes are making Y/N hurry her steps through the corridors.

Y/N, without her intention, had bump someone then when she took a quick turn, wanting to get away from the eyes as soon as possible, and thankfully, that person, who’s obviously taller than her, caught Y/N before she falls to her arse.

“Whoa there, watch your step, Y/N.”

‘ _That voice…_ ’ thought Y/N as the familiar tone reaches her ears. Looking up, Y/N greeted “Ella!” with a beaming smile, thankful to see a familiar face.

“Sup little babe.” grinned Ella and laugh at the confuse look that was in the 1st year’s face. “You had a good sleep last night?” was her trying to start a conversation.

Ella had just separated from her own clique a moment ago after a disagreement and wanted not to be grumpy first thing in the morning. And hey, what a surprise, fate’s decidedly throw her in front of the cute, adorably Hufflepuff from last night!

“Yeah,” Y/N sighs, “and you?” Ella’s humming was her reply. “Are you headed out to eat as well?”

Ella nodded, “Yep! Oh hey, have you seen my sister?”

“Mia? Yeah, she was just about to take a shower when I left the dorm so I think she’ll be a tad late.”

“Lemme guess, she overslept?”

Chuckling, Y/N answered “She’s not the only one.” Ella raised an eyebrow on her way questioningly. “Well, I like to have my run in the morning, I usually do it at dawn but I woke up a little late than I prefer. I guess last night just had me exhausted.”

Ella then throws her a disbelief look, asserting “You workout?” before checking her out up and down. “I didn’t take you for the one who exercises.”

“Oh no,” Y/N started, “well, actually, _yes,_ but it’s not just workout for me. See, my godmother is a martial artist and had tutored me since I was little… well, _littler_.” They both giggled at the self-teasing implication before Y/N continued. “She was really driven to teach me everything for self-defense and since there doesn’t seem to be harm in that, I adapted everything she would teach me.

“So now, it’s more of a habit to me than a workout.” She finished with a shrug.

By her cognac eyes Y/N could already tell that the older girl was _both_ amazed and amused to the situation on hand, and Ella laughed. “Man, you got me deceived by your looks, lil’ Siren.”

Frowning at the wording, Y/N questioned “What do you… mean?”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it the way that you’re thinking. It just, you know this saying…?” Ella hummed as she thinks, “ _Don’t judge a book by its cover_ or something?”   

“Oh yes, that, I’ve heard that before.”

“Well, you’re in that category, Y/N. You’re that whole package right there.”

“I…” Y/N blinks, “I don’t get it.”

Ella only laughed in return, tucking both of her hands into her pocket then.

Y/N let her be, though was honestly confused, and chuckle as well as she watched Ella shake her head in amusement. Though, as the other Hufflepuff goes on, Y/N was beginning to hear other people’s voice about things again.

“Oh man, that was a good laugh.” Ella sighs, resting her laughing bone finally.

“Hey, umm… Ella,” Y/N interrupted their silence then,

Ella glances over her shoulder to meet Y/N’s eyes, “Yeah?”

“Did something happen?” Y/N hesitatingly asked, looking around to the few students in the hall.

“What you mean?” Ella glanced over her shoulder.

“It just,” Y/N started, “I’ve been receiving look since this morning and was wondering if there’s something I’ve missed or something.”

Ella then shrugs, not stopping her track, “Nah, not in my radar that is.” she reported before meeting several eyes of their watchers. “But I think it has to do something about last night.” was her conclusion.

“Last night?” Y/N repeated with a frown.

“Yeah.” confirmed Ella, “Hell kid, you did sang beautifully to an old song, you know. Everybody _hates_ that song but you, you change it all up. No wonder you got people’s attention.”

“But that’s all I did, I sang, is it really rare for someone to do that here?” Y/N insisted, having a point to prove yet Ella only confirmed that it was the _exact point_ people were looking her way. “How is that possible? I heard –well, _read_ –that there’s a choir here.”

Ella grinned further. “Yeah but they also suck at singing, you, on the other hand, aced at it.”

Though flattered, Y/N didn’t manage to supply a response when they arrived to the enormous doors of Great Hall. Upon their entrance alone, the room itself quiet down.

Y/N ignored that and looks at the Gryffindor’s table, and her heart warms up to see dear Nathan boy over there, engaged in a conversation with three – _four_ people. Ginny and Hermione with him, of course, and other two unnamed boys seemingly was among that group. Y/N was proud the boy didn’t stay in his shy shell, than he usually does, and welcomed new acquaintances instead.

That was good, they both needed to give this world a chance.

It was Ginny, who sat next to Nathan (who also had a faint blush on her cheeks) that saw her first. Her face light up and she bellow “Y/N, over here!” before she waved her hand filled with enthusiasm.

Unsure, Y/N debates if it was allowed for other sorted student to join other house’s table or not.

As if hearing this pondering, Ella placed an assuring hand on Y/N’s shoulder, patting on it several time before she inclined “Go on then, chap, I’ll meet you up later in our table.” And she winked as she goes.

Y/N waved back to her redhead friend then, calling “Eve!” as she meet Ginny halfway towards the table. Somehow, Ginny manage to squeeze Y/N in a bear-like hug, making her laugh blissfully.

Nathan had followed Ginny’s lead and took his turn of embrace when the redhead steps back. “Aye!” he greeted his friend.

Y/N returns the salutation with the same “Aye!” before engaging in embrace with him. “Haha! Nice you see you already up and going, Nate.” Y/N teased by his shoulder, making the blond boy clutches her tighter in return. “Ow, ow, can’t – _breathe_!”

“That’s what you get, you little baboon.” Nathan countered back, letting go. “Just because I like to sleep doesn’t mean I would actually miss my first day here by sleeping in!”

“Whew.” Y/N breathes before murmuring “You didn’t have to do that, you jerk.”

“What was that, mon ami?” Nathan grinned, readying his arms for another bone-crushing hug.

Y/N yelps “Nothing!” as she run behind Ginny for protection. The two laughed and Y/N soon pouted at them, crossing her arms as she commented “Oh no! You’re already rubbing on my sweet Ginny.”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

The girl in question just laughed more.

“See!” Y/N pointed out. “You’ve influenced her, what did you do to her, Nathan?!”

Nathan gasp, faking the offend look he had on his face as he gapes “Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!” _I don’t know the hell you’re talking about!_ And smug and proud, he declared “I’ve been a good boy!”

Y/N just hissed “Taisez-vous.” _Be quiet._ But her grin lessens the bite.

Ginny, who recover from her laughter, inserted “Oh Salazar’s tits, are you guys always like this?” as she wipes the filling tear at her eyelids.

Y/N and Nathan exchanged looks, a mutual thinking passing through them and they answered “Sadly, yes.” at the same time.

Soon after, Y/N was dragged away by the hype ginger when the subject changed. “Oh, _oh_ , Y/N you have to meet him quick! Come on! Gosh, you won’t believe this but he’s really here!” Ginny raves excitedly and Y/N towards the same group, who was now busy talking to a boy with a camera on his hands, she was included in. “You’d love him, I promise.”

Y/N looked behind her to catch the grinning ice-cold eyes of Nathan Colt and that sly smirk on his face. Y/N quickly got the idea of who _he_ could be.

Interrupting everyone else, Ginny announced “It’s Harry Potter!”

Y/N came face to face with a boy with round-glasses, dark messy hair, and pair of bright green eyes that remind of her the eyes of a dove… and where in the world did she have the idea, she _doesn’t_ know.

He seems surprised and had looked over behind her to see Ginny excitedly grinning.

“Hello there,” Y/N started when the pause took too long (and if it goes on, it’ll become really awkward), “I’m Y/N L/N, Eve’s friend.”

“Eve?” he mumbled, confused.

Y/N cleared it up by pointing at the redhead, naming “Ginevra, I mean.”

“Oh – _oh_ , well, hi.”

‘ _Well he doesn’t seem to be acting like a prat, good to know._ ’ And with that final conclusion, YN showed him a slight bow. “And you are?”

The redhead boy seems taken aback to be noticed and he flushed red quickly as Y/N stared at him, patiently waiting for a name. Y/N had already reckoned he was a relative to Ginny, maybe another brother.

“M-me?” he squeaked. Y/N’s smile didn’t falter, and she nodded. Quickly, Ron put his broken wand away back to the pocket of his robes (which Y/N had witness with squinted eyes) and introduced “R-Ron, Ronald W-Weasley.” whilst shuttering. ‘ _Well this is the first; people don’t tend to notice me when Harry’s around._ ’ His face even went red as his hair.

Y/N graced “A pleasure to be your acquaintance, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter.” before she look at the brunette’s way, “Hello, Hermione.” and she hopes that her cheeks didn’t flushed too much to be visible.

Her hand offered a handshake, and Y/N waited until the boys accepted it.

A polite boy he is, Harry was the first one to act. “J-just Harry will be fine.” The Boy-who-lived insisted.

“And Ron is good t-too!” said the male redhead.

“Then by all means, call me Y/N.” And so, the introduction ends. Y/N though, remembering from last night, asked them “If I may ask where you were last night? I didn’t see either of you at the feast, you see.”

“Well,” the Boy-who-lived cleared his throat, “long story short. We didn’t get on the train and had used… another method to get to Hogwarts, which led us in trouble, almost got expelled actually.” Y/N couldn’t help but gasp at that, unsure of the possibility if she was ever put in that situation, “ _But_ , Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall let us slide with just few detentions instead.”

“Now the thing is,” started Nathan with a grin, being able to witness the cheers and confirmation from last night in the Gryffindor’s Common Room – _specifically_ from the Weasley twins –he explained “Harry and Ron came to Hogwarts by a flying car instead of taking the train like we did.”

Seeing truth on the boy’s eyes, Y/N stated “That’s sound…”

That Nathan completed with “Quite an adventure, I know. It’s hilarious, am I right? Just –who does that?” before joining the snickering of the group. “It was bizarre I tell you, can’t you believe it? Remember that man we met in the train station with Mrs. Weasley?” Y/N nodded in remembrance. “Ronald here was the one to steal his car to use it to get here in Hogwarts with Harry.”

Y/N gasp scandalized and faced the male Weasley in question, “You did that? That was very nice of you, to help a friend.” and her eyes then looked at him in approvingly. “Though I’m sure your action would definitely get you some troubles, but know you’ve done Harry a favor for doing it. That sacrifice you’ve done to get yourself and him here was very brave of you, Ronald. If this doesn’t prove you’re a great friend, then I don’t know what will.”

Ron nodded, seemingly aback once again to be tribute genuinely by his felony. He knew that the praises that his older brothers, Fred and George, were only for his bold decision to make his first rebellion concerning the family (seriously, they were _proud_ of their younger brother) but to be _actually_ extolled by strangers legitimately, sounding authentic as she said it… _that is new_ for Ronald Weasley _._

Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously, flustered, “T-thanks. And y-yeah, the barrier in the train station wouldn’t let us through so I-I just thought it was the best idea.”

Y/N frowned, ‘ _Barrier? The same tunnel that no one seems to see except me?_ ’ she thought, ‘ _Things are getting weirder every second. Gosh, I love it._ ’

Hermione cuts in, “The barrier for the Platform 9 and Three-Quarter?” sounding alarmed, “What have you two had been doing all this summer? I get a letter that you and your brothers particularly kidnapped Harry, yes Ron, whatever reason it is, I agreed with it but still, it was kidnapping.”

“It’s not kidnapping when I came willingly, Hermione.” Harry inputs then.

“My _point is_ ,” Hermione merely hissed, continuing her argument, “there must be a reason why the barrier didn’t let you two through. And I want to know what you two goof did this summer that could have put that consequence.”

“Someone doesn’t seem to want you here Harry.” Nathan shrugs.

“But Thank God the Headmaster was kind enough to be merciful on your punishment… which actually doesn’t make sense. Did you two explain what happened?” Y/N commented then.

“Of course!” answered Harry before he gulps, “But you see…” Harry nervously chuckles, “Well, we got seen by Muggles.”

“What?” Y/N shouted along with Nathan.

“What do you mean?” Ginny questioned.

Snickering interrupted them and a platinum blond boy, from the Slytherin, yelled “Oh look, Harry Potter getting more famous.” as he waved a newspaper for everyone to see. “Making sure you stay in the front page, Potter? You must be getting desperate for attention that you’re even trying to get Mudbloods to notice you.”

Y/N had to squints her eyes to prevent her eyes from getting blinded complete. Gosh, with so many people shining around her, it was bound to happen sooner or later. The boy though, he was shining in young yellow, flickering around, filtered with something she couldn’t identify yet, but it was obviously from a youngling.

“Shut it, Malfoy!” Ron barked, getting up from his seat.

A big grin crossed the boy’s pale face, “Or what, Weasel, you’d get Potter’s new Mudbloods to chase after me?” and as he claimed this, he glances over Y/N and Nathan in disgust before focusing on the only brunette. “Guess you’re nothing to him after all, Granger.”

Catching the name and the threat in that sentence, Nathan almost bolted in anger towards the boy but Y/N holds him before damage could be done. He was squirming but didn’t move to remove Y/N’s arms on him.

Y/N said nothing in this argument, aware that this must be some kind of rivalry. Harry, despite her not knowing him personally just yet, was a courteous boy and well-known for his lighting scar and fame for conquering this Dark Lord, Voldemort, and obviously to her, this Malfoy boy was challenging Harry for the attention.

It was a very… common thing, Y/N almost wanted to laugh. ‘ _Children, they just do what they have to do to be noticed._ ’

‘ _You’re talking like you’re not a child yourself… child_.’

The jab was light from the voice but Y/N had accidentally let out a pack of giggles.

This, of course, wasn’t missed.

“Something funny, huh, Mudblood?” snared the boy, his smirk turning into challenging look. “Happy you’re the new girl-toy of Potter?”

Y/N keeps Nathan on check when he tried to charge in. She held his fisted hand, rubbing circle on the back of his knuckles as she faced the boy. “Mister Malfoy, right?” she politely started, gaining a glare from her contender. “No, you misinterpret me. I am happy, you were correct about that, but because I am to be Harry’s _new friend_ , especially to the brilliant, gorgeous girl as Miss Granger is and with the kind-hearted boy as Ronald.”

Y/N read him, saw him with that slight wince at her wording.

And she paused when she suddenly meet a new, but familiar, posture standing beside the Malfoy. It was the same girl from before, in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. The girl with above shoulder length, black hair and bangs, a demanding glare was once again printed on her face, through there was confusion somewhere in that eyes too.

‘ _Interesting_.’ she noted, before continuing, “So forgive me if I offended you, Mister Malfoy. I didn’t mean to. My sincere apologies.” and to seal the deal, Y/N bowed in act.

She didn’t bow in respect but for appearance. If ever, she was to be acquaintance with this boy in all of her year in Hogwarts, well she would do what she can to keep troubles out of her and Nathan’s daily lives.

And also to keep the boy from doing, saying anything else that may trigger the ticking bomb behind her, A.K.A the angry Nathan Colt.

Satisfied to be noticed as superior, the boy put his attention away from her and only then noticed how harshly Nathan was clearly throwing daggers on his way. Drunk in his suppose superiority, Draco was about to brag, only to be held back by Pansy Parkinson.

Y/N then realized that she had enforces standing in line to be a backup if ever this exchange was to accelerate further in a physical fight, and Y/N was grateful for her and Nathan’s new friends.  

And lastly, returning the glare in silent, the Slytherins back away into their snake den.

But just as quick as the threat was gone, Y/N was no longer paying attention to the others, but was now humming by Nathan’s shoulder as she kept her arms around him, to cease his need to punch and beat something.

It was his aggression on edge, but Y/N was his medication.

Calming down, he returns the hum in assurance. Y/N’s music had always been special, he couldn’t just ignore it.

Ginny watched, awed. It was such syncopation, the harmony between the Muggleborns that amazed her. They were like Fred and George, just as she had claimed back in the train, and their pranks and games, but clearly different in their own way.

And as she thought of this, she glanced longingly at Harry, who was talking to Ron and trying his best to politely dismiss Colin Creevey, a Muggleborn recently sorted in Gryffindor, who was insisting to take a photo of him once again. Ginny hopes that maybe, someday, she’ll share something like that with someone special too.

And before anyone could provide another conversation starter, a black-skinned Gryffindor boy called “Ron,” and claimed “is that your owl?”

At this mention, a cry from the said owl alerted all as it made its way towards them. But instead landing normally, the darkish owl had instead failed as it tries to land upon a plate of chips. Laughter was ignited, and a flash of camera, while Y/N worriedly inspects the owl with her hand now tightly squeezed with Nathan’s.

“Oh gosh.” gasp Y/N. “That was quite a landing there, fella.”

“Bloody bird’s a menace.” commented Ron as he grab the red envelop from the owl, moving on too.

The owl stood up into its feet and had flaps its wing but instead of carry on flying, he decidedly patch on Y/N’s offering arm. He made a sound of low mewl of delight then as Y/N grabbed something for him to eat. “Hear dearie, eat this before you go.”

She proposes just in time for another Gryffindor to bellow “Look everyone, Weasley got himself a Howler!”

Like it was the great, big news, everyone had looked upon the male Weasley, snickering. Slytherins seemingly found something funny that they’re laughter were clearer than the others.

Nathan glanced on her way, mouthing ‘ _Howler_?’ which Y/N answered with a shrug.

“Go on Ron,” boyish, timid voice beckons among the lions’ terrain, and Y/N saw chubby face grimacing as he added “I ignored one from my gran’s once, _it was horrible_.”

If Y/N didn’t know better, Harry reflect her and Nathan’s astonished look while the red ginger in question looked startled at the red envelop. The Boy-who-lived looked just as curious, who knows if he’s just as inquisitive her or… he never seen one before.

Recalling Ginny’s words, Harry lost his parents before the annihilation of this _You-know-who_ , which made Y/N question of how Harry grew up all these year. Yet this ponderings comes to a stop when Ronald, with shaking hands, begins to open his oh-so-called “Howler”.

“RONALD WEASLEY!”

‘ _Okay, yeah –that name made sense._ ’

Nathan breathed “W-wow.” just as that thought come in mind.

“How _dare_ you _steal_ that car, I am absolutely _disgusted_!” Y/N, somewhere along those lines, recognized the voice. Clearly, it must have been from the Mother of the Weasley troops. “Your father is now facing an _inquiry of work_ and it’s _entirely your fault_! If you put another toe out of line, we’ll bring you _straight_ home.”

Ron was nodding his head in acknowledgement at the command; students’ entertained eyes watches the Howler scold him.

Y/N glance at Ginny as she felt the ginger shift closer to her free arm (Ron’s owl still perched on her shoulder and Nathan occupying her right arm), gripping her tight enough to make Y/N wince in surprise, feeling the pinch through her robe, yet the girl stayed oblivious to her doing, which Y/N realize when she witness Ginny trying to hide behind her, embarrassed.

“Oh, and Ginny dear,” Y/N set her attention back to the Howler, “congratulation on making it to Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud.”

Again, Ginny squeeze her arm firmly, still trying to hide on her back.

Nathan gave Ginny some space, knowing just how well Y/N can be comforting when feeling troubled.

Y/N, not bothered by the grip, placed her hand above Ginny’s, snapping the ginger girl out of her own little world. Chocolate eyes meet (e/c) pair and Y/N gave a consoling smile. Though there was nothing she could say, Ginny seemingly appreciate the gesture enough to smile back.

Sticking its tongue at Ronald, the Howler was no more when it begins ripping itself to pieces.

Now finished with its treat, Ron’s owl finally took departure when he realizes that no letter was to be returned.

No one was able to comment, everyone else returning to their personal business soon after as the show ended. But Y/N’s dear chap, sensing the awkwardness rising, cleared his throat and looked at her, steering the conversation away from the scene, only to ask “Oh hey, Y/N, fancy sitting here with–?”

“N/N!” a voice, close to squeak, interrupted him.

Nathan then saw how calculated Y/N’s face become as she felt two arms wrap her from behind, but (thankfully not leaning into her instinct from her martial art practices, ‘ _Though, it would have been so awesome if she did.’_ ) Y/N only smiled when she recognized the girl on her back.

Looking over her shoulder (since she can’t turn around because Ginny is still holding her arm and ‘ _Wow, she does has one firm grip on me. I wonder if that’s gonna leave a bruise or not_ … _Hopefully not_.’), Y/N greeted “Hey, Mia.” And noticing the short due (and the still wet hair) Y/N remark “Wow, you showered pretty quickly.”

Mia chuckled, “I wanted to eat breakfast with you, silly.” and she’s hasn’t let go of Y/N, Ginevra noticed, “So come on, why are you here anyways?”

Ginny, irritated, tighten her hold on Y/N’s arm and pulled the unsuspecting girl towards her, hissing “Excuse you, Nelson, but before you _rudely_ interrupted us, we were talking to Y/N.”

Sensing a challenge, Mia returned the glare just as harshly, “Well _now,_ Y/N’s going with me back to our House’s table.”

“You can’t just speak for her!” countered Ginny, now staring just as intense. “Y/N’s her own person!”

‘ _Are… are they seriously fighting already?_ ’

Y/N, stuck in-between them, was unsure of proceeding to act recklessly. She looks back and forth between them and thought of being talking them out of it would be enough to break the childish rivalry. “Hey now,” she grabbed their attention with a soft voice, “no need for those types of tunes.”

“But –” Ginny started to argue but Y/N only continued, not wanting the scene to go severe.

“We’re all friends here.” she glances at the two of them again, “But for now, I think it’ll be best if I sit with the Hufflepuff’s.” Though it was never Y/N’s intention to sound as if she was siding with Mia, that’s what Ginny felt when she heard that claim. And the Nelson did too since when she was out of Y/N’s sight, she stick her tongue at Ginny mockingly.

Of course, Nathan saw and thought the same thing as Ginny did. Frowning, he blurted “Wait what? Y/N you can’t be –”

“ _I am_ serious Nate.” and though, her voice was still tender, Nathan knew best than the others here. And judging by his knitted eyebrow, Y/N decided to explain “You’re sitting with your housemates, Nathan. Think, can you consider that mine would see me crude to dismiss them and sit here, in my first day as a Hufflepuff like them?”

“That would despicable!” he interjects quickly, such summary was a distaste to his ears, but calming down from his imaginative mind (he was already envisioning how hard he’d have to punch people to make them think twice about belittling his friend), he nods thoughtfully, “B-but, you made an understandable sense.”

“Thank you.” Y/N smiled, gently as her voice. She face everyone else then before meeting Hermione’s eyes that made her stiff in surprise, she wasn’t expecting that tender look from the brunette. Somehow, managing not to blush, she shuttered “P-perhaps, if-if z’e offer still stand, I –” Y/N cleared her throat, catching her voice altering into her native accent, before she continues “Well, maybe I could sit here later at lunch?”

This seemingly cheered Ginny’s spirit and before Hermione could respond, the redhead girl was already declaring “Of course! You’d always be welcome in _our_ table, Y/N!”

And wishing for the second motion, Y/N glance back at Hermione, Harry and then Ron, “Y-yeah,” Ron provide it, adding “a-and you were right, a-about sitting here would  be some kind of offense t-to the softy – _your other_ _friends_ , I mean. T-there’s always time to be here later, right, Harry?”

“Ron’s right.” gleam the black haired boy as he nodded, “We look forward having you here with us anytime, Y/N.”

“They’re right!” Ginny voiced her opinion and happily receive Y/N’s affectionate touch by her head.

Seriously, Y/N never thought she’d adore something as much as she came to do. And Y/N looked at Nathan after she patted Ginny’s red mane. No need for further words. A smile was enough.

“Oh wait a minute,” Y/N gleams as she recalled her plan, “how about we all meet up after breakfast? Let’s go and look around for a bit, and I’ve wanted to look for the library anyways, wherever it is.” She was merely offering the idea _to_ Nathan but had accidentally opened the invitation to everyone.

“I wonder why.” Nathan grins as he faces his friend, who then gave him a slap on the shoulder. “Ow, you’re already so violence first thing in the morning.”

“Oh hey, maybe we can join in!” Ginny implied, gesturing everyone else.

“Me too!” and so did Mia.

They return back in their intense staring.

“Just so you know,” Harry, chuckling, said to catch Y/N’s attention, and he joked “Hermione here knows where _exactly_ where the library is. It’s technically her second home.”

Y/N gasps happily, everyone seeing how she beams at the news, those (e/c) eyes twinkling, “Really? So there’s really a library somewhere here?”

“Y-yeah,” Hermione nodded, “I’ll take you there later if you want. Today’s all free for m-me anyways, since class will be starting tomorrow.”

“Yes!” belted Y/N as she almost jump in joy. Her excitement’s likely radiating up to the roof. “Thanks, Hermione! You’re the best.”

Hermione blushed and nodded. God, the girl was a bright star, always with her smile and pretty eyes. Hermione felt that there _is really_ something about her mission than what she knew.

“Well, we should get going everyone.” Y/N bid. “I’ll see you guys later!”

Nathan watched her go to the other table and hears his friend’s housemate greeting her while she made her way to sit beside to the older Nelson. He sighs, he misses her already.

Ginny, seeing Mia look back at her and stick out her tongue in victory again and in that progressed, lock her palm with Y/N’s, was fuming as she sat back beside Nathan. “Merlin, I really hate that Nelson girl.” snarled Ginny.

Harry, not getting the sudden dislike radiating from her, asked “Why is that?” in concern.

“Did you see how she’s holding on Y/N’s hand?” She points out, stabbing the poor sausage that rest on her plate.

Probably thinking it was poor lil’o Mia.

…

(She is.)

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Nathan did too, the two thinking the same thing.

‘ _She didn’t shy away from Harry just now.’_

“She’s been sticking on Y/N’s side since last night!” Ginny whispered-yelled this time, being careful for who could hear.

Ronald frowns at his sister’s declaration and then glance at the Hufflepuff’s table to see what his sister describe is true, with Ella Nelson in the picture too. Ron didn’t really feel quite disturb by that, saying “But they’re girls.” he reasoned. “Don’t girls always do that?” he then stuffed more food into his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy’s oblivious state and swallowed the nosh in her mouth before stating “Ginny and I are girls, if you’re not aware Ron, but you don’t see us _that_ close.”

“Besides,” Nathan butts in, “Y/N isn’t really all that comfortable with physical touches that much.” He was saying this, not for all, but for himself as he got deep into his thought. Should he allow this? After all, there was no sign of distress from Y/N, but Nathan worries.

Yet he reminds himself of their mission. To make friends, just as Y/N wants and currently doing.

So for now, he will not act in her favor.

Hermione didn’t really feel comfortable all the sudden, wanting to always glance over her shoulder so she could see Y/N but the display going on was getting into her nerves, it was becoming  unsettling honestly but the reason wasn’t… _reasonable_ at all.

Is this what Professor McGonagall had warned her about? The unconditional urges and needs to protect, to secure, the constant alertness? But the shell aren’t in any danger at all, the display was, after all, friendly and Y/N responds to it with a smile.

Yet Hermione couldn’t unruffled the feeling that something else was happening. At this thought, she finally look just right in time to capture the essence of Y/N’s smile… that smile that just seems to be hiding many thing underneath its brightness.

She didn’t know what to do; Hermione hates not knowing what to do.

“Wait…” Nathan pondered for a bit and everyone else waits for what he’s about to say. “Did she just call Y/N… _N/N_?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm utterly gay now.
> 
> Getting gayer and gayer....
> 
> Is this normal?
> 
> Probably isn't but dang it that girl, also I think I have a thing for a bitch with a heart of gold girls... yep.
> 
> Getting gayer alright.


	7. West Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for today!  
> Got a little inspired though xD
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED

**Chapter 7**

It had been an hour of walking around. And on those moments, Y/N had met Rubeus Hagrid once more, the half-giant that was hired as a Gatekeeper of the school by the Headmaster and were the one to escort them first year to Hogwarts. And Y/N _adored_ him, for the half-giant had shared his wisdom of the Wixing world’s mythical creatures happily, educating her for what’s real and what had been considered as _mythical_.

Y/N had mentioned that she’s has only started reading the Fantastic Beast and Where to find them and Hagrid was happy to share his experiences on the creatures he seen and taken care of. Along with their conversation, Y/N learned Hagrid had been expelled before he even become the Gatekeeper, and the man hadn’t been able to wield a wand ever since.

She also met his beloved dog, Fang, and he had cuddled with her at first sight. And the bulldog was nothing but a sweet heart, though he did bark at Mia several times when the other Hufflepuff tried to join them.

Harry also mentioned a three-headed dog that is currently resident of the Forbidden forest, which, surprising her, was just beside the half-giant’s hut. She asked no question about the wood, despite how curiosity tempt her with knowledge she desires, and only focused on getting know everyone further.

After tea, they finally left.

Ron offered the view of the Quidditch Pitch, and Nathan had almost squealed at the sight of many trophies as they pass the Quidditch Gate. He was becoming a big fan apparently. For a moment there, Y/N thought the blond boy would never want to leave the pitch once he stepped on its wide field. 

Y/N did have to pull him just so they could have a move on to another place.

“Oh, _oh,_ but you haven’t seen the last of it!”

Nathan Colt dared to embarrass her.

It started with a simple question from Hermione, a curious one, asking for anyone outside the Golden Trio circle to “…tell us about you guys.”

The boy caught the perfect chance to ramble about Y/N.

He started with “We shared the same birthday in July, but I’m actually 12 years old while she’s 11 now.” which was a normal thing to say so Y/N just lets him continue. “We also found out we’re wix the same time since we were having sleepovers when we received the letter.” also an acceptable exclamation. “Anyways, we’re actually both French, immigrates if you want to call us –”

Interrupting him was a chatter of “Oh that’s explains what happened in the train.” from Ginny.

“Wait, you’re actually French?” interjects Mia with a gasp.

And a surprise prompt of “Dog’s bullocks, really?” from Ron.

Finally, Harry’s dumbfound “Immigrate?”

“Ye bet!” Nathan exclaims. “But Y/N’s a bit mixed, aren’t ya, mate?”

Y/N nodded, flashing a small smile. “Yeah, my mother married an English man; my grandmother was French whilst my grandfather was Mexican. My godmother is Greek too. I’m honestly surprise that I haven’t got any identity crisis any time now.”

Her peers shared a chuckle at her teasing tone before Nathan continued on.

“Euh, what’s else? Oh, Y/N here’s a big animal lover if you haven’t noticed. You won’t believe this but her uncle has this pack of wolves under his care and Merlin, you won’t believe it until you see it. But get this; the whole pack is technically in love with her!”

And as he goes on, the more he started mentioning things embarrassing things like how she once broke her leg, that she tend to accidentally make things disappear or how it may suddenly on fire the next.

But her chap had said things limited, thankfully.

“Merlin’s beard, you guys lived an exciting childhood to what I can tell.” Harry implied, laughing along with Ron when Y/N had bombard Nathan’s abused shoulder with punches and slaps.           

Y/N stilled as she heard that and Nathan shoot her a look.

The next, she gave the Boy-who-lived a small smile and a shrug. “Yeah… I guess.”

And no one questioned why Nathan suddenly got quiet.

The boys then showed them the Black Lake and Y/N had to take a moment to progress the truth about what lives in the water. She saw none of the Mer-people she heard about, she actually wanted to see them, but she didn’t expect _this_ in exchange.

A waving hand…

‘ _Tentacles…?_ ’

A waving _tentacles_ , an ‘ _I-swear-to-the-Gods’_ tentacles was waving hello _at them_.                          

Though, they aren’t technically _at_ the Black Lake, no, they were only standing somewhere they _can see_ the Black Lake and none of them, even the Golden Trio, was prepared to what they saw. Everyone wasn’t able to return the gesture before it disappeared.

No one said a thing for a while.

“So, you’re from France huh?” Mia implies, and as predicted, whilst clinging on her left arm.

They were headed to the Gryffindor’s tower, Nathan Colt wanting to show his best friend what the other house looked like.

Ginny, on her right, squint her eyes at the Hufflepuff yet said nothing yet.

“Euh; in some ways, yes.” was Y/N’s simple answer.

“That’s wicked.” Mia giggled, “But how come you’re enrolled here? I’m pretty sure there’s a magical school in Paris somewhere.”

“Hmm.” this got Y/N thinking and since she knows nothing of the other magical school, and that she had lived half of her life in London, the only explanation was “I actually hadn’t lived in France permanently, only visiting my uncle in the holidays, you see. I think Hogwarts merely took me in only because I was born in London in the first place.”

“But Nathan… he said you two are immigrates.”

“Well, actually, _his_ family were immigrates.” Y/N explained. “But we adapted that title since our Muggle School. Kids there hadn’t been… very pleasant to him when they learned the truth and I wasn’t having that. So, I exposed that I had lived in France too. Though it was a lie, I just did what I had to do.”

”And they… bullied you, did they?” Mia slowly stated, stopping her track. And when Y/N nodded, Mia growled quietly as she could. ‘ _How dare they!?_ ’ Mia’s free hand had turned into a fist.

Ginny, on such coincidence, was thinking the same thing. ‘ _And by how Nate acted then… Is everything you say truly the way it really is?_ ’

“Y/N come on, hurry up!” Y/N snaps out of her daze, and Nathan took chance to drag her away from, the still grimacing, Mia.

For once the two didn’t throw a fit, nor argued that Y/N was out of reach.

Mia was thankful even, just because she didn’t want the girl to hear the threatening sound slowly spilling out of her.

Ginny was just standing there, watching as Y/N goes.

When she and Nathan arrived, the portrait standing between them had already opened up, and Y/N awed to see red and gold banters and a fireplace too. And Y/N predicted that the burning wood, and its ashes, isn’t pleasant for her friend.

And just in time did Nathan sneeze.

“Well, Y/N, we welcome you to the Gryffindor’s Common Room.” Harry exclaims then, smiling.

Ron quickly offered Nathan to show Harry’s broom with the Boy-who-lives’ permission, much to the blond boy’s delight.

While they chatter around, passing the broom to feel it’s wood, Ginny had already welcomed herself in, searching for Y/N and found her in her brother’s, her crush, and in Nathan’s company with Hermione merely watching from the loveseat, a small, content smile on her face. And this time, Ginny didn’t hoist herself to the girl’s arms like she had been doing all morning, no… instead she watched.

Y/N soon got distracted, looking up to the empty portrait hanging above the fireplace. She felt familiar with the setting suddenly, images flashing before her eyes. She’s been here before… and she was talking to someone… in that exact spot. Brown… red… a loud cackle, and a mighty gaze that _dares_ …

But the image had become blurred, too hard to distinguish, but that mighty voice stays in the back of her head, along with _her_ voice that whispered ‘ _Soon._ ’ and shortly after she was lost in her haze, Hermione called her name.

 

 

Finally, it was time.

The gang was headed to the library lastly.

But the fight between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hadn’t yet come to the end note.

It’s been so hard for the whole peer as they tried to make the two get along, Y/N trying with determination but each time she failed as the two keeps bickering about small things. Ginny was likely to start the argument.

She complains to Mia’s constant touch and dragging in concerning Y/N. The girl was really _clingy_! So Ginny stood her ground and point out _how_ uncomfortable she’s making everyone feel, how it makes _Y/N_ feel.

“Whoa, whoa, Eve, it’s alright. You don’t have to –” Y/N tried to calm the redhead then.

“No!” bellow the girl, “It’s the truth! Isn’t it? Nathan already explained how physical contacts affect you so don’t even deny it! And this girl won’t stop! She is just as worse as her sister; like a rabbit in heat, you’re jumping on everyone you see!”

Mia, to say was she was taken back would be understandable, but her shock quickly vanished and it turns to anger and she grits “Take that back, you ponce! My sister stays out of this!”

Ginny didn’t back down either, barking “Or you’ll do what, Nelson? All you’ve done is whinge here and there all morning!”

Y/N implied “Enough, the two of you.” as she tries to go in-between the two.

But the two stayed unbothered by anything else but each other. “And believe me,” Ginny continued, “I’m speaking for everyone one of us when I say _no one_ here _likes you_!”

“ENOUGH!” a voice thundered in return, and every look at Y/N in surprise, except Nathan, who had glide towards her side to hold her shoulder, his face deadpan. “Why, why do you guys keep insisting –hah –in fighting with each other _every time_? Hah-argh… Ginny, please don’t say anything worse, you’ve done enough damage. Hah-ha, euh! Nathan, Gods, I’m hyperventilating.”

Quick to act, the boy held Y/N’s cheek and breathes with her, making sure that Y/N’s focus was on him by having their forehead’s touch, and counts “Jellies, Y/N, mummy’s jellies 1, jellies 2, and jellies 3…” with her.

“Jellies 4, jellies 5…” Y/N chanted in return.

“Hold it in, that’s it, control it Y/N, and then, breathe out, through the mouth just like that.”

Y/N was indulged into his arms then, and they slowly let their heart and breathing be in synced.  And while Y/N slowly calms down in his arm, Nathan Colt was staring at the two suspects with his ice-blue eyes.

Straight at Mia and Ginny, giving warning with this single look.

And both girls gulped.

“I just want everyone to be friends.” Y/N started then, still wrap in Nathan’s arms. “But you two keep fighting for some reasons that I don’t understand, I really tried to find out what’s the problem is, but I just _don’t get it_. Why, just – _why_?”

“Tais-toi, ce n'est rien, ange.” _Hush, it’s alright, angel._ Nathan shushed to her ear. “Breath, okay?” and he then advice “You already done enough, maybe let me handle this?”

“Nathan…”

“I promise I wouldn’t do anything fatal, I’m just gonna talk to them, okay?”

Y/N eyed him, looking straight in his eyes to find his intension clear, before finally nodding in defeat, murmuring “I trust you.” quietly.

Nathan smiles at her before looking over the sea of eyes watching them, searching for the chocolate eyes. He found her worriedly gazing at them, aching to get close as well but seemingly disciplining herself to stay put.

And when their eyes connect, Nathan gave her a pleading look.

“Come on, Y/N, the library is this way.” Hermione implied then, beckoning the other Hufflepuff in Nathan’s arms.

Y/N looked at her, then back Nathan. He nods, and off she goes with the Golden Trio. Hermione quickly took the chance to do the comforting as Y/N decidedly walked closer to her. Everything now made sense to Hermione then, everything that had been said, and what Minerva had warned her about… _There is_ something going on.

When finally alone, Nathan inspects the two once more. Guilty written in their faces, but Mia was obviously still glaring daggers towards Ginny. And it took no more than a minute for Ginny to start “This is your entire fault!”

“Mine,” Mia gasp scandalous “how come it’s my fault? Can’t you stop for a second and think of _what_ you’ve done huh?”

 “But if it wasn’t for you always clinging –”

“Stop it!” Nathan gritted, “Stop! All of this, it’s bringing us nowhere!” And when he succeed to quiet the girls down, he continued “Listen to me and listen good, what you two doing? With this bickering around about pointless rubbish, aren’t doing any of us any good.

“Mia, Gin, I can tell that you guys are good kids and Y/N really, _really_ wants you two as her friend.” And he then breathed out in exaggeration, “Mon Dieu,” _My God_. “Y/N won’t like it if I do anything but talk. So, take my advice and whatever you do, _don’t make her angry_ , okay?”

Nathan had always been willing to do anything for the girl who understood him, loves him after learning everything about him. And even her words still contains him from acting out. Though this childish drama that these two were causing out of pointless reasons, he knew he had to do something.

Y/N wouldn’t really like to be included in such mess, _especially_ be the reason for it.

“Take my words for it, you two.” He warn some more. “Limit yourself with this, whatever it is you two are playing. Y/N is _not_ the one to mess with, understood?”

Both girls’ exchanged look, reflecting the same confusion. They were lost about this discussion but nodded their heads slowly.

“I’m not trying to scare you off,” Nathan confesses softly, “but instead, giving a warning. Y/N wants you two as her friend, believe me, for once she’s engaging to do that, and as her friend I’m supporting her but as one, I don’t want her upset in anyways.”

“I understand.” nodded Ginny, who was then copied by Mia. “I’m sorry, for back then, and for what I’ve said… I’ve been acting quite stupid.” Ginny acknowledge, though she crossed her arms as she glance at the Hufflepuff.

“Don’t mention it, I’ll just let that slide this time, but if you ever say that about _my_ sister ever again, you have something coming, Weasley.” Her threat, thankfully, was reasonable and Nathan said nothing against it, merely keep his cold gaze at them. Mia gulp, hating the fact that she had to admit this. It wasn’t her fault; she wasn’t the one carrying some hate and throwing it around! ‘ _Curse this, for Y/N._ ’ she sighs. “And yeah, I guess things got out hand just now.”

“Now hug.” dictated Nathan out of the blue.

 “What?” both girls blurt out then.

Shaking her head, Mia whined “No way!”

Nathan empathized “ _Hug. It. Out._ ” and both seems to realize the command was no joke but it didn’t stop them from hesitating. Nathan growled out “ _Now_ , you two.”

Defeated, they awkwardly embrace each other and took them seconds to get as far from each other again.

Mia gulps, her instinct were all over the place and she understood the feelings now. ‘ _This boy is not the one to_ mess _with._ ’

Ginny cringe internally and merely keep her mouth shut.     

Hopefully they won’t have to do that, _again_.

Smiling in satisfaction, Nathan interjects “Good. Now whatever you two are up to, I wish you luck~”

And he hops his way towards the library, acting like nothing happened.

When Nathan enters the library, he found what he saw pretty _predictable_. He wanted to laugh when he saw the woman’s face. ‘ _Gods, Y/N, I am so winning that bet._ ’ was his internal glee.

To describe it, Y/N was stationed in front of who seems to be the librarian, and beside her was a tower of books and Hermione’s awestruck face. To what he can tell, Y/N was trying to charm her way to let the librarian allow her to borrow all the books at once.

“But dear, you can’t just have these books rented at the same time.”

“Oh, please, Madame Pince, I promise I’ll return them within the end of the week.”

“You can’t possible saying you’d be able to read them all at such due.” countered the woman, pointing the books. Some of them had _hundreds_ of pages. “How about you rented a few and then return for the others then after you’re done. School will be starting tomorrow after all; you have to focus on your class.”

Knowing that was logical and there was no other way, Y/N pouted in defeat, and Nathan’s laughter bellows as he made his way towards them.

“Oh, mon ami, you’re just so good sometimes.” He chuckled, resting his arm by Y/N’s shoulders. “Though I know you like to read, but _Merlin_ , this is _waaay_ too much for a small lass like you.”

“Oh shut it.” and Y/N gave him a jab by his rib, just soft enough to tickle giggles from her friend. Searching for some specific books about creatures, Transfiguration (Y/N learned that Professor McGonagall teaches the subject from Hermione) and Charms then, she placed 4 books into the table and look at the librarian with adoring, pleading look. “Perhaps these will be valid now?”

Well, compared to 15 books the girl had wanted to borrow, Pince considered. How can this girl be so confident that she can both focus on her school subjects _and_ read these all in short time? Researching is very reasonable but, Circe’s tits, for just her habit? This Hufflepuff is just like some people she knows.

Not to mention Miss Granger over there.

“Well alright,” overpower by the girl’s puppy eyes and cute face, Pince gave up with a sigh, “I expect them returned in their finest condition, Miss L/N.”

Smiling, Y/N vowed “You have my words, Madame.”

* * *

 

At the strike of 5 AM, Y/N was awake and ready.

Sneaking out had been hard, despite knowing some of the castle ground, and only did she finally found a way out by a wish. The voice in her mind instructed her to merely touch the wall, to speak truthfully. “Hogwarts, may you be so kind and provide me a path to get out of the castle.”

And in respond, a ghost appeared. Fat Friar as her peers had named him. Y/N remembered him as the Hufflepuff’s ghost and she was awed to see him personally. As his name dictates, he was really fat with a bowl cut blond hair, and with it along a pair of beaming brown eyes.

He saw her and waved very joyfully “Greetings, young girl!”

Y/N hadn’t yet become face to face with a ghost so close and she begins to loves how her new world was once more. Snapping out of her daze, Y/N answers “I, euh, salutations as well, Fat Friar.” in return.

“Now, what do you, young Hufflepuff, needs? Hogwarts called me in your distress.”

Y/N explains “A way out of the castle, Fat Friar. I wish to continue my routine to exercise, you see. And I’ve been roaming the halls all lost for direction.”

“Funny habit,” the ghost murmurs and a cheeky smile cross his chubby face “a witch demonstrating oddities, wonderful. I feel that you will be a change, dear. And seemingly that Hogwarts had agreed to let you out, I’ll be happy to help a witch sorted in my house!” And his glee was obvious as he beckons her to follow.

And by the gates did they depart; Y/N had found the Quidditch Pitch perfect to do tracks.

Only did she stops when she was worn out, an hour and a half, and she return back to the dorms before anyone could notice in their sleep. Though a weird, red-eyed cat had greet her by the gates, leading her safely back to her dorms. Y/N was sure that the cat had belonged to the Caretaker so she sends her wishes.

Y/N was all prepared for her bath when Anya woken up from slumber, and she offer to wait for the ash-blonde girl to be prepared for their shower.

Kissing Pixie by her fur, they were off.

“I can’t believe school’s gonna start today.” commented Anya, excitement coming off her. “What are subject are you looking forward to?”

“I am a bit curious about Potion, but mostly Charms and Transfiguration. I do want to find out what Herbology with Professor Sprout is all about.”

“Oh, me too!” chirp Anya then, “My father had been into herbalism himself and we have a garden full of ingredients he sells at our shop. He taught me everything I know so far so I’m pretty eager to learn more so that I can help him more when I return back home.”

Y/N smiled, happy that the girl was sharing now.

They then had come back to the dorm to see Mia and Tiff waking up. Mia pouts and whines “You didn’t wait for me, again.” but Y/N only chuckled in return.

“You two were looking peaceful in your sleep, I’d feel guilty if I woke you up me self so next time, wake up a little early yourself, Mia.” She chuckled, messing up the girl’s bed hair.

“In summary, you guys sleep like a rock.” implied Anya then, teasingly.

“Well, for your information, some of us actually value sleeps.” countered Mia as she stuck her tongue at the ash-blonde girl but Anya took no offend, only laugh at the childish gesture.

Y/N found that adorable in some way. Now she understood why Nathan and her mothers’ would laugh when she does that to them.

Mia, once again, borrowed Y/N’s shampoo and again, Y/N didn’t really mind and pass it to her. “Why?” Tiff inquired then.

“It smells good.” Mia reasoned with a shrug at her friend –close friend since childhood.

Tiff frowned a bit; eyeing Y/N and Mia back and forth with squinted, questioning eyes, before shaking her head. “That’s… weird.” was her finale comment before stepping out of the room, looking bothered.

Mia soon followed, without much care of what must have crossed the Auburn haired girl’s mind, but dictate “See you in the Great Hall!” to the two with a wave of promise.

While Y/N dresses with Anya then, she was careful. Her time in the library yesterday didn’t give really any help at Y/N’s situation so, if she had some time to spare later on, she will be pursuing more research about the script in her right leg –probably in the forbidden section of the library but again, it’s restricted as Hermione had advice. And the Gryffindor said that Y/N shouldn’t pry and check it out, and the way it had been warned says untold things that convinced Y/N to do otherwise quickly.

Anya didn’t seem to saw it or was suspicious of Y/N’s rush.

Before entering the Great Hall –on her way there, Y/N was thankful that the stares that exist yesterday wasn’t that much anymore –Y/N had been greeted by Ginny alone, who still looked like she just woken up, but that tired look vanish when she look up and meet Y/N’s eyes.

She was indulge into the redhead’s arms quickly then. Y/N, while chuckling, stated “Hey, Eve, good morning!”

“Hey Y/N!” chirp the redhead, bright and adorably so. Ginny’s eyes darted to the girl beside Y/N then and look confused at the sight of the ash-blonde stranger.

“Eve,” Y/N, getting that both didn’t know each other, started, “this is Anya Maple, my dorm-mate.”

“I’m the dorm-mate,” Anya waved with a smile, “you’re Ginevra Weasley, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” nodded Ginny before refocusing her attention to the one who was watching her with tilted head.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                “Were you waiting for someone?” Y/N inquired then, seeing that the Weasley girl was standing by the door by herself instead of being inside.

A bit of redness was summoned on Ginny’s cheeks as she shutters “N-no, I –I umm just wanted to… well ask you to ahh…”

Y/N can’t help but find this fierce looking girl to shutter like this as ten times more cute and with a giggle, she encourage “Take your time, you can ask me anything.”

Ginny wasn’t entirely sure why she’s acting this way, to shatter and be embarrass under the girl’s eyes was entirely so new. Maybe it was because she usually being accompanied by her brothers that she don’t know to act with someone her age, a girl, is with her.

Yet she’s been doing it a lot lately too, especially around Harry Potter… but she liked him, and the reason that she’s doing it in the presence of this newly sorted Hufflepuff was still confusing. “I was just wondering,” Ginny cleared her throat, “if I could talk to you for a moment, in private?”

“Well, sure, no harm done in that.” And Y/N looks at Anya, who nodded in understanding before leaving them to get a seat in the Hufflepuff table. When alone finally, Y/N faced the redhead, “So what’s up Eve?”

Ginny was staring, too deep in thought to realize that Y/N was patiently waiting for her to come, and did she woken up from it when Y/N lean the back of her hand at her forehead. “Wha…”

Worried printed on her face, Y/N questioned “Are you okay? You’re a bit red.”

“Y-yeah!” blurted Ginny in rush, blushing even more now, “It’s nothing, that’s just –hehe. Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday and personally apologies… I didn’t mean to. I was being a wanker, and all the things I said out of anger… I was really a bugger. And I’m sorry.”

Y/N, who didn’t mean to, suddenly chuckles but she tried to muffle it as soon as she realizes she was laughing. Seeing Ginny’s confused face, she explained “I, ahem –apologies, but you said that in rhymes and I couldn’t help myself.”

Realizing it too, she sputtered “I wha –Hah! I guess I did.” before rubbing the back of her head.

“Returning to the subject,” Y/N prompts, “it was nothing to worry about, Eve, it’s alright. You were being thoughtful and I’m very flattered you care for me enough to do that.” before she place a short kiss on Ginny’s temple. “I mean what I said yesterday, Eve, I want you to be my friend, and maybe someday you and Mia will get along but for now, please, just… maybe tolerate each other?”

Pursing her lips and crossing her arms, Ginny jeers “Do I really have to?”

Giggling softly, Y/N nodded. “You have to, for me.”

Sighing, she imitate “For you.”

Entering the Great Hall with intertwine hands, Ginny parts away to go to her respective house table and Y/N waved to see her join Harry, Ron, and a busy reading Hermione. Y/N wouldn’t miss those untamed curls as anyone else.

Y/N chuckled and took a minute to admire the brunette. Hermione was wicked to hang with, she was that kind of gal that Y/N had some intellectual conversation with while they were in the library yesterday.

Hermione was eager to influence Y/N with her knowledge and like a sponge; Y/N took the information the Gryffindor would advice by heart (except maybe the ‘don’t-go-to-the-forbidden-section part’ in the library). Hermione Granger was truly something else; Y/N didn’t thought that a Gryffindor would gain such bright and smart girl like Hermione is –since the house does represent bravery.

‘ _I wonder what made the Sorting Hat so convinced that they place her in Gryffindor than in Ravenclaw._ ’ Y/N caught herself thinking so, ever the curious girl. She doesn’t care what happened, honestly, but Y/N is eager to find out _how_ it happened. What reasons did things led to this?

And as if feeling eyes on her, Hermione look up from her book.

Having to be caught, Y/N felt herself blush as those brown eyes meets (e/c) and gave the fellow bookworm a little wave. Hermione smile seems brighter than yesterday; this was Y/N’s conclusion.

As their little salutation ends, Y/N had glanced away, only for her eyes to land on the higher table on the end of this hall. Green eyes meet the (e/c) pairs. Once again, like yesterday, or the other day for this matter, Minerva was already watching her the moment she entered the hall.

To see the Hufflepuff smiling already made her smile too as she used her cup of tea as a frame to hide it from the world, but Y/N knew by how her eyes wrinkled up, that it was there. And deep inside, Y/N wondered if that upward lip was meant for her. And on the thought of that, a voice softly calls ‘ _Oh, Min._ ’

Y/N could only reciprocate the smile once again.

‘ _Do you know her…? B-before I met her I mean._ ’ for the first time, Y/N tried to ask the voice while she’s awake, and for the first time, _she_ replied.

‘ _I always have._ ’ Yet the short sentence was the hint that either will be talking about it now. So with a nod thrown to the Professor’s way, Y/N finally headed to the Hufflepuff table, and she couldn’t help but glance at the Slytherin as they watch her with mocking smiles and snickering faces.

A group that contains two chubby boys and one thin and just a bit taller than her was obviously making fun of her when Y/N heard the faint call of “Mudblood.” from the well groomed boy, and in cue, the two chubby boys laughed. Draco Malfoy was his full name.

Y/N can admit, she was pretty curious of this specific boy.

Ignoring this, Y/N instead focused on the Hufflepuff who lights up at the sight of her. “Sup, little Siren!” greeted the older Hufflepuff, still with the goggle on her head.

Y/N, while letting her hand do a back and forth wave, greeted “Morning, Ella.” and sat down then with Anya sitting across her. And so, taking the chance while they dine, Y/N asked Ella, “Hey Ella, I’ve been wondering.”

“Yeah?” gulped Ella, swallowing the food in her mouth and reach out for the orange juice on her goblet. “What’s up?”

“Why do you wear that goggle in your head?”

“Oh that,” Ella giggled, reaching out to touch her head gear, “Pop gave it to me in my birthday this year, wanted to encourage me from joining the Quidditch team and hoped that by giving me this goggle, I’d get interested at least. It was his and I couldn’t really say no to him when he insisted that I have it.”

“I’ve been hearing about that sport a lot lately…” murmur Y/N, recalling those times.

“Well, it’s a _very_ popular sport of the wizarding world after all!”

Ella then explain what the sport was all about, the rules and the regulation, that there’s seven  players in each out, two Beaters, one Keeper, two Chaser and the most needed, one Seeker. And that soon enough, there will be tryouts for a new member and whatnot.

Y/N nodded, amazed that the theory about witches –and wizards for this matter – _do_ ride brooms for flight was right, Y/N guess that Muggles weren’t all that wrong about things including magic after all.

“That’s…” getting that Nathan was absent from continuing the statement, Y/N just added “wicked!” by herself with glee. Along the way, Ella then received an owl that made its way to her then. Y/N was fascinated by the said owl and as Ella took the letter, the owl takes an interest in her as well. Y/N cooed “Why hello there, beautiful thing.” as it hops closer to her, the owl’s head then tilt in an abnormal way. Y/N giggled at that as she brushes her fingers to the soft feathers of the bird.

Y/N’s little scene was being watched by some, mostly by the Hufflepuff but the one who felt bizarre was Ella herself. “You’re…” she trailed off with an open mouth. “How are you doing that?” Ella asked, looking conflicted.

Y/N glances at her with a frown, having the owl happily hooting now in her shoulder, before asking “What do you mean?”

“Scribble,” Ella pointed out the owl, the letter in her hand forgotten, “never… acted that way before, she isn’t comfortable with strangers… _before_.”

“My,” Y/N breathes out, returning her attention to the owl that’s brushing its head into her, “am I special for you, you beautiful thing?” she coos more, feeling quite awed. She received more soft hoots from the owl, as if it was agreeing. Y/N then handed the said owl with some toast and Scribble, as Ella named it, eat it before hooting a goodbye. It finally takes off from Y/N’s shoulder.

It circle for a bit above Ella and Y/N before taking it’s actually leave. Anya, who also watched the exchange, commented that “I’m impressed, if what you said is true,” Anya glances at Ella, “then Y/N must have her way with owls.”

“Anyways, why did you asked?” Ella returns to their previous conversation.

“Oh, euh… You kind of remind me of my cousin, but she had her biker glasses instead.” Y/N shrugs and continued to eat when Ella shrugs back.

And no sooner did Mia and Tiff arrived but a group of Gryffindor followed sues. It was Nathan and a boy, with tanned skin, curl jet black hair –seemed highlight with brown –and a sea green close set pair of eyes and along with them was also the boys of the Golden Trio.

Quickly, Nathan’s ice-blue eyes scan the Hufflepuff table, searching like an eagle, and when he saw Y/N staring back at him, they exchange their grins knowingly. There will be time to talk later, so for now, they’re letting each other create their circle of friends in their respective houses.

Yes, a mutual thought unspoken indeed.

Mia was quick to sit beside Y/N, Tiff giving an acknowledging wave at them before sitting a bit far, and Ella had shared the last bit that occurred a moment ago to her little sister. “Really?” gasp the younger Nelson. Ella nodded, having her mouth full of nosh. “That’s impossible!” claimed Mia, “Scribble even bit me when I tried to touch her, and that was yesterday! How are you taming that bird when its owner couldn’t even touch her without getting bitten?”

The only answer the crowd received was a shrug.

Tiff was engaging conversation with all –Y/N noticed the design of her hair suppose to be resting just on her back, it was also braided into a fishtail hair that looked so flawless and fitting for her rectangular face.

Y/N wondered how she did her hair –and she kind of reminds her of Danielle, Y/N’s cousin back in France. Both seemingly to be a social butterfly, likable for everyone and can easily fit in with the crowd.

Professor Sprout, Ella said to be the Head of their house, gave them their schedules then, midway their meal which gave them a conversation starter. The subject they eagerly talk about were the classes they soon will be taking. Y/N shared her fair share of talking before it was finally time to get to their assigned class.

Transfiguration was first in her list and the class was shared with every house. Y/N was truly excited, not only will she taking the class she’s been looking forward to and that Nathan will be there with her, but it was because the teacher of the said class is Professor McGonagall herself, the woman in which Y/N truly look up to!

Ella told that the woman is stern, sharp and can be unforgiving, which is good, Y/N thought –it secured the expectation of learning in that class after all. Oh, just the thought of these things are making her so giddy and jumpy with her smile never ceasing.

Everything is thrilling, stirring her inside delightfully. Oh the wonderful spells she’d learn. Whatever subject she’ll face, Y/N must _learn_ it all!

Y/N’s group –containing Mia and Ginny, Nathan, Anya, and Tiff –had arrived to the classroom and they quickly settle close to each other. Y/N was sandwich between Ginny and Mia and Nathan had no choice but to sit in front with Anya while Tiff stray away, having to know other people.

Nevertheless, they chatter altogether. Yet Y/N alerted her gaze from babbling Ginny to the cat on the corner of her eyes. She watched it with keen eyes, expecting with a thought of wonder of ‘ _Is that… a tabby cat?_ ’

Green eyes meet (e/c) ones.

Something flashed within those emerald orbs that take Y/N’s breath away. ‘ _I’ve seen those eyes before_.’ She figured and she gasps when she realized what the sign meant. ‘ _It’s an Animagus!_ ’ and she beamed she watched the said Animagus transformed into a woman. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, stood next to her desk with a wand in hand.

All’s attention shifted to the woman in amazed, gawking in disbelief at the magic they had witnessed. Y/N was among those students with gawking mouth and she feel her admiration towards this kind woman blooms. And she shared this with the one within her, the voice sharing the same opinion. A soft call, ‘ _Min…_ ’ 

Y/N felt a bit dazed all the sudden, her heart’s pace faster than it suppose to go.

“Good morning class.” greeted the woman, a hint of Scottish accent that such charmed Y/N more.

‘ _Min…_ ’ it goes again.

“My name is Minerva McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher this year.” Minerva introduces, “In this class, we will learn…”

Y/N may have spaced out. Her thoughts ringing, blocking that Scottish blurs, and she felt a burn in her right leg again. She hissed and holds her thigh and rubbed it, hoping to cease the burning sensation.

Mia saw the movement on the corner of her eyes and had mistaken it as a gesture of anxiousness, and shyly, she let her hand rest above Y/N’s. Mia glances back when Y/N looked at her in wonder and gave a smile, hoping the girl with such (h/c) flocks wouldn’t swat her hand away. And Y/N didn’t.

Despite the difference of what they think the reasons are, both had appreciated each other.

Y/N returned to her thoughts then.

An Animagus, an ability that requires practiced and mastery for one to be able to morphs themselves at will. Skills that can be learn overtime. An Animagus takes one’s patience to have it fully learned, practice is a must but as Y/N had learned from Hermione, it will be when in her 3rd year will they start discussing the matter of such skill.

They start discussing about the Transfiguration alphabet then.

“Now,” Professor McGonagall’s voice reaches Y/N’s ears, snapping her from her deep thoughts, “Before we start. Can one volunteer to tell what is the few importance’s all needs to remember when casting a Transfiguration spell?” Y/N gave it a few second, where none had claim, to raise her hand. “Ah, yes, Miss L/N?”

Y/N cleared her throat, speaking clearly “When about to cast or transfiguring, it’s needed to make sure you held your wand firm and make a decisive wand movements. And err; do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily or the Transfiguration will be certainly be unsuccessful. Also, when only starting to learn the subject of transfiguring, it is –like any other spell –needed to say the spell correctly _and_ out loud while making a clear mental picture of the object you desire to create.” and as she explained this, there were a lot of hand movements.

“Very good, Miss L/N!” beamed the Professor with a nod, noticing similarities of the Hearth on the young girl, the way she talked and played with her hand as she speaks, a sign for Minerva to believe that this was no joke, the Hearth is truly within the girl. Putting her thoughts aside, Minerva focused on the task on hand. “Five points to Hufflepuff! Now, commence on making your snails into a teacup as I did.”

While the other students were busying themselves, Y/N had tried to picture her desired look first –following her own answer from before. Now with that settled, with a swift of her wand and cast out the spell.

Y/N did well for her first try. “Yes.” Y/N did a victory dance in her mind.

“Whoa!” Ginny exclaimed at the sight of Y/N’s work. “You already have done it!”

“It looks beautiful for a teacup.” commented Mia with a chuckle, grabbing the said teacup with its saucer to inspect it much closer. “It’s amazing.”

“Hey, lemme see too.” Ginny beckoned with no venom in her voice.

Y/N then heard the blond boy groaned and made a small squeak so Y/N leaned in to her table and look over Nathan’s shoulder, seeing the boy mistake. The snail was only half way to becoming a teacup. “Oh Merlin, what happened?” inquired Nathan, looking lost.

“You must have done it wrong.” She pointed out and cast a quick _Reparifarge_ spell. Ginny was surprise as well as Mia, they exchanged looks before returning their attention to Y/N. “Show me your wand’s movement, Nate.” and so the boy did without casting the spell. “No, no, you gotta do it like this.” Y/N gave the boy an example of the right movement of the wand with her own.

“Like this?” Nathan copied his friend.

“Yep,” nodded Y/N and she borrowed her teacup from Ginny and let her friend see it. “Now, try your best to picture this and cast the spell.”

Nathan was hesitating, looking back and forth from the snail in his table and the teacup Y/N held for him. He hears Y/N chuckled at his face, she does find it entertaining to watch his face make _faces_. “I… don’t think I can do this.” he sighs in defeat.

“How about this,” Y/N started; “you got this detailed there?” she points out Nathan’s temple and he nods. She then placed the teacup away, giving it to Mia, and reaches out to cover his eyes. She leans in to whisper “Just keep that imagine in your mind, Nate,” her smooth and assuring voice said in the dark, “Relax. And then, when you got it all figured out, just move your wand. That’s it, now cast the spell.”

Y/N moved her hand to let her friend see his work. “Whoa.” three of the girls’, who was watching the entire exchange, awed.

“I-I… I did it!” exclaimed Nathan at the sight of his snail perfectly shape into a teacup. “Yeah!” he belted and reaches out a fist to his friend. “Thanks, Y/N.”

“I got you, ami.” promised Y/N as her own fist bumps with his.

“Miss L/N,” a monotone voice spoke, interrupting their cheer of success, and Y/N had glance back to the Professor, who now stood next to Nathan’s and Anya’s table, “Mister Colt.” she stared down to the two who was looking at her in a scared manner but the sudden smile that appear gave them the breath of relief. “You two did a good job, 10 points for being the first of complete your task for both houses.”

Minerva thought, upon the sight of that smile appearing in her face, which she would like to see that again and again, to have that aim to her. ‘ _She really looks… like my Hearth._ ’ she thought with love and her own heart ache in longing. ‘ _What am I thinking? She’s my student._ ’ Minerva tried to convince herself as she stall away, acting to exclaim the other students’ work when she all could think about was those (e/c) eyes that twinkled and the smile that seem so bright compare to the existing sunlight.

Charms were next and Y/N enjoyed the class very much with Professor Flitwick –a goblin to be exact! –who was engaging conversation as well teaching the class. It goes on quite well, and she and Nathan were paired to do try Wand-Lighting Charm together and had succeeded on it with the correct pronunciation and wand movements. She received five points to her house from him too.

The kind goblin certainly got into her possible-companion list she got going on. He was very considerate, patience with his students and seemingly, he was even willing to give example to each question asked.

There she also meets Jason Noxell, Nathan’s dorm-mate. The two of them, he and Nathan, seems to already get along so Y/N felt like she already knew Jason despite their introduction just a moment ago.

It had been lunch after that.

The next class had been Potion, in which all Y/N’s friend had been excited to attend but they felt caution about the assigned Professor, Severus Snape, the man who is Head of the Slytherin house, and in which Ella had commented, so strict. Much worse than Professor McGonagall, Ella said.

Nevertheless, even in their fear to be scolded and their house points be taken away if anyone done a single mistake, Y/N needed to attend. What worse is, in Y/N’s thoughts, is that Nathan wouldn’t be with her in this class since his next period was to be Flying Lessons. Alas, with Mia, Tiff, and Anya, they must attend this class with Slytherin’s 1st years.

The classroom had gone quiet quickly upon the man’s entrance. Black greasy hair was the first thing Y/N spotted about the man and upon facing his new student for the year, did only Y/N saw those dark orbs. ‘ _He was that guy…_ ’ Y/N pondered as she recalls the Start-of-term feast and her making eye-contact with him.

Yet, despite the frown and snarling features, Y/N didn’t much felt scared no more when she get to study him much closer. It was her intuition, _that_ voice that whispers things. It nags in her mind that Y/N had a bit rough time to catch what the man was lecturing a few times.

She was caught, Professor Snape had asked her a question and Y/N didn’t know what the answer was. A disapproving look was all she received then before he called for another, the one that raised their hand. And when Y/N carefully sat back down, dumbfound, she felt as if she… was spared?

“Argh, that class was _so_ boring.” commented Mia as they made their way to their next class, the last class of the day.

Y/N chuckled and she found herself giving no disagreement. Not that she was bored, no; she was just hoping to do brewing in the first day, which of course, leads to disappointment since all they did was review the content of their books. That wasn’t really boring, Y/N likes what she had read, but that knowledge were already installed to her so, yes, maybe it was a little tiresome.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Mia, that was a must-do, you wouldn’t be able to brew right if you didn’t know what we just discussed with Professor Snape.” Y/N insisted, having her arm resting to the rose-gold blonde’s shoulder.

“But you can admit,” sighs Anya, “that was pretty _boring._ ”

“Okay, okay.” Y/N admitted, her smile never faltering, “It was a little lacking that I can say.”

They continue to chatter away, having to attend their next class Herbology, and Y/N saw Anya’s exuberance radiating, and Y/N’s was colliding with ash blonde’s excitement for the class and get to know the Head of _their_ house. Y/N shared the same feeling and while they were headed to their class, their laughter was bouncing in the hall’s wall, all who they pass witnessing the happiness of the 1st years.

* * *

 

Supper was something Y/N was looking forward to for today, with a hungry stomach she sat next to Ella who asked about Y/N’s day of classes and which she answered with “It gone well but got me pretty tired.”

“You look like you’re ready to crash.” chuckles Ella, having her mouth filled with delicious meat like her younger sister who was devouring the sausages and turkey on her plate. Y/N didn’t mind their little forte, it is quite entertaining to see their mouth extended in that manner, and ate with manners that she was taught back home.

‘ _Home…_ ’ Y/N thought, feeling quite homesick. Perhaps Y/N can borrow Nathan’s owl to send her parents a letter.

Finishing her meal, Y/N excused herself from her housemates to ask for Nathan’s company, which the boy was gladly accepted quickly. He saw how tired his friend look and appreciate the fact the girl wanted his presence before slumber.

They were out in the hall when they start talking. “Hey,” Nathan started, “you okay, chap?”

“Yeah,” nodded Y/N, stopping, “just a little tired and all.” she smiled. “Today’s had been really great you know.”

“I know how you feel.” dictated Nathan, grinning, “We got to learn many things today.”

“I know right.” Y/N’s smile turns to into an excited one and her giddiness surface back, much to Nathan’s delights, despite the tiredness of her mind and body. “I still can’t believe that Professor McGonagall is Animagus! Oh, oh! Professor Sprout says that she was really impressed with me, don’t really get why but I think it was because I manage to get close to her Spiky Prickly Plants by mistake without alarming them or me having to step back without getting hurt.

“Also, I really, really like Professor Flitwick, he’s a good guy in my list. I actually thought all goblins are grumpy old guys just waiting to bark at you to get out of their lawn.” And that comment made both of them laughs. “Also, despite what everyone is saying, I’m kind of fond of Professor Snape, he’s seem to be just misunderstood you know?”

“Of course you’d think that,” sigh Nathan as he crosses his arms, yet was entirely enjoying Y/N’s rambling, “you’re Y/N for Merlin’s sake.”

“Hey!” Y/N pouted, “What is that suppose to mean?”

“Nothin’, nothin’ you should worry about.” Nathan chuckled as he receives a soft punch in the shoulder.

“Anyways, how was your day?”

“Oh, it was hella good!” Nathan started, “I really, really like Flying Lesson with Madam Hooch. She taught us how to ride a broom this morning! I think I’m going to consider joining the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team too.”

Y/N “Really?” gawked but thinking of her own self being in that position, riding a broom, did make her a little anxious. She wasn’t a fan of height that much. “I think I’ll puke if ever manage to lift myself in a broom though.” Y/N cringes.

“Hah! I’d pay galleons to see that.” Nathan joked, nudging his friend in the ridge softly.

Y/N throws a punch in his shoulder yet a smile was across her face. She missed this, these types of comfort from her friend. Even though they’re just talking, joking around, it was nice. Y/N’s thankful for the new company from everyone else but she can admit that no one can level all the things Nathan had gone through with Y/N and her to him vice versa.

They’re chit-chattering continues on, perhaps after everyone supper’s did they decided to end the conversation. Y/N, before turning to walk away, stops and added “Oh hey, can I use Nagel later on? I’ve wanted to send my mothers’ a letter.”

“Yeah, of course you can, Y/N. Oh, and give him a little snack before you make him depart; he gets grumpy when you don’t. He likes any kind of fruits. He’s in the Owlery, by the way. You know where the West Tower is right?” and Y/N confirm that so Nathan bid his goodnight before they depart away themselves.

Y/N’s dorm mates, except Anya who already busied herself with assignments that Y/N didn’t realize she had company at first, weren’t yet in the dorm so Y/N took this chance to busy her own self in the quiet. Her assignments –a researched paper on both Transfiguration and Charm had been done in a swift hour and so Y/N gathers her quills and parchments.

**_“_ ** _Dear mums,_

_I’m sorry for not sending you two a letter the moment of my arrival here in Hogwarts and I have no valid reason to give. Only the fact that this place is better than my expectation, it’s brilliant, mums, all fits me better than there. But, I do miss you both terribly._

_Also, I end up into the kindest house. My roommates, Tiff, Anya, and Mia have welcomed me just fine and we have bonded well. Nathan was sorted away though, such of our unfortunate, but he and I still make ways to reconnect in each chance we get. We are both well, studying in the best way we can while enjoying this new world._

_This owl is his, named Nagel, give him some fruits to eat if you ever send your letters to me so he wouldn’t be grumpy, Nathan’s words told that warning._

_Your beloved daughter,_

_Y/N Reid-L/N **”**_

Y/N then excused herself, telling Anya her destination and received a nod from the ash-blonde girl, and exits the room to make her way to the Owlery, which was located in Hogwarts Castle West Tower. It will be another hour and a half before the curfew but Y/N still hurry in her way, wanting to sleep soon.

The path towards there is a dirt footpath that leads to Sundial Garden, as the sign as told Y/N, that rest on the foot of the West Tower. The said footpath ends when Y/N reaches a stairway towards the Owlery. Though, while making her way there, and while still far, Y/N saw the tower as a circular stone.

Upon her entrance, it seems that no one was there except the owls that were a resident. Y/N didn’t mind the cold or the feeling of drafty because none of the windows had any glass. The reason of that was to allow the owls to come and go freely and so Y/N has no complains. Y/N did found herself cringing for the floor was covered in straw, owl droppings and she sees skeletons of mice and voles.

Owls nestled on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower.

Y/N searches for the hawk-like companion of Nathan and because of the sudden boredom that got into her; Y/N hums a tune she can recall. Her song sung by her mother Megan, when putting Y/N to sleep in her toddler days. Y/N remembers it like it was yesterday.

“ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”_

Y/N rose from the ground floor to the upper one. And there she cast a spell “ _Lumos_.” that led the tip of her wand to glow. She hums again, continuing with the song.

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free”_

Again, finding Nagel nowhere in the floor, she climb the stairs again.

_“Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night”_

As Y/N hums and sounds the tone, she stops upon hearing something humming along. Y/N scans her surrounding, only to see owls staring back at her, as if waiting. With squinted eyes, wanting to catch who it was, Y/N start humming again. There it was, humming along with her again, and Y/N quickly pinpoints who it was.

A… was it really ‘ _An_ _owl?_ ’ Y/N’s eyes widen in disbelief as she continue to hum with the owl, and others begin to join in. At this point, she was smiling in amazement. They were hooting; coming up sounds on their own that goes along with the song.

_“Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night”_

Y/N was in a state of bizarreness as the tower was filled with singing owls that was going along with her. It was amazing, unbelievably wicked!

“ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”_

The owls’ ‘ooh’ was extending in the end of Y/N’s song and the silent was installed as Y/N progress this turn of event. Her singing was joined by owls, _owls!_ Y/N didn’t know they could do that, which they can intellect enough to know how to even sing or hum, or go along to a song! Y/N was gaping now still hang around the subject.

“T-this is… unbelievable.” gasps Y/N as she eyes each owl that was looking her way. A hoot called her then, snapping her from her thoughts and Y/N point her still glowing wand to the one flattering its wings as it flew towards her. Nagel made his way to her, resting down in her shoulder before nestling her hair, and like a cat he sounded like purring. “Hello, sweet little thing.” cooed Y/N, letting the owl brush his feathers at her neck.

She giggled, being a little ticklish at that spot.

“Hey now, Nagel, I came here to request a favor, not cuddle with you.” Nagel answered with a sad tone.  “Well then, I promise to let you be if you return after sending my letter to my mums. Would that be alright with you, sweetie?” Nagel flaps his wings, dictating his readiness for flight. “Thank you.” whispered Y/N, letting the bird takes the letter she’s reaching out. And yet, before the owl fly away, it made a sound. ‘ _The song…’_

Y/N hums along with the other birds and Y/N never feel enlighten. Her tiredness forgotten and she watches Nagel flew away, the letter clawed into his hands. It’s time to go back, but Y/N deeply wished she wasn’t limited. With a heavy heart but peace filled mind, Y/N had return to the castle and back to her dorm room; still hang up with the event in the West Tower.

One thought did come in mind, a decision, and as she laid down the bed, with four wooden post and curtains surrounding her, she grins. ‘ _I’m definitely coming back there._ ’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Log 3  
> Today Daisy and I decided to go the movies after work. She's back from being Daisy and I like this more :D  
> We plan this out since the store was going to close early and we got to leave early. We really had fun and also, we pass by on the pet shop and just said hello to the puppies and cats.
> 
> Ps. the Song/Lyrics of Blackbird (cover by Glee) isn't mine lolz


	8. A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late but never less, an UPDATE!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one cause I certainly did while I was writing it xD
> 
> ALSO A MINI-SHORT STORY AS END NOTE :D
> 
> EDITED

**Chapter 8**

The month of October had passed by like the days in September and the very day Y/N woke up again, the dawn of 31st had come finally. It was Hallowe’en! It was told by –you can already guess who –Ella that the Hallowe’en Feast is usually festooned with sweets-filled pumpkins, bats, orange streamers, water snakes, goblets of colored candy and all sorts of Halloween-related decorations.

It was like the Muggle’s, though there was no need for trick or treating to get candies, and like always, Y/N wasn’t looking forward to it. She’s cautious about the health of her teeth after learning her lesson on her 9th birthday.

The day when she had eaten so much candy that her teeth ended up rotten in the end of the week and the scary dentist that aid her teeth was the one to traumatize her forever. But that doesn’t mean she’s ain’t eating any of those sweets, just less and will be careful about them.

Her classes had been great in that passed months too, Y/N had been working harder than she ever done and is currently studying like an anorak! Yet, she couldn’t pass through limit… it truly made her curiosity solemn.

She is learning spells, one after another, their right pronunciation, each of the wand movement but… that’s it.

It was saddening.

Y/N wanted to invest what _made_ the magic, _the reasons_ for those spells, not their cause. She want to dig deeper of the whys, how, and what. What drove each spell-caster to create what molded the Wixing world? How did it help the world, _how_ did everyone welcome those spells? Why did the wizards and witches of the Wixing world keep going in the first place?

What are the reasons?

Did they do it to help or just to create, to be known to be brilliant enough?

Whose purpose, for self or for the world?

What drove wixes to be… more?

Surely the spells didn’t just come from books, there must be hardship and researches of people driven to create stronger ones after the last.

But sadly, History with Professor Binns had been _overly_ lacking.

It was really hard work to stay awake in his class. The History mentioned were only events… not the particular subject Y/N had been searching for. Honestly, does this man harbor so much ill-will to the Goblins that he’s portraying them as vile and blood lusted beast still in this day? Of course killing was necessary in the name of wars, but to what she had gathered about the Goblins is that they were fighting for equal rights for their people in the Goblin War.

‘ _Gosh, there’s so much to fix and right_.’

It had been said that their professor, who is now a ghost, had fallen asleep and gotten up as this transparent being to teach his class… which sound so absurd as a back-story but Y/N can’t really choose whose and what story a person holds..’

Again, it was the sad truth.

But to her heart’s content, Y/N had fallen in love for Astronomy, to roam the hall at midnight, and Professor Sinistra – _Oh_ Merlin, did she have a crush on that woman. Just so passionate about the stars that while she teaches, she pulls you a long to her world and Y/N, she just couldn’t resist such fault. She found the stars have different meaning every time and Y/N enjoyed the class every Wednesday night.

This much kinship she found in herself goes for Transfiguration, Potion (the subject… since Y/N is still hesitating about her Professor despite his constant favor of her), Charms, and Herbology too.

DADA in the other hand…

‘ _Argh; That man.._.’

Professor Lockhart, a _very_ self-centric guy, you could say. It was fine at first; Y/N was disciplining herself to think that he’ll eventually get out of his ‘ _Hey-did you-know-I’m-famous?_ ’ routine and _actually_ teach Defense Against Dark Arts but _nooo_ … He hasn’t told them anything useful _or_ anything related to the subject itself!

And Y/N doesn’t care that his favorite color is lilac, for Merlin’s sake!

And, with most of the student is in the same loathing as her, _some_ of them actually believe in him.

Y/N grows up being a Muggle; she had seen the worse of everything…

But **this** she wasn’t prepared for.

Is the Wixing world _that_ blind?

This man, yes Y/N can say she respect him, impressed with his documentations and published books that told many stories of his adventure, but to constantly blab about it… is just giving her that alarm that this man is hiding something.

Yes, he’d mention something – _from his book_ –about how a person must react to certain situation, whenever in danger _but_ when he actually tries to put an example, trouble follows; you wanna know how _he_ reacts to it? He **runs** _and_ put the responsibly on someone else.

Thankfully, Professor Snape was passing by this one time and saved the day before demanding Y/N to tell him what truly happened. No one disagree or said otherwise when she said how Professor Lockhart run like a ‘ _sissy-girl_ ’ (using that valley girl accent, _on flick_ ).

But yes, it had been the greatest days of her life, learning what she can in every bit of subject despite how lacking its depths are.

* * *

 

Disturb by movements, Y/N groans and sat up to inspect what keeps moving by her feet, she saw Pixie, her cat, cuddled with Nagel, Nathan’s owl. And the two were sleeping in a comfortable slumber. Ever since Y/N’s nightly visit on the West Tower, Nagel would knock by the windowpane, wanting a bed companion to share warmth with.

And at first, Pixie wasn’t having it, always hissing if near the bird, but grew jealous whenever Nagel try to sleep close to Y/N so she would try to beat him into it, position even _much_ closer and closer, until they’re sleeping next each other.

It would be cute if it wasn’t so bothersome at night when Y/N’s trying to sleep.

And as she hopes, the two found comfort in each other in the end.

Nathan, of course, knew this and had commented “ _Like owner, like owl._ ”

And Y/N, after a day of pondering, found out what he meant. She missed the sleepovers too.

Without a wand, Y/N merely casted _Tempus_ non-verbally (and she done it subconsciously) and saw that she woken up right on time to get ready for her routine. Still in her sleep daze, she summoned her short-sleeve shirt, which was thick wicking that keeps her body cool, her hoodie for the cold and leggings, that Lilith gave her last Christmas.

Mel always says that exercising keeps the body flexible, which, she also said, is important. It boosts the mind, her moods, and especially the body. It helps her practice balance whilst keeping it healthy. And seeing how Megan and Lilith, Daxellion, her whole family is doing it, so Y/N thought; ‘ _Why not do it too?_ ’

Leaving the dorm, Y/N had already mapped the whole castle and pinpoints any secret path but beautiful Mrs. Norris would always lead her in absent of Fat Friar and the roaming ghost woman that other students had named as the Grey Lady.

Thanking Hogwarts for providing her a stealth path always, she bid Mrs. Norris goodbye knowing that the cat will be bound to return to Mr. Filch side before stretching, then starting her aerobatic exercise with a cardio. Running is always first for Y/N, making her way to the Quidditch field in moderate-intensity, only to halt and hide when she heard voices.

Quidditch team players from Ravenclaw were seemingly practicing with their new team early in the morning. With a sigh and respect, Y/N back away. When she headed to get away, Y/N become aware of the slight glowing hiding by the bush not far away and inspecting it with squint eyes, Y/N sighs.

“I know you’re in there, El.”

“Freak!” cursed the older Hufflepuff as she wiggles her way out of her hiding spot and as she ascended, leaves were clinging on her hair and clothes, “Just how? How did you found out?”

“You’re not good at being a spy as you think you are.” giggled Y/N, now hopping to keep her body working. “I’ve been having this feeling that I’ve been being watched since the start of the week, wasn’t sure who so I ignored it.”

“Dinks, I gotta work on that.” She sighed, brushing off the leaves.

“You do that.” murmurs Y/N, stopping to cross her arms to try to look intimidating, “Mind telling me why you’ve been following me around?”

“Well, honestly I was out to go to the loo but I saw you walking around so early and I followed out of curiosity. I forgot you told me you like to do exercising stuff in the morning but I caught on it while following you outside. But then the morning after, I saw you again and I just… I’ve been doing this every morning.”

Y/N couldn’t help but laugh as the girl flushed in embarrassment.

“You wanna join me?” she smiled.

Ella’s eyes widen and she soon grins in glee, verifying “Can I?”

Winking, Y/N waved “Catch me if you can!” before boosting to the woods. Talking with Ella gave her enough to think where she could exercise, the back of the Owlery of course. The place is good enough as a hiding spot.

Y/N begins to run faster towards the West Tower to keep her heart pounding, and she could hear Ella trying to catch up. “Gah, wait up, lil’ Siren!” bellow the girl, already panting. And Y/N slow down in humor, jogging now. Ella soon take the spot next to her, despite being close to out of breath, she was still grinning.

Arriving, Y/N inspects the open space. It holds enough space and abstract to be turn as a practice spot. It would do for now.

“Merlin Y/N, here I am out of breath but look at you! You didn’t break a sweat with that running!”

Giggling once more, Y/N claims “It hasn’t even started yet.”

And next thing Ella knew, Y/N did more than cardio, keeping her body moving by doing some stunts (‘ _Parkour and freerunning are 100% cool kids._ ’ Ella thought in awe as she watched Y/N go) after she told Ella to do some stretching first to warm up her body and her muscles wouldn’t end up strained, and then help Ella with some crouches and taught her to do planks, then adding some push-ups and oblique sit-ups as their finishing touch.

“Goddess,” Ella pants as she lay exhausted in the grass, “ _this_ is what you do every dang _morning_?”

“Yep, and get up feisty pants or else all the blood will pump up into your head.” dictate Y/N as she held out her hand for Ella to take, and then pulling the older girl up. “Let’s go walk back to the castle to give some time for our body to cool off, that’s alright?”

Ella nodded, looking down at their intertwine hand with intensity, “Yeah, yeah, got it.”

And waving their audiences bye (owls, they just watched them all this time, creepy but like, it’s whatever) as they goes, Y/N and Ella walked in comfortable silent. And they part with a promise to do the same thing again in the morning, which Y/N agreed to in hope that tomorrow the Quidditch Pitch would be empty.

Returning to the dorms with a yawn, Y/N quickly gathers her shower items and waited a tad until her friend, Anya, wakes. But the girl was oversleeping today, it seems, Y/N realizes when she check the time. A feeling of oddity dwells in her mind then, Anya did go to sleep early last night and the feeling knocks on Y/N’s heart.

Anxious, Y/N decidedly peeks over through the girl’s bed curtain to see to sate the feeling, only to see the bed empty.

‘ _Okay, maybe she’s already there._ ’

In the shower room, Y/N found no Anya Maple.

‘ _No biggie, maybe she’s already in the Great Hall, woken up earlier perhaps._ ’

If this prediction is wrong either, then something is wrong definitely.

Though whilst Y/N shower and soap, she froze at the sight of her right thigh. There the scripture, printed with neat format unknown, unreadable. She had done her research, and her research led her to nothing.

Just that – _nothing_ , zero, naught a word dictates what is written.

The format had no documents to tell what it was and Y/N is starting to consider confronting someone; Nathan, Hermione and Professor McGonagall being those options. Though, honestly, she was anxious of what this could mean.

There was a chance that it could lead to disaster that would also lead her expelled, or worse, be far more outcast than before. It was all an unpredictable loop and Y/N is _scared_.

The end of her hair was slowly changing into dark blue in each strides and Y/N snaps out of her moping and watched her hair return to its formal appearance. She inspects it to make sure not to leave a trace.

‘ _That was close, thankfully no one saw that_.’

And she washed up like nothing happened.

Like every morning, Tiff and Mia had only woken up the moment Y/N, but without Anya this time, return from the shower. Again and again, Mia would always borrow Y/N shampoo product and Tiff seems very weird-out about it, though she never really point out the problem.

After all, it was just roommates sharing their things.

Y/N is used to it by now as well.

The stares that followed her in the hall had becoming a routine. Though it was less than before but it still exists, so now all she could do is to ignore it –well, okay, not entirely _ignore_ it, more like handle it like greeting a friend on a hall, making them greet her back with more friendly smiles and ‘hello’s.

She still doesn’t like it, being in the spotlight mind you, but it was the only way she’d feel less bothered.

Y/N hurried to the Great Hall and upon her entrance, her eyes scans the Hufflepuff table.

She had not ignored the theme of thousand live bats fluttering in the walls or the ceiling, the thousand swoop above the table like a low black clouds or the candles installed inside the floating pumpkins but Y/N didn’t have time to admire them, her mind filled with worries about her close friend.

“Ella,” she called out and the distress of her voice alert the older Nelson, who look back at her with her mouth already filled with food, possibly sweets, “have you seen Anya?”

Having her mouth full, Ella only shook her head no, before chewing. She swallowed and drunk a pumpkin juice, “What –” Ella cleared her throat, “What happened?”

“I can’t find her, El.” Y/N alarmed, “She wasn’t in bed when I got back nor was she in the shower. I was really hoping she’d be here.”

“Hey, hey, calm down, Y/N.” Ella gestured the empty, waiting seat beside her. “Come on, maybe she’s in the library or have some early errand, babe. And Anya had been stressing out her Charm essay due today right?”

Considering this fact, Y/N sat into the seat with still an over-thinking mind.

Y/N avoided having too much sweet, despite the temptation that hangs on the thread, and engages conversations with the older Nelson, trying to keep her mind occupied to stop it from worrying too much about Anya.

Y/N recall this morning and smiled a bit, Ella Nelson had been nothing but a good friend all these months. Y/N enjoyed the girl’s company and was beginning to view Ella as an older sister Y/N never knew she wanted.

Ella was unique in her way, athletic in Quidditch since she successfully joined the team this year, and was great at Charm, interested in Astronomy, whilst sharing the same dedication about Creatures with Y/N.

They even both have a crush on Professor Sinistra!

They giggle like schoolgirls that they are when they talked about the woman, or the other staff they’re crushing on and Y/N just… needed those moments. And she couldn’t help but appreciate Ella a whole lot. Y/N’s heart swells in affection for the older girl like how she feels for Nathan.

Nathan, of course, can never be replaced. Having him as her partner in crime, trusting him with her life, leads the boy having a special room in Y/N’s heart and thoughts, but Ella was taking the other vacant space in Y/N’s heart.

The older girl was likely to become Y/N’s first female friend (that she allowed) to come this close.

And came close were chatters.

Tiff was first that Y/N saw, her eyes rolling, and the one that followed was Mia, smiling with her big grin. And to her relief, Anya came through beside them the next.

“Anya!” she cried, standing up to greet the girl.

“Whoa there,” Anya wasn’t prepared for the arms that wrapped around her, “hey, Y/N, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Y/N bawls “Oh Ann! I was so worried, you weren’t in bed and I tried to search for you in the shower room, but you aren’t there, and I hope that you’d be here already but El said she hasn’t seen you here too and I was –”

Anya flinch, eyes widen in shock as she stared this girl in front of her. Had her mother didn’t die so soon, she was sure that those eyes may have been reflecting the same look she once received. It was always been in her mind, those pair of (e/c) eyes; she was so familiar with it since she first saw Y/N.

And maybe that’s what drove Anya to open up to this girl in the first place.

Softening her facial feature, Anya interrupted “Hey now, relax, Y/N. I’m here.” and she placed both hand to Y/N’s shoulders, giving it an assuring squeeze. “I’m sorry, I was in the library. I woke up to tell you but you were gone so I headed out thinking maybe I’ll be quick about finishing up my essay. Oh, and thanks for the tips by the way, Professor Flitwick’s discussion last time finally made sense to me after I read the book you recommended.”

“Y-yeah, okay… just – _okay_.”

And when they all return to their seats, Ella gave Y/N a soft nudge, whispering “Told you.” knowingly.

And despite after throwing the girl a smile, the feeling didn’t cease nor go away.

As Y/N dwell in her mind, a cooing comes and land on her slump shoulder and she glance up to see Nagel, sweet owl he is, waving hello with his wings –it didn’t took Y/N for too long to teach him that little thing.

Quickly, Y/N’s eyes drift to the Gryffindor’s table and caught those ice-cold eyes.

‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’ they interrogated.

Giving Nagel some crushed biscuit, Y/N shook her head back at Nathan, ‘ _Nothing._ ’

And in return, he made a knowing look, reiterating ‘ _Nothing?_ ’ in suspicious.

Y/N rolled her eyes, ‘ _Yes, nothing.’_

Yet still unconvinced, Nathan squint his eyes, ‘ _Don’t think I’m letting this pass_.’

Y/N sighed in defeat, giving a nod to confirm their meeting.

Anya, then, interrupted their communication with a “Hey, Y/N.” and Y/N looks at the girl straight in her wide-set amber eyes.

Y/N smiles, “Yeah?”

“Where were you this morning anyways?” Anya started.

“Oh –euh…” Y/N glances at Ella, who had paused with a spoon half-way up to her mouth, before explaining “Just got up to get some fresh air.”

Cocking her head to the side, Anya shrugs after and continued eating, whilst reviewing her essay once more to proof it. Ella didn’t really say anything about it and just continued to enjoy the morning breakfast.

“Oh, N/N, N/N,” Mia took her chance to speak, “say, have you heard that there’s gonna be this Deathday Party later tonight?”

* * *

 

“What’s wrong?” was the first thing he said.

Here they were in the Transfiguration classroom, awaiting the arrival of the Deputy, their teacher.

And to where Ginny Weasley (who is currently not with them yet) was supposed to sit, Nathan Colt had boldly occupied it. His stare was studying her, locating that her suppose bright eyes had dimmed slightly and her shoulders slump tiredly.

And Y/N couldn’t help but frown to hear his question. What was wrong is that her heart was dreading with fear, anxious for what she doesn’t know, Y/N hates being afraid for anything unknown.

Ignoring the looks from Mia and Anya, Y/N whispered “I told you, it’s nothing Nathan.” to her chap. She was lying and the boy already knew too well to believe otherwise.

“ _Y/N_.” the stern tone wasn’t missed, and Y/N knew acting ignorance wouldn’t help. Yet, as she looks at where they were, she hesitates. Too public, many ears could hear.

Looking at him with pleading eyes, she held his hand, squeezing it. “Nathan, just _please,_ go back to your seat. Later, we’ll talk about it, okay?”

He sighs; looking at the distance windowpane as he merely calculates his own thoughts, before placing a loving, understanding kiss on the back of her hand. Though hurt by the dismissal, it was clear to Nathan what she was worrying for.

“Thank you…” she excel softly as he goes.

It was beautiful…

Mia, she was watching them closely and she felt naught any jealous feelings but instead, contentment to see such bond between the Muggleborns. She compares them to her wedded parents, and to what she knew, _this_ was more.

But something crept in her mind, ‘ _Are they to be betrothed?_ ’ because, after all, the Wizarding world tends to send off their daughters to be married to a pure heir. How could Mia know if the Muggles doesn’t do the same?

This proximity to be compared to her parents and for Y/N and Nathan, somehow, outshines her family…

Could it be a kind of sign?

Mia becomes gutted, pained, as she begin to believe this conclusion. Because, why not? It’s all there, since the start. They had looked each other so knowingly, like none would compare to what they have. Y/N was always looking for him, both shows too much affection so audaciously, and seemingly knows when each other needed the other.

Mia dwells in a state of devastation, and Y/N noticed not.

For the girl was, too, deep in her thoughts to be bothered.

The last time, oh the last time, she felt this way… _he_ … was there.

She shudders at those recounts and she sweats more, wanting to get out of the room to get some fresh air and the fact that she had no mothers’ to confront is making her feel suffocated in fear. Her dear friend, Nathan, is here yet sadly he wasn’t sure how to handle her if she ever has a complete breakdown.

He can stop it from happening, but he can’t end it when it started.

Thus, Y/N lack of anticipation.

Minerva arrived in a glide of her green robes and was quickly alerted of the distress. She stops by the door when the feeling hits her, and had to be called out by her own students to realize that she’s been standing there for a minute.

She had been wise enough not call for the girl when her class started.

“Miss L/N, a word?”

A nod was all it takes for the meeting to occur and they wait until the last student, which was Nathan Colt, left them in their privacy with the promise to seek for Y/N when their class had ended.

Minerva saw the look the boy gave her.

“What can I do for you, Professor?” asked Y/N, no radiating smile or beaming eyes. The girl was the total opposite of the girl Y/N Minerva had become used to.

“What’s wrong, Miss L/N? You seem oddly off while in my class today.” commented Minerva, watching the girl carefully. “Are you alright?”

“I…” Y/N gulps and she looks around, letting herself confirm that no one else was in the room anymore, before facing the woman with fearful eyes. “C-can I be honest with you, P-Professor?”

“You can trust me, Miss L/N.” Minerva puts in softly.

“I learn to lean in to my subconscious feelings most of the time, an instinct or some sort. Are you following me?” Minerva nodded and beckons her to continue “This is because of my personal experiences, I say. And I feel like… there’s something bound to go wrong. I’m afraid that this hasn’t cease since morning, and something, anything, is going to happen.”

“Perhaps…” Minerva trailed off before stopping, having the recount that this girl, Y/N, was a host of a powerful immortal. This must be some sort of the Goddess’ way of sending warnings. “What is it that you feel, actually?”

“Unsettled and frequently sweating, unfocused and all that…” Y/N started but abruptly stops. Minerva couldn’t believe it but the feeling radiating from the Empath had gotten worse, yet Y/N’s face stayed deadpan. “I-I’m sorry, Professor, I know I sound silly a-and I should probably go. If I hurry now, I can still attend Herbology on time.” She rushed then, turning away to leave the Transfiguration Classroom and bid “I’ll see you later, Professor.”

“Hang on, Miss L/N!” belted the woman that stops Y/N. And with a shaky breath, she looks back at Minerva. “I… I would recommend talking to Miss Granger, so you could… err; let things out of your chest.”

“I… I’ll do that.” said Y/N and a small smile curved in her lips as she sees the worried look from the woman. This warms her heart somehow, to know that Minerva cares. “Thank you, Professor.” and this time, she successfully left the room.

On Y/N’s way to her next class in the Herbology Greenhouse, Y/N then bumps into someone when she got distracted by her own thoughts. “Harry!” greeted Y/N as she tried to give a sheepish smile for the Boy-who-lived, who return it just the same.

“Oh, Y/N, hey, sorry I was in a hurry.”

Y/N nodded, “So was I.” she admitted as she composes herself. “Harry…” started Y/N but had stopped upon the realization that she had nothing to say or maybe she simply didn’t know where to start.

“Yeah?” waited the Boy-who-lived.

“Euh… Do you know where’s Hermione is? I have a bit to talk about with her.”

“She’s probably in Potion by now with Ron.” Harry reported. “I had to stay behind with Professor Lockhart to talk about my detention tonight.”

Y/N raised a brow, “Detention? You’re still with that?”

Harry chuckled as he rubs the back of his head. “Yeah, Professor Dumbledore wasn’t kidding about them, you know.”

“Well, surely it’ll be done with soon. I hate for you to be distracted from your school works.”

“Hah!” chuckles the black-haired boy, “You and Hermione, are you sure you two aren’t relatives?”

Y/N shrugs, a genuine smile ghosting her face. “Not that I knew of.”

“Well, alright then, wish me luck with Professor Snape.”

“He’s not all that bad, Harry.”

His laughter bounced on the hall then as the Boy-who-lived commented “Only you, Y/N, only you.” as he goes.

Y/N had arrived late still when she entered the Greenhouse but Professor Sprout was kind enough not to interrogate her and still let her in, pardoning her tardiness.

Anya, her partner in class, had saved a spot for her.

Somehow, being around the plants, Y/N forgot the building anxiety in her mind for a while. She loves Herbology and learning about plants and how to take care of them and to handle them right.

She already knew a tad about gardening, Megan did tend the garden in their backyard a lot in her free time and hence, Y/N soon growing curious and helped her mum soon as she could hold a scissor right. She taught her that different flowers needs different treatment, like for example, watering them needed to be measure, and how to properly pull up the weeds and prune overgrown bushes.

Anya was the most excited though and they paired together to help each other whenever needed. Y/N had been great at the subject as Anya and knew that Professor Sprout approved to their teamwork.

Y/N, in despite her calm nature surfaced, still couldn’t help but worry.

And while she was in a daze, a certain Slytherin took the chance to throw a _Jelly-Fingers Curse_ on her way.

And before she knew it, Y/N drop the pot she was holding as her hands becomes jelly-like.

“Miss L/N, what happened?”

Professor Sprout had quickly entered the scene, eyes darting back from the now shattered pot and to the shaken girl who was trying to move her hands, which she was currently failing and now obviously anxious about it.

“I… I don’t know, I was just going to bring it to Anya but –but then… that and I can’t… I _can’t_ move my hands.” She sobs. The feelings Y/N had been bottling had surfaced, thankfully in a right time. This was a great cover after all.

Anya hurried to stand beside her friend, joining Mia who had put a protective hold on Y/N’s waist, and had assist Y/N by rubbing comfortably on both of Y/N’s arms to sooth her crying. Tiff was seemingly glaring at the laughing Slytherin in the back with distrust.

“Calm down, Miss L/N,” softly dictate their teacher, “it’s okay, let me see.” and inspecting it, their Head of House reverse the curse with disappointed sigh. “Now who’s the one that casted a _Jelly-Finger Curse_ on Miss L/N? I want to know right now!” and when none answered, Sprout look at the crying girl and ask “Did you see who it was that put the curse on you, Miss L/N?”

Y/N inhaled, thinking for a moment. She let herself be familiar with the magic that touched her before her Professor and had followed the small string towards the snickering group of Slytherins, specifically the black skinned boy.

And following the student’s gaze, Sprout bellows “Mister Graham!”

The boy’s smile quickly vanishes and as well as his peers’ laughter. He looked panicked at first but, with sweeten voice, answered “Yes Professor, what can I help you with? I’m close at finishing at transferring my Burning Bush to the other container, you see.”

“Ah, yes, very good. But may I borrow your wand, Mister Graham?”

“P-pardon?” his voice shakes, “B-but w-what for, Professor?”

“ _Your wand_ , Mister Graham.” she stressed, “I simply must check something.” and her hand impatiently waiting for the boy to hand over his wand.

“This is outrageous, surely you don’t think I’m the one who throw the curse, Professor.” defend the boy, swallowing and was trying his best not to show was stressed he became under the watchful eyes of the others.

“Your wand will speak for you, Mister Graham, now hand it to me.” her rare stern voice made the boy give in and Justin Graham is now throwing daggers with his eyes as he glared at Y/N, who was watching everything with Anya still rubbing her arm as comfort.

Casting a _Prior Incantato_ on the wand, Sprout was angered to see that it was, in fact, him that casted the curse.

But trying to speak for himself, Justin tried to explain “It’s not what it looks like Professor; I didn’t yield my wand since yesterday! My mates and I were playing around and that was just coincidence that it was the same spell that she bloody got! It wasn’t me, I swear!”

Sprout sighs, rubbing her temple with tad frustration, “Enough Mister Graham. You have a week detention with me for using your wand towards your fellow student who was also unarmed, which will also cause  you 20 points from Slytherin, am I understood?”

No answer was given when Justin was now snarling at Y/N. The detention wasn’t what that angered him the most, but instead that she seems to have recovered from her weeping and was now standing collected and looking at him pitiful.

“Am I _understood_ , Mister Graham?”

Only snapping out of it when his friend gave him a nudge, Justin Graham could only nodded, feeling ashamed, embarrassed from his peers, and filled with new hatred for the Mudblood.

“Now, everyone get back on your work! Miss L/N, Miss Maple, let’s get you two a new pot shall we?”   

* * *

 

On her way to the library, Y/N felt so heavy. Tired couldn’t even describe what she was feeling. Her neck felt stiff, and she lack motivation to appreciate the day. Though she knew her friends means well but since the incident in the Greenhouse, Mia had been keeping an eye of her all day, asking for her wellbeing, which warms Y/N’s heart truly but the girl would sometimes ask in a very inappropriate times.

Tiff, well, she’s still Tiff.

Anya had also been keeping tabs on her but, luckily, not as overdramatic as Mia was.

She truly hopes that the library would do her good.                         

“Hello, Madame Pince,” Y/N waved as she entered the quiet room, “about to go to supper?”

“In fact I am, Miss L/N,” respond the library, “though I am wondering why you’re here instead at the Great Hall?”

Y/N sighed, “I’m feeling off the weather, apparently.” and she rubs her abused eyes. Even all these months that passed, she hasn’t yet adjust to the light coming everyone around her. Especially Dumbledore, hence she tries to avoid him as much as possible.

But Madame Pince was just a soft lavender color, though its smell would make her sometimes sneeze, it was appreciative and warm, like the library in the first sniff of air in the morning. Though dusty, it was just… calm.

The woman was quickly concern at this claim and pushing her glassing up from the croak of her nose, Irma stated “Then why be here, dear child, you should go to your dorm and rest.”

Y/N shook her head slowly then. “Please, Madame Pince, don’t make me go. I’m afraid I’m not in a proper mood to socialize with my peers. I wish for some quiet and space, to think for myself even for a minute. And only your library can provide me some comforts for tonight.”

Irma sighs, looking at Y/N carefully.

She doesn’t like students very much, she admits. Irma had heard their option of her stern, strict policies and how she runs the library. They even would sometimes compare her to Severus, which offend and flatters her actually. No one can level that man’s menace after all, but it humor her sometimes how the students view her.

But Y/N L/N had been a very courteous, helpful child around here.

She reads regularly, that’s what a library is for after all, but mostly spends her time fixing up books the others forget to return in their shelves. She takes cares of them; make sure they were in good shape for the next one to use.

And the way her eyes focused with intensity when she reads, like the whole world vanishes when she’s facing a page from a book.

Irma had seen it, and she was dumbfounded and surprised. No one had ever read in such concentration, the amount of hunger for words that dwells in those eyes… eyes that seemingly searching for something.

They starved for _more_.

And Irma could not resist, she become used to the girl’s humming of unknown songs every time. The library is a quiet place; Irma made sure the student know that policy, but to hear that singing voice smooth Irma and it seemingly helps other students focus on their study.

She even shared thoughtful conversation with the girl a couple of time. Y/N was very curious of everything and somehow, this pure intention, pleased Irma. And to see her desperate to be in the comfort of Irma’s own domain, the librarian couldn’t defy the girl what she wants.

“Very well, you shall eat with me instead.”

Pleased, Y/N beams a toothy smile, “That would be an honor, Madame.”

When pleased of the amount the girl had eaten Irma advice the girl to not push her own little self further and rest if she needed it but since Y/N insisted, the librarian merely let her go into her  own little world and allow her to roam the library again.

And Irma smiles when she heard that humming begins. But this one she could name, Greensleeves.

Finding a very mysterious book about offensive and defensive spells, Y/N had been curled into a couch in the depth of the library, cozy and relaxed as she held her wand, murmuring and trying the spells that’s not too flashy or could gain attention from the outside world called reality.

She had her robes off, merely wearing her white oxford freely now with her skirt and she even transfigured a blanket to help her with the freezing breeze from the window that she had opened half-way.

_“And I feel life for the very first time_

_Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes_

_I feel safe in the 5am light_

_You carry my fears as the heavens set fire”_

This was how Hermione found her, cozy in relaxation and toned to her humming. And the Gryffindor stopped by the corner, still in the dark, and she slowly smiles as she listens to the song.

_“Jump into the heat (falling off the ceiling)_

_Spinning on our feet (we're moving)_

_In a technicolour beat, you and me (found another feeling)”_

The moon tonight was bright and had lighted the usual dark corner of Y/N’s whereabouts and Hermione saw her glow just as bright and felt her breath shorten, until she was _breathless_ at the sight. It was bizarre, how the girl was reading _and_ singing at the same time.

_“Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat_

_Jump into the heat, spinning on our feet_

_In a technicolour beat, you and me_

_Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat_

_Beat, beat, beat”_

Y/N L/N, Hermione just wonders what this mystery girl was all about.

Hermione had set her priorities straight. For this year, her mission was to _know_ what she was dealing with. It wasn’t hard; Nathan Colt had been her source of information all this time since the blond boy was eager to tell how much he knew Y/N than anyone.

But what _did made_ it hard for Hermione is that Y/N was _very_ keen about privacy.

The girl wouldn’t talk too much about something she views as personal. About school, Y/N and Hermione would debate playfully and intellectually for hours to an end, but she would give short sentenced answers when Hermione does try to be more bonded with her.

The walls were too thick to break that Hermione had to wait _until_ Y/N did say something.

And boy, does being patient _takes time_.

Even Lavender Brown tried interrogating Y/N.

It caught the other Gryffindor girl’s attention that this Y/N L/N had been a constant topic among the boys –Hermione even heard Seamus compliment how cute he found Y/N is to Dean at that one time in their Common Room –and Lavender had set her interest to dig some dirt on the little Hufflepuff.

And it was then Hermione found out that she can shut people up with words.

Lavender was very persistent, she admits, asking everything about Y/N and probably looking for a flaw that she can spread around the castle but, thank Merlin, Y/N already knew what to do and simply smile and gave the Gryffindor girl a shrugs that gave no answer at her bickering.

But Lavender did help Hermione at some point.

To see how calm and collected Y/N had reacted, it confirms some past experiences that Hermione had theorized since the start.

Suddenly, Hermione heard giggles.

“When are you going to join in, Hermione? You’ve been standing there for a while now.” and the Gryffindor gapes with widen eyes, stepping out of the corner dumbfound.

‘ _How did she…?_ ’

“It’s far more warm in here with me, I promise.” grinned Y/N, putting the book down with the rest that she picked up. She picks up the rest of her blanket and made space in the couch, knowing well how inviting it is.

Not being able to help it, Hermione took off her robe and did join Y/N into the couch and the Hufflepuff quickly snuggles with her, loving how toasty and warm the Gryffindor is as they settle in more comfortable. Y/N put her head to rest by Hermione’s chest and she heard no complain as she let her own heart sync with her fellow bookworm.     

And soon enough, Y/N resume to her reading like Hermione wasn’t even with her. She continued with her humming and Hermione felt like she could sleep right there until the morning. It was _so_ comfortable; she feels so content and free from the world… it was just _so_ right, and to think that she could have denied this… Hermione wanted to stay like this forever.

And soon enough they found their eyes meeting each other and fall into a deep stare, which Y/N broke with a soft, happy “Hey.”

And with her eyes smiling for her, Hermione returned a “Hey.” back. Y/N smiles wider then, more content, and Hermione oath to start what she came here for. “Harry said you were looking for me.”

“I had.” Y/N admits in a whisper.

“You can tell me what’s wrong.” encourage Hermione then, now combing Y/N’s soft hair.

Sighing at the sensation, Y/N closed her eyes and focus on the Gryffindor’s heart. It was loud, healthy, and it rhymed like hers, almost like a lullaby, inviting her to sleep but she persists to open her eyes again.

She was tempted to avoid the conversation but, recalling what Professor McGonagall had advice, Y/N considered. “I’ve been just… feeling quite unsettled, you could say.”

Hermione asked “All day?” and Y/N nodded in respond, “Do you know why?”

“No.” Y/N shook her head and, subconsciously, pouted. “Well, okay –maybe _yes_?”

“That sounded like a question, Y/N.”

Y/N sighs and pushed up; sitting beside Hermione and the girl followed her up. Hermione, so content in their contact, scotches over to feel Y/N’s heat and she caresses the girl’s cheek along the way. “I just… I don’t know, Hermione. I know what this feeling means but _I don’t know_ what it’s for.”

“Hey,” Hermione soften her voice again, pulling Y/N into a hug, “it’s alright, I’m here. Surely you’re just stressed. I heard what happened in Herbology, if you’re worried about that I promise you that those Slytherins won’t ever lay a finger on you.”

“Thank you,” Y/N manage a smile but shook her head after, “but no, it’s not that. They’re no threat to me. I’m sure. Still, thank you Hermione, for being here with me.”

“Always, Y/N, I’ll always be there for you.” She declared as bold as a Gryffindor she is and, as if it was possible, felt Y/N become warmer and saw those eyes, when she leans away from the hug, become brighter again. Remembering that she had reserved some sweets for Y/N, she murmur “Wait a sec.” and grabs her robe, pulling out some candies. “Would you want some?”

Chuckling, Y/N grins and raised an eyebrow towards the brunette. “My, my, are you making me break a rule, Miss Granger? How outrageous! You know that food in the library is forbidden.”

Playing along, the Gryffindor grins, “Pardon but I know nothing of what you’re talking about, Miss L/N.”

Y/N’s smile got brighter, “Do you, now?”

“Surely,” Hermione nodded, “I am, after all, a know-it-all! I wouldn’t dare forget that tiny policy of the library. Oh how that would mark my grades, just think! Hermione Granger, known to break rules, eating food in the library! The world must have gone mad if that ever happens.”

Y/N, at this moment on, was trying her best to keep her mouth shut and her giggling in control. How expressive Hermione was as she recite that, Y/N felt as if she was being tickled.

“So you, Miss L/N,” Hermione pops in a marshmallow and chewed, “must be seeing things.”

It was only then she laughed in full course. And Hermione, after she took a moment to appreciate the sound, joins her in her fit of giggles.

“Oh, sweet Merlin, Hermione, I can’t believe you.” Y/N chuckled as she wipes the tears that formed on her eyes. “I needed that, thank you.”

Hermione never felt as she could ever achieve anything better than this. So, not trusting her voice at the moment, she gestured the sweet goods, offering it once more.

“Perhaps…” Y/N stared at them, a bit cautious of her teeth but put that thought aside, and smiles. “Okay, just a tad wouldn’t hurt.”

With his heart proud and joyful, a blond boy descends from the shadows and smiled at the scene. Nathan Colt had been looking for his friend since the end of his Potion class with Slytherins, and his leads had led him here. Madame Pince was well-known with him and had told Nathan where she was hiding. Though the woman never said she wasn’t alone.

It was the sound of laughter that truly led him here, Nathan thought of the library as a maze he can never get used to, and he never have expected to find a treasure as pure as this. But despite how he wanted to leave and give the two a time to bloom their friendship, Nathan Colt was on a mission.

“Mind sharing some of those sweets?” he stated to let them know of his presence.

Startled, the two witches almost choked on their food but recovered. It was funny, enough to make Nathan chuckled.

“Nathan!” glee his dear friend, but was too comfortable to move from the couch. “Wait,” Then as if realizing something, Y/N looks at him in suspicion, “how long had you been there?”

Slumping on the very end of the couch, Nathan throws her a smug look, “Long enough.”

And his implication succeed to make the girl blushed and cower back to Hermione’s arms, hiding her flushed cheeks.

Nathan hadn’t put mercy on her all these days, still so hang up on his belief that Y/N was indeed fancying the Gryffindor, which isn’t really even clear to her even. Still, he was going at it every time, making her squirm and red whenever he would imply something. Nobody seems to get it except them, all those things he said.

He then grabs one of the Chocolate Frogs and, without offering it to either of them, finished it. He soon got a good look at whose card he got and he waved it to Hermione in question. “Who’s this, ‘Mione?”

Hermione blinks, unfamiliar with the moving picture of the woman white –well pale is the right word –gracious face, her silvery hair, long and tamed in a crown braid, looking soft and silky. And those hazel eyes and lips that smiles… Hermione could put her in a definition of beauty. The woman wore corset in black, and a cape in the same shade, but red could be distinguished too, lining her clothing.

Hermione felt as if she seen it somewhere. “Oh, ah– flip it, read what’s on the back.”

Nathan reads “Morgona le fey.” then flips the card again to look at the moving picture, just to see the woman wave.  “Wow…” he breath out. But he begins to stare at it for a long time, weirdly, and then pocket the card without another word about it. “Anyways,” Nathan started with his usual teasing grin, “perhaps now is _later_? You do owe me an explanation, chap.”

Y/N sighs, no longer in the beautiful haze because of having to remember the feeling that mocked her inside. Shifting away from Hermione, Y/N had instead placed herself in Nathan’s waiting arms and hide in the crook of his neck to think.

She let herself inhale that usual scent of fresh menthol in his hair and caught that there’s now another smell that accompany it. Y/N guess that the scent of burned-woods clinging on him was because of the boy had been hanging on his Common Room.

Hermione, even now, is still surprise whenever this proximity between them happens. It always been hinted that their friendship was beyond anything else that it always caught you off guard whenever they were to show it.

She guess, that since the boy was favored by Merlin, as the Hearth had said, that he can sense things more than Hermione was allowed.

“It’s happening again, Nate…” the Hufflepuff said in whisper, nuzzling into the Gryffindor’s warmth. “The last time –” the girl paused to swallow “–the last time, t-that I felt z’is way, ‘e was z’ere, a-and ‘e tried to… to get me… _get you too_ and –”

“Tais-toi, mon ange.” _Hush, my angel_. The boy softly interrupts, cutting the girl off as he placed index finger in her lips. “Eet iz alright, Y/N, I’m ‘ere, il ne t'arrivera rien.” _I’ll keep you safe._ And after Y/N stared at him with pleading eyes, the two of them embraced.

Y/N replies “I know.”

He holds her tight, and he looks far despite being with them.

Admittedly, Hermione feels like she’s intruding. That and she were forgotten as the two were too sucked into their own world while she sat there still, trying to not watch them. She caught herself deciding whenever to leave them both without a word or to stay and watch to gain little knowledge for the future.

“He’s gone.” The boy started. “You know that, gone –without an inch of chance to get to ye, mate.”

“I know…” another sighs, “And I know that this isn’t about _him_ anymore. Yet, it’s here, Nathan. It’s coming back to me and I’m not prepared… I don’t know what else it’s trying to tell me.”

A short silence lingers and Nathan pushed Y/N slightly, making her lean away. “Hey, have I told you about this little spell I’ve been working on?”

“Spell, no I haven’t?” Y/N cite, cocking her head to the side.

With a gleeful smile, Nathan stated “Well, it’s a thing I’ve worked with the Weasley twins. Pranksters they might be, but _very_ brilliant in charms.”

Somehow, Y/N manage to smile back, “Oh yeah?”

Nathan, nodding, stood up and took his wand out. “It’s still in protocol but I think I can make it work.” He reaches his hand for Y/N to take and, when she did, help her up. “Would you help a chap out?”

Giggling, Y/N inserts “Test 1 on the go.”

“Alright-y then, so the thing about this is it composes music.” He explains, making Y/N raise an eyebrow at him, and Y/N opens her mouth. “Don’t, just listen.” A nod was his cue. “Now, since I’ve missed hearing that whiny voice of yours –”

“Hey!” interrupted Y/N, having no intention about punching him by the shoulder.

“Ow! Don’t go making me a punching bag before I get to the point!” whined the boy, caressing his shoulder with a pout. Y/N huffed. “Come on, cooperate with me.” He pleas, though his pleading was accompanied with his smug smirk.

His reply was another huff and a daring “What if I don’t?”

Nathan laughed. “You will, I know you’ll love this one. And, besides, if you don’t, I can just ask Hermione instead.”

Y/N glance at the brunette, who hadn’t spoken much words, and smile.

 Hermione return it with keen eyes, also curious of this _spell_ that the boy said he _created_.

“Okay, fine.”

“Alright!” cheered Nathan, “Now, before anything else. You remember that song we covered back in your uncle’s bar last time we were there?”

 “Of course.” firmly answered his chap.

“Well then, you know how it goes?”

“I do.”

“Okay, now what you’re gonna do is…” Nathan leaned in, whispering his instruction to Y/N’s ears. “You got that?”

Slowly nodding, Y/N murmurs “Yeah, I’ll give it a try.”

“Remember Y/N, play it in your mind. Focus, what do you hear, what instrument? Was there a beat? Visual it if you can.”

And Y/N did all those things.

“Hum it.”

And she did.

And firmly waving his wand, Nathan finally cast “ _Cantere musicorum._ ” in whisper.

And she can’t explain then, when she heard the song came to life and the sound become real.

_“ **What if, what if we run away?** ”_

Nathan sang the first line and he grins when Y/N looked at him with such glee. He was never the one to sing softly in general as she likes, rapping was more of his thing mostly, and since Nathan had made it known that he preferred to hear Y/N sing.

_“ **What if, what if we left today?**_

**_What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound_ ** _”_

Y/N took her cue when the boy pointed his wand at her, beckoning her that she was next.

_“ **What if** , what if we're hard to find_

**_What if_ ** _, what if we lost our minds?_

**_What if_ ** _, we looked and fall behind and then never found”_

Nathan was being the background singer and while they sang, reached his hand for Y/N to take. He pulled her up as she sang the chorus;

_“And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth_

_And the stars exploding_

_We'll be fireproof.”_

Together, they sang with harmony much to Hermione’s entertainments. The brunette was surprise at first, seeing that it’s such an infrequent thing to hear such melodic voices in this walls of the library. It was place of quietness after all and it seems that Madam Pince is still in the Great Hall since no one yet had come and pardons them about the noises. Hell, if they did, they will be ignored.

_“My youth, my youth is yours_

_Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_

**_My youth_ ** _, my youth is yours_

_Runaway now and forevermore_

**_My youth_ ** _, my youth is yours_

_A truth so loud you can't ignore_

**_My youth_ ** _, my youth, **my youth**_

_My youth is yours”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Log 4  
> On Jan. 27.18 my dog finally labored and brought five puppies to the world.
> 
> It was Friday morning and it was my day off since there was an emergency on the store I'm working to that needed to be fixed before us employee get back to it.
> 
> So, okay, it was a fine morning and I woke up from a dream that include pups in my bed, one white, one black, and one orange for some reason. Okay now, I tend to get dreams that gives out messages or warnings to what could happen in such day as that morning. So then, I kept an close eye on my dog while I was in breakfast -FYI I was alone since mom was on work and my sister was visiting our older sister with my niece -and then she start to bark at me and whine.
> 
> Time to panic.
> 
> I knew that she was ready to push out her babies when I saw her start squirting wet stuff. I hurriedly grab my sister's medical gloves (she studies medical education if you're wondering why) and start helping leading my dog, Chocoman (don't question it) -FYI again, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING -and while on that I was panicking so I decided to text Daisy for help. She didn't seem to respond so I figured she must be asleep still. 
> 
> So fast forward, there was now 1 black pup and two white color one with black dots, whining to be feed. The three of them were females. I thought it was done finally so I took off my gloves and took a picture of the bloody mess there is and send it to Daisy, saying "I'm scared and happy, they all look so cute and terrify at the same time. Send help, xoxo"
> 
> And then, after that, my dog starts pushing again and grabbing another pair of new gloves, I help her push it out. It was another white with black dots but this time it was a boy and the fifth one comes smoothly, she was slightly different than the first black pup, colored dark ash and again, a female.
> 
> After an hour of that and I was sure that there was no more. I took off my gloves and gone to wash my hands, despite Chocoman whining to stop me from getting far -it was her first time giving birth after all. Then, someone barge into the house door belting "I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD!" and shockingly, it was Daisy with dog supplies on her hand and she was a (hot) panting mess which gave away that she rushed her way here.
> 
> This is girl is just.... she's perfect.


	9. Ravenclaw Founder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post this yesterday but instead fall asleep early because of my pilling works, I had to take extra shift because of the works I missed lolz!  
> Phew, this thing is a thousand words longer! I got a little motivated there so I kept going. I didn't even noticed at first!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this chapter guys!

**Chapter 9**

Minerva had been worried sick since morning, upon the report of Miss L/N; she got herself distracted at some point. One, she was taking the signals seriously –that leads her frowning and, to some students, she look quite terrifying and no one was Gryffindor enough to make a comment about it –and two, the deserted and faraway look from Y/N in lunch was so obvious and too painful to see.

She had asked the Founders quickly, borrowing the key/book from Hermione after their class. The four had nothing to report it seems since they haven’t got the chance to reconnect with the Hearth.

Godric had quickly spread his words, calling each Hogwarts ghosts, except their poltergeist Peeves who could only cause them more trouble, and setting each their task, mainly that they must keep their eyes open for any danger in the future.

Helga had shared her opinion whilst they were waiting, offering the idea that they could tell the ghosts the truth so that they could help them out for keeping an eye on the mortal shell, but, somehow expected of him, Salazar quickly disagree.

Rowena approved to the plan but Godric, oh bold Godric of Gryffindor, had sided with the Slytherin, agreeing that their secret is theirs to keep and that, without the approval of the Hearth, they cannot act rashly and on their own.

Minerva said “Rubbish! Her safety is on our hands alone, would you really risk this?”

Salazar inputs “Dear Minerva, would _you_ risk her exposure?” sounding persistent.

And the Deputy would have said something else, only for the ghosts to arrive.

After the meeting, Minerva had prioritized to find the shell after the evening’s feast, talked to one active Guardian, Hermione Granger, and told her to find Y/N. Minerva followed her cub in her tabby form, watched her separate from her friends and followed the girl through her way towards the library alone.

And how Minerva envied what she saw.

For years of her professionalism, Minerva could never expect that she’d ever be jealous by this. She shouldn’t really be bothered, the Hearth had a big _heart_ and it’s not a surprising thing that Y/N L/N had inherited that fact.  

But was it wrong? In her age, she should have known better, but to remember the days where she was in that position without needing to withdraw in case someone saw and judge was painful enough. Minerva has always been willing to wait for those days to come back…

Despite how much aching would be on her beating heart…

The pain…

To see others take her position…

And for _her_ to return the love from others that aren’t from Minerva’s.

But somehow, Minerva remembered that Y/N L/N was just… a girl. She may not even know the Hearth that much, maybe she even thinks that _she_ could only be a voice in her head, and maybe the Hearth doesn’t interfere with the girl’s life, not at all, but who could have known that except Y/N herself.

But, somewhere along that line, Minerva knew that the Hufflepuff held knowledge more than Minerva had learned. She was not merely a naïve little girl.

Y/N was so affectionate towards her peers, had been great at sympathizing and had shared great wisdom to help. She was like an Empath just like the Goddess within her, she could make your days all sunshine, peaceful and happy if you’re within range but, like how her class had been with the girl today, could make you feel the distress that she feels.

Minerva had never stopped watching the girl after all, so she would know these facts.

She seen how beautiful her affect had been to everyone, how Anya Maple had learn to sharpen her trust, how Ella Nelson found a true friend on a small girl and become less scared of everything like last year, and how less did Tiff Talppig frowns nowadays.

Though she is feeling a bit unsettle about Mia Nelson, seeing a blooming, becoming unhealthy, fixation growing on the girl, acting _almost territorial_ in Minerva’s eyes. Perhaps she needs to call up Noah and Mariel soon, to give off the warning.

But Minerva almost laughed, Y/N had broadcast her jubilancy and her mirth bounces on the walls when Hermione Granger, ever the brilliant girl, manage to tease her way in making Y/N smile and, despite being a Deputy, Minerva had let rule-bending aside.

This was just pure, their smiles were youthful and Minerva felt jealous again.

The longing in her grew.

And Nathan Colt appears soon.

In hush tones, they talked, pulling each other close, and Minerva listened to it all.

“It’s happening again, Nate…” Minerva heard her say. “The last time… the last time, t-that I felt z’is way, ‘e was z’ere, a-and ‘e tried to… to get me… _get you too_ and –”

The fear in that usual raspy voice hinted and an accent takes over her small voice. Minerva blinks, and then frowns. She felt tense, the words repeating in her by as she tries to get what it means.

The blond boy had hushed the girl and only then did Minerva realize that it was French she’s hearing from the two. And the students hugged, pulling each other further in their comfortable bubble.

Minerva tried her best not to hiss, feeling displease that she was here and not there, in his position, instead.

“He’s gone.” The Gryffindor boy implied, adding “You know that, gone –without an inch of chance to get to ye, mate.” with a hint of desperation in his voice.

“I know…” the Hufflepuff answered with a sigh. “And I know that this isn’t about _him_ anymore. Yet, it’s here, Nathan. It’s coming back to me and I’m not prepared… I don’t know what else it’s trying to tell me.”

Sure that both Y/N and Nathan was implying a man, whoever he is they speak of, had done something terrible, Minerva _did_ hiss at this thought. The distress coming from the girl, it was _too much_ as the seconds goes.

And now receiving this new task, Minerva decidedly leave them in their privacy, trusting Hermione will know how to handle the girl if things got out hand in her absent. It was final, she needs to gather any information she can get about Y/N L/N.

Music starts to play and a masculine, singsong voice soon sings.

And Minerva shivered to hear the one that followed.

That melodious voice that Minerva once heard in the Great Hall, and the sound that she tones in every Friday night in the Owlery, sang once more. Ever so heavenly, and Minerva sighs as she felt her worries wash away and stilled, listening.

She soon heard chatters and haste, and looking down above from the high shelves, only to see two of her cubs trying their best to sneak in the shadow, and peek by the corner from the shelf they were hiding from.

Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were searching for whoever was bold enough to make a sound in the library, whoever has the balls to _sing_ while the librarian was stationed just not so far away.

(Irma wasn’t bothered and was actually content to just stay where she is and listen)

They were, too, mesmerized as Minerva is as they listened more.

It took a while to get out the trance and Minerva takes her leave finally, not confronting anyone on her way out. She knows who to meet first and if Albus doesn’t cooperate, she’d remind him that kittens have claws too.

It was Katie Bell that found where the sound was coming from.

She was surprised, of course, to see that it was only the most known students to share intra-house interaction. Ah, they were a storm that came raging in, destroying the houses’ unspoken rules to never be friends with others unsorted in their house. And they conquer attention of many, haters or admires, they have so many in their stay here.

And blushing, Katie knew she was one of the people that admire them, especially _him_.

She eyed Nathan Colt, tall for his age, blond, a bloke so courteous and mostly gentleman despite his joking manners. Oh-so-charming with his compliments, dreamy with his light blue eyes, and smirking lips that seduces girls with a ghost kiss. Compare to the other boys who are such a… _boy_ , Nathan Colt was becoming each girl’s dream lad.

And when with Y/N L/N, a small girl with fluffy (h/c) hair, mysterious eyes and gentle, radiating smile, everyone can’t figure out if they should be jealous or not. Every girls’ swoons though, wishes to be in her position, to have all the Gryffindor’s attention and affection.

It was all Katie had been thinking about for a couple of weeks after all.

However, Katie did wonder why typical know-it-all, Hermione Granger, was among the two comrades.

Laughter snaps her from her envying glare towards the unsuspecting brunette.

“See, I told you’d like it!” dictated the boy joyfully and his friend was giggling in his arms. “Come on,” he beckons with his big smile, “say it!

Covering her face with the palm of her hands, Y/N shyly blushes, and then throws a punch on the boy’s shoulder in a quick manner. She was smiling, Katie never once saw the girl without it.

“You just want me to stroke your ego!”

“Well yeah, it’s because I know I’m great!” Nathan, in his declaration, chuckled. “Come on, you know you wanna say it.”

“Okay fine!” Y/N laughed, “You win! You’re _sooo_ great, Nathan Colt. _Oh_ , how could I ever live without you? You’re my idol, so brilliant oh great musician wizard, my one and only!”

Nathan snorted “Hah!” and snap his fingers at her, making a gun gesture after, “You know it!”

Someone smacked her by the back of her head and Katie moaned “Ow!” as silently as she could. She turns and looks over her shoulder to glare at her friend. “What gives?”

“Well while you were gawking at your boyfriend, I already found the Jinx book Fred talked about. I am so not backing down on Angelina, that bloody cheating girl will get what’s coming to her.”

“You know, I won’t be surprise that, any time soon, the sexual tension between the two of you will finally gives you the push to just shag her senseless.” And for effects, Katie wiggles her eyebrows suggestively towards the girl.

“W-wha…” gapes Alicia, “Fucking shut up, you wench, you know it’s not like that! And talk about the straight girl who hadn’t got the guts to produce a single word to Colt!”

“Hey!” Katie pushed the girl, and their ruckus was enough to gain some attention so Katie merely grabs Alicia by the shoulder and pulled her in panic. “Shit, let’s go before they see us!”

And as they rush back to rent the book in Alicia’s possession, they slowed down in the gaze of their scary librarian. They gulped, knowing before they could leave, they had to convince Madam Pince that weren’t going to do anything else on the book other than education purposes.

 _Great_ …

“What was that?” Hermione pondered, sure that she saw, and _heard_ , some students passing by –more like _running away_.

“Eh, never mind that.” dismissed Y/N, “Nathan, you still _have_ to tell me how you made that spell!”

“Hey, a boy got to have his secrets, chap!” Nathan insisted, feeling as if he was being towered by the _small_ girl.

Though he never really intend to keep his discovery a _secret_ , just not while another was among them still. Nathan trust Hermione, he can see that she genuinely cares about Y/N and it’s nice that someone would be looking after his little friend too if can’t he there, but things can only be said alone without any other ears on their case.

And Y/N may have read his mind since she huffed and cross her arms, no further digging on him with a “Fine.”

“Ah, don’t be so pouty, my cute-y.” cooed Nathan, hugging his chap from behind, making Y/N giggle.

“Shut it boy, or else I’ll get Hagrid to throw you.” teased Y/N as their cheeks touched, and then nudging the boy slightly with her elbow.

“Oh no, please.” the boy quickly let go before he dramatically inputs “He’ll _crush me_ like a _little girl_.”

“You two could be so adorable sometimes.” Hermione, not aware she was thinking out loud, commented. Though she become aware of it when she saw that the two were now looking at her with raised eyebrow, their expression identical.

And for the first not, Y/N could only flushed in deep red to hear such compliment from anyone other than her best friend. And she looks away, thumbing a flock of hair in the back of her ear shyly before crossing her arms, looking away in hope that her blush will go away.

Nathan, being Nathan, winks “We know.”

And Y/N’s smile begin to falter with she heard _it_.

“ _Come here… let me have you_.”

* * *

 

Footsteps rushes and a student barge by the door, and Madame Pinces shushes him in instant, looking at him with a those fierce eyes as she held her wand in readily, silently daring him to make another sound.

Ronald Weasley gulps, shuttering his apologies before making his way towards the librarian. “M-Madame Pince, is Hermione around here?”

“Ronnie?” a small voice called out.

Ronald turns and faced two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff in the middle, and he bolted to Hermione’s side. “Oh hey,” Ron greeted the group, “I didn’t know you guys were here too.”

Y/N and Nathan merely nods at him and Hermione took her chance to inquire “Why were you looking for me, Ron?”

Ron shrugs, “Err; n-nothing really important. I was just about to look for Harry and was going to ask if you saw him first.”

“Well,” started Y/N, “he must be still with Professor Lockhart’s detention… my guess.”

“And aren’t you supposed to be in yours?” Nathan added.

“I got out earlier.” shrugs Ron, simply as that.

“Anyways, I didn’t saw him in the Great Hall too. I guess we should look for him.” Hermione suggested. “Merlin’s know how he could get himself in trouble sometimes.”

“ _Especially_ that he still could be with Professor Lockhart, Lord knows what that man could have cast on him on _accident_.” commented Nathan then, sharing snickers with Ron.

“Oh, let’s hope not that Harry got turned into slugs.” The redhead could feel himself cringes.

Y/N hadn’t done anything to say otherwise while Hermione gave the two a bit of scolding, she’s too invest in the hissing she could hear from the distance, though it was muffled like something is blocking it.

The feeling of dread worsens and there was a taste in the air she doesn’t like.

Moving on her own, Y/N faced the wall and reached her hand, ignoring anything else and the curious eyes that watched her. She closed her eyes and concentrate. She can feel it, something large, moving, it was hissing.

“ _Kill…kill…kill_.” It was faint, almost like singing.

And her heart quaked in fear to hear it.

So under her breath, she request “Hogwarts, I need your guidance to find _it_.”

And no one was more surprise than Nathan when a ghost appeared before then, walking through the wall and stopped by Y/N’s side gracefully. The Grey Lady stood there as she was summoned.

Y/N gave the young woman a bow, “Thank you for coming to help me once again, Lady Helena.”

And everyone got the surprise out of them to hear the Grey Lady replied with a kind “Hogwarts wishes to keep you sated, whatever you wish. Now come follow me, young one.”

Irma was left there dumbfound…

All in her years in Hogwarts, never had seen the castle respond so quickly to a… a _young_ girl. And to _hear_ the Grey Lady talked _to a student_? Something else was _truly_ happening.

* * *

 

They were running as fast as they can, Y/N matching Nathan’s long legs and while Ron and Hermione tried their hardest to keep up with them. It was the ghost that leads them. No one was confident enough to speak, especially in the presence of the Ravenclaw’s ghost.

Except Y/N that is.

Ever the polite one, Y/N started with “Lady Helena, what is happening inside Hogwarts?” with a soft voice, though hinted with uncertainty that Y/N had harbored all day.

“There is a calamity threatening us, Miss L/N,” answered the ghost, “and we are not sure ourselves what it could be yet. Come, we’re nearly there.”

Though Y/N wanted to interrogate the Grey Lady about this _threat_ she hadn’t been able when she bumps into someone who had been running.

“Harry!” the three behind her named and Y/N meet those soft jade eyes.

“Y/N!” he called back in the same level of surprise, “Guys wha –what are you doing here?”

Before anyone else could answer, Y/N dismissed “Never mind that.” as she focus back into the ghost among them and saw that young woman had disappeared.

“Y/N…” Nathan nudges her then and pointed out what he was seeing. A trail of spiders was crawling in floor, to the wall and out of the window.

“This is…” Y/N murmurs in deep frown.

And Nathan adds “…Strange, even for the Wixing world’s casualty.”

“I never have seen spiders’ act like this.” Hermione implies, keen eyes trying to understand this odd behavior.

And in the background, Y/N heard Ron admit “I don’t like spiders.”

“Should we get someone?” Nathan entreats, uncertain as he held Y/N by her arm, to keep the girl close while his brain begins the ‘Mind Traps’ loops.

“N-no I… but –”

And a voice not so far called for Y/N then, interrupting her, and the only Hufflepuff among the lions didn’t hesitate to go further into the corridors to search for the source. To where she saw the Grey Lady hover, Y/N stood beside young woman and saw…

And Y/N figures that this year… had only, finally begun.

* * *

 

“The _Chamber of Secrets_ had been opened. Enemies of the heir _beware_.” Hermione had empathized as she was as aback as Y/N was. Nathan was glaring at the wall with intensity and both Harry and Ron had been exchanging curses and question altogether.

Fat Friar, Nearly Headless Nick, and Bloody Barron had joined the Grey Lady on her return back to the floor.

The four ghosts’ house had begin talking, reporting that they had seen and heard nothing suspicious on their stations. The Grey Lady had told Sir Nicholas to tell the portraits that tonight; all eyes must be open for any potential danger and for the safety of the students, and for the Bloody Barron to call the Headmaster to inform the staff.

To their surprise, a cry escape Y/N’s lips as she was the first to notice what was hanging by its tail on the torch clamp nearby. Everyone was alarmed and Nathan had quickly enveloped her in his arms, letting her hide from the sight of the unmoving body of Mrs. Norris.

“She is… only petrified.” The Grey Lady stated as she hovers close, inspecting the cat with focused eyes.

“Petrified, what do you mean?” Ronald inquired.

Hermione started “It means…” but was interrupted by the blond haired boy.

“That she’s not dead.” Nathan spoke to no one else except Y/N though, who he knew was listening. He was trying to calm her with the assurance that within this night, no one ended up dead.

“S-she isn’t?” Y/N’s small voice asked, “She’s n-not dead?”

“No, dear girl, worry not.” Fat Friar stated with a gentle smile, gliding close by “She will be cured with some Mandrake juice, surely.”

Soon as the news spread, students had packed the hall like flies trying to contaminate a food, the gossips were fired and everyone shared their theories. They all heard Sir Nicholas back in Great Hall and they were the first ones to arrive despite the news being for the Headmaster and school staffs.

Y/N stopped her cry at the sight of other people, making sure to stand alongside Nathan with their public faces on.

“Oi! Y/N, Nate!” Fred had called out among the crowds, and George following him.

“Fred, George…” Harry greeted the twins.

Without their usual cocky grins, Fred asked “What got everyone acting anorak?”

And it was his twin brother George that answered him, nudging Fred before pointing out “That.”

Y/N, though, was too busy to see their reaction as she tries to see through colorful, blinding lights that were beginning to surround her. She studies the vandalism, only to recognize no magic; no spell was used in the making of this warning but something lingers close, yet that Y/N couldn’t identify.

“Y/N…” Hermione held the Hufflepuff’s hand, trying to see what got the little girl frowning so much.

“I don’t get it…” she heard her murmur.

“What, what is it?”

But before Y/N could explain, a voice commanded “Make way, make way!” and the Caretaker soon walk through the crowd. His customary sneer was on his face and it worsens as he saw who was on the frontline, four Gryffindors and a lost Hufflepuff. He focused mostly on the Boy-who-lived though and marched towards famous boy, “Harry Potter… what yer all doing…?”

And just as expected, his expression falters and eyes widens at the sight of his cat hanging with lifeless limbs.

“Mr. Filch –” Y/N tried to explain but was cut off by the man himself.

“You murdered my cat.” he claims, ignoring the Hufflepuff that tried to interfere and held Harry by his collar, pulling the boy almost off the ground.

And quickly, Harry shook his head to disagree, “N-no.”

“I’ll kill ye…” the threat left the Caretakers lips with promise, his eyes murderous and Y/N had to keep still, afraid that those eyes would find her, “I’ll kill ye!”

Y/N ought to do something, yet was helpless as she become unable to move her body in fear. Image flashes back and the nauseas feeling on her stomach threaten to go higher. She had to keep her mouth shut to prevent herself from vomiting.

Nathan had still have her secured in his arms, and felt her squirming. Her back facing her, he saw her hair curling, shade of green becoming visible. He panics, knowing so many eyes could see, but collect him own self and then rest his head by Y/N’s shoulder and begin whispering “Y/N, breath, it’s okay, it’s your hair, love.”

And she stilled, and then everything went back to what had been known as norm.

‘ _Oh Merlin’s beard, if this keep up I don’t think I can take it any longer._ ’

Thus, heaven hearing her prayers, they were saved by the arrival of the waited Calvary.

“Argus!” an orotund voice called out. The students made way for the Headmaster, teaching staffs following him. “Argus I…” the Headmaster seems surprise as he arrived to the scene, his eyes quickly looking at the message in the wall. Surprisingly calm, he instruct “Everyone, proceed to the dormitory this immediate.”

Nathan was thankful for the dismissal and quickly tags Y/N to follow him. Yet she didn’t move. “Y/N, come on.” He insisted further. The girl faced him with uncertainty. “They’ll handle this; this is enough for us in one night.”

Y/N slowly nods. “…Okay.”

“Everyone –” added the Headmaster and all halted and face him, waiting for further order. Dumbledore glance at Y/N, who seem shaken and afraid to the bones, and the blond boy who held her protectively, Nathan shook his head. The message was clear. Dumbledore then pointed at the Golden Trio “–except you three.”

“Wait, Headmaster, you must know,” Y/N cuts in and everyone look her way, “they weren’t the ones that did this. We all found this at the very same time.”

“I can support that fact, Professor.” The Grey Lady installed. “It was me that has led them here in the first place.”

“Then I assure you Miss L/N,” smiled the old wizard, “that no one will be in trouble.”

And Y/N hesitatingly returns it. And as she and Nathan left everything in their hands, she could hear Mr. Filch’s protest and needs of justice.

Nathan led his friend away from everyone else, headed towards her dormitory. Outside, he stops and again, indulged Y/N around his arms. “Shh, it’s alright, don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” he shushes her softly, rubbing her back as Y/N continue to weep at the sudden event that was bestowed upon them.

Yet their privacy was again intrude, someone had called Y/N by her nickname, and rushed footsteps marches towards them. He still held her close, giving the chance for the girl to recover and compose herself.

“N/N, Circe’s tits, we’ve been looking all over for you…” Mia rambled, though she was about to embrace Y/N, she stops at the sight of the Gryffindor boy. “Oh hey, Nathan… you’re here.”

“Did you guys hear what happened to Mr. Filch’s cat?” inquired Tiff, gaining the attention away from her childhood friend, who got solemn in a minute as she stared at the boy’s arm that held Y/N by the waist.

Y/N nodded while Nathan gruff “Yeah.”

Anya studied Y/N though and finally got the idea that the girl had been crying as she caught Y/N trying to be subtle as she dried her wet cheeks. “A-are you… Y/N, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” hic Y/N as she continues to wipe away her tears, “I think I will be.”

“You were there, aren’t you?” Mia begins to interrogate with questioning eyes. When Y/N nodded her respond, Mia quickly added “Really? So is it true then? Is it Harry Potter that petrified Mrs. Norris?”

“N-no!” belted Y/N in disagreement quickly, taking offend at such accusation despite it wasn’t for her. “We were with him when we found Mrs. Norris! It couldn’t have him that done such thing, Mia! Why does everyone keep assuming Harry done this and that? Had none of you thought for a moment that he’s just _kid_?”

This was the very first time that they heard her raised her voice.

The three stilled and guilt comes in.

“Y/N,” Nathan soft call snaps Y/N from her fuming –the shock and fear collide together was making her uncomfortable, which kindle her nerves that turns to anger, which was the only she knew how to express them –and the girl frowning face soften when Nathan turns her face to him, “relax, don’t let it get to you. They’re friends, Y/N; they’re not going to do anything.” He caressed her cheeks with both hands, “I understand you’re grieving right now but they’re just worried.”

“I…I –” Y/N’s face hang down in shame, Nathan’s point getting through her. Finally she faces the three, who had been watching the exchange with familiarity. “My apologies, I shouldn’t… I didn’t mean to snap like that.”

“I-it’s alright, Y/N.” assured Anya while the two only nodded, still speechless perhaps.

“If I may, can I talk to Y/N privately?” Nathan requested, eyeing the three girls.

Mia opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the sight of Y/N like this, so… so not her… made Mia shut her mouth instead. It was obvious the boy knew how to comfort her while she did not; it was unfair for Mia but nevertheless, she head inside the dorm with the other two.

“Ma petite ange,” _My little angel,_ was what Nathan called the dazed, teary girl, “tout ira bien.” _Everything will be fine_. Nathan cooed, combing Y/N’s hair as she rests her head in his shoulder. “Nous allons comprendre cela.” _We will figure this out._

Y/N breathes out a sigh, calming from her nerves and tears. As the boy continues to pet her, rub her back in a comforting manner, she inquired “Tu as promis?” _You promise?_

“Je te le jure, mon cher, t'ai-je jamais donné un faux espoir?” _I swear to you, my dear, have I ever given you false any hope?_

Y/N smiles as the boy leans away, their forehead touching as she breathes out “Non,” _No_. Y/N shook her head as she chuckled. “You wouldn’t dare betray my trust, Nathan Colt.”

Nathan’s lips curved a smile as well, reflecting Y/N’s state gladly. “I would never, mon ange.”

Before they could lean in again to continue their embrace, the door sudden flew open and a red faced Mia storm out and step between them in a blink, pushing Nathan away but the boy, thankfully, found his balance before he fall in his arse.

“Mia?” gapes Y/N in surprised. The girl didn’t move to stand between her and Nathan, and with her back facing Y/N, she wasn’t sure what Mia must be thinking. “W-what’s wrong?” she asked then, taking a step closer “Mia?”

“Mia!” Tiff, knowing better what threatening sound she’s hearing from Mia, yelled, but it had no effect as Mia continued.

Feeling Y/N hold her by the shoulder made Mia wake from her trance (glaring at Nathan, she means) and she took a quick step back away from them, looking back and forth at Y/N to the blond boy nervously.

“I…” she gulps “I-I’m sorry, I was… going to…” then belted “Going to the loo! Yes! I –yep, bye!” and she rushed away, not looking back.

“Wait, Mia!” both Tiff and Y/N called but both wasn’t acknowledged.

Tiff runs off to catch her friend and when Y/N decided to run after Mia too, Nathan held her by the shoulder to stop her. “Nate, I-I have to –”

“No you don’t.” interjects the boy, serious. “I’ll go and follow them, to make sure they’ll be okay. You, on the other hand, will be done for tonight.”

“D-do you think that would be wise?” Y/N inquired, though she knew she wouldn’t be changing his mind when Nathan was already determined to take control of the situation.

Nathan nodded to assure. “Get some sleep, Y/N. You don’t worry about a thing.”

And off he goes, striding on the hall with both his hands on his pocket.

Y/N stood in the middle of the hall, trying to process everything. ‘ _Why did Mia act like that? And… why was she growling at Nathan?_ ’ But, before she could provide her own answer to her questioning, Y/N got distracted when something soft was vibrating by her feet.

“Pixie…” she named the Siamese cat that is currently rubbing her cheeks on Y/N’s sock. Y/N pick up her familiar then and the cat purred more as she was placed in Y/N’s arms.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Anya, who was the only one left with Y/N, asked worriedly as she bit her nail.

“I trust Nathan with my own soul, Ann.” Y/N sighs, “He won’t do anything rash but if there was something to happen, that boy would bring a bloody fight.”

* * *

 

“Tiff you just don’t understand!”

“Then tell me so I could, Mia! Why is that so hard to do? I’ve been trying my best to be patient with you but all you’ve done is push me away and tell me I don’t _understand_? Of course I wouldn’t understand and it’s because you won’t tell me _what’s wrong_!”

Nathan Colt wasn’t in the hurry, not at all, and he had followed the two with careful steps and let them have their moment in the first floor Girl’s lavatory. He made sure no Prefect was heading towards their location with a _Notice-me-not Charm_ but he ought to stay and listen to make sure no fight would turn physical.

Yet the two hadn’t cooled down for a five minutes, only arguing in a circle, so he decided that it’s time to step in.

“I’m in love with her.”

That stops him. Nathan didn’t make a sound, nor moved, as he stayed outside, within the shadow.

“What…?” quip Tiff, voice straining as she added “Who… with _whom_ , Mia?”

“I’m _in love_ with _her_ Tiff!” Mia empathized, pointing at basically nothing thinking it’ll help her case.

And it did as Tiff becomes confuse, then got into thinking, and then realize what’s being told to her. “Great Scotts!” the auburn girl cursed, releasing some building tension within her by walking back and forth, “ _Seriously_ Mia, _Y/N_?!”

Mia rolled her eyes stubbornly, crossing her arms defensively as she become irritated at being shout at, “Yes, _her_! And can you stop yelling at me now?”

“No! Oh Merlin’s pants,” cried the other girl in frustration, stopping her pacing and covered her whole face with her palms “it just has to be that girl, Mia. A Muggle no less, you ought to think you’d learn your lesson after _me_ side of the story, yet here we are!”

Tiff couldn’t believe how everything was turning out, and her childhood had made it all worse than it is. She looked at Mia in disbelief between her fingers, disappointment and needing to strangle something out of irritation as she saw how defeated Mia looked.

“I couldn’t help it okay?” softly argued her friend.

Tiff took a moment to breath, inhaling deeply and letting the air out from her mouth to help herself calm down. “Mia, listen to me.” Her voice was stern, which Mia caught on and looks at her with sad puppy eyes that just won’t go away. Ignoring that, Tiff preaches “I’ll be the first to say that _don’t even think about it_.”

“But Tiff, she could possibly be my ma –”

“No buts!” bellow the auburn girl. “No! It’s impossible and you know it! And this, _this_ has got you so tempered all day? Because you’ve grew a delusional fixation on Y/N?”

“No…”

“What? Speak louder, girl!”

“No!” repeat Mia, her hands clenching and looses it. She had been trying her best to stay collected, but anger was slowly clouding her judgment. Tiff held no right to lecture about this, Mia knows better about her kind! Yet, she have that right either way so all Mia could do was sigh and admit “No, it’s –it’s not that. I always knew, since I first saw her, that I’ll like Y/N more than I can foresee. I knew that she could be the _one_ for me.”

“I cannot believe how childish this is, Mia. You’re wrong, and you know it. You have to stop this cause before you dwell further into thinking that she’s your oh-so-called fated! This crush of yours will end right now or else I’ll…” Tiff was fighting her own urges to yell, to scream and pull her hair out of scalp, then smack some sense into her friend, _but_ it’s really becoming harder to do so, “Gah! I don’t know if I can take any more of this.”

Mia sighs, now playing with the collar of her robes, and look at the sink’s mirror, seeing what kind of mess she become. Her hair needs combing after ruffling with it a while back, her eyes red from her crying, and her body was tense.

And while Mia got quiet, Tiff squint her eyes at her, trying to read the girl she had been looking after as her own sister. Mia had been okay since breakfast, she was in her usual cheery self, but then, after Transfiguration, the girl had become quiet and observant, merely watching Y/N (as usual) and Nathan. And it was when Mia starts searching for solitude, snapping at Tiff when she tries to ask what’s wrong.

And Tiff’s eyes widens in realization, as she put all the pieces together.

“Oh dear Merlin help us all.” was the only thing Tiff could mutter as she shook her head, already predicting troubles in the upcoming days.

And while they had been there, either of the two found out that another had eavesdropped on them. Nathan did made sure they had return safely in their house dorm but had return to his with thoughts haunting him so loud that he didn’t noticed a Prefect, Percy Wealey, had saw him already.

He had lost 5 points for his house for being out after curfew, yet the blond boy cared no less for it as he tried to think of a way to bring the news to his dear Y/N. ‘ _Merlin help us all, indeed._ ’

* * *

 

Y/N hadn’t been able to sleep.

Haunted…

She could feel him in the room whilst no shadow could confirm. But his eyes were watching her. Y/N knew this delusional habit was no good but helpless as she was, Y/N couldn’t bear to bother anyone in their sleep. Not after such exhausting night… And she has no Nathan to hold, no less.

At first, she stayed awake because she wanted to wait for her roommates’ arrival, and they had in silent. And when both Mia and Tiff were tucked in, ready for sleep to hold them hostage, Y/N still hasn’t slept after an hour had passed.

Maybe it was because she’ll dream of him.

Maybe it’s because when she closed her eyes, he’ll be there.

She knew he’ll be there.

So imagine her surprise when some rustled her curtains, and a transparent hand goes through it. And imagine her surprise when she opened her curtains and saw Helena Ravenclaw hovering by the front of her bed, gesturing her to say nothing by putting her index finger by her lips.

And then beckons her to follow.

Y/N was uncaring to what she was wearing, a simple gray turtleneck that Megan had knitted for her and some comfortable, red Capri pants. And she followed the Grey Lady a couple step back, just making sure that if anyone was to see them, they have to see the Grey Lady first and that would give Y/N some chance to hide, if that was to happen.

They’re destination wasn’t cleared, Y/N didn’t know and merely followed the young woman up to the changing stairs, up to the 7th floor, and into the dark corridors without saying a word, nor did Y/N bother to ask where she was being escorted.

She was complete confused though, when they end up facing the wall they’ve passed for the third times.

“Euh –Lady Helena…?”

And just as she spoke, she heard movements and the wall in front of her shift, disappearing and appeared a black wooden door. The ghost signaled Y/N to turn the knob, and so she did and opens the door.

The room’s heat hits her, and Y/N was awe to see the color blue in banters, on some of the chairs and furniture, a fireplace roaring with calm fire, and Y/N was further put in her wonder, with her jaw dropping, to see a portrait of a woman in grace, dark eyes have the depth of knowledge, and the finest long, silky hair made Y/N reminded of those girls in a shampoo commercials in the Telly.

Y/N entered as those watchful eyes welcomed her and the woman smiled. And Y/N murmur “Gorgeous.” under her breath. And Y/N was further intrigued as she realizes that she must have seen this woman before, somewhere with the scene in the exact familiarity, though snowy daylight shining through the windowpane instead of dark night.

As she glances at the empty chairs close to the fireplace, she saw image of two women sharing a conversation under the calamity of white snow outside the window. It was a memory, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Y/N knew whom it belong.    

“Welcome dear.” The voice surprised her, though it was softly spoken, there was a power commanding in the tone.

Looking up at the portrait above the fireplace, she waved shyly and greeted “H-hi…”

“Take a seat, child.” And Y/N obeyed without a word. “Thank you, Helena, for bringing her to me; you may go if you wish.”

“I umm…” Y/N interrupted, looking at the Ravenclaw house’s ghost while she debated with herself. “I would like for you to stay, Lady Helena, if you have no other urgent business to attend.”

“Very well.” the ghost answered with a nod, stationed just beside the door.

And the woman merely smiled, then focus on Y/N. “Then, shall we start? I could already see how curious you are just about. Ask away, Miss L/N.”

“Oh, I got a lot of question on mind, actually,” Y/N started, “like who are you and  how did you know my last name, and why am I here passed bedtime, and are you somehow related with Lady Helena there, and like, how are you so pretty? Though, I would honestly prefer if you would answer the last two and ignored the rest if you want.”

And to her surprise, it seems she had humored the woman. Chuckling, the woman in the portrait replied “One at a time, Miss L/N. I will answer them all in the best way that I’m allowed.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve asked Helena to bring you here to finally introduce myself. I am Rowena Ravenclaw and I am Helena’s mother, to answer some of your questions.”

Y/N also wanted to question why one of the Hogwarts founder had set this meeting _with her_ but stayed with what she gain knowledge of. Perhaps the woman would explain later on so Y/N merely nod, glancing behind her to see that Helena was watching her too, and face the woman again with a brilliant smile. “Yeah, I can see the resemblance.”

Amuse, the woman continued answering “And to answer another one. I’ve known you since months ago, Miss L/N, when I’ve receive the news that you’d soon be enrolled here as a student.”

‘ _Months ago…?_ ’ That got Y/N knitting her eyebrows together in deep frown, and progressing that, she lean into the chair to be more comfortable, turning serious. ‘ _So this is what you meant by_ Hogwarts waiting _for me._ ’

‘ _Not all have known, only a few._ ’ The voice answered. ‘ _I’ve told you have I?_ ’

And the look on her face wasn’t missed as Rowena stared, startled how that expression demands. When the girl set her foot into the room, Rowena had been convince that she was merely a child, with her childish and joyful eyes, yet to see that image change in mere seconds, from an innocent child to dynamic, influential stance of someone who’s dominating the room, Rowena can say she was impress (which is rarity even for her).

“I see.” The small girl’s voice trailed. “Well, why am I here, Madame? Not that I have anything against about meeting one of the founders, but let’s say that curiosity does get the best of me some times.”

“To give you this.” gesture the woman, and a book soon appeared into Y/N’s lap.

“ _Oh_.” Y/N studied it; the light it carries was merely a wee orange illumination, like a glow of the candle in the darkest room, or like how the flames were in the fireplace in the room with them. Y/N touched the leather surface, mesmerized by the magic in it. It had no title, looking more like a personal journal. “What is it about?” she inquired, not wanting to open it so soon.

“I’ve heard that you tend to complain,” Rowena inputs with her eyes beaming in amusement “that the school doesn’t provide right amount of education for its wizards and witches –”

Y/N interrupts to correct “Wixes.”

Rowena blinks, “Pardon?”

“Wixes, it’s the intersex way of saying both wizard and witch.” Y/N explained and sighs, putting the book aside to be safe. Taking as the silence as a cue to continue, Y/N added “I admit that this world is a male-dominant place and had been for so long, thus _Wizarding World_.” Y/N did an air quote for the as she referred the magical world.

“But that doesn’t mean that the witches that harbored the same amount of power, education, are to be discarded any further.” Y/N, eyes glowing in purpose, then smirked, “Not much longer anyways.”

Rowena blinks some more, her own mouth opening as she take in what the girl had said.

Y/N stood up and continued to address “This _Wizarding World_ we have needs to learn that the age is currently changing every day, slowly, but you and I, Madame, knows that it’s there.

“The Muggles are getting more and more attentive, their technologies are getting advance and soon, maybe they’ll find the magic that lies behind closed doors, and honestly that kind of scary, for anyone else maybe but for me, I can already foresee it and this world needs preparing then.”

She shrugs at the questioning eyes that the woman gave her. Y/N can say that she was only venting but in the same time, telling the truth. She grimaced, making her way towards the fireplace and sat, doing an Indian sitting position, just one foot away. She let out a contented sigh as she feels the welcome heat.

“But while everyone here had been so busy trying out every spell to outrank anybody else, I’ve been reading a lot.” She added and watched the dancing fire with distance eyes. “And soon after researching thoroughly, I found out the sad truth about how the _Wizarding World_ is dumbing itself.

“And I can already tell that this _Ministry of Magic_ ,” Y/N made an air quote again as she rolls her eyes, “is at fault. They thrive not to allow another soon to be Dark Lord be born…” her voice got low, almost a whisper, as she says “So they limit everything, monitors everything in fear, to prevent anyone else having too much power than them, to prevent the new on taking over. My guess is this is the reason why everything is lacking the truth; they hide leads, _evidence_ , that there could be _more_ …

“But, yeah, maybe there’s something else, maybe I’m wrong, maybe it’s just how everything is… what will be… But the thing is; it won’t hurt me to try.”

Y/N stands up again and she grins at the speechless woman in the portrait. “I’m certain you and I share that same opinion Madame, seeing how you’re spoiling me with such book in our first meeting. You are ancient than I, and not that I am calling you old, but it’s just… you were one of the first to try, had you?”

And those eyes turns understanding and the express morph in the girl’s face just begin to reflect the lady that Rowena had shared debates with back in her days, that woman who sat with her in front of the fire so many nights.

And there was silence…

“ _I know_ ,” Rowena shivered to hear that tone of voice that could be compares to the friend she have within the girl, “you don’t have to answer. You saw my need to _know more_ to start this revolution, not merely because I have a potential but instead, it’s because you knew better than let the chance of change to slip.”

The silence linger longer than Y/N expected, but her gaze that meet those dark orbs didn’t falter when she return back to her seat. And she decidedly broke it with a laugh, breaking the tension she created with a teasing statement of “I know too much, had I?”

“More than what could be comprehend by a child…” trail off the woman, snapping out of her surprise as Y/N giggled some more, her eyes returning back to her childish look. “But this only had proven me wrong, I’ve underestimated you greatly, Y/N L/N.”

“That’s quite alright.” Y/N smile genuinely and shrugs, “I’ve prefer it that way anyways. By the way, what is this room anyways?” she questioned, looking around once again. She knew what had been said was right on time, but had to be put aside for later. It was already close to midnight to what she could tell, Y/N had to return to her dorms soon enough.

“Ah, it had been called the come-and-go room but dear Helga prefers to name it as the Room of Requirement.”

“Helga?” Y/N repeats, “As in Helga Hufflepuff?”

“Yes, it was her that made this room for anyone of the castle, for whoever may need its solitude from the outside world.”

Y/N nodded, “If anyone would do such thing, it’ll be her alright.”

Rowena nodded back. “Now, if we return back to the subject. Dear girl, if you please, accept this other offer from me.” Rowena started and beckon her young daughter to join them in the heat of the fireside. “I had talked with my daughter, asked how she had view you, and she had agreed to offer you private lessons.”

“Wha…” Y/N gapes, her face morphed in disbelief before the excitement begins to show in her beaming eyes, no more of that _look_ that felt surreal. “T-that would be greatly appreciated, Madame, Lady Helena! To be taught by the greatest minds as your apprentice. I am in your dept for this kindness.” And Y/N, not forgetting what her grandparents had taught her, kneeled by one knee and hangs her head. “I will not disappoint you.”

It was Helena that implies “Dear child, stand back up. Why must you bow?”

Y/N heeds the request and stand back to her feet. “My grandparents, Lady Helena, they have tutored me about manners, honor and respect in everyday of my life. They have build my morals, and I am proud of their concern had opened my eyes. I held those lessons dear to heart and wish not to disappoint them in their grave.”

Rowena can feel the question rolling in her tongue as she eyed the girl, and without further ado, she asked “Who are your grandparents, Y/N?”

“They are Olympia and Alfonso Reid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put a hint - I tried not to make it obvious though - of who's the first girl Y/N's gonna get with (well maybe not into a relationship but ya know, love and such)... can anyone guess?? xD


	10. Dueling Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN EARLY UPDATE, WOOOOTTT?????
> 
> Hahaha yeah, I did update early and that is because I'm going to have a long weekend that is pending at work.  
> I may not update for a while (wait, who am I kidding, I will update whenever the universe wants it or not) so I wanted to post up before anything goes BOOM.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!! MUCH LOVE!!

**Chapter 10**

Dawn had finally comes…

She slept none pleasant (though the meeting not being the reason why) for her mind were merely too occupied to rest. And though she did sleep, her mind was working, vividly showing her flashes of green and darkness, long corridor, statues of snakes,  a man dressed in silvery and green standing in the end, seemingly waiting.

And after that long dream, she woke up sweaty and exhausted.

And in autopilot, Y/N readied herself.

She had forgotten about the previous night and wondered why she hadn’t seen Mrs. Norris lurking around in the corridors with her; only for Ella to remind her of the disaster that was last night when she arrived.

“Oh.” Y/N blinks, her face staying neutral. “Well come on then, I knew this place we can use to sneak out.”

Now, Y/N started their exercise with a cardio after stretching, Ella almost trip several times trying to catch up. It was funny how clumsy the older girl is but Y/N didn’t comment and let Ella get used to the pace. Which didn’t take too long when they pick up a faster pace.

Thankfully, the Quidditch Pitch doesn’t seem to be occupied by any Quidditch players so early so Y/N and Ella got into their business. They warm up a little more and Y/N decide that she wanted to run the tracks twice like she had been doing before but Ella stick to her push-ups and stunts (she’s trying; really, her motivation is to be as natural as Y/N).

Y/N advice that Ella shouldn’t overdo it by aiming high than what she could reach and just start at the basics like some front, back, and side flips, to practice her body movements and get used to the momentum of it. Then, in Ella’s request, Y/N showed her some simple tricks like the Lazy vault and Thief vault. Y/N even did the Dash and Kong vault for the fun of it as she runs the field.

“Always have momentum, you have to remember that or else you’ll fall into your face.” Y/N quoted her godmother, Mel, before showing Ella a wall flip. Landing on her feet, Y/N beckons “Come on, try it out.”

A bit hesitate, Ella asked “Is it gonna be safe?”

“No.” Y/N bluntly answered, not even blinking. “But trying something new let you learn new things, doesn’t that make it worthwhile?”

Ella breathes in and out, somehow encourage by the bluntness, then start hopping and shaking her muscle, to release tension on her body. “Okay, okay, yeah, let’s do this.”

Midway their training come a gray headed woman that had been watching them by the gate and boy, was Hooch _impressed_. She heard from some of the Quidditch team that they saw a girl peeking at their practice and was afraid that she was some kind spy for the next game (the Slytherin are very conscious about their game strategy being exposed), and just wanting to take the complain into account, Hooch went here to check.

But this, she wasn’t expecting.

“You two,” she called, and both Hufflepuff took a turn and noticed her finally, “mind telling me what you’re been doing in my pitch?”

Y/N blushes under the gaze of yellow eyes. Their flying instructor, who had Y/N fancied since their first class, was standing there with her usual posture and dress. Curse her thing for older women; curse those glowing, fierce golden eyes that glint in between mischief and humor.

“M-Madame Hooch!” called Ella, raising both her arms in surrender, “Umm –eh, it’s not what it looks like. We were just ahh… You see –I was – _we_ were…”

Y/N, recovering from her surprise (because she actually didn’t felt the woman sneaking behind them), cuts in “If I may,” to help stop Ella from further shuttering, “I think what Ella is trying to say is that we were just exercising, Madame Hooch. A good way to start a morning, don’t you agree?”

“Oh yes, it may not seem like it but I do the same thing when I was still a young lass me self but I never seen those moves before, must be from the Muggles, aye?”

Y/N nodded, “Taught by my Godmother to be precise.”

“Hmm. Honestly, I never take a small girl like you up in that type of activity, Miss L/N; you keep surprising me.”

“A good thing, I hope?”

Hooch rephrased “A _great_ thing, actually.” with a chuckle before admitting “I’ve watched you a few times, Miss L/N and, dare I say, people get you incredibly wrong. You are a sneaky little girl, I can tell.”

And the grin that crossed the girl in question was unreadable.

“Well then, I’d leave you two your business and don’t mind me. I’ll be just fixing up those brats’ mess.” Hooch dictates, gesturing the disaster that the last team, Slytherin’s, had left behind in their chaos that they called ‘training’.

“I was going to ask about that.” Ella murmurs, also looking around the flat form.

In the end, both Ella and Y/N decided they were done for the morning and whilst Ella hurried back to the castle, Y/N stayed a bit longer to help the Quidditch coach at fixing up the catastrophe laid in the pitch.

Returning to her dorm, Y/N found herself bombard by arms and questions.

“Where have you been?” an ash-blonde interrogates.

“We’ve been worried sick!” commented the only rose-blonde.

Y/N, though utterly confuse, gestured them to calm down, dictating “H-hey, take it easy, you guys.” And both Anya and Mia settled under her soft command. “What got you two so worked up first thing in the morning?”

“You weren’t in _bed,_ Y/N!” hissed Anya with her eyebrows knitted, eyes framed with worries. “Gone early in the morning… Where were you? I thought something happened to you, Gods, after last night, who knows what could take place next, what could have happened to _you_! Bloody Hell…”

“I…” Y/N blinks, eyeing the morning daylight on the windowpane, meeting Tiff’s eyes that had an incomprehensible look on her face, then eyeing the feline that also watched her with knowing eyes before closing slit-eyes as their eyes met, before murmuring, “I thought it was a good morning for a walk, get some fresh air, aye? Alright, who’s up for some showers?”

* * *

 

Arms wrap themselves on her waist; fresh menthol enters her nostril and Y/N return the blond boy’s embrace in hunger for his warmth. She ignore that faint sound of growl, tried not to show how she noticed that Tiff had pulled Mia away, try to pay the observing crowd no mind, and focus on Nathan Colt.

Her best friend…

“Are you alright?” he whispered to her ear.

And Y/N answered “I will be.” by his shoulder.

Nathan leans away, holding her by the cheeks, inspecting her face before frowning knowingly, reading those tired eyes covered by the light in them. He knew then that she’s lacking the right amount of sleep too, and she knew that he didn’t sleep well just like her, seeing how Y/N’s eyes soften under his gaze.

They dwell in their little world further.

This was home for them.

But before they could continue further, Anya cleared her throat politely. She hate to break the  moment, really she did, but cocking her head to point the way towards the Great Hall, both understood that she had too.

Public appearance covered both Y/N and Nathan’s faces.

Squeezing each others’ hand, they part away to get to their respectful tables.

Ella was grinning just as cheerful as she had just this morning, lighting Y/N’s world a little more. And, beckoning the little girl to her side, Ella continues to fill her empty stomach with meats and juice.

Though, Ella knew that the morning become tense, as the rumors begin to spread of last night’s scheme. Students were afraid of this mystery, and some (like her circle of friends in the same year) had begun to point a specific boy for it. Blaming the Boy-who-lived was becoming a thing so _fast_.

Y/N ate as much as she could appetite, but small bites and she was done. Mia, who was on her usual spot on her right, beckons her for more; worried that Y/N’s plate wasn’t even half empty.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Y/N assures with a small smile.

It wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Hey,” Ella nudged her then, getting Y/N’s attention, “your best chap is quite a lady-killer, huh?”

Cocking her head a bit to the side, her hair falling swiftly off her shoulder (and Mia blushes to smell the usual, delicious scent that followed the movement, all of this happening under Tiff’s watching eyes), Y/N asked “Nathan? What about him?”

Ella’s eyes were on the Gryffindor table, the angle giving her the perfect view of Katie Bell eyeing the blond boy a little far from the left. And she grins as she stated “Well, for a Muggle, Nate’s pretty handsome and eye-catching, don’t you agree?”

“Well, nothing had said otherwise.” Y/N shrugs, “The boy got himself quite a number of admirers in the past. Honestly, it’s nothing new.”

Mia frowns at the collective answer and lack of jealousy on the tone of Y/N’s voice.

“Well, see that girl over there?” Ella pointed out one specific Gryffindor Chaser.

Y/N’s eyes followed the pointing finger and named the girl as “Katie Bell?”

“You know Bell?”

“Well, not personally.” Y/N answered, “Meet her once back in the train, and a few times more in the hall. That’s all.”

Ella grins then, leaning in to gossip “Well she’s _crazy_ ‘bout your Nathan.”

Snapping her head at Ella, Y/N gapes “ _Oh_?” with widen eyes.

Ella heard the faint growl, then sparing her young sister a pointed look over Y/N, before grinning down at the curious girl beside her. “Hear this, heard her ranting to Spinnit how hot she founds him riding his broom _while_ fanning herself.” Ella laughed as Y/N giggled, “She also said that he’d be perfect as a player in Quidditch too.”

“She said all of that?” Y/N gasp scandalous, and then become serious, “And let me guess, you got caught on eavesdropping on her after, had you?”

Ella chuckled nervously; clearly Y/N’s prediction had been true by the look of her face. That _incident_ (cough cough) led Katie Bell having quite a temper with her, which Ella returned in full heated course and things may had led them with exchange of few curses and jinx before being caught by the Head of the Slytherin, and both of them losing some house points as punishments.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Ella playfully rolled her eyes at Y/N’s knowing eyes, “what would you do about it?”

Y/N made a confuse look so she ask to affirm, “About Katie crushing on Nathan?” which Ella did with a nod. “Nathan’s his own person, it’s not like I’m to keep him within my grasp. He’ll decide on his own until he asked for my opinion.”

“Wow, you sound jealous.” Ella rolled her eyes sarcastically at the small girl, gaining a puzzled look from said girl after.

Why would Y/N be jealous? What of?

* * *

 

Y/N grin a teasing smile, leaning in to whisper “She’s looking at your way again.” at Nathan’s ear for the 3rd time today. “Come on, just say hello to her already.”

“Hush it you.” Nathan sighs, then returning Katie Bell’s gaze with a shy smile and an awkward wave of his hand. This had been a thing for weeks now, Y/N pushing him to make some advances towards Katie Bell. Though she never forced him, Nathan was still suffering in each mention and nudges.

Honestly, this came up all the sudden, Y/N telling him that an older Gryffindor girl had taken a like for him out of the blue, Ella Nelson would tease him so much too (and the sudden teamwork from the two Hufflepuff stunned him), so yeah, Nathan Colt doesn’t know what to do .

Y/N giggled at his antics, and as doors open, she peeks over her shoulder to witness the entrance of the trio. She waved abruptly at Hermione, greeting her with a hug. “Hey you guys! It’s so nice to see you!”

Ronald waved “Hi-ya, Y/N!” quite sluggishly, but his grin makes it jolly.

“We haven’t talked for a while.” added Harry then as everyone circled altogether. “How are you guys been?”

“Could have had it far more worse.” shrugs Nathan, standing beside Y/N like always while Mia was occupying the other side. It had been a tense days, especially to Nathan who is constantly looking out for Y/N, protective, making sure the girl was safe and sound.

Ella, Tiff, and Anya were with them too, but they probably got lost in the mist of students excitingly filling up the room while Nathan had done nothing but stays by her side, with Mia holding her free hand.

While the others were busy continuing the conversation, Y/N look over the people around her and couldn’t help but ask “Where’s Ginny?”

Hermione look her way, eyes looking down sadly as she “Gone, again. The boys took her before we could talk to Ginny.”

Y/N had been asking for the ginger girl’s presence these days, for Ginevra had not yet shown up nor meet Y/N, or anybody other than the Weasley twins. The boys told Y/N that Ginny might just be acting shy, but dwell in Y/N’s heart was worrisome and sadness of the avoidance. The Ginny she met was shy, sure, but was also friendly and affectionate, not a girl who would avoid any chance of meeting Y/N’s eyes, or anyone else’s, every time.

Hermione, feeling how the news affected Y/N, then tries to give surety, saying “She’ll come around soon enough Y/N. Don’t worry too much, okay?”

Yet worrying was all Y/N had been doing all week.

Y/N had made sure that she’s doing everything right, setting time, cutting it to the right pieces, as reminder to share time with her friends and gave moments to focus on her studies, to reward herself with relaxation in the company of books and Hermione, and free it whenever in the occasion of her private lessons with Lady Helena in the Room of Requirements under the management of Rowena Ravenclaw.

She meets the ghost twice a week, her schedule at Tuesday and Thursday night and Y/N had learned plenty already. Her itch to _know_ was sated every time and Y/N was confident enough that she’d surpass the questions others would ask.

And the young woman seem to be encourage every time they meet, for Y/N could see the determination on those gray, transparent eyes whenever she sees Helena. And Y/N meets it in the same intensity, matching the Ravenclaw ghost’s fire. So she studied _hard_ as much as she felt blessed and worthy of the rare attention others hardly ever got in their free time.

But she had been right about worrying, for after the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor, a boy had been petrified next. Colin Creevey was his name, a 1st year like her… a Gryffindor like Nathan, a Muggleborn like them.

Y/N felt as if she had been petrified too when she heard from Harry (who was confined in the hospital to be monitored while he was growing the bone that _Professor Lockhart_ had vanished after the game, and heard Professor Dumbledore admit it himself that Hogwarts and its students were under attack) the morning after the assault.

“Oh I’m so excited for this Dueling Club!” bragged Mia then, smiling ear to ear as she held Y/N’s hand.

“I know right!” Y/N implied in the same expression, despite her internal fretting.

“I’ve always been so curious about this sport since I heard that the Mahoutokoro won the championship last year again for 4th time.” report Mia, happily enjoying gaining Y/N’s full attention.

“Mahoutokoro…?” Y/N hummed, closing her eyes as she recount the last time she become familiar with that name, and with a snap of her finger, she guessed “The Japanese School, the one they said is located in the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima, right?” Mia nodded to confirm. “Oh and did you guys know that the word Mahoutokoro translate as _place where sorcery occurs_?”

“Really?” intones Mia and become gleeful as Y/N chuckled, “That’s wicked! I’ve never known that before. You’re so smart, N/N.”

Y/N flushed under the compliment and smile shyly, never the one used for compliments.

Nathan suddenly laughed, making Y/N glance his way with a questioning pout. “She’s a walking Wikipedia, you mean?”

“There’s nothing wrong with knowing, Nate.” berate Y/N, and she wouldn’t be his best friend if she didn’t gave Nathan a punch by his shoulder. “Besides, you seemingly need to afford learning a thing or two every day.” She mocked, sticking out her tongue at him after.

Nathan then gasp dramatically, placing his hand by his chest to fake a hurt façade, then proceeds to hiss “How _dare_ you belittle me –”

Y/N cuts him off, gritting “Don’t you even dare continue –”

But staying unbothered, Nathan continued anyways, “… _little girl_.”

“Oh that’s it,” Y/N chide, swinging her hand as she tried to hold the boy, “you’re getting it now mate!”

“If you catch me that’s it!” laughed Nathan as he dodged Y/N’s attempts to get a hold of him by his robe. He then carries on to make a run for it, laughing in ecstasy as Y/N merely yell and chased him, amusing those who were watching as Nathan continued to mock and tease her.

He was caught off guard though when Y/N suddenly tackles him on the back, leading him falling face flat to the floor why Y/N straddle him by his hip. Nathan recovers and tries to stand back, only to be flipped and come face to face with the girl above him.

She had that look on her face.

Nathan gulps in fear, praying “Mercy?”

The respond he got was the deadliest tickling he got so far.

“Stop –hahaha!” he begins to squeal but Y/N apparently kept him underneath her, and he continued to sob “STOP! Hah! Staaahp! HAHaha! I’M SORRY!”

And when his prayers were heard, Nathan was panting on the floor with Y/N grinning at him in victory. “That’s what you get boi!” Y/N smacked him by the chest for more dramatic effect.

Everyone continued to laugh (even Mia), enjoying such youthful moment, as Y/N and Nathan return to join their group, hips-to-hips with grinning smiles on their faces.

“You got beat, Nate.” Ron commented, high fiving Y/N.

“I never knew you can squeal like that.” Harry snickered, though courteous as he covers his mouth to compose his laughter.

“Oh, you better watch out then.” Y/N grinned, still high in her victory, and sends a look on Nathan’s way as she added “He can squeal much _higher_ when we’re watching a horror movie.”

And Nathan pouts when his own antic was bringing him karma.

“Oh, you two.” chuckled Hermione, wiping what seems to be tears of her laughter, “You guys are really close, huh?”

And to make it more obvious, Nathan slang his arms to Y/N shoulder (since he’s taller) as she held him by his hips (since she can’t reach his shoulder without tipping her toe and be comfortable on a long run) to pull him close. Both made a peace sign, and then sang a chorus of “Aye!” together.

“You two remind me of Fred and George some times,” Ronald implies and grimaced slightly, remembering the _pranks_ he received from the mischievous two, “though hopefully you two are not completely like them.”

“Wonder what spells they would teach us.” Hermione changes the subject as she glances around to the piling students waiting for this session to start.

“I don’t know.” shrugs Ron as Nathan did.

“I hope it’s _actually_ useful.” whispered Y/N, predicting a very specific teacher will be joining them soon when she heard some squeals from the girls outside that comes rushing in yelling that someone was  coming.

Harry was make a face though, sighing “Heard it’ll be Professor Lockhart that’ll be teachin’ us…” and he and Ron cringe while Hermione huffed, crossed her arms then, but said and did nothing scolding.

Though she was a big fan of Lockhart herself, after the stunt in the Quidditch game, Hermione thought that it gave the boys their rights to complain about their D.A.D.A teacher. And, as if in cue, Professor Lockhart arrived, raging in his purple robe and shiny, pointy hat and… whatever could describe that ‘charming’ smile.

“Hope none of us lose an _actually_ limb this time.” Nathan prayed as the group watch the man changed his cloth with a flick of his wand. Impressive to some, but not enough to impress him, or Y/N, who had her arms crossed in her chest.

“Well, let’s get this done with.” Y/N sighs, and held her hand for Mia to take.

After the little feat Professor Snape, who is Professor Lockhart’s _assistant_ , showed to the whole class of 1st to 4th years, they finally let the students take chances to experience a duel themselves.

Y/N and Nathan, of course, paired up.

But none them were doing anything seriously, both chuckling at the aftermath of spells that they blocked, missed, or had been affected. The jinx and curses were light, just for laugh, and they were having _so much_ fun. None of them shown any potential (nor did they bother to show-off. _Just no_ , too many people watching), they were, after all, just 1st years.

And after they were told to have a break, Mia suggested that she and Nathan try up, Tiff being challenged by Anya, and Y/N wanting to duel Hermione.

“Are you sure you want to duel me?” Hermione inquired, afraid that she’d messed up and hurt the Hufflepuff in the middle of their battle.

Y/N smiles, “Oh come on, Hermione, it’ll be fine.” And she was already on her stance as she faced the brunette confidently. She relaxes slightly as she reconsidered, “Well, unless you’re still tired, that’ll be totally okay with me.”

“No, no… no, I umm… I guess it wouldn’t really hurt to give it a go, yeah?”

“That’s the spirit!” cheered Y/N.

They shared a deep bow then just in time for Mia and Nathan to share their supposed bows.

Nathan knew what the girl was doing.

There were hints of catastrophe in those eyes; jealousy, hate, desire to prove _something_ , that she was better than him, _for Y/N_. Nathan knew those looks too well. _And_ he was not backing down. Not that he disapprove of Mia, Nathan would be willing to give his blessing if ever fate decide to let feelings be mutual, but he was _being challenged_ because of jealousy, not understanding.

Mia was _jealous_ of his position in Y/N’s life, which explains why the sudden change of attitude, the possessiveness crawling around Mia in the subject of _his best friend_. No, this was not right in his book; nobody should ever confront internal conflicts with something as strong as her envy together.

Anger meets aggressor.

If Mia was to play it like that, Nathan Colt wouldn’t stand aside.

Mia bowed shortly while Nathan bowed in the perfect angle to show respect while prepared for any attacks as he held his wand. Thinking that he’d be too occupied or she could take him by surprise, Mia casted a quick “ _Ventus_!” that she learn from Ella.

Nathan stood his ground as the wind rushes at him and he quickly fired back a “ _Titillando_!”

And Mia manages to react just in time to avoid getting hit by the _Tickling Hex_. And out of frustration she spelled out a _Stinging Jinx_ that the boy still manages to be protected from.

And the duel ending quickly than she expects, Nathan ends it with a “ _Spongify_!” that leads her wand softening almost jelly-like, thus the end of their duel. She meet Nathan’s eyes, glaring, but she felt herself shiver in fear to see the challenge in those ice-cold eyes that stared down on her, daring Mia to continue further.

She tried to return the glare, but both them snapped out of it as they hear laughter in the farthest of the room. Y/N was happily sending light, unsuspecting jinxes towards Hermione Granger with a brightest smile on her face.

This calms Nathan’s rage.

Tamed Mia’s jealousy, and she felt free from it as Y/N laughed some more.

Y/N felt as if she’s being watched.

Ever since the start of the class, eyes bore into her, unsuspecting that she had already knew them. It did not bother her much, Y/N had grown into the fact that Severus Snape tends to keep an eye on her lately. He was very mysterious, and quite a bully when it comes to Gryffindor students, but a draw between her and the Head of Slytherin was obvious to her.

And whatever reason why he had been so interest in her stayed in the dark, for Y/N never had a chance to speak with the man outside his dungeon and class. She was a bit shy, honestly, and Y/N doesn’t _know_ what to expect from him.

He was a man a few words, towards her anyways. He pays her attention when in class and their eyes would meet sometimes in discussion or activity. There was… _something_ about this man that gives her –a warning is not the word, more of a sign – _a message_ , but Y/N’s not sure if it was to be something good or not.

Y/N’s not sure how to act under his steady gaze.

Nor what to say about what clings to his left hand.

Severus Snape, he was merely gray, an aura of calmness that was threatening to break. It wasn’t dull, just the color of himself. It was how he carried himself, build in with internal tumor. He was troubled, perhaps, like her.

Perhaps this was them being able to discriminate familiarity them. The thing is, is that Y/N doesn’t know why she’s feeling proverbial towards him          

Y/N spaced out when she got too deep with that feeling, so when Hermione had send her an “ _Avis_!” and flock of birds comes at her, it took her by surprise and instinct kicks in.

Y/N reacted and shouted a “ _Flipendo_!” out of fright and instinct as the birds flew away to avoid her magic.

And as the Hufflepuff girl realized what she had done, Hermione stilled in the air before she could even hit the wall behind her. If a second had come by, she could have been knocked out but instead, she was nonmoving in the air.

That is, until Y/N rushed towards her with a call of “Hermione!” and only did she falls back down to the floor.

‘ _H-how did she…_?’ the questioned hang inside her head as Hermione was brought to her feet. Hermione knew no other spell was casted out verbally, and looking over Y/N’s shoulder, no one else was paying them any attention except Nathan, who had Mia have her back turn away from them.

“Are you okay, oh Merlin, je suis desolée, _c’est ma faute_!” _I’m sorry, it’s my fault!_ Y/N rambled, inspecting Hermione for any bruise or injury she may have caused.

“Y/N –”

“Do you need to go to the infirmary? Are you hurt somewhere?”

“Y/N –”

“I’ll go inform the Professors –”

“Y/N!” interrupted Hermione, holding Y/N by her shoulders to prevent her from bolting away in panic. When she’s certain she had the girl’s full attention, Hermione soften her voice and dictate “I’m fine.”

“Are you, really?” Y/N look like she was about to cry.

“I’m okay, see?”  Hermione wiggled her hands, stretched her neck, her arms, then pat her body to the hips, and hop several times to make her point. “I’m not hurt, you surprised me back there. Though, you seemingly saved me just in time…”

There was a look on Y/N’s face then, as if she gone blank and left reality in millisecond. But that was interrupted by ruckus of other students, seemingly piling around the stage and both of them heard Professor Lockhart dictates “Wands at the ready!”

And only then did she realize that Harry had found himself in the stage, face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, his own rival on… well, just about _everything_ that they disagree on. Not that Harry seem to engage the fight between them but the Boy-who-lived never backs down when it’s Malfoy, it seems.

Y/N had been quite entertained with their bickering, though Nathan doesn’t share the same enthusiasm on the subject. Draco Malfoy’s pride would give him headaches, Nathan said, for the Malfoy had been molded to believe in blood purity, its advantages, and constant taunting here and there simply because Draco is, in his words, “ _…was being a entitled child._ ”

“You scared, Potter?” taunted Malfoy, yet again with his smug look.

“You wished.” countered Harry.

Neither bowed and not a sign of their interest to one’s opinion and value. They part away then. Reaching the right distance, they faced each other and readied their stance. “At the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm. We don’t want any accident here.” instructed Professor Lockhart. “One,” he counted then, “two –”

Somehow along that line, Y/N already knew what to expect of him. Malfoy reacted fast, perhaps the action can be considered as a cheat, and cast a spell of “ _Everte Statum_!” that send Harry away from where he stood.

There was delight on those light blue eyes as Draco watched Harry sat there, dumbfound, before the Boy-who-lived stand back to his feet and cast the same spell. Draco was unprepared and was send flying away, landing on his arse at the feet of the Head of his house.

Being send back to his feet, Severus beckons him not to give up. Draco felt a tad embarrassment and, in his wish to return the feeling to Harry, casted a _Snake Summoning Spell_ that surprised everyone. It conjured a large black snake.

“Whoa!” Justin Finch-Fletchley backs away, and since Y/N was behind him, she stumbled and almost falls when she tried to avoid being pushed, only for Ron to catch her.

She sends him a grateful look before they return watching the scene with dread.

Harry watched as the snake’s hiss at anyone it sees and felt compel to step forward towards it as it continue to slither on the long stage.

Having enough of this, Professor Snape steps in, mockingly commenting “Don’t worry Potter; I’ll get rid of it for you.” with his wand at the ready.

And the bloody bloke just had to open his mouth.

“Allow me Professor Snape!” Lockhart, of course, refused letting the Potion Master to take his spotlight and bravely cast “ _Alarte Ascendare_!” to show-off, not really aware of the consequence and only focus on the awe and disbelief gasp of the students.

The snake land back into the floor, seemingly unhurt but further irritated.

Harry, clearly not thinking straight, had started speaking… _hissing_ as he tries to gain the snake’s attention. Yet it paid him no mind, glancing at a Hufflepuff. In every angle, everyone was sure that it was Justin Finch-Fletchley that the snake was after but Y/N meets those slit eyes, so she knew better than to believe the same.

“ _You… you…_ ” the snake hiss at her.

Harry, oblivious, commands “ _Ssstop, don’t move any fffurther._ ”

“ _You… you…_ ” it comes closer after sparing Harry a glance, “ _Fffrom you, I can fffeel –_ ”

And before she noticed, the snake had vanished, the Potion Master being the one to take care of the threat.

All was speechless.

Students’ gapes at the Boy-who-lived, who seemingly woke from his haze and felt everyone eyes on him. Y/N was stuck, progressing what just happened, as Ron run to his friend’s side as Hermione did after Harry jump off the stage.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, who had been afraid to move a muscle while he was facing that bloody snake, finally berates “What are you playing at?” at Harry with a shaky voice.

* * *

 

“Lady Helena…?” Y/N softly interrupts, her hand raised above her head.

“Yes?” the ghost answered, thinking Y/N was to ask again about what she found in the book she’s currently reviewing.

“Can you tell me about the Chamber of Secret?”

Helena wanted to be surprise when she heard the question but all she could do was sighs expectantly, it was likely sooner or later would the girl ask about it. She knew Y/N would, her mother was, too, certain about the question coming from the girl under their supervision.

“The Chamber of Secret is no myth.” Helena answered, “Constructed by Salazar Slytherin, the chamber held secrets ever since it was build, thus the name as its explanatory. Centuries, many tried to find it but no one ever did. Only few were to know its location, and they are named as Salazar’s heir.”

“But what secrets, what lays in there that led the school under constant fear and panic? And where could this chamber be trace?” Her book forgotten, Y/N, at last, freed the unceasing question she harbored since yesterday. “Are we to hopelessly wait here until another had been attacked?”

“No.” a voice had joined them and Y/N, with sad, tired eyes, meet dark orbs from the woman in the portrait. “You are very capable of stopping what had been released from there.”

“But why can’t you, Madame? Surely, with your years of expertise that goes beyond mine for centuries, you could try. Or perhaps Salazar Slytherin had spoken of its location in his midst before he left. Or if not, surely you are free to roam inch of the castle in search for it now… can you?”

“I’m afraid I cannot be any use. In my mortal life, the four of us had been equal, despite our own differences, we share the same might and power, just with different preferences.” sighed Rowena, “And it is true, the rest of us had searched everywhere in the castle but Salazar had always been great in hiding, he was compel to never let anyone find the chamber other than his heir. What I can only tell is that the chamber isn’t part of Hogwarts, for if it were, then surely the castle had already shown you where it is.”

“But this only brings more questions…” Y/N massage her temple, a tad frustrated but she shown no further hints about her fretting, “Such as; where is the entrance?”

“The castle had been searched far and wide,” Helena report, “but if it will bring you assurance, I will assign each Hogwart’s ghosts to investigate again.”

“I am in no position to order such thing.” Y/N allege softly. Rowena exchanged glances with her daughter then as Y/N stands from the comfort of the chair and kneels by one knee in front of the young woman, eyes pleadingly meeting transparent gray pairs and dark eyes, as she begs “And I desire not to take your hospitality for granted, but with pleading heart, I ask you to keep each students safe.”

“We will answer your request, Miss L/N.” Rowena spoke for herself and Helena.

“And in return,” Y/N started, her voice becomes raspy, and that slight change wasn’t missed by both of the Ravenclaws, “I owe you a favor.”

And when the young Hufflepuff had finally left after Helena had dictate that their class had ended, Helena stayed in her mother’s presence until it was clear. “You didn’t tell her the truth, why?”

“Salazar had asked, my dear.” Rowena answered, a bit guilty about lying but was only keeping her promise, “Know my intention as pure as him, but my dear friend, he wish to meet her in his term and I cannot deny him that.”

“And if Miss L/N figured to ask the castle itself, to find the chamber soon?”

“Then she will handle everything in her own terms, and I hope, if she ever found out, she’ll understand what I’ve done.”

* * *

 

“Well, we’re off then, Madame Hooch.” bid Y/N, done with helping the woman in sorting the brooms and cooling off from her aerobatic exercises.

“Aye, thanks for helping me again, Miss L/N, Miss Nelson. See ye two in bit.” grin the woman, reminding Y/N about their afternoon class later on, as she continue to wave back.

Leaving the pitch, Y/N merely jogs with Ella in silent.

Y/N have noticed, that today, Ella seem a bit off of the weather, staring blankly ahead and it worried Y/N. Ella was never the one for silence for so long. And Y/N was never the one to ignore.

“Are you alright?”

Her voice snaps the older girl from her thoughts, and Ella gave Y/N a small smile, though it was genuine, it was also weak. They stop their jogging and merely begin to walk in a comfortable pace. “A bit worried that’s all.”

That made Y/N frowns further, halting her steps as she look at the dark-haired girl, “About what?”

Ella stops too, seemingly debating with herself. The girl bites her lip, almost too hard to leave a bruise, but thankful she hadn’t, and was torn whenever she was to tell or not.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Y/N offers genuinely, as open as she could when cognac eyes meet (e/c) ones.

“I know.” Ella simple trails off, rubbing the back of her neck. Her hand found the side of the goggle on her head and decided to play with it a bit instead. “It’s just, this is something… I can’t share yet, you get?”

“ _Oh_.” Y/N blinks and nods in comprehension, “I understand, but I’m here for you, El.” Y/N still left the offer open. “When you’re ready, know that I will listen.”

There was an utter puzzled expression on the girl’s face, as Ella continued to eye Y/N in disbelief, then changes in full adoration as she grinned. This brought relief in Y/N’s heart, just to see that smile makes it all better now. At least Ella wasn’t too troubled to keep the frown on her face any longer.

And now they walked.

Setting foot out of the tree frames, Y/N saw a half-giant not so far from his hut. She was curious of what Hagrid was doing that, with Ella, they decided to greet him.

Y/N spoke first, addressing “Hello Hagrid.”

“Blimey!” was his surprised gasp, stumbling back as he turn to face them.

“Careful!” Y/N instructed the startled half-giant, surrendering with her hands rose up.

Seeing it was only students, Hagrid gruff “Ye two surprised me!” a little embarrassed with his reaction. Y/N giggled with Ella, obvious to his feeling despite half of his face was covered with his beard. Hagrid coughed, “Eey, what ye two up too so early onyway?”

Ella answers “Just runnin’ around, breathing some fresh hair.” with a shrug.

Y/N nodded to confirm, before passing “How about you Hagrid?”

“Just…” he sadly huff and pointed the mess behind him, a pack of slaughtered roosters, “Cleaning up.”

Y/N had to hold her breath then or else she feels like poking at the disaster bestowed to them. ‘ _I wasn’t expecting this_.’

Ella frowns deeply but studied the scene with slight anger that was mostly coming from disgust.

“W-wha…” Y/N cleared her throat, looking away and focused her eyes on Hagrid instead, “What happened here? Who did this, Hagrid?”

“I…” the Gatekeeper started but he seemingly look just as scared and unsure, confessing “I dinnae ken.” _I don’t know._ And his eyes were teary.

* * *

 

After what happened in the Dueling Club, each of Y/N’s morning seem to be consisting of mutters of gossips. Like today again, as she roam the hall towards Great Hall for her breakfast that she’s not looking forward to. Everyone paid her little attention (which would be great if it’s like this every day too) as they were too involved in the rumors.

Rumors that had Harry Potter as a Parselmouth (the ability to speak to snakes, she learned that from Hermione), the heir of Salazar Slytherin, that he was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets, the boy that was currently on the mission on petrifying Muggleborns on the castle on his wake.

Watching him, Y/N could tell that it was hard for the Boy-who-lived. He was already in the center of attention for defeating Voldermort, that was one thing, but to be accused as Slytherin’s own heir? Y/N knew he felt worse as everyone judgingly look his way everywhere he goes.

“Professor Snape is _killing_ us with his assignments!”

Anya was currently walking beside her, since they both showered at the same time once again, and Y/N couldn’t help but chuckle as Anya glares at the papers she’s, at this time, reviewing for the 2nd time.

“I thought you were done with those?” Y/N chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, I was!” Anya implies and in frustration she added “But then I realize I hadn’t checked my grammars yet!”

Y/N blinks, watched as Anya return to her proofreading, and then smile at the girl’s enthusiasm and willpower on those wide-set amber eyes. ‘ _Such determined perfectionist._ ’ thought Y/N, and she couldn’t help but giggle.

And watching the girl by the corner of her eyes, Anya felt as if she succeeds when she heard that sound. A few days ago, Y/N was drifting a bit far from her usual self and can be find forcing a smile (it was hard, but after watching and studying the girl, Anya can finally distinguish whenever Y/N was smiling genuinely or not. It’s her ears, when Y/N smiles, the lobes of her ears moves a little higher. Smiling ear to ear, that’s how Y/N’s smile can be describe as), and Anya had been worried that what was happening around them was affecting Y/N.

The constant disappearing act, the way Nathan Colt seemingly follows Y/N whenever and how Y/N look for physical contact, a hug, holding hands, a light touch from the cheeks, in her arms, just anywhere with skin contact.

Nathan did most of the kisses in the forehead though, the whisper of assurance, and affectionate looks. Even Pixie, Y/N’s cat, was being cuddly with her little mistress and that bloody loud owl that would come raging in every night just to sleep with Y/N. Anya really hate that owl for a reason.

After Nagel ate that little plant she was taking care of, Anya begins to loath that bird.

But after watching them, Anya caught herself wanting to cease some of the girl’s worries too. She was not affectionate, having her brothers always messing with her and being pack of assholes every day of her life, so Anya just stick with a simple task. And that was to make Y/N laugh, or just even a smile.

She can’t do the big stuff, the touchy-feely stuff that Y/N’s so comfortable with. That’s not Anya’s thing, so as Y/N’s friend this is the least she can do. A smile is worthwhile, it’s _enough_. And when Anya saw Y/N smile brightly her way by the corner of her eyes, Anya was sure she’s doing it right.

They arrive in their destination and each sat in their respective spot. Ella was seemingly eating slow but light up when Y/N sat next to her. They were both got distraught about what they saw near Hagrid’s hut, and Y/N knew whoever had done it was no animal. The cut was clean…

And no magic was used.

It was what Y/N had feared it to be, it was blood. The message written in the wall, it was blood. Whoever did it killed those roosters and used their blood to write that message, and had drawn it with their hands alone.

But neither Y/N nor Ella brought it up.

Mia and Tiff arrived just in time for the owls to bring in letters and packages.

Scribble land on Y/N’s shoulder as Nagel did the same, dropping letters for Y/N, Mia and Ella, though the small package was for Y/N alone.

“Who’s the owner here?” complained Ella when Scribble merely ignores her and keep herself perched on Y/N’s shoulder, seemingly staring at Nagel as if her territory had been intruded. And the hawk-like owl was doing the same with Scribble.

Y/N giggled and merely gave the two their treats, a small sliced apple for Nagel and sausage for Scribble. Both ate and continued to glare at each other. She saw she had got a letter from her mothers’ and a box from unknown sender, no name, no address, no indication of who it could have come from. Putting the box on the side for now, she opened the letter first.

“ _Dear sweetie;_

_Your mum and I are okay, though honestly the house seems so empty without you and Nathan around. We terrible miss you but know we’re glad you’re doing well there, hopefully no troubles too. You’re mum would throw a fit if anyone’s mistreating our daughter, magical or not._

_Sophie and Miguel send their regards to you. Oh, and Nathan hadn’t wrote to them for a while by the way, Sophie’s missing her darling son. Do remind him to try to write to them more._

_Honestly, I’m still not used with messaging you through owls, weirdly, but Nagel is very affectionate and would patiently wait for us. Oh, and Lith said that she saw another owl by the Price by the way, do you have a friend here?_

_Love you sweetie, hope to hear from you again soon._

_Your mums,_

_Meg & Lith_”

Well, there’s nothing send here that indicates that her mothers’ send her this box. Maybe Nagel picks this up from someone else and suppose to give it to another? Can that happen? ‘ _Well, I guess I should put this aside, maybe I’ll find whomever it belongs later. If not, I’ll just mention it to them and ask._ ’

While Y/N was busy with her letter, Ella huffed and merely took the letter for her, the other one for Mia so she pass her sister it, and when she saw who it was from, Ella could already tell what was written despite not having to open it yet. And internally, she counts ‘ _3… 2… and 1_.’

And just as she expect, she heard Mia booms “You told them?!”

“No, I did.” Tiff implies and looked straight at the angry eyes from Mia with a blank look on her face.

“And I back her up.” Ella added, standing up as she dismisses her breakfast, seemingly done with it.

“What? Dang it El, I could have handled it myself!” encountered Mia. “You shouldn’t have told them about it, Tiff, why did you –!”

“Enough.” Ella barked, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from lashing out publically. “Little babe, we’re gonna go for a bit, meet the Headmaster yeah? Cool, see ya later.” she told Y/N and didn’t wait for any respond as Ella dragged Mia away, out of the Great Hall ignoring the looks and stares that they had drawn to themselves.

When they were gone, both Anya and Y/N was utterly confused, lacking ideas of what just happened since she was a bit distracted with her mothers’ letter. And seeing they have Tiff with them, Anya asked “What was that?” just in time that Y/N did.

Shrugging, Tiff return to her food with a murmur of “Family problems.” and left it to that.

Seeing they weren’t getting anything more than that, Y/N merely exchange glances with Anya, sharing a dumbfound look.

Y/N then finally understood, thinking that this was what Ella was so hang-up about this morning. She hopes that Ella would tell her about it, hanging on to this _later_. Surprising her, someone took the empty seats beside her and Y/N turn to face Nathan, a tired, sad look on his eyes.

“Nate.” Y/N frowns at the lack of smile and feel his distress greatly, affecting her too, and he groans to acknowledge her call, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

With his shoulders slump, as if they were tired of carrying the burdens of the world, Nathan sighed “Just… really confuse and all.” and as he admit this, he had his head hanging as if he was afraid to meet anyone’s eyes.

Y/N held his cheeks, and felt him lean in and sighs as he closed his eyes. If she can’t be any help for Ella right now, then she’d be there for Nathan. Either way, he comes first; she’ll worry for both Ella and Mia _later_. “Come on, I know a good spot.”

The offer of privacy was all he need and they excused themselves from Tiff and Anya, who watched them go too in silent. They headed to the library, and Y/N shared an acknowledging nod with Madame Pince before going to her merry way to the depth of the library, just where students rarely go.

It the company of shelves, she faced him.

“It’s Katie Bell.” Nathan started, and Y/N said nothing in return, knowing which time to listen and when to talk. “I… not that I don’t appreciate her or something, I even feel quite honored a girl like her had taken interest in me! B-but like…”

“She’s not your type.” complete Y/N when the boy couldn’t find a word to say.

“Yeah, something like that I guess.” Nathan’s posture becomes slump again when he leans into Y/N’s warmth with a tired sigh. “I like her, but like a friend, an acquaintance. She taught me things all about Quidditch, even recommended me to Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Captain in Gryffindor if you don’t recall…

“And she would sometimes offer to help me with my assignments –” Y/N sharply leans away and gave the boy a pointed look upon hearing that, “–which I declined, I promise.” backup Nathan, though he wasn’t lying…

Well, maybe a little. He asked for assistant, help about certain things once or twice… Okay, maybe a couple times more since Y/N tends to disappear for 2 hours at night after supper. ‘ _I have to ask her about that too_.’ He can’t help that he always falls asleep in History of Magic!

Y/N stared deeply in his eyes and finally got the message.

“You told her…”

Nathan confessed “Just this morning…” with a long sigh after as he looked grimed as he explains “She looked so… shaken when I told her and its making me guilty.” He placed both of his palms to his face as he let out a heavy sigh. “And not only that but… something in her eyes just glint and she left me without a word. She must have cried but I never meant to make her feel that way, I was telling the truth!”

“Hey now,” Y/N softly called, pulling the boy closer as if it could still be possible then massage his back to give comfort, “just as you said, you told her the truth. It would have hurt her more if you lead her on, which I knew you wouldn’t do.”

“I know, you taught me better.” whispered the boy, getting comfortable, relaxing in Y/N’s arms “It just…”

“Nothing.” implied Y/N, cutting him before he could start with self-blaming, “It was the right thing to do, Nathan.” she insisted and held the boy’s chin to raise his head meet her eyes. “What you did was done truthfully, you should be proud. For either way, she’ll be hurt by both lies and truth. It’ll be in her hand if she choose to be mature about this rejection or not.”

Understanding and relief flashed on those eyes, and he smile, small and weak, but his shoulder had begun to relax. He breathes in and out, “You’re right…” and he nods more confident, “You’re right.”

They’re late for class, for the first time.

Not that it bothered Y/N really; she was determined to skip even. She has History of Magic for her first class and she’s certain that Professor Binns wouldn’t even notice that she and Nathan were gone.

Back in the library, she told the blond boy what her plan was, to check on something real quick, and beckons him to go first, only for the boy to be hesitant about letting her go alone so Nathan tags along.

So they head to the 1st floor and Nathan followed Y/N with a question “Why are we here?”

“I… Remember where we saw that weird message about the Chamber of Secret?”

“Yeah, I do, it’s there…” He pointed.

Y/N followed his direction and stood to the spot where they were back on that fated night. She glanced at the unlit torch where she saw Mrs. Norris hang nonmoving, petrified with her red eyes wide open. She put that haunting thought back in her mind and focused, trying to find anything that would help her retrace everything.

 “Y/N, just tell me what we’re doing.” insisted Nathan then.

Y/N sighs “That night, when we found Mrs. Norris…” she couldn’t say the word, just shivering in the thought of it, “Well, I felt that, there was no magic that was used, just… just something darkish, faint, _so weak,_ just a presence around us. The writings, though, were handmade but … I just, I felt something weird and I’m trying to see if I could maybe find what made me feel that way.”

“Aren’t we supposed to avoid it?” Nathan suggests, “Whomever that petrified Mrs. Norris, that’s something I don’t want to happen to either of us, Y/N. And how did you know that it was handmade?”

Y/N sighed deeply, bothered to remember “Just this morning, we’ve come across Hagrid.”

Nathan puts in “The half-giant, right?”

Y/N nods, “Yeah, and he was… oh it was a mess, Nate, there were roosters and they were… slaughtered.”

Nathan’s eyes sharpened and become serious, and by how tighten his fist had become, he was struggling to took Y/N by her hips, throw her by his shoulder, and make a run for it before… _whatever_ that was causing them distress is finally gone.

“And I’ve noticed that some are… they were drained, their bloods. And that’s all it takes for my conclusion to be right. And… and I’ve been having this thing… an ability to feel magic’s essence, you get me?” Y/N expressed, though she was confused of what she’s trying to explain, “I can see, I can feel, _smell_ them even…” Y/N pointed him, “You, do you even know you smell like fresh menthol to me?”

“What?” questions Nathan then, who was wondering how he smelt like _menthol_ when he doesn’t even like it? Somehow it taste spicy to him and Nathan wasn’t a fun for anything peppery.

“It’s true!” Y/N insisted and hasten to say “And candies, those bloody sweets you love so much, your scent is accompanied by them all the time, though they changes sometimes too. And you’re red, the color around you, it’s red, but not blood-red, but more of… like a rose? Or is it ruby? I don’t… It’s red, _you’re_ red!”

Nathan got quiet. It’s not often that he’ll be speechless but Y/N always seem to find another way to surprise him... not that this hadn’t been on his mind lately. The way Y/N had been squinting around like there’s a light trying to blind her, the way she would sniff the air sometimes (yep, she sometimes does that, though only when she thinks no one would noticed). It was all surreal, but someone once told him that magic isn’t real.

Yet here they are, in a magical school.

And as Nathan takes this in, accepting such possibility as he looked at her, watched Y/N wait in dread for his answer, he finally understood that this is _real_ , so therefore, it cues the pursing sound ringing in his ear.

“Nate!” Y/N hurried to him and held the boy by his shoulders, “N-Nate, w-what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” he breathed, as the ringing stops the moment Y/N spoke, “J-just h-headache.” And he gave a laugh as he added “You’re giving me a bloody headache.” lightly as he can, smiling down at Y/N to make sure she wouldn’t take him the other way.

Though his laugher still didn’t cease Y/N’s beating heart, because she felt _that_ , the hurting in his head like it was her own. She knows that pain, she _experienced_ that type of hurt and Y/N wondered what this could mean for the blond boy.

Someone was behind her.

Y/N comes face to face with Ginny Weasley as she felt it, as she felt her.

Ginny’s eyes widen, looking at Y/N, then to the boy behind her, then back at her again.

She makes a run for it.

“Eve, no don’t! Wait up!” called Y/N, feet dashing to catch up to the redhead. “Ginny! _Please_!”

Yet the ginger was fast that after just one quick turn, Ginny Weasley was out of sight. Y/N couldn’t understand; she couldn’t see the girl anywhere anymore, but that feeling… feely feel is crawling on her skin.

She’s just… gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD OF THE 21 CHUMP STREET WRITTEN BY LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA???
> 
> LIKE THAT SKET IS ON FIRE!!!! LOVING IT CAUSE ANTONY(as Justin) IS THERE TOO xD
> 
> Go check it out guys!


	11. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man, Valentine's Day rushed is so tiring T^T, it's late at night by the time I'm posting this lollz, insomniac night right on!!

**Chapter 11**

For her second class, it was Flying Lesson with Madame Rolanda Hooch.

She part away from Nathan under the pressure of knowing that they missed History of Magic together, and had waited in the grounds alone since the boy had another schedule to meet. He intend to stay with her, knowing well enough that she was upset about what happened, but Y/N didn’t want to scar his clean record any further and merely kissed him below his ear and whisper for him to go.

“Oi, Miss L/N, excited for our class today, aye?” greed her flying instructor when she saw that it was Y/N that was first in the field, and following the woman was 20 broomsticks that was positioned magically into the ground.

She takes her usual position and smiled weakly, muttering “You could say that.” before shrugging her slump shoulders. She was really disappointed with how Ginny had avoided her again, and worse, this time, the redhead _run_ away before they could get a chance to talk.

She made Nathan promise to try and chase after Ginny, seeing they’ll be sharing class with the 1st years Slytherin for Potion.

It took them merely 5 minutes to arrive at the grounds and Y/N waved to her three friends hesitatingly.

“Where have you been, you little girl?!” berated Anya, slapping Y/N with her rolled up parchments by the side of her head repeatedly. “Will you stop with this act of disappearing in thin air!?” she continued her assault.

“Ow, hey!” moaned Y/N as she tries to block (unsuccessfully) any of the attacks, “I was just with Nathan! Gee!”

Her confession seems to bring satisfaction to Anya; seemingly she had stopped her assault. “Oh for the love of –Circe’s tits, you two are just –argh!” the ash-blonde girl hasten in frustration, not used with expressing worries like this so instead, she chide “You owe me more parchment for this!”

“H-how –why?” gapes Y/N, taken back at the sudden verdict, “I wasn’t the one suddenly hitting people with her rolled papers!”

Anya held the parchment challengingly at her way, like a warrior would hold her double-edge sword, “You want me to continue?”

Y/N held both of her hands up in surrender, gulping as she pleas “I’m sorry, please don’t.” feeling actually scared. One of her aunty back in France used to threaten her in the same way though so… yeah, _that_.

“You better be.” Anya huffed, crossing her arms as more Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw join them in the training ground.

As this occurs, Y/N laid her attention to Mia then. “Hey.” She waved her hand in front of the spaced-out Nelson, successfully snapping the girl out of her trance.

“Ah-yeah?” she blurt out before meeting Y/N’s gentle smile, “Oh yeah, hi Y/N.”

“How are you? Are you okay?”

Mia puts up a weak smile, then scratch the back of her head as she looks away, and for a moment there, Mia’s face truly resemblance Ella’s as it grimace. “I’m fine, just got a lot of stuff in my head.”

“Okay.” Y/N nodded, and then glanced at Tiff who hadn’t spoken a word since their arrival. Seeing that Tiff wasn’t going to say anything, just standing there with her arms angrily crossed whilst she ignores Y/N completely, Y/N just sighs in defeat. ‘ _I guess I have to figure out this myself, or Ella would tell me soon so I can help_.’

“Alright!” called Hooch, gaining her students’ attention as planned, “We’ll pick up where we left. Everyone get your brooms and mount them, chap-chap everybody!”

So with the broomstick by her side, Y/N ordered “Up!” and… ‘ _That’s odd_.’ She thought as she felt amiss with something… probably on the broom that was seemingly tainted with faint of magic.

“What’s wrong, N/N?” Mia asked when she noticed Y/N hadn’t takeoff like the others too.

“I ahh… just. There’s something odd with my broom.” Y/N then tried to double-check by mounting the broom, yet the feeling stays the same. Unexpectedly, she received an amused look from Mia and Y/N quickly caught the accusation. “And no, I’m not really that scared anymore!” she pouts as Mia merely giggled. Y/N defends “I just feel… an _intuition._ ”

“Well, wanna exchange?” Mia offered, “Surely it doesn’t have any difference as you feel.”

“I guess…” and so Y/N trade broom with Mia.

“L/N, Nelson, get with it already!” Hooch ordered, having to see that the two were the only ones that hadn’t left the ground.

And shockingly, and quite suspicious, the broom that Mia once mount didn’t feel like hers at all nor was it tainted like it. And before Y/N could even voice this, Mia already lift her own self up with a cheer “Here we go!”

“M-Mia!” called Y/N but it was too late, the girl was already lifted high up. When she was just 12 feet high, only then did Y/N’s intuition made sense when the broom Mia’s riding starts acting up.

Mia hold into her broom tight, not wanting to fall as the broom acted up on its own, acting like a roller coaster in Y/N’s eyes, “W-whoa! What the…!”

“Nelson!” belted Madame Hooch, “Stop this instance!”

 “I-I can’t!” responded Mia who then screamed when the broom dived down. “It’s doing it on its –ahhhhhh!”

“Oh Merlin…!” Y/N finally realized, “It’s been jinx!” she alerted all, recalling feeling amiss with the broom a minute ago. Having to act on her instinct, Y/N mount her broom and commanded it to takeoff.

“L/N!” warned Rolanda, “No don’t!” but it was too late.

Y/N had already dashed away, chasing the broom that seems to have picked up her intension and had ridden away. “Mia, hold on tight and _don’t let go_!” Y/N instructed, catching up with the pace. Rebellious, Mia’s broom keeps getting away and wiggling at every chance.

The class watched in tension as the horror happens in front of them in front row seats.

Y/N heard her professor call “L/N!” but that she ignored in her ambition to help a friend in danger.

When successfully leveling the speed, Y/N starts leaning in closer, reaching her hand for Mia as she belted “Grab my hand!” But Mia was too scared to let go either of her hands, scared that if her grip loosen, she’d fall.

This day wasn’t getting any better.

Y/N had to do an extreme dive and roll to dodge the incoming Astronomy tower.

She returns to her position beside the feisty broom and Y/N, even at this speed, didn’t miss the teary eyes that Mia had. She did the same tactics again, leaning in much closer before reaching out her hands while keeping an eye on where she’s going. “Come on Mia, you can do it. Just take my hand, I have you!”

Mia, obviously afraid for her life, sobbed “I-I can’t! I’m scared –ahh!”

“Mia, please! I promise, just trust me!” begged Y/N again, having to leave the girl’s side once more as she tried to glide Mia’s broom away from the castle, for safe measures. “You won’t fall. Not on my watch.” Y/N oath, “Just grab my hand, darling, just take my hand and you’ll be fine!” she shouted and when seemingly convinced (Mia slowly letting her left hand loose), the broom Mia’s riding on suddenly boost up in high speed.

Y/N followed.

And when high enough, Mia’s broom turn upside down and _dived_.

‘ _That’s it!_ ’ Y/N formed a plan as she predicted the action. “Mia,” she called out, hoping she’d be loud enough to be heard, “ ** _let go_!** ”

It was ironic, a moment ago she warned the Nelson to _not_ let go, but Y/N hoped her solution was the answer.

It was all happening to quick. Mia couldn’t believe what Y/N just suggests she do. But then, Y/N had that look on her face, a look of determination, surety. And while Mia may have hesitated to trust her, it all happened so fast.

She remembered seeing Y/N meeting her as she falls down, and Mia closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the crush, and she _felt_ it. And she waited, and waited, and waited for the feeling of falling, for what suppose to be the doom of her life.

But the arm around her didn’t seem to budge, or does the body so close to her moves away, and there was no screaming air in her ear. And warmth comes with the body holding her, a whispering voice soothing “You’re okay, you’re okay.” that, again and again, told her that she was safe.

Only then did Mia realize how she was clinging on Y/N’s for dear life, how she’s shaking and how she begin to cry much harder as they descend, Y/N hanging by one hand on her broom and the other holding Mia tight still. The impact had led Y/N almost go unbalanced, but her tight grip on the broom was strong enough to hold them both.

Landing softly to the ground, Y/N peek through her shoulder to see the jinxed broom had crashed, broken to pieces. And she rub her  hand on Mia’s back, shushing, whispering all comforting words to calm the shaken girl on her arm.

“Ne crains rien, chéri,” _Don’t worry, sweetheart_. Y/N whispered in Mia’s ear and she knew she was being listened to as Mia curled further in her arms, her sobs still uncontrollable, yet Mia wasn’t shaking so violent any longer, “Breath. You’re okay, you’re safe. I’m here.”

Madame Hooch run towards them and her students followed, curious as always, then amidst the stars of the show.

“Bloody Baron, why does this have to happen every year?!” cursed Rolanda, having to compare this tragedy to last year when Longbottom got to excited to leave the ground. She inspects the Nelson, though by how she’s hiding under Miss L/N protective grasp it was impossible to see. Yet the shaking body was enough evidence so Rolanda didn’t have any second thought. “Alright, I want no one leaving the ground or, I _swear in Merlin’s_ name, that I will have you all _expelled_.”

The warning was real; it won’t take anyone to be sorted in Ravenclaw to figure it out.

“Hurry now, Miss Nelson, let me take you to the Hospital Wings.” Their flying instructor soften her voice and grab the young Nelson’s one arm but the girl didn’t – _refused_ to move away from Y/N, not wanting to let go of the one who was giving comfort and warmth.

“Perhaps,” Y/N watched Mia negation and held the girl tighter, but not firms enough to be uncomfortable, “that I could come with you, Madame Hooch? I think it would be best.”

Roland nodded when she thought the girl would come either way, and that the younger Nelson wouldn’t dare let go of her hold of Y/N after that tragedy. And she wasn’t even surprised when Y/N had decidedly carried Mia in bridal way, leading them towards the infirmary. Roland tail the two Hufflepuff.

* * *

 

When in their destination, Y/N didn’t move away from Mia in arm’s length since the girl herself refuses to let her go further away. Y/N had filled the description of what happened before everything went south when the Deputy Headmistress comes marching in to interrogate.

“You felt that there was something wrong with it?” Professor McGonagall, who was present upon receiving the report of this urgent matter, asked.

“Y-yes,” nodded Y/N, “l-like I’ve did before… _you know._ ” Minerva understood what was the girl dictating and didn’t ask further question as the girl continued, clearing her throat first before adding “And then, Mia offered to exchange our broom. I agreed to test my intuition and had the conclusion that there was truly wrong in the broom I gave her but before I could even say anything, Mia had already takeoff from the ground. That was when the broom starts acting up.”

“I see…” Minerva sighs.

And before anyone else could say anything, voices booming that entered interrupts them, yelling “Y/N!” and it source were a brunette girl and a blond boy.

“Nathan?” Y/N called back, “Hermione?”

“Oh Merlin.” the boy dashes his way towards his friend and quickly indulged her worriedly. He then inspects the girl, up and down, looking for any sign of bruises.

“Are you alright, Y/N, were you hurt?” Hermione question fast as she stood a few meters away, resisting with the urge to touch and survey Y/N’s state much closer like Nathan is comfortably doing.

“I-I’m fine.” assured Y/N, knowing what was cruising in the boy’s mind. Y/N looked at Hermione with a smile repeating “I’m okay, really.”

“Thank the Merlin that you are!” gasp the boy, hugging her again. “What happened? I heard someone from the Hufflepuff house’s broom got jinxed and that…” Nathan ice-blue eyes found the cognac eyes that belong to the younger Nelson then, and they were puffy red from crying. He connected the dots. “Oh gosh, are you alright Mia?”

Mia nodded and smiles at her savior, “Y/N saved me.” though her posture was slump; she was obviously tired because of the event. Or maybe it was just in Y/N’s eyes. Y/N had step closer to Mia, who sat on the edge of the bed, and held her hand, wanting to give comfort or some sort.

Hermione sigh a relief. When she heard the tragedy, she was talking to Nathan to ask where they were since she encountered Anya asking if Hermione had seen her and Nathan. And it was Anya that approaches them again, seeing Hermione and Nathan was passing by the training ground, reporting the news.

When was told, Nathan had run the fastest without a word.

Hermione had a hard time catching up, the boy run quickly with those long legs of his.

“And that,” started Professor McGonagall, having all eyes set on her “has earned Miss L/N 50 points to Hufflepuff.” Minerva then saw Y/N’s eyes glint and the girl beams a shy smile.

Both Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch nodded; the flying instructor had a proud grin on her face too. Nathan cheered a “Yes!” happily under his breath; Hermione was smiling at Y/N that she returned.

“I could have swore she’s just quite like you Min,” commented Rolanda then, grinning as the Deputy glance questioningly her way, and Rolanda merely shrugs at the look and states “the girl proved to be better rider than her comrades, the stunts she pulled while trying to save Miss Nelson here could level yours while you were still flying back in the days.”

That got a giggle from the students.

“What Miss L/N has done is _reckless_ , yes.” scolded Minerva, ignoring the way her heart thumps when the girl in question smiles was sent her way, “But if it not for your bravery today, Miss Nelson could have been in a worse situation.”

Nathan, in presence of his friend, casual nudges Y/N with his elbow, asking “You sure you belong to Hufflepuff house? After all, that was pretty Gryffindor of you, saving a damsel in distress.” with a wink.

Y/N chuckled at her friend; “I’ve been told that the Sorting Hat never made a mistake, Nathan.” pointed Y/N with a smile and she faced her dear Hufflepuff friend, who already had set her pair of cognac eyes set on her. “I wouldn’t dare change a thing too, even if I’m given the chance. Fate has reasons, and I think I get why I was sorted in Hufflepuff in the first place.”

“Believe me,” Nathan breath, a deep look replacing his jolly grin, “I’m starting to believe so too.”

Madame Hooch had excused Y/N and Mia with a “You two take some time to rest until lunch, that rush must have exhausted you both. And don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye out to find whoever bastard that put that jinx on your broom, Miss L/N.” whilst both Gryffindors was reckoned to return to theirs.

With their biddings set, it was Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey that was left supervising the two Hufflepuffs.

“A word, Miss Y/N?” beckons Minerva to the double-door, obviously wanting to discuss something with Y/N in private.

Y/N had look back to her friend, who seems hesitated about letting go of Y/N’s hand but alas, let her be, before nodding to the Professor, who then escorted her outside for a privacy as she predict. The hall was empty with students on their classes.

Y/N was first to start, calling out “Professor?”

“Miss L/N, as you have said, the broom in which you have given Miss Nelson was jinxed, yes?” Minerva started.

“Yes, ma’am, surely, it’s the only option I could think of.”

“Are you truly certain?” dig Minerva, though she wasn’t thinking of the girl as a liar or anything.

“Of course!” huff Y/N, “I have used that broom since the start of Professor Hooch’s class, I am aware of its texture and shape well enough to know it hadn’t been replaced! It wouldn’t sudden act like that.”

Minerva hummed for she understands and is now getting the logic of the girl’s explanation, she asks “Then perhaps, can you think of anyone that could have done this in purpose?”

“No, ma’am,” Y/N shook her head after a moment of thinking, “I have no one to accuse or call as a suspect without a lead. But I do agree with you about someone doing this in purpose… and after all, it’s could have done much foul effects to be considered as a joking manner. I’m sure Peeves wouldn’t go that far either.”

“Alright, that is all.” Minerva nodded, “I am grateful for what you have done today, Miss L/N, and be aware. Keep your eyes for any danger and do tell, if you can, if you feel this… _intuition_ of yours again.”

“I will, Professor.”

And so Minerva had left, though she was truly tempted to question the girl, not about the broom jinxed matter but, instead, about what she had discussed with Professor Albus last night. She had taken the man’s advice about it not being the right time. But Minerva was truly tempted to interrogate the girl about her parents.

Y/N entered the Hospital Wings again, just to see Madame Pomfrey engage in a conversation with Mia, and it look a little heated. Y/N slowly she made her way to them and it was Mia that saw her first and had smile brightly at the sight of her, which Y/N returned.

She was glad after all that Mia had been through moments ago; she was alright and hadn’t had any single bruise or injury. Y/N wouldn’t forgive herself if Mia had been the one that got hurt because of that bloody curse.

 “Ah, Miss L/N.” greeted the medic when she look over her shoulder.

“Hello again, Madame.” greeted back the Hufflepuff, already standing beside Mia by the bed. “Would be Mia be alright now?”

“Yes, she is, it seems.” the woman told, “Though I have insist for her to rest here, but she said that she would rather be in the dorms.” and while her tone had been stern, the friendliness didn’t leave the woman’s face. Y/N knew then that the woman disapproves at the thought of her patient being avid of leaving without her full knowledge of their well-being is one hundred percent fully healed.

So then, “I will look after her then,” offered Y/N, “she and I share the same room, in fortunate. I’ll keep an eye out, since we’re both excused to class until afternoon.”

“Hmm.” hummed Madam Pomfrey, “Then alright, I trust that you would be fine with her, Miss Nelson? Miss L/N had proven that she’ll go as far as outsmart a bewitched broom for you after all.” And when Mia nodded, Poppy states “Well them, you two are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Madame.” blushed Y/N upon being reminded of the event.

And so, hand-in-hand, Y/N and Mia had return to their dorm in silent. Y/N would watch the girl in the corner of her eyes, ignoring the stares of those who had stall in the hall they pass by. Y/N had been sure that gossips here runs faster than the cheetah Y/N adored.

The feline families do have effect on her since young. Those elegant and beautiful animals are just above all, in her options that is, but Y/N loves all in equal. She wouldn’t dare look down on anything. And in thought of a specific feline, when they got to their dorm, Pixie was inside, comfortably sleeping by her back.

“Are you alright, darling?” Y/N finally asked when they were finally alone.

“Y-yeah,” shuttered Mia, a hint of redness on her cheeks wakes when Y/N got closer, a hand now rest on Mia’s left cheeks while Y/N other hand had not yet let go of her own, “I-I think I’ll be fine, a good kip would do the trick.”

“Well then,” Y/N sighs, placing a caring kiss on the girl’s forehead, before leaving the girl’s personal bubble, “I will let you rest. Though, worry not, I’ll be here with you when you wake.” Mia had the urge to pull Y/N back, wanting that warmth again to shield her own self away from the coldness that sudden creeps.

“Wait!” Mia started, her hand reaching out for Y/N’s.

“Yes? Is there else something you need?” asked Y/N, concern.

“I…” Mia cleared her throat, eyes alerting somewhere else than Y/N’s. “W-would be okay…. If I sleep in your umm; I mean, I don’t f-feel like… you know. Err; it’s… yeah it’s –never mind.” She rambled and steps away, probably to hide to the comfort of her bed but halts when she heard a giggle. ‘ _Merlin’s beard, this is harder than I’ve thought._ ’ thought Mia with a flushed face.

She was astonished by that sound; it always makes her feel so light and content.

“Yes, of course sweetie.” Y/N chuckled some more, adoring the face Mia was currently wearing.

Mia look dumbfound for a bit and she’s absentmindedly played with hem of her clothing, “Y-yes what now?”

“Yes, you can sleep on my bed if you really want.” Y/N deals, a little fascinated by the fact that the Nelson girl had flushed full body, she can _really_ tell. “And I reckon you get change, Mia, to something comfortable.”

Mia nods and obeys, having to decide to simply wear a sweater and some shorts, her usual sleeping attire, and had jump into Y/N’s bed, which felt quite cold as the November wind enters by the window, which Y/N insisted to keep open in case of Nagel, _Nathan’s_ owl, visiting.

Y/N merely took her robes off and fixed her bed; put the parchments, which were occupying some of its space, away. Pixie meowed at being disturbed from her slumber and Y/N merely placed a kiss on her furry forehead and mutter “Sorry Pixie.”

And without much care, the cat jumps out of the four posts bed and fondle with her collar before giving up on trying on taking it off. She found the windowpane comfortable enough to sleep in, letting the sun’s heat warm her up, and Pixie return to sleep.

When Y/N was done, she glances behind to see Mia waiting patiently, watching her with keen cognac eyes that avert away when caught. “Come on now,” Y/N gestured, “I’m looking forward for this nap.” She beckons and slump into the comfort of her bed. She scotched close to Mia, “Don’t go shying away on me now, Mia. Just don’t think of anything much, yeah?”

Mia could only nod; she knows her voice would fail her. The proximity of Y/N, her tempting scent of rosy scent with the hint of sweet coconut that just seduces her in each inhale (even her sister would give a comment here and there about how tasteful it is), it was too much… _so right_ for Mia.

Mia would really burst if something else were to occur than their planned napping time. And yes, though she hasn’t come out of age to know if it was true, Mia was convinced and nothing was changing it. Not Tiff, not Ella, not her parents. Not this pureblood trilogy, not Hogwarts, nothing – _no one_ is telling Mia otherwise.

Y/N shifts closer, if it was to be anymore possible, and spoon Mia before she starts humming tune Mia wasn’t aware of its title. She wasn’t the one to listen to songs anyways and her family wasn’t really much of a big fan to anything concerning musical.

But this, that smoothing humming just gives a calming atmosphere that slowly pulls her eyes to close. ‘ _I could get use to this…_ ’ was Mia’s last running thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Still croaky and dazed because of sleep, Y/N murmur “ _Tempus._ ” to check the time, oblivious that she doesn’t have her wand on hand.

It’ll be lunch soon.

Y/N intends to wake her friend then, but the sight actually stops her. Curled in the blanket, peaceful, Y/N was awe to see Mia so… calm. Y/N let her hand nuzzle in Mia’s rose-gold hair. This was the first time she _actually_ seen Mia asleep. Mia tends to be a wake when she arrives from the shower with Anya in the morning, and curtains would be drawn around their bed for little privacy at night.

And Y/N never peeks through those curtains for she, too, asked for same solitude.

The door’s slight crack snaps Y/N from watching and saw that Anya and Tiff was peeking through the door. “Y/N, hey.” with her voice on low, Anya greeted. They entered when Y/N’s permission. “Oh wow, she’s actually cute when she’s sleeping.” She comments cooingly.

Y/N giggled, “I know, I wish I had a camera with me.”

Anya giggled along. “Well anyways, we came to wake you two before we go to eat. Nathan’s waiting outside by the way. He wouldn’t come in, says it’ll be intruding to our privacy. _Such a gentleman_ he is.” The last statement was said a bit louder than hushed, and Y/N heard the boy’s chuckle from outside.

“Oh, wow, thanks.” Y/N beams, appreciating the gesture from her friends. “And let Nathan be, he’s a _good boy_.”

And Y/N knew the boy heard him and she laughed wholeheartedly as Anya giggled, whilst Tiff stays unaffected by having a neutral expression on her face with her arms crossed. Tiff had been so withdraw lately, more than the usual, and Y/N fears that something must have offended the girl that she spoke less towards her.

Tiff didn’t bother to be polite, having to shake Mia awake with a grumble of “Wake up, you dummy!”

Mia, still half-asleep, murmur “Ma, give me more min…” that Tiff respond with a slap on the cheek. It wasn’t a strong strike, just enough to jungle Mia awake.

“First of all, I’m not auntie Mariel, and second, _wake the damn up_!”

The lecture did the trick.

Startled, Mia bolted away in alert, should she had been in danger, Mia could have tackled someone but that wasn’t the case when she sniffs the presence of four closed by. She saw that she’s being watched by friends. She saw the glare Tiff was giving to her and Mia whined “Wah! Tiff, what in the goddess’ name –!”

“Shut it, we have to eat and I have to talk to you.” Tiff had never sounded so stern, and Y/N was surprise, everyone was surprise to hear that command and the next that followed “Change and I’ll wait.”

Y/N, despite the command not being for her, still stood up to grab her robe and wore it as she tries to make her clothes presentable by flatting on it using her hands. Pixie was merely sitting on it the entire time and was watching like she usually does, but something in those deep blue eyes seems to know what Y/N can’t find out.

Y/N loves Pixie for it, the way she was so intellectual compares to other cats. Maybe it was the collar on work or maybe that’s just how Pixie is, either way, Y/N cherished her cat. Though Pixie tends to disappear (like she does which is another common thing to share with her Siamese cat) in thin air, but would always know where to find Y/N every time.

Mia scrambles though, grabbing her uniforms and robes and changed in such short matter of time. And she was pulled away by Tiff when the girl grabs Mia by her arm. And so they were gone.

Nathan, though his eyes were closed, peeks through the now open door. “What was that?” he asked, dictating the rushing girls that just pass him by.

Everyone exchanged glance (not bothering to wonder why the boy had his eyes shut) and knew none of them understood.

Y/N frown a bit, sighing as she decided ‘ _I really need to talk to Ella_.’

* * *

 

Ah, Astronomy, one of the oldest sciences of humanity, and also one of the most look-forward classes Y/N adores. And also the Professor, if that hadn’t been mentioned before. The Wednesday air was cold as the month of December nears, and Y/N closed her eyes as she enjoys its caress in her skin.

She was camouflage by a _Hot-Air Charm_ that Nathan had insisted to put on her, and Y/N gave no resistance since she knew that she tend to ignore her low tolerance to the cold sometimes when she’s playing ignorance.

It hasn’t yet snowed but the winter was nearing, and Y/N waits for the snowfall.

They were left with a responsibility to observed the sky once more; recount the names, draw the position of the stars. And Y/N had done it with determination, finishing it on record time. And with time to spare, she relaxes and stargazes a little more.

The moon was bright, soon to be full, and Y/N sighs as she tries to paint this view in her mind.

“Hey, hey, Y/N remembers our stars?” Nathan beckons her with a wide grin, eyes focused on his telescope.

“Oh yeah,” Y/N trailed off, nodding, “see one?”

“Hah! Peppe is right there alright.” Nathan chuckled and straightens his posture, “Go see for yourself, mate.”

Y/N hurried and peek through the scope, seeing the curvy stars, with 3 bright stars as each end point, that the boy named Peppe, short for peppery. It was one of those nights they were camping by the Colt’s backyard that both of them tried to take a bit of a pepper, the boy sure did learn his lesson after that.

“Gods, I still remember that night.” Y/N sighed happily, before laughing as she recounts “You had to go back to the house and basically ate all the ice in the fridge hoping to bear with the flavor. Then you had the balls chugging the milk I preserved in there too _and then_ puke it out, directly _at me_.”  

Nathan chuckled full heartedly at the remembrance. “Your face though, it was so hilarious.” It was a bet that he started, challenging Y/N that he could be a man enough to have a little spice in his life, only for him to be affected far worse. Nathan hadn’t known that he couldn’t handle it until then.

“Oh hey, Eftychía is shining bright tonight too.” Y/N replaces the position of the scope and makes way for the boy. Eftychía, from a Greek word that says happy, was the name she thought of after drawing random patterns in one of those nights they stargaze for hours.

“It is?” he took a peek. “Wow, she’s really brighter than what I remembered…”

“We haven’t seen that one for a while now too.”

“Miss L/N,” a voice spoke from behind then, and Y/N smiles as she saw the woman in her reddish robe, “Mister Colt, I see you two are enjoying the night?” Professor Sinistra implies, reading the grins of her students.

“Just recounting some childhood memories, is all, Professor.” Y/N stated with her smile turning into a shy one as the woman got closer. “We’re all done with Jupiter’s Moon, if you’re worried.”

“Not at all, I trust you and Mister Colt are well behaved, nothing had been done to say otherwise. And I wouldn’t really stop either of you in enjoying the stars; it’s one of the priorities in my class after all.” Sinistra trails on, having to slip a smile as she look at the night sky and Y/N saw it, and is currently sharing the same bliss. “So, mind if I ask what you two are discussing?”

“Not at all.” assured Y/N.

“It’s just,” Nathan started, peeking through the scope once more before facing the woman, “Y/N and I loved stargazing since we were just kids, and we had make-up some names for the stars that we tend to always see. We found them again and it gave us some flashbacks, you see.”

“Ah,” Sinistra chuckles, “I take it that you’ve known each other long before being enrolled here?”

Y/N answered “Yep, ever since I was 8 and him 9 years old.”

Sinistra nods, flashing both a genuine smile (and it’s not often she smiles, so it was so rare that Y/N beams at the sight of it too), “Well, you two continue on and I’ll be expecting your assignments ready and on my table after class.” bid the woman

“Will do, Professor.” sync the two, returning to their conversation after sending Sinistra a smile.

It had been in her attention how those two share syncopation and seems to harmonize in their studies. Total opposite but share connection. It was like the stars, they shine bright together, attached to form a meaning collectively. And Sinistra wonders what theirs could be, what let them unite in such bond.

And she saw, when Sinistra peek through her shoulder, how wide those smiles were, and the laughter were blissful. And Sinistra smiles to see the night sky was letting little stars excel together.

* * *

 

“ _Oh_.” Y/N frowns as she slides her out of her pocket, a box. ‘ _I’ve forgotten all about this_.’

Y/N stood by her bed, about to change into her comfortable like the rest of her friends. Anya was yawning, already tuck in and Y/N think that Mia might already be asleep as she lay above her bed, snoring. And Tiff, without much complains, was currently stripping her friend from her uniform and changes it to more comfortable pajama.

She takes a moment to inspect the wrapped green box and wondered what’s inside. She hadn’t written to her mothers’ back about questioning who this from, but curiosity was _killing her_. Y/N wanted to know what was inside.

Someone groans and Y/N looks at Tiff once more, and saw the girl tiredly rubbing her temple as she finished tucking Mia into her bed. “You really care for her, don’t you?” she whispered, just loud enough for Tiff to hear her.

The girl was seemingly surprised, blinking, before admitting, “Yeah –yeah, I do.”

Y/N smiles and nod, satisfied with the simple answer. “You’re a wonderful friend, Tiff, I hope you know that. And I know Mia truly appreciates you.”

“I’d do what I must to keep her toe to the ground; bloody girl likes to fantasize too much.” Tiff huff and crossed her arms at the front of her chest “And who told you that I need you for any type of confirmation concerning my relation with Mia?”

Aback to the sudden fire on her voice, Y/N shuttered “I don’t –I didn’t mean to offend. My apologies, I was merely trying to comment how astonishing your friendship with Mia is to me.”

And another huff and glare, Tiff turns her back to focus on changing to her sleepwear and not wanting to intrude, Y/N merely sighs and did the same as she faced the windowpane, eyeing the moonlight that was showering the Black Lake.

On her bed was the duo, fur cuddled with feather, and Y/N wished that she could somehow sleep while in the comfort of Nathan’s presence.

She missed his assuring voice, to hear him beside her in their slumber.

Y/N feels… lonely tonight and her cause with Tiff, it wasn’t helping her a bit.

And by the sound of curtains being drawn, Y/N glance over her shoulder to see that Tiff had, indeed, got to bed, leaving Y/N alone in the waking realm.

She picks up the mysterious box again, and Y/N battle with herself. Perhaps she could take a peek? But what if it wasn’t for her after all and this was just a mistake? But Y/N would never know either if she doesn’t see what was inside. Okay, maybe Y/N just _really_ wanted to see what’s inside, it wasn’t even her fault if this was supposed to be someone else and had end up in her hand instead.

‘ _Alright, a peek wouldn’t hurt_.’

And so carefully unwrapping the box, Y/N slowly opens the lid, truly intending to steal a glance to what’s inside, but was taken by surprise when a dark smoke suddenly comes out. Y/N inhaled it by mistake and coughed hard in affect of the smoke.

When she recovers, Y/N realized that she was trap in a bubble.

 _Like literary…_ inside a bubble.

“What the…” Y/N gave the bubble a light punch to try and pop it, yet it didn’t go off, so she tried moving, pushing through it yet it also meet with failure. Panic sets in with her thought screaming ‘ _Oh Gods! I can’t get out!_ ’ and Y/N throws several punches again in horror, in the need to _get out_ and _breath_.

“Ann, Mia, help!” she screamed yet the outside world stayed oblivious, “Anyone, _please,_ get me out of here!” and Y/N keeps punching, and punching, until she was tire.

And as she got no respond, Y/N begins to cry as image begins to surface from the back of her mind, to haunt her once more whilst she’s awake.

The image of _him_ return, with his sinister smile showing how please he is to see her so helpless again, squirming in the floor. And Y/N could _see_ him from the shadows, looking at her while she’s forced to be immobile.

“Please,” she begged, backing away in fear whilst the bubble stayed unmoving, and she sobs “help me.”

It may had been hours to an end when the daylight starts waking on the horizon. Anya woke from sleep too because something heavy land on her stomach and she saw it was a cat, Y/N’s cat, before that bird screamed by her ear.

“Hey! What’s the idea?!” she berated and cursed “Bloody bird!”

Having her finally awake, Pixie meowed, wanting her to follow, but Anya wasn’t having it, intending to return to sleep but was attacked again.

“Salazar’s, what the hell is your problem, you nutter!” Anya scolded the bird, who _cooed_ urgently and pulled Anya by her sleeve, “Menacing bird, first you ate my plant and now _this_!” she continued to blubber, oblivious to what they were trying to say.

Again, she was ignored and continued being pulled; hard enough that Nagel’s claws had ruined the fabric. “Okay, that’s it!” belted Anya after a gasp, successfully waking everyone else because of the volume of her voice, “I’m killing this bloody owl once and for all!”   

“Argh; what’s going on?” Mia robbed her eyes, a bit irritated at being disturbed from sleep so early.

“Why, in Scott’s name, are you shouting first thing in the morning?” complained Tiff, doing the same thing as Mia.

Anya ignored them and chased Nagel, only to stop abruptly when she saw where she led to. Y/N, curled in a fetal position on the floor, crying, trapped in an _Ebublio Jinx_. “Y/N…Y/N!” she called, kneeling in front of bubble, “Oh Merlin, someone call Professor Sprout, quickly!” she dictate to her other dorm mates.

And when Tiff saw what set Anya to panic, she bolted out of the dorm in search for the Head of their house.

Y/N had somehow heard the haste, and straightens her posture, before gasping to see Anya with alarm in her eyes. “Ann, oh Anya, get me out of here, _please_!” she cried further and saw the girl’s lips were moving, yet Y/N couldn’t hear a thing being said.

And it was the same in the other side, Anya couldn’t hear but see Y/N talking, crying with red, puffy eyes. Dark circle below those (e/c) eyes and Anya felt more in dread.

“Anya, do something!”

“I don’t know how to reverse this!” she barks back to Mia, who had frozen in her spot. “It has a _Silencio spell_ on it, she couldn’t hear us, _and we can’t hear her_!”

Y/N keeps banging her hand in the bubble that kept her, desperate to get out. She had suffered with her nightmare accompanying her with open eyes, and could take no more of the pain and flashback.

She couldn’t breathe; it’s so _hard to breath_.

Y/N may have fainted at some point back then last night, only to wake minutes after when she felt _him_ touch her, when he felt her beat her. And Y/N had counted up to hundreds of her mummy’s jelly throughout the night, hoping to prevent herself from hyperventilating and causing herself more harm than had been done.

And she’s so close… so close on giving up. And her anxiety attack was creeping in, telling her how useless and weak Y/N is. “Please.” she cried, “ _Please._ ”

And Y/N saw Professor Sprout come charging in, wand was waved and magic settle in, destroying the barrier that kept her, and it was warmth of human touch that she remembers feeling before passing out.

* * *

 

She woke up with a start.

Sweaty, panting, with her heart booming so loud that it reaches her ear…

Eyes teary, hair’s a mess…

 _Blond hair_ in a messy bun, pale face and parted thin lips.

“Nathan?” she croaked in confusion.

She was attacked, body launching towards her in haste, and arms wrap themselves by her neck with a yell “Y/N!” and he straddle her as the boy lean away, inspecting her face before meeting her eyes again.

Y/N took a moment to inspect _him_ back, how red the edges of his eyes, the still wet trail of tears printed in his cheeks, and the bags still present under his ice-cold eyes.

“Mon Dieu,” he cried some more, leaning to rest his forehead with hers, “I thought I lost you.”

“Nathan no…” Y/N assured him with a smile only he can understand, “No, no, I’m here, see? I’m okay.” And she let him weep, to recover in his own term. Y/N understands how hard this could have been for him, to worry for her. So she hugged him, letting her warm says what either of them couldn’t.

And he finally wipes his tears away, and both of them end up lying back in the bed with Y/N being spooned.

“What happened, after I fainted?” Y/N inquired in a small voice, feeling a bit woe to ask.

“I think it was Professor Sprout that brought you here in the infirmary, I’m…. I’m not sure, but she was here when Anya came to me in the Great Hall, she told me to follow and I did. She led me here and…” Nathan shivers and tightens his grip on her, “I saw you in this bloody bed.”

Y/N rubs his arm, massaging it, reminding her that she’s here and “I’m okay.”

He sighs, taking a deep breath to calm down being exhaling again. “Professor McG was here.” Nathan was oblivious that he called the Deputy the same way that the Weasley twins tend to name the woman. “So I asked her what happened. Though it was Anya that explained the whole situation, I still ended up furious.”

Y/N held his cheek this time, letting their eyes meet to calm the boy down. Nathan was trying his best not to burst, and it was getting harder and harder, but he still continued on. “I wanted to find whomever dared to do that to you, curse them and –”

“Shh.” hushed Y/N, now caressing his cheeks with her thumb, and carefully instructs him to “Breath.”

 He did.

“But none of them knew who did it and Professor McG promised to investigate whoever had done it to you. I agreed, after I made it known that I _will_ have a word on this.” Y/N nodded at that, trusting the boy will face this for her. “Madame Pomfrey wanted me to leave with Anya then but I insist that I won’t be leaving you vulnerable. Professor McG tried but… I was willing to wield a wand just so I could stay with you.”

And it was true.

Nathan first _begged_ to stay; he didn’t want to leave Y/N’s side. Not while she was like that, not while she was hurting and _scared_. And those two… they dared to try and intimidate him, make themselves suspect so audaciously in front of him, with his instinct screaming for him to attack, to protect. So Nathan didn’t waver, he was willing do anything in his power to keep Y/N safe, and anything that comes as threatening will have to go.

Meaning, he was ready to duel the Deputy.

He cared not for his education; he cared less about what will be the end game, only to keep Y/N safe was his mission. It was what drives him to never yield on anything, he knows no fear when keeping himself on Y/N’s side.

Perhaps it was what the Professor concluded, to see the fire in his eyes told her this so Minerva decided to dither and permit him to be excused to his classes the whole day, let him stay in the infirmary as he wished.

And he’s been on guard duty since this morning. Anya visits him just this afternoon, checking on Y/N _and_ Nathan and to deliver them some meal. Both ended to be untouched when she return 2 hours letter after her class.

“Nathan…” Y/N sighed, but knew too well to argue when there was fire of determination on his eyes. It was wrong, _reckless_ , but who was Y/N to judge him. She loves him, and both knew that she’ll do the same damn thing when Nathan was ever in need of her. “…Stay with me.”

And without much hesitation, he responds to it by curling to her further, murmuring, “You can’t really get rid of me in anyway.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous!” belted the blond boy in the hall, his state was fuming and he’s walking with anger, and tailing him was Y/N.

“Nathan, you can’t just confront Katie and accuse her!” argued Y/N as she tried to get a hold of her friend.

“But she’s the only one who could be doing this, Y/N! Ever since I told her that I couldn’t return her feelings, things like _that_ starts happening to _you_!” countered Nathan, having enough of the jinxed and hexes being thrown to his friend.

After the broom incident, came the _Stinging Hex_ and the next was _Oppugno Jinx_ used on some ants that morning after, and just this free period before lunch, Y/N was assaulted with _Biting Jinx_ casted on one of her books.

Y/N was saved by the Hufflepuff Prefect, Gabriel Truman himself, when the book was about to bite her arm. Y/N was a crying mess; tuck under a nervous Gabriel (who was unsure how to comfort a girl) as he awkwardly pat her back, when Hermione arrived.

And that was the last straw for, an angry, Nathan Colt.

He roared like a furious lion when the Head of the Gryffindor had confronted him in the hall, telling him that Y/N was again, under the supervision of the infirmary after that. And when she was given permission to go, Nathan finally snaps as Y/N now walk cautiously on the hall.

“I won’t stand aside for these threats anymore!” he boomed.

“But you can’t simply come in there, Nathan,” countered Y/N, desperate to stall and calm the boy’s rage, “and throw curses at someone who could be possibly isn’t the one doing this! You have to calm down or what you’re about to do will lead you expelled!” she begged further, refusing to let the boy go as he struggled.

Again, Nathan tried to walk pass her, blinded by need of vengeance and taught Y/N’s assaulter a lesson of a life time. His knuckles were now turning white by how tight his hands clench his wand, the need to punch, to release bottled anger. ‘ _She could have talked to me, even mocked me, or hurt me instead, but if she thinks it’s okay to keep doing those to Y_ / _N? Then I care not if she’s a girl, Katie Bell will have something in coming!_ ’

And he continued to march towards the Great Hall, nearing, hunting for his target, only to hear a cry of “ _Please._ ” that controlled his whole body, making it stop by the doors. Nathan glances at Y/N, tensed, and become guilty as he saw tears on those tired eyes. “Please, don’t go _… don’t leave me_.”

The insecurity floods his senses with regret. ‘ _How dare I dismiss that thought?_ ’ he lectured himself.

Nathan wrap his arms on Y/N’s waist, pulling her closer as he assured “No, no, h-hey, Y/N, no I won’t do it. I’m sorry, I was acting reckless I should have thought of what you would feel, I really am sorry.”

“I can’t lose you Nate…”

“I know, I was overreacting, je suis sincèrement désolé.” _I’m sincerely sorry_.

“I don’t want you away.”

“And I won’t, mon ami, no one can take me away from you. Z’ey must ‘ave a bloody dead wish if z’ey even z’ought of trying!”

“I’m not saying what you feel about this doesn’t matter, Nathan.”

Y/N continued to cry, though Nathan was currently wiping her tears away and she can now see how worried those ice-blue eyes are as they look at her.

“I do understand, I care about v’at vous feel and I always appreciate vous looking out for moi, but, vous need to understand too, z’at v’at vous z’ink would be a solution would cause us more problems. V’at s’il z’ey get vous expelled? Z’at would mean I’d be all alone ‘ere, and I don’t want vous to go. _Stay_ , _plaît_ , stay wi’z moi.”

And she held onto him so tight, afraid that if she let go, the boy would be gone before she could blink.

“Okay… okay. I’m here, I won’t ever leave you.” He cooed, continuing to assure Y/N away from her surfacing insecurities. He held her tight, to make sure that Y/N feels that _he is_ with her. And he succeeds to smooth her, calm Y/N by placing a kiss on her forehead.

Y/N had been dreading each morning, she acts as if these events aren’t getting into her but they do. Her world was turning away from what she got used to. Ginny still avoids her like a disease, the change of attitude that Tiff was doing, and the constant pulling Mia away from Y/N… everything wasn’t what she wanted to happen.

She was getting depressed.

Ella even noticed that the shade of the end of her hair was getting darker, even commented that if Y/N was dying her hair or some sort. Y/N had quickly excused that she accidentally cast a color changing spell on her hair by accident, thus explains the _color_ on the thread of her hair.

Thankfully, Ella didn’t suspect a thing as they continued their morning routine.

On the matter of spells, Y/N had already approached Professor McGonagall (somehow the voice within her disagree in further associating with the Headmaster) and the promised of finding the culprit still hangs unanswered.

Y/N trust the woman to be professional and had agreed that whomever had continued to be a threat seems to know what they’re doing and hadn’t started the throw of curses as a prank.

The day after, Y/N was unfocused while she was under Lady Helena’s class, drifting, staring at the distance as her urge wished to return to the presence of her best friend, maybe even write to her mothers’, and maybe she’d go to the West Tower, and stay in the dark until sunlight.

She really, really wants to go.

And upon the early dismissal, Y/N had indeed spends the night on the Owlery when she begged the castle to lead her out in secrecy, singing her woe there in hope for a better day. She managed to forget about her stress, her worries and the distress that mocks her further. But when the night ended, so does her moment of peace.

And Y/N was thankful that Severus Snape didn’t seem to notice that she had fallen asleep while on his class for first period. Nor did Professor McGonagall question her when she took another chance to kip while also on her class.

Composed now, though still hiccupping, Y/N had builds up her will once again. She had keeps her pretence for so long, kept her own self strong despite the feeling of vulnerability hangs on the depth of her mind. She’s tired… _so_ tired of the façade she insists on keeping.

“Everything’s going to be okay, ami.” Nathan whispered by her ear.

Y/N believes in him.

* * *

 

When they made their entrance to the Great Hall, public faces still strong, Nathan had decided to avoid being accompanied by his fellow lions and had join the Hufflepuff as he held Y/N’s hand. He ignored the looks, the keen eyes watching, and, always the gentleman; lead Y/N to her usual spot, while also taking the empty seat that Mia Nelson usually sat on.

He cared not if the girl would be angry when she sees him there; Mia needs to take care of her own issues. Nathan won’t be the one adjusting for her.

Ella was really confused.

Somewhat, she was starting get what Mia was trying to tell her. The way both strode in their confident, mysterious walks, the way they’re always seem to be hip-to-hip, and those shared looks only they could understand…

But that wasn’t the case; Ella thought as she finally saw how red those pair eyes to be when Y/N took the seat next to her. It was still fresh but the girl was hiding it, but Y/N can be easy to read some times.

“Hey, little babe,” Ella softly called, and those distance eyes meet hers, “you good?” she worriedly ask.

“Yeah, I’m… fine.” Y/N answered casually, but Ella noticed that Nathan had placed his arm by Y/N’s other side protectively.

Ella caught the warning without it being spoken and put some distance without being obvious. The boy had been like that for a week, he rarely leaves Y/N’s side now, and he was cautious with everyone. Ella feels the same, though not as extreme as him, and she wonders what make the Muggleborn boy so threatening, if she compares herself to him.

Trying to stay casual though, Ella started “Oh hey, Mia won’t be joining us for a bit.” and this seems to get Y/N’s attention.

“Did something happen to her?”

“Nah, she’s a’right kiddo, just got to discuss some… family matters with the Headmaster.”

Though looking airily (which remind Ella of someone she knows), Y/N question “Would she be okay?” and Ella’s heart melts in affection, her bond with Y/N expanding in love and care. Ella was touched that despite what was happening to Y/N, the girl will and always cares for others’ well being.

“She is, you don’t have to worry about her, babe. This happens to all Nelson, even I was asked to go to the Headmaster at some point in my first year.” Ella reported, and Y/N couldn’t help but glance at the higher table to confirm that the Headmaster was absent in their meal.

“Are you sure?” Y/N asked further, the nagging in her head says that she wasn’t being told the whole story. And Y/N really hopes that Ella would finally tell her about this family matter is.

“Of course!” chirped Ella, unraveling under the pressure, “It has to do something with family tradition, right Tiff?” but she now needs some back-up, hating to lie to Y/N more. Though she hadn’t told a complete lie, but this Ella had to do.

Tiff smiles (which shocks Y/N greatly) and stated “You have nothing to worry for.” And both Y/N and Nathan got extremely confused to see such bipolar attitude. If Y/N could remember correctly, doesn’t Tiff seem to have some guarded personality towards her? She means, after those failed attempts to make amends, Tiff now return to the girl she used to be when they first met?

“O-okay…” Nathan answered for her, seemingly that Y/N got super quiet as she stared at the untouched plate in front of her.

“Oh hey,” Tiff continued, “Y/N, can you try these for me?” and she passed the girl a patch of cookies. “It’s my first time making them, and since you mentioned that you bake, I thought that you tell me what they taste. Honestly, I don’t know what they’re supposed to taste like.”

“Wait, you made those?” Ella inquired. “I thought you _hated_ anything sugary.”

“Hey,” Tiff shrugs, “it wouldn’t hurt to try new things.”

Y/N, in other hand, was _pleased_. Maybe Tiff was trying to reconcile their friendship and that this was her way of starting on it! But, despite her eagerness to cooperate, Y/N got self-conscious about the health of her teeth. Madame Pince was persistent last night about making her eat some of those Chocolate Frogs as a treat when Y/N wanted to stay with the woman once again to skip supper.

The librarian had noticed that she was losing weight.

So now, Y/N made sure to conceal everything, any hints, going as far as bewitching her appearance.

“Why not Nathan?” she suggest then, “He’s a sweet monster after all.”

Tiff seem to pause before pointing out “Recalling he’s rampages of the candies and sweets just this Hallowe’en, I’m pretty much sure he rather not.” before chuckling when the boy got a little red because of remembrance.

“Yeah,” sighed Nathan, “I’m getting toothache again.” and his confession made Y/N laugh along with Ella, who still had a mouthful of food and almost chocked on them.

“You were a beast.” commented Ella with an awed horror.

Anya just arrived just in time with a deep sigh, placing a pile of parchment beside her plate, before paying the gang some attention. “Hey.”

“Yikes,” commented Nathan as he saw the papers, “what are those bloody for?”

“Extra assignments, some Transfiguration essays and bloody Professor Snape’s researched instruction about Fever-reducing Potion.” was all that the ash-blonde said before she busied herself with food.

“Wow.” mouthed Ella, not recalling doing much work last year. “Girl, you need to calm down on those grades.”

“I can’t, I have to make sure I have the chance to beat those two corkers –” she pointed at Y/N and Nathan, “and get O’s in each class!”

Y/N blinks as Nathan did, before inquiring “Beat us on what?”

“Oh don’t act all oblivious!” Anya moaned in distress, “You two are perfecting everything and _you’re not even trying to_. It’s clear that you’re the favorites, even Professor Snape tolerates Nathan, _and he’s a Gryffindor_. And he even let Y/N kip on his class! But if someone else was to even blink an eye, they get detention!”

“What, that’s not true!” Nathan chides in disagreement, “He takes point from me, he hates it when I somehow get to be first when we’re making Potion, and he called me a bloody idiot in front of the whole class!”

“In the most _polite way_ as possible!” countered Anya then.

“Oh shut you, you’re overreacting.” Tiff complained with an eye roll and all she got was a hiss before Anya return to her multi-tasking –eating while studying _and_ writing.

‘ _Blood perfectionist._ ’ thought Y/N. “We’re not corkers, Ann, merely students studying in their hardest, like you. And I’m glad you’re determined to be better, that’s what I like about you. You’re driven, and just right amount of ambitiousness. It’s great, _you’re_ great, so don’t let anybody else queered up your pitch, yeah?”

Anya had a bright, and a little shy, smile after that little speech.

Tiff merely rolled her eyes at such antic and return to subject to her cookies, stating “Yeah, great. Anyways, ignore her, here Y/N, take a bite.”

“Okay, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a bite.” and so, Y/N reach out and took one of the cookies. She inspects it and saw that the bottom was a little burned, though the other parts were in fine texture. And finally, the waited bite. “Hmm; you’ve overcooked it, and it’s a bit hard to chew.” was Y/N’s honest opinion. “And the chocolate chips taste a bit… _not so chocolaty_.”

Tiff nodded, “Alright.” and accepted with a smile –that was a little… off or was it just Y/N’s eyes deceiving her? “Thanks for the honesty though.”

“No prob-bob.” Y/N smiled genuine, relief that Tiff didn’t take offence and hate her again. Y/N but she received a confuse look from everyone –excluding Nathan who eating a chicken wing. Realizing she was talking to witches that may not know what she meant, she explained that “It’s a Muggle phase, ignore it.”

“Oh, okay.” giggled Tiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Cause I sure did  
> And pardon me if there's some grammar mistakes and such, again it's already in the middle of the night and I'm tired af so I pay have missed those so... let them be lolz
> 
> Ah, also I found out what ASMR is because of Daisy, it helps me sleep a bit. Maybe you guys should check it out too.
> 
> byeee also Happy Valentines Day!! Love you!


	12. The Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad  
> but I tried to update this one  
> enjoy

**Chapter 12**

Having to finish half and quarter of her food, Y/N was delighted on the improvement. She was coming out of her depressed shell, and it’s all thanks to her friends, who keep her mouth away from frowning.

And it didn’t bother her that she was left in Nathan’s company alone –Anya having to retreat back to the library to gather a book, Tiff rushing back to the dorm to fetch her assignments, and Ella having to attend her own schedule –and is currently being escort by him with their hands intertwined.

“Come on, just tell me.”

Nathan was weird out.

Y/N was grinning in bliss, that he understood the reason for and was relief that her eyes seems to return its light, but something was amiss the moment they left the Great Hall. It started with small question of “Have you seen her?” that was quickly followed with “I know you feel a bit wary about her but I was wondering if could tell me something about her?”

And he couldn’t understand why Y/N is interrogating him about… “Why are you asking me about Katie, _the_ Katie Bell?”

“I _am_ just asking,” shrugs Y/N, unsure why the boy wouldn’t cooperate with her, “And also, I just need to fill my curiosity. Anyways, answer me.”

“Wait wait, what _curiosity_?”

“Well…” Y/N starts and was unable to continue when she begins to have a double take about her thoughts. Of course, the answer is simple and she could have just said that she want to _know_ , but the _reason why_ is, indeed, what kept her mouth shut.

Though before the blond boy insist for her to speak up, another had called out in the hall for they.

“Nathan, Y/N, wait up!” and when both of them turn to face whoever it was, a scowl quickly made its way to Nathan’s face and a chirpy smile on Y/N’s as they saw a running Katie Bell headed their way.

Nathan, in instinct and because of his suspicion, steps in front of Y/N and throw a glare at Katie Bell. Seeing this, Katie slow her pace and frown, feeling unwelcome and hesitate on getting closer any further.

“Nathan,” a scolding tone drips in Y/N’s voice, “remember what you’ve promised.” This made Nathan groans and rolls his eyes, yet nevertheless, before stepping away. Though the scowl and the glares he’s throwing to the older Gryffindor didn’t falter.

“What do you want?” he hissed at the older girl.

“I ahh… I wanted to _talk_? T-to you guys…” Katie conveys, a bit unsettled with the stare she couldn’t return. Never had she expect to see that eyes on him that’s truly directed to her. “…Is that okay?”

Y/N was about to answer but Nathan got into it first by barking a “No, you could leave and never show your face again!”

“Nathan!” called Y/N after a scandalous gasp, “Enough of this! You’re acting like a bugger throwing a paddy out of nothing!”

Yet the boy stood his ground, glaring daggers towards the other Gryffindor.

“Seriously, Nathan stops it.” berate Y/N, witnessing this and when the blond boy didn’t listen, she huff out a breath and cross her arms. “Nathan, just go.”

This made Nathan snaps out of his sneer and he faced his friend surprised, “What?”

“You heard me.” hissed Y/N, not liking the boy’s attitude a bit. The distaste was foreign actually, Y/N could never push him away when Nathan was being like this, but what he was doing didn’t blend with her at the moment. “Leave us; I don’t want you acting like this towards Katie.”

“But, Y/N –" Nathan tried to defend himself but was cut off quickly.

“Just go.” and when Y/N’s voice turn commanding, Nathan walks away like a dog having his tail resting in-between his legs.

Y/N felt extremely guilty, and she was beginning to feel alarmed about her previous treatment to her chap. The boy meant no harm – ** _wait_** no, he might have been, but he wasn’t going to _do_ it and Y/N shouldn’t have kicked him out.

But somehow, she really wanted to.

It’s just… how can he do that to the gorgeous girl that is Katie Bell, especially after their –would that be consider a break-up? The thought of that didn’t really felt good to Y/N too… weird. Still the situation between them was fresh and maybe it was better that Y/N did made him go, things might go beastly.

Facing a very uncertain Katie Bell, Y/N apologized “I’m so sorry about him, Katie; Nate isn’t very trusting with anyone at the moment.”

“Y-yeah.” was all Katie could mutter and seems to pause as she saw a gentle smile from the Hufflepuff. And with a bit of a blush, she commented “I heard what’s had been happening, I guess it make sense that he’s pretty accusing.”

Y/N nodded.

“How are you by the way?”

“As well as the day could allow me.” Y/N shrugs and her arm hugs her own elbow as she informs “It had been hard to relax, being constant alert now for anything could get pretty tiring.”

“Merlin…” breathed Katie, somehow becoming nervous. “Y/N, gods, I don’t know how to tell you this but… Gosh, look, Y/N I… I know Nathan may be thinking I’m the one doing those things to you and… and I… you see… I umm; err…”

The cut sentences were starting to make sense to Y/N as she waited for the girl to continue, and she become a bit woeful as she realize what Katie was trying so hard to say.

Finally, Katie took a deep breath again, wanting to do the right thing, and confessed “Angelina, m-my friend, s-she got a little… angry at Nathan w-when, _you know,_ a-and –wait before I go on, behalf of her, I’m really sorry.” Y/N nodded, gesturing her to continue on. “She was the one that jinxed your broom.”

Y/N blinks, progressing this confession and she blurt out a “V’at?!” boomingly “V’y would she do z’at!?”

“P-please understand, Angelina didn’t mean any harm.” defended Katie then, having her hand in surrender when she saw the angry glint in the Hufflepuff’s eyes –Katie believed that her own was just deceiving her when she thought she saw those pair of eyes turn red, like the whole iris was red.

“A-and I could have warn you myself if I knew but I only just found out last night, I promise you I’m telling the truth!” added the Gryffindor as she exclaim Y/N’s and obviously, there were fury in those pair of (e/c)’s eyes –really, Katie’s starting to believe Y/N’s eyes was red. “And why, she said that Nathan had only leaded me on, used me, and she thinks that y-you and Nathan are together are the one to tell him to do that to m-me.”

But surprisingly, the rage relaxed. ‘ _Think rational…_ ’ she remind herself as Y/N took a set of deep breathes. “Katie…” she let her voice become calm, and subconsciously return her eyes to their simple color. “I accept your apologies. And no, Nathan and I… best of friends. _Just_ best of friends, okay?”

And why Y/N wanted to clear that up, she doesn’t know why.

“W-wha… you do?” Katie asked dumbfound. Katie didn’t really expect that sudden consideration and acceptance. “A-and o-of course, that’s what I said to Angelina too! I’ve always known, he tends to brag about you… _a lot_ , actually. But he made it clear the state of your relationship and I understood that the two of you are like really close.”

Y/N nodded and smiles, somehow touched that the boy didn’t hesitate to be under the pressure of misguided conception. And as that feeling dwell, she’s quickly long for the boy to come back. ‘ _What have I done? I shouldn’t have told him to go!_ ’ she lectured to herself. ‘ _I’m an idiot!_ ’

“Though I might express little conflict to that Miss Johnson had dared to go as far as bring a _threat_ to Mia.” The flinch from Katie made Y/N begin to rephrase her words much kinder, so she added “I will be mature and forgive, see through the reckless action and focus instead to what had been intent. I do appreciate that you’ve approached me with this, Katie, do know that no ill-will will harbored.”

“Thank you.” Katie breathe, a burden being lift up from her shoulder.

“Very well, do send my regard to Miss Johnson then.”

“Umm…” started Katie, looking down feeling a bit of shame, “I-I don’t think I can do that since… I kind of gave her a _scolding_ for what she had done.”

“Pardon?” blinked Y/N.

“Just as you said, something could have happened to you and the younger Nelson,” Katie explained, having some redness on her cheeks because of embarrassment, “and I can’t really believe that she did that. I just couldn’t bring myself to forgive her …” Katie rambled on yet had decided to keep the fact that she may have slapped her friend at some point.

She flinches then when sudden warmth touches her cheek and only then she realizes that Y/N had stepped closer and was the one holding her cheek.

“Don’t.” was Y/N first said and she didn’t dare look away from those brown eyes. “I can understand that what she did was inexcusable, but Katie… she had done it out of respect for you. Miss Johnson surely had committed that crime only because she was hurt as you were upon the rejection Nathan had put between you two. And _I know_ you still care for her, you _defended_ her despite you being upset with what she had done.”

Katie felt her knee starting to get weak and she was starting to get distracted by the pair of eyes that seem so close, so clear like explicit water itself and those eyes seems so have a depth that pulls her. It was a pool of soft color of (e/c), ever shining under sunlight that carries stories that go as deep as the sea.

‘ _How poetic of me today…_ ’ Katie could have chuckled at her own foreign antics yet knew that it wasn’t the right time. Returning to the subject, she murmurs “But still…”

“Don’t act like that, Kate, and be a Gryffindor that you are, though put aside that stubbornness.” grinned Y/N and she couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Though Katie couldn’t help but feel flustered, nobody had ever called her Kate before.

“Don’t throw away a friendship that you shared with Miss Johnson so quick, give her a second chance, neither of you doesn’t have to lose each other over this. People make mistake, no one is perfect. And we are flawed, and act out of emotion rather than logic, despite what everyone is made to believe.”

“Okay,” Katie nodded, completely convinced “I-I’ll talk to her.”

“Good,” Y/N smiled and left the girl’s personal space, “or else I’ll have Nathan lock you two somewhere so you’d talk.” and at that, Y/N chuckled more, and Katie joined her. “Anyways, I have to bail, class and all that.”

“Y-yeah, sorry to keep you by the way.” muttered Katie, still nodding excessive though she felt quite… a child whose toy had been taking away.

“It had been a pleasure, and I’m happy that we’re able to mend things through, so I don’t really mind at all. I do hope we could talk some more, Kate, I feel like I’m missing a lot about you.” Y/N couldn’t believe she hinted such thing but merely continue to bid “Au revoir, belle.” and so, with a wink, Y/N was gone.

Katie stood there for a long time, fazed, dazed with mouth agape. ‘ _What just happened? Why is my heart too loud? And was that French!?_ ’

And while Y/N took a turn, she stops and let her blood flushed in her face. What was she doing, why did she want to… _get closer_ to the older girl? Not that it’s something new, Y/N lived through physical connection, touches help her cease… But it felt different, touching Katie felt different.

And Y/N knows what this difference is. What it means…

She’s seeing Gryffindor, Katie Bell, in a new light.

‘ _I have a crush on her._ ’

* * *

 

Y/N was keen to have her little feeling on secrecy with herself as the days’ passes by and, if she earn galleon in every time she’d think of the Gryffindor, she could be freaking rich as the Potter is by now –well as the rumor had said Harry Potter is to be.

She let herself understand this feeling, gave herself the time to think about it, search for the source –the why’s, the how’s, when… and when did she started liking Katie Bell? Well it was unanswered but Y/N is sure that she had been looking at the girl sometimes and understood that she’s only recognizing the feeling.

Still, she did felt uptight about it, it all happen quite suddenly… but Y/N likes it.

It’s been a relaxing week, no hex had been thrown her way and Y/N could only thank whatever had done something about it. She slept pretty well this morning too, after a long chorus of different song in the Owlery last night helped her with it.

She also apologized to Nathan, as he did. Both of them had been so upset with everything and they both unite with some alone time this weekend. None saw them for the whole day. And finally, Y/N had talked with Lady Helena and the Founder, Rowena, about her wish that their invitation would be expend to her Gryffindor friend.

The two had, after discussing it, agreed to it.

Y/N was excited for tonight.

But along to her reunion with the blond boy comes her longing gaze to another Gryffindor. She wasn’t blind, Y/N had grow to adore that cheeky grin, the playful, fierce eyes that would be send her way whenever they see each other. So strong, the feelings that bloom inside her, it makes Y/N dazed, dreamily at times.

She was melting.

Just moments ago, Y/N had encountered Katie with her friends and whatever that overcomes the girl, Y/N was given an embrace as a greeting. Oh, she was with burning cheeks as the girl properly introduced her to Alice Spinnit and Angelina Johnson.

It was merely a short gathering, seemingly that the three shared class that will start soon whilst Y/N was free –about to head to the library to meet with Nathan, and possibly Hermione too. So, they all part away after tension was cleared out between Y/N and, an apologetic, Angelina.

And keen eyes had caught on it.

“That’s it!” he bellows and sends a waking punch by her shoulder.

“Ow! What in Merlin’s name…” Y/N glance at the glaring boy beside her and questioned “Quel est ton problème?” _What is your problem?_ with a bit of a pout.

“What’s with you?” he interrogated, “Hermione and I have been trying to get your attention but all of you done is sigh and pretend you’ve been reading that _same page_ for the last 20 minutes!”

“What? I was just thinking about something…” Y/N excused, flustered to be caught, before glancing down to the Transfiguration book on her hand. “And besides, I already memorized this book by heart.”

Nathan frowns disapprovingly. “Who are you and what, in Merlin’s name, have you done with my Y/N?”

Y/N raised an eyebrow, and said “Really?” with a deadpan expression.

Unbothered by the annoyed look, Nathan brags “Y/N would always find an excuse to stick her nose to her books and never, ever lie to me. Again, where is she, you fraud?”

“Nathan, chill!” Y/N huffed, thinking the boy was exaggerating. “I’m sorry, okay; I’m just… a bit off the weather, yeah?”

The glare hardens.

Y/N sighs and closed her book, thinking that she’ll probably just rent it out of the library for later review since they do have a quiz to take tomorrow on the subject. Not that she isn’t confident about it, but were just reviewing to wag off time and to help the Nathan understand some of its concept with Hermione.

“Fine,” Nathan rolled his eyes at the unnerving Hufflepuff (he could never scare her, really he tried), “but care to share what got you sighing over there like a lovesick pup?”

Y/N stilled and tensed, though manage to shrug it off and mumble “Nothing.”

“Oh, _nothing_ you say?” the boy grins that mocking smile, “Then perhaps it’ll be valid for me to question what cause _nothing_ to be the subject of your pretty mind?”

The sarcastic tone made Y/N pout, though she took no offence.

“Hey,” Hermione soft voice cuts in and lays their attention to her to acknowledge the call, “not that I want to pry but… Y/N, you’ve been so spaced out and I’ve been a bit worried too. Nathan might feel the same as I do, and we just really want to know if something is bothering you again.”

Hermione knew she done her approach right when she saw Y/N calm down and reconsider.

It was what she picked up after all the watching and observation. Always approach the girl gently, do not rush and demand since it’ll trigger a defensive reaction since Y/N was guarded and too keen to be caught off guard.

She cannot act like Nathan, Y/N is dear to him and her vice versa towards boy, and they read each other well. Something so personal stands around them so his actions had always been excused when it comes to Y/N, which means that someone like Hermione, as she said before, cannot confront Y/N in such manner.

A sigh left Y/N’s lips, “I’m just… thinking about… someone.” was Y/N’s hesitating answer.

“And that person is?” dug Nathan, beckoning the girl to explain. Though he is patient most of the time, Nathan just couldn’t take to just wait and do nothing if something –or someone for this matter –is bothering Y/N.

Hermione wanted to voice her concern that Nathan was in fact, pressuring his friend for answers but refrain at that since he knew the girl much longer than she had, surely Nathan knows what he’s doing.

Another sigh and it took longer for Y/N to answer, as if she’s torn in between telling or not.

“Is this person troubling you?” Hermione asked once more, actually wanting the answer that Nathan was dreading for.

And this got a word from Y/N, who shook her head, saying “No, not really.”

“Mon Dieu, Y/N, just spill it out!” belted Nathan, jerking up and slamming his hands in the table. “Are they the one who’s been jinxing you? Oh Merlin, and if you’re trying to protect them by keeping this for yourself, Y/N I swear to you if I found out who they are and whatever reason they’re trying to hurt you, I **_still_** will not hesitate to cast out an curses and jinxes on them!”

“What?” Y/N felt triggered, surprise to hear what he was promising. “Oh, no, no, you’re gonna keep your hands off of her, you hear me?” she roared, standing up and marches up to the boy, glaring at him despite their height making it look like she was like a squirrel looking up to a giraffe.

“ _Her_?” frowned Nathan before his eyes widen. “It’s Katie Bell, isn’t?” and when Y/N seems to pause, Nathan knew he had been correct with his conclusion. “I was right! She was the one jinxing you, had she?” anger flashed in his eyes as he growled “Oh that girl, she’s gonna get –!”

 _Slap_.

He was stopped by a slap.

“Listen here boy.” Y/N had him by his collar, pushing Nathan to the shelves with a strong shove. “I’ve warned you _so many_ times about your accusation on her, had I? And yet, you dare to put my words aside and dare spit at her name!”

Nathan gapes, “Y/N?” and it clicks to him what was happening as dark shade colored the girl. She stared at him daringly in the eyes, and hers were flood by fury, his weakness. And powerful surge of power washed over him and Nathan was reminded that, even if they started at the same time, Y/N is further advance compared to him, might it be magical way or a fight of fist. Not now, never sooner, Nathan couldn’t level her.

“I don’t like this.” She input, hair changing completely and it took a color that mimics a fire. “No, no, this disrespectfulness won’t do. Is it because you’re offended? Had it been because she seemingly had moved on with your rejection that you’re letting your insecurity control that mind of yours?”

“No, Y/N listen –”

“No!” she belted and Nathan received another shove. “You dared to defy me, boy!”

“I’m sorry!” was him submitting. It was the most necessary way to calm her down. And when you thought that Nathan could be close to being dangerous because of his aggression, Y/N _is_ dangerous.

Especially while having this “episode”, that Miguel had kindly named. This “episode” doesn’t happen frequently though. It’s actually very rare but the L/N family was prepared for it, they always were. But they aren’t here, so Nathan had to do each of the necessary consumption to prevent it from on-going.

“I wasn’t thinking right, but I am now, I promise. I take it all back. You’re right, and I’m sorry, Y/N.”

It was tactical, to make yourself less of a threat to her, smaller, _submissive_ when Y/N was commanding the role of dominant because if you continue to feed on her repressed anger that had bottled up into this one single moment, things might end up burning.

And to see those eyes searching the truth in his eyes, he continued to follow the steps. “I’m here, Y/N, look at me. I’m your friend, I won’t hurt anyone, and you know that.” He desperately explains. “It’s me, Nathan, Nate, your best chap, yeah?”

And somehow, her grip on his collar loosen slowly, but not completely enough to dictate that the girl was calming down as her glare still stared with searching orbs. ‘ _It’s **his** entire fault; it’s all his doing that made her like this!_ ’ Nathan almost tear up, starting to feel helpless as he recount the nights and moments when Y/N would be so freaked out that _this_ –whoever he’s staring right now –would surfaced out of her.

It was who protects her…

And never had Y/N needed some protecting _from_ Nathan.

And he cried.

And because of it, he didn’t become aware that the girl had let him go, or that his legs had given up and let him sitting on the floor, and that Hermione had things under control.

Y/N was wondering why Hermione was _so close_ and telling her to “Calm down,” and instructing her to “take a deep breath, like what I’m doing, yeah? Yes, that’s it.” And out of curiosity, she followed the girl’s coaching while she maps those chocolate eyes that were surveying her close up.

“Look at me.” Hermione checks, waiting for Y/N to follow what she asking, and when Y/N did with a small, confused smile, Hermione knew that she had performed her task well. She kept in mind that Professor McGonagall telling the truth about the Hearth having a bad temper if she ever expressed such emotion.

Only now does it confirm that Y/N have the same trait.

“I am looking at you.” Y/N kindly answered in return. But in the corner of her eyes, she saw something moved. “N-Nathan?” the girl noticed her friend standing up, shaking slightly, “W-what happened to you, why are you crying? Are you okay?”

Nathan knew the truth would hurt her.

“I-I fell down, was trying –” he got cut off by his own coughs “…was trying to reach the high shelves.”

And as his excuse got progressed in her mind, Y/N frowned.

“I… I don’t remember seeing you fall...” she whispers in suspicion and her eyes was starting to wide wee bit as she added “…a-and I was holding you up just a-a moment ago t-too.”

“You were just helping him out.” Hermione added to build the lie stronger, to stop the girl from panicking.

Y/N, looking back and forth between the two Gryffindor, ponder deeply as she tries to connect some of the dots. It was obvious that the statement was false, and there was this odd blank on her mind.

Like it used to when she…

“I did it again, did I…?” she realized

“N-no!” belted the boy.

Yet it goes to one ear and out to another as Y/N repeated “I did it again.” as she take a step back.

“Y/N calm down, you didn’t do anyone any harm.” assured Nathan, trying to get a hold of his friend but Y/N keeps taking a step back, putting distance as her eyes begin to get teary, “Y/N please –!”

Y/N’s distress had made her run away from the two and so Y/N exit the library, bumping into someone on her way but she continues on to exit the school, ignoring whoever called out her name.

Y/N didn’t really have any destination in mind, she simply let her feet takes her away from the eyes that followed her as she run through the hall. She manages to exit the Hogwarts Castle and again, her feet lead her away. She knew the path she was taking, the dirt footpath she come well aware of these months.

She needed the comfort of the Owlery.

She entered and climbs the stairs, to the same floor where Nagel seems to be and there she halts and cried, letting her knees give up and let her down on all fours with eyes expressing what words cannot.

She had done it again, her infamous breakdown had not yet cease away.

And it mocked her, tells her that she is, indeed, after all the things she tried, how much she tried to be a better person, she’s still that weak, helpless girl. And the look on Nathan’s face, how broken he had become, shaken, regretful. What had she done? ‘ _What have I said to him_?’

Hoots.

Y/N hadn’t been sure how long she had been crying, nor had see noticed that she was being surround by her feathery friends.

_Hoot, hoot._

Someone nip her ear and Y/N glance at her shoulder to see that Nagel had taken landing on it. He was looking her with curious eyes before rubbing his cheeks to her while likely purring. And despite how comforting the gesture is, Y/N still tears up.

“Oh Nagel, I think I’m going to lose Nathan now…” she cried, letting the owl perch by her laps while Scribble had return to the West Tower, saw Y/N, and took the spot where he used to be. “I hate this, I hate myself. I should have kept control, I shouldn’t have… Oh Gods, what if I started the fire again? Everything could have easily been burned a-and I could have hurt someone, I could have hurt Nathan too.”

 _Hoot, hoot._ Many hooting begin to start.

And Y/N grabs her wand from her wrist holster and cast a “ _Lumos_.” to light up her surroundings. Her feathery friends had come closer, no longer perched in their nest, and continued to encircle around Y/N. Still holding her wand, though unbothered to move it, Y/N closed her eyes as she tried to cease her blinded mind.

It’s too clouded to let her think.

So she hums before casting _Cantere musicorum_ non-verbally.

The sound of piano being played started and soon, a violin joined, just as Y/N remembers it. And her hair begins to change again, now shade of grey.

_“Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,_

_Lavender's green_

_When I am king, dilly, dilly,_

_You shall be queen”_

It was one of song being sung to Y/N when she was young, a lullaby to help her relax. She can remember Lilith in one of those nights when Megan was on her night shift, and Y/N was too afraid to sleep alone.

Admittedly, Lilith was no singer, would be often on off-tune but it was manageable, but after that night of dooming nightmare, she tried _for Y/N_ to be there, to hold her while she cried. And Y/N might as well admit that it was when she started to truly give the woman a chance to be family, seeing her _try_ convinced Y/N that it was time.

_“Who told you so, dilly, dilly,_

_Who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,_

_That told me so”_

Y/N could remember the day Lilith was suddenly in their home, having a dinner with the Reid family for the first time. She didn’t like it. Y/N felt as if her home was being intruded by this blonde woman’s presence. And she tried any possible way to send the message that Lilith L/N was unwelcomed in her home.

Yet the woman persisted, she keeps coming back.

But some months after all the craziness, Y/N had no choice but be comfortable since the woman basically _lived_ with them now. And after witnessing a kiss between them, Y/N _just had to_ ask what type of relationship Lilith has with Megan.

Lilith said she loves Y/N’s mummy.

_“Call up your men, dilly, dilly_

_Set them to work_

_Some to the plough, dilly, dilly,_

_Some to the fork”_

Y/N never saw two people so in love.

Even in the young age, and being open to many things, she knew how pleased her mother was when Lilith finally had the courage to confess the undying love she have for Megan _and_ Y/N by going down on one knee after a planned dinner on the comfort of home, _their home_.

And believe it or not, Y/N was the one to set the mood, telling her mother that she’d like Lilith as her other parent. And Y/N had hinted to Lilith about it, in one snowy morning, by blurting out “ _When’s the wedding? Uncle Dax and I want to be the bridesmaids._ ” while they shared some breakfast with Lilith and her alone in the house.

_“Some to the hay, dilly, dilly,_

_Some to thresh corn_

_Whilst you and I, dilly, dilly,_

_Keep ourselves warm”_

Finally then, the two got married happily and Y/N had let the two share their honeymoon –which her uncle Dax explained that Megan and Lilith had to wrestle for a bit to see who was gonna be the man of the house –while she stayed with her uncle and cousin Dane.

_“Lavender's green, dilly, dilly,_

_Lavender's blue_

_If you love me, dilly, dilly,_

_I will love you”_

Y/N had never seen her mummy so happy, with tears releasing her relief when Y/N finally called Lilith ‘mum’ for the very first time. It was a slip-up actually, Y/N was just so happy to be able to play in the park with her parents since Megan and Lilith thought it would be good for her; she did almost perfect her test scores.

It was embarrassing (just a little) when Lilith asked her to say it again and both woman burst into tears when Y/N, with confident, said _“I love you, mommy, and mum.”_ as she held the ice cream in her hand.

_“Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly,_

_And the lamps play_

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly,_

_Out of harm’s way”_

It was strong.

As Y/N’s mind somehow drifted to Katie Bell, the girl with dirty blonde hair and fascinating smile, she could her feel her heart beat with uncertainty, though it was mostly clouded with happiness. And the feeling was becoming so strong. But, somehow along the line, Y/N knew her feeling was a hard thing keep hidden, hence Nathan did just confront her about it.

‘ _Nathan_ …’

_“I love to dance, dilly, dilly,_

_I love to sing_

_When I am queen, dilly, dilly,_

_You’ll be my king.”_

“ _I’ll keep you safe and sound_.” He said, but would Y/N be able to do the same for him?

_“Who told me so, dilly, dilly,_

_Who told me so?_

_I told myself, dilly, dilly,_

_I told me so.”_

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” a voice startled her.

Y/N had tensed and, in alarm, quickly stood up to meet the transparent eyes that ghost in the shadows with her wand drawn. She named the woman “Lady Helena.” with shaky breath. Had it been someone else she didn’t know; Y/N could have act other than formal.

“At ease, little one, I’m not here to hurt you.”

She yields her wand down and apologetically bowed, “A-ah, yes. I’m sorry; I didn’t know it was only you, Lady Helena.”

“Worry not, dear child,” smiled the woman and made a knowing look, “I saw you were too into your world to have noticed me sooner.”

Y/N’s eyes widen and let her hair changed back.

“I –that was…” Y/N tried to explain, inclined to make a lie if necessary, but found her own self unable to continue as the look on the woman’s face made it known that she wouldn’t believe Y/N even if she tried.

Seeing the girl had stop gaping like a fish, now refrain in trying further of the phrase that whatever she may have planned to say, Helena merely beckons her to “Follow me, Miss L/N, I have someone dreading to see how you’re doing.”

* * *

 

She, unsurprisingly, smelt like parchment and something like a meadow, image of spring, not too flowery though, but Y/N somehow expected it from the woman. ‘ _And tender…_ ’ it was the thought that passed her head when two bosoms trapped her. Y/N had to gasp for air when Minerva finally let her go.

The woman was kneeled before Y/N, holding her by the cheeks, inspecting her well being with keen eyes. “Miss L/N, are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?”

“I’m…” Y/N thinks it’s because of being in the presence of the woman she trust, the way her being here with Y/N just… do things to her. And with a simple, tired smile, she murmur “Fine.” before falling unconsciously into the woman’s arms.

Minerva caught her of course, and worried eyes glance at the ghost that stood still whilst watching them.

“I reckon she’s tired, dear, put her somewhere comfortable before we talk.” Helena instruct with soft voice, not wanting to wake the little girl.

Minerva did as told, unsure what to feel how light the girl feels in her arms, and put the girl down in the couch before summoning some blanket and pillow to help Y/N be comfortable in her sleep.

Minerva had been dreading all these time in her office, thinking of the worse and blaming herself for thinking that it was okay to depend on Hermione Granger for such important task as keeping an eye on Y/N.  Foolish as she is, Minerva did want to follow Y/N when she bumps into her in her way out of the library.

But Fat Friar had stopped her before she could even try.

Escorted back to her office by the Hufflepuff ghost, she was force to wait here and believe that the Gray Lady will find Y/N and bring the child to her. And after pacing on the floor, Minerva couldn’t stop herself when her door opened and the child had step in to her office, seemingly looking at her with red, puffy eyes.

It was so _painful_. The feeling in her chest, and how could the child bear with it was a scary thought. The fear that haunts Y/N, it was all too much. And Minerva finally understood how Y/N’s smile must have cost.

“Oh dear…” sighed Minerva as she kneels down, her hand brushing away Y/N’s hair so soft away from her face as Minerva finished tucking the girl into the blanket, “You poor child.” And she quietly gasp as the girl’s hair changes into a lighter color of her hair, pinkish as the girl subconsciously cuddled further into her touch.

She basically was holding Minerva’s full right arm. ‘ _With strong grip too._ ’ ponder Minerva as she chuckled at the idea, not bothered, rather she was glad that it seems to be comforting Y/N to hold on her arm.

“So you’ve known.” Helena implies, breaking the silent.

“I’ve got the idea hanging around.” Minerva admits without tearing her eyes away from the sleeping child, “She not very subtle when she thinks she’s alone.” She said, recounting the shows she watched each Friday nights at the Owlery.

“She’s scared of letting anyone know.” The ghost inserted, seemingly wanting to prove something. “Miss L/N have a lot of respect to give, she’s an honorable girl who isn’t afraid to go beyond the limit given, far more fearless than your Gryffindor cubs I’d say. And she’s far wise to what an 11 years old is suppose to think, but the child had to have a fear to know when to be brave. And I think you know this yourself, Miss McGonagall.”

“You’re right, Helena, and I solely agree. I will not feed those fears, worry not, but I do hope she’d talk to me about them.”

And Helena silently agreed with a nod, then wishing the woman a good luck and bidding of goodnights, whilst feeling assured that the child will be safe, before leaving the woman in control of the situation. And Helena thinks that perhaps it’ll be best to postpone their Thursday class now and send the message to Nathan Colt.

Minerva had been still, unsure if she’s supposed to wake the girl now or wait further. Minerva cared not if her absence in the Great Hall will be noticed; only heeding the need to be with the girl when she wakes.

She summoned a fire to the fireplace, warming the cold away, and let it flicker as she ponders. And slowly, those thoughts crumbled back to the pieces of the past. ‘ _Oh, she look much likes her…_ ’ zoned Minerva.

* * *

 

 **1950** _Timeline Past_ – Minerva’s 4th year in Hogwarts

She waits in her Professor’s room, waiting and watching, curiosity on mind as Minerva’s eyes look upon the wings behind the one sleeping fondly on the bed. It’s been days, soon to be week, after this fallen one had arrived and yet nothing more had happened. She hasn’t waked still and Minerva was starting to think that the girl might be dead in some ways, but had thought otherwise since she seen that chest heave in breathing.

As Professor Dumbledore had told, the Ministry of Magic didn’t gain any information about this. This secret had been well kept between her and her Transfiguration Professor while the man himself had put the responsibilities in Minerva’s shoulders to watch over the girl.

Minerva had books and her assignments to accompany her in her shift (she have more free time now since summer was soon to come but this fact didn’t stop the teachers from giving away works that required researches and time) so she had some little entertainment to focus on but that intention slowly fade as she find her eyes darting back to watch the girl on the bed.

‘ _Such features…_ ’ thought Minerva, her mind racing. ‘ _I don’t understand; had I really been chosen? Chosen to do what exactly, to just watch her sleep? Hearth, usually called as the heart of a fireplace… would you be as warm like it too? …Is it true? That you are merely a stray goddess? Wait, is she even suppose to exist here? Surely it’s why nothing had been recorded of this. It’s… she’s fascinating, really._ ’

Professor Dumbledore had advised that this was must kept as a secret. He had even given her a book, that he promised that he cannot read like she does, just so she could understand that the “Hearth” have connection throughout the history of everything.

She had read the Four Founder’s logs, how and when they’ve meet each other and the day that the voice that brought them together, given them the blessing to build Hogwarts as a school to teach youngsters into the finest witches and wizards.

It was bizarre, yet Minerva didn’t have any other choice than to believe. The said Hearth is front of her now, after all, so all of it must be true. Minerva suddenly still, having to catch sight of movement. She become alerted and patiently begin waiting, hoping that the girl would wake finally.

A groan, a sign of waking had Minerva standing up, tossing the book to her seat to take the space she ascends from. From the loveseat, Minerva carefully tiptoes her way next to the bed and as she did so, the girl was shifting and groaning more. The said girl suddenly sits upright and without blinking, set her eyes to Minerva’s widen pair.

No movements.

Minerva didn’t know what to do, honestly she had expected the girl to wake _when_ the Professor was around, and with him gone she’s helpless. She doesn’t know what the creature –woman? –was capable of. Minerva found herself speechless, stunned by those pair of eyes that begin flicking with different colors all at once.

It was grey at first then changes to blue that soon turn to purple as it widen then turn to a warm red as it smile heavenly, though the smile itself gave away nothing. Minerva caught the smell of rich earthy scent of the woods then, she imagines the trees’ wet and all was stinking with petrichor scent after the rain. More pleasant than the Forbidden Forest that surrounds the school. She only caught a clear sniff now because she never really dared to get this close before.

Her mind pictured a grassy field then and there was an overpowering sweetens scent that was conquering. Fragrance of sunflower rule over the Poppy flowers that abound the front line of the field and the Hyacinth that dress the harden road leading somewhere. Then the scenery changes into the view of the wide blue sea and in the breeze was its salty taste.

Minerva had never been in such place but she can see it clear as if it was in front of her really. And she took this trip within seconds of being indulged in the arm of the girl.

“What…” then, as it occurred, it ended. Minerva was then face to face with this woman of unknown, whose eyes exchanging colors back and forth from purple to yellow. It took Minerva’s breath away, to be this close to someone. Her cheeks were flushed surely, as she realizes that she felt naked with those eyes looking at her, taking her form. “I… err; a-are you umm;” Minerva couldn’t say anything clear as the girl begun to scotch closer in each second, now they were inches away from her lips did she halt.

‘ _So close… so, so close._ ’ in her mind, she chanted. Minerva was sharing breath with this girl now that they’re in this position. ‘ _What is she doing?_ ’ pondered Minerva, though, with her shaking state, she cannot voice a single vowel.

Then, the unexpected happens.

When the girl’s eyes turn completely yellow, beaming like the sunlight in a clear sky, did their lips touches finally. Minerva was taken back but couldn’t move away when her waist was secured still by those arms that she didn’t notice was around already her. “Uhmm!” gasp Minerva when someone’s hand had drift to her bums and this chance was not missed when a heated tongue enter her mouth.

Placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder, Minerva tried to push her away but that sweet yet sour taste that was spreading in her taste buds, the muskiness that’s feeling her lungs just so heavenly, made her, unlooked-for, so weak and thirsty for it. A sound, either from Minerva or the one advancing in this exchange, was the key to make it all stop.

When Minerva locks her gaze with the girl, whose eyes are now bright brown, did Minerva realize what truly happened. She was breathless, her back now on the mattress –which she question how it happened – and above her was the girl with her wings spread wide, and some of the furniture were interrupted from their stillness. Minerva’s breathe hitches; watching those pair of wings changes its color, from the grayness feathers to the whitest one.

Then, her mind felt a pang.

She groans out and screams as images floods her mind. She squirm under the hold of the creature straddling her but it was no use, she was trap in this –whatever it is that was happening to her. She saw sights unknown; she sees clouds below her, lands levitating from the ground, kingdom untold, faces blurred but named and the most peculiar things was the red sky. She sees no one had yet seen; hear no one can ever know, taste what could be not, feel what can be illusion.

Too many, too much, knowledge unrevealed was now given to her.

Minerva gasps as it ends. And when she catch the pair of eyes that belong to _her,_ Minerva saw that it was silver that soon changes to pink as she put weight into Minerva’s body. The Gryffindor’s hand had pulled her closer then, understanding all because of what was installed to her, and both of them, with _her_ wings as they’re source of warmth, sleep with contentment.

 _She_ found her **first** Chosen One.

* * *

 

 **1992** Timeline Present– Professor Minerva McGonagall Personal Quarter

How long had she been dazed? Minerva wasn’t aware, but only did she snap out of her mind when a squeaky voice called out for her. Minerva jerked and looks down, surprised to see an elf tagging the hem of her cloth, “Rommie?” 

“Mistress is about to miss lunch again, Rommie came here to remind her to eat.” the elf alarmed.

“I-I…” Minerva took a moment to compose her own self, somehow now safe to remove her hand when Y/N turn in her sleep, and cleared her throat. “I’m afraid I’m not willing to leave her here unsupervised, my dear, especially when she could wake up any minute only to be confused of her whereabouts. So, rather, could you bring me something to dine here, Rommie?” was Minerva’s kind request for the big eyes and bat-like ears elf.

“Rommie will do what Mistress asks of her.” and so the elf was gone by a pop, apparating to the kitchen to fetch what had been asked.

Minerva had snap herself when she realize she was standing flabbergast beside the couch. Blaster, she really needs to get a hold of herself. And so, Minerva headed to her study table and sat to her chair.

Her posture slump tiredly and she took off her glasses and let it rest on the corner of her table. Massaging her temples, she let a breath out. Minerva could not calm herself down, her breathing techniques doesn’t seem to help her in this situation, seeing how the girl is lying there not so far away, kipping deeply.

If only she could rest so sweetly. Everything had been so stressing, the threat that lurk in the castle and Hogwarts’ bloody Headmaster isn’t doing a thing about it, merely scheming in his office all day probably. Though he do keep the Ministry from stepping into the grounds, it’s not enough to bring Minerva comfort.

Students, the young children that are supposed to be learning under Hogwarts’ roof, are suffering and afraid. It’s tiring, but Minerva still has a duty to this girl, to her fallen one. Minerva made a promise, and she’s planning to keep it.

Hopefully, Y/N wakes up soon.


	13. Uncommon Dream

**Chapter 13**

“Thank you, Miss Granger. I reckon you can see your way out?”

The young, witty Gryffindor nods, but didn’t hasten to get out of the Deputy’s office. She had come to ask to meet the woman and report what had happened in the library when the Gray Lady had come to tell Nathan of the girl’s whereabouts publicly, seemingly sharing the news to the other curious ones, before he was asked to talk to her privately after.

“Is there something else you’d like to say?”

“N-no, I –” the brunette shook her head, “I just have a question to ask.”

“Well ask away, dear.”

“How is she, Professor? Is Y/N going to be alright?”

Minerva took off her glasses, and sigh deeply, “She’s currently asleep dear, so I cannot fathom her state clearly. But what I can tell is that the girl had been exhausted; surely things had been bottled in for so long. I express the same concern, Miss Granger, but for now, let’s leave her to rest.”

Again, Hermione nodded and merely excused herself out of the woman’s office and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she stood outside. The gargoyle looked at her oddly but Hermione ignored the statue and make way back to the Gryffindor’s Common Room, looking for Harry and Ronald.

Hopefully, Y/N would be okay.

“Did you find her?” Harry was the first to ask when she arrived, and among Ron and Harry was Nathan, who had been grimacing and staring blankly at the window all afternoon; Ginny was the one to report that seeing they shared classes and had interrogated Hermione about it. She knew something was up, and had come to Hermione since the redhead was well-informed that she was with the two before lunch.

And Nathan looked at her; his eyes always find hers when the trio find themselves talking in the subject of the Hufflepuff.

“I did.” Hermione said, mostly to Nathan. “She’s with Professor McGonagall, though I didn’t saw her personally, I’m sure she’s okay.”

And content with Y/N’s whereabouts, certain that the Deputy is keen to keep his friend safe, Nathan returns to his sulking, shutting the world away as he debate however will he will be able to meet the situation when he and Y/N see each other again.

Knowing the girl, Y/N will be sure to distance herself from him, already over thinking and sure to hide her pain, so as the Tom… Nathan had to chase after his Jerry, and he had to plan things through.

* * *

 

She was able to do a lot of paperwork when Y/N finally woke up. Weirdly, Y/N suddenly bolted up from her previous position and stayed still for a whole minute… Just sitting there, nonmoving, and with her eyes unfocused.

Minerva said nothing, curious of what the girl will do next.

A room dyed in candle lights, walls covered by shelves and shelves filled with books, and windows dictating the night time. Though the place itself was seemingly neat looking, Y/N can distinguish that the room hadn’t been clean for a while.

Strangely, she wasn’t too alarmed when Y/N realizes that she wasn’t in her dorm, nor she hadn’t woken up on her bed. The smell here was fantastic though. Blinking away her sleepiness, she caught sight of a silhouette sitting not far from where she is, though the candle light could only provide little details of whoever was sitting on the other side of the table.

“Mum?” was her guessing.

The bun was likely Lilith’s, since Megan had a pixie haircut the last time she saw her mother. But the theme of the room was amiss, Lilith wasn’t too fond of books nor did Megan have such collection decorating the master bedroom.

“Not quite, Miss L/N.”

Y/N was quick to rouse. “P-Professor McGonagall!” she gasps. And slightly panicking, she shutters “W-wha… w-v’ere am I?”

Minerva stood up from her seat and circle around her study table, throwing an assuring smile at her student then. “Calm down, dear, you’re in my quarters at the moment. You’ve been for awhile now.” inserted Minerva.

Y/N found that statement true, since the woman does seem comfortable in the room, her sanctuary. That made sense. Though this made her squirm a bit knowing she was put in a lion den. “H-‘ow did I get…?” Y/N cleared her throat when she felt its dryness.

“You don’t remember dear?” inquired Minerva with knitted eyebrows, grabbing a drinking glass and cast “ _Aquamenti._ ” that summon water for Y/N to drink. “Here, have this.”

“I, euh –z’ank you…” Y/N then drank the water quite hungrily. A content sigh left her lips then. “That’s the best water I ever had.” Y/N muttered under her breath, accent disappearing, but the woman chuckled still, hearing it.

While she was drinking though, memories begin to make out in her mind and Y/N begin to recall how Lady Helena had escorted her into the Deputy’s office and her fainting out of exhaustion into the woman’s arms after.

“Now tell me dear, where had you gone to?” Minerva said softly, though was still sounding interrogating.

Y/N hang her head, recognizing the woman’s authority, and sigh in defeat. “Lady Helena had found me in the Owlery, Professor.”

Minerva’s eyebrow rose and her eyes twinkle in delight as she pondered ‘ _I should have known_ …’

And taking the woman’s silence as a sign to continue, Y/N added “It’s the first place that came in mind after...” in a whisper, afraid to even continue the sentence. Playback, she can still remember every detail of Nathan’s face, Hermione’s uncertain look, the way her mind played trick on her begin to scare her again. “…I merely had sought for comfort.” was the end of her confession.

“That’s quite alright, Miss L/N.” Minerva stated softly, aware of the tears that threaten to spill from the girl’s eyes, “Though it’s still a wonder to me why you chose the Owlery instead. I could have sworn you could have been okay in your house’s Common Room.”

“Preference, Professor,” Y/N shrugs, “not that I’m not fond of the Common Room, but it’s a matter of where I’ll be more in peace. Though the library would be usually where I can deem myself without restriction but the Owlery is where I can sing – _I mean,_ be alone in thought completely.”

Y/N was pouring out like a fountain of truth. Y/N doesn’t like the idea of lying to the woman who seem so kind to her, the woman Y/N deemed to be her _icon_ or idol, whatever you may call it. Hopefully, the woman didn’t notice her slip. Her singing is very personal after all.

Minerva nods in understanding and join Y/N in the couch, in front of dancing fire that warm them enough from the cold breeze of the upcoming December. “Is something troubling you?” asked Minerva sensitively, aware of what scars she might be poking, since she doesn’t want to scare the girl.

Somehow, Y/N caught that the woman wasn’t merely asking her about her current well-being, reading inch of Minerva’s face, and suddenly felt like she was back in her 5 years old body, inclined to spill the truth to that therapist who keeps beckoning her to say _it_ inside a room filled with toys to distract her from his intension of greater good.

She shudders.

“I…”

Could Y/N really risk it? Could she really show this amazing woman what’s been kept untouched all these years and discuss it so casually like friends chat about the weather? No… of course not.

So she smiles and says “Of course I am Professor, though I do apology about fainting on you, I do admit that I’ve had been so stressed and had lack of sleep in some other night, but I’m alright now.”

She tried to keep it all in, to keep in control, to prevent any sign from slipping, really… but…

Curse her weakling self, her pathetic willpower…

Curse that look of patience and understanding that morph on Minerva’s face…

And curse these bloody tears that spilled without her control.

“I could have – _hic –_ hurt him.” She weeps, palm covering her face to hide the look of her weak self. And the arms of the woman envelop her securely made Y/N cried further, curling to the woman’s lap as she cried in the crook of Minerva’s neck. “I don’t wanna lose Nathan… I don’t want to be like _him_.”

And Minerva then took noticed that Y/N hair changed, morphing in dark purple, the color of her regrets, and knew that the feelings must have run deep to make Y/N let go. Without thinking of the restriction, Minerva touched the girl’s hair in awe.

Only for Y/N to become aware of her mistake, making her lean away, caught sight of her hair as she look over her shoulder, and for her to return the color back to its natural shade.

“Miss L/N…” gulps Minerva, surprised.

“P-Professor…” Y/N shuttered, her state of façade now crumbling and she’s crying more, “I-I… please, I –” Minerva could see everything falling down. Fear was visible and spreading, tears raining down and Y/N was backing away, shaking vividly. “O-oh gods…” moaned the girl as Minerva stood up, approaching her in a careful manner.

“Dear girl, calm down, it’s alright.” Minerva cooed softly and this immediately received a respond from the girl, whose breath hitches in surprise, “Y/N, we are in a world of magic, _this_ does not make you seem less.” Minerva continues on, though she was thinking deeply for a moment as Y/N stiffed still. “Sweetie, what’s a Transfiguration?” started Minerva and she received a questioning look from the girl, but nevertheless, Y/N still speaks.

“T-Transfiguration,” Y/N got along with Minerva, “is a branch of magic that focuses on the alterative of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure.”

Minerva’s plan was to use this to distract Y/N, having her to think of something else before she strikes with what she really wanted to explain. “Yes, correct, Miss L/N, very good.” praised Minerva, having Y/N in arms length without the girl shaking. “Now, had you ever heard of an Animagus, Miss L/N?”

“Y-yes Professor,” answered Y/N, “though I only have come across the subject here and there when I was in the library. I truly got curious upon knowing… that you are one.”

The woman nodded with a ghost smile on her face. “So tell me, what you have learned in this subject?” pondered Minerva, truly invest in what the girl will say.

Y/N was silent a bit, trying to collect her thoughts and recount what she had read as she had already read further than the required books had given. “A-Animagus is an ability to morph o-one’s self into a form of animal.” Y/N started. “It’s a skill that can be learned, un-unlike the hereditary skill of a Metamorphmagus.”

‘ _Perfect!’_ pondered Minerva, and now, if she could just explain “What about Metamorphmagus, Miss L/N, are you aware of what it is?”

“N-no Professor, I haven’t truly gone that far ahead.” said Y/N. “All I know about it is that one can control what physical changes they wish to –well, change.”

“You’ve likely got it on point, Miss L/N,” nodded Minerva, “but before we go on, I would prefer us sitting down while we’re in this matter.” And then, the woman gesture the couch and Y/N had go on and sit down while Minerva fetch the tray of food. “Here, we’ll both likely miss dinners so I had an elf to bring these to us.”

“N-no I’ll be –” Y/N tried to decline but the sound of her stomach grumbling to disagree to what she’s about to say to simply stops her from talking any further. If she recalled correctly, she also had missed lunch so she could only blush as her stomach continued to complain.

Minerva smiled, containing her own chuckle so that Y/N would be embarrassed wouldn’t grow, and simply hand the girl the plate. “Eat.” she dictated.  Y/N only nodded and so they ate in total silent.

Y/N was first to finish and she simply put the plate to where Minerva pointed to, which was the tray and the woman soon followed and at the same time, a pop interrupt their silence. Y/N gasps with widen eyes and her eyes follow the little fellow. “Rommie,” was the name it spoke, “will be taking them now, Mistress.”

“Ah, yes, thank you, Rommie.” Minerva smiled down the elf who hurried the tray while Y/N was too surprised, still gapping, to do anything else than stare. She had seen one of those before, once back with Madame Pince, but the little fellow had been so shy to talk to her and had disappeared in quick pop.

“W-what was that, Professor?” ponder the beaming Hufflepuff as she recover from her surprise.

“An elf, Miss L/N, they are likely found in family’s manor, especially to the Purebloods, but we had them working in the kitchen here in the castle.” Minerva informed but quickly dismisses the subject, wanting them to focus on the real matter she needed to discuss with the young Hufflepuff. “Now, Miss L/N, I would like to talk to you about Metamorphmagus.”

Y/N noticed the seriousness in the atmosphere and sat with straight posture, and she cleared her throat then. ‘ _This had gone on for so long, why is it getting harder and harder to control now? I never had a hard time to keep it at bay before…_ ’ Internally, she felt doomed, but outside, she kept a brave face.

“Talk away Professor.” Y/N conveys; feeling overwhelmed by the thought of being expelled, being outcast again.

“I need you to listen to me carefully, Miss L/N.” Minerva stated with her voice stern. She needs the girl to hear what she’ll be saying next, need Y/N to _understand_ it. And when Y/N nodded, she took her cue. “Metamorphmagus are born, _not_ made.” and continued to explain the trait they possess as being born as one.

Minerva was progressing each emotion flicking in the girl’s face and, much to her delight, the girl was open and letting Minerva _see_ it all. And when she ends the discussion, the girl was in deep thought.

“B-but that’s impossible! _He_ and my mum –Megan, is Muggles! I’m a Muggleborn!” declared Y/N, still not getting it.

Understanding, Minerva only gestured Y/N to sit back down. “I didn’t say you weren’t dear,” Minerva input then when the girl obeyed, “but it seems that your mother is a descended from a Pureblood. Your grandfather was a wizard himself, and soon, like how the whole family does, cut off his connection from the Wizarding World. It had been a mystery to all where he might gone off like the rest of the Reid family, but my guess is that he settle into the comfort of a Muggle’s life.

“And when your grandmother bares your mother, it turns out that Megan ends up as a Squid while your uncle Daxellion had gain magic for himself. And as it seems now, both of your grandparents decided to keep the magic out of your mother’s life.”

“I…” gulped Y/N, somehow feeling the dots connects themselves. Y/N did tend to see a weak light coming from her mother once in a while, and Lilith merely been colored by her emotions. She also believed Minerva about her uncle though, seeing that the man did ‘weird’ things back in her stays to his abode. “So… am I truly a Metamorphmagus?”

“Yes,” nodded Minerva, “as it seems so. The possibility is yourself, Miss L/N, and if you wish, perhaps you could ask your uncle for the information of your grandfather about his heritage this upcoming Christmas Holidays, I’d think that would be best.”

Y/N nod too, “I think so too.” and sighs, “Pardon me for asking, but h-how did you know all about this, about my family?”

“I have interrogate the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, about it when I… _heard you_ in the library this passed Hallowe’en.” confessed Minerva, darting her eyes away from Y/N’s.

“Y-you…” trailed Y/N, recalling the discussion she trade with her best friend back that tine in the library. “You heard me… about…” she then got the point and rushed out the question of “How much have you heard, Professor?”

A sigh and Minerva, looking guilty, confessed “All.”

Y/N then jerked up, hitting the coffee table with her knee and did wince, but alas ignore it, and stood up in search for a getaway route, only to be stop by Minerva when the woman got a hold of Y/N’s wrist.

“Please, Miss L/N, settle down. I will explain and I need you to listen when I do.”

“What is there to explain, _Professor_?” Y/N couldn’t help but hissed, feeling hurt and scared, _violated._ “I have heard you loud and clear; you have validated my need of privacy, eavesdropped on me and my friends, and dug into my personal life without even my content! What else is there to say?” belted the girl, her hair changing from red to its natural color.

‘ _Conceal, don’t feel._ ’ chanted Y/N in her mind, having to practiced it, and long way perfected it, Metamorphmagus or not, she will not herself slip away.

“I was concern!” declared Minerva, leveling the girl’s tone of voice. “I _am_ concern, for your well-being. I have promised your parents that I will look after you here.” was a lie Minerva pretended to be true. There was no vow, just her need to know the Hearth will be safe, for _Y/N_ to be safe.

“So that’s what I am, huh?” inquired the Hufflepuff, stoic but glaring, “Just a responsibility that’s needs to be done.”

“No!” Minerva huffed, realizing things were backfiring. “Dear, it’s not like that. Just please –if you would just listen to me!” she hold the girl’s arm much tighter when Y/N tried to escape. Minerva pulled the girl from an embrace and thanks Merlin Y/N didn’t fight the force. “I care for you, child, not just as my student but deeply as I could care for a child. Back then, when you spoke about your father –”

“He is not my father!” boomed the girl, feet stumping to release the tension building in her and YN gritted her teeth to stop herself from complaining about that matter.

So Minerva rephrases her statement. “When you spoke about _him_ , I got the sense that something was wrong so I consult the Headmaster but he declared that he known what was it all about yet had acted not for it’s not, in his words, _his business_. So in the heat of the moment, I beat the information out of him so do not blame him, dear, it was all me.”

“Hmm.” was the respond Minerva got and she settles with that.

She continues to explain. “When he told all he got, I then consult your mother then, alone. I needed to be sure and Megan had provided all proof of my theory.”

Y/N was silent but now holding into Minerva’s green cloak as if it was what keeping her from standing. “What did she say?” her voice was low and soft, croaky, in the edge of crying again.

“She told me that since birth, you hair would always change color, style and length, though your eyes were more active. It would only switches between (e/c), hazel, and yellow each day.” Minerva trailed off, combing the girl’s hair in the progress. There was small, muffled, weeping sound coming from Y/N. “I knew then that something was up, that you could be a Metamorphmagus, but I needed more information to be sure, so I talk to your uncle myself.”

“You talked to uncle Dax?” inquired Y/N, surprised at this news.

“Yes,” nodded Minerva when the girl leans away a bit, “though I had been his teacher, the only way I could found him was because of your mother. Apparently, he lived in one of your grandfather’s residence and has a strong concealment around the accommodation that it took me a while to find it. I also got chased by a pack of wolves before I could even find him.” Minerva couldn’t help but cringes a little, remembering to being showering those werewolves’ saliva.

And, with her eyes flicking with colors, this made the Hufflepuff laugh for the first time here and Minerva couldn’t stop but chuckle along. “Oh Blimey, I can imagine it happening.” commented the girl as she continues to laugh. Y/N tried to muffle her laugher as she cover her face but it was still loud, “I can’t get it off my head.” she whine.

“Well it is an _experience._ ” Minerva added and the girl was belting with laughter, “Unforgettable, truly.”

“Oh Merlin, I can’t stop, make it stop!” giggled Y/N, still stuck in a laughing manner, though after a while, with Minerva laughing along, they ended it with a sigh. “Well, I’d pay lot of galleon to see that for myself.”

“Oh shush it child.” scold the woman, though there was a smile on her face. “That was a one-time only.”

“Ah.” pouted Y/N but, nevertheless, didn’t push to subject any further and instead return to their topic. “What did uncle Dax told you by the way?”

“Not much, saying he wishes to tell it to you personally.” Minerva admitted and this receives a frown from the Hufflepuff. “Miss L/N, do know I simply respect his wishes and that he wanted for me to send his regards for you and he wants you to visit him in the holidays, if you wish to know further of what I discussed with him.”

“I understand.” sigh Y/N, her shoulder doing a slump posture. “I kind of expect that of him, he doesn’t like me knowing things by other people, uncle Dax had always been direct with me.”

“He always has been that type of boy –well, now man.” Minerva chuckled before she turns quite serious again. “I’ve actually didn’t know he was a relative, not until your mother had mentioned him. If I’ve known you were his niece, it would have made sense to me the very first time I thought of it.”

Y/N nodded and sigh, feeling quite drained… _emotionally_ drained. She wipes the tears stained in her face and tried to put back her smile. She nervously chuckled when she begin to feel guilty about accusing her teacher – _the woman_ who cared enough to solve her own problems.

“Sweetie,” Minerva called out for her after the long range of silent and her hand reaches out to caress Y/N’s cheeks, “I know you had a long day and you should go, while everyone is still in the Great Hall, and take a good rest.” and with that statement, Minerva placed a kiss on the Hufflepuff’s forehead to cease that frown.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” nodded Y/N though she wanted to stay within the woman’s caring touch. It reminds her of her Megan and Lilith consulting her when she had a bad day at school or a nightmare at night. Y/N was truly feeling homesick. “T-thank you Professor, I –for tonight I mean.”

“All is my pleasure dear, you needed it. I know” Minerva said and quickly shuts her mouth, not wanting to voice out ‘ _As I needed it as much._ ’

* * *

 

Walking in an empty hall never felt more dreadful as tonight. With the click of her one-inch heel echoing in the hall, Y/N was too lost in her thought to care. ‘ _I can’t believe what just happened, and uncle Dax is a wizard after all this time too._ ’ pondered Y/N and she sighs, feeling like a zounderkite for not actually realizing her Uncle’s secret after finding herself being a witch.

And not only that but Professor McGonagall knows –well, _could_ possible know –what happened between her and _him,_ Y/N’s biological parent –the woman wasn’t really specific at what she said about _knowing_ so there’s a chance that Megan didn’t share _everything_ to Minerva, Y/N do hope that her mother didn’t.

Y/N refuses to call _him_ ‘father’ for he doesn’t have that right anymore, always just ‘he’ or ‘him’ after he was finally gone out of her life. She shudders though, at that recounting some part of her life but put her thinking in a halt when she hears a voice echo along with her heel. She stopped walking and listened closely.

“ _Come on closer, let me feast on you._ ” It chanted and a sound of metal clanging followed.

Quickly, Y/N was alarmed. She knew that voice; it was the same one before they caught Mrs. Norris petrified! She marked that sound in her mind so Y/N was sure she’s not mistaking. Hurriedly, close to the wall, she followed the trail of the metallic sound, which she guesses to be inside the wall. It had to be.

“Hogwarts, I need to find whoever’s doing that!” she bellows, out of desperation to catch the suspect. And taking two swift turns, Y/N caught sight of someone walking in the hall, long red hair following their trail.

Y/N, somehow overlooking her task, called out “Ginny?” and quickly run after whoever she saw, “Hey, Ginny, wait up!”

The person stops and turn, and Y/N’s eyes met with pair of coffee-brown eyes she knew too well. Before she knows it, Ginny Weasley bolted again.

“Ginny, please!” and Y/N was smart enough to catch Ginny this time, and she, without shame, tackled the Gryffindor girl into the corridor’s floor. Ignoring the Gryffindor’s yelp of surprise and pain, she bellows “No! No more running away, Ginevra Molly Weasley! I won’t let you get away this time!”

And after pinning the girl’s arms above her head, Ginny stops struggling with a shout of “Okay, _okay,_ I give up!” and panting the air she lost, the redhead added “Salazar’s snake, you’re heaver than you look.”

“So it’ll take me having you down in the ground to finally talk to me again, huh?” frowned Y/N, feeling upset again. She feels joy to be seeing Ginny once more –to actually be face-to-face with the redhead –but the circumstances that brought them alone and talking wasn’t something she’s fond of doing again, honestly. “Is it gonna be like this now?”

This brought a guilty look to show on the redhead’s face. “Y/N I –”

“Had I upset you, did something you didn’t approve of? I thought you were my friend, Eve, and I tried, hoping you’d come back being one and talk to me, but you keep avoiding me… _running_ away from me instead.”

Y/N had done a lot crying for one day yet the floodgates on her eyes hadn’t stopped.

Ginny stared, eyes widen as teardrops land on her face.

Y/N let go of her hold on Ginny’s hand and stood up, Ginny following her lead, before setting distance between her and ginger as she confess “I’ve been so patient, I tried to understand, but I can’t because _I don’t know_ what happened between us. One day we’re so close and the next, you wouldn’t even look at my way. Just tell me if you hate me… Maybe that way I could get a closure if you don’t want me to be your friend anymore, Eve.”

“Y/N no!” gasp Ginny, rambling “No, no, Merlin’s pants, no, I don’t hate you Y/N, I could never hate you. You’re the greatest person I know and ever the caring friend I could ever ask for but right now… right now isn’t the best time. I’m sorry, I really am.”

“I just want us to go back like before, I really like how close we were back then Eve, and I’m really worried about you. I can give you all the time you need but please, _just please_ don’t avoid me like that again, Eve…” Y/N wraps her arms on the girl, pleading “I beg you.” in a whisper.

And in defeat, Ginny return the embrace, “I’m so sorry for shunning you like that… I just… I’m scared of what’s happening.”

“Me too, Ginny…” confessed Y/N, holding the girl tighter, closer, “I’m scared too.” And she placed a tender kiss on Ginny’s forehead as her hand find the girl’s, holding it. “But be brave, may your fear be the reason of your courage. Don’t let it get to you… whatever happens.”

“Eh…?” gapes Ginny, taken back from the sudden inspiration coming from the Hufflepuff. And for a moment there she suspect that Y/N might have known that… it had been her.

…But Y/N continued her speech.

“We don’t know what’s really happening, Eve, but I swear to you, I won’t let anything happen to you. Whatever may haunt this hall will not touch you,” and Y/N made sure to set the promise with a squeeze of her hold on the redhead’s hand before trying to lighten up the air by stating “besides, I’ve heard that Salazar’s heir only had set their interest on Muggleborns.”

And to see her oblivious smile made Ginny sigh in relief, though guilt sets in and she had to hide it, and she did by hugging Y/N. And the other girl stayed unaware of her inner tremble as Y/N happily returns the embrace.

“Y/N, chap, there you are!”

Another voice boomed in the empty hall and Y/N lean away from Ginny to glance over her shoulder. Black hair, goggles equip on her head, and cognac eyes describe Ella Nelson, who jogged towards them with pleased smile.

“Oh thank Merlin’s beard, I was looking everywhere for you!” Ella chirped before glancing at the Gryffindor, though not the blond boy that would usually be beside Y/N, “Oh… hey Ginny.” She greeted with an awkward wave, feeling unsure of how to act with the girl’s presence.

Mia does harbor so much hatred for this female Weasley, Ella would know that since her sister would rave to her when they talk. Which only means _always_ since Ella tend to have an hour or two on their Common Room with her sister before they sleep.

And Ella found it a bit annoying how happy Mia had been when the seemingly redhead become distanced towards her friends, _especially_ towards Y/N. It wasn’t a good thing, Ella told her that, and it did brought Mia some shame seeing she’s celebrating what Y/N was mourning for.

“Hey.” Ginny said back, scotching closer to Y/N shyly.

And Y/N smiled when she realize that, glad that the girl she meet hadn’t completely changed after all.

“Anyways,” Y/N broke the silence that tried to go on, “why were you looking for me, El? Is there something wrong?”

“You tell me, little babe.” Ella implies, crossing her arms as she towered Y/N with a bit frown. “First, I didn’t see or heard from you all afternoon!” Y/N look down, feeling a bit guilty that she manage to upset Ella, “And, secondly, your Nathan had been moping around, looking as if he had been crying and he hadn’t said a word to everyone!” but hearing that made her faced the older Hufflepuff again.

“What’s going on?” Ella continued and her voice soften as she commented, “You two are never apart for this long, Y/N. And I might not have known you guys all well, still, I’m sure the hell of this isn’t a good thing.”

“It’s…” gulp Y/N, processing everything that Ella just reported to her. Had this affected the boy as much as it did to her? And he’s been like it the whole day? Oh Gods, she had been stupid, be such a self-centered fool! Of course he’ll prefer to see her after that, after what she did. He’s probably _worrying for her_. He’s probably _blaming himself._

That’s not right, he didn’t do anything wrong!

‘ _Nathan… oh, dear Merlin what had I done to you? And yet, even after that, you’re still… you still… Gods, I’m **the** zounderkite_.’

And Y/N had been still for a while that Ginny needed to see if she could get Y/N’s attention. She hadn’t been aware of the conflict between Y/N and Nathan, she tried her best to avoid them and not get herself looking their way, hoping to cease the guilt and listened to voice of her own that says it would have been the best, for herself and for them.

 “Y/N…?” she called gently and tug at Y/N’s hand.

And when the girl faced her, Ginny widen her eyes.

The devastated look on Y/N’s face, the way her lips quiver and her other free hand covering it as tears spilled from her eyes, Ginny could have never expect this night to turn up like this… with Y/N suddenly fainting after a faint call of “Nathan.” into her arms.

Ella rushed to her Ginny, seeing that she might not handle Y/N’s weight, and was surprised, when she pulled the other Hufflepuff towards her, when she distinguish the sudden lightness as they huddle around Y/N.

Ella lightly slap Y/N by her cheek, checking to see if the girl was awake, “Y/N? Y/N! Shit!” Ella cursed then when Y/N stayed unconscious as she shook her. She stood up, carrying the girl bridal way. “Come on! We gotta bring her to the Hospital Wing!”

* * *

 

Y/N’s dream was, again, concerning a dimly lit, long-ass chamber filled with weird-looking stone statues that entwine with more serpents that rose to a ceiling that is too dark to see, it also cast a long, black shadows through the odd, greenish, cold walls with a creepy theme.

Though, this time, what surprises her was the large, long living serpent hissing in front of her in the absent of the man she saw last  time. It begin circling Y/N when sure it had her full attention, whilst doesn’t seem to be trapping her, and Y/N watched it, photographing the way it looked by her eyes alone.

It looks unkind, fierce and definitely deadly. It was large, like 60 feet long large, and it mouth wouldn’t have any trouble if ever it chooses to eat her right here, right now. Still, despite the look, the hissing, and their prey-and-predator state, Y/N dares to look straight into its eyes.

And it lowered itself down, head touching the wet floor and merely stayed there, until Y/N decided to play her hand by its snout. And it closed its eyes as Y/N murmur, “So… euh; would it offend you for me to define you submissive? Very loyal, I can see… but, just… _what are you_?”

The ancient beast cared not to answer, under the order of its master –merely because in exchange for the ability to occupying this girl’s dream –and merely hissed “ _Follow, follow me there.”_

And to Y/N it sounded, not as a command, but a request and out of faint of heart, she obliged.

The snake leads her deeper into the corridor, and now beckoned to enter the mouth of Salazar’s statue –she _thinks_ that it’s Salazar, the snakes, the green, it was starting to dawn on her –and there she was put to another hallway, only were there two doors waiting in the end for her.

And out of the blue, the beast was gone.

Y/N was all alone and suddenly in front of a door, and her hand –paler than it used to be –opened the knob and entered without a word. Y/N was bewildered at what she was seeing, the room was marbles blocks plain but it wasn’t what got her in awe, it was the sword in the middle of the room.

A golden handle, with white-silver lining decorating, and there was foreign lettering written on it. A name… _Arthur_. And the sword was half-way plugged in to the floor, and not far from it was a fireplace, unlit bonfire seemingly waiting.

Her hand –that she isn’t in control of –took a hold of the sword, giving it a firm grip, and Y/N feel the sword, and whole floor _vibrate_ underneath her feet –which was now bare and cold because of the tiles –and warmth indulged her as the bonfire suddenly roared with flames.

It calls her.

But what further intrigues her was the box that appeared with the fire and, despite its nature to burn, the wooden box stayed unbothered by the heat. And curiosity get the best of her, seeing that she had loose her grip on the sword, the desire to take possession of the box whelms her dreaming self. But as soon as her skin no longer make contacts with the sword, the fire swallowed the box once again and disappeared, leaving Y/N cold again.

But suddenly, from the fireplace, blows a strong wind that carries a rough, deep voice that hissed “ _They do not know, no heir –never for them. It isss yoursss to handle, it alwaysss been._ ” And when Y/N squint her eyes to avoid getting dust in her eyes, she was still sure that she saw a man in green appearing before her before darkness pulled her awake.

Sweating, she heavily breathed as she placed her shaking hand by her pounding heart. And comes with her wake from such dream was the burn on her thigh. She hissed at the sudden sensation, quickly taking off the blanket off her to feel the cold air of the room, which didn’t held her at all.

She was even more surprised when she pulls her trouser down to witness the script glowing, reforming its form. It was so painful, but not enough to let panics set in. It was like a dog biting you but thanks to her pain tolerance, she could only compare the burning feeling to a bite of an ant. So, she bear with it in silent until it was gone.

Nobody was avail to see this since Y/N was alone, thank Merlin.

When it stops, Y/N was panting in pain, it was still burning but less –a feeling close to summer’s heat, irritating but not burning –and she prioritized to calm herself down before investigating. And when her pounding heart returns to its normal, beating pace, she intended just that.

And… it’s still a mystery.

Each of characters themselves was looking just the same as it was before, though the curves are more detailed… _flowery_. ‘ _A garden of words._ ’ was the first thing that came in mind, and she could have laughed at the silly thought but…

‘ _Close to that…_ ’

Y/N blinks. ‘ _I actually forgot that I can ask you things now._ ’

‘ _It took you a while to realize that, I’m not surprise._ ’ The woman’s voice dictates, and Y/N can hear humor in her voice. ‘ _Worry not; I’ve got enough patience until I’m noticed._ ’

And Y/N waited for the voice to continue.  But she didn’t. ‘ _So_ … _?_ ’

‘ _So what?_ ’ the voice trails on, lace with innocence. ‘ _I think we both have other… matter to pay attention to, don’t you think?_ ’

Y/N pouted, feeling a little upset to be left in the dark, but sighs as she rests her eyes on the fresh menthol curtain that surrounds her. She took a moment to figure out where she is. There’s a small absent in her mind, but the thought of the Hospital Wings let her believe that someone brought her here.

…That someone being Ella and Ginny.

She pause, her mind drifting in the thought of Katie Bell again, the idea surprising herself, but then it leads to another Gryffindor, Nathan Colt, her best friend as she pondered ‘ _Does he know I’m here?_ ’

Then it hits her, the memories. The talk she shared with Professor McGonagall then her confronting Ginny, their reconciling, and the arrival of Ella with her report about the blonde boy. She couldn’t imagine the look of their faces while things were happening with Y/N’s knockout.

Y/N hopes she wasn’t much of a burden.

“I know you’re in there.” She murmurs, just a little loud to make sure she’s heard. “You can come in, please. I rather you do.” And she stared as she waits for whoever was watching to step in. And they did. Small with big eyes, rugged clothing, small, skinny body, it was an elf. Y/N smiles, hoping the creature won’t run away like the first one she saw. “Hello.”

The small guy started shaking.

“Oh no, please,” Y/N kneeled in the bed, showing she’s not a threat as she  puts her hands up in surrender, “I won’t hurt you, dear.” The creature blinks. “I am rather curious of why you’re watching over me?”

He started shaking again and shook his head in refusal to answer.

“I-I see…” Y/N mumbled. “That’s okay, no pressure dear. But can you at least tell me your name?”

The elf glances away, considering talking, and mumbled, as quite as he can, “O-Obbie.”

This put a delight smile on Y/N’s face to hear the little guy spoke, “Well, Obbie,” she glee, “I’m glad to be your friend, my name is –”

The elf’s, if possible, eyes widen as he recur “F-friend?” interrupting Y/N.

“Uh-huh,” Y/N abruptly nodded, beaming, “you’re my new friend now.” But not wanting to force it in the small creature, she inquired “Is that okay with you?”

He blinks again, “B-but why? Master tells Obbie no one could be friend with Obbie.” And the little fella quickly covered his mouth and squeak, hiding behind the curtains again as he chants “Obbie shouldn’t have said that! Master would be mad, Obbie shouldn’t have said that!”

Y/N tilted her head a bit, wondering the sudden reaction. “Obbie, are you okay?”

“Master will be mad at Obbie, Obbie shouldn’t have said that to the miss. Obbie failed and got caught too!”

“Oh dear, surely your Master wouldn’t be mad.” Y/N tried to assure, though despite her knowledge of who could this elf serving, she continue to try and calm the shivering –she can tell because the curtain he’s currently hiding from was _shaking_ –elf. “You’re wonderful after all; surely everyone would like to be friend with you Obbie.”

And curious, he peek through the edge of the curtains to see the little miss was smiling at him so gently, such rare look he gets from witches and wizards, and Obbie couldn’t help but melt at it.

Such oddity, his Master, Obbie doesn’t understand why he was put with such task to stay as a lookout for this witch… and the fact that he got caught (since he knew the miss wouldn’t have seen him there as he was carefully camouflaged), and that wasn’t part of the order. And recounting that, he let a squeak again and Apparate away, back to his master’s dungeon to report everything and that he failed.

Y/N blinks as the elf disappeared with a pop; realizing that she left alone as the curtains fall steady again. She pouts, though not entirely upset with it, thinking ‘ _I must have scared the fella._ ’ as merely tuck her body underneath the blankets again. ‘ _Merlin, it’s cold_.’ She shivered.

“Mrreow.”

A faint sound interrupted her silence and before Y/N could question its whereabouts, a cat had joined her to bed and revealed a pair of icy slit e yes that glows in the dark. “Pixie.” she named the cat.

The Siamese cat had rest by the blankets then, meowing her own greeting as she place wet kisses by Y/N’s chin.

Y/N truly does appreciate her familiar especially that Pixie tends to show up to give simple comfort that Y/N needed. And now, as the cat purrs by her side, Y/N gave Pixie a pat, rubbing below the cat’s ear too.

The invitation to sleep was tempting, despite how Y/N wanted to think more of today, but as Pixie continued to purr so loud, beckoning her to lay down with her, Y/N was defeated and cuddled up with the Siamese cat.

But as she waits for slumber to take her, Y/N remembers that vivid dream, the man that spoke to her, and the serpent that led her, then the room, the sword, the fire and that wooden box. ‘ _This is more than everyone’s making it out to be._ ’ She figured as she closed her eyes, and finally, surrenders to sleep.

 


	14. To fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late hehe  
> sorry  
> but I'm on the rush and got a heavy headache too  
> We got drag in this long-ass road and I HAVE TO SIT THE BACK  
> do you know that feeling that you're world is spinning and you want to puke but you can't  
> and now this fucking driver is driving like being chased by invisible Dementors  
> ?? you got that?

**Chapter 14**

He stood by the hill with two other younglings, watching as the pack of hunters navigates their kill, their hunt not so far. He would have loved to join, but had been told to watch and learn how the adults play the game. And he had watched as they plan the tactic, their position in completely silent, they’ve done it all as one.

And one, fully black wolf, watched keenly, eyes focused on the white wolf by the distance. And he was amazed.

His newly young pack mates complain, grunting but made no loud noise to alert the pack of caribou that they had been watching. And he paid the others no mind; the alpha had been clear about his lessons.

_Patience is virtue._

So he didn’t mind the wait, it only fill in more suspense honestly.

Cooperation was the key, the strategy is to find advantage in your environment, discover the favor of the weather and search for weakness from your prey. And they’ve stalked, camouflaged in the frames of thick redwood forest, watching.

A park of reindeers stayed oblivious of them.

_There!_

And so the chase begins.

The three younglings followed not so far away, watching how the pack makes the kill. And swiftly, they had three kills in the herd and empty stomachs were filled for the night. The Alpha had been satisfied with the collaboration his pack had shown tonight and their cooperation had been success with their hunt once again.

Their teamwork hadn’t yet become tacky, which is also good.

And after their celebration howl ends, they make a run through the woods. The Alpha and his beta, with the beta’s mate joining in, take the lead. It was traditional, to run after their hunt, to make chase with each other to shake off the feeling of relentless building in them. It helps.

This was usually the case after each time of her departure. The wolves in them having to miss her motherly cares on the pack, despite being so young, the wolves see her so much more, though below the Alpha’s social statues, when she’s among them.

The need was shared with each of them, except their three new younglings that hadn’t meet her still, but they can still feel the longing in their pack links.

Being Alpha, a leader of the pack, was a pretty big job to handle, despite him gaining power to rule overall and have the member of said pack’s loyal for him to surface without doubt, but why can’t he simply belted for them to stop acting like dogs without their owner? It was because he was the one starting it!

He should be ashamed, really.

But Daxellion Reid wasn’t.

He knew the consequences of letting themselves be expose to her presence, he knew firsthand how attached a wolf could get, but had been weak under her begging eyes when she asked to play with the pack. And they asked for her when she comes to visit in the holiday, and she would always sneak out if he doesn’t allow her.

And it’s not his pack was disobeying him whenever, Seo, the wolf in him, had never had the heart to tear them apart from the girl and Daxellion, his own humanity, prevents himself from doing so.

Besides, he already learned his lesson that _one_ time.

And the familial bond had stayed strong even now.

They soon separate their ways, the others returning to their patrols and task to stay lookout on their territory, while the three of them return back to their den with the younglings to finally take a break.

They entered the open field; stone walls encircled the whole property with magic. At first glance, you’ll see nothing but the fence and the open field, but opening the gate and entering the property told otherwise.

A mansion stood tall with four story floor, and anyone foreign to it would gape at the large mansion that towers the forest tree, intimidating whoever may saw it. The cream coating of the paint never needed filter for it to shine. The windows had a red curtains drawn, preventing any peeking eyes seeing what was on the other side.

Outside, a garden had been well trimmed, it hedges the house with trees planted along to make it breezy. Flowers that his nieces had planted along with Adele had grown so beautifully all these years, though the nearing winter had them hiding. And of course, Daxellion spare the fountain a glance. His niece had insisted to have it install, to make the place more welcoming, she said.

An angel perched on top of it, looking down to whoever stood beside the fountain. And the crystal blue that pools beneath it glows with the moonlight. He smiles as he closed his eyes, envisioning; he could hear the girl’s laughter as she runs around as a little girl while he chased her. She really does love running so much, especially when they’re playing _tag you’re it_.

This was one of those times when he wished that her dear sister had take his offer to share the mansion with him instead of departing to England with that ex-husband of hers and take claim of the their holiday home there.

And even though the marriage crumbled, the woman still refuses to come back to Paris with them and be under his care. It’s a blessing and a curse. Her refusal makes it easy for the pack, they doesn’t have to be subtle on anything and hide every day since it had been forbid for his sister, or anyone who doesn’t have any business with magical matter, to know about the existent of magic, especially magical creatures like them.

And it’s a curse because how less he see his niece, the holidays aren’t enough sometimes.

He admits that he and Megan didn’t entirely share a very unique sister-brother relationship; they were siblings of the same parents but lived a different life. Either of them was at fault. Life merely shoved them away from each other’s existent and made them live a life unlikely to talk about.

Everyone else pardoned themselves for a self-deserving shower before heading to sleep. The active moon had tired them all, even the Alpha, but Daxellion merely stall in his study, wishing to have a moment alone with his thoughts.

Not the youngling would dare bother him here anyways.

He had been worrying ever since the visit of his old Professor and despite that he had cried in joy to learn that his niece was a witch and currently schooling in Hogwarts, his instinct was all over the place.

He was worried about how he’ll bring the news to her, how to tell the girl what kind of person Daxellion really is, about the pack, about everyone she believes to be human. Would she reject them? But his dear niece had always been humane, the thoughts that she’ll be hateful for something he needed to do seems to be impossible.

But he couldn’t help it.

‘ _Goddess helps me_.’

A knock on the door interrupt his thoughts and Dax sniff the air before informing “Allez, Dane!” _Go ahead, Dane!_  

Maroon leather jacket, biker goggle secured on her forehead while her hair white-silvery hair pulled in a pony tail, and her burning amber eyes glint in mischievousness, the girl waved two envelopes as she enters, greeting “Bonsoir papa, ‘ow was z’e ‘unt?”

“Eet was quite a’right,” sigh Dax, “z’ough z’e pack were restless az always.” and he begun massaging his middle temple to cease the incoming headache. “Z’is iz becoming a problem, ma petite, z’ey are relentless as so for your cousin.”

“Hmm; z’ey wishes for ‘er always, papa, and you know why iz z’at.” inserted Dane knowingly, despite being the only non-wolf that lives in the Reid Cottage. “Now z’en, z’is may take your mind off z’at subject for a bit.” Dane then handed her father the letters brought by two different owls.

Dax took it and, upon the familiar sight of the Veela’s family’s crest, opened the first letter in wonder. It’s been weeks after he sends his respond to them and only did he receive the letter now were quite suspicious.

**_“_ ** _Monsieur Dax;_

_Pardon my late reply; since the argument is still raw and we are being hunted at the moment, it’s been a little rough to send this letter without being caught. Though now, I will skip the formality. I have reached for you in the need of assistance for I have heard of your cause and your will to be hired as a professional protector for a small cost, though I will insist for you to keep my payment as it is._

_If you’re wondering where I have gathered information about you and your pack, you do remember my Maman, Adeline, whom you escorted back then when she come across you years ago. She had asked for you once again and I took the privilege to find you._

_To explain my need, my family is in a great danger. Certain people, as you may already heard that are now grouping here in Paris, is trying to make ‘amends’ with us –in which I mean that they are trying to take advantage of us and bestow us to the world as ‘creatures’ –which is  truly distasteful for your kind and I. We both know that we are equal as the wizards and witches of the world._

_I will be sending both of my daughters there in your care within this December which Maman had predicted will be safer. Send us your answer later in a week._

_Apolline Delacour **”**_

Daxellion sighs and grunt a bit as he got lost in his thoughts after reading the letter. He was willing to lend a hand as always, especially to Madame Adeline’s family, but there had been something they _have_ to lookout for too, it’s not only the Veelas that are being threatened. Though, the werewolves’ case is light compared to the unprotected family, seeing no one can retract the Reid family’s ancient magic around the place and have them being caught off guard.

“V’at does eet says, papa?” inquired his daughter as she occupied some of the space in the loveseat near to his study table.

“Z’e Veela’s are asking for our ‘elp since z’e arranging z’at begun spreading wiz’in France, they feel no longer safe.” informed Dax, his shoulder slump because of his exhaustion and constant stress. It was full moon after all, even though he shared mind with his wolf, it was still affecting him and the others.

“Are you taking z’e job z’en?” asked Dane as her father begins to open the next letter, “Eet iz quite dangerous for z’em since… _z’at._ ”

The only respond she received was an uncertain grunt from her father who tosses the letter away and put his attention to the next letter waiting to be read. Dax was surprised at least, to receive a letter from his old professor. He hurriedly opens it then in hope to receive news about his niece.

**_“_ ** _Dear Daxellion;_

_I send you this letter to say that I finally had the chance to speak with your niece about the matters about her heritage and she agreed to meet you in the holiday when I intend to fulfill your wish for her to speak with you instead about her grandparents than for me to fill in the blanks._

_She is well as she can be and, as you had described, she always seem to surround herself with her companions and creatures to bond with. Though, unfortunately, she was brought to the Hospital Wings after supper just this evening, but worry not, a friend of hers said she had only fainted._

_I fear that she may have secretly felt overwhelmed and had tried to keep it to herself but I promise you that I will look after her until she departs from here in Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress **”**   _

“Oh mon Dieu,” moaned Daxellion in relief, “she iz still will be visiting us for Christmas again z’is year!”

“V’o, Y/N?” inquired Dane as she watches him feel enlighten in a second.

Dax grinned widely, informing “Qui, ma petite! Oh, z’e Goddess are doing us z’e favor!”

* * *

 

‘ _This morning sucks_.’ was the first thing came in his mind as he opened his eyes, only to shut them as quickly as possible when burning lights go through his curtains, which he knew should be closed.

He grunt and covered his eyes with his pillow seeing that closing them doesn’t help.

“Merlin’s bullocks, Nathan, _wake up_!”

Jason Noxell’s voice rang and Nathan, having to only fell asleep like 2 hours ago –he wasn’t able to blink a sleep, his mind too stranded with the thought of his mon ami –and now can feel a raging, trumping headache coming, debates with himself if he could punch whoever continue to shake him awake.

But punching people without a _reasonable_ reason is attacking, not defending; Y/N always said so.

‘ _Y/N…_ ’

Nathan hasn’t heard from her far too long and his owl, Nagel, seemingly had been trying to bother him too last night, having to make loud noises and pulling him by his clothe, seemingly wanting for him to follow.

He was too depressed to play with the owl and had thrown the bird out from the window to have some peace and quiet. The Gray Lady had informed him that not only was Y/N will be likely to miss supper (and she had), but had to cancel their _class_ last night.

That upsets him a wee bit, the only time and place that they could be together and for it to be called off so soon… He misses her.

“Nathan!”

“WHAT?!” bellows Nathan, sitting upright to glare at his dorm mate.

Ignoring the tone of his voice and the challenging eyes that’s quite startling, Jason, looking too far worried for first thing in the morning, inserted “Nathan, Y/N’s in the infirmary.”

Nathan blinks, then his eyes widen as he breathe “What?” lowly in shock.

The room suddenly shook; a range of powerful magic led their dorm looking as if a tornado had passed as Nathan got of bed, still in his pyjamas, and dashed out of the door with his long legs running as fast as he could, headed to the infirmary, ‘ _Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!_ ’

Jason Noxell followed.

* * *

 

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

Like a thunder, his voice boomed as doors was barged opened. His appearance startled everyone in the room, except the sleeping girl who stayed unbothered by the world deep in the hospital. Rushing footsteps came following him and a boy with tanned skin, curled jet black hair that was highlighted with brown in the edges, held the boy by the shoulder to prevent him from storming in.

“Nate, calm the bloody hell down!”

“Language Mr. Noxell.” a stern voice cuts in before the blond boy can make any commands and she stood tall over her cubs with a slight glare.

Still, while Mr. Noxell was affected and hangs his head in submission, Nathan Colt was another topic. Head held high, twitching as well as the room shook in respond to it, ice-blue eyes daring anyone in the room… such mighty stance yet was unacceptable for the Deputy.

“Mr. Colt, I reckon you take a moment to calm down, you need to control yourself or else you’ll endanger everyone with accidental burst of your magic.”

“Tell me. _Where. She. Is_!” the boy empathized with a hiss, knuckles turning white as he stayed uncaring of his superior that he was talking to.

“Mr. Colt,” emerge the mediwitch with an irritated look, staring down at the disrespectful boy, “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior inside the infirmary. If you do not get yourself together, I will not hesitate to forbid you from entering my hospital ever again.”

The threat almost made Nathan call for his wand, anger blinding his judgment, but only Jason’s  steady grip on his shoulder prevent him from pouncing any attack, and he breathe, he tried to calm down as he was instructed, but the need to see his friend, to see Y/N okay keep him on edge.

Why, why was she here?

Nathan had been so sure that the Deputy will protect her in his place, but his own decision led the girl here. If only Nathan searched for her, stayed by her side, she would have been safer.

“Nathan…” Jason gaze a comforting squeeze on the blond boy’s shoulder as Nathan begin hiccupping, tears flowing down from his eyes.

“How is she, Poppy?” Minerva asked the mediwitch, eyes softening at the sight of the broken boy that Mr. Noxell was trying to comfort.

“She’ll be fine, the girl had herself fatigued.” explained the mediwitch before she crossed her arms and looked at the Deputy with a hint of suspicion. “Had you been stressing this girl with too much school works, Minerva?”

“Of course not, who do you think I am?” frown Minerva then, crossing her arms in return, “You heard what Miss Nelson said last night –” but suddenly, she was interrupted when a Gryffindor shouted.

“Nathan, h-hey, where are you going?” Both adults witness the weeping boy suddenly bolted out of the infirmary and for Jason to follow him again with a tired, irritated grunt of “Argh. I’m going to be late to class at this point.”

* * *

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” beckoned Ella Nelson, hands up and feet walking backward as she saw Nathan Colt marching at the Hufflepuff table, towards her specifically, with his ice-cold eyes practically sending shivers to her spine. “Okay, before you start raving on me, I saw her talking to Ginny Weasley on the hall last night when I got of the Great Hall early to search for her. I swear I was just telling her how I’ve heard you’ve been sulking around and she looked panic all the sudden before she was out of it. Ginny and I quickly brought her to the infirmary. That’s all, I promise.”

Gritting his jaw tightly as he takes that information in, Nathan stared straight at the Nelson’s cognac eyes and searched for the truth.

“Wait,” Anya cuts it, forgetting her assignments now as she sat up, the back of her knee hitting the seat in her rush, “Y/N’s in the infirmary?”

“Y-yeah.” nodded Ella, thankful that the blond boy’s intense gazes is finally off her.

Tiff, who finally decided to join in, inquires “Had she been there this whole time?” with raised eyebrows.

“Well yeah.” Jason, who got a little shy to be surrounded by other, sorted students, shrugs.

“Merlin, I’ve been so focused on these papers that I actually didn’t realize that she didn’t come back last night!” implies Anya and starts to lowly ramble “I knew something was wrong when she didn’t return in the dorm this morning too. But she always wakes up first so I never…” and she murmurs the last sentence, somehow regretful at her lack of observation.

Nathan then basically raids the Hufflepuff table and took as many as food as he can to bring to Y/N, uncaring the conversation going on. Surprisingly, Ella helped him out and offer assistance which Jason followed. Soon enough, even Anya and Tiff brought some along too, though Tiff only seemingly brought some more of her hand-made cookies.

And this time, when they arrive in the infirmary (practically having to chase the rushing blond boy with his damn, long legs), Y/N was now awake, Pixie seemingly asleep in her lap, and currently being examined by the mediwitch by the end of the hospital.

“I’m fine, Madame, sleep always does me better.”

“You may say that Miss L/N, but a little girl like yourself shouldn’t have excess such exhaustion.” lectured Poppy then, placing a hand on her hip as she stared down the girl who carelessly continue to swing her legs joyfully as she play with her cat’s fur on the hospital bed. She sighs, internally worried as she states “I’m actually surprise of how high your tolerance is to pain. Most students were close to physical motionless when under those potions.”

And in response, Y/N merely shrugs and gave a sheepish smile before noticing the footsteps that were getting closer. Y/N made a mistake when she looked at their direction, each of the light of their aura nearly blinding her out.

Thankfully, her face stayed neutral. That is, until she recognize the red among the colors.

“Nathan…” she named the color, sudden self-conscious though that feeling vanish when she meet his tired, soulful eyes.

Pixie meows, and jumps away when she predicted what was going to happen next. Silence filled the room; even Poppy herself was curious of how everyone else will handle the tension that suddenly joins them.

Putting aside the tray he’s carrying, the boy started “You’re the smartest girl I ever know…” as he stays immobile. He stared at his best friend, “But you… Mon Dieu,” he humorlessly chuckles, “But sometimes, you could be daft as a brush.”

“I know.” Y/N agreed faulty.

He gave a short chuckle, shaking his head as he made his way towards the girl. He held her by the cheek, thump caressing the soft and slightly plump skin there before asking “Tu n’as rien? Tu ne t’es pas fait mal, ouais?” _Are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself, yeah?_

“Non,” Y/N, cherishing the touch, sighed at the feeling and murmur “ca va, ami.” _I’m fine, bud_.

And they stared at each other, no further words needed as they read each other’s eyes. No apology was said; Y/N merely kissed the boy’s cheek when he was close enough and has him subconsciously leaning down to her neck.

Any admission of guilt, defenses, and excuses, none of them was said. Nathan knew how hard it’ll be for Y/N to admit such insecurity, especially with the crowd watching them. And Y/N knew he understands, so they comforted each other with silence.

And he felt her desperation when her hold of him tightens, which he reflected just as soon. Fear, he can basically feel how scared Y/N currently is, and he whisper “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault. I’m still here, aren’t I? You could never push me away; I just knew you needed some time on your own so I waited for you…”

“You always wait for me…”

He leans away, just enough to meet Y/N’s eyes that started to shine a bit blue and wipe away the tears lingering by her eyes, “And I won’t ever stop.”

And that soft assurance, his confident about such promise always makes her cry. Tears, Y/N let those tears of joy out as she held the boy tighter.

And Nathan merely joins her by the bed when she started to calm down, sitting close to her to hold her right hand, before following her gaze on the crowd.

“Hi.” she waved, shyly.

“Y/N!” the Hufflepuffs, sans Tiff, exiled in relief and practically smothers her with hugs one at a time, especially Ella, whose worries got finally tamed to see the girl well.

Jason merely stood by Nathan and patted the boy’s shoulder with a small, genuine smile. Nathan held his hand in return, squeezing it, as he let Y/N’s friends reconcile some more after telling Y/N to eat.

“Alright, you all better go and get to your classes.” Poppy interferes a moment after as 8 AM nears, knowing well that class should start any minute now. “Miss L/N, I reckon you stay a bit longer, I’ll send a letter to your professor in your 1st period to let them know you’re pardoned.”

“We have Potion for 1st period, Madame Promfey.” Anya started and offers her assistance, “I could deliver the letter to Professor Snape if you wish.”

“Thank you, Miss Maple,” nodded the mediwitch, “I’ll be right back with the letter and by then, I want everyone to let Miss L/N rest and get to class.”

And everyone had left soon as planned, but Tiff returns promptly and gave Y/N another patch of cookies. “I forgot to give you this, sorry if they’re not good. Hate for them to be a waste.” The auburn girl shrugs before shyly rubbed the back of her head, though careful not to mess with her wonderful hairstyle, “I’m still trying to perfect them these days and I hope I’d get your option on them again. You don’t have to tell me now; I’ll just go and let you rest before Madame Promfey kicks me out.”

“Oh wow, thanks, Tiff, and I’m sure they’ll be great.” Y/N accepted the cookies and waved the girl goodbye when Tiff left to catch up with the others. When finally alone, Y/N took a bite on one of the cookies. Sadly, the goods seem to have a wee bit of aftertaste lingering in her tongue. It taste good but the aftermath is ruining the flavor.

Still, it’ll be rude not to eat them when Tiff had been so thoughtful to give it to her.

With only Pixie as her company for a whole lot of hour, Y/N was finally permitted to go when Madame Promfey returned her robes. Y/N thanked the woman for her care and left to return to her dorm, maybe to shower first before going to her second class, which will be Flying Lesson.

“Y/N!”

Y/N stopped and looks over her shoulder, only to see Katie Bell running towards her. Immediately, Y/N’s cheeks flushed at the sight of the older girl and bit her lip to stop the giggle threatening to spill.

“Kate, good morning.” she greeted when the girl took a stop in front of her.

Katie gave a sheepish smile in return, “H-hey, good morning too.” and then joined Y/N with her slow paced walk. “What are you doing outside of class?” she inquired, hoping to start a conversation.

 “Oh, I was on the infirmary, I wasn’t able to attend my Potion so I’m just going to my dorm to and shower.” Y/N responded, and raised an eyebrow when Katie gasps.

“What, why?” questioned the older girl. “Are you okay?”

“No worries, Kate,” Y/N chuckles, being bold enough to hold Katie’s hand as they stroll in the corridor, “I just needed to stay-in the whole night out because of exhaustion… I think. I did faint and was kept under observation.”

“What! Oh Merlin, Y/N, you must have overdoing yourself.”

Y/N look down to their intertwine hands, watched it swing along as they continued to walk, and felt incredibly happy that the Gryffindor accepted her hand without hesitation. And she gave the girl a small smile, nodding in agreement. “You’re right; maybe I’ve been stressing myself too much. It’s just –this world, Katie, it’s all new to me, there’s so many thing to discovery and… I couldn’t just sit around and not look.”

“Not there’s something wrong with that, Y/N,” Katie sighed, squeezing the Hufflepuff’s hand (while making sure that her blush wouldn’t be too visible), “but you have to take a moment to loosen up and just relax.” And using her free hand, she snaps her finger as an idea struck her, “How about this, since tomorrow is Saturday, how about we fly around? Just you and me, you’re in?”

Y/N stopped walking and her head snaps to face the Gryffindor in surprise. “R-really?” she shuttered.

Katie nodded eagerly, “Yeah! Flying always relaxes me after all, kinda like therapeutic, so maybe you’d feel the same way… And it’s not like I’m forcing you to go with me, y-you know, j-just thought you’d like to –”

“Yes.”

Katie blink upon the interruption, shuttering “W-what?”

“ _Yes_ , I would love to join you.” Y/N confirms and beams a smile. “That was very thoughtful of you, Katie, and I really appreciate it. So thank you.”

And when finally stood in the entrance of the Hufflepuff Basement, Y/N and Katie finally bid goodbye, and Y/N was touched that the Gryffindor wanted to escort her before heading to her own merry way.

“Hey, Y/N?” called Katie when Y/N turns to continue her destination, and Y/N turn to face her again.

“Yes?”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Katie stated “I’m glad you’re okay.”

And she was bewildered about how much the smile on the Gryffindor’s faced affected her and she stilled whilst Katie hurried away, not waiting for any respond. Y/N’s cheeks flushed in scarlet, mind hang up on Katie as she head to the dormitory as planned, not noticing the pair of cognac eyes that watched her go by the shadows.

* * *

 

To fall in love was something new and to do so for the first time was scary. Y/N had realized this just after supper, where she had done nothing but stared at her, with the world so still other than them. In her mind, the world had truly shifted, all suddenly had become so different.

She was really confused all day, whilst she was done with Flying Lesson and the rest of her Friday afternoon vacant. She stayed in Nathan’s company the whole time; they walked around the school ground, enjoying the privilege given to them as 1st years.

They were alone, holding hands as they walked around the school ground. They were making sure that they’ll be able to mend the wounds they put between their friendships, though the harm had been done unintentionally. The whole day they cherished the treasure the crews of Reid’s Crew Ship held dear.

And, along those times, Y/N keeps thinking about her.

She knew something was happening in her, despite the feeling being so new, Y/N knows how _unique_ the feeling is! And she was so giddy the whole day. Even Nathan had noticed her newly formed exuberance and she told him everything –though maybe not the plan for tomorrow because, _somehow_ , Y/N wanted that to be _only_ between her and Katie.

And he was the one that made her realize it, when he stated “…You’re in love… with Katie Bell.” in disbelief. It was surprising how his eyes widen, how stiff Nathan become when he said that. And the look that comes next made him look torn, unsure if he wanted to be happy or to protest against the situation.

And all the confusion happening Y/N’s mind, the unlikely feeling of her losing her mind, of being unsure of what’s going on with her, finally made sense. Don’t get her wrong; Y/N knows what _love is_. She can feel it from her family, seen it on act, but she’s _never been_ in _love_ with someone before.

And everything felt lighter than it used to be.

So that’s why, Y/N wanted to know for sure if her feelings are what she thinks they might be.

At the end of their dinner, Y/N asked Ella to talk to her in private.

“Hey, what’s up, little Siren?” asked the Nelson girl.

Y/N had been trying to talk for 15 minutes, searching for a way to speak out her concerns but she end up opening and closing her mouth like a fish would underwater. The blood on her cheeks speaks louder though and Ella reach out Y/N’s hand with a frown, worried.

Ella ignored her other friends and she dismissed them as they persist having her along back to their Common Room –Ella knew they’ll just be gossiping about Harry Potter (and him being the heir of Slytherin) and how much Justin Finch-Fletchley is cowering in his dorm, refusing to go out with such threat on the castle hunting for Muggleborn like him.

“Alright, what is it? You’re making me worry, chap.”

“I’m…euh;” Y/N started hesitatingly before clearing her throat, and before she knows it, she’s backing away within the last minute, saying “f-forget about it; I…err; never mind. I’m sorry for bothering you.” and tried to leave except Ella’s grip wouldn’t let her.

“Spill it out, N/N, come on, you know you can talk to me, yeah?” insisted Ella, worried of what was running through the girl’s mind.

“El,” Y/N took a deep breath and stared at Ella straight in the eyes –and surely, Ella saw a color glint in those eyes, a soft pink shade –and the older Hufflepuff was surprised when Y/N ask “El, what does it take to like someone?”

“What?” Ella breathed out; she’s completely taken back at the sudden question.

“I-” Y/N gulp nervously, “I found m-myself fancying t-this person, and –and I don’t know what to do.” She confessed, alerting her eyes away –which mean that she missed the doomed look that surfaced upon Ella’s face for a moment –and chuckled, feeling quite tensed. “And I thought that…maybe y-you could give me some advice about it?”

“Hmm.” was the only respond Ella could come up with, trying her best to look as if she’s thinking about Y/N’s request. In truth, Ella was fully panicked. ‘ _Oh shite, no, no, oh goddess, what about Mia?!_ ’ was her internal screams.

Ella Nelson had never been in love herself.

She was a quick-bloomer, you see, and in age 12 she was already taller than the other girls in her dorm and already has the things boys’ fancies in girls. Her breast had grown as well and her hips were wide for her age. Her beauty struck many admirers. It was trait in the family and to be an athlete in Quidditch was also a bonus to the boys.

She get to be asked to a lot of dates ever since her first year and had decided to settle with a 4th year Hufflepuff –that was kind enough to help her stop the unwanted attention –but a Slytherin, who was in the 7th year –who also thought that they were together after that _one-study_ date (and Ella may have lead him on accidentally when she returned his flirting that one time). Ella was sure that she told him that there will be no more –and had done a scene.

Rumor spreads that she cheated in the relationship, and she understand that the 4th year Hufflepuff want nothing to do with it, _or_ her, anymore and Ella simply let it be since it stop some of the boys from bothering her with their petty flirts and attempts.

And so, here they are now.

“Do pray tell, who could be this person you’re taking a like for?” Ella, with a teasing smile, cheekily inquired, keeping up with her easygoing self. She already suspected, she seen enough proof, but Merlin this was killing her, for Mia’s sake she’s worrying. “Is it someone we know? Are they older or the same age? Oh Merlin’s beard, tell me!”

Y/N blushed more at the thought of Katie Bell and fondle with the hem of her Hufflepuff scarf –with December coming soon, the rawness of the air was starting to get cold and the snowy wind was truly making it hard not to go outside and play in the snow. “I-I can’t tell you… y-yet.” Y/N argued with a pout, hiding herself to the warmth of her scarf.

“Ah man, come on, little babe!” insisted Ella, giving Y/N a playful nudges, “I can’t help you if you don’t give me a name.”

“Okay,” nodded Y/N as she took a moment to confess the truth, “okay, b-but if I tell you now… do you promise not to… well, I don’t really know if you would be, which is the problem to be honest cause I can’t predict how will you react and –”

“Y/N, Y/N babe you’re rambling.” Ella cut of her, giggling at the new side of Y/N.

Dumbfounded, Y/N blinked “Oh.” and flushed more if it was possible. “S-sorry, I’m just nervous and all and like I didn’t mean to stall, it just that I don’t know what would happen if you found out and it’s really scary to think of it and –Oh Merlin, I’m rambling again.”

Ella laughed, totally amused at the girl’s moment. “It’s alright, kiddo, take your time.”

But Y/N didn’t and simply, finally after a deep breath, said “I-It’s… Katie Bell.”

* * *

 

On the struck of 10 PM, Y/N had roam the corridor with Pixie tailing along. She knew it was already late, and that she has a thick possibility of getting caught by either a Professor or Prefect on duty on her hand, but Y/N wanted to check the kitchen tonight for safe keeping, dreading for tomorrow.

Professor Sprout had explain her the location of the kitchen when she asked before supper and had bluntly asked how to enter it (this, of course, made Sprout ask her of her intention in the kitchen and Y/N had told a half-true lie, saying that she had a request for the elf –a French dish she missed –but to think about it now, Y/N hadn’t really lie, she was missing those dishes, meals her family cooks).

Y/N did plan to check it first thing in the morning, but curiosity had been nagging her head and had her over thinking about the whole _hanging out_ with Katie. She just _had_ to do something about it. The dark hall, lighten up by the light of full moon, won’t even stop her.

She just had to take a peek, just slightly.

And maybe even see if Rommie was there, or even Curtsy (which was the name of Madame Pince’s helping elf) could provide her a moment or two.

And when she did as instruct to be able to open the door, Y/N was awed. And no sooner did she step inside, a pair of softball eyes peek through one of the shelves, squeaking “M-Miss L/N?”

Blinking to adjust her eyes in the dark, Y/N smiles “Hello Curtsy.” She gave the little elf girl a bow. “I’m sorry to interrupt your night but… would you mind if you could serve me a cup of that Lemon Ginger tea again?”

* * *

 

Saturday comes and Ella didn’t join her for their morning run.

It was a bit unsettling but Y/N didn’t linger on it for too long. She still exercised on the Quidditch Pitch, which is thankfully vacant the whole time on her stay there. And she proceeds on showering with Anya, but linger in the dormitory whilst Anya head out first to the Great Hall to eat.

Y/N knew nothing about styling her hair, only that she’s able to do a bun and a ponytail in rare occasion. This was new though, Y/N never felt insecure about certain things before… is it a bad thing? Lilith did say that being comfortable with your own self was the greatest strength one can carry.

And she’s becoming frustrated that she couldn’t braid her hair right.

Tiff found her pouting at the mirror. She looked at the girl warily, wondering why she was still inside the dormitory when she and Anya would be usually in the Great Hall by this hour. “Y/N?” she called.

“Whaaa!” yelped Y/N, turning around in a haste, “Wha –Tiff, h-hey.”

‘ _This is new_.’ thought Tiff, raising an eyebrow at the other girl who was wearing gray Jodhpurs pants and a cowl neck shirt with long sleeve and had a mid-calf boots on. “What are you still doing here, forgot something?”

“N-no, I was…” Y/N blushed, feeling as if she got caught red handed while doing something bad, “I was just fixing up my hair.” Y/N took a hold of her brush again, trying to redo the mess she made and start again.

Tiff chuckled, having a smug look on her face, before playful accusing “You’re preparing for a date or something?”

“N-no, it’s not a date…I’m just going to hang out with her!” blurted Y/N as she stared at the other girl by the mirror, and she frowns as she ponders ‘ _Wait, is it a date?_ ’ and may have blankly stared at herself for a while before recovering, continuing with “W-what made you t-think that, anyways?”

“I don’t know…”Tiff trailed off, still having that teasing look combines with a smug smile on her face, and she shrugs for good measure as she now stand behind Y/N, “Maybe it’s the fact that you’re blushing hardcore right now or that you’re actually doing something with your hair to impress? I’m not sure which.”

Y/N was red, cheeks flushed in scarlet and she couldn’t meet Tiff’s knowing amber eyes. And weakly, she tried to argue “It’s… It’s not like that.” but even Y/N herself didn’t believe it. Because in the back of her mind, Y/N truly wonders ‘ _Is it a date?_ ’ and as the question lingers, the more hopeful she become. “Katie wanted me to hang out with her today, just going to fly around and loosen up, and I thought that I’ll tie my hair to stop them from getting frizzy later on.” She explained.

Tiff took her brush then, and thankfully her smile softens, then she beckoned Y/N to sit down in front of the mirror with a surprisingly strong grip. “Well, let me help you with that then.”

Tiff was quickly to start her work and Y/N let the girl be, welcoming the helping hand, and watch the brunette in the mirror in wonder. And feeling the question tickle her throat, Y/N finally gives in.

“Hey, Tiff…” started Y/N and she received a hum that beckons her to continue, “Do you know where Mia really is?”

Sparing her a glance, Tiff explained “Mia was brought back to her family’s estate. You don’t have to worry too much about her, Y/N; she’ll probably back within a week.”

“It’s just…” Y/N sighed “Why?”

Tiff glance again to meet her eyes in the mirror, “Why what?”

“Why did she have to go back home so soon?” inquired Y/N, her eyebrows knitted.

“Oh,” Tiff stiffened for a bit, stopping everything she was doing, “W-well, you see –” she continue on braiding, “Honestly, Y/N, the whole situation is hard to explain, and actually none of my business. It’s a family… secret, you could say, between the Nelsons.”

Y/N tried to nod but stilled when Tiff told her not to so instead she voiced “Yeah, I get that.” and they were silent again for a bit when Y/N commented “You two are childhood friends, yeah?” to keep a conversation going.

Tiff caught Y/N’s eyes again from the mirror, “Who?”

“You and Mia,” Y/N dictated, “El says that you’ve been together since diapers.”

“Oh, that,” nodded Tiff with a gentle smile, “yeah, we are. Our family knows each other and, actually, at first we were just force to get along but as time passes by, we realized we formed a rather close bond. I like to think that we’re like sisters now.”

“That’s nice.” Y/N breathes out then, and she glances at the scene of sky and forest on the window by the corner of her eyes. “I always wanted a little sister myself.” she murmurs, wasn’t really aware she was speaking out loud.

“So you’re the only child then?” Tiff inquired, catching the small voice that whispered.

Y/N stiffened then before realizing that she said her desire out loud. “Yeah.” she nodded. “Mummy… couldn’t bare another child after me. She was put in a dangerous situation, almost lost her own life, when laboring me before.”

“Oh,” the ash-blonde shot Y/N a sympathetic look, “erm… Well hey, your hair is done!”

Y/N wasn’t really paying attention to what Tiff was doing and had gasp when she laid her eyes upon her own reflection. Her hair had been braided well into a French braid; it was lock voluminously and looked bouncy. It rest on her shoulder then. “Wow, Tiff, it looks so beautiful!”

“ _On_ you, I once tried that for myself and I looked ridiculous.” chuckled Tiff, happy of her masterpiece. “Now for the final step.” murmur Tiff before casting a spell.

“W-what was that?” Y/N inquired, hearing the girl unfamiliar words as she waved her wand.

“It’s my mother’s,” Tiff started, smiling genuinely, “it’s a spell that will keep your hair in that style until you counters it. There’s already one existing but this one’s special.” She then turns away, returning on her task to dry her hair.

“Here,” Y/N beckons her, “let me.” and so she cast a drying spell on her hair.

Tiff was amazed at least, though she knew the spell, she hadn’t learned how to cast it so she “Whoa, I didn’t know about that yet. Where you learn that?”

Y/N chuckled, “You can pick a thing or two in the library.”

The two of them then stroll in the hall, headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Tiff realize that this will be the first time that she’ll be walking along with Y/N _alone_ , and as she did so, she had noticed things she hadn’t paid attention before. Y/N stride the hall in confident steps, it was obvious as people seemingly, _quickly_ part away to give Y/N some space to walk through on.

And Tiff become aware that students had the audacities to stare at the passing girl, some had to confident to greet Y/N verbally or with just a simple wave, and there was even some that just gawk. Y/N even returns the greetings herself with glee, calling people’s name with a “Good morning!” that had Tiff in disbelief.

And Tiff took notes of the grace in Y/N’s movement, the beauty of her smile and the eyes that that captivate others. She felt small compared to Y/N now; standing beside her was a little overwhelming with eyes following them and murmurs going around as they head towards the Great Hall. And under the pressure of the watchful eyes around them, Y/N still manages to walk with poise.

‘ _Is these what she sees in you?_ ’ Tiff wondered, thinking of how Mia feels so compelled by this Muggleborn.

And by the enormous door of the Great Hall, Nathan Colt was waiting for his best friend, and even by just standing there, he was still gaining people’s attention (mostly girls).

“Nate!” called Y/N excitedly, practically jumping on the boy.

Nathan caught Y/N just on time by her under arms, twirling them together in a reunion filled with laughter. Letting her down, the boy smile in relief, thankfully no news of Y/N in the infirmary again reached him and to see Y/N like this, smiling up to him, confirms that she was alright.

“Morning.” he grins.

“And a good morning to you, mon ami.” Y/N giggled, “Were you waiting for me?”

Nathan scratches the back of his head, “Yeah. Just wanted to make sure that you’re…” and his voice begin to speak lowly, becoming a whisper.

Still Y/N caught on to his meaning and had leaned closer to kiss the boy by the cheek. The boy leans closer to her touch, cherishing the feeling of her warmth to assure himself more, because he needed it as much as he needed to see her. Nothing more was said for the exchange of their smiles was enough to end the conversation.

Tiff couldn’t comprehend it. Had she been seeing things with new pair of eyes? Mia had always spoke of this moment between the Gryffindor and her fellow Hufflepuff, they were special, she said, and despite how wonderful and beautiful it is in the eye, Mia had always said that it summons feelings… envy.

And Tiff always thought that Mia was only be a jealous thwart, seeing that she has this obvious crush on the girl in the blond boy’s arms, but to see it personally… Tiff was surprised that she felt it too. She envied this, whatever they have, the connection, the pure ecstasy they shared, the harmony of their eyes and that love they wear on their sleeves.

No wonder Mia always loses her mind when she sees them together.

“Alright you two, I’ll see you guys later.” Tiff bid, entering the Great Hall, not wanting to disrupt and stay.

Y/N waved at the girl as she goes before facing a snickering Nathan. “What?”

Nathan wanted to comment on how Y/N styled her hair today, knowing well who’s it for, whose attention she’s hoping to catch. And raising an eyebrow at the girl’s attire, Nathan begins to ponder what Y/N had planned for today.

Internally, he still disapprove of how everything is turning out, the sudden affection bubbling in the girl for that _Gryffindor_ is unexpected, unexplained. Y/N had told him what she should, the suddenly new light she sees upon Katie Bell, and how she grew to like a person that he can consider a stranger.

So, to him, it’s understandable. Katie Bell isn’t someone he can trust yet.

“Nothin’.” the boy shook his head, “Wanna join me in the Gryffindor today?”

Y/N smiles, “Aye. Lead away, my knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this xD


	15. Broomstick Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （╯°□°）╯︵(\ .o.)\ Heeeeyooo~  
> Still manage to update just in time!  
> Also I welcome @Maud The Tiny Anarchist in the group lolz  
> I manage to pull another one to this hell ಥ‿ಥ I don't know if I should be proud or cry cause of this  
> Anyways (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Welcome to this hellish story that might have some (ʘ‿ʘ) angst at some point.
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!

**Chapter 15**

Ella wasn’t in the Hufflepuff table.

Surely, this is a pure coincidence, it’s the weekend after all and everyone’s allowed to sleep in. Y/N hopes that’s the case. And as she strode together with Nathan, their arms link together, Y/N oath to search for the older Hufflepuff if she have the chance.

Ginny was enjoying her breakfast, definitely now that she had Harry by her side, Hermione and Ron on the other side of the table, as they eat. They chatters, trying to plan how to spend the day in a more _fun way_ , Ron’s words –since Hermione beckoned them all to finish their assignments first.

Harry wanted to visit Hagrid again and Ron thought that it was better than doing school works.

Then suddenly, a shadow overcomes them.

“Y/N.” called Hermione, naming the girl (h/c) girl.

Ronald named the boy “Hey Nate!” that stood beside Y/N.

“Hey guys!” they both greeted in sync, Y/N waving at everyone pleasantly.

Then, Ginny turns to glance over her shoulder, and finally meeting those (e/c) eyes that were already on her. “H-hi.” Ginny heard her own voice crack, before clearing her throat in hope to speak louder. “ _Hi_.” Ginny stood up.

Y/N couldn’t resist.

Ginny blinks as she felt arms squeezed her close, and the rosy scent accompanied orange, something earthy, hits her nose that she had to inhale again to check if it was what Y/N really smell like.

And as she registers the smell, memories come back. Back when they first meet, how close Y/N would hold her, that she’d always held Ginny’s hand, massage it whenever, and place a hand on her shoulder as they stroll together for an adventure inside the castle. Y/N was always holding her and Ginny finally paid attention to how much she missed those warm proximity.

And leaning away, Y/N beams a wide smile, the light in eyes shows her excitement to have Ginny return talking to her again. “Hi.” She finally responds, sounding breathless despite the giddiness sprouting in her.

And Ginny was surprise when Nathan Colt placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze as he looked at her with understanding, welcoming eyes. He said nothing at all, and let Y/N take over that role.

“Mind if I eat with you guys?” Y/N grinned at the rest, who was watching them patiently.

“Course not, Y/N!” nodded Harry, beckoning the two to join the rest of the group.

The whole group falls into a comfortable conversation, joking around like children they are. It was a nice pace for today, pushing the worries and stress they harbored in their own into the back of their minds and merely enjoying their breakfast this Saturday morning.

 Hermione, though, was just watching them.

And Harry, ever the observant he is, noticed this. He sent her a look, wondering if something was bothering her, and Hermione answered only with a shook of her head. Still, he persists, pouting at her.

“I’m fine Harry, gee.” She chuckled, lightly throwing a pea on his way, which hit Harry by his forehead. And since their sitting arrangement would lead everyone else hearing her, Hermione merely hinted that “I’m just thinking about perfecting _the_ potion.” And though it wasn’t entirely what’s on her mind, Hermione didn’t think that it’ll be a good idea to tell the Boy-who-lives that she’s just too focus on the intertwine hands between Y/N and Ginny to join the conversation.

“Oh.” blinks Harry, catching on. And without mentioning any names, he chirps “Don’t stress it, Hermione; I know you can do it.” ‘ _And we will get Draco Malfoy_.’

Hermione nodded, playing along. “Yeah, just…”

“And then, Y/N shrieks really loud that I thought she was going to cry and she did when she realized that she threw a punch and hit me square in the face! She said she thought I was a Grindylows, whatever that is.” Nathan ends the story about yesterday, their adventure in the Black Lake specifically.

It all started when Ron noticed that Nathan’s jaw was looking a bit sore despite Y/N quickly showering him a pain-killer spell yesterday. It didn’t entirely heal up but it’s not like it’s much of a bruise to cry about anyways. And Nathan persist not to go to the infirmary, internally he’s afraid how the mediwtich will take care of him since his burst of aggression on the hospital the last time.

“You _pitched_ me!” countered Y/N as she hit by the shoulder _again_ whilst she was fuming in embarrassment, “I thought you were those vicious little water demons and you’ve bit me! And I said I was sorry!”

Ron had laughed so hard that he begins hitting the table. Ginny was laughing just as hard, but had curled and fall from the chair instead.

A smile ghosts on Hermione’s face as she continued to watch them laugh, before facing Harry, who was watching along with her. “Don’t mind me.”

While the two redheads and the blond boy still humored by the story, Y/N merely pouts in defeat and had accidentally set her eyes at the high table, where she meets the amused eyes of the Deputy Headmistress.

Minerva had been watching the Hufflepuff absentmindedly. She was delighted that her cubs were getting along with the Hufflepuff, and that this Saturday morning brought smiles in their faces.

And feeling those powerful intense eyes on her, Minerva meets those pair of (e/c) orbs. Y/N was smiling at her and a look on her face pass by that if Minerva would have blink, she would have missed it. It was unreadable, and Minerva wondered what it means.

Just on time, Minerva’s own owl had entered and set course towards her, Y/N.

Y/N was surprised when the owl landed into her shoulder and coo to get her full attention. “My, my, you beautiful girl.” praised Y/N, awed at the white beautiful feathers that the owl proudly presents. “You have something for me, darling?”

Y/N takes the letter strap in the owl’s legs and, without the bird asking, gave the affectionate owl some bread to eat.

Y/N was surprise as she read the owner of the letter, the name written a bit sluggish but it was familiar, and she hurriedly opens it in dread and excitement.

**_“_ ** _Dear sweet little mellow;_

_It had been a while since we’ve talk, yes? My deep apologies, Y/N, and I hope that Professor McGonagall had cleared out why I was unable to share my true identity to you before this. I would have send an owl earlier if I’ve known that you’ve got enrolled in Hogwarts, but our lack of communication explains my tardiness._

_It’s not like I could send you letters via Imelda (she is my owl, but this one belong to Professor McGonagall, do send my appreciation to her if you can), whilst you were under your mothers’ wings, yes? We all know that you’re a friendly sight to animals, but I don’t think your mothers’ will take it kindly that someone is sending you letters through them._

_I hope you’ll understand._

_Dane had also wish to send you her regards, and that she already prepared her room for you. She is excited to have you coming to visit us again this holiday. We’ve missed you, dearly, as the pack has as well._

_I have a lot to tell you and I’ll be happy to provide every inch of information blanked in your knowledge but that’s something I do not wish to discuss with you through letters. Be patient, Y/N, the time will come._

_See you soon my sweet little mellow, we all wait for your arrival._

_Your amazingly handsome, Wolfy uncle,_

_Daxellion Reid **”**_

Nathan eyed her in suspicion, reading the girl’s expression with keen eyes. She frowns as she reads, eyes like eagle as she scan the letter on her hand, until a sly smile crossed her face. He knew that smile, that mischievous smug look she had on when she’s planning something –that or she got her way into certain things or information.

And with a raise eyebrow, he kicked her under the table.

“Ow.” she yelp and her eyes quickly found his.

The smiles return and her eyes had that glint of… Honestly Nathan hadn’t yet comprehended that look, it’s sly as it always is but the intention underneath it was unclear to him.

Ginny, who noticed their intense staring as she swallow the sausage on her mouth, nudge Y/N. “Who is it from?” she beckons the letter on Y/N’s hand. Immediately, others began paying attention to it too.

“It’s from my uncle.” Y/N chirp, and felt someone nip the lope of her ear, making her yelp again. She giggled as the owl laughed at her own antics.

Nathan’s eyes widen, emphasizing “Dax?” in bewilderment.

Y/N throws him a confirming nod as she tucks the letter in to her pockets, “He simply… wanted to… euh –confirm the plans for this holiday.”

“B-but…” Nathan trailed off, and everyone else found it confusing how the blond boy’s usually stoic face’s now morphed in confusion. “T-that owl… Y/N… _is there something you’re not telling me_?”

“Yet.” asserted Y/N; she meets the boy’s ice-blue eyes as he dared to glare at her. She sighs, unable to stay strong under those eyes. “I was going to tell you yesterday, but under all the circumstances and our… _misunderstanding_ , I wanted to be just… be with you and forget everything else for a while, and I only taken some recount about it now.”

And Y/N’s pleading eyes, and the hand that capture his, calmed Nathan just enough, though he did let out a disappointed gruff of breath. “Later.”

“ _Later._ ” Y/N nodded. And another nipping of her ear got her giggling, tearing the tension on their table away. Scratching the owl’s ear, Y/N cooed “Oh down now girl.” as she feed the bird more bread. Her mischievous smile return then as she murmur “Now, would you mind doing me a small favor, sweetie?” after glancing at the high table again, looking at a specific pair of emerald eyes.

Minerva was quite entertained, covering her giggles in fit fake coughs so that her coworkers wouldn’t be suspicious of what’s pushing her in the edge of laughter. She wouldn’t have suspected her owl to be playful towards the young Hufflepuff but to see Y/N tickled by the nips and biting had her humored too.

The girl’s laughter had always been spontaneous.

So imagine her surprise when her owl ascend and made her way towards Minerva. At first, the Deputy had thought that the girl had send her something, until the dang bird begin to nip _her_ ears and made Minerva made an embarrassing sound of surprise.

Y/N laughed loudly, without filter, snorting her heart out as she witness and burn the memory of the stoic woman being bitten by her own bird, and _the look_ on her face. And along with her humored laughter was Y/N banging the table, and possible tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes.

Nathan had the same reaction, basically banging his _head_ in the table to somehow defuse the need to join Y/N in her booming laughter that was starting to gain other peoples’ attention. The gang had their different reactions.

Harry wanted to laugh, but had bit his knuckles to stop himself from doing so. Hermione might have been bold enough to actually giggle whilst Ron had uprightly joined the Hufflepuff in her fit of laughter with Ginny and Nathan.

The small, harmless prank had actually revealed a rare smile from the Deputy, and whoever say it finally had the courage to laugh on their own seeing that she wasn’t offend or angered. Minerva wouldn’t be, to hear that laughter. She’d rather be the cause of the girl’s happiness than the opposite.

Katie Bell was awestruck, mouth a bit agape as she watched the girl basically squirm and shake, as if she’s being tickled, and _it was so adorable_. Katie wouldn’t have guessed it, not from a _Hufflepuff_ , but that courageous prank had her impressed.

And as if reading her mind, George Weasley snickered, implying “Well, who could have known?” to his brother.

“Hufflepuff Y/N L/N had a mischievous side after all!” added Fred, his twin. A gleeful look on his eyes as he declare “She dares to mess with the head of _our_ house, one of we fear of even misplacing a hair upon on, Gred!”

“It’s seems she has more game than us, Forge.” George stated, nodding along with his twin. And looking at each other, he accused “She’s must be challenging us.”

And both of them nodded, again, while facing each other, murmuring “Interesting.” at the same time.

“Whatever you guys are planning,” Katie butts in, “ _don’t_.”

George chortle and raise his eyebrow at the Chaser before pouting, “You made it sound like we’re planning something bad, Bell.”

Faking a hurt look, Fred inserts “She must really hate us, Gred.” But the look was soon replaced by a wide grin that George followed sued. “Or is it because –”

“– Miss Katie Bell _cares_ for the little, singing Hufflepuff, aye?” finished George, grinning madly at their Quidditch Chaser.

Both Alicia and Angelina, hearing this accusation, giggled and looked interested in the topic.

Katie fumes with sudden flushed cheeks, “N-no, where the Merlin did you guys get that idea? You guys just overdo it sometimes with your pranks and all!”

“Yeah,” nodded Alicia and there was a look on her face as she implied “after all Katie is crushing on Nathan Colt.” but she already knew that there’s been a drastic change in Katie’s feeling.

“Ooh,” cooed the twins and their smug grins begin to get into Katie’s nerves as they wiggled their eyebrows towards her, “you just can’t choose, couldn’t you?”

“Miss Bell is crushing on a Hufflepuff girl and a Gryffindor boy at the same time, Forge.” George snickered.

“Really, Gred, and to what I heard is that they’re best friend too!” exclaimed Fred, giggling along. “Such a scandal we have going on here.”

“Oh stop it, you two!” lectured Angelina then, having to swallow the food on her mouth. “Can’t you see? Katie already moved on with Colt! It’s totally obvious.” She reported. Both of the Weasley Twins raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue on. “It’s obvious because now, she’s coming after the girl.”

“Hey!” Katie belted with a gasp before slapping her friend on the hand. “That’s not true!” but the crimson on her cheeks tells a different story.

“Ooh,” Both of the twins coo, “Never thought you’d like them young and pure, Bell.”

George and Fred continue to tease her then, hitting the right spots here and there that was making Katie blushed at each accusation. Though, it was the other way around really. Katie saw how the girl was looking her way at some times, Y/N doesn’t seem to realize that she wasn’t being careful with the looking here and there.

Katie knows that there’s attraction going on between them but… she wasn’t _into_ that. She wants the Hufflepuff as a friend, not a… _girlfriend_. Not that she’s against that type of relationship between witches (though it’s been uncalled for and might be look down upon on by some), and her own friend, Alicia, would sometimes date girls herself!

So, yes, Katie already got comfortable with, _only,_ the **idea** of it, but to engage into that type of relationship doesn’t really feel like her forte. And the girl was 2 years younger than her! Not to mention that she’s just an 11 years old!

Katie, having enough, stood up and escape the Weasley Twins teasing and even ignored her friends that called out her name, hoping she’ll come back. Instead, she headed towards the table where the Hufflepuff is and waved as the girl taken notice of her presence.

“Kate, hey!” waved Y/N, grinning happily. But then, she slightly frowns as she also taken notice of Alicia and Angelina calling out for the Gryffindor. “Is… is everything okay? They’re calling for you back there.” Y/N pointed out as Katie sat just beside her as Nathan Colt had suddenly gave some space for Katie –though he done it with a frown.

And just in time did a chorus of “Awww!” coming from where the Weasley twin was currently cheering.

“Just…” gruff Katie, looking down to hide the blush on her cheeks –before sneaking a glare towards her friends –as she murmur, “Just ignore the lot of them, bloody folks been teasing me all through breakfast.”

Y/N giggled, eyes gleaming in a very – _surprisingly ­_ –flirtatious way, “That’s what friends are for, dear.”

Katie chuckled “Well, if that’s so, they’re doing a pretty dang good job at it.” And she and Y/N shared a look –not anything particular that said anything, but they’re eyes just merely connects and the effect of it had both of them smiling. “Any who,” Katie started, playing with the end of her hair nervously as she could feel some pairs of eyes (from the Weasley’s twin, for sure) on the back of her head; “you’re still up for flying?”

“Of course!” belted Y/N, a look of excitement on her face, which faltered as she took a moment to it. There was a moment of silence then as Y/N stared, as if looking in a distance before her pairs of eyes meets Katie’s. There was this unreadable look on her face then, as it stayed stoic, and finally, Katie heard her whisper “Can Nathan and Eve come along?”

And gazing at the people in question, Katie saw Ginny Weasley’s surprised expression and that Nathan was smiling quite expectedly.

And there was feeling in her that disagree, that Katie demands to have this long-planned bonding with the Hufflepuff _alone_ , but looking at Y/N, she saw that the girl had this look of hope in her eyes that convince Katie to say “S-sure! The more the merrier.”

* * *

 

Katie beckoned them all to join her in asking for permission to Rolanda Hooch, their flying instructor, for some brooms they could borrow. Katie had her own already (and a spare one for Y/N to use but had gone against on the thought of lending it to the girl now that… other people had join them –she couldn’t afford anyone thinking of something other Katie being merely friendly now do we?).

And imagine her surprise when they entered the woman’s office, and Madame Hooch was quick to greet them –well more like _someone_ specifically. “Miss L/N, lass, what brought y’all in my humble office this fine morning?”

Y/N merely chuckled at the woman’s carefree attitude. “I’m in for a little favor, Madame Hooch,” she started, “my friends and I had planned for a little outing to start the day, to just relax. And Katie had suggested the idea of flying. So I was hoping this you would allow and let us borrow three brooms? Katie has her own already, as you can see.”

And imagine more the surprise faces everyone –those who were outside the conversation –had on their faces when the woman bellow in laughter, squeezed Y/N’s cheeks delicately, and implies “Of course, of course! How can I ever resist that adorable face you make, missy?”

Y/N pouted, unbothered by the woman’s advances, and murmur “I’m not cute.” to Rolanda.

“Whatever you say Miss L/N,” giggled the woman, “but I’m sure everyone here share the same opinion.”

“But that’s what it is, an opinion, not a fact.” Y/N countered, with a tone of matter-of-fact on her voice, making the woman laugh again, as she crossed her arms (still pouting that adorable pout that Rolanda couldn’t help but adore since the first sight of it).

Rolanda shook her head at the girl’s silly argument and merely carried three brooms from their closet before handling them to each of the 1st years. “I reckon you’ll take good care of them, missy?”

“You have my words!” Y/N beamed a toothy smile, excitedly hugging the woman in gratitude, which she voice “Oh, thank you, Madame Hooch! I owe you one!”

“Oh worry none of it, Miss L/N,” Rolanda shook her head again, ruffling with the girl’s hair just to tease Y/N, “this is for always helping me out.”

Y/N nodded her head in understanding and finally bid the flying instructor her goodbye.

No one was able to comment on it, not until Nathan did. He grabs his chap by the shoulder, seeing that Katie had been occupying her right and Y/N hadn’t let go of Ginny’s hand. The girl looks over her shoulder where his hand was and gave him a questioning look.

“When, in Merlin’s name, did you get to be buddy-buddy with Madame Hooch?” he interrogated, trying to keep his voice even.

Y/N alerted her eyes, just for a second as she looked down on the floor, before meeting his eyes again. “It had been coincidence, whenever I see Madame Hooch outside of class. Not often, but it is informal and pleasant every time, and I mostly lent her a hand upon assisting after class or if we see each other by the Quidditch Pitch as I do my morning run. I got to know her a little more than a flying instructor, if that’s what you’re hoping to hear.”

“Answer me directly, Y/N.” gruff the boy, starting to get impatient. If you were to think how much Y/N hated being in dark, he’s far more inferior with his reactions.

“September.” was Y/N single word answer. And she was frowning on him as she said so, unsure of the reason the boy’s eyes become steel… and why it was direct at her. “I’ve been well acquainted with her, Nathan, nothing more. And I don’t see why you are looking at me disapprovingly as if I’ve done something wrong.”

Nathan clicked his tongue, shaking his head to erase his expression as soon it was described. “Nothing, it just…” he started, blinking at the image appearing on his mind, of Y/N comfortably embracing the woman, their mannerism towards each other, and how Y/N had welcome the physical touches she would have cringe upon on if it were one-sided “…It took me by off guard. I’m sorry, I overreacted.”

“Apology accepted.” nodded Y/N, and she felt sympathetic as she looks at the blond boy. “Nathan, I never intend it to be seen as if I’m keeping things from you, something as the friendship between me and Madame Hooch was never a secret. To me, I am merely being her friend as she was to me.”

“I know, and really, I’m sorry. I was acting like a child.” whispered the boy, a defeated look on his face. Nathan feels so sensitive, insecure (which had been going on since Y/N’s avoidance this week), and Y/N may had caught on it when she left the hold of the other girls to come to him, hugged him just tight enough.

“Your feelings are not invalid, Nathan,” she told him, holding Nathan by the cheek to make sure she have his full attention. Leaning her forehead to his (which Nathan let her accomplish by bending down a little), she enunciated to him that “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you.” in a hushed tone.

It never bother Y/N much to keep assuring the boy, the heart that he wore on his sleeve was receptive, afraid of solitude. She tended that for him, as he tended her own insecurities, and it was never a work for her to calm him down whenever it become too much.

Everyone soon return to their journey to the Training Ground, and Nathan merely kept his eyes keen, on everyone as they begun their flight. He believed that Y/N brings out the best out of the people she meets, may it be unintentional. She’s just like a welcoming embrace that melt the walls of people.

It was never such crime; Nathan adored that about her, how easily she could slither into peoples’ life, unforgotten to eternity. How it was never a burden for her to keep her arms open for everyone. It might because of her boldness, the intensity of her eyes when she looks at you directly in the eyes. And she focused on you and only you. And her secretive nature just adds on to her perks.

So maybe… just maybe, it was why Katie Bell had been looking at her in awe all this time.

She had been relishing the attention, the way their eyes would always find each other in the air. The way Y/N had the guts to show off a little with her aerobatic skills in the air, standing on her broom with ease, and even diving to a 60 foot drop to catch Katie’s scarf that fell while they’ve decided to play a mini-Quidditch game in the Quidditch Pitch, which thankfully no one is occupying…

The way she’s trying to prove herself just as capable, compatible for Katie Bell was similar to a bird flocking to get another’s eyes.

Or maybe it was Y/N’s charming smile, turning a little flirtatious some times, or it was that controlled gleam in her eyes that held determination, some kind of intention, that caught both Gryffindor girls’ eyes.

Because Katie hadn’t been alone as she continued to watch Y/N.

Ginny had been oblivious to her own doing, Nathan could see it, how confuse she is. How much she’s restraining herself. Nathan pitied her, pitied the fear that must be going on through Ginny’s young mind.

He hadn’t been in the Wixing World as long as the ginger Pureblood had; he’s not even entirely sure what _world_ is outside the Hogwarts’ wall at all! But, leaning to what he had observed so far, people here are a bit close-minded (mostly the Purebloods, _Slytherins_ ), they knew too little –well, compare to what he and Y/N knows and are comfortable of anyway.

And what worse is that they are forcing themselves and _others_ to believe _only_ to what they know.

Nathan sighed, ‘ _I guess even a magical place can still have its flaws._ ’

And he breathed a relief sigh, to see Ginny Weasley laughing again. It never passes him by, how closed-off she become, how distance and alert the redhead was acting all these times, only finding solitude in her brothers’, the Weasley twins, comfort. And he knew that Y/N’s presence brings this person out of that shell.

And his eyes drift to the older Gryffindor among them and admit it to himself, how little he knew of what made Katie Bell, but observing had been his forte since the start (because Nathan did try, to see if he was compatible for the older girl, but he would have been too much for Katie then, she’s just as closed-off and sensitive as him and Nathan wasn’t willing to open up so quick, _so soon_ ) and Nathan felt a bit awe, to see how wide Katie’s smiled now.

This… this was Y/N’s true magic.

And he knew… Nathan knew, and he continued to watch.

Katie had smacked Ginny’s head from above (just a noticeable tap) and had yelled “Tag, you’re it!”

Looking confound for a moment, Ginny gapes before she realize that the girl had caught on her. “Oh you’re gonna get it now, Bell!” Ginny threatened.

Katie joined Y/N just then, flying side by side as they avoid Ginny. And before she knows it, Y/N had become a target.

Still chuckling, Y/N boomed “Catch me if you dare, Weasley!” as she expertly dodges Ginny’s advances.

She passed Nathan, and the boy merely shook his head in amusement then flew away too before Ginny took a hold of him.

“What’s wrong, Eve, can’t handle my speed? If you truly plan to ever get to be in the Quidditch Team, you could at least try to catch me first!” challenged Y/N, likely putting more woods in the fire that was on Ginny’s eyes as she determinedly chase Y/N.

So focused on the figure she’s tailing on, Ginny hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings. So it was a surprise when Y/N had dive down once more, and Ginny, taken back, wasn’t able to invade the tower she’s closing it.

Nathan had been quick to act.

He predicted it and had managed to get a hold of the redhead before she’d crash in to the wall. But, unfortunately, the broom didn’t survive the crash.

“Hold on.” He dictates as he internally ordered the broom to descend.

Y/N was already on the ground and had quickly pulled Ginny close, taking the redhead from Nathan’s grip. “Are you alright?” Y/N inspected her in rapid speed as her mouth continued to ramble “Mon Dieu, Gin, je suis tellement desolée!” _My God, Gin, I’m so sorry!_

And before Ginny could even ask what she said, Nathan had already beaten her to it… by beating Y/N with his broom. He starts hitting the Hufflepuff with it, cursing “You imbecile! Must you always… Quelle mouche t'a piqué? Argh! Tu agis comme si tu avais une araignée sur la tête!” _What fly bit you? Argh! You act as if you had a spider on your head!_

Y/N, trying to shield herself by crossing her arms above her head as she run away from the attack, pleads “Je suis désolé!” _I’m sorry!_ “I didn’t z’ink! Pitié, mon ami!” _Mercy, my friend!_

“You bloody ‘ell right about z’at!” Nathan gave her another slap with his broom, chasing the girl, comically if the situation wasn’t under such circumstances. “You could ‘ave killed ‘er, vous idiot!”

An abrupt realization hits Y/N then, having to stop running and laying her eyes to a bemused Weasley. Nathan had stopped chasing her also, having to get that Y/N hadn’t actually thought of that consequence. He sighed and watched her tackled Ginny again, rambling apologies in her native tongue rapidly.

Ginny hadn’t scrub off the confuse look on her face and Nathan could only roll his eyes.

“Y/N!” he called for the Hufflepuff, somehow stopping her in her continuous rambling, and points out “Elle ne vous comprend pas, Y/N!” _She does not understand you, Y/N_.

“I euh;” Y/N cleared her throat, now embarrass as she become aware of her reckless talking had been done in her idiomatic, French language in a conversation with English people.

It took her a moment to regain her sense of identity again, blinking rapidly as she was basically nose to nose with the redhead. She couldn’t help it though; Y/N adores those brown eyes. And with this proximity, Y/N could distinguish the freckles on Ginny’s face.

“I was –I was apologizing. I wasn’t thinking due too much excitement! Oh, what could have happened to you if Nathan hadn’t caught you…?” Y/N’s trailed off, the guilt could be heard by her voice alone while her eyes were filled with it (as if they were actually seeing Ginny’s fall and the tragedy of it), “I really am sorry, Eve.”

Ginny, on the other hand, was enthralled. The proximity had indulged her in a daze, with the other girl’s worried eyes captivating her and smells luring her to a calm, dazed state. And Merlin, they’re almost –so close to kissing in this position!

Thankfully, Y/N got distracted by a voice that distress “Oh no!” and had looked at Katie Bell, who was looking down on a broken broom.

Nathan, under his breath, cursed “Zut!” _Darn!_ And he gave Y/N a slap on her shoulder, earning him a yelp, as he looked her accusingly, “Now what we’re going to do? We’re gonna get in so much trouble if we bring it back broken to Madame Hooch!”

In response, Y/N laughed. “Hah! Oh, Nate, you’re throwing paddy out of nothing.”

“Am not!” defend the blond boy.

“Ami, vous en faire tout un fromage!” _Bud, you’re making a whole cheese about it!_

“Oh yeah, well what are you gonna say to Madame Hooch then if you’re so confident?”

With a sly smile, Y/N begun “Well, first of,” she took her wand out from her wrist holster and casted a quick “ _Reparo_!” that mended the broken immediately. “And secondly…” Y/N took the broom from the ground and rode it for a test-flight, testing its agility and flexibility in the air before landing back “And now that’s done with. The third step will be me being fully honest with Madame Hooch and say it had been my reckless decision.”

“Whoa.” was all the Gryffindors could provide to say as watch Y/N.

“H-how were you…” blinked Ginny then, being the first one to recover while Nathan confront and grab the broom from Y/N’s possession to inspect it closer.

“Professor Flitwick taught the Mending Charm to us just this Wednesday, don’t you remember?” Y/N claims, chuckling to see Ginny’s confound look that comes after. “You would have known that if you weren’t too invest in that diary of yours all the time, Eve.”

Y/N heard Nathan imply “Smartass.” as he stood beside Katie (who was also examining the broom), who was taken by surprise and let out a laugh that she tried to muffle with the back of her hand.

Y/N gave him a pointed look.

And while her attention was away, Ginny tried to poise her sudden tense body, not wanting to give anything away.

“I think we have enough flying for today, don’t you think?” Nathan inserted, stretching his arms to indicate their stiffness.

Y/N nodded in agreement, now comfortably holding Ginny’s hand once again. Ginny merely watched their hands together, as if deeply in thoughts.

“I honestly feel a wee bit hungry after all of that.” Katie confessed with a shy, cheeky smile.

Y/N then flick her wand using her free hand, murmuring “ _Tempus_.” to be able to check the time. She blinks, feeling surprise that they’ve been hanging together for 3 hours long in the Quidditch Pitch without interruption. “Well, it’ll be lunch soon enough anyways.”

“Nice,” chirp Nathan, grinning “I hope there’ll be some beef steaks, I’m craving it!”

Y/N blinks as she considers something, though she had only plan for her and Katie to be the one to go to the Kitchen, it wouldn’t hurt to bring Nathan and Ginny along now. “Say,” she begins, “anyone fancying some early lunch?”

“What?” Nathan furrows his eyes as he looked at Y/N questioningly.

And Katie echoed him with the same confused “What?”

Ginny merely reiterate “Early lunch?”

Y/N nodded towards Ginny’s way, an unreadable smile on her face as she let go of Ginny’s hand once again. “Come on; let’s go back to the school first.” She took the lead, mounting the broom that Ginny used (to make sure that the Weasley won’t be a victim of error if the broom did start to act up and malfuction) before beckoning everyone else to follow her.

They did.

Ginny and Katie flew close to her while Nathan was above Y/N, and it was a very relaxing flight for them. No rush like they’ve been doing in the Quidditch Pitch.

“You guys head to the Hufflepuff Basement and wait for me in the entrance.” Y/N instructed as they land, taking possession of the borrowed brooms, and she strode towards Katie, “Is it okay if I borrow your broom for a bit? I promise I won’t crash and break it. It’ll be faster for me to get to Madame Hooch this way.”

Katie didn’t bring any argument and merely gave her broom to Y/N.

And when finger tips touched, no one said a thing about the feeling it summoned to each others’s skin.

“Well,” sighed Nathan as Y/N ascend and bolted into the air without another word, “I guess we head on there then?”

“Yeah.” nodded Ginny.

Katie couldn’t say anything as the other Gryffindors head inside the castle, she focused on her hand with intensity, trying to comprehend the feeling the innocent touch had made, before clenching it and storming inside to catch up with the others.

* * *

 

The window sudden opened as if a gash of wind force it, yet no air whistled in but instead a Hufflepuff girl who had to audacity to smile at them as she got off the broom casually.

Nathan could only shake his head at the girl’s antic, and she, in return, took her tongue out at him.

“Sorry if I made you guys wait, Madame Hooch interrogated me about the situation.” report Y/N as she pass the broom back to Katie –and this time, her touch lingered, relishing the little contact of skin she can confidently make.

It’s been bizarre, how much Y/N wanted to hold Katie –her hand, her face, and ‘ _Gosh, that hair, they look so smooth_.’ –all morning and how scared she was to act on it. So she had restraint herself from doing too much and merely settled with Ginny’s warmth, which sooth it somehow, because she knew those contacts can be consider imitate and Y/N might scare the Gryffindor off by being pushy with her advances.

“Meh.” shrugs Nathan dismissively, “Anyways, where are we really headed to?”

Y/N throws him a smile and beckons them to follow her. The halls wasn’t entirely packed, just some students here and there that was passing by or merely hanging out, and upon sight of them in their hall made the Gryffindors a center of attraction. Though the Hufflepuffs were kind enough not to confront them and invade their privacy seeing that a fellow Hufflepuff was among them.

And they stopped, furthermore making Nathan ponder why they were facing a pile of large barrels.

Y/N then taps one barrel from the bottom and another one in the second row. Along her touch comes a tune. It was something specific, something that he cannot name. It’s in the tip of his tongue though.

But it was soon forgotten when the barrels moved and along with it appears a path.

“Come along now.” Y/N gestured, pulling an awed Nathan to her side.

And he was more appreciation as he looks around the Hufflepuff Common Room, approving on the yellow, black banners, and felt how inviting those fat armchairs. The atmosphere was friendly, so relaxing and calm with the sound of the small movement of water from the Black Lake hearable because of the open windows, which also welcome sun light that brightens the whole room dimly.

“Wow.” He breathes, indulge into the feeling the room makes, “It looks so different compare with the Gryffindor.”

Y/N chuckles at his awestruck face, before squeezing his nose to finally snap the blond boy out of his daze.

“Come on, this way to the kitchen.” Y/N led them in front of a portrait then, a painting of a bowl of fruits.

“What are we…?” Katie meant to ask why they were standing in front of the portrait when Y/N throws her a knowing smile before she tickled a certain spot of the portrait, and the pear soon turns into a knob.

“I welcome you,” Y/N started, facing the Gryffindor as she opens the door, “to the kitchen.”

Nathan took a deep inhale as delicious smell lingered in his nostril. The smell of the busy kitchen was creating smell of mouth-watering foods that made his stomach grumble along with Katie –which they shared an embarrassed, small smile at each other.

“Now, just follow me, and lets’ not bother the elves okay? They’re still preparing dishes for everyone up to the Great Hall.”

“Wait so is it true?” Ginny started as she postponed her sightseeing around the kitchen, “Is the Great Hall just above the kitchen?”

Y/N nodded “Ah-huh.” She pardoned herself to whomever she passes by, not wanting to interrupt the hurried pace the elves were keeping up.

And on a side, somewhere that is unoccupied, Y/N saw Curtsy, Madame Pince’s elf, and Rommie, who loyally serves Professor McGonagall, currently fixing up a table for two.

“Wait here.” She told her friends and jogged towards the two elves.

Katie watched as Y/N started a conversation with the elves in whispers, the exchange too quiet to hear, as if it needed privacy. But Katie couldn’t tear her eyes away, and watched the Hufflepuff gentle reach out for the skinny hand of one of the elf –and for them to be casual under the touch (as if they were familiar with Y/N now).

Truly, she’s beginning to be fascinated at the gentle nature Y/N seems to carry.

Then, the elves left together and Y/N returns to them with a smile. “Okay, come on, they’ll be back soon.”

“Y/N… just…” Ginny begin as Y/N, such a hostess, pulled a chair for her to seat on while Nathan did the same for Katie, “What’s going on? What are we really doing here?”

Y/N beams a smile, “To eat of course!” And as if on cue, four elves come rushing towards them, two carrying extra seats for Nathan and Y/N (who was still standing) and the other two carrying trays filled with food. “Oh, you’re just in times my dears and – _Oh_ my, Obbie?”

The elf in question alerts his eyes to the lower left, hanging his head shyly at the presence of the miss.

“Oh Obbie, good to see you again, darling!” chirped Y/N, kneeling in front of the elf in a respective distance. “I’ve never had introduced myself that time, had I?” Y/N reaches her hand at the now squirming elf, “It’s okay, Obbie, I would never hurt a friend.” And Y/N beams a satisfied smile when the elf look up to her, a bit startled at first but then, Obbie glance at her waiting hand then back to her eyes, “My name is Y/N.”

“O-Obbie already knows miss’ name, M-Master talks about miss…” Obbie shuttered and still refuses to accept Y/N’s hand.

Hearing his statement made Y/N’s eyes widen –curiosity quickly invade her mind, demanding questions to be answered but she restraint her mouth and merely smile when she sees the elf starts to squirm again, seemingly uncomfortable to be talking about his Master –and whoever it is apparently talks about Y/N herself. ‘ _Interesting…_ ’ But Y/N knew better than to push, ‘ _Just baby steps_.’

The elves were seemingly happy to serve them –sans Obbie who had return to his duty among the others preparing lunch –and Y/N gain another name for the unnamed elf, Stinkie, a very shy one he is but was just as eager as Rommie was to provide service.

Nathan obviously satisfied with the beef steak dish alone, Ginny seemingly digging in to her chicken wings, her sandwich filled with peanut butter (spread on the edges) and mush potato, whilst the elves prepared Y/N one of her favorite meal, Tartiflette Savoyarde (a hearty baked gratin with potatoes, onions, bacon, wine, cream and cheese.) with Croque–Madame (a ham sandwich covered in cheese  _and_  an egg) on the side. She shared it with everyone since they were very curious of the French dish on her plate; even with Katie who insist that she was content with her scrambled egg, bacon and sausage.

The meal was pleasant; the rare scenery was appreciated compare to the ruckus of the Great Hall. And just as they finished up, Curtsy, who returns to take the emptied plates with Stinkie, had offered some Lemon Ginger tea.

“Oh, that’s so thoughtful of you, dearie!” chirped Y/N, looking forward for tea time after lunch. “Thank you!”

“Ah man, I’m stuffed.” moaned Nathan, capping his stomach with a lazy smile on his face. And looking at his best chap, he begun “So is this just coincidence or did they just served us each of our favorite?”

Y/N, hiding her smiles behind the linen napkin like the prissy person she is, merely murmurs “It’s a coincidence of course.”

Ginny blinks, too aback to stop herself from asking “Wait, how did you know that I liked peanut butter sandwich?”

“And that I prefer my egg scrambled?” Katie added.

And dramatically waving her hand in the air, Y/N answered both question with “Magic.” teasingly as she winked at them. Nathan’s bellowing laughter distract her just in time did the two Gryffindor girls turn scarlet because of the gesture.

Curtsy return then with another try, four cups for each of them which she served to the Miss’ friends. “W-would Miss want anything else?”

“No dear, you’ve done so much already.” Y/N smile down at the little elf, “I’m grateful that you took some time with us, Curtsy. Thank you.”

Nathan, since the elf had kindly tolerated them in the kitchen, said his own gratitude in his own way, “Oui, merci Curtsy.” _Yes, thank you Curtsy_.

And the other Gryffindors followed in with their input, and when done voicing their appreciation, the elf was almost in tear at how much appreciation she was receiving in one day. And a very affectionate pat and a gentle smile from the Hufflepuff Miss, Curtsy them in their space with a smile of her own.

“So…” Katie started, “Come here often then?”

“Not at all, last night was my first visit.” answered Y/N, taking a careful sip of her tea.

“Last night?” Nathan raised one eyebrow at her.

“Mm-hmm.” was the only reply Y/N provide, not giving away the details of when and why’s.

She did come to the kitchen to talk to one of the elf and, fortunately for her, Curtsy was still on the kitchen doing a last minute clean-up. She talked with the elf through tea before implying her need to ask for a request.

She asked for favor for a spot that she and Katie can occupy without being a bother to the elves’ routines and duties in the kitchen, and that if she could have a table prepared when they arrive for lunch. Thankfully, she and everyone arrived early. If they hadn’t and Y/N hadn’t told Curtsy the change of plans, Y/N would have been bombarded with question from Nathan (and possibly Ginny too) about how grand the table would’ve looked like.

“Oh wow,” Ginny commented, “this tea is great.”

Y/N, with beaming eyes, agreed “I know right!”

* * *

 

“Gee, you still have sauce all over your face, Nathan.” Y/N noticed and starts rubbing her sleeve to wipe the smear sauce off the boy’s face. “I forgot how messy you eat.”

“Ron’s rubbing it in me.” He laughed, trying to keep still as Y/N inspect his face for anymore mess.

“Argh.” huff the girl, and Katie can imagine Y/N rolling her eyes as she announces “I’m starting to think it’s a boy thing.”

“Are you calling me a boy then?” a voice from behind Katie commented, gaining each of their attention. “I’m kinda offend, little babe.”

Meeting Ella’s smug smile, her hair let loose (which is actually the first time Y/N seen her do) and her special goggle hanging by her neck, Y/N squealed and practically tackled the older Hufflepuff, yelling “Ella!”

“Sup, N/N.” Ella chuckled, and, taking the little girl by surprise, literary lift Y/N by her underarms.

Y/N yelps a “Hey!” sounding a bit offended, but her pout lessen the bite of her voice.

Ella laughed at the sight of puffy cheeks, which she squeezed when she let Y/N down to her feet, “Sorry, sorry, I’ve wanted to test that out for a while now.” And in response, Y/N punched her by the shoulder –and _damn_ could she throw a punch. “Ow! Hey, why’d you do that?”

“You know damn well why, you moose!” barked Y/N, a sudden anger and flash of worry printed on her face. “Where have you been?”

Ella blinks, unsure of what cause the emotions to pass through Y/N’s eyes until she recounts last night. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you never sleep-in before?” she excused, brushing the spot where Y/N’s fist had attack. “It’s the _weekend_ , little babe, give me a break.” She pouted.

And when Y/N turns away, huffing as she cross her arms, Ella hugged the little girl from behind.

“I’m _sowwy_ I didn’t join you this morning,” she squeezed the girl tight, just enough to receive another yelp from Y/N, “and I’ll do extra laps tomorrow to make it up to you, I promise, okay?”

And Ella could have sworn that she made the little Hufflepuff cry by how Y/N’s body squirm under her hold when suddenly Y/N belted with laughter that she’s been trying to contain ever since Ella apologized.

Realizing that she may have been manipulated into vowing such thing, Ella declaim “Okay now that’s just rude, I’m taking it back now.” as she let go of Y/N in the progress.

“What, no!” Y/N gasps, “No refund! You already promised!”

“Haha.” laughed Ella, “Okay, okay, I’m keeping my words, don’t get your snickers in a twist. Anyways, what are you guys doing –” Ella eyed everyone gathered together a few feet away behind Y/N –her eyes first found a redhead and to Nathan’s bun hair, and finally to the brown eyed girl with shoulder-length hair drawn back by a pony tail –and her eyes harden, growling “– _here_?”  

Y/N heard the sound (and wondered to herself why it was so familiar) but she just explained “Oh, Nate, Eve, Kate and I were just hanging together, we even got permission to borrow brooms from Madame Hooch and we played some games in the Quidditch Pitch.” Y/N was beaming in glee, her smile wide and toothy and Ella could have called it cute if she wasn’t too invested in glaring at the Gryffindor Chaser. “We just finished up with lunch.” Y/N added.

“Kate?” frown Ella; her voice disapprovingly hissed the nickname, “When did _Kate_ started hanging out with you? The last time I heard you and her were just –” hands kept her from talking further by covering her mouth.

Y/N knitted her eyebrow at the interrogation that came out of blue, and she noticed that even though that the older Hufflepuff was talking to her, Ella was sending daggers at Katie at the same time and when she caught on to what Ella will say next, Y/N’s hands moved on their own content.

“I –I euh…” Y/N blushed under cognac eyes gaze and silent plead for the older Hufflepuff to reconsider what she’s about to say. “Friends hang out right?” her weak, quiet voice ponders. The question was for Ella to answer.

Holding Y/N by the waist, pulling her closer, Ella merely sighed and calm under Y/N’s soothing presence, but while under its spell, Ella’s own self started to be distracted as she feel burning gaze of the Katie. She attempted to get a hold of herself, Ella merely meet the eyes and ask “What’s your intension, _Kate_?”

Katie frowned at being inquired, crossing her arms as she feels defensive and grit her teeth as she goad “None of your business, Nelson.”

“Oh but it is, Bell,” Ella berate, provoked, but what’s stopping her from marching up to the Gryffindor and teach Katie a lesson was Y/N’s small body still holding her (and it shortly pass her mind, how quiet Y/N had become), “I have every right to know what Y/N’s up to.”

“And who gave you that right? You’re basically sounding like a clingy dog digging into someone else’s business!” Katie insisted, leveling the threat in Ella’s voice. “She doesn’t need you bugging her about whomever she see fit to hang around with.”

Ella actually growled and being so close to her, Y/N didn’t mistake it from something else. Somehow, she’s beginning to get suspicious, her mind connecting dots of her own experience with the sound –but it wasn’t the time to place inputs about it. “Guys, please, refrain yourselves. Beside, why are you guys arguing?”

Y/N tried to lean away from Ella, to stand between Katie and her fellow Hufflepuff, but the older girl didn’t let her go, keeping her lock in her arms.

Katie noticed this and took a step forward, “Let her go, Nelson.” She remonstrates, stressing “Before I _make_ you.”

“Oh, _I’d_ like to see you try, Bell!”

Nathan’s stance was prepared, holding his wand as he kept it hidden behind his back, all ready to interfere and break the dangerous atmosphere. His eyes had observed Ella most, waiting for any signs of feral act, accident burst of magic. Waiting for Y/N’s pained reaction.

“Enough!” interrupted Y/N, “The two of you, enough!”

Her raised voice knock Ella awake from her loathing state and looked down at Y/N in shock. The power of that voice _command_ something out of her and Ella doesn’t know what to do with it, what to do now except to keep still.

Y/N closed her eyes in frustration, _controlling_ herself back to composure, and said “El, your concern is understandable, you know that I see the reason behind it, but now is not… it isn’t the right time.” And her defeated tone of voice become throaty as her eyes found cognac ones “I’m not picking anyone’s side. And I don’t know what is between the two of you, but throwing tantrum out of this isn’t hearty for any of us.” Y/N glances at Nathan, entreating for support as she begs, “ _Please_ , can we just enjoy a quiet Saturday?”

Nathan didn’t hesitate, already standing beside Y/N when she looked at him. He pulled her away from Ella, just to reclaim her hold with his, wrapping his arms around Y/N’s waist.

Ella had shamefully looked down, to also avoid the warning glare Nathan sends her way, and admit “I’m sorry… I just, I didn’t mean to make a fuss.”

And a simple pat above her head assures Ella that it was all forgiven.

“Katie?” Ginny’s voice alarmed, “Where are you –?” and before she could even form the question, Katie had bump into her in her rush. Everyone tear their eyes from each others to watch the Gryffindor’s silhouette sprint away.

Y/N covered her mouth and her mutter an “Oh no.” as dread filled her eyes.

Ginny couldn’t understand, as she watched the older Gryffindor run, why there was panic in Katie’s face. There was war in her emotions and Katie looked so lost… the fear that her eyes told was nothing foreign to Ginny.

Y/N couldn’t understand why it was so heartbreaking.

The world around her stops once again, and only Katie was the one she could see… see scurrying away, further away. Did she do something wrong? Said something unacceptable? Why? Why did Katie left like that?

‘ _Breath…_ ’ a voice scold, ‘ _Child, you need to breath!_ ’ but the voice begin to be blocked by the blood pounding in her ear, jamming everything else except the volume of her hammering heart.

As Y/N’s vision begins to blemish, she feel her knees gave up on her, and she sobs.

‘ _I can’t…_ ’ a tightening of her chest made Y/N wince, and her hand tried to fix the problem by slamming her chest with punches.

“–Jelly!” she heard that word, and quickly establish the worry tone coming from her best friend, Nathan.

‘ _One mummy’s jelly,_ ’ she begins, clenching on someone’s shoulder, ‘ _two mummy’s jelly, t-three mummy’s jelly…_ ’

The pain was great, and breathing is just as painful, as if her heart is finally overloaded by the feeling that it decided to stops. ‘ _I can’t, what’s happening to me? Gods,_ Gods _, it’s… it’s so hard to_ –’ and she tried gasping when it didn’t help.

And someone was seemingly holding her wrist, to stop her from thumping her chest, but it was already too late. Y/N starts to feel her chest growing heavy as she hurled the bile that raise in her throat.

And as if she was seeing in a fish-eye lens, Y/N saw a green figure in front of her, seemingly shouting, before Y/N fainted.

* * *

 

Katie was pacing, walking back and forth as she argued with herself. She was back to her dormitory, alone thankfully, and her mind had been running with merely thoughts concerning the Hufflepuff. She never felt so torn about such thing.

She likes boys; _she’s_ supposed to like boys since she’s a _girl._ But why, why does that 1st year have to be so darn cute! She’s so smart and caring, there’s that hint of dreamily gaze and soft voice that just capture your attention even if she just whisper.

“ARGH!” roared Katie, now super frustrated.

And then, that new hairstyle, oh Merlin, she was so speechless that she couldn’t bring herself to mention anything or even give a friendly compliment about it. And the way Y/N was so in control of her broom, despite still learning in Broom Flight Lesson with Madam Hooch. Well, the Hufflepuff did mention that she’s taking extra classes but still, the grace, the way Y/N looked so flawless, Katie was questioning everything she’s ever was.

And so, comes their cue, Alicia and Angelina’s enter the room midway in their conversation and two girl stop when they caught sight of their fellow Chaser in such mess. “Whoa, girl, are you okay?” Alicia inquired with uncertain gaze.

“NO!” scream Katie, punching the air to release some tension in her.

“Okay…” Angelina trailed off, exchanging glance with Alicia then and with a nod from her friend, she commanded “Spill.”

Katie ranted “She’s confusing the heck out of me! How is she doing that? Being so carefree and so majestically pure and so cute and then she’d look at me like she feel something, like she have a crush on me, but then all the sudden she’s holding someone else’s hand and get so comfortably close to another girl or act merely affinity towards someone else –freaking little ARGH!” as she continue on with her pacing before finally crushing down to her bed with a muffled cry.

Alicia shared a knowing look with Angelina then and, figuring the puzzle out, declared “She’s in love.” at the same time.

Hearing this, Katie lifts herself up and objected “No I’m not! And she’s a girl!”

“She’s into this really deep.” Alicia cheekily mumbled with a grin while Angelina looks disappointed. “Oh come on, Angel, we should be celebrating for her, finding the greener side of the field!”

Angelina let out a grunt and looks at Katie who then sat up, “First it was the Colt boy, which I could understand since he’s attractive at some point, but then you go on and then got wooed by the best friend, a kid also? Is this kind of a rebound, revenge or some sort?”

“Fuck you!” spat Katie, clinging into her pillow. “I wasn’t the one going on around and jinxing people’s broom!”

“Well,” sighed Angelina, though she felt guilty again despite being forgiven, “I’m just glad it’s someone who would actually reciprocate, you have a chance, congratulations.”

“What?” Katie frowned at her friend, wondering what she meant.

“Oh please,” Alicia butts in, “we saw how she look at you. Little huffy couldn’t ignore the beauty that is Katie Bell.” She said with a smug look.

“Really?” a hopeful glint flashed in Katie’s face but, realizing how she was reacting, tried to act like she was not by saying “B-but not l-like I care anyway.”

Angelina simply shook her head in amusement while Alicia just cheered “Come on! I think a Butterbear is in order!” before pulling a grumpy Katie along with them.


	16. Her Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the one you think, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •_•) I plan to write a funny chapter -just fun and stuff to make up that angst I did in the last chapter...  
> but THIS is the result instead. (-o-;) w-what happened?? What -one moment ago I was so pump on writing some (っ´▽`)っ ♥fluff♥ between Mione and Y/N but ABRA-freaking-CATABRA I present you ANOTHER set of ANGST ( ͡⊙ ͜ʖ ͡⊙) 
> 
> HEEEGGGHH ಥ‿ಥ I can never write some fluff if I keep this up! 
> 
> Warning: mention of past abused and ANGST

**Chapter 16**

“N/N, it’s fine, we understand –”

The three Gryffindor –consisting Hermione, Ginny, and Nathan –with the other two Hufflepuff, Ella and Y/N, stood in the highest floor of the Owlery as Y/N asked to be lead here. The girl was sombered, no smile or cheery voice and it was worrying everyone –though she did seem to light up a bit when they arrived to the West Tower.

Hermione wouldn’t let her go then, feeling, via the link, that Y/N wasn’t alright as she claims to be. She felt what Y/N was feeling; though it was really confusing her that Y/N was flooded with different emotion all at once yet the girl seem so calm outside –perhaps Y/N was simply irresolute, Hermione theorized, and acting up the part.

The privacy of the Owlery seems to help too and the residents of the tower seem to welcome the girl in a familiar manner, having each owls they passed hoot and coos, leaving their parches to land somewhere in Y/N’s body part, like her shoulder, stretch arms and elsewhere that was the avail.

Hermione didn’t question it along with everyone, though she can hear Ella muttering to both Nathan and Ginny about it. It was obvious that they were being included to Y/N’s world, where she was the one in control of it, and Hermione couldn’t help but be in awe, having to see every owl surrounding the girl in both such adorable manner and kind of protective-stance –Hermione isn’t sure though, she was never the one to pay too much attention on the behavior of owls.

Y/N was being kissed by them and the hoots were playful and singing. And she seems to know each owl by name, and Hermione was surprise to see that Hedwig was among the owls that was flattering around her.

No one spoke a word and the only brave made a sound, a sigh –a very tired one that Y/N cannot help but release. She felt her wall crumbled a bit, with Hermione presence so near, asking it to fall and for Y/N to let the girl in. And that voice, buzzing in her ears, saying ‘ _Do it.’_ that threatens to take the choice out of her.

‘ _No._ ’ Y/N frowned deeply. Thankfully, she was facing the window instead the, surely, questioning eyes behind her.

‘ _Why?’_

‘ _Just…’_

‘ _You can trust her most out of everyone you see in front of you._ ’ the voice keeps insisting. ' _She will be your friend when we are troubled._ '

Y/N grits her teeth but her face stoic that Hermione, who stood beside her -watching her, cannot point out the fight inside of her. She took a deep breath, ‘ _No, no one else but Nathan, he is the only one I can trust!’_

‘ _Ever the stubborn girl thou are, my Y/N, but behead my words!’_ Y/N huffed and close her eyes, she felt offended, belittled. _‘It will not be pleasant for thou to keep pushing them for all doesn't wish to do thee wrong. I warn you my dear girl.’_

This made Y/N thinks for a bit as opens her eyes and she look down to the floor. ‘ _Why?’_ she asked but received no response. ‘ _WHY?’_ she wanted to shout out, hating the fact that _voice_ was leaving her to the dark _again_ –like everyone was doing to her! Not everyone- _everyone_ though, just… them who thought of her stupid, looking at her with pity like she’d break any second –and she does. Y/N is fragile; she knows that herself but ‘ ** _NO_** _!’_ Never again, she will do what she knows instead. She is strong, will be, she promised Megan!

She almost shouted there, wanting her rage, her truths and the lies, whatever is hidden beneath her words, shows the chaos of her mind. For all of it to be spilled but that was not her moral. Y/N is supposed to be the light despite the darkness in her.

So instead, with a never-quivering-smile she wore, Y/N begun to explain herself and tried to ignore the cold of the 1st of December. After all, the Owlery was the place of truth for her but this day is an exception, Y/N decided.

Hermione already had her theory about Y/N being Metamorphmagus, witnessing the scene in the library gave that away, but what put a hole in it was because Y/N was a Muggle and there hadn’t been a single Muggleborn, though there is a possibility with Half-blood, having to be born with such ability!

And Hermione’s wondering had been answered when Y/N begin to fill up more blanks, saying that her grandfather could be a Pureblood wizard. She wasn’t sure, Y/N said, and explains that she was going to visit her uncle, who’s a wizard himself, to talk about this matter in the holiday.

Y/N apologies then, feeling that she had lied to people –to her friends, but Ella Nelson was to first to speak up, and cutting her off from continuing her sentence.

“–and it’s not like you know the whole truth.” Ella insisted, marching towards Y/N.

Y/N eyes soften as she looked at the older Hufflepuff and tears were beginning to start acting up. Hermione, being the closest, pulled Y/N into a hug first. “Yeah, Ella is right, Y/N, and it’s not like it’s a bad thing too, you’re you and we gladly accept that.” She whispered to the girl’s ear and Y/N hic her sobs.

Hermione felt something off.

Ella soon joined the hugging.

“And –” Ginny commented, looking down with crimson cheeks but she would look up and her eyes always seem to find Y/N’s, “whatever you’re Muggleborn, or Half-blood, or Pureblood even, you’re my – _our_ friend, Y/N.”

“Gin,” Y/N’s breathe out, still with teary eyes, before beckoning the girl for a hug too.

Ginny was hesitates at first but when she saw Y/N smile, she dashes to her arms.

Y/N eyes drift to the ice-blue that belong to her best friend then and see him blankly staring at the floor. The silence lingers for a bit but she didn’t let go of Ginny yet. He start shaking a bit “It wasn’t your fault…” he breathes out, hands forming a fist in anger while the other tried to cover his quivering lips. “You were born w-with it… and you got to be treated that _way_ because of it.”

Nathan Colt was crying now.

Knees getting weak, he falls down on four as his eyes shred the grief of Y/N’s childhood. He sobs, punching the floor out of frustration. “Nathan, no, please stops it!” Y/N got out of everyone’s hold and rushed to pick up her friend, who continues to cry and punch the floor, and held his hand to stop the hurting action.

“ _He_ hurt you!” he belted, his voice cracking “He still do!” and he clung around Y/N.

The other girls exchanged look, not knowing what to do but they felt the sadness, the mourning of feelings despite not knowing what it that they’re talking about was.

“I…” there was no way to deny it. It was obvious that Y/N was still hurting, still scared, despite it being hidden away from many, but Nathan simply knows. He wasn’t a fool. Nathan was still regretting after all these years even though he had nothing to do with it. It clung to him ever since _that_ day.

“It wasn’t your fault.” the boy cried. “It was never yours!”

Images of the past flashes before his blurred sight, the room‘s a mess and furniture rampages in the state of unfixed, her moaning for pain and _his_ voice thundering along with the storm, his sinful stained hands threatening to suffocate Y/N. _He_ would call her names “Monster”, “Abnormal”, “Undeserving”, names that is hurtful to speak.

And the days, oh those days, where she’d refuse to go out of her room with what _he_ painted in her skin still fresh, purple and red drawn expertly in her body but she didn’t feel them, she says, she had gone through worse, Nathan remember Y/N saying that with blank eyes, face with controlled smile.

And Nathan can never forget those sleepovers where she’d get nightmares of his manipulative ways and she’ll woke up screaming, pleading, _broken_. She would cry, she’d jerk away from anyone’s touch.

Nathan held Y/N close, afraid that if he let her go, _he_ will be there to take her away.

“I’m fine, Nate, I know I’m safe… he’s gone remember? He won’t get to me.”

Y/N can feel everything. Nathan was showering every bid of his concern, though it wasn’t his fault though, Y/N had always been the one to absorb what everyone is feeling. She wasn’t titled empathetic for nothing.

Nathan tried to recover his posture but his eyes were like waterfall, taking advantage of his release to keep pouring out. It’s been too long since he cried and he remembers exactly when he did. Though he wasn’t afraid to cry, no matter how the world would view it as weakness, but he didn’t like having audience, especially three other girls who isn’t Y/N.

 

* * *

 

“Will you be okay?” asked Hermione once again while Ella, with Gin and Nathan prepares to leave by Y/N’s request for privacy. At first, Nathan objects, not wanting to leave his best friend alone so quick, but seems to be convinced once Y/N throws a look on his way.

‘ _I need this.’_ was the message.

Ginny offered her company too, willing to be a shoulder to cry on as well as Ella offered herself but Y/N gave them a smile too before shaking her head to politely decline the kind offers. Hermione, on the other hand, didn’t insist on anything. She was willing to give the girl some time alone knowing well enough how Y/N function –much like the Hearth, as Professor McGonagall says.

It had been heartbreaking to witness the tears and Nathan’s cries; the way he punched the floor says many things but didn’t give much away. It clenches everyone’s heart and floods their thoughts. The why, what, and how questions’ wanting answers that they couldn’t bring themselves to ask.

“Yep,” Y/N grin and it pained Hermione for she couldn’t read the girl, the smile seem so real… practiced and poised, “and I already finished every assignments so don’t worry, ‘Mione.”

Hermione chuckled a bit sadly, “I’m not worrying about those, you silly witch.” _‘I’m worry about you.’_

Y/N’s smile becomes knowingly then as she look away and her eyes look through the window but Hermione still manage to catch those pair becomes watery, “I know.”

It was silent as they climb down and all of the owls seem to be watching them carefully. Ginny was beside Hermione and the redhead seem to feel unsettled with this. She walked closer to Hermione then. “A-are they…” Ginny voice broke the silent.

Nathan, sounding sure, answered “Watching us, yes.” though his voice was a little husked because of his crying and the volume of his voice was low. “For her sake, they’re just readying themselves to do something if we acted out.” he sounded as he was talking to himself.

“How are you so sure?” Ella frowned; she was just behind the boy.

A sarcastic laugh came from Nathan, “If you haven’t noticed since we got here, they’ve been watching us, not because we’re like strangers, but they felt Y/N’s distress. That was also why they were flattering around her, just in case.”

“Like a shield you mean?” Hermione guessed with a slight frown.

Another laugh, though it didn’t sound like the one before. “Know-it-all.” he commented, glancing over his shoulder to show Hermione a smile. “And yes, they were building themselves up together as a shield around her.”

“Is she controlling them then?” Ginny pondered as they reach the ground floor.

“No, what do you take Y/N for?” hissed the blond boy and this seem to make the redhead taken back and Hermione quickly step in front of Ginny.

Nathan was acting like a hotheaded, switching from hot to cold. “No, she didn’t mean it like that.” Ella answered for the redhead, standing beside Hermione. “She was just asking; Nathan, why do you have to be bugger about it?” Ella said calmly, not wanting to trigger a fight, but she couldn’t help the venom in her voice.

Realizing how he’s temper was getting into him, he look down as he rushes out of the tower. He breathes in and out then, hoping the fresh air would do him good. When the girls follow him, and still guarded, he face them apologetic “I’m sorry, I’m just stressed out and I shouldn’t have taken that out you guys. I…”

He stops upon hearing a voice so fair singing. All was captivated and they look up to the tower, sure that it belongs to the Hufflepuff up there. They stood there for a bit, just listening and, even with the distance, they hear how melodic Y/N’s voice was. It was calm and so _full_.

Nathan, knowing his best friend well, knew that she was releasing her feelings into the song, and as the gift of her voice does to people, she make everyone listening _feel_ it too. Facing everyone then, he blurts out “Can I trust you?” and they all look at him questioningly. Ella saw how tired those eyes seem to be. “All of you, can I trust you with her?” Nathan then lean in sideways a bit. “Getting here, I finally realized that I can’t really do it all by my own. She needs people, more support… and I, alone, wouldn’t be enough.”

Ella, after a moment of recounting – ‘ _The look in his eyes, they look as if they’ve seen the worst above worst’_ Ella silently observed those ice-cold eyes that dimmed in depth of secrecy. ‘ _No longer innocent…’_ she figured –she was the first to step up, declaring “Y/N’s my friend, a good one and… and I will do anything for her even if it means doing the impossible.” without fear, even though she didn’t know what she was getting into. She was quickly convinced, having to see the look on the boy. He look as if he’s going to cry again.

“And so will I.” joined Hermione. She was already included and the boy trusting her will let her in further.

But Ginny hesitates a bit and clench the book hidden inside her cloak. She didn’t know what to do but she’s certain that whatever what was happening to her, she didn’t want to include Y/N to her mess… still, she wanted to know what happened back there in the tower… but knowing means being included so Ginny decided to be careful instead.

“It’s okay Ginny,” Nathan said, “you don’t have to.” He didn’t want to sound so cold and dismissive so he simply smiles at her. Y/N will still look at her as a friend, despite this betrayal now. Y/N didn’t have to know any of this after all. “Come on; let’s go back to the castle.”

 

* * *

 

With Ginny out of their way, Nathan brought Ella and Hermione to the Gryffindor’s Common Room to finally spill the truth; thankfully they have the room for all themselves. Casting “ _Tempus_.” to see what time it was, Nathan was surprise to see it’s been 6 o’clock, time sure fly quite fast when you’re busy.

Ella was looking around, having to visit the place for the first time. She commented “This looks nothing like ours.” as she compare the looks of the room to the Hufflepuff’s. “Its smell like burned woods here though, I expected that.”

Hermione look over her then, “Yeah? What’s it like your Common Room? I always wondered what the others look like.”

“It’s always smell like foods in there.” chuckled Ella, “Since it is close to the kitchen after all.”

Nathan butts in, commenting “I like the sound of that compared in here. My nose is kind of sensitive with dust.” and as he admitted that, Nathan sneezed and mumbled “Excuse me.” after.

There was no one to bless him.

“I can relate to that.” Ella said instead.

“Well, putting that aside,” started Nathan, getting a bit serious “you two are here for Y/N, right?” Hermione nodded along with the Hufflepuff. “Now, just a warning, what I’m about to share to you both will stay between us, do you understand?” Nathan glared at them, his eyes harden for the sake of showing that he was dead-serious.

Ella gulps “Is it really this serious?” a bit teasingly, hoping to cease the sudden tension with them. Hermione, on the other hand, simply, and confidently, nodded again.

“Unfortunately.” mumbled Nathan. He took a second then to compose himself, closing his eyes as he recounts the past. “Look, Y/N grows up with a touch childhood. S-she had an abusive father –”

Ella was quickly triggered, growling “What?!”

And Nathan halted her quick by lifting up his hand to gesture her to stop. “Yes, now refrain yourselves from asking question, I’ll answer then in the end.” Ella sighs and quiets herself as asked. “Just as I said, she also has an oblivious mother who wasn’t home very much. Y/N, as she claimed but didn’t know yet before, had a gift of which she morphs at some time since birth. Because of this, her father saw her differently… as Muggle would call it, a ‘monster’.”

Hermione’s eyes widen and her posture straightens up. She was about to voice a question but seeing that Nathan had set his cold eyes on her, she shuts her opened mouth and continued to listen along with a frowning Hufflepuff.

“The reason why Megan, Y/N’s mother, didn’t know is that her husband was a good actor and manipulative.” Nathan continued. “He got Y/N scared, thinking she deserves every bruise, and willing to less his abuse; she would obey him at any cause. That and he’d hit her somewhere unseen, like her stomach and that.” His body begun to shook, both by anger and sadness. “Megan, as I said, wasn’t home much because of her job as Surgeon and was pretty clueless of this exchange.”

Cannot help it, Ella mumbled “What’s a Surgeon?” when Nathan paused.

Nathan just sighs, mind still replaying the moment of the storm of Y/N’s life –it’s still surprising him, how Y/N manage to grow up without losing her mind because of all the things that’s been bestowed upon her –so Hermione took it her cue to answer “It’s a Muggle job that operates on the human body in the event of illness, injury, or disease and such as those.”

Before Ella could mutter another question, Nathan cuts her off. He wants this done with quickly, as soon as possible. “ _Anyways,_ when Y/N was five though, the man was exposed by the L/N’s family’s old neighbor, who told Megan that she heard screams and pleas from their house. But despite him gone, Y/N and her mum were greatly affected. What happened after, Y/N didn’t really share them to me yet but it was pretty obvious she’s still caught up by them. She even got nightmares to remind her back then.”

Hermione was stiffed as Nathan goes on with his story and when he seem to be done with it, Hermione had eyes still widen and her heart clenching, “A-and… oh Merlin.” she murmur out with a shaky breath, “It’s why she’s so controlled!”

Even though she was still progressing all of this, Ella frowns at the Gryffindor girl’s declaration. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you understand?” Hermione inserted, standing up, “She’s a Metamorphmagus, Ella! Not only does she can change her appearance at will, it’s also attached to her thoughts and emotions!” she runs on as she begun to pace back and forth.

Ella took a moment to take it all in, thinking over the information she received via the two Gryffindors and she gasp, realizing what was Hermione’s point. “Of course, if she was really a Metamorphmagus, we could have known sooner if… but we didn’t because she’s… taught herself to be dispassionate.” Ella gasps and felt herself suffer anxiety, she clench the cushion, which was the closest thing she can grasp on.

“She’s traumatized you mean!” roared Hermione angrily, still pacing. “She’s hiding every inch of feelings that may trigger her to change! She’s scared that if anyone else knows –”

“She could get hurt by him again.” added Nathan, completing Hermione’s sentence.

Stopping her back and forth, Hermione eyed Nathan. “Wait, does Professor McGonagall knows this?”

Both Ella and Nathan frowned at the know-it-all, “What? Of course not!” he answers, standing up, “Why does she need to know about this?”

“Because –” Hermione quickly stops herself. She can’t expose the truth and almost Hermione slips. The two have no idea of the existent of the Hearth that Y/N was hosting or do they know about her being Y/N’s Guardian and, as the Transfiguration Professor had advice to her, is that it _should_ stay as it is. Clearing her throat, Hermione excused “I-I mean, she is the Deputy Headmistress, surely she can do something for Y/N, you know? Keep an eye and such.”

“No, _don’t_ do that!” Nathan disagree with panic in his eyes, “’Mione, no one else can know! This is a very sensitive part of Y/N’s life; you can’t just go spreading it around like it’s nothing!” and he reach out to grab the girl by her collar and pulled her close – being two inch taller than the girl, Nathan easily made Hermione intimidated. “Don’t make me regret trusting you, Hermione because I will do anything to keep everything we’ve talk about stay in this room!”

“W-wait, I-I’m sorry,” Hermione shuttered. “I didn’t mean to come as that extreme.” she assured with her hands up as a gesture of surrender. “I meant it i-in a good way. See, Professor McGonagall, s-she cares for Y/N as much as I do, as much as _we_ do, but I get it. I promise I won’t say a thing to her about this if you insist.”

“Good,” huff the prepared Hufflepuff as Nathan let go of the other Gryffindor, “’cause if you still plan to, I won’t hesitate to _obliviate_ the heck out you, Granger!”

Hermione gulps, knowing well, by how the girl was already holding her wand, that the threat is real. “I promise you two, I thought of it out of good.” Nathan, seeing as if he was ready to faint, simply nodded.

“What do we do now?” Ella asked the blond boy, settling her wand back to her wrist holster, before throwing a glance at Hermione.

“There’s nothing much, I just… You don’t have to treat her any differently; she’s still the Y/N you know, just with _that_ background. Be her friend and just be there for her as such. No pitying her or treating her as if she’s fragile, nothing sort of those, you understand?”

“Got it.” confirm Ella while Hermione nodded only.

“Okay… now come on, let’s go to the Great Hall, maybe N/N’s already there.”

And so, with the three of them left the oh-so-they-thought empty Common Room, a certain Gryffindor finally reveal themselves out from their hiding spot. She never had thought that hiding from her friends who insisted they sneak in some Butterbear for themselves –and though she never really planned for it to end like this –would lead her finding out such vulnerable information about Y/N in such way.

Katie Bell stand there all alone, dumbfound and her heart aching with dread.

 

* * *

 

Before entering the Great Hall though, Nathan turns and plan that “If she’s there, ‘Mione and I would leave the rest to you Ella. She’d take a hint if we approach her all together.”

“Yeah,” nodded Ella, “and to make it more believable, I think it’d be best if you guys get inside first and I’d do too after a while.”

Both Hermione and Nathan nods too, “Tell her I told her to eat, okay?” Hermione inserted.

“Will do, Granger.” the Hufflepuff, returning to her cheeky self, winked at the Gryffindor before giving up a thumps up.

“Here goes nothing.” Nathan sighs and, having Hermione place an assuring grip on his shoulder, finally opens the enormous door.

Upon entering, Nathan ice-blue eyes quickly search for (e/c) on the Hufflepuff’s table and spotted the girl quickly beside Anya and Nick. She seems too occupied to notice his entrance and he felt that she needed that distraction. Nathan silently gave his thanks to both of the Hufflepuff with Y/N.

When Ella approached the group, she noticed the little things that she missed before. When Y/N saw her and beams a smile, it was there – the hint of uncertainty and control curved –but the smile was real though, just… different in her eyes now. “Sup!” she waved her hand to greet them. She approach Y/N’s left side, where she usual sat and beckons Nick to scotch away from her ‘seat’.

“Oh come on,” whine the boy, “I’m actually having a civil conversation with Y/N this time!” He was simply pointing out his past encounter with Y/N, where he still insist that Y/N was a Siren in disguise and Ella, having to been told by her friend, would shut him up whenever he would bicker about these past few months.

“Right,” Ella rolled her eyes at him, “and I actually have a crush on Professor Snape.”

Nick gasp, “Finally! You admit it!”

Ella smack him in the head, though doesn’t intend to do any harm, “No, you idiot!” she hissed, “Now move over.” Y/N laughs along with Anya while Nick childishly pouts before leaving a spot for Ella to sit on. Ella gave her a look and pretend an angry look, “What you two laughing at?”

Because she’s been laughing too much, Y/N wipes her teary eyes and shook her head in amusement. But despite trying her best to keep it down, having to heard that Ella ‘confess’ she had a crush on the Potion Master trigger her humor too much.

Nick start laughing along too when Y/N starts hitting the table because it was becoming too much and Anya had fallen from her seat by accident but didn’t stop on laughing. The other Hufflepuff was amused and some had laugh at the scene, curious eyes landing on Y/N’s crew.

“It’s not funny,” Ella pouted and crossed her arms, “and I honestly do _not_ have a crush on that greasy man!” she murmured so she could only be heard by her friends.

“Oh Lord, El,” Y/N tried to speak but her laughter would hic to stop her, “El –haha –I’m sorry –hahaha –it’s just, it’s so -HAhaha!”

“Wow, the greatest comment there is.” Ella shook her head in amusement.

“Oh come on, grumpy pants,” Nick nudges her, “we all know you have a hush-hush feelings towards sneer-sneer.”

Y/N belted with more laughter, now joining Anya –who had recovered and was being help out by Y/N, but end up falling back –in the floor. “Stop it, _now_!” hissed Ella, punching the boy in the shoulder.

“Okay, okay, gee.” Nick surrendered with a smug look. Ella, glancing down at Y/N, tense up and took off her cloak quick as possible and dive down to cover the girl.

“H-hey!” gasps Y/N as she was covered by Ella’s cloak and she tried to take it off, only to have someone weight her down and stop her.

“Don’t.” warned Ella, still tense.

“Oh gee, you two okay there?” Nick asked as he looks down at the three, a laughing smile on his face. He really appreciate that his jokes were humoring this group, not like his friends though they were good people… just didn’t get his jokes that well. When Y/N caught him in the hall singing, he feared that Y/N would laugh at him or some sort but instead she invited him over to eat and chat.

Anya, while giggling, finally got back to her feet, nodding.

Ella leaned in close to Y/N, being careful of the volume of her voice, before alerting “You’re hair, babe, it changed to yellowish.” that made the younger Hufflepuff stiffen up too. She leans away and fakes an apologetic look. “Oh, I’m so sorry, N/N, I slip!” Ella excused then, making sure that everyone, who were curious, hears.

“I-its fine,” breathes Y/N when she finally got out of Ella’s cloak, hair back to its natural color, “phew.” Ella help her up and she watched the girl posture changed to guarded and stiff, something she always see but never paid attention at ‘till now. Ella felt bad, she didn’t pay attention enough to see the signs that Y/N carried with her.

They got back to their seats and Y/N begun to feel a little wary, making sure not to overdo herself that would trigger anything. She still continues on communicating with everyone but while at it, she was securing any chance that she’d slip and change.

She have restrain installed to her after all, she had been discipline by _him_ –despite the man being gone, his lesson stick with her. That was something she held into, even though she suffered by his hands, Y/N found herself believing that it was better this way, that she’d need to hide so she wouldn’t be… an outcast.

Y/N was beginning to get associated by her thoughts that she didn’t realize she was zoning out, just blankly staring at her food that was half-way finished. _His_ voice was echoing in the back of her mind, taunting, remind her of those moment when he’d look down at her with a blank smile… calling her many things that is stuck with Y/N.

“–/N, Y/N,”

Sometimes, _he’d_ even just look at her with eyes filled with dreading hatreds and anger, which seem much worse than to receive a slap and a punishment.

“Y/N!” a voice called out louder.

Snapping out her trance, Y/N jerked in surprise and a “What?”

Ella was looking at her with a small smile before standing back up again, she first wore her cloak back on and beckon her to “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh about the umm... Overwatch Fanfiction I was suppose to be doing... I know you'd hate me for this but the story is now on Hiatus cause your author here cannot write two stories at once with a job cracking on her ass and school to keep her occupied and her birthday is on the corner *wink wink* (*u<)Teehee!
> 
> Summer break is gonna be popping soon too so I'll try to come back to in then but for now, I'm keeping up with this story instead! (I seriously didn't think that I'd be serious enough to continue on with this, guys -and I can admit I planned to make this whole thing just one shots before but instead THIS.)
> 
> NOW YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> •_•)  
> ( •_•)>⌐■-■  
> (⌐■_■) Till next time brotah (if you read that in Uganda accent I FREAKING LOVE YOU)
> 
>  
> 
> (≧▽≦)


	17. Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (￣ヮ￣)Heeeeeeyyy~~~   
> So okay, sorry 'bout not updating last time. I got distracted and I already crushed the moment I got home cause my friends decided to surprise me with a party. 
> 
> So in exchange I will tell you a very funny story before we go forth about the story.
> 
> While the party was going on, music booming, teenagers yelling about something (but all of them were my circle of friends to be honest, like we were just ten people rampaging someone's empty house)   
> And being being awkward at socializing, ain't been in parties that much too, I just plan to ate half of the foods -wasn't gonna drink the alcohol cause that thang isn't for me mate, I'm too responsible for that sket (it's me saying my mum will beat my ass if she smell any linger of alcohol in me) -but my friend decided that it'll be fun to make me take a shot.   
> (-_-;)... but never less, for the sake of entertaining them, I did.
> 
> And FYI that glass was freaking small!!
> 
> I only took one. ONE. O N E.  
> But guess what
> 
> •_•)  
> I end up waking up in someone's bathroom tub.  
> (*A*)  
> I wasn't in Fringe house (which was where the party was held) but in Daisy's...  
> (._.)  
> She didn't know how and when I got there and end up screaming when she saw me in her tub.
> 
> I scream back cause I thought I was dead and an angel was there to take me to afterlife. *0*
> 
> But end up falling unconscious ( X w X ) because I tried to stand up and slips instead.

**Chapter 17**

It was after supper that Ella beckoned Y/N to come with her. They exit the Great Hall –with Y/N glancing at the Gryffindor’s table to bid a silent goodnight to Nathan who smiles back at her –and they catch up to a certain, lonely Ravenclaw that Y/N hasn’t met.

The older Hufflepuff called upon a girl, yelling “Luna, hey wait up!”

She was a dirty blonde girl and Y/N was quickly captivated by that feature; she found the shagginess quite odd though. And when the Ravenclaw faced their way, Y/N felt more mesmerized and awestruck upon the sight of protuberant, silvery eyes that seem surprised, it’s a like a permanent look.

“Hello Ella,” said an airy voice “is the Nargles still bothering you?”

“N-no,” Ella dismissed and grinned, “they finally settle down with me after I finally leave them be in the mistletoe and gave them their own space. It’s amazing really; I haven’t lost anything ever since.”

Luna hums and gave a dreamy smile. “I’m glad.”

“Oh hey,” Ella snaps her fingers, “Luna, I want you to meet my buddy, Y/N L/N!” introduced Ella, nudging the stunned Hufflepuff beside her. “And N/N, this is Luna Lovegood.” she added then, snapping Y/N from her trance after nudging her one more time.

This moment took Y/N by surprised as she dwells in her thoughts, her voice having quite a fit with the other one. You see, her senses were being flooded by certain feelings she only feel when in Hermione’s company. That sense of contentment that Y/N breathes in and that silent insurance that made Y/N feel the safest. She questions the one that argues, that says that ‘ _My dear chosen one, another one.’_

And that calm waves that radiates from the Ravenclaw, it was reaching Y/N out and the Hufflepuff wonder if it would be weird if she step closer, but thinking that’ll be weird, she restraint.

And like what happened back then with Hermione, Y/N was like a passenger when her body moves on its content. She grasps the soft skin of Luna’s waiting hand and place a kiss on the Ravenclaw’s knuckle, “Bonsoir, Mademoiselle.” Her charming native tongue murmur, though loud enough for Luna to hear.

With a smile like Mona Lisa, Y/N was even more awestruck and felt more compel to the mystery that is in front of her with the Ravenclaw simply commented, “So we’ve meet, finally.” that the blonde didn’t give any explanation of her meaning.

As if she gets it, Y/N nodded –again she wasn’t really aware of her doing much. “Oui, zough you and moi should ‘ave so much earlier.”

The Ravenclaw shook her head, “I think here now is better don’t you think?” she pointed out before glancing up to Y/N’s head. “And really, since the Nargles just start bothering you, are when I knew I can help.” and still with a dreamy look, Luna reach up to the Hufflepuff’s head and start dusting the air. “There.” but she frowns, still looking at Y/N’s head, though now with squinted eyes, when the tiny fairies come back to nestle into the Hufflepuff’s hair. “They must really like nesting into your hair. I’ve been seeing them with you since the start of the term.”

Y/N blinked a few, not getting what these ‘Nargles’ –if there is really –are doing on top of her head, “O-oh, why iz zat?”

“You’re warm,” Luna stated, now petting Y/N’s head but avoiding the Nargles in hope not to make them angry, “and producing quite an odd amount of selcouth cinnabar. This attracts most of them but… my, they must really like you.” And she reaches out and leans close, giving Y/N’s hair a sniff. “Oh, so that’s why. Your smells are quite rich.”

“Hmm…” and Y/N chuckled shyly, “Should moi be alarmed zough?”

“Not quite…” Luna shook her head. She finally stops petting Y/N then and step away from Y/N’s persona space, much to the Hufflepuff’s dismay. Luna didn’t want to make the little fairies jealous. “If you don’t mind having to take care of mischievous fairies that would probably steal your things and have you look for them for a long time.” She murmurs then.

Y/N laughed and nodded, “I guess I can ‘andle zat just fine.”

The two were too engaged in their conversation to notice the fascinated look upon Ella and the grin on her face while the ones passing by gave them a weird look. Ella had met _the_ Luna Lovegood when rumor had reached her by her friends. She and Nick had been surprised though, when the girl seem to know their little secrets the moment they meet face-to-face.

Well, honestly, Ella thought that the Ravenclaw was going to blackmail them with this knowledge so she was pretty guarded but having such conversations with Luna made her believe that the girl was simply observant and had believe on things that few thought was ridiculous.

Ella was happy that she can discuss personal things with other people than her sister and Nick, not that she doesn’t appreciate the two it just felt much nicer with the Ravenclaw since they share common interest. And to see that Y/N getting along so quickly with the Ravenclaw too, gave her hope that she’ll be accepted as she is to be when Ella finally confess the truth to such a dear friend. 

Soon, Luna bid goodbye, having an urgent matter to write later for her essays.

Y/N wave along with Ella as she departs away and finally, she redeem her control over her body again. Y/N felt weird out though but didn’t say anything about it, she may sound weird or possessed. She doesn’t want Ella to think of her differently any more than the girl may already does.

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” grinned Ella when Luna was out of sight.

“Yes, though I can admit I didn’t understand a few things she said.” Y/N confessed, rubbing the back of her head in the progressed shyly. “But… she’s interesting, really, I never have heard of Nargles before.”

“They’re little fairies,” Ella chuckled as she reported; “they like to steal stuff apparently and likely are residents of mistletoes. I’m a victim as well if you don’t believe it.”

You can see the glint in Y/N’s eyes when she gasp “Whoa.” and she looked like a child –not like she isn’t –having to hear a new bedtime story. “What do they look like then?”

“I’m not sure,” Ella sighed, “they’re too little to see.”

“But she can…?” Y/N pointed out, confuse.

Ella beckoned Y/N to follow her as she stated that “I heard from her that Luna’s dad’s the source of this eccentric information and may have shared everything to her his every discovery…” Ella sighs, sombering a bit. “It becomes her belief, you know, and apparently, students here think it’s abnormal and ludicrous… They even start calling her Loony Lovegood for the fun of it.”

Y/N hurried to Ella’s side and links their arms together, she felt empathy quickly but tried to lighten up the mood, saying “I’m sure she’s glad to have someone like you believing her though and whatever she likes it or not, I’m on her side now too. I really, and I mean _really,_ wanna know more!” Ella halted then in surprise and this shows on her face, her eyes widen and her mouth gaping slightly. “W-what’s wrong, El… Hey?”

Recovering from this, Ella shook her head and took a deep breath, “C-can I be honest with you, Y/N?”

“Of course!” was Y/N’s quick reply.

Ella thought for a moment, torn between revealing herself or not. Would the girl be freak out? No, that’s not really possible since Y/N had been nothing but open-minded about every certain things but this may change her perspective about her and Mia. “I…” she trailed off, hesitating.

“Hey,” Y/N reach out and brush off Ella’s hair behind her ears, “you can tell me anything, Ella.” She insured, stepping a bit closer.

“I want to be a Magizoologist one day.” Ella confessed with honesty but she felt some shame when she cowardly back down on confessing the _real_ thing.

Y/N quickly look lost, blurting out “A magic-what now?”

Chuckling a bit, Ella repeated “Magizoologist,” slowly for Y/N to hear, “it’s a term to call someone who studies magical creatures.” She explained.

“So, like Newt Scamander?” gasp Y/N –she have read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them once or twice here and there so she knew what type of job it was, she just forgot what it was called –before she excitedly beams, “That’s wonderful, El!” She tackled the older Hufflepuff in a quick hug. “I’m glad you already know what future you’re going to tackle.”

“Y-yeah,” Ella nodded when Y/N lean away, “thanks, Y/N.” she breathes out, feeling her affinity to young girl grows.

Y/N smile innocently, tilting her head aside a bit “Why though?”

“Just… thank you.”

* * *

 

 

Y/n can’t believe it; December had gone on so quickly that tomorrow it’ll be the start of their holidays. She was in the dorm, slumping in worries with her book forgotten and tossed aside. She busies her hand into caressing Pixie’s fur.

Apparently, Mia hasn’t return because the matter in their home got out of control, in which Ella reported. The Headmaster confirmed this to her when she asked but the man promised that her friend wasn’t in danger or any sort.

Also, with that aside, Y/N had got along with everyone just fine. Hermione was a bit protective though, especially when a certain Slytherins –Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy being specific –starts paying attention to her. She was just passing by one morning and all the sudden; she was being taunted for no reason. She was still being accused of being a Siren in disguise of being a ‘filthy’ Muggle. “ _Not like there’s a different._ ” Pansy quoted and has her group of friends’ laughs at her statement.

But Y/N, being used of being bullied, just smiles along the way when she was being cornered. She understood that schools, magic or not, would be pretty much nothing without these types of people, she figured. Nathan and Hermione, however, arrived to the rescue, followed by an angry Nick, and Y/N had to put restraint on both of the boys to stop them from making a violent scene.

Nathan was fueled with hatred –while Nick simply back down when Y/N pleas for him to do so but that didn’t stop him from giving out threats –on the two that, along with the Weasley Twin, jinxed the Slytherin without being caught –well, Y/N did caught them, only her that did.

The three Gryffindor wasn’t prepared to receive such wrath from a _Hufflepuff_. Well, Nathan –knowing his fate –did try to escape but he instead –with the hall filled with students –received Y/N’s famous maneuver moved called Hane Goshi in Judo –spring-hip throw in English – which she learned from her uncle’s friends. She may be smaller than him but Merlin, she’s strong!

Everyone was surprised, confuse, and curious of how she had done it so quick. Few Muggles, who saw, were familiar with it –while the others gossip that it was a wand-less magic –but it didn’t stop them from gawking while Nathan lies on the floor in defeat.

He may run faster but Y/N had more stamina.

She really hates it when Nathan does these things, trying to get back on people on her sake. He’s reckless but she loves him _but_ he could be too much some times, especially now that they have magic in their hands.

This, though, made Y/N more eye-catching to the others and she regret from letting her own frustration gets the best of hers. She tried to clear out the rumor about her doing wand-less magic –she didn’t even knew the existent of that ability –but people were somehow persistent in the gossips. Lavender Brown even confronted her but instead of actually listening, the 2nd year Gryffindor had made a conclusion by herself and sprint away without giving Y/N a chance to talk.

She wanted to cry when Hermione told her what Lavender had been sharing.

She didn’t talk to Nathan for a bit –like she always does when he acted like so –and bonded with Luna Lovegood in her lone time. She was truly intrigued, you know, having to hear the Ravenclaw’s knowledge about creatures unseen, or even those who are told in Newt Scamander’s book, or about everything she knew that had been proved. Luna shared the bits of her experience and discovery and Y/N happily listens. Ella would join them and their meetings become a session that quickly builds into a tradition.

Y/N even invited Luna in one fine Friday night to the West Tower and even sings a song for the Ravenclaw. Luna was fascinated by how the owls were responding to Y/N though; she said a few words about it, saying that she believe the birds were simply responding to a connection. What it was, Luna didn’t say.

She simply gave that Mona Lisa smile again.

And surprisingly, Y/N may have an argument with a Ravenclaw –not Luna, mind you, Y/N think that she can really bring a fight if she and Luna ever disagree –in Potion about a stirring a specific potion and despite being right, Y/N feared that the Potion Master wouldn’t take kindly to the student who interrupted his class.

Y/N heard many rumors.

Snape had obviously favored Slytherins –being the Head of the house, it’s quite expected –and can be unfair. Hermione told how the Professor treated the Gryffindor –the mortal enemy of the ‘Snakes’ –and especially them, the trio, so Y/N waited for the disqualification of her house points and perhaps her first detention…

It didn’t come.

The Ravenclaw girl had been warned after the man had taken points off the smart house, but to Y/N, he glared and only ordered for her to sit down and be quiet. The surprise gasp from everyone and whining –from the Ravenclaw girl –were ignored by the Professor while Y/N just sat there dumbfound, not knowing what to do –to feel even.

Y/N hadn’t really paid attention to his way of approach but many notices the way he is ‘kind’ to her. It wouldn’t be because of Y/N’s hard work on his subject –Y/N, despite her eagerness about the lessons –isn’t really that good with potion making. She passes her assignments on time, that’s true, and she filled her essays with well-done researches but… ‘ _Is it really enough for him?’_ she’d ask herself sometimes.

But then, rather than questioning it, Y/N just let it be.

But about Katie Bell though, Y/N was lost and sad about it. The Gryffindor seems to be avoiding her at all cost! In Y/N’s every approach, the girl seems to quick to walk away and find every excuse not be in her presence for too long.

Y/N tells Ella all about this and the older Hufflepuff had willing provided the role of the one to be a shoulder to cry on every time.

Ginny was avoiding her too and the redhead did it without flaw. On class, the girl would sit near the door so she’d rush out when the class ended. On the Great Hall, Ginny would sit along the Weasley twins –that seem very cautious now about Y/N but would interact with her in some conversation here and there if she's by herself. Nathan haven’t managed to get to Ginny too and this was breaking Y/N’s heart breaks more. First it was Katie and now Ginny too.

She did try to approach Ron but the boy reported that Ginny hadn’t said much to him too, but that, as he said, was normal. “ _She’s always shy, especially around Harry too._ ” Ron said, not really getting the worried look on Y/N’s face. “ _She’ll warm up to you, N/N, give her time I guess._ ”

He won again in their game of chess.

Tiff was getting better on her baking skills though, once a week she’d go and ask Y/N to be the judge. When Y/N ask why the girl was so keen to build her baking skills, Tiff finally admits that on Valentine’s day, she really wanna surprise her source of determination and Y/N, ever eager to lent a hand, willingly put her opinion on Tiff’s baking and gave advice. She was blunt about everything, not wanting to spare the girl’s feeling. Tiff accepted the truth and made them as her motivation, as she said to Y/N.

In return though, despite Y/N’s protest that Tiff didn’t had to, Tiff would always volunteer to do Y/N’s hair whenever they have a free time. Tiff said she enjoyed doing it and that she was fascinated how each hairstyle she was taught seems to fit Y/N so well and how it was adaptable in each ways.

Now, alone to her thoughts and a breaking heart, Y/N heard someone knocking on her window. She hurried to open it when she saw Nagel. “Hey, welcome back, Nagel.” she greeted the hawk-like owl. Nagel lands on her shoulder and scotch close to her warmth. The breeze outside had been so cold and Y/N happily provide him the heat he’s searching for. Pixie wake from her sleep while Y/N was hasting around though and Y/N, looking apologetic, mumbled her sorry.

Her parents had responded from Y/N’s previous letter and she, carefully, unfold the letter.

**“** _Dear sweet Y/N;_

_We’re happy that you’re coming back to celebrate Christmas Eve with us! We’ve missed you so much, Y/N, and we can’t wait to unite with you. But love, I will confess that I have my schedule full until 28, despite the holiday, the hospital have decided to have constant shift in order to overlook any accident. You know how it is. And, unfortunately too, Lilith as well have some affairs that required quick attention. We still are home and will be until 24 th where your uncle Dax will be picking you up._

            _I’m sorry, Y/N, we truly are really looking forward upon seeing you again, the house had been a little quiet without you and Nathan around, but I hope you can understand this situation. I promise that your mum and I will be picking you up and will celebrate an early Eve with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mummies, Lith and Meg_ **”**

It wasn’t new and Y/N didn’t felt much disappointment. She’ll be fully surprised if either of them wasn’t having anything to do in the holidays! Megan had always had her schedules fully occupied in Christmas and New Year, the accidents and patients don’t take holiday apparently and Y/N, since young age, understood that. Sometimes, in rare times that is, Lilith would be home with her but this year, Y/N’s gonna spends her holidays with her uncle as she always had done.

Y/N thought that she won’t need to reply since she’ll be going home at the 21st, which will be tomorrow, so she simply tucks the letter away and begun packing up her things. Anya caught her while she was in the middle of it.

“Hey, Y/N,” greeted the smiling girl, “excited for the holidays are you?” Anya beckons the prepared suitcases.

Returning the smile, Y/N smiles her perfect smile, saying “Yep! I can’t wait to get back home!” she sounded as if she was squealing in exuberance. It’s true though, she was happy to get back home and see her parents, even for a bit. That’s her wish for Christmas after all; well, one of them that is, her top wish was to have both of them celebrating it with her.

“Me too,” Anya belted happily, “I can’t wait to see my family and catch up with them. I miss my brothers too, despite their freaking smelly feet.” she giggled, having her mind in miles away then as she recount the Maple’s family members.

Anya was comfortable to share everything with Y/N since the girl shows no judgments whatsoever. Y/N quoted that she has her own opinions and she had no right to judge someone for having their own. Anya couldn’t believe how well the girl seems to adapt everything with an open mind and she couldn’t ask for a better friend.

Y/N finished packing while Anya was simply watching her do so in silent since Anya have done hers just this morning. Anya knew what was happening next when the owl, Nagel, flew and land into Y/N’s shoulder, hooting in excitement as Y/N simply giggle. It was Friday and, like the past months had been, Y/N always seems to have somewhere to be each Friday night.

“Well, I’ll be out for a bit.” Y/N informed, petting her cat and place a kiss Pixie’s head while the cat simply gave her a short glance and closed her eyes again in return.

“Y/N wait,” Anya called, her curiosity surfacing finally.

“Yeah?” respond Y/N.

“I’ve been wondering… where do you always go at this hour?” Anya hopes she wasn’t invading something personal but she’s been itching to know. Y/N’s was a mystery that only a few could understand, and despite being her friend now, Anya doesn’t know much about Y/N outside classes.

“To the West Tower,” Y/N confessed with a shrug and clear that, “I always go there, if that’s what you’re wondering about.”

“But why…?” Anya glanced at the owl in her shoulder. If Y/N needed an owl, Nagel is right there.

Y/N let out a giggle while Nagel coos impatiently. Y/N’s face lit up then, she thought of an idea! “You can go with me if you’re _that_ curious.” she offered and gave Anya a moment to decide.  “We’ll be back before curfew, I promise.” Anya took the chance then and simply followed her friend to their destination.

True to her words, Y/N had leaded her to the Owlery and Anya saw how many owls had welcomed them. Anya has an owl of her own and she was even more surprise to see Bern had flew _to_ Y/N instead to her but she didn’t voice this, she couldn’t when hundreds of owls were cooing in such volume.

Excitement were in the air and the tower’s residents were taking turns to be touched by Y/N, who was humming and giggling –obviously forgetting she had another company with her tonight.

Anya was starting to feel the cold when they reach the top tower and she shivers. Bern, her owl, seeing this, cooed louder to get Y/N’s attention. Y/N was dumbfounded at first but then realized that Anya was with her all this time! She quickly cast a warming spell for her fellow Hufflepuff. “Oh Merlin, are you okay Ann? I totally forgot that you were with me! I-I’m so sorry.”

“Y-yeah.” she laughs for a moment. Somehow she understood what Y/N’s meant to say, that the moment they step in here, Y/N was indulged to a world of her own that everything disappeared, nothing else mattered. ‘ _So that’s why…_ ’ Anya finally got everything connected together.

But before either of them could say anything else, a pop and soft thud interrupted them. Y/N, knowing just who, marveled “Rommie! You’re just in time!”

The elf returned the greetings in a cheery voice “After supper, just as Miss had said.”

Anya recognized the elf, she saw him somewhere before she’s sure. She frowns then, questions popping in her mind as the second goes by. She wonders what an _elf_ is doing in the Owlery and what business that Y/N has to do with such creature.

“Where are the others?” inquired Y/N, leaning low to level the elf’s big eyes.

“Finishing their chores Miss –” another few pops dictated the arrival of the waited companies.

“Curtsy, Stinkie, Obbie, you made it too!” cheered Y/N, grinning wide upon the sight of the other elves.

Along with Rommie, the elves chimed “Miss L/N, good evening!” altogether, like they have done ever since their first meeting.

It was the second week of December where it all started, at first only with Rommie. Y/N bumps into the elf at night and Y/N decided to ask the elf if he could bring some few fruits and leftovers foods and deliver it on the West Tower that same time.  

Y/N wanted to give some treats to the owl, wanting to thank them for always cheering her up. When Rommie did arrive with the food, he was almost attacked by the hungry birds but on Y/N’s command, he was saved.

Rommie didn’t leave yet, wondering what she was doing in the tower in such hour. Y/N shared everything to the elf, saying that she’d sometimes sing along with the owls, that she sometimes read the birds a story she found interesting, or simply take care of them so they wouldn’t feel so depressed.

And on that same time, Y/N brought some of her bedtime story books that she asked her mothers’ to send via Nagel. Y/N asks if the elf could read English and Rommie confessed that he cannot. A plan quickly formed into the Hufflepuff’s mind and that night, she tried to teach the elf a bit of reading. Another night had passed and Y/N once again bumps into Rommie, she again offers a night of her reading another story.

Rommie shared it to Curtsy at first and the female elf visited to see if it was true. Curtsy was offered the education too. Then it was Stinkie and Obbie next and Y/N happily assigned Wednesday, Friday and Saturday nights as their class.

“Well, now everyone’s here, I’d like to introduce to you guys Anya, my friend!” Y/N started, gesturing Anya, who stood stun a few steps behind Y/N. “She’ll be observing us for tonight though, don’t be shy, Anya is kind and sweet.”

Rommie, ever the confident elf he is, first introduce himself along with Cursty, Obbie was a bit shy along with Stinkie but was the first one to wave his greeting before Stinkie, who was hiding behind Y/N’s cloak, says his.

“C-can I ask, i-if I may, what is this about?” asked Anya, having the introduction done.

“Well…” Y/N cleared her throat but before she could explain the situation, Rommie volunteered himself.

“Miss will be telling us great stories.” He told with pride.

“A-and w-would be teaching us h-how t-to read.” Stinkie added, still clinging into Y/N’s cloak.

“The Miss is exemplary and lavishly, truly.” complimented Curtsy, wanting to return the days Y/N had praised her. Her vocabulary had extended a bit because of Y/N’s teaching.

“We appreciate that the Miss does this.” finished Obbie, smiling along with the other elves. “She does not ask anything in return but we do want to help her and learn what she taught us to make her proud.”

Y/N was blushing though; she didn’t entirely know how her little friend feels about this exchange but felt flattered at how they did. It was a little surreal though, she wasn’t a dense person. People wouldn’t take pleasure in what she’s doing; they would scold her for it, especially that there’s a law for elf to only have such job and gain nothing, even respect, for their royalty. She will surely be judges with what is her motives probably, even she have nothing else in mind than to give.

Y/N’s different, Y/N knew that she always had been, but she dreads to hear what Anya, a good friend, would say about this matter. “Well,” the other Hufflepuff trailed off and the suspense thickens, “don’t let me hold you guys any further.” Anya grinned.

Y/N’s beams but she reminds herself to control herself, not wanting to expose her true self just yet. Few people already knew but she’s still cautioned. ‘ _Baby steps._ ’ she thought to herself and simply nodded, carrying on with today’s plan. Y/N transfigures one of the baskets nearby into a small blackboard and took out some chalk from her pocket.

Though, for today, she will not be teaching the elves the basic of reading since they somehow pass it. Today, she’s testing the water, so instead she will be teaching them how to sing! She wrote “Blackbird.” in blackboard then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I must have climb up into the window of the bathroom... or I may have break-in in another way. Either of us can figure it out since nothing was broken (doors and whatnot) lolz but thankfully her parents weren't home either so we were safe... and I'm not in jail yet. 
> 
> Best birthday by the way.  
> *v*)Teehee!  
> Also tell me if there's mistake cause I have a bit of a headache when I wrote this.
> 
> Lesson learned: I'M NEVER DRINKING BOOZE EVER AGAIN


	18. Our Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update!
> 
> I wasn't so sure I was able to finish on time lolz but I did! I was jamming sad! by xxxtentacion by the way, great song!  
> Hope you guys like this!

**Chapter 18**

Y/N’s quest first thing in the morning was to talk to her Transfiguration Professor as soon as she finished breakfast. It was a must-do. Though, it wasn’t truly urgent, she just wanted to give a proper bidding to the woman before she left. She manages to catch Professor McGonagall alone in the hall so Y/N took her chance to approach the woman.

She bid the woman an early ‘Merry Christmas’ and a hug that tells ‘see you later’. Though all that weren’t what the woman was truly surprised about, it was what surfaced –Minerva saw even for a minute –upon Y/N. They were alone in the deserted hall, students busy preparing themselves for the departure of the Hogwarts Train.

When Y/N leaned away, the Hearth’s images were what Minerva’s eyes saw and the kiss that lingers in her cheeks told her that what she saw was true –especially by the fact that Y/N was short on height so the fact that she reached Minerva’s cheeks without fault is _surprising_. The Hearth’s smoothing, raspy voice that merely sounded right, told her the three sacred words and then, the Hufflepuff student comes back –unaware of what was exchanged –just like that. Y/N waved her goodbye as she turns away, headed to meet her other friends.

Because of her urgency, she missed the tear that blurred the woman’s eyes.

It was Luna and Ella she encounters next and Y/N throws herself to the oldest among them. Ella caught her and circled them around, few people watching. Y/N was laughing as loud as Ella was belting hers. “Oh, I’m gonna miss you little lady!” pouted Ella, still holding Y/N close. She pinches Y/N’s nose just for fun and chuckled at young girl’s protest.

When Y/N swats her hand away, she confessed “I’m going to miss you too, El. But I’ll be sure to write you.” as she chuckled a bit. Y/N looks at the Ravenclaw then, “And I hope you don’t mind, but I will send as many letters to you too, Luna.”

If Luna was a bit surprised, it didn’t quite show since she already had that certain look, but never less, she smile at Y/N and accepted such friendliness. She hadn’t thought that she’ll make a friend out of Y/N so soon but it seems easy this way, Luna thought. Her only advice though was “Don’t tire Nagel too much.”

“Oh don’t worry, Lo-lo!” Y/N called her in such manner, a nickname Luna hasn’t heard of from anyone else. Luna likes it very much. “I swear he’ll get the rewards he deserved, he had done me so much service after all.” was Y/N’s promised and she got of Ella’s hold to approach the Ravenclaw for her own turn of hugs. The three of them took a moment to have a group hug on.

Luna was getting many surprises with how Y/N seems to function, she was a whole new set that Luna’s beginning to get so interested in, that and because of her knowledge of what is within. And by now, she’s been expecting each unpredicted thing that the Hufflepuff does whenever. Y/N was a reckoned to face it, though in much different way.

Y/N left them so she could hurriedly search for Hermione, Ron, and Harry then.

The Gryffindor Common Room was the first location Y/N oath to look on, though before she could enter, she had to talk with the Fat Lady –which lived in the portrait –that was between her and the room. It was Y/N’s ever first time to be an acquaintance with the lady so she was pretty much intimidated when the said lady was being testy with her.

“Hmph!” the Fat Lady hum, raising one eyebrow “password then?”

Y/N felt really shrunk with the woman looking down on her, she internally cursed her small height. Y/N then shuttered “W-wattlebird, Madame.” and felt a bit scared that Hermione may have told her the wrong password. But instead the lady had let her in, after giving another ‘Hmph’. Y/N beams the Fat Lady a “Thank you, Madame!” before entering.

The Fat Lady, closing the entrance then, muttered “Weird girl, that one.” before continuing on her guarding.

Y/N softly called “Hermione?” as she took in the look of the Gryffindor styled room. She was amazed at least but wasn’t fond of too much red as room is. She doesn’t _hate_ red, mind you, Y/N simply grew to love the yellow and black she sees in the Hufflepuff’s side of the castle more. “’Mione are you here?” she called out again.

“Granger isn’t here.” respond a voice. They haven’t look away from the window to see whoever was looking for the 2nd year know-it-all. “She’s probably with Potter and Weasley as always.” They shrugged, continuing watching the snowy field for moment more.

Y/N’s heart’s dread quickly and she panicked when she become familiar with the said voice. Her voice hitches her gasp and Katie Bell, finally looking her way, wore the same mask when they become face to face with each other.

“K-Kate…?” Y/N called out, uncertain at how she’ll process this situation.

The Gryffindor gulp and she rambled, “Y-Y/N, w-what are you doing here? How did you get inside?” was her questions. She stood up from where she was sitting, which was by the window.

“I-I was… looking for Hermione.” answered Y/N, now shyly looking on the floor. Despite the avoidance and constant eschew of the Gryffindor from her, Y/N’s feelings are still developing with the hurt of how the Gryffindor was acting towards her. “A-and I knew the password, ‘Mione t-told me what so the F-Fat Lady lets me in.” she explained.

“O-oh.” was all the respond Katie could offer. An awkward silence lingered while Y/N s-stole glances at the older girl, she wanted to say something, to ask why Katie had started to steer clear from her. Oh Y/N was feeling desperate but the fear that… if she did, Y/N will have to face the truth.

Blimey, her first crush had to be someone unattainable as beautiful as Katie Bell is.

“I-I’ll go now…” was Y/N’s weak attempt to walk away, though deep inside, she wishes she needs to. Saying “Bye.” was kind of heart breaking, she admits. She turns around to finally escape the suffocating atmosphere.

“Wait!”

A hope flickered upon Y/N’s heart upon hearing that call and slowly, she faced Katie Bell once again. ‘ _Oh, why does it have to be you_?’ Y/N heard her own silent cry. Her feelings were surfacing greatly, they’re so strong! And upon gazing on those brown eyes that capture Y/N’s undivided attention, she was truly swoon. “W-what is it?” Y/N finally voice, which cracked a bit, out.

“I just wanna say…” Katie hesitated, her mouth gaping as she mimics a fish. ‘ _That I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be bugger and keep myself from seeing you. I’m sorry that I cock-up real bad! Oh I regret those days, Y/N, if only I could be a Gryffindor that I am. I just… didn’t want to admit it so soon, so quickly, that I like you this much already._ ’ was the train of thoughts cruising in her mind but all Katie manages to say was “Merry Christmas.” Y/N was still but Katie saw that hint of emotion flickered in Y/N’s eyes.

Y/N was gutted.

Katie saw but she simply turns around again and stills her eyes on the window, watching the falls of snow. She knew that her flat tone didn’t help her, that she has hurt Y/N more than she intended. Katie never wanted to, but god dammed why does it have to be her, why a _girl_?

Katie heard the door opens and closes, dictating the exit of the Hufflepuffs and only then did Katie glances her shoulder, her eyes landing on the same spot where Y/N once stood. She approached the very spot and kneels, making sure that her eyes didn’t deceive her. Wet dots, it was where Y/N’s tears had fallen.

‘ _Fuck…’_

Y/N was wiping her tears just outside the room of where she rushed out and despite her tries to dry them; the tears wouldn’t just go away. She hic a few times –unaware that her hair had changed into the shade of dark purple, where it give away the gloom in her heart –before a soft “Hmm.” made her aware of another presence with her. Y/N quickly jerks away and look behind her, only then she remember the Fat Lady that guard the very room she came out from.

“I-I… my apologies, Madame, I wasn’t –I forgot you were there.” Y/N rambled, looking apologetic. Y/N wipes away the remaining tears plastered on her face, her raspy voice muttering “Pardonne-moi.” as her free hand rest on the fabric of her chest, clenching it to level the pain aching there.

“You’re hair,” the Fat Lady pointed out with a raised brow, she didn’t question the sudden spoken language, “it changed.” Y/N tensed and with ease, because of many years of practice, returns her hair back to its natural shade. “So you’re a Metamorphmagus, huh… but you are Muggle, yes?”

“N-not quite… m-maybe.” answered Y/N as she recovers from her crying. Now, she was back from being guarded and controlled self. Y/N cursed herself from letting her own self slip again, _again_! ‘ _I’m an idiot, if I keep this up, sooner or later, everybody will know!’_ Y/N thought, frustrated with her mistakes and her hand clenches before being loose. “M-my apologies again, Madame, but if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to go and look for my friends.”

Y/N didn’t wait for a respond, which she predicted will be a question from the woman –and that she didn’t want to answer –so she simply begun her journey to the hall without a true destination in mind.

Back to the Fat Lady, she simply mutters again “Weird girl.” once again. Someone else left the Common Room too and a brown headed girl sprint out, quickly looking left and right as if searching. The Fat Lady only watched as Katie Bell took off to another route than the Hufflepuff. She huffed, “Such entertaining turn of an event.”

* * *

 

 

Y/N successfully bid the Golden Trio –who claimed that they will be staying at Hogwarts in the duration of the holiday and was acting all secretive when Y/N asked why, Ron muttered something about Malfoy but was quickly shushed by Hermione, who insisted that it didn’t matter and was forced to promise that no one was getting hurt in whatever they plan… because, well, it’s _Y/N_ she’s talking to –her goodbyes and she even advice the Weasley Twin to keep their oh-so-experimenting, A.K.A pranks, down low for the sake of the other students staying. Though Fred and George only snickered at it, stating that they won’t lose to her –whatever they meant by that she still doesn’t understand. They also told her that they were going back home to the Burrow.

Y/N didn’t saw a glimpse of Ginny and she grim as she head to Hogsmeade with Nathan, Tiff and Anya. Upon leaving the ground of Hogwarts, she felt a tag that beckons her to come back, which she thought someone in fact, did try to drag her to return. When she looked back, nobody was there.

She felt her right thigh burn slightly again.

Nobody had taken noticed of Y/N’s odd behavior though, just as Y/N had plan, but halfway towards London, when the other two Hufflepuffs excuse themselves to the loo, Nathan took his chance to interrogate her with a worried look.

“What’s wrong?” he reaches out for her hand, which was a little cold.

“Nothing, Nate, I’m just a little… under the weather.” She sighed, and just in time, shivered.

Nathan knew the effect of the cold on Y/N, so he believed her without doubt, and he scotches close and embraced her to cease her shivering. He frowns though when Y/N insisted that he didn’t have to. “Are you sure you’re okay though?”

“I’m fine, you goof.” Y/N chuckled and glance upon the scenery on the window, she sigh “I can’t wait to get back home.”

Y/N and Nathan depart away from Anya and Tiff with a promise to see each other back in Hogwarts, Anya only unwrap her hand around Y/N when she saw her father and dashed her way to his arms while Tiff simply waved and gone to only Merlin knows where.

Just as her parents had promised to her, Megan and Lilith were waiting for them back in the King’s Cross Station with Manuel, Nathan’s father. The man quickly indulged his son into a tight hug and capture Y/N too in his arms.

Megan had embrace her daughter too while Lilith showered Y/N with kisses in both cheeks, chanting how she missed little Y/N. Her daughter only chuckled and welcomes the gesture and returns it with the same passion. Pausing their reunion, Manuel offered that he’ll have the two’s luggage with him in his car while Nathan and Y/N ride along with her parents.

It was Y/N’s time for story-telling while in their road trip towards home. Y/N was bickering about everything –well not really _everything_ since it is advice to the students that non-magical ones stay untold by what truly lays in the wizarding world –and she gave them reports of what funny things that happened the whole months she was in Hogwarts. Nathan shared his when ask but given Y/N her chance to let herself let out everything there is to tell.

She wasn’t even done when she got home.

Nathan had return to his own to greet his mother and catch up to his own family while Y/N goes to her; they exchanged their goodnights first though before bidding away. Dinner was placed down into the tables after Y/N unpack her bags. “Y/N, dear, dinner’s ready!” called Lilith.

“I’m coming down a sec, mum!” Y/N responds in the same volume. She first takes a moment to appreciate her room, which she missed while she was away. The creamy colored room, with golden linings here and there, stayed the same after she left, along with the unlit scented-candles, the two side bed which she sleeps on –sometimes with Nathan whenever they have sleepovers –were still in their place.

Satisfied with her unpacking, Y/N exit her room and gone to where the delicious smell of delightful food brought her. Pixie was tailing from behind. Megan was just about to sit down when she entered the dining room. Y/N hurried and took a seat, grinning excitedly.

“So, in all seriousness,” Lilith started as she finished chewing and her eyes landed to the eyes that reflect her spouse’s eyes. Y/N look up to her mother, slightly alarmed thinking that what was about to be said is concerning something bad, but was surprised instead when the woman asked “was there any dragon out there?”

Y/N belted with laughter, out of relief, “Y-yes, I-I’ve heard Hagrid, the half-giant man I wrote you about, spoke of them a few. He apparently had taken care of some.”

“Really?” gapes Lilith, who was pretty curious of dragons in her young days, “I knew it!” she cheered, happy that her dreams were reality after all.

Megan watch them bicker happily, loving how well Lilith get along to her – _their_ daughter. It was what sparks love back in Megan’s eyes then when she first met this beautiful bleach-blonde with captivating hazel eyes that couldn’t compare. Despite being a lawyer, Lilith was pretty childish and gave a carefree attitude so it was really surprise that while they were on a date, that Lilith confessed what work she got going on.

“Unfortunately, they are impossible to ride.” was Y/N’s news that made her mum pout. Y/N, finishing her food in her plate, was stuffed. “Man, I missed your cooking, mummy.” sigh Y/N. Nothing can ever compare to such cooking made out of love.

“Oh, I also made you your favorites!” Megan cheered, standing up to fetch Y/N favorite treats.

Y/N beamed upon the sight of “Jellies!” and she happily dig in again, they’re chattering haven’t ceased.

“Hey, leave me some to!” Lilith cheered as well.

The night had gone on with the L/N family happy with their daughter back with them. In their suppose bedtime, Y/N snuck onto her mothers’ bed. When asked why by a sleepy Megan, worried that something was wrong, Y/N simply told “I just missed this.” before returning back to slumber. Megan pulled her closer and Y/N was sandwich between her mothers’ the whole night.

Out of habit, Y/N woke up pretty early. She was sitting up on bed, hair shambled and she was obviously drooling in her sleep. She hadn’t slept like that for a long time! She was progressing about her whereabouts first and only did she realize that she back in London, in her home and in her parents’ bedroom when she glance to the whoever was sleeping with her.

Megan was the first to wake up and was entirely surprise to see Y/N already up. Seeing the sleepiness on her daughter’s eyes, she simply dictated “Go back to sleep love, I’ll wake you up when I finished cooking.”

“N-no, no I’m already up, I’m up.” Y/N insisted, wiping her drool.

Megan chuckled, “Okay then. Help me make breakfast for mum, yeah?”

They left Lilith on her dream land and together, Y/N and Megan, they firstly do their morning routine. Megan had missed this, doing this with her daughter. She watches her while Y/N brushes her teeth and while she combs her hair. Soon, they head to the kitchen to start cooking.

Megan didn’t need to watch over to what Y/N was doing for her daughter already knew the many ways of cooking perfectly. Even though Megan regrets how Y/N learned to cook –which was when Y/N was only six years old –she was still proud of how independent Y/N had become. It was why Megan didn’t hesitate to let Y/N go and explore the world that would welcome her.

Megan wasn’t a perfect mother, she understand that she’s lacking many things for Y/N so she was truly thankful for Lilith providing the things she cannot. Megan wasn’t fit to be a single mother, she knew. Since her divorce with her ex-husband, Megan was devastated and too broken to function right; she almost lost her own job too.

She loved him _so_ much that she becomes dependent to him in many ways. He had her wrap in his fingers. She was young and thrilled by the idea of love but apparently, he loved what value was in her financial account. And for her to learn that fact _that_ way, Megan felt like the biggest failure despite of all the things she had achieved.

A fool, and brokenhearted, she was, Megan didn’t pay attention to anyone else but herself. She was ignorant to what Y/N was going through – ‘ _Oh, she was so young back then too.’_ –and only focused on herself back then, all that was the mistakes that she can never forgive herself for.

Y/N was the one to cook her meal twice a day that Megan sometimes didn’t eat, she was also the one to clean the house and keep everything in check, and she done it all while still attending school. Megan found Y/N as an inspiration in some ways, really, but these reminders brought shame into her heart.

And before Megan even knew it, breakfast was made and prepared. Y/N had gone and excused herself to wake Lilith up, still with that beaming smile that hide so many things that Megan had no courage to face. She stood there still, thinking back on all those years and realized, at the exact moment, how much her daughter had grown without anyone’s support. Y/N had stood on her own ground, stronger than Megan can ever be.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Lilith had told her family that they were going to have some Christmas shopping to do. There was a groan from Y/N, who complained that “Can we just stay inside? It’s monkey outside.” It was true, it was even snowing a bit also but that didn’t seem to stop Lilith, who was keen to have some family bonding before her job takes her away.

“Oh come on, my little hooligan,” gushed Lilith, pinching both of Y/N’s cheeks, “it’ll be fun!”

Wearing the thickest coat they had on, the L/N family secured their house – leaving Pixie treats so the cat wouldn’t get hungry while they were gone –and Lilith had opened the garage to start the car. Just in time, Nathan voice called out for Y/N. “Y/N, Auntie Meg, good morning!”

“Aye!” beamed Y/N throwing her arms around Nathan to indulge into his warmth, that and to hug him as a greeting. “You’re so warm Nate, stay with me.” She whines a bit, having no plan to let him go. Y/N wanted to make up for yesterday, when she declined his wishes to have a little Nate-Y/N moment.

Nathan laughed along with Megan.

“Well, would you like to come along with us, Nathan? We’re about to go shopping, you see.” Megan offered, knowing well that the Colt would be too busy to celebrate Christmas and wanted the boy to have a holiday spirit with him still.

Nathan’s face light up, having the L/N family as a company had always been a pleasure. “Imma ask mom, wait a sec!”

“No!” whine Y/N, not wanting her source of heat to go. “Don’t leave me here so cold.” was her dramatic plea, making everyone laugh at her show.

“Let me go if you really love me!” countered Nathan, struggling away. Y/N let go then and fake her hurt look.

Y/N refuses, still clinging into him and asked “But if I don’t?”  

“Then… then, ah dang, I have no comeback.” Nathan gives in, clicking his tongue.

“Hey, you guys ready?” Lilith butts in, the car ready for the ride to the mall, “Oh, hey my dude!” she waved at Nathan then, “You gonna come with? There’s always a room for another in the back seat.”

Nathan nodded, “I wanna but Y/N won’t let me go so I could tell mom where I’ll be.”

“Okay, fine,” Y/N rolled her eyes and finally let go. The blond boy runs back inside his home. He heard hear called out “I love you, don’t you ever doubt that!” and he laugh upon hearing that declaration. He returns with good news. And so, the road trip consisted of the L/N family, with Nathan too, singing along to the Christmas songs on the radio.

They searches for decoration first, Megan was the boss on that and Lilith gave some opinion here while Nathan and Y/N played around for a bit. Much to their delight, seeing the two were just being a kid they are. Then, Megan and Y/N were the ones to grocery for what they will cook for their early Christmas since Lilith wasn’t the one to give ideas on that and Nathan knew nothing about cooking. They instead decided to pay up what was brought first.

When they were done with all of their shopping, everyone was a bit exhausted. Especially Megan, who was pretty much of an introvert and being around so many people, strangers, was draining for her. While Lilith, on the other hand, was still hype, being the extrovert among everyone.

Though, the day hasn’t end when Lilith decided that they should eat dinner somewhere, a family restaurant she wanted to eat with everyone. Y/N welcomes this and she cheered in thought of having to eat some meals. She misses being a Muggle after all.

“Oh no, we can’t.” Y/N, wiping the sauce on her face with the tissue, answered Megan’s question. “We can’t use magic outside of school, not until we’re 17 years old, which is the legal age.”

“Understandable,” Megan chuckled when she watches the blond boy hungrily feast on his spaghetti, “though how would they know that you did then?”

“Our wand has traces,” Y/N respond, reaching out to Nathan to wipe the mess on his face with tissues and ignored his silent whining about it, “the Ministry would be alarmed quickly if we ever cast out a single spell and the we’ll receive a warning and if that’s crossed, the punishment is to have our wands broken and for us to be expelled from Hogwarts.”

“But hey, hey,” Nathan butts it, halfway finished with his spaghetti, “I heard some of the older Ravenclaw student, I think they’re 5th year or so, about this thing they called wand-less magic that doesn’t leave traces.”

Y/N frowned, recalling Lavender Brown’s accusation, and sigh, “That again? I’ve been hearing that wand-less stuff for a while now.”

Nathan stiffens a bit, recounting the same trouble cast on his friend. “Well, yeah, it is possible but like… required hardcore training and all. There’s this rumor even that says Professor McGonagall can do it without trouble.”

Megan straightens her posture upon hearing the woman’s last name and her mind quickly replay the day the woman stood on their doorway. She glance at Lilith, who noticed and throw her a worried look, but she hideaway the thoughts running in her mind and simply throw her wife a smile.

Y/N kept talking to Nathan, admiration on her eyes upon the mention of such great witch and she was astonished into the bone to hear more greatness about _the_ Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, the Head of the Gryffindor House, the Transfiguration Professor, the woman she look up to! She’s was hooked with everything Nathan was sharing.

In some way, the conversation ends and they step out of the restaurant satisfied, another conversation started when Nathan starts complaining about the assignments they were required to finish when they return. Lilith, who was holding her spouse hand, let go and simply put her arms on Megan’s shoulder and pull her close instead. “Hey, hon, are you okay? You got quiet.”

She was whispering, not wanting to alarm the kids.

“Yeah, I just remember the night I told you about? About when Y/N’s professor visited?”

“Of course, and you’re worrying about…?”

Megan sighs and watches her only daughter laugh along with her best friend, she watches how bright Y/N can be even with such weather, despite her past and burdens, and felt her lips tug a smile. She leans to her wife then, “About her, Lith, I just…” she sighs again. “Minerva promised that there isn’t something wrong but I feel like there is.” She finally confessed.

The drive back home was a little quiet, Y/N felt her mother’s worries –being an empath she is –but didn’t voice it and continue her murmuring with Nathan, who simply point out that it was suddenly awkward.

Then, there was a familiar song on the radio. Y/N knew the song well, that song that she always think of on her days on her uncle’s den, a song she once sing with Mel on the stage of the bar called Reo’s Simba Bar –which belong to her uncle as well –a song that was written by Michael Bublé.

_“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Everywhere you go;_

_Take a look at the five and ten_

_It's glistening once again_

_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.”_

Y/N hums to the song along with Lilith, and they shared a smile when Lilith –who was driving –look at her in the rear mirror. It was Megan who started singing along while her wife simply start drumming her fingers in the steering wheel;

_“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Toys in every store_

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be_

_On your own front door.”_

Nathan and Y/N quickly sing along as they sway to the music, both had giggling smiles on their faces. Y/N watches the window for a moment and see the places they passes by, so many memories was made here in this place but Y/N can say that she misses France, the old house her grandparents own back then and her uncle Dax’s estate too.

_“A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots_

_Is the wish of Barney and Ben;_

_Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk_

_Is the hope of Janice and Jen;_

_And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.”_

They continue to jam out on the Christmas song and they were cheering out when they arrived back home. When the car was park and they exit the vehicle, Y/N noticed the commotion on the side of their neighbor’s house and saw that a car was park there too. The woman, who was the daughter of the old woman, who was the one to alert all about _his_ crimes, that died somewhere on Y/N’s age of 9, was gushing a type of argument to her husband.

_“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Everywhere you go,_

_There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well_

_It's the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.”_

“What do you mean you can’t take him with you? We talked about this, Jacob!” the woman, Alice –if Y/N can remember correctly –belted, catching both of Y/N’s parents attention. “He can’t stay with me! I’ll be gone to attend my business trip to Hawaii; he’ll be all alone here in the house!”

_“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Soon the bells will start_

_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing_

_Right within your heart”_

“Well I can’t have him with me too! I need to finish my project and I can’t have him nagging on me while I’m at it!” Jacob countered.

“Is there something wrong, Mrs. Price?” Megan butts in, completely concerned about the young couple obviously fighting.

 Alice, not wanting her kind neighbor being included to her and her husband mess, simply smile –though seem a little force –and stated “N-no, Mrs. L/N, we’re sorry but Jacob and I just need to _talk_ –” the woman tried to dismiss it but was cut off when the door of the parked car in front of them opened and a cupper headed boy steps out.

_“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Toys in every store_

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be_

_On your own front door”_

“There’s nothing to talk about.” a monotone, totally bored, voice said. “You obviously don’t want me here.”

_“Sure it's Christmas, once more”_

 Y/N gasps, surprise to see a friend, “Nick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolz I actually didn't have any plans for Nick Price but he sudden pop in and I actually have one for him now. I'm leaving no OC behind! (also reference to Life is Strange *wink wink*)


	19. Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye!  
> A bit hour late but I still updated! Yay!   
> But I can't stay cause I gotta zayn, family is going out for dinner!

**Chapter 19**

“ _Y/N_?” the boy answered back, totally caught off guard. He didn’t expect to see any fellow Hufflepuff somewhere here, especially in the holidays. “Wha… what are you doing here?”

“I,” Y/N started, trying to connect the dots as she glance at Alice and Jacob –she analyze their faces then –and look back at the cupper-head boy. She begins seeing some of their reflection to him. “I live here.” She pointed out the house next to the Price. “Wait, your last name is _Price_?” Y/N gasps then, realizing that she didn’t much know any more information about Nick after all this time.

“Yeah,” shrugs the boy and he hums, “I never really told you that, did I?” and he chuckled, finding the fact that many months had passed and neither of them really discuss that sort of conversation. Well, they never really engage to those types of talk, Y/N and Nick were simply acquaintance but never that close.

“No.” Y/N laughs back.

Lilith, a little confuse, butts in calling out “Y/N, kiddo?” that caught the kids attention, “Mind introducing us?”

“Oh,” Y/N realized that there was a crowd along with them, “Oh! Yes, yes, mums, this is my friend Nick. He and I go to the same school and are apparently in the same house back there.” Y/N started, “Nick, these are both of my parents, Lilith and Megan.”

“Wait, wait,” Nick frown –but not in a judging way –a bit, “you have _two_ mother?” he gestured both of the beautiful woman that stands before him.

“Yeah.” nodded Y/N, getting why the boy is shock. Everyone who found out for the first time tends to have the same impression. “But that’s a story for another time.” Y/N dismisses the subject and then looks upon the Price family. “I think we have an urgent discussion going on here.”

Megan took her daughter’s cue and face Alice; she got the feeling that talking to the father would be useless, asking “Yes, now what seems to be the problem?”

Alice was the one to explain, slightly irritated that _these_ people were suddenly including themselves to her family’s mess but her mother had scolded her about shoving her opinion about the L/N family and even in death, she still fear the woman. Alice knew what they have gone through, and she respects that and especially the little girl who manage to grow like a normal child despite everything, but Alive was still annoyed.

She told that she have to leave for a business trip and she had insisted that her husband had agree that he’ll have to take care of their son in the meanwhile but then Jacob comes knocking on the door, in the day she had to leave, saying that he will be busy taking care of his project that was due in the end of the month.

“Well,” Megan hums, looking at her wife for a while before she decided that “he can stay with us.”

“What?” the Price family had said at the same time, surprised, especially Nick who has both of his eyes widens upon hearing the declaration.

Megan reaches out for Y/N and she cups the girl’s head, smiling down on Y/N for a bit before facing the other couple. “I can understand the urgency of your job,” she started “and technically, he’s Y/N’s friend, and whoever is my daughter friend is welcome to our home.”

Lilith had reach out for her spouse free hand and gave it an assuring squeeze that tells she agrees. “A-are you sure?” Nick asked, as he glances at both of the woman and Nathan and Y/N, who was smiling genuinely.

“B-but,” Alice shuttered, confuse of how such family can be so… _welcoming._ “I…”

“That’s a great idea!” Jacob belted instead, happy that his problem was solved. “This is such a perfect opportunity, don’t you agree, Alice?”

Nathan, who was simply watching the scene, frowns at the man. ‘ _How can he be so dismissive about his son, just like that?’_ He simply wore his disbelief look.

“Oh, thank you ladies, I am so happy to know such people as yourself are still out there!” and he shook both of Lilith and Megan’s hand, as if they simply had confronted for business. “Well, I will leave him to you and your care, I’m sure that he’ll be in great hands.” and just like that, after taking out Nick’s luggage out of his van, he took off with a wave and charming smile.

“Wow,” was Nathan sarcastic huff, “great dad you got there, Nicky.” He nudges Nick softly in the rib, being in the same height. Everyone was silently agreeing, even Alice, since Nathan literary spoke the truth.

“You have no idea.” sigh Nick, taking no offend. After all, it’s the same opinion he have on that pathetic man he have to call as ‘dad’, he still wonder why Alice stays with him still.

“Mrs. L/N,” called Alice softly. She didn’t know how to approach the subject so she started with “I am really sorry about… well, _that._ B-but are you sure a-about this?”

“Of course, we’ll be happy to lend a hand, it’s no big deal.” Lilith answered but slightly grim when she glance at the direction where the man had drive off, “Especially if you have to deal with him in court.” She couldn’t help but snarl, greatly triggered how Jacob had taken the subject so _lightly_ that’s it’s really show how he care less about his own son.

She backs down when she felt Megan’s hand squeeze her shoulder and to feel it return to their place, link with Lilith’s own hand. Megan starts the discussion while the three kids begin talking as well.

“Oh my God, Nick, I’m so happy you’ll be spending the Christmas with us!” cheered Y/N, beaming as she always is. She slangs her arms around the boy, hugging him as her welcome. “I can’t believe how small the world is though.”

Nick was a little hesitates though, not sure how to progress the fact that he had to stay with strangers –Y/N being an exception –for how long. “Y-yeah.” he agreed. Nick realizes something as he recounts what his Granny used to tell him about her neighbor. He thought then that what if _these_ people were what she was so keen of telling him about. “But a-aren’t you like… weird out about this?” Nick asked, dumbfound. “I mean, I know we weren’t really close while we were in Hogwarts… and suddenly, I’m gonna be freeloading on the same roof with you.”

Nathan laughs while Y/N shook her head no. The blond boy answered for Y/N, saying “Nope, but are you?”

“A little bit.” was Nick honest answer.

Y/N and Nathan just laugh, and Nick, happy that he doesn’t have to be alone in Christmas, find himself joining the harmony of the two while the adults, who paused their conversation, watches them with their own smiles. Nick thinks this holiday would probably be more interesting than he thought it would be.

Alice had to leave soon or else she’ll miss her plane so, with a kiss goodbye place on Nick’s forehead, she was gone. She cannot risk this away; it’s been her dream since she was a child and if she did it right, Alice can have a good chance at making it come true.

While she was on the taxi though, she claims herself wrong about the L/N. All those years that she seethes, spoke judging words, cursed her mother’s kind approach of them, only now did she regret them. She was acting like those heterosexual people who were close-minded. ‘ _Never again.’_ she thought.

* * *

 

The L/N welcome Nick with extended arms and he, though shyly, accepted the warmth they were giving. He was given the guest room for the time sake and in dinner, just as he expected, Nick was questioned a lot. It was just some normal interrogation though, Megan asked what type of food he liked, Lilith asking what games he knew –and if he was willingly going to join Y/N, Nathan and her in their video game marathon after supper –and just about that since Y/N seem to just silently adapting whatever he was saying.

Nick was the only one weird out about the situation it seems.

He’s literary eating with strangers –Y/N and Nathan being exception –but they… didn’t make it feel like that. They were acting as if Nick was a long-lost-family. The only person that ever made him feel like that was his Granny and now the L/N is doing the same.

It was so unusual to laugh while eating and for the first time in years, Nick felt included.

The night then had come and Megan gave them snacks while they were engage in their games, Lilith and Y/N would always rival in each race game there is and Nathan would keep bickering about how many times Y/N had lost her candies whenever they bet in their games.

Lilith wasn’t giving any mercy either and felt great in her victory, she’d receive some soft smack from her spouse though and a scold that says “ _Go easy on them._ ” but Lilith wanted for the kids to work hard to archive what they wanted. Y/N jerked up in victory when she finally comes first on one of the round and she run around yelling her exuberance and both boys join her.

Soon, it was bedtime. Nathan had fallen asleep on the couch and Lilith had brought him to Y/N’s room while Y/N decided to escort Nick back to the guest room.

“Hey, Y/N,” Nick started as they climb the stairs.

Y/N glances over her shoulder and slow the pace of her foot to match Nick’s, “Yeah?”

“I… I just wanna say thanks for… –well, _this._ I really appreciate that your family is so _open_ to me.” Nick, while rubbing the back of his head, shyly stated with a slight flushed cheeks.

“Oh, believe me; we’re glad to have you in with us too, Nick.”

“What, really?” shocked, Nick inquired. Despite the girl had been saying it a few times, it still surprises him.

Y/N chuckled a bit, “As you know, we were never really close back to school. You have your own friends and I have my own, and not to mention our grade level is really different, but I always wanted to get to know you better.” She started, halting in the hall to eye Nick straight in the eyes. “I just never really had the chance to approach you but I am keen, especially when I saw that you cared enough for me to talk back to Malfoy back then. So, yeah, I’m really happy that fate is really giving, seeing that you’re here with us.”

Nick, not used on hearing such confession, blushes more. And he nervously laughs then, again with rubbing the back of his head. “I… I’m glad too and yeah, I like the sound of that. Getting knows of each others, I mean.”

“And I look forward to that.” confessed Y/N before she continues on escorting Nick to his room and when he entered, he faced the girl again.

“And Y/N, I’ve been wondering and I wanted to ask.” Nick started again. Y/N stood on the doorsteps waiting.

“Of course, I’ll try to provide some answers.” gestured Y/N, telling the boy to proceed asking anyway, seeing that he was hesitating a bit.

“A-about your mums,” Nick pointed out, he couldn’t help himself since the mystery had been in his mind ever since Y/N’s declaration about her parentage, “and-and if it’s alright, of course, I just wanna know how?”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Y/N, blinking a bit rapidly in surprise, was then silent a bit, trying to gather her thoughts.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer, I was just simply curious and all.” He then nervously chuckled, again rubbing the back of his head. It was what he does when he’s nervous and uncertain, or shy. Y/N’s been observing him closely so she was picking up some of the boy’s habit without him telling.

“No, n-no, I’ll tell. I was just thinking of how I’d explain it, you know.” assured Y/N, entering the room to sit down next to Nick, who had also taken a space in the edge of the bed. “Well, where to start…?” she trailed off, biting her lips as her eyes dim slightly as she recount, “Okay so, I once had… a _dad_ –” Y/N shivered a bit, which Nick noticed but didn’t question to let Y/N go on and explain “b-but, something happened that made my mum, Megan, divorce _him_. She also hired a lawyer, which ends up being Lilith, to help secure the family’s fortune and such, as my mother had said, and stop _him_ from getting any of it.”

“Oh wow.” nodding, Nick breathe out. “W-what happened next?”

“Well, the best love story that ever existed.” Y/N chuckled, eyes beaming now, “Megan was soon courted by Lilith after she moved on about her separation with… _him._ It was a year after though, and believe it or not, I actually didn’t like Lilith at first.”

Nick asked in disbelief “Really? You two seem pretty close now.”

“Yeah, but it’s true,” Y/N had a laughing smile on and faced Nick, “I _hated_ her with all I am back then. I would always try to stop her from getting inside the house, in any way possible but I would always fail. I put bugs and insects everywhere, in the bathroom, in her food sometimes, since she hated them and even adopted a freaking snake to scare her, and this one time around Christmas, I watered the pavements in front of the house so she’d slip on them. I hoped that she’d die then or finally leave my mother alone.” and they shared a pit of laughter.

“Oh my God, George was right!” belted Nick, “Do you know that the Weasley Twins already sees you as a threat to their title? But when they heard about this, they’ll be shook!”

“Hah! I never really get why they’re trying to prove themselves to me. It’s not like I really made myself seen as a ‘threat’ to them.” admitted Y/N, giggling as she recall how the twins would brag about their latest pranks to her each time, but she never really told any Professors about it. Y/N thinks it is funny how they’ll go and search for her just to report their mischief.

“You did when you messed with Professor McGonagall, which they always been so afraid of doing, so they wanted to prove themselves. But yeah, I really don’t get it neither.” Nick chuckled again, having to be friends with the twins had always been so intriguing but the way they’re acting toward Y/N seems so new. “But why did you do that though? Why push… –umm; would it be alright to call them by names?  Your parents, I mean.”

“Yep, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” assured Y/N.

Nick nodded and accepted the permission. “Then why push Lilith away?”

Y/N hums a bit and tried to recall her childish reasons, only to admit “Maybe it was because I was afraid that she’ll be… like him, in some sorts of ways, and I wanted to save my mother from getting hurt any further than she already had but, as I watched them together and see how different Lith was treating my mother… I learned how she’s truly devoting to Megan, so I… set the mood, I guess.”

“Set the mood?” Nick repeated, quite dumbfound about the girl meant. Though as the stories goes on, the more it connects. Nick is starting to be convinced that his Granny was talking about; the ‘family next door’ was all about this very family he’s with.

“Mm-hmm; I hinted to Lith back then that I was ready to accept her to the family and even gave her the ‘talk’, as my uncle Dax advised, about hurting Megan. I promised that I’ll have his wolves chasing after Lilith. A week after then, she finally proposed and had me and uncle Dax as bridesmaids.” Y/N laugh at the memory, her uncle really did wear a dress paired to her in the wedding. He didn’t care what people may have thought of him, he promised to her that she’ll pair her dress whatever it may look like.

Nick couldn’t help but ask “Wolves?” instead since the first thing he picked up about what Y/N had said.

Y/N nodded, “My uncle had pack of wolves under his care; they’re been there ever since I was a babe.” She explained.

“That… is so awesome.” Nick awed, blinking in amaze. He never knew how interesting Y/N’s life is. “Are they like… wolves or… _werewolves_?”

This question made Y/N think. Uncle Dax’s is a wizard after all… so there is some possibility but Y/N hasn’t really asked him, she never question. Maybe… ‘ _Maybe that’s why they’re… so…’_

A knock on the window interrupted their conversation and Y/N’s thinking. Y/N hurried there to see that it was a snow-white owl knocking and she then opens the window for the bird. Landing safely, the white owl shook his body to take off the snow on him before handing Y/N the letter of which her uncle had send. Y/N was fascinated by the owl, it look familiar with Harry’s.

“Who’s it from?” Nick asked, glancing over Y/N’s shoulder.

“My uncle’s.” and without further explanation, Y/N tear the envelop and unfold the letter.

**_“_ ** _Dear sweet little mellow;_

_I wish to inform you that I will get you in the night of 24 th to give you and your mothers’ time to spend Christmas. Megan had told me via the telephone that she and Lilith will be accompanied by their jobs so soon once again._

_Despite that, I am happy that I will get to see you early than expected. The pack and I are very excited. Mel and Liza wanted you to know that they plans to have some jam-on with you again in Reo’s Simba, they misses you very much. Dane had also wanted to give you her regards, she can’t wait to have her little cousin on her schemes again._

_Also, I heard of your fellow Hufflepuff being stranded by his parents, dear sister informed me, and I have thought that if he likes, he can come with you –along with Nathan if he wants too –here. He’ll be welcome._

_We cannot wait until we see each other again, little mellow._

_Your one and only Wolfy uncle_

_Daxellion Reid **”** _

“Oh my God!” belted Y/N as she finishes reading.

Alarmed, Nick interrogate “W-what, what is it?” worriedly.

“I forgot all about this!” Y/N claimed, quite exaggerated. Tagging Nick along with her, Y/N comes back down stairs in search for her mothers. “Mummy, mum!”

* * *

                                                                                                         

The next day, the L/N, with Nathan and Nick, were starting to decorate the house to fill it with some Christmas spirit, as Lilith had called it. Nick had never done it before, having parents who were too busy to even care and simply give him so junks they thought he’d like –well Nick found some of it useful –so he’s pretty excited the whole event.

He volunteer as a helping hand whenever he can but always refuse to do something he never done before in fear of making a mess out of everybody’s hard work. It felt good to be needed this way –he was a little taller than Nathan after all so he can reach some of what they can’t –and to just laugh and joke while doing joyful works that was new but good for him.

It was mid-afternoon when they finished.

Nick, along the way, felt a little envy upon watching everyone around him, felt jealous of this picture of perfect family that he seems to lack in his life. Y/N have it all, it seems. A best friend who sticks by her side, _two_ mothers who cares deeply for her… Y/N is sure lucky.

“Now, does anyone want some ice cream?”

“Lith,” Megan scolding voice called out for her wife, “it’s already cold and you want to consume _ice cream_?” The woman crossed her arms, totally disagreeing to her wife composition.

“Ah, come on Hon, live a bit.” chuckles Lilith, giving her spouse a kiss on her cheeks. “But yeah, I think we’ll get sick if we did snack on them at this weather.” She glances at the window, seeing that it was snowing again.

“I’ll make you guys some Hot Chocó then.”

Nathan then softly called out Nick and gesture the cupper boy to follow him outside and into the backyard while Y/N offered Megan her helping hand and followed her to the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“Help me build our empire.” Nathan then run to the snow and start preparing his snowballs for later on.

Nick, who followed Nathan’s bidding, still asked “Why, what for?” as he starts copying what the blond boy was doing.

Dramatically, Nathan declared softly, not wanting to be caught, “For the _war_!” as he giggles evilly.

When they were ready, Nathan told Nick to called out Y/N in a panic tone since he can’t really sound convincing, saying that if was the one to call the girl out, she’ll know he was up to something. Accepting that reason, Nick cleared his throat and yelled “Y/N, Y/N can you help me out here a bit!” while he held the snowball in his hand like Nathan. “I need some help!”

Y/N comes out with Lilith tagging along and the boys quickly fired, hitting Y/N and her mother in the face. Nick and Nathan laughs in victory but it comes short when both Lilith and her daughter wore a battle mask and starts firing back in fierce. “Oh, it’s on!” Y/N belted, targeting Nathan.

The snowball war had starts.

Each team keeps attacking and it only been 20 minutes when Megan comes out to call them out for some Hot Chocó that she made and the exchange of snowballs stopped when Lilith, who was targeting a moving Nick, had hit her face square in the face with a huge snowball that pushed her spouse back, which made Megan fall into her back.

No one moved a muscle.

Megan, stoic, stood back up and march towards her wife and grab the other snowball on Lilith’s hand. She walks back before yelling “This is _Sparta_!” that triggered everyone to start attacking each other again.

Their pit of laughter caught the Colt’s attention, and Sophie was watching them by the window when a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind, she doesn’t have to look who it was when one kissed the crook of her neck. Manuel rests his head to his wife shoulder then and watches along with her before chuckling to see the L/N happy as ever.

“I think we should join in, yeah?” Sophie laughs to see her son constantly being targeted.

“Agreed.” he grins, kissing his wife’s cheeks first before letting go of his grasp on his wife’s waist to gather some coats.

With the enforcement arrived, the battle had become more active and everyone was becoming more and more rapid with their attacks.

When it was calm again, everyone was panting in exhaustion. The female team had obviously won. “No fair,” whined Nathan, “we’re outnumbered.”

It was Nick, Manuel and Nathan who lost the battle while Lilith, Megan, Y/N and Sophie were the ones who were grinning in victory. “Never mess with women, you stinky men, this fight proves it that we’re better than you!” Y/N belted, grinning.

The three mothers laugh at the little girl’s exaggeration. “Come on then, there’s some Hot Chocó’s inside, though I had to reheat them.” Megan beckons everyone then and got a head start to start to reheat the drinks.

Inside, it was Sophie who asked “Pardon, dearie, but what is your name again?” when they entered the living room.

Nick rubs the back of his head, muttering “N-Nick Price, ma’am.”

Sophie’s raised an eyebrow, “Price? So you’re Alice’s son?”

“That is correct, ma’am.” nodded Nick as he sat next to Nathan, who was sitting with Y/N on the couch.

“I once had seen you with Jacob,” Manuel butts in, “in one of our meetings, I think.”

“I…” Nick cleared his throat, “I don’t recall.”

Manuel nodded with a grin, “Hah! You were too busy ignoring everyone, especially your dad, so I may think so.”

Nick blushes in embarrassment but didn’t deny what the man had told since it was true.

Megan, with Lilith tailing along, enters the room and what everyone quickly picks up was the scent of Hot Chocó that both of the woman served them. The adults begin chatting along, catching up to certain things while the kids have a conversation of their own. Y/N had informed Nathan about last night and that Nick agreed to come along with her and her uncle Dax back in France.

Nathan pouted.

“How about you,” Y/N asked the blond boy, “are you coming with again?”

“No, see…” Nathan grins shyly, “I –Dad wanted me to come along with him and mum, we’ll be having vacation on America for a week and… I actually wanna go.”

Y/N beams at the news; she didn’t expect it so she gasps “Really? Nate, that’s wicked! Be sure to take some pictures, alright? I always dream of seeing the Statue of Liberty myself!” She knows how much it means to him so Y/N was willingly cheering him on.

“Aye!” was Nathan way of promising her that he will. Nathan had thought that his friend would be upset that they won’t be together in Christmas so he was pretty relief that his best friend was letting him be with his family, who rarely enjoy such holiday altogether.

Nick watches the two, sipping in the cup of hot chocolate given to him. In his mind, as he watches the people in the room with him before his eyes landed on Y/N, who was smiling so beautifully, innocent without a flaw, he thought then ‘ _You have it all... but why do you share it willingly to others, to me?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think?
> 
> Also Daisy had manage to pull me to the Dear Evan Hansen angst so I was jamming on 'For Forever' while I was writing this down.   
> As I said, this is gonna be a series so I'm taking my time before any romancing so I'm sorry if your upset about the lack of fluff and stuff. I swear I will do those, I solemnly swear that but for now, building the plot, the character and Y/N into the shape that they needed to be is my one top priorities!
> 
> Oh and Coffee, have any more song recommendation? I'm sure now that we share the same taste so I was hoping to hear more from you :D


	20. Evening Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I'm so, so sorry you guys.  
> My computer acted up a bit again and had deleted some of my files (and unfortunately, this chapter was included to the damaged) and I had to have it reformat.  
> I am currently burrowing my sister's laptop while it's being fixed and I had to retype everything. I'm sorry for the delay!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S made this chapter 6000+ more as a peace-offering! PLEASE ACCEPT IT! IT'S MADE OUT OF LOVE!

**Chapter 20**

On the evening of 24th of December, Y/N was hiding away in her room before supper –where the Colt family will be joining the L/N family for an early Christmas soon. She was simply packing and wrapping gifts that she had brought just this morning while also packing her luggage for tonight urgency of her leaving with Nick and uncle Dax.

For Hermione, Y/N brought her new copies of her favorite books. It was some Muggle’s novelty, hoping that the certain bookworm would like the stories Y/N fancied herself, despite that they might be a bit childish for the witty Gryffindor. She also wishes to sent Harry some clothing she thought would fit him only too –some clothes belong to Nathan, the ones he outgrow – since having to hear from Ron how the Dursley had treated him so far. And for Ronald, some of Megan’s Jellies to try and sweet-treats she thought he’d appreciate since he seems to like sweets as much as Nathan does.

Y/N thought it’ll be enough.

For the older Nelson, Y/N had to visit the Diagon Alley –and to be able to do that, she had asked Lilith to drive her to the nearest location to get there, not so sure if her parents are allowed to know the magical place yet –and she brought her some thoughtful gifts. Y/N brought many related things –in what would fit her budget –about being Magizoologist for Ella, wanting to be supportive of the girl’s dream, and thought that Mia would rather appreciate having the shampoos that Y/N had stocked since the girl did say she likes them, she also had plan to give something handmade, but she had not yet thought anything to make.

While still in Diagon Alley though, she brought some herbals plants for Anya and items that Tiff may sees fit. For Luna –oh Luna, the Ravenclaw was the hardest one to pinpoint a gift to. While Y/N already have something for both Nick –a Muggle’s iPod that she wish to charm later on, something that would keep the batteries going –and Nathan –a classic guitar –Y/N was stuck with her.

But, having to rampage some of the Charms book she had, Y/N decided to make something personal for Luna as well, a bracelet –which will be taking a few days to finish. She decided that it’ll be best to hand it personally to Luna since she still can’t charm them outside of school.

For Minerva though, Y/N had to learn how to knit. Megan knew how and volunteered to help her daughter with it, teaching her the basics and the right way to knit a scarf. Y/N got it all figured out within the afternoon and thought that it’ll be best to give it to the woman in-front too since it’ll take a while to make it.

Luckily, Y/N had always gained some allowance that now allows her to buy as many gifts as possible for everyone. But for these to be given before the _actual_ Christmas, Nagel and Ordeal –uncle Dax’s snowy owl –were feeding in their cages to prepare their selves for what Y/N had asked them for.

She sends the owl away then, hoping that the birds wouldn’t have a hard time.

Chatters down stairs alert Y/N of the arrival of the Colt family and Y/N quickly step out of her room upon hearing Megan’s voice confirming that they were in-fact about to start supper. She greeted the family and Nathan with a hug which they eagerly return; “Merry Christmas.” was being constantly exchanged by everyone.

Boxes were in the Colt’s hands –Manuel was likely holding them while his wife was carrying some food offering. The families then head to the Christmas tree and let the presents rest underneath it for later. Lilith comes out of the loo and greeted her family’s friends and Nick soon descend from the stairs, freshen up and smiling, shyly, and everyone soon found their place in the table for the feast.  

A knock on the doorsteps interrupted all’s conversation and Y/N had volunteered to see who it was. Y/N, on her way there, felt her senses are collide with a familiar feeling –that you get in the arms of a family –and she knew damn well enough who could be standing in the doorsteps. She rushed to the door, opening it with a cheerful call of “Uncle Dax!”

A man with silvery, well-groomed hair and sly smile stood there, having his silver eyes gleam with love. “Little mellow!” he cheered and tackle the girl with his mighty arms. He circled her around before he slips and let them fall into the ground, giggling. “Vous avez manqué de moi, ouais?” _You missed me, yeah?_

Y/N laughed and begun wrestling her uncle, who was fighting back but still careful, and stated, quite calmly “Oh oui oncle Dax, nous ne pouvions pas supporter de vivre sans toi ici!” _Oh yes uncle Dax, we could not bear to live without you here!_ As she defeat the man and have him pouting below her. Y/N gained that trait from him somewhere along the line.

“Tsk,” he laid there and crossed his arms, having the box he was carrying to be put aside, “you just got lucky, kiddo.”

Megan comes rushing to the area when she heard a loud thud from the dining room; her first question was “What’s going on here?” upon seeing her brother and only daughter on the floor.

Her brother grinned instead, “Calmez-vous Meg! Je parlais à Y/N.” _Calm down Meg! I was talking to Y/N._ He belted, laughing. Y/N then stood off him and lent a hand to help him up. “Gah, you got so strong now, little mellow.” Daxellion complimented his niece, who blushed a bit in the statement. She understood him, despite his horrible English accent.

Y/N nodded, “Merci, oncle.” _Thank you, uncle._ And felt flattered by her uncle’s words. He then placed a kiss on her forehead. Despite his enormous body size, the man wasn’t shy about showing affection and invading people’s personal bubble that seems to be his number one priority, though he only means well.

Megan rolled her eyes at her brother before he beckons her for a hug and, like always, he lift her and wrap his arms around Megan tightly, “O-okay, Dax, y-yeah, I missed you to-too.” Megan breathes out, patting Daxellion’s shoulder. Dax orotund laughter was his respond before finally putting her down. Dax placed a kiss on her cheeks as another form of his greeting, a way to say he missed her dearly so. “Come on now, let’s get you feed you big man.”

Daxellion moan in the thought of his sister’s dishes and eagerly nod. Megan then took a head start to tell everyone else who had arrived. He glances at his niece then, whispering “Nous pouvons parler plus tard, Y/N.” _We can talk later, Y/N._ He was still grinning; both excited to see his family and to take Y/N back to France.

Y/N joined him by his side and Dax then shambled her hair, a gesture of affection, as they made their way back to the dining room. They enter the room with grinning smiles. “Dax!” greeted Manuel, knowing just well Megan’s brother. He stood from his seat and approaches the man.

Dax greeted back “Mon ami!” _My friend!_ with his hand beckoning Manuel for a ‘manly’ hug –which was only a side-hug. “Eet iz good to see you again, mon ami, eet ‘ad been so long, oui?”

“And it’s seemed your buffed as you always are, mate. You have to tell me how you do it.” Manuel pointed out. It had been obvious –well to both Megan and Lilith, and even Sophie only –that he has some sort of manly crush towards the Frenchman. Her wife thought it was funny how Manuel got really defensive about it and declared that he only ‘admires’ Daxellion.

“Ah, but z’at iz my secret, Manuel, and eet would be telling if I say v’at eet iz, yeah?” Dax, with his bad English accent, chuckled and gave a beaming smile when he faced Sophie then. “And mon Dieu, z’e beautiful wife, Sophie!” And like what he did with Megan, Dax embraced Sophie and lift her into the air for a short period of time. She gasps, still not use of how the man greets her, and softly slaps his shoulder when Dax finally puts her down.

“You will give me a heart attack, stop doing that, Daxellion.” scold Manuel’s wife, though Sophie had a smile and light blush on her cheeks.

“I cannot ‘elp eet!” Dax declared, “I do not get to see you all very frequently, I’d like to take my chances, dear.” That was something they all agree upon on. Dax then laid his eyes upon the son of the two couple and gasp, “Nathan, my boy! You’ve grown!” was his proud announcement.

They did their secret handshake with joy then. “Aye-aye, Captain, I grew three inches taller than last year but sadly for Y/N, she’s still small a toddler!” Nathan reported with glee but had his shoulder attacked by his best friend who belted an offended ‘Hey!’ while Daxellion laughed along with him.

“Oh, don’t you worry my little mellow,” Dax grab the pouting girl and lift her up in his strong arms, “you may not be z’e tallest but you’ll always be my best mate on z’e Reid’s crew ship!”

“Aye!” cheered Y/N before she stuck out her tongue at Nathan, who only chuckled.

Altogether, Dax, Nathan, and Y/N, both growl an “Arr!” in a pirate-like accent and mockingly made an expression of a pirate too before laughing along with everyone else who found amusement in the exchange.

Not putting Y/N down yet, Dax then searches for “Lilith, v’ere iz my favorite sister?”

Hearing her name being called, Lilith peeks over the doorway that goes between the kitchen and the dining room. She grins widely when she locked eye with her in-law, especially when she saw Megan smacked her brother with a circle-fold magazine nearby and a faint complain of “Hey! I thought I was your favorite sister!” from her wife.

“Hah! I always knew I owned the title!” Lilith advance to Dax, hugging him tightly as he did too.

“But he likes me more.” pouted Y/N, sounding as if she bragging but that smile told otherwise.  

“Oh oui, my little mellow, I favor you more z’an your crazy Mamans!” agreed Dax after he kissed Lilith in the cheeks.

He received playful smacks in the head from both of Y/N’s parents.

Y/N giggled at the scene before she recounts that a new member was with them, “Oh-oh! Uncle, I have someone you have to meet!” was her excitement declaration as she beckons the man to put her down. Y/N rushed to Nick’s side.

Following his niece, Dax faced Nick, who seems squirming at the sight of such well-build man and asked “And who you might be?” Dax’s smile faltered down and he stared down on the boy, which seem to scare the foreign stranger more.

Nick was quickly intimidated by how big of a man Dax is and how those silvery eyes seem to be studying him, they glared with determination, daring him to do something so Nick, swallowing his nerves, extend his hand and introduces himself as “N-Nick Price, Sir, I-I’m Y/N’s friend.”

Saying that he was Y/N’s friend was new and exciting, but for a moment though, Nick felt that it wouldn’t be enough for the man and Nick may have to reschedule everything that was planned out for him.

Dax shook his head, “None of z’at,” he said in a disapproving tone, “in z’is family, friends or not, we greet each oz’er like z’is!” he continued to explain before he surprised Nick with his turn of hugging.

“Whoa… wha –!” gasp Nick when he was crushed with such strong arms.

Dax put him down then and stared at the cupper boy with seriousness, “Do you understand boy?” All the respond Nick could offer now was a dumbfound nod, his breath was literary taken away by how the man had tightly squeezed him and quickly, with Y/N was on his side –knowing just well how her uncle famous hugging could be –smiled at both of them. Y/N holds Nick by the shoulder, giving the needed support while Nick breathes in the air he’s lacking.

Megan smacked the man in the head again, giving him a scolding look but didn’t say much about when Nick gasp “I-I do, Sir. I will do better next time.” wanting to let the man know he was willingly including himself to this circle.

Dax grinned before nodding “Well z’en, welcome to z’e family, Nick Price. Now,” he faced everyone on the table then, “let us eat!”

Y/N held Nick for a bit, letting him catch his breath, before resting her head in his shoulder to whisper, “Welcome to the family, Nick.” And their hugging moment was join in by Nathan, who whispered the same thing.

 

* * *

 

She was running, running with all her might as they chased her.

The very moment she steps onto the land, howls and growls creep behind her in an instant. They knew she was in their territory by one sniff of the air and with mercy, gave her first a head start before their four legs starts dashing in bushes and passing trees with prayers to be the one to catch her.

Her feet crushed upon the snow and the breezing air of the night hitching in her throat, she breathes deeper, faster as her legs work. Her heart was beating frantically, loud enough that she’s thinking that it was what leading them to her. It was all or nothing.

But even though she only visits the land, she knows the obstacle and had planned to use it for advantage. She always does and, as if playing with her, they let her believe in that hope. It was what keeps her running after all and they want her to run, to amuse them further.

Y/N can hear their pants and growls.

The air whispers to her still, telling that a white wolf was gaining on her from behind with great effort. After all these years, they should know that she is a type of reckon that needs dealing with first, that she was in command of how the situation will go. Well, that’s what Y/N thinks, _hopes_.

The snow was hard to step on though, that was their advantage. Snow slows her down so the only thing Y/N can think of doing was using the tree as her road so she tried to pinpoint a place which can give her a boost. Her face was slightly flushed because of the adrenaline and her quick breathing. But she had built a well jog of stamina so Y/N wasn’t going to back down just yet.

Y/N felt like laughing when one tried to tackle her but in the right time, she took a turn which saved her. _‘They won’t take me down easily!’_ was her thought of determination. Y/N was heading to the north; their game will end if she manages to get over the fences without either of anyone catching her in her way.

The prize was fitting for all of them; it was a one-for-all and all-for-one situation for them. It’s unfair since Y/N was alone and them as a pack but she keeps going then. She hasn’t complain before, why would she break such tradition now? It was hard, she’ll admit, since some part of the land was tilted, which means that Y/N had to climb upward but it was also an advantage, she can win if she could just reach the cliff.

It had been funny though, how Y/N knew the land so well. It had been such surprised when Y/N can pinpoint the trees and its root with familiarity, knew how strong the branches and see the different of the leaves. Y/N will instantly know if the tree she sees had been diseased or not and that whatnot.

It was a gift she nurtured.

So she dodges one tree and hears that another one of them is gaining behind her. Y/N can feel their breath as they ready to grab her but Y/N put a distance when a gigantic rock was in her way. She’s thankful for the full moon that kindly light up the way, Y/N can see the ground without much trouble.

Thinking, Y/N can imagine both of her mothers’ giving her a scolding if they ever found out about this chase, or the other chase that happened back then, but Y/N had never shared this to them, out of fear that Megan or Lilith may take away this feeling of excitement and burning feeling on both of her legs whenever her foot stump upon the ground.

Y/N missed this… needed this.

“Hah! You’ve missed!” was her taunt when a large white wolf, named Seo who also is the Alpha, tried to get a hold of her boot. Now heading to the Northern East, Y/N can see in the corner of her eyes that three wolves, the young and still a fledging group –involving Lu, Mars, and Lazuli –was on her left while on her was the adult –containing Seo, Mito, and Apple –was also trying to catch up.

They’ve been running around in circle for almost an hour now but Y/N can still run but she knew that she’s hitting her limit soon by how frequent her breathing was accelerating. But fate was kind when Y/N recognized the small bushy tree she just passed by. She was close to the low cliff upfront so Y/N boosts her tired legs once more, preparing for her jump.

She once accidentally falls in this certain cliff but her broken arm had been cast and was quickly healed. She didn’t much feel the pain –she had gone through worse than that, she thought back then –and were running in the woods again after a month of recovery.

She learned that she can safely land on the enormous tree branch nearby and she had been practicing her landing there since forever that Y/N wasn’t hesitating upon jumping when she step on the edge of the cliff and land on the said tree branch without hurting.

Y/N climbs down the tree and look up to the pack of wolves looking down in search of her. Seo grunt in relief to see her well. “I’m okay!” cheered Y/N, lifting thumbs up that dictate that her well-being was fine.

Her victory isn’t yet secured though.

Y/N still has to cross the fence.

But before she can take another head start, a howl that made everyone’s ears –except Y/N but she still heard it –perked up. Seo howled back before huffing at the younger team, ordering Lu to stay with his fellow young pack-mate and for them to stay with near Y/N before he spared Y/N a look before running back to the woods, headed to where the others had told they found intruder of their land.

“H-hey, Seo, wait up!” Y/N tried to come along, headed towards the woods again but Lu block her way just in time. “Lu, come on, let me through.” Y/N dictated before softening her tone to say “Please.”

Y/N knows the tone of the howl just now; it was an alarm that someone uninvited was in the forest with them. She knows how the wolves sometimes react to them and she wants to be there to make sure that no violence will be trade.

Wolves are naturally territorial after all.

They don’t take intruders lightly.

Y/N tried to fake a right but Mars shows up to Lu’s left and Lazuli on the right, blocking her any possible way. The alphas said to not let her out of sight and keep her no way near what would be possibly exchanged and the three of them will try to do as what they have been told but cunningly, Y/N smiles.

 

* * *

 

“Ma petite, take your soeur with you and go, now! Your maman and I will be alright. Just go!” Mr. Delacour shouted upon feeling the ward of their temporary home shifted, alerting the arrival of intruder. And there are many of them.

“B-but Papa –” Gabrielle, the nine years old, tried to disagree but her older sister slangs her arms in her waist to prevent her from clinging into their father. “S'il te plait, come with us instead!” she pleas.

“Fleur, take her away!” Their mother, Appoline, insisted then with wand readied like her husband. “You know where to go, search for Daxellion Reid and simply mention the family’s name; he’ll be the one to protect you and Gabrielle until we reunite!”

Gabrielle tried to struggle away from Fleur’s hold, belting “N-non, no wait –!” but she failed to get away when her older sister got a hold of her wrist and run when a loud explosion occurred in which she can locate just down below.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and a dangerous flash of white threatened to jinx one of them but her Papa had cast a “ _Protego!_ ” quickly before anyone was hit. Mr. Delacour then fired an “ _Expelliarmus_!” that had been successful.

Giving her parents a last glance that hopes to see them again –which they return with a loving smile and assuring nod –Fleur Apparates with her young, crying sister and had them landing in an alley beside the Simba’s Reo bar, a place which her mother had told her to go first when in the need of emergency, as such as this turn of an event.

Fleur held her crying sister close. “Shh; we’ll be okay, Gabby, Maman and Papa will be alright.” she assured the girl as Fleur held her close with her other hand and the other one rest on the back of Gabrielle’s head as she continue to shush her sister. “Come on now, we need to hurry.” Fleur wipes the young girl’s tears and only then did Gabrielle nodded did she let go.

“Et maintenant, on va où?” _So where do we go now?_ Gabrielle asked her older sister then.

From this point on, Fleur recount what instruction she was told. “ _Look for the only torch unlit, it’s a Portkey. By that, you will be send to the Reid’s territory but be aware, Fleur dear, he warned that there will be ones guarding the land and whoever they may be, they will bring up a fight until you are pardoned, he didn’t say how you will be but he promised that it will refrain from doing much harm._ ”

And so, Fleur’s eyes quickly searches for the unlit torch and the only one she saw was across the road. It was hidden, in the depth of another alley but was easy to find since it is the only one unlit. “Z’ere,” she points out what she found, “Maman ‘ad told me about z’e Portkey around ‘ere, surely eet iz z’at one.”

And again, holding into her sister’s hand, Fleur tagged Gabrielle with her and crossed the street, headed towards the ally. She halted when she was facing the wall, the torch, and look down upon her sister, whose eyes was a bit puffy and red from her crying.

Gabrielle was certainly afraid and uncertain but if what their Maman had told to be true, then surely, wherever this Portkey will be taking them will be a haven as her parents had oath. Her Grand-mère had been so sure after all. Fleur, swallowing her nerve, gave her younger sister a nod and together, they hold into the Portkey.

On the other side of the road and inside the bar watched a dame of mysterious beauty with a knowing smile. She felt amused, though a little guarded but it didn’t show like her delight “Was eet z’em finally?” her lover, who sat across the table, asked when she caught Mel smiling in such way.

“No, mon amour,” Mel shook her head and took a sip of her drink, “but instead someone else… hmm.” Mel smile quite sly, an expression she always possessed. “I think it’s the… the peps that Dax-de-box been mentioning a lot.”

“Delacour z’en?” Liza guessed, though she already knew she was right. “Do you z’ink eet’ll be best to leave z’em with Daxellion, especially now z’at your petite ange will be z’ere too?”

Mel took a moment of silent and shrugs, then sips on her drink again, “Don’t worry too much, Liz, I’m sure that all will be fine, _especially_ that Y/N’s gonna be there to be their rock.” Mel assured, despite not being sure about the growing concern spreading in Paris, “Though, now you’ve mention it, what we should be worried about is the Hunters.”

Liza sighed, a bit grim at the mention of the group that was trying to terrorize them. “Do you… do you really z’ink z’at z’ey plan to take over z’e population of were-people in z’at way? To put trackers on us like we're some type of animals?” was Liza worried statement.

“Perhaps,” Mel sighs, putting her empty glass away, “the Ministry are quite oblivious upon the matter, though I got the feeling that that’s because of someone inside there is covering the reports away so this means that we cannot depend on the Ministry of Magic.” She reaches for her wife’s shaking hand, “I promise I will not let them do this to you, to us.”

“But ‘ave you ever wondered why z'e Hunters want to portrait us as… creatures? Z’is iz racism, _again_!” was Liza’s angry rambled, her hands clenching and loosing whenever Mel would squeeze it. “The Veela’s, Sirens, Vampires, each of were-people clans are getting chaotic once again. Meetings after meetings, some are _actually_ considering on surrendering to z'e law z'ose  _people_ are trying to spread.” She was trying her hard not to turn because her animosity.

“I know, mon amour… but for now, let’s do what we can.” Mel placed a kiss on both of Liza’s knuckles before the deputy of the bar, Alexandre, called out for her, telling that their break-time was over and the customers was asking for her. “Well, duty calls.”

Calming down, Liza hums and requested “Hmm; I’ll join you later. Oh, and sing our anniversary song for me too.” Mel lands a kiss on her temple, muttering her promise and made her way to the stage.

Fleur and Gabrielle found themselves surrounded by trees and darkness, the only light being the full-moon. Alarmed, Fleur looked around to study where they are but the land only consisted of trees. She held her sister’s hand and beckons themselves to leave the open space and walk into the woods. “Come on, we ‘ave to go to z’e north.”

With Gabrielle on her side, they journey up to the hill-like in silent. Gabrielle’s mind was filled with worried about their parents, hoping that they survived whatever it that was threatening them. She hasn’t yet been told what is it that is hunting them, her mother’s words says that she doesn’t have to worry about it and it was quite cruel of them to insist for her to be left in the dark, especially that their family is in great danger.

She heard a faint sound of a growl from the distance and her first action was to look from behind. Fleur looked back too when she felt her sister stop walking. She then heard that sound of rushed steps gaining on them.

“Run.” was her advice and Fleur tagged her sister, beckoning her to start running. With her wand at ready, Fleur would glance over her shoulder then when what’s hunting them begins to gain a closer distance. “ _Merde_.” she cursed under her breath when Fleur realized that it was a group of wolves that are chasing after them. Fleur glance at her sister, ordering to “Quickly Gabrielle!”

It was soon that they were being surrounded and all Fleur could have do was to threaten any sudden movement with her wand as she point it to whoever make an advance. Wolves around them growled, baring their teeth and ambitions, while Fleur and Gabrielle were being cornered in a tree. Gabrielle cling to her to sister’s free arm, eyes filled with tears and fear as it source. She thought that they will never see her parents ever again.

On her left, Fleur could hear someone else advancing to them and in instinct, her wand pointed to their direction just in case. But when one wolf, young and quite in the need to prove his worthiness to the pack, tried to get a hold of the wand using his jaw but Fleur had quickly cast a “ _Stupefy_!” at them.

But instead of hitting the young black wolf, someone jumps in between just in time and got hit instead.

A girl flew a few feet away and hit her back into a tree. Paralyzed in her spot, Fleur watched in confusion while the wolves’ attention shift from them and to whomever she had accidentally cast upon such spell.

A man, with a woman and another man step out of the woods and quickly run to girl who was amidst by whimpering pack of wolves, another three, coming from the same direction to where the mysterious girl comes from, arrive at the scene. “Mon ange, are you alright?!” an orotund voice asked.

She sat up and then shouted, quite giddy, that “I’m okay!” for everyone to hear. The girl had the nerve to smile and stand up, though she almost lost her balance but was caught by the woman.

“Mon ange, let me see.” The man begins looking for any bruises and paid attention to the girl’s stomach, where Fleur’s spell had hit her. He patted it and saw the girl wince a bit upon his touch.

The woman named Adele –A.K.A Apple –behind the girl saw the silvery man’s expression and offers “I should probably take you back to z’e ‘ouse.” directly at the hurt girl.

“No, no,” chanted Y/N, trying to assure everyone. Catching the three adult’s’ worried expression then, the young girl simply stated “Pffsst; did you forget that I have a pretty high pain tolerance? Guys stop worrying.” softly to all, especially to her uncle.

Gabrielle watch quite intrigued, her eyes going back and forth from the big, buff man to the small girl who, in first sight, got her mesmerized. But all good thought cease away when the said buffy man faced them with thundering eyes, the rage is visible to the wolves as well but before he could say anything, the girl had take a hold of his clenched hand and gave it a soft squeeze that, such miracle, seem to brought the man to his senses.

“Qui es-tu?” _Who are you?_ It was obvious that the man was trying his best not to growl out the question. He looks as if in any second now, he’ll go charging in and perhaps bite their heads off. Gabrielle hides behind her sister’s back.

“And v’y are you ‘ere?” Mito –who had transformed back to his human form and carried the name Luis–growled out then, standing to Y/N’s side protectively.

“Hey now,” Y/N interrupted with a narrowed eyebrow, and she puff “don’t be like that. It wasn’t like they’re the one chasing you in the hunted manner!” her scolding tone got whimpers, whispers of sorry from the pack. Especially Luis, who was surprised to trigger such expression from the child, Y/N looks back and forth from Dax and Luis “You probably scared these witches!”

“I…” her uncle look down, not sure how to defend himself and his Beta.

“Hush now, Y/N,” Adele squeezes a hold in both of Y/N’s shoulder, “let z’em be.”

“No way!” decline Y/N and she crossed her arm, trying to intimidate both Luis and Daxellion, “I get that this place is the pack’s land and yours, uncle, but did you consider that maybe they got lost and got here by accident? No, you acted like buggers and jump into conclusion and I _am not_ having that!”

Both man, even Adele, tried their best not to whimper as they hear the child’s sudden disappointed declaration –even though they had a reason with their interrogation, the property is wide and had a _Repello Inimicum_ spell protecting it so they were very alarmed how the two got pass through it. The only way possible was the Portkey of course.

But neither of them mentions anything about that. _Ah,_ only if Y/N knew how they were responding to her. Dax sometimes wonder if she knew how submissive the whole pack, even him, when it comes to her.

‘ _For such a big man, he seems to quite obedient_.’ thought Fleur, her wand still ready for any casting. She watches still with keen eyes, studying how the wolves seem to be waiting, responding to the little girl.

Y/N huffed angrily at both at her uncle, muttering “I can’t believe you guys sometimes.” under her breath at unmoving pack, and simply made her way to the two maiden, who was stuck in their place since their movement were being carefully watched.

The black wolf, the one Y/N had saved back then, followed her as she made her way to greet the visitor.  He was alarmed, not trusting the other girls who didn’t hesitate to cast such spell before. Zen bares his teeth then but his snout was warningly patted by Y/N, who looks at him with disapproving eyes. He followed the silent request and simply sat next to her. 

Y/N erased her frown and smiled then, “Bonsoir,” _Good evening._ Her smoothing voice both surprises Fleur and Gabrielle, “Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer,” _I am so sorry for what just happened._ Y/N gave a little bow before facing the two, dazzling blonde maidens again. “Mon nom est Y/N, et pardonne-moi de demander, mais qui es-tu?” _My name is Y/N, and do pardon me for asking but who are you?_

Seeing that the little girl was friendly, quite mythic in her view, Fleur’s lowered her wand to show no threat to her and this action seems to lessen the tension around them. “F-Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour,” she introduces, gaining a welcoming smile from the friendly looking girl –who placed her hand to the black wolf behind her – and for the buffy man to stiffen a bit, “et nous sommes ici pour voir Daxellion Reid.” _And we are here to see Daxellion Reid._ Fleur added then.

“Oncle Dax?” gasp Y/N as her eyes widen, she then look behind her to face her uncle.

“Mon Dieu, Mademoiselles,” _My God,_ _Misses_. Daxellion, sounding apologetic, called out “Je ne savais pas que tu serais avec nous ce soir!” _I did not know you would be with us tonight!_ He then advance towards them, Luis following while Apple only place both of her hand in Y/N’s shoulders again. Them advancing intimidated Gabrielle and had her hiding back behind her sister.

“They know each other?” Y/N, looking up to the woman behind her, asked.

The woman nodded, “Oui, z’ough, eet iz more… of a business-like acknowledgement.” Adele explained.

“Oh.” was Y/N’s response.

“Mes excuses pour ce que j'ai permis à la meute de faire. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez les héritiers de Delacour, vraiment.” _My apologies for what I allowed the pack to do. I did not know you were the heirs of Delacour, really._ Dax continued to ramble with Luis still quite bitter, and he didn’t dare hide it, but didn’t voice it.

“Is this an urgent manner?” Y/N asked her uncle then, looking up to him while the black wolf starts butting his head to her hand, wanting more of her attention. “I can lead the pack back to the house to leave you three to your privacy if you wish.”

“I…” Dax thought about it and simply nodded, happy that his niece is still the understanding girl, “Oui. Merci, little mellow I will meet you back in z’ere.”

“Eh bien, je vais vous le laisser, excusez-moi.” _Well, I'll leave it to you, excuse me._ Y/N bid her goodbye and waved her hand, “Ravi de vous rencontrer deux, et bonne nuit.” _Nice to meet you two, and goodnight._ Y/N gave each Delacour a smile but no words were exchange from either any further before Y/N turn around and belted “Alright then, let’s go back to the house.” and as if she was understood, the wolves hurried back to the north, following Y/N.

“I’ll make sure she gets ‘ome.” Adele reported following the young girl when she got permission from the Alpha, from Dax.

Y/N did glances back, eyes landing both on the foreign girls and felt that the night had brought more than she expected. She and Fleur locked eyes for a moment and Y/N saw those eyes flicker to blue to gold… like Gabrielle’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could try and update again, sooner, but I don't think I will today.  
> I... I'm actually going to have a vacation somewhere out of the country... somewhere that has no internet... somewhere I'm not allowed to use any gadget.  
> So...  
> Yeah...  
> and also the internet here is suuuucccckkkk man, it's so s-s-s-sloooow, you get what I mean? (IT ALSO TOOK ME HOURS JUST TO POST THIS)  
> I suck as an author and I will forever live with it.
> 
> Still, thank you for understanding and still reading this despite my shittiness on updating.


	21. Wolves' Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REFUSE ON NOT UPDATING!!
> 
> I'm at a cafe and ordered two round of spaghetti and used their wifi to do something about my story (still using my sister's laptop cause I left mine back in the computer shop. It's still being fixed lass)
> 
> CAUSE I RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN NOT UPDATE IT
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THIS IS MY LIFE, NO ONE CAN TAKE IT FROM MEEEEEEE

**Chapter 21**

“Hah! Yeah, I win! Yahoo!”

Nick watches the young lass cheered as she leaps over the fence with a breathy puff, leaving the pack of wolves on the other side, grunting but snickering as they watches her circle around in victory. Nick, a bit surprised at how Y/N managed to get over the fence with a swift jump, giggled along with Dane as they watches from the doorstep. Y/N simply continues to jump in joy in the snow.

Along with the older girl, Nick exit the house, which was a three story building, a rather large house –or would it be fit to rather call it a manor? –but being told who lives inside, Nick find it quite fitting and acceptable. It was built in a rather weird theme though, the walls were colorful and well decorated, and no edge was vacated. It was unlikely than Jacobs or Alice house, which was filled with designer furniture and all that ‘ _I-have-a-well-paid-job-so-I-got-these-to-show-off_ ’ stuff that both of them seems to be so obsess over.

Pictures, alive, moving –which was placed somewhere hard to see –and some are not, were everywhere! Nick figured out that everyone was a big and happy family here seeing that many faces were around, smiling to the cameras that capture specific moments. Nick saw a little Y/N too, each pictures were time lapse of her growth, which made Nick smile and envious at the same time. He wishes he have a family that really cares.

The den though –slash lounge room, slash living room –was enormous as well. With home theater systems and large screen televisions, it’s obvious now that Y/N’s uncle is a rich man. How did he afford this place and have so many people –probably freeloading, Nick thinks so –living with him was a mystery.

To what he knows, Pureblood family tends to have this but to what he also knows, Y/N is a Muggle-born. ‘ _Could it be…_ ’ he wonders, but overall that, the manor was surprisingly… lively.

They arrived here in France –well somewhere in Paris since Y/N and Dax wasn’t really specific about the location –by using a Portkey, which made Nick feel chicken-shit to the sudden experience really. Because how the heck did that thing worked? Nick never heard of Portkeys before and Y/N shared the same expression.

Nick did puke a bit though while Y/N simply seems a bit dazed but somehow recovered faster than him. And when Nick gathered his bearing, Dax passed him a potion that seems to help him –but ew, the taste though, it almost made him puke again –and he only did realize the fact that they standing in the middle of the woods, on an open space, and literary amidst with watchful, grinning eyes.

And Nick was hit with bombshell when Y/N drops her luggage and zooms into the woods, laughing, only to be followed by a sea of wolves. Dax cackle while Nick stands there, taken back. He was having a hard time processing everything with his throat threatening to make him throw up bile again.

“ _S-should we be concerned?_ ” Nick mumbled to the buff man, feeling his stomach twist and his legs trembling.

Dax laughed louder. “ _Non, non, eet iz alright, z'is happens a lot._ ” was his assurance and with a bonus, he heavily pats Nick in the shoulder. Nick wonders if the man was doing it purposely or Dax just doesn’t know how his strength was affecting Nick’s still-in-puberty-stage body. _“Now, I will leave you to my daughter. So, if you’ll excuse moi, I got a little girl to catch.”_ And without much thought, Daxellion let his wolf out, which almost made Nick shit his pants, and sprint to catch up to his pack, excited to let the wolf out in such manner again.

Nick was left there gaping, thinking, wondering how the man manage to do that. Okay, first thing first, he was right about the pack Y/N’s so fond about is literary Were-people and second – Nick looks up to the sky to see only a waxing moon –Daxellion transformed willingly!

‘ _How?!’_ was his raging thought.

On his studies about werewolves –Aaran’s big brother once ‘plead’ for Nick to help out on writing an essay about the subject –says that werewolves is forced to wolf-out once in a full moon and if the person drunk a potion called Wolfsbane Potion that would somehow eases the symptoms of lycanthropy –like stopping oneself from losing their mind set when transformed.

He never heard of this ability, this freedom.

He snaps out of his thoughts when hearing a giggling sound. Nick jerks away, hands quickly taking a hold of his wand. When the stranger steps out of the shadow, Nick becomes face-to-face by the only daughter of Daxellion.

It was easy to figure out since the girl, with her hair tied into a high-pony tail, a shade that shields her eyes and the girl wore a maroon leather jacket and a rip blue-fading jeans. She wore the same grin as Y/N’s uncle.

She took of her shade and that was when Nick lowered his wand. “’ _Ello, you’re Nick Price, oui?_ ”

“ _Y-yes,_ ”

“ _Well z’en, I’m Danielle Reid, z’ough just Dane, never Danielle._ ” Dane stated and advance towards the cupper boy only to, as everyone seems to be greeting Nick these days, embraced him softly. Nick was glad that the girl wasn’t intending to crush his bones like Daxellion had almost done. “ _Now, shall we_?”

Dane helps him up with the luggage, using a levitating spell so they wouldn’t have to carry the weight, and led Nick up of the land where home were hidden from the people’s eyes. It was a 15 minute walk and Nick decided that it’ll be best to keep the questioning at bay. Dane didn’t try to engage into a conversation either.

Dane filled him in when they step through the gate. Nick only saw the fences before but as if passing through the barrier, he gapes at the sight of the majestic manor painted in creamy shade along with the color of gold. Dane gave him a short tour and shown him the room which he’ll be sharing with three other teens – the Haworth twins as Dane said they are –while Y/N will be sleeping in Dane’s room.

With that done, Dane shown him where the den was.

Taking his cue, Nick asked a lot of question that Dane answers if she cans, if not she just say “ _Pass._ ” knowing that it’ll be better to have her father to answer those, with Y/N on the scene.

“Take that, you guys!” belted Y/N, still drunk with adrenaline, before her exhaustion finally caught up on her. She sat down into the snowy yard, panting, and she was quickly being hover by her furry friends, with their tails wagging and them kissing –meaning licking –her anywhere they could.

They’ve missed her.

Y/N’s laughter simply adds on to the liveliness of the place and Nick was beginning to understand Ella when the other Hufflepuff said that Y/N seem to be a radiating ball of sunshine that indulges whatever it can. He didn’t really paid attention to Y/N back then; his buddies were having much bigger things to see fit than to pay attention to a little girl.

Nick knows that his friends are a bit… in much kinder words, bad influence –the bad way is to called arsesses that only think of themselves. Despite them being placed Hufflepuff, his companion was more into popularity, being strongly influenced Pureblood –who could have been better in the Slytherin instead –and it only been Kevin, a Half-blood compared to Aaran, that’s been nice to him.

Aaran befriended him for… well, someone to make sure he have a good grade. Nick knew he’s a bit desperate for company that he let the boy order him around ever since his 1st year. He’s been lonely at his parents’ presence ever since his grandma died.

Shaking his head, Nick put his thoughts aside and watches Dane make a beeline towards the howling wolves and a laughing Y/N. 

“Well, aren’t you enjoying yourself in z’ere, couz.” called out Dane, pushing her shade up to her grayish hair for them to rest there.

“Dane!” beamed Y/N, standing up and running to her tall, older cousin. “Oh I’ve missed you!”

“Tu me manques aussi!” _I miss you too!_ They hugged, a formal and familiar greeting they always shared between families and friends, and both giggled as they take in the image of each other. It’s been so long since they meet eye-to-eye. “You let your ‘air get longer z’is time, huh?”

Y/N’s cheeks flushed shyly. “Yeah, I thought it’ll be nice as a change.”

“Well, you look beautiful with eet, ma petite.” Dane complimented, before leaning down to whisper “Mel wanted you to know z’at she iz looking forward at seeing you at Papa’s bar again, let’s go on Saturday like always?”

Y/N beams and nodded.

“Now you two,” Adele chuckled and places her hand to shambled Y/N’s hair, “before you start your ruckus z’at will surely doom us, I’d advice we get settled inside first.”

“Hey!” whined Y/N but didn’t swat the woman’s hand away.

But Dane, catching the woman’s drift, frowned, “Iz z’ere somez’ing wrong?”

“Non,” Adele sighs but look over her shoulder in search for the Alpha but didn’t catch a glimpse, a scent, of him and the visitors, “z’ough your papa will fill us in later on.”

Y/N didn’t catch on that since she busied herself by running to stand in front of Nick and she quickly starts apologizing for leaving him behind in the woods. “It’s alright, N/N, no sweat.” Nick said dismissively though he didn’t really think Y/N was in fault or something. “Your cousin led me here safely.” Nick shrugs and smiles at the girl when he recounts. “I’m lucky compared to you, chap, being chased by… how many are they anyways?”

“Nearly 20.” informed Y/N, still panting a bit. She did run for so long and her legs a bit shaking too.

In return Nick gasp “20? Are you taking the piss on me?” in disbelief. Though, recounting how many faces he has seen in those pictures, he guesses that it was truly possible.

“Nope!” and Y/N, “And believe it or not, there’s 30 or so more but some of them rarely visits, the pack had really spread around France after all so it’s hard to keep up with the numbers.”

“Wait what?”

“Really, I’m not kidding around.” Y/N chuckled at the boy’s dumbfound reaction; “Though I’m starting to get why they’re…” she trails off, her thoughts too strong to ignore. Her smile stays though as Y/N continues to figure out the signs she missed all these years. “Anyways, uncle Dax keeps the young ones around here before sending them away to build a pack of their own, except with Mito and Apple and some few others adults.”

Nick can’t seem to lift his jaw back up.

“Couz,” Dane called out, having to be advice by Adele that they could be cold, “come on, let’s go and get inside. Eet’s like monkey in ‘ere.”

Y/N pulled the cupper boy inside with her when Nick was too stunned to move a muscle. Y/N happily recount everything that would cross her mind as they made their way to the comfort of the warm den, she moans in delight as she indulge to the heat of the kindled flame in the fireplace. She took off her furred coat and land on her stomach on the cushion of the couch that is closest in the fireplace.

But before she could get comfortable, Dane decided to bugger her out by crushing her weight into Y/N. “Wha…!” she gasp and quickly struggled. “Dane, g-get off of me!” she whined, trying her best to escape the heaviness that is crushing her.

Dane made no attempt to abide her request and only laugh at her, saying “Non.” without much care. Though, Dane was still careful, not wanting to hurt her little cousin.

“Arrghh.” huffs Y/N, giving up with her attempts.

Dane giggled and moved to spoon the girl instead. “I’m sorry; you’re just so soft and comfortable to lie on.”

Y/N just pouts while being the small spoon. She’d complain but rather talked about something else with Nick and Dane. Adele soon joined them but excused herself for a bit to prepare everyone some hot drinks to beat the cold.

Everyone chattered, asking how everything had gone on with their absence in each others’ life. Y/N happily announced that she was place in the Hufflepuff house when Adele asked, with Nick as one of her friends and she mentioned others too. And that she befriend some other people from the other house.

An ‘intrahouse’ case as Adele called it to be.

With a small frown, Adele couldn’t help but ask “’Ow about in z’e Slytherin, dear?”

“Well,” Y/N sighed as Dane begins to caress her hair, she also glances at Nick, “the Slytherins are a bit… unfriendly towards Muggles.”

Adele, being a Slytherin along with Daxellion, frowns much deeper though she cannot help but agree with Y/N. In some part of her school days there, still naïve and controlled by her parents expectation, Adele had believed in the case of ‘ _Purebloods are much better than Mudblood_ ’ case too but when she was bitten by a rogue werewolves in that one night, everything changed.

Though, back then, she didn’t expect that Daxellion Reid –known as a blood traitor and Muggleborn lover to the Slytherin house –would be the one to help her out. Daxellion was bitten since young age and had been a Werewolf before he even started attending Hogwarts. He taught her the secret needed to control her wolf, Apple, which he said that had been passed to him by his father.

“Well, z’ey are missing out a lot z’en.” Dane huffed, despite the fact that she doesn’t attend the said school herself; Dane knew what type of system there is because of the tales that Dax would share to her.

Y/N just chuckled though deep inside, she was bothered of how the Slytherin had treated her but she won’t let such exchange to make her less than she is. Y/N had been taught many things that help her for many years after all.

Now, wanting the subject to change, Dane decided to share the existent of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, her school. She told that it located in Pyrenees, France, somewhere in the border line between Spain and New England.

Y/N perks with curiosity. She hasn’t heard of the existent of other magical schools so she was truly intrigued and quickly fascinated to hear that Hogwarts weren’t the only place to learn magic.

Y/N cannot help but breath out “Wicked.” after she takes a sip of her still hot drink.

“Yeah, eet iz really wonderful z’ere, maybe someday you’ll transfer.” Dane gave her little cousin a suggestive wink that made Y/N laughed.

Y/N shrugs, “Maybe, maybe not.”

It was when Daxellion arrived with the same two French beauties following him from behind, pausing when everyone laid their eyes on them. Nick choked on his drink at the moment he saw the two, not expecting to be in the present of jaw-dropping people. They got quiet, waiting for someone to break the ice.

Y/N cleared her throat. “Hi.” she do a little wave. “…Again.” Y/N looks up to her uncle then. “So, what’s up?”

Too busy trying not fall into the Veela’s thrall –that Fleur explain that she cannot yet control and so does her sister –Dax cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. “Everyone, I ‘ave a _very_ good news to share.” Dax eyed his niece then, reporting “Miss Fleur and Miss Gabrielle Delacour will be staying with us for a while because of… _drastic_ reasons.”

Dane and Y/N both gasp “Really?” at the same time.

Y/N, hopping over the couch, went to face the French beauties with a smile. Dax step aside to let her do as she pleases. “Well, welcome! Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir ici!” _We are happy to have you here!_

Fleur was a bit startled by how bright the girl seems to act and was taken aback by the sudden proximity she was indulged in without her content. Fleur felt the room rigid a bit. Everyone was waiting for her reaction –though Nick was simply looking at everyone who was watching the scene with intensity and he just sips again on the cup hot drink he was served, honestly he was finding everything amusing –and they calmed then when Fleur reciprocate the hug in an awkward manner.

Nick felt weird though, he suddenly can’t take his eyes off the two beauties.

Y/N then faced the younger Delacour and dictated that she was going to advance for her turn of hugs by extending her arms and Gabrielle was less tensed than her sister and was quick to return the gesture. “You guys fancy something hot to drink then?” Y/N offered then, smiling as she always does.

Fleur, feeling the chill of the snowy weather, nodded along with her sister.

“I’ll go and make z’em some.” Adele stated, standing up to go to the kitchen to prepare three glass of hot-caramel apple drink.

When Adele returned, the Haworth triplets had arrived to the scene were already bubbling along with Y/N. Luis was also present but soon retired to rest, he just wanted to bid his mate –Adele –and Y/N, and everyone else goodnight.

Everyone soon followed Luis, seeing the night had tired them all. Dax caught Y/N’s first sleepy yawn while the triplets got cozy on front of the fire, meaning they were already drooling except Martix, the boy was trying his best not to fall asleep so soon.

Martix, kicking his brothers to wake, accompanied Nick as they head to the room they will be sharing. Luneta didn’t budge while Dangu somehow manage to get to his bed. Martix left Luneta though so Dane had to be the one to levitate the boy to their bedroom. Dane had also been told by Dax to show their guest to a room they could occupy for themselves.

Dax carried Y/N in his arms and brought to his daughter’s room. Stubbornly, Y/N weakly murmurs that she was still awake in hope to talk but Dax, chuckling softly, simply laid her down to the comfort of the mattress and cover Y/N with the blanket.

“Va te coucher, little mellow, nous parlerons demain matin.” _Go to sleep, little mellow, we will talk tomorrow morning._ Dax shushed his little niece and watched her until Y/N’s eyes were tightly shut before he left.

* * *

 

Upon waking in the morning, Fleur’s eyes felt heavy as she opens them. She hasn’t slept all that well with her sister scared and unsure that both of them had to cling to each other to felt assured in some ways. To have no way to communicate with their parents, both of them were dreading for their safety.

They could only hope.

Gabrielle cried herself to sleep but Fleur really take awhile to finally blink into unconsciousness. She was on alert, every small sound waking her, mocking her that their life was in danger. Losing sleep isn’t really a harmful thing, Fleur thought, as long as she can keep her sister safe.

Gabrielle was already awake it seems, she already showered and well clothed when she decided to shake her older sister awake. Fleur suddenly jerked up, still alarmed, and her eyes darts around, looking at the other side of the bed to look for her sister and to see that Gabrielle wasn’t there made her panic.

“Fleur.” was the young Delacour’s attempt to calm her sister, which succeeds when Fleur’s eyes landed on hers. “Eet iz okay, I’m ‘ere.” Gabrielle sat to the edge of the bed.

Fleur visibly calms and she let out a breath and a short chuckled, “’Ey.” She greets then, placing a kiss on Gabrielle’s forehead “Bonjour.”

“Bonjour.” replied Gabby, placing a kiss on her sister’s cheek in return, “Maintenant, douche, le petit déjeuner est presque prêt.” _Now come on, shower, breakfast is almost ready._ Fleur raised an eyebrow questioningly then. “Mlle Y/N a appelé; elle dit qu'elle souhaite que nous les rejoignions pour manger.” _Miss Y/N called; she says that she wishes for us to join them to eat._

“Oh.” was Fleur’s only reply.

When they descend from the stairs and arrive at the dining, both Delacour had to halt upon the sight of unexpected pairs of eyes. Fleur was in a state of disbelief at first, seeing the dinette as large as this though the room was occupied still.

Someone from the kitchen enters and beamed a “Good morning everyone!” while holding a tray filled with food. One gentleman, Martix as Fleur can remember his name, stood and help her out when Dane and Adele, with another woman, tailed Y/N, also holding trays. Those who were close put their attention to them instead and gave a helping hand upon serving the freshly cooked dishes.

Most of people occupying the room were male, likely will be thrall by their guest so it was like school for Fleur, to be eyed because of her uncontrolled thrall. Y/N circled the table to make her way to the Delacour.

Gabby smiled as Y/N took off the apron she was wearing, chuckling upon reading the printed ‘ _French kiss the chef_ ’ on the apron. “Bonjour.” said Gabby, shyly.

“And Merry Christmas,” Y/N chuckled, placing a peck on both of the Delacour’s cheeks, “come on now, don’t be shy, take a seat!” Y/N beckons them to the nearest, empty chairs.

Gabrielle felt eyes on her and Fleur and felt a bit off at how most of everyone was watching them. Fleur, feeling the same –though less intimidated, but much more annoyed, than Gabrielle –reach out to hold her sister’s hand under the table.

The opposite gender can’t help it, Fleur knew, but that wasn’t enough to excuse their eyes. She wanted to scream, scold them for doing it while Fleur’s parents were out there, probably in danger still. Why isn’t anyone doing anything yet? Daxellion Reid was supposed to help them out, right?

“Bonjour tout le monde!” _Good morning everyone!_ An orotund voice greeted as Daxellion, with Nick tailing from behind, entered the dining with a wide grin, “Joyeux Noël,” _Merry Christmas_.

On sync, everyone else returned the same hellos. “Bonjour, oncle.” beamed Y/N as she take the seat beside the man after placing a plate of stake in front of him.

“Oh, the smells are lovely, dear!” commented Dax, though despite the fact that they likely eats meats most of the time, he appreciates that Y/N help along in the kitchen and cooks what recipe her mother, Megan, shares. It reminds him of his mother too. He truly appreciates his niece, and also Adele, Dane, and everyone else who offers to do the role of the cooks. Dax beams “V’at else iz in z’e menu, huh?”

“Y/N made some meaty onion soups!” Adele reported cheekily –she was happy that the young girl finally succeeds on making the dish with Adele’s help –and everyone in the table –except the Delacour and Y/N herself –cheered at the news. Everyone quickly feasted on whatever was near.

“Oh, Dane, pass me the Ratatouille please!” Y/N beckons quickly, hoping that she wouldn’t be too late and have her specialty be gone without the guest having to try it out, and when her cousin gave her the dish finally, Y/N faced the Delocour, “Ici, essayez ceci, je les ai cuits.” _Here, try this, I baked them._

Gabrielle was shock to hear that Y/N, who she can tell is still pretty young, just a few older than her, can cook. Never less, with her sister, she takes some of the dish and into her plate. It was amazing though, how everyone else was rushing to get as many as they can eat. Gabrielle never expects that such big household –not to mention with this many people –can operate still with no elf at sight.

The breakfast rush end after and Y/N was now insisting on helping on cleaning on the dishes while Adele was scolding her to go outside and be ‘young’, as the woman puts it, after all it’ll be much faster to just use magic instead.

When Y/N instead to watch then, Adele glared at her for real and gave a bone-chilling smile. “Would you raz’er do z’e –” The message was clear even if Adele wasn’t able to finish her sentence.

Y/N quickly excused herself in the rush, saying “Well, never mind! I’ll go and show Nick around instead, Auntie Del, bye!” in a rushed.

Y/N takes a hold of Nick’s arms and drags the amused boy outside of the kitchen. “What was that all about?” Nick asked with a laughing smile.

“You don’t get it.” whispered Y/N, she look around as if she was going to spill a secret “That woman isn’t the one to mess with. She’s a devil woman, I’ll tell you. I can already tell she was going to make me do the basement again!” Nick just gave her a questioning look. Y/N, giggling a bit, shook her head saying “You’ll understand in the right time.”

Nick laughed again and walk beside Y/N as she discuss her plan to give the boy a proper tour around. She thought it’ll best to show him around the woods, just in case. On their way on the hall that would lead them to their exit, they encountered Y/N’s uncle talking in a hushed tone with the Delacour sisters.

“Uncle Dax?” called Y/N, a bit hesitate, wishing not to interrupt something important.

Dax glance over his shoulder. “Y/N, Nicky, about to go outside?” he figured.

Y/N nodded, “I thought I’d show Nick around for a bit, just until I figure something else.”

Dax hums, thinking. “Well,” he look back to the Delacour and back to Y/N, “before z’at, do you mind if we talk for a bit z’ough, dear? I ‘ave several zings needed to be discussed.”

“No, not at all.” beams Y/N before she face her friend, who seem staring at the guest unconsciously, she nudges him to get his attention. “Mind waiting for me outside then?”

But before Nick can shake his head and bid away, Dax simply stated that “Non, ‘e –you can stay, Nicky, I zink eet’ll be better if you ‘ear zis too.”

“Alright-y then.” mumbled Nick, sneaking another glance to the Delacours, only to meet the glare that belongs to Fleur.

He quickly looks away. Ever since last night, when Nick finally takes in the sight of the two, he was quickly intrigued and his attention would waver back to their beauty. He’d stare like he had done just this breakfast.

“Would you rather we talk ‘ere or –”

“Don’t go stalling on me now, uncle.” Y/N raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, dictating that she’s serious. She knows that Dax was going to stall whenever he does it on purpose or not.

“O-oh, well –” Dax cleared his throat, “Y/N dear, I really z’ink we should go outside first.” Y/N nodded and Dax, using his Links to the pack, called them and ordered for all to meet in the yard for an important matter. “Misses,” Dax faced Fleur and Gabrielle then, “je ne vais pas vous commandez, mais, vraiment, je suis concerné alors pensez à venir avec nous à l'extérieur. Je préfère que quelqu'un dans la meute puisse te voir.” _I’m not going to order you but, truly, I’m concerned so consider coming with us outside. I prefer someone in the pack can see you._

Fleur wanted to be offended, to voice the fact that she can protect herself if she wished. How dare this man belittle her! But, putting her pride aside, she nodded along with Gabrielle who muttered “Ça va.” _Okay._

Fleur knew that even if she can protect herself, she cannot protect Gabrielle alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Coffee, here's the list of the songs that I like (was gonna comment it back but I forgot, silly me):
> 
> See you -Hale  
> Safe And Sound (but I rather fancy the cover by Megan Nicole and Tiffany Alvord) and You're not Sorry -Taylor Swift  
> What If -Safety Suit  
> Please Don't Go -Mike Posner  
> Shooting Star -Owl City  
> Missing You - 1st Lady  
> Unfaithful -Rihanna  
> Because of You -Kelly Clarkson  
> Slipping Through My Fingers and The Winner Takes it all -Meryl Streep (I FREAKING LOVE THIS LADY OKAY)  
> My Sacrifice, One last Breath, With Arms open wide - Creed  
> Battle Scar -Guy Sebastian  
> Mrs. Potato Head, Teddy Bear, Cake, Soap -Melanie Martinez  
> All we do, Drive, Heart Hope -Oh Wonder
> 
>  
> 
> Okay I'm gonna end it there cause I think it'll be enough. hehe, hope I didn't bore you with this list hahaha xD Tell me if you've already listen to them and what ya think 'bout the songs xD


	22. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it, it's an update alright!
> 
> I have some ways to woo someone from letting me use their wifi  
> -they being my gram-gram's neighbor xD

**Chapter 22**

It was a bit intimidating, Y/N can admit, when everyone she knows and love stood before her with uncertain look on their faces, some are stoic –wearing masks to hide…whatever they may be hiding –and some look neutral enough to tell that they knew what to expect already. The crowd was looking her way though, murmuring. It’s kinda scary.

The Haworth triplet arrive late, though their hurried entrance was ignored when Y/N asked “So… you were saying?” as she look up to her uncle.

Y/N, despite her taunting thoughts and fear that everything will go on to what she hope it wouldn’t, can’t help her grinning smile that she’s been trying to control; she tried to erase it when she does a small cough. She’s just so excited.

“Dear,” started Dax –and everyone quiet down to hear him –and if he was feeling nervous it didn’t really shows, “now z’at you are opened to the world of wizarding, I found z’at eet iz time for us to come clean to you.”

“Go on.” nodded Y/N, she’s trying her best to keep herself on tack. It’s really hard at the moment because the edge of her lips would subconsciously go upward.

Dax goes on. “Eet was forbidden, you see, for our kind to be exposed to z’ose untrained eyes –”

“Yes, yes,”

“–And eet iz law z’at we needed to keep eet z’at way and eet ‘ad been our priorities to keep our lives never to be exposed to z’e Muggles z’at ‘ave no business to pry.” Dax straighten up his posture as all his people stood behind him. “But since you will eiz’er find out sooner or later, and as ze leader of ze pack, I will confess z’e tru’z about us now, z’at we’re –”

“Werewolves.” was the word Y/N blurt out that interrupted the man’s speech. Her hand quickly smack her mouth and cover it. ‘ _Merlin, it’s like I’m losing control over_ – _’_ was her dooming thought but she put that aside quickly. “Oh no, I…” Y/N cleared her throat and tried to falter her giddiness about the subject. Her eyes were beaming though. “P-please go on and ignore me.”

But the damage was already done; Dax had his eyes slightly widen as he watches Y/N tries to keep her face stoic –which she’s really failing at. “Y-you…”

And finally, Y/N cracks “Yes!” before she becomes a giggling mess. “Yes, I… oh, you didn’t really think I won’t catch on it? Really, uncle Dax, it was so obvious that I felt quite stupid not to have thought of it sooner until Nick gave me the idea! I mean, I’m not an ‘expert’ but really, werewolves!” she excitedly rambled –and because of her focus on the matter, Y/N had slip and let her hair changes to soft red, the color of her excitement.

Everyone noticed and was astonished –some picking up the possibility of the bubbling girl being a Metamorphmagus –but had been mute about it as Y/N goes on and on, too keen in her talking to notice the questioning eyes she’s receiving.

“Bien sûr!” _Of course!_ Y/N belted in her native tongue without her acknowledgement. “La façon dont le pack apparaîtrait soudainement à une occasion et Adele, Luis, tout le monde serait parti en même temps! Ça a finalement du sens pour moi!” _The way the pack would suddenly appear on one occasion and Adele, Luis, everyone would be gone at the same time! It finally makes sense to me!_

“Umm… Y/N…” Nick tried to cut the girl off.

But Y/N manages to speak few more words before she halts, noticing that her friends were looking above her head. ‘ _Is something hovering above me?’_ she thought. She look up to, to see what it was that got all’s attention only to see nothing out of ordinary. “What is it?” Y/N asked, eyeing Nick and her uncle, the triplets and Adele and her mate.

But no one said anything back, too interest on whatever it was they’re seeing.

Y/N tilts her head in confusion when her eyes refocus on the Delacour sisters, letting some of her hair fall to corner of her eyes. Only then did Y/N stiffen her posture and her hands quickly take a hold of her hair and Y/N inspects it. Quickly, her confusion turns to panic.

‘ _Oh no, oh no, no,’_ was what Y/N’s dreadful train of thoughts, ‘ _Merde!’_ she cursed mentally _‘I shouldn’t have let myself go on like this! Oh no, if these keep happening he’ll…’_ Y/N looks down. _‘No, he wouldn’t.’_

“Haha.” was Y/N’s nervous laugh and she begins mumbling under her breath, “So, secret is out.”

“Y/N, you’re…?”

“This is why I… I wanted to talk to you.” Y/N started, feeling shameful as she explains “When I found you’re a wizard, I got really confuse you know, because it didn’t made sense. Talking to you then means I’d get some answers of how, the what, when, of everything…”

Her mind recounts the hunting ones that live in the back of her head. Like the way Y/N received his ways to ‘discipline’ her, the way he’d look at her and tell her that –“ _You did this, you deserve it the most you pathetic, abnormal girl!”_ while he’d beat her while she sobs in the basement, or sometimes the attic, Y/N still can’t understand.

She can’t seem to forget too.

Dax reach out for her, placing his hand above her head and caress the hair softly as it stays red. “Z’en, we’ll talk soon enough but for now, go and take Nicky and our friendly guest wi’z you. Z’e Haworth triplets will also escort you.” Dax send a look to the boys which they respond with a nod. “I will be gone for an ‘our or so, I just ‘ave to take care of somez’ing first.”

And without further ado, Dax turn away and left in a rush before calling out both Adele and Luis to come with him as they head towards the estate.

But his hasten led Y/N to bit of misunderstanding, feeling rejected to see him run off his feet in such way. Her hair return back to the way Y/N’s sees fit. With a firm inhale then, Y/N crossed her arms in search of comfort and tried not to project her discomfort to the watching eyes.

But Fleur saw that pained look for a swift moment.

A force smile crossed Y/N’s face; “Now, about that walk.” she pointed out to Nick, hoping either of them would question anything about what just happened. Y/N faced the Delacours after Nick nodded his confirmation that he still up to their plan. “You two fancies to come along? The forest is quite a beauty in this weather.”

“Well…” Fleur took a moment to evaluate and she look down to her younger sister for consideration.

“A-are you sure eet’ll be safe to go z’ere?” Gabrielle asked Y/N.

Y/N grinned, putting her taunting thoughts aside, “Yep! And don’t worry; we have the Haworth triplets as baits if there were to something to chase us.”

Hearing this, there were a “Hey!” and a “No fair!” from the Haworth triplets.

Fleur hums “Eet does seem nice outside at z’e moment.” and Gabrielle smiles her agreement, a bit excited.

“Well then,” Y/N beams –her smile a bit small than what Nick usual sees, “you guys better grab your jackets ‘cause I’m giving you all a grand tour!”

With the Haworth triplets –Luneta, Martix, and Dangu –tagging along, Y/N had given well defined description of whatever they cross on. Gabrielle would engage conversation with Y/N, seeing that the girl seem so approachable while Fleur simply watches and speak when spoken to. Not like Y/N didn’t try to get her to talk constantly.

Nick was more of a just-watching boy, too busy exploring and inspecting everything to talk –though Fleur can feel that the boy was affected by her thrall, seeing that whenever she look behind, Fleur would meet his eyes. Nick, embarrassed, finally decided to join the others in front.

Fleur couldn’t bring herself to have ‘fun’, as Y/N offered her to do, with danger still lurking. The girl did tried to talk to her into things but Gabrielle finally snatch every ounce of Y/N’s attention to keep since Y/N seem to have forgotten all about her.

This is good for Fleur since she wanted a moment to think about how she could find a way to find her parents but… something in her was a little bothered by the fact that Gabrielle is now holding into Y/N’s hand as they stroll away.

Martix, looking over his shoulder, saw Fleur frowning as her eyes glaring into the dirty path. He slows down the pace of his walk to join Fleur behind everyone else, catching on to what Fleur could be thinking of.

“The place is filled with strong wards.” He started, snapping the French beauty out of her thoughts and have her looking at her with questioning eyes. “It’s totally fully secured, no one else than the pack can come and go.”

“‘Ow are you so sure?” interrogated Fleur, still unconvinced.

Martix just grins “Don’t underestimate Dax, and just so you know, no one had ever broken these wards for centuries.” With Fleur still frowning, Martix told that “Dax’s father held the most ancient spells that had been told that can only master by the descendents of the Reid’s family bloodline after all, they held the lasting language of the Start of Magic and despite the ups and downs of the family their legend goes on in some way and another.”

Of course, Fleur knew this. Adeline and her mother had told her the mystery that is the Reid’s family because of the fact that the Reids had been well-known to Wizarding world since ages because of their agenda to battle dragons and _especially_ because… nobody really knows what is happening inside the lives of the Reids.

Only rumors can only be said but no confirmation had ever been shared. Some says that they are the strongest among all –this may be true because on the first wizarding war had conflict the lives of others, the only son that becomes the Reid’s heritage had done what others cannot but –and see here, the thing that makes the Reid so out-of-ordinary is that –nobody really knows what it was. Even the Ministry of Magic cannot point out the question that everyone keeps asking.

What _really_ happened in the 1 st war?

“Hmm.” was all Fleur could do as her mind dwell to the things that she heard about this family before. There were many things that seem unbelievable but actually made sense, not like the others that are likely predicable to be true but some theories are there to back it back, and some are just too impossible.

“We were a cursed family, you see.” Martix added into the conversation, eyes staring ahead of them as he watches her brothers, Luneta –with his striking brunette hair and mischievous looking smile –and Dangu –with his dimples and always smirking face. They all shared the same shade of hair and their cognac eyes were what remind them of the father’s.

“Cursed?” repeated Fleur.

“Yes, our mother died upon giving birth to us and our father was one of those people that… got killed by the hands of bad people.” Martix started, dimming slightly in thought of their unfortunate. “The three of us were orphaned without much choice but to wait for the day to be called as someone’s family. It seems impossible for the three of us to get a hold on especially when you become a beast in the night of full moon. Yes, it’s true,” he smile at Fleur, “we’ve been werewolves since young age.”

“But zat is impossible, non? Are you saying z’at you’ve been born as werewolves?”

“Oui,” nodded Martix, “Dax theorized that it was our mother that got bitten but instead of her being affected by the bite, it was the three of us that inherited it. It was also why she… died. It had been because she lost too many bloods and that we scarred her organs when she was giving birth to us.”

“And you believe ‘im?”

“It’s all that there is, Miss Delacour, until someone else says otherwise, with a strong proof as Dax had given us, but until then… it’s all that we’ll believe in.” Martix said staring ahead to watch Dangu dodging Y/N’s attempt to give him a punch. He noticed the embarrass look upon Y/N’s face while Gabrielle and Nick seem to be laughing along with Luneta.

Fleur wasn’t just worried about the protection that the place will provide, she was also deeply worried about her parents too. _‘Oh where they might be now?’_ Fleur prayed that they’re somewhere safe, unwounded and doing just fine as they can be this Christmas day. Such unfortunate day this is, what supposes to bring family together was the day they had to be separated in such ways.

Fleur saw her little sister laugh made her thought stray away and she focused on Gabrielle and the girl who was being teased by the other teenagers, Luneta and Dangu, as Fleur could remember their names were. The edge of her lips tag upward a bit because of this sight.

“Elle fait ce people.” _She does that to people_. Martix, slightly fluent in French despite being American, said as he watches everyone with Fleur. Fleur looked up to him, seeing he’s 3 inches taller than her –and gave a questioning look again. “Y/N, I mean.” He pointed out, feeling Fleur’s thrall wash over him but a boy like Martix can manage to resist the magic that is Fleur Delacour –he is a hundred percent sure gay after all. “Elle est trop visible et fortement empath donc ... _que_.” _She is too noticeable and strongly empath so ... that_.

“Hmm.” was what Fleur could breath out, refocusing her eyes to the little girl who was struggle to get out of Dangu’s hold while his brother tried to tickle the girl. Nick simply watches with amusement –he haven’t stop laughing for some reason –while Gabrielle seems to be having a hard time preventing her laughter coming out of her lips anymore than it already had. “Est-elle une Were aussi?” _Is she a Were too?_ Fleur asked with strong curiosity, wondering that if a Metamorphmagus can be as such.

“Non,” Martix reported with tilted head, chuckling then to see Dangu kicked away by Y/N and have him clenching his now bruised stomach, “bien c'est ce que je suis au courant de...” _Well that's what I'm aware of._ He trailed off, hesitating as he got accompanied by his thought for a bit. “Though…   what happened back there makes me question it myself.”

“Oi!” a voice called out then, snapping both Martix and Fleur from their deep thinking. “Martix, help us out here! She’s too heavy for pit sake!”

“Hey!” was Y/N’s offended respond, now wiggling out of Luneta’s hold. With a sharp inhale, Y/N let her front face the tall boy, held out his hand and place a strong hold into his shoulder before her using her thigh to maneuver him.

Before Luneta knew it, he now laid down in the snowy ground with widens eyes.

“Wha…” Everything happened so quickly.

Y/N glared at him and hissed “Take that back.”

Nick belted with laughter along with Martix, who gasp ‘Uh-oh’ deliberately as he begins to predict that chaos that will be bestowed to his brothers, while Gabrielle watched with her dark blue eyes widen and along with Fleur, felt intrigued as they take the sight that is a fearful looking Y/N.

“Run, Lu!” Dangu dictated, knowing fully that his brother crossed the line. “Run!”

Both of them rush to their feet and scattered away into the woods for safety, wanting to escape the wrath that is called Y/N. “Come back here you buggers!” Y/N screamed, about to go after them when Martix held her up, stopping her from dashing away. “Martix, lemme go!” whined the girl.

Martix clung to her, tightening the hold of his arms that snaked to Y/N’s waist, “Y/N, sweet sunshine, please don’t kill my brothers, they’re too young and bold and too stupid to understand life yet.”

“He called me fat!” countered Y/N, still triggered.

Somewhere in the woods, someone yelled back “I called you heavy!”

“It’s the same thing you mutt!”

“No it isn’t!”

“Yeah,” another one, Martix is certain that high pitch voice belong to Dangu, called out saying “you’re too cute to be fat, Y/N!”

Y/N was more offended. “Are you calling fat people ugly then?!”

“No!” three of the triplet answered, now desperate to calm Y/N. If the Alpha found the girl fuming and easily flickered as she is now, God, they will surely face some punishment. The last time that they really ‘crossed’ the line, the three of them had been grounded for a month, their wolf were taken from them and they had to camp outside until forgiven.

Y/N huffed bitterly.

On the background though, Nick was laughing his ass out without shame. He was almost in the state of rolling into the snow at the show. “Oh man,” Nick hic between his laughter, “that was golden!”

Fleur can admit, to see the girl pouting was amusing that she can’t help but let out a few giggles out. Gabrielle joins along. Y/N, hearing this, glance at Fleur and her eyes beams seeing that the older Delacour wasn’t frowning anymore. She silently sends her thanks to the scheming-triplets then.

Y/N then looks at Nick. She was starting to think that he’s hyperventilating at his teary eyes state. Y/N grins mischievously and grab Martix collar, pulling him down to whisper in his ears. He returned the grin upon hearing her plan and he hurried to the woods, searching for his brothers.

Gabrielle watches him go, “Où va-t-il?” _Where is he going?_

“Don’t worry; he’ll just gonna search for the other two and get something on the way.” Y/N then just throws her a playful wink which made her wonder what she had in plan. Gabrielle exchange look with her older sister. “Come on now, I have a special place to show you guys.”

* * *

 

Many might not believe but there’s always some sort of warmth that tumbles along within the winter time. When all else is cold, it would radiates from those who love and nurture as easily as they breath. Like fire, it sends comfort to whoever finds someone to hold hands with.

It’s really fascinating in each step, there’s that earthly loam of the newly-lit forest floor that’s like sugar underfoot, the way to the lake was crunchy, the ice that hangs in the lofty arms of the trees seems to sparkle too.

Because of the snowy December, the lake located in Northern East from the Manor was flat as any mirror, frozen into its white, blue-silver color. It always takes away her breath to see tall pines trees around comes with no sound, no movements of its branches nor birds calling with flowers asleep, it’s just only white snow on sight. A smile pays upon Y/N’s cold lips upon remembering many of her childhood memories in this very lake.

Despite how the cold that sometimes bothered Y/N, the beauty of winter always takes her mind of her shivers.

Y/N loved the snow, as must as she loved the petals of flowers in the spring and the trees blossom to their most beauty. Rain is something as amazing as the summer days. Despite its harsh winds, angry gray skies and fierce clouds that rain such snowflakes, Y/N can’t help but admire everything that is bestowed upon her.

“Wow…” it was Nick that breathes the comment out.

Y/N chuckled, a small but genuine smile across her lips, “Yeah.” She faced everyone else and offered “Anyone fancy ice skating?”

“Skate?” repeated Nick, unfamiliar with such activity despite knowing its sport.

“Yeah!” nodded Y/N.

“B-but…” Fleur cuts in, “we do not ‘ave any ice skates to use, oui?”

Y/N giggled, “Not _yet,_ you mean.” and as if taking their cue, the Haworth triplets ascend from within the trees, cackling as they stop just behind Y/N.

“Got ‘em!” Martix belted, showing seven pairs of ice skates with his brothers.

“Aye!” cheered Y/N, jogging to gather herself a pair to wear.

Luneta then called out “Hey, Nicky-Mickey catch!” and passed Nick a pair. “Don’t know your size but I thought you and I have the same foot size.” and for some reason, Luneta throw the shambled-cupper head boy a wink.

“T-thanks.” mumbled Nick, not sure what the other boy was trying to tell him. “But g-guys, I don’t k-know how to skate.”

“I’ll teach you!” offered Y/N.

“Nah,” Martix said dismissively, slanging his arms over Nick’s shoulder, “we got him, you escort them instead.” Martix waggled both of his eyebrows while Dangu grinned knowingly.

“O-okay…” Y/N frowned a bit, thinking that maybe the triplets were up to something other than her plan. She then caught Martix’s wink that explained that they were still up to what Y/N had told him to do. “Alright-y then, may I lend you fair maidens a lesson upon our activity?” Y/N did a little bow, grinning boldly as she tries to sound formal.

Fleur giggled while Gabrielle raised her hand, dictating that she was indeed, needing a helping hand. “I will do just fine, I’ve done z’is before.” Fleur stated, accepting the pair of ice skates that Y/N handed them. “Gabby will be ‘aving trouble z’ough.”

“Is that right?” Y/N faced the younger Delacour and saw those cheeks a bit flushed as Gabrielle mutely nodded. “Well then, I’ll be a well-behaved mentor, I promised.” Y/N reaches out her hand and when Gabrielle hesitatingly accepts; Y/N pulled her up and leads her to the lake. Y/N was holding her by the waist, not wanting Gabrielle to be out-balanced. The girl was shaking. “Est-ce ta première fois?” _Is this your first time?_

“O-oui,” Gabrielle answered, eyes focused to her shaking feet, she glance up to Y/N only to look down again to make sure she wasn’t going to mess her stance up. Y/N was starting to distance their proximity a bit.

“Alors fais moi confiance.” _So trust me._ Y/N dictated and skate away in arms length, only for Gabrielle to panic and almost lost her balance. Y/N held her by the elbow, chortling. “Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir.” _Sorry, I should have warned you._

“C-c'est d'accord.” _That’s alright._ Gabrielle respond but her feet misstep and her weight were about to push her towards Y/N, who, again, caught her, “Je suis désolé.” _I’m sorry._ Curse her still blushing cheeks –from embarrassment, of course –and Gabrielle felt incapable of doing this simply mission and felt her legs giving up on her. She’s scared that the ice may not be thick enough and break because of their weight.

Though, she seems to be the only one when everyone else seems to be doing just fine. Nick was being bombast by the triplets who were teaching him how to glide. Observing the triplets, Nick was getting a hang of it while Martix accompany her older sister as they skate in rhyme.

“That’s quite alright,” answered Y/N, pulling Gabrielle’s attention back to her, “though I think I pinpoint the problem now.” Gabrielle is having a hard time speaking in English but she can understand the language when spoken to her so she tilts her head in wonder of what Y/N was getting at. “Do this, I want you to step and count to three before stepping in your other leg, got it?”

“O-oui,” and while trying to conquer and move her legs to front, Y/N starts pulling her. _‘Un, deux, trios.”_ she silently counts before gliding her right leg to the ice. Gabrielle felt herself moving on her will. She does it and count ‘ _Un, deux, trios.’_ and she keeps doing it until becomes a routine.

“C'est tout!” _That’s it!_ Cheered Y/N, “You’re really doing eet, mon cher!”

Fleur was watching the two girls in their moment. She saw how Gabrielle beams in realization that she was skating for the first time, though she still have Y/N’s hold guiding her still. She can’t help but chuckle a bit to hear Gabby cheering along with the (h/c) girl.

“I’m letting you go now, alright?” Y/N alarmed and Gabrielle’s smile falter and changed to scared-look. “Ne vous inquiétez pas, continuez tout simplement. Je serai avec vous.” _Do not worry, just keep going. I'll be with you._ Y/N assured with a smile. “Ready?”

Gabby nodded.

Fleur caught the surprised on her sister’s face as Gabrielle continued to glide a straight line. She was proud of Gabrielle, really, but Fleur’s eyes stray away and land to the one beside her sister. Y/N has the smile on her face that seems… new to Fleur’s eyes. It looked so secretive, but it manages to be charming in the same time. It made her feel warm, for some reason.

She watches her stride in elegant manner, like a graceful swan moving naturally. Y/N was doing it with ease, as if she was meant to be on ice. Both Y/N and her skates moved in fluid motion, there’s no jerky movement. Y/N seems so balance with her arms out just below shoulder level, her head forwards and knees were bent slightly as she keeps up with this momentum.

“Y/N, Y/N!” someone beside her chants and Fleur look up to Martix to see him grinning quite goofily.

Y/N was telling something to Gabrielle when she heard the cheers and she look dumbfound at first before finding Dangu catching up to them. She stops with Gabrielle. Dangu placed his hands on Delacour’s shoulder then before belting “Show us some tricks, dude! Come on! I’d escort her out of the ice.”

Y/N look back to Gabrielle, who seem lost as well but had followed –well she was dragged by the eager Haworth really –Dangu when he led them to the edge. The lake was wide enough though, thankfully.

“Don’t be shy,” cackled Luneta, beckoning her, “do the thing –the… the _thing_ you do!”

‘ _They just want me to show-off._ ’ Y/N huffed and rolled her eyes at the triplets. “And why would I do that now?”

“Just show it to us again!” plead Dangu, “Show us, the audience, that cool spiny thing you did last time!”

“Guys…” Y/N was about to protest, only to be stopped.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N,” the triplets started again, making Y/N roll her eyes and cross her arms instead.

“What’s going on?” Fleur heard Nick whispered to Martix.

“Just watch, it’s gonna be freaking awesome.” Luneta answered instead.

“Okay…” shrugs Nick before joining the three on their chanting.

Fleur and Gabrielle just exchanged look before Gabrielle decided to join in too, curious of what the chanting was all for, while Fleur just mutely watch.

“Argh, okay, I’ll do it!” Y/N gives, uncrossing her arms. “Mon Dieu, si je tombe sur mes fesses, vous ferez tous les trois mes corvées pour toute la fête!” _My God, i_ _f I fall on my arse, all three of you will be doing my chores for the whole holiday!_ Y/N belted then.

Y/N secured her beanie first and took several deep breaths to prepare her own self before starting to stride again, slow at first but she began to push harder. Fleur thought how serene and peaceful Y/N was as she glides in such hypnotic way. When Y/N felt her momentum was enough, she bent her left leg slightly and her right was stretch out behind. She kicks her right leg up in front so her right knee went up in the air.

“Whoa.” The triplets, with Nick, breathe out.

She eventually, extended her right leg behind, again, and gliding backwards. Y/N jumped high in the air after and when she landed back gracefully in the ice, Fleur can’t help but think that she looked like an angel –without the halo and wings of course but still, Y/N’s lives up with what Fleur can describe such being can be.

“Yeah, you go girl!” belted Luneta with Martix while Dangu just whistled,

Y/N spun around then, keeping her right foot straight and body free. She turned in an anti-clockwise direction, holding her chest out, head back and left knee in the air. And when she was done, the Haworth triplets were howling their praises.

Y/N was panting a bit but her shy smile was present as she fixes the knot of her scarf. Her cheeks were bit red as Dangu shambled her hair in praise and Martix clapping his hands excitedly. “That was so wicked, N/N!” Nick commented, “I didn’t know you could do that!”

“My mother t-taught me h-how to do it and I-I’ve been skating ever since I could remember.” was Y/N’s modest respond, chuckling a bit too as Nick swing his arm to pulled Y/N into a side-hug.

Fleur frowned at that gesture.

Gabrielle breathes out “Elle est incroyable...” _She is incredible._ Fleur couldn’t help but agree more but upon looking down to her sister, Fleur can’t help but see those dark blue eyes looking at Y/N in such helpless way.

And she frowns more.

Y/N lean in to Martix, whispering “Act on?”

Martix faced the little girl and grin madly. “Act on.” Martix gave Nick a little jab on his shoulder and Nick look at him with a questioning frown, only for it to be dismissed when Martix lean close to whisper for him to follow him. While busy talking to Y/N, both Luneta and Dangu didn’t saw their older brother –Martix was the oldest just for 9 minutes –gone with Nick. Y/N kept them occupied.

Gabrielle had joined the conversation, complimenting Y/N’s skill.

“Hey, where are Martix and Nick?” Y/N asked, acting clueless when she looks around. Dangu and Luneta look around too, not aware that their older brother was gone along with the cupper boy.

“Where did they go?” Luneta wondered.

“Both of ‘em was just right here!” Dangu dictated. “The hell…”

“Umm,” Fleur, witnessing both of the missing ones disappearance, pointed the direction where Martix dragged Nick, “z’ey gone z’at way.”

Y/N frown, still acting, “Well… should we look for them?”

“I don’t know,” shrugs Dangu, “they could be… gaying somewhere.” Everyone look at him with question gaze though Gabrielle was the only one who didn’t caught on to what Dangu just said, “What? I’m just saying.”

“Come on,” Y/N rolls her eyes, “let’s go and search, I hate to leave Nick to Martix’s mercy, that guy has issues about guys.”

“True.” commented Luneta. “They shouldn’t be that far, let’s go!”

Everyone had return back to their original shoes and while they step to the woods to look for the missing two, Y/N grinned madly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were just roommates, both in their Collage years lolz  
> Apparently they find my cute enough to led it and beside, they've heard my desperate cry for it the another night and just wanted to help me.


	23. Reo’s Simba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, look who's updating a day earlier than she's suppose to be only because she got too excited about it.
> 
> IT'S ME BOIIII
> 
> Welp, I'm just too into this that I may be wasting hours trying to figure out the hell where I'm suppose to go (I got a plot goddang it, but it doesn't stop the writer's block) and this FREAKING INTERNET IS TAKING A PISS ON ME (it's so slow man... like my dying soul)
> 
> Gaahhh!
> 
> Meh, just enjoy this 5,662 words chapter because I WAS HELLA INSPIRED.

**Chapter 23**

It was an astonishing sight.

When Y/N, chortling a bit, had told the story of their assault that occurred in the mid-morning of Christmas, everyone in the dinette, filled with effervescency, belted with laughter and mocked the two other Haworth for it.

Oh it had been so hilarious!

Along of their attacks raging snowballs –that Nick and Martix prepared hence explained their disappearance –on Dangu and Luneta, the two mutts tried to run away only to find themselves slipping in the frozen lake without a proper equipment to actually move in the ice.

They tried to stand back up when Y/N, along with everyone, caught on them, only to slip again… and again… and again that they had to surrender and call for help to get out of the ice. Though, all of them decided to keep the actually accidents for themselves.

See, when the two had given up and declare their sorry asses, it was Y/N who glides to help them out. But, as Dangu lost balance when Luneta slips and grasp on him –making Luneta follow his brother along the way –the ice then cracked a bit on the impact of their fall. The crack gave up on their weight but it was Y/N who was victimized.

It was such funny coincidence though, pondered Y/N, as the cold begins to flood her body. Because, last year, just the day after Christmas when Y/N decided to have the opportunity to have the frozen lake for herself, Y/N almost drown into the cold because she had sharpened her gear too much that she cut through the ice before she could react.

She falls and, only within five seconds of her shock, was pulled up.

No one knew that she have decided to go skating at the lake so when Y/N find herself surviving the freezing cold after feeling such breeze, that seems to rotates around her, warm enough to melt the ice clinging into her. It must mean that someone else outside the pack had saved her.

Y/N then found her own self alone in the snow when she opened her eyes.

Well, not entirely alone. Y/N saw a pair of eyes after looking around. There, just 10 feet away from the lake, stands a figure hiding behind a pine tree, watching her with glaring eyes. She understood that whoever those watchful eyes belongs to were the one to save her from freezing to death. So she mouthed a ‘thank you’ as her action of gratitude, hence their cue to leave.

Y/N hopes for a long time to see those eyes again.

Thus, she became uncomfortable with the cold, would always look for a source of heat but the idea of seeing whoever it was that had saved her have always make the shivers worthy. And when Y/N survived such event again, she couldn’t help but look around the woods, hoping to find that flavescent pair of eyes again.

She did, for a mere seconds that Y/N’s still debating that what she saw was just an illusion.

But then, that heat. It was in the air, just as she remembers, and it indulges Y/N, melting away her shivers. So, Y/N knew that whoever they were, they were close as she hopes, that they were still looking over her.

So, after persuading everyone to promise to never mention her near-death experience –to keep Y/N’s secret guardian at bay –the boys only mention the snowball fight that occurred. Ah, to be young, as one of the pack had said.

Y/N giggled a bit.

It had been the greatest assault that Y/N had ever thought of. For revenge! It successfully amused everyone, and the two boys of Haworth didn’t really take any offend, mind you. They were the ones to actually start telling and were failing because they would laugh at every word they’d say.

Y/N just volunteered to fill in the confuse audience.

Unfortunately, Daxellion wasn’t there to hear the story. He’s still gone and Adele isn’t really aware where the Alpha had taken her mate with him. Y/N asked the woman if she knew when they were coming back and Adele, ever the caring Omega she is, just told Y/N not to worry for a two grown-ass men and simply enjoy the snowy day while she can.

Y/N did as she had been told.

She spent the day with the Delocour, with Dane tagging along while Nick, despite finding the triplets’ company too entertaining to miss, decided to come with them for a tea that Adele offered. He doesn’t get why but Nick just wants to keep the Delacour in sight –which is a very beautiful sight they are.

But the two fair maidens had been nothing but tense as they stay in the den, and Dane must haven’t notice since she didn’t really seem to point it while else Y/N tried her best to behave and not question the posture of Fleur’s sitting, always shifting and eyes darting around to avoid anyone’s.

Having enough of Nick’s obvious gawking, the older Decalour, also wanting to steer away from the conversation, asked to be excused to the loo then. Nick’s cheeks flushed when he meets Fleur’s cold blue eyes that glared for mere seconds but it didn’t stop him from watching the golden flocks disappear from the door. Only then did he felt guilty. He figures that he was the reason of Fleur’s departure but the thought quickly faded when he was thrall by Gabrielle quickly, who sat beside Y/N.

Y/N –not really aware of Nick’s trance –engages a conversation with Gabrielle, who was willing to talk though in the absence of her sister.

She informed that she and Fluer goes to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Dane confirmed the fact that she and Fleur had known each other’s presence in the halls and their classes –being in the same grade and all. It surprises Y/N and, intrigued to the bone, listen more the babbling French girl.

Of course, Gabrielle asked Y/N too about the whereabouts of her studies so Y/N told the wonder that is Hogwarts. The glint of her eyes wasn’t missed as she told some tales. “Oh yes! You wouldn’t believe it but the Weasley twins are truly a mischievous pair. Nathan and Nicky here are quite fond of them too.”

Nick’s faint voice commented “You know it.” in the background while Y/N’s hearing focus mostly to the girl beside her.

“Nathan?” repeated Gabrielle, not familiar with the name.

Y/N’s eyes glint as she chuckle, the image of the boy flashing into her mind. “Ah yes, Nathan Colt, my best-est best friend. He and I have grown up together.”

“The two of z’em is inseparable.” commented Dane, who have rest her head in Y/N’s thigh, looking very comfortable to move away from where she’s bedded. “Z’ey are like two bodies with one mind.”

Adele, along with Nick, agreed with a single “Yep.”

Y/N chuckled, now combing Dane’s grayish long hair, and informed that “We shared quite syncopation, true, but he and I don’t always shares the same opinions. Like for example, I view our Hogwarts’ Potion Master as a very respectable man that knows it, commands it, and definitely using it but Nathan sees Professor Snape as… well, in his polished words, _a_ _pain in the_ _arse_.”

Nick belted with laughter at her declaration, screaming “Oh Merlin, yes! He likes to see everyone none-Slytherin suffer, I tell you!” while Dane couldn’t resist at chuckling at Y/N’s face upon quoting her dear friend. Gabrielle laugh a bit too when Y/N beams a smile.

But Adele had stared at the fledging, thinking that she heard the girl wrong. “Mon cher,” Adele started, “c-can you repeat z’at?”

“Hmm?” hummed Y/N, “That Professor Snape’s a pain in arse?”

Nick howled with more laughter, he couldn’t agree more with what Y/N just said but to hear it from the girl’s lips were making it more hilarious than it should be.

“Non, non… b-but are you t-talking about Severus Snape? _Z’e_ same Severus Snape?”

“Is his hair a greasy; had this pointed nose and _this type of tone as he speaks_?” describe the girl and she tried to copy the tone of the Potion Master’s voice. Adele nodded, surprised. “Well yep, that’s the one and only Sevy!”

“B-but,” Gabrielle cuts in with a small voice, though she have a grinning smile on, “why iz z’at, v’at ‘ad ‘e done to ‘ave such reputation?”

“Well, Gabby,” Y/N started, giving Nick a point look but even herself couldn’t help but laugh, “everyone says that Professor Snape is too ‘ _Slytherin’ –_ to explain his actions every students –too cunning, ambitious and well… a bully _._ It’s a common sense to everyone that he only favors only those who are in under his house.”

Adele nodded to this information. She figures that Severus would be like that. He was a former housemate, a year below her and the same year as Daxellion. The boy –now a man –was well known to be the most targeted of the famous Marauders of the Gryffindors. Though she had never been close to Snape at all, not like how Daxellion manage to befriend him.

It’s quite confusing for Adele, how their ‘friendship’ works at some time.

“–But he never really done me what everyone would say he’ll do.” Y/N continued on after taking a sip of her hot tea. “I’ve been late in several of his classes but never did he take off points from me nor scolded me for anything. He would just gives me this ‘look’ –” Y/N then tried to mimic the sneer that the man always wore and Adele chuckled at this “–and I even… _failed_ some of his assigned project, even got an argument with a Ravenclaw while in his class but… just ‘meh’, ya know?”

“Wait, wait, dearie,” Adele cuts in after taking a sip of her own tea, disbelief in her face, “are we talking about z’e same Severus Snape?”

“Yeah, are you sure?” Nick gave a questioning look. “Professor Snape made me clean the boy’s lavatory once while I was in his detention! With me bear hands!” he complained quite dramatically.

“Aye, I’m pretty sure me-self… unless someone had been disguising themselves. Until then you tell me…” Y/N pointed out, “And I know, that whatever you’ve done, you deserved your punishment.” and the girl then stick out her tongue, dictating that she was really defending the Head of the Slytherin house.

Nick gasp, “How dare you? I didn’t even mean to spill the Herbicide Potion on his most ‘ _precious_ ’ plants!”

“Which I heard, from Ella that you made to shower on Professor Snape’s garden _when_ he’s not around.” countered Y/N with a winning grin.

“Yeah –wait no! Well… I, that’s true but it was just suppose to be a prank and –and argh! Okay you win!” and Nick slump back into his seat with a pout. And under his breath he mutters “Damn you Ella.”

‘ _Oh, Mon Dieu, when Dax hears about this!’_ thought Adele as she watches the exchange with amusement, laughing along the others as Nick simply purse his lips at the laughing crowd. ‘ _He’ll never believe me!’_

“Oh man.” Y/N sudden groans as she put her teacup down to the coffee table.

Dane, who still has her head in Y/N’s lap, frowns as she saw the look on her cousin’s face. “V’at iz wrong?” she asked.

“Loo.” she groaned again and dash outside the den, leaving a chortling Dane and a sighing Adele. Gabrielle was a bit dumfounded though.

“She’s alright, sweetie, tea would sometimes mess wiz’ her stomach.” Adele beamed at the Delacour before taking a sip again.                              

Dane, with some chocolate bar to spare then reaches out one of it to Gabrielle, offering “Want one?”

Gabrielle nodded and Nick, hearing the offer, inquired “Can I have some too?”

* * *

 

Fleur had been looking around on her own; she found the place quite a puzzle and had taken a wrong turn. She decided then that she wanted to take the chance to see how huge the mansion truly is.

The place had been a bit messy, some room are tidy as they can be but Fleur stumble some part that seem to be rampaged. Of course, Fleur had navigated the place first, wanting _not_ to encounter someone along her solo touring.

But that, of course, is nearly impossible. Her Veela thrall that been unusually active, perhaps it’s because of her distress that the Veela was just looking for someone to comfort her. And despite her hormone’s raging, Fleur behaved. She have things needed her attention, she cannot act as hormonal driven teenager now that her and sister’s life is in danger, even with such place that gave a promise of protection.

And Fleur did want to find her way back to check up on her sister but after trying to ask someone, a boy no less –which is really unfortunate –for direction, he tried to be bugger instead. So, Fleur willed herself to find the den by herself.

But, darn it, the place was a maze.

Fleur had decided to entertain herself with the pictures in the wall. Some are portrait, which is suspiciously magical but Fleur didn’t yet question it, and the others were unmoving –Muggle’s pictures it seems.

And those are one that caught her attention.

Fleur was a bit intrigue by the fact that it was so still yet it told stories. But the ones that Fleur seem to focus on were the ones that included a girl, the ones that portrait Y/N with a never-faltering smile that somehow charmed Fleur.

The halls she strolls on were filled with frames that captures moments that she feels as if they were important. Not to Fleur, obviously, but maybe to them, the ones that is in the pictures with the girl. It’s cute, Fleur can admit, to see the photos as time-lapse of Y/N’s growth.

At the moment though, a small picture frame got her attention.

It was a picture of two women with a little – well, _littler –_ Y/N on the middle.  She had her front teeth taken out it seems, but never the less still grinning so wide with melted ice cream dripping on her hand. The blonde on the right seem to be laughing at the moment the photo was taken, the other one was simply gazing at Y/N lovingly.

“They’re my mothers.” a voice spoke in the empty hall, startling her that Fleur had to take out her wand and point it to whom had disturb her in instinct, stance ready for a fight that Fleur wouldn’t back down from. “M-my apologies!” dictated Y/N as she step back, looking guilty with both of her hands up to gesture her surrender, “I didn’t mean to frighten you, Fleur…”

With an annoyed huff, Fleur put her wand away. ‘ _What is it with this kid and sneaky around? She’s been catching me off guard several times!’_ she pondered quite bitterly. “I don’t recall giving permission to call me so.”

“O-oh I -” Y/N then coughs awkwardly, “My deep apologies, a-again, Miss D-Delacour.”

Fleur, still looking at the little girl with a fierce look, dispose her wand into its holster secured. “V’at iz eet z’at you wish from me?”

“N-nothing.” claimed Y/N, “I-I just saw you standing here alone and wanted to give you some company…”

“No need,” Fleur said, dismissively, “I was simply lost.”

“Took a wrong turn, yeah?” chuckled Y/N, still not backing down, “I do that sometimes too. I think the place just wants me to get lost sometimes, like it changes the course of this hall every once in a while and get amuse to whoever stroll around, not sure where to go.” And as she said this, her eyes return to the frame that Fleur was holding. When Fleur saw how soften it become, she followed her gaze. “Their names are Lilith and Megan, my mothers.”

Fleur frowned and was about to question how, muttering “Two moz’ers? ‘Ow did z’ey conceive –?”

But Y/N beats her into it first saying “They didn’t, they just got married when I was 7 and a half.”

“Oh.” Fleur, whose frown had gone away and eyes flashing with curiosity, asked “Muggle’s now accept same sex marriage?”

“Not worldwide,” respond Y/N with a shrug, eyes haven’t stirred away from the frame, “not all do find it fitting, some actually think it’s a disgrace but mum and mummy didn’t let judgment stop them from announcing their love to everyone else.” Y/N reaches out for the frame that was still in Fleur’s hand.” I’ve never seen anyone so in love ever since.”

“I see…” mumbled Fleur, her eyes watching the girl’s every movement.

“Yeah…” Y/N trailed off with a sad smile and without noticing, she spoke her thought out loud, “A shame that I never really get to spend Christmas with them that much.”

Fleur interrogates “V’y iz z’at?” without meaning to, she just got interested, _too_ interested to avoid asking it.

Realizing that she must have slips out such thought, Y/N pondered whenever to change the subject or not. Though, acting defensive may affect Y/N’s only chance to befriend such beautiful girl, who is quite a mystery that just calls Y/N out.

So, Y/N just admitted that “They’re both a busy person.” and Y/N chuckled sadly. She recounts the memories where her family spends such joyful time in their visit in Disneyland and had watched several Musical along the way. “Their job required time and attention all around, it got their schedule full, you know… Et j'ai compris cela.” _And I understood that._

“Hmm.” hums Fleur, understanding the point all too well for she could relate a bit –though the holidays had always been spent together with her family, it’s tradition of course, but the urgency of their busy jobs tends to… _sometimes_ , affect their family plans. Not that it upset Fleur much, she grown out of it, but Gabrielle would sometime get upset about it. Fleur’s lips upward a bit, “Quite sad iz eet not?”

“Yeah…” agreed Y/N, setting the frame down before facing the blonde, “Est-ce pourquoi vous deux êtes ici aussi?” _Is it why you two are here too?_ Y/N was no expert psychology but it would take a fool not to notice how Fleur become grim and stiff. She would know, her behavior mirrors Y/N when she become unsure and afraid, “Miss Delacour?”

Fleur minds thread back to her parents and the safety of the Veela’s clan, the fear of the rising Hunters that are surely tailing them now one by one. And here she is; safe but undoing nothing to help her parents, her people! Fleur hands shake out of fury, dreads, and woe knowing well enough that despite her urge to fight, she cannot do much but keep her little sister safe from harm’s way.

Warmth in her hand snaps her out of taunting mind. Fleur meet Y/N’s soft gaze that just merely gives signs of understanding and with it was a smile wishing to bring comfort despite being untold of the truth. Fleur felt enchanted again, like she felt the night before in the woods but the feelings were subtle, easy to forget.

“I’m sure,” mumbled Y/N as she rubs her thumb in the back of Fleur’s soft hand, “that whatever you’re going through, you’d come out just okay.” Fleur meet Y/N’s eyes. The little girl had stood into her toes and lean to kiss Fleur’s forehead. A faint whisper said “…And when you truly need it, I’m willingly offering myself as a friend to you, Miss Delacour.”

“Quite a selfless declaration,” Fleur responds with a bit frown, “v’at iz eet z’at you plan to gain from z’is?”

But, despite such offending accusation, Y/N smiled brightly, stating “A treasure that most are likely to miss.” and to hear this made Fleur frown but Y/N only added “You’re friendship is what I want, Miss Delacour.”

Again, the little girl had taken her by surprise.

Fleur thoughts headed to her thrall, thinking that maybe the girl was somehow charmed by it but Y/N had not yet acted out of character, Fleur even compares last night to this morning and to now. If her thrall is truly affecting Y/N, there should be the signs that Fleur had been so use to see but there was nothing there, Fleur stared deeply into those shades of eyes.

There’s nothing but the look of understanding, willingness of some sort that Fleur cannot explain. ‘ _Weird girl you are…’_ But never the less, Fleur manage a small smile. “Call me –”

But before Fleur could complete her sentence, rushing footsteps alerted her. She glances behind her shoulder to see her sister marching towards them with Adele, Nick and Dane in tow. Adele called “Mon chers!” that was mostly for Y/N. “You need to come with us z’is instance, Y/N.”

“Me?” was Y/N’s dumbfound question as she point at herself.

“Oui,” nodded Adele before her eyes looking at the taller girl, “and you as well Mademoiselle. We must go now, quickly.” Adele dictated, grabbing Y/N’s hand.

“V’y?” Y/N asked, accent thick, “Are z’ey back? Did somez’ing ‘appen?”

“Non, z’ey are not back yet.” Adele nodded again, “But eet iz about your oncle. ‘E wishes for us to meet ‘im in ‘is bar.”

Such single statement made Y/N nod back in hurry then.

* * *

 

It’s been months ago. A very long time ago when Y/N stood in front of this very public setting where joyful cheers while Mel’s lovely voice sang beautifully in such place. It was where most drunken citizen can be found. It was mostly filled with tourist, foreign faces always visiting the bar for entertainments and singing.

It was where Y/N was taught how to sing. Yes, Megan influenced her with music but Mel, oh lovely Mel, was the one to water what her mother had planted. And to mix it up a bit, Liza –a very expert on classical instruments –had taught her how to read music and play them with whatever instrument she sees fit.

Her childhood had been filled with moment like those.

Upon their entrance, the ones who recognize them had throw a look in their way, some are merely curious of who they are, some gave an acknowledgement in their way. But, unfortunately, Y/N’s group were not there for singing and dancing as Adele led Y/N, Nick, and the Delacour sister, with Dane suppose to be tagging along but had decided to strays away in sight of some friends, to the back. Though, as Y/N can make her way there, she looked around for Mel and Liza, only to find their absence on the bar.

“Y/N!” an orotund voice called out upon seeing them enters in tow.

“Oncle!” she respond, meeting the man with an embrace – he kneel to level his gaze with hers. “V’at iz wrong, v’y ‘ave you called us ‘ere?” Y/N’s voice drips with accent, thick with worry.

“My dear girl, I will explain soon.” assured Dax, giving his niece’s both shoulder a squeeze along the way, “Adele and –where iz Dane? Never mind, just keep an eye on Nick and –” Dax explained in a rush and, throwing them an apologetic smile, look at both Gabrielle and Fleur, “my deep apologies, Mademoiselles, but I promise to speak wiz’ z’e two of you after I’ve clarified everyz’ing to Y/N v’at she must know.”

“Oncle?” called Y/N, uncertain to what the man was going about.

“Quick, Y/N, follow me.” he dictated then, standing back to both of his feet. He looks upon Adele, who was itching to ask him but refrained upon the look of the man, before giving her a nod. Dax reach out for Y/N’s hand and seeing that she was willing to follow him, lead both of them outside using the back door.

He hurries but made sure that Y/N wouldn’t stumble as they walk fast. It will be sun down soon, Y/N can see the sun setting behind the tall mountains from the distance. Y/N is aware that they were near the borders that cut France away from Spain, it’s likely why the Reo’s Simba bar is famous around this corner for both of Spanish and French citizens, with tourist from around the world that would visits too, likes to share their rums and beers with singing and dancing.

Her uncle runs the place, obviously, having to be taught of the secret recipes and ways of doing their finest dish, drinks of all kind, and more than what Y/N is aware of. Her Grand-père used to be in charge of those before with her Grand-mère. She doesn’t really see them much before and they’ve passed away when she was just 7, months before Megan and Lilith decided to wed.

 “O-oncle,” Y/N huffed, almost out of breath as Dax keeps walking as if they were running out of time, “V’at iz wrong? Où allons-nous?” _Where are we going?”_

“Later, Y/N,” Dax inserted, a bit alarmed by how news had reached him, “please, we must keep going. Z’ey are waiting!”

Panting now, Y/N questioned “W-who, oncle?”

But Daxellion didn’t answer as they entered the woods; they have left the town behind and in the protection of the shadows, Dax transformed into Seo, the white Alpha wolf that had a marking in his forehead. That had been there since Y/N can remember and she had questioned why it seems to have a meaning.

Seo was bigger than anyone else in the pack, his growl makes you shiver and feel his command by that simply sound. Y/N used to feel that way, when still a fledging compared to everyone but she dared to look into his eyes, daring for the first time. She stood her ground, feeling proud and let the silent declare what will happen next.

And he looks down, nipping his rough tongue on Y/N’s hand and let it rest above his head, just where his marking lies. Dax was surprise at how Seo had responded, despite sharing mind with his wolf. ‘ _Is it truly possible…? Is father right? Does she truly have the gift of the family?’_ his thought runs and both he and Seo felt eager to find out.

Letting Seo dictated the little fledging to climb into his back by lowering himself, he let her get comfortable before standing back in four. Seo looks back to see if the cub was ready for the ride and feeling Y/N grab into his thick fur dictated his ‘go’. So, Seo darted deeper into the woods, heading to the passage where they must undergo to find the castle of the Reid.

Y/N was filled with exuberance, feeling the wind in her hair, as the steps Seo takes and his strong muscle going along. She grips his fur, a bit terrified, but her smile never faltering and she does her giggles. This jubilancy was true and she exposes it as the sky exposes the moon that was ascending from the horizon. Y/N’s likes this very much. Despite the rush, she never felt such levity as this though flying in a broom can compare.  

They reach the border soon enough, it was no surprise of how they arrived so soon. Y/N hops off Seo’s back when the wolf kneels to let her un-mount him. Dax had returned to his form, clothed, mind you, and Y/N looks down on the lake that is blocking them. “W-what are we doing here, uncle?”

She didn’t know the true existent of the Reid, Dax thought, but tonight, that will all change.

* * *

 

“Madame, v’at iz z’e meaning of z’is?” hissed Fleur, having to be told to be comfortable to this suit as they wait for Dax and Y/N’s returns, which seems to be taking too long for her liking. Fleur isn’t yet comfortable with the idea of being somewhere public, especially in such loud place as this. And the earsplitting cheers and ongoing chatters on the other side of the wall weren’t as pleasant as the youngsters say it’ll be. “V’at iz z’e purpose of my sister and I being ‘ere?”

“Mademoiselle,” Adele, worrying to the bone –so much that she had tried to link and call her mate for comfort –responds sounding apologetic, “Je ne peux pas dire car je ne suis pas certain moi-même.” _I cannot say for I’m not certain myself._

Adele returns into biting her nails.

“Is N/N gonna be alright?” Nick asked, reflecting her worry as he combs his hair with his hand.

“Oui,” assured Adele, “wi’z Dax, she will be. I’m sure.” but she wasn’t really all that sure, remembering how the Alpha seem so uneasy moments ago. He was alarmed and in such quick rush, he could be like that when something unusual is going on.

Dane, who excused herself a moment ago after entering the room with a bottle of rum –which she may have taken several sips from –had decided that it was best to call the woman’s mate before she fully transform out of distress. She had knock only to share news that “Luis ‘ere, auntie Del.” before stepping aside to make a way. And taking his cue, Luis enters the room with a call for his wife.

“Oh, Luis,” cried Adele, running to her husband’s open arms, “Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi Dax regarde-t-il comme s'il avait peur?” _What’s going on? Why is Dax looking as if he’s fright?_ She quickly interrogated as Luis holds her behind her neck and his other free arm around her waist.

“Mon cher, calm down.”

But Adele wasn’t willing to back down to the Beta, “Non!” she hissed, grabbing his arms and grasp a tight hold on both, “Tell me, _now!_ ” she commanded with her nostrils flared, definitely out of her gentle character.

“I will, Adele, I will but I need you to take a deep breaz’ for moi,” And ever the submissive, Adele did as what she was instructed, “oui, z’at iz eet. Now, take a seat, I will explain.”

Dane had then closed the door, muffling the chattering on the other side so she could hear what Luis is about to say. She takes a seat beside Nick, who sat in a loveseat large enough to fit the four –the other two being the Delacours –of them.

Luis, kneeling in front of his wife, started with “We ‘ave gone back to z’e Reid’s castle,” and hearing this made both Dane and Adele gasp while the others doesn’t get why with the shock reaction, alas Luis continue on, “we spoke to Daxellion’s faz’er to report about Y/N and ‘ad told z’at z’e fledging carries z’e ability of Metamorphmagus despite ‘aving only quarter of z’e Reid’s purest blood. Monsieur Alfonso ‘ad confirmed z’e possibility, was even quite delighted, and ‘ad asked to finally meet Y/N wiz’out boundaries for z’e first time.”

 “Did ‘e truly…?” trailed Adele, in the state of disbelief with her mouth agape.

“Oui.” nodded Luis.

“So Pop’s bringing Y/N ‘ome to Grand-père and Grand-mère?” Dane butts in, feeling a little envious about the fact that Y/N had been called by their grandparents while she hadn’t yet seen the two eye-to-eyes for a long time, but never the less, is surprise of this report.

Luis nodded once again. “But Monsieur Alfonso ‘ad mentioned somez’ing…” he mumbled then, a bit unsure if he’s allowed to share this to his wife, with them.

“V’at iz eet? Don’t you dare keep us in z’e dark Luis!” Adele, hearing his small mutter, insisted fiercely, grabbing him by the collar.

Luis gulps, not use of this overprotective, motherly Adele –but he didn’t say that he didn’t like it. The idea of their own cubs being cared and loved by this lovely woman is such pleasant idea for him but Adele isn’t yet ready for motherhood, she said, and he respects his mate’s wishes, willing to be patient.

“Monsieur Alfonso ‘ad talked about a specific family heritage z’at Y/N may ‘ave possessed…” he inserted, reaching for Adele’s tensed hands to give it a smoothing massage that would comfort his wife “but Monsieur Alfonso didn’t say v’at eet was but Daxellion seem to know but didn’t share eet yet to me.”

“But what does it means for Y/N?” Nick, having to survey everyone as the conversation gone on, finally spoke.

“I don’t know, boy… I don’t know.” Luis sighed and a knock on the door had interrupted them. Dane, being the closest to the door, opens it to reveal a man in dark cloak, pale skin with an arrogant look on his face. “P-Professor –” Luis started, only to be cut off.

“I don’t have time to wait further, Mr. Thornton; I’d say that we get this done before I’m called back.”

Nick gape silently in his seat, muted by this man’s presence.

“Of course, yes, I –” Luis faced his wife, “I will be back, I’d reckon z’at we wouldn’t take a v’ile but to make sure, I’ll ‘ave Alexandre prepare a room for you all.”

Adele nodded as Luis lean in to place a kiss upon her forehead lovingly.

“ _Now_ , Mrs. Thornton.” the man on the door insisted, uncaring to such display.

“As-as you say, Professor.” Luis stands up now and head to the door while the man steer away, hurriedly exiting such crowded room. Luis followed but spares everyone a glance before going.

“Wha…” Nick finally found his voice, “Was that really –” but before he could continue on, someone burst into the door.

A drunken, bearded man carrying a bottled beer in his hand, while half-naked –he’s clearly an American –then slurs “Merry Christmas everybody!” loudly that it silent everyone. He then fell unconscious on the floor with a thud and there’s not a broken beer bottle on the floor with him.

Fleur, with a frown, cussed “Merde.” under her breath, thankful that Gabrielle, who had somehow fallen asleep in her lap, didn’t have to see _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you said that you're gonna have a vacation from everything for a week or so but your vacation means that you're just gonna sit down and write your fanfiction because THAT IS MY VACATION OKAY?!?!
> 
> Ciao!


	24. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! I have successfully manage to update on 10th!  
> We're back on track you guys! No more distractions (hopefully) and hey, while I was on my gran's, I've decided to finish this up first before trying to go back to My dear, fear me.
> 
> BUT WAIT
> 
> That's not all!  
> I got hit to a total realization one time in the shower that somehow connected everything and I've brain storm it out to make sure I wouldn't forget and -drum roll please! -I'm close to finishing this up!! Yay!! I think it'll be somewhere in the 40 chapter or maybe more, we'll just have to wait, yeah?  
> Oh my god you guys!  
> We're going to finish this up!  
> And after me trying to finish My dear, fear me story, we'll go straight back to the second series!!
> 
> YEAH BABY!! I'M SO HAPPY!
> 
> Anyways, back to the story!

**Chapter 24**

It was a myth, one of the stories that her mother used to read to her in bed time. Like the one about a lonely, lost baby fox looking for his family. Y/N remembers that tale said that the fox looked up to the sky one night, wishing to find its brothers and sisters and be reunited with them once again just as how he longed it, but the stars that the fox was watching was no stars at all but instead a fire-orb that multiplied and had lead the fox to its merry way into the dark night.

Y/N couldn’t really remember how it ends. Maybe the fox did find his family or maybe not.

Of course, she believed that such orb were simply nonexistent, just a folktale that ancient ones told to their children to prevent them from going far from their sight. But, perhaps, it’s not at all as it seems. For Y/N –who grow up to be told that magic are nothing but fiction but is now a witch with a wand –is now following the said myth.

Daxellion said that the land was the most ancients, found way before the Arthurian days had raged. The grass were forever to dance, the trees non-stopping its waves, while the sky ever as red as it was before. It was either a blessing or a curse.

Y/N thought that they may have cross a new dimension for such fact cannot ever co-exist to her knowledge about Earth. But hey, everything can be done with magic. I mean, the sky is _red_ after all, much to her horror.

Now, let’s go back to that said myth.

There were so many version of it, many names to call it. In Norway, they call it as a Hessdalen light but she preferred to call it as Will-o’-the-wisp like her mother, Lilith does. Those orbs had been told to lead travelers astray forever.

But this Will-o’-the-wisp –or, as Daxellion had explained, their ‘ancestors’ souls –that they are trailing were kind enough to actually show them the right path that would lead them to their destination. Somewhere her grandparents wait for their arrival.

And it doesn’t stop there. Get this, the land is – _surprise, surprise_ –ALIVE! Well, not actually a breathing being but… Y/N reckons that Dax meant that it has a conscious of its own. It would shift its mountains flat or summon fueled heat to burst holes in its field; change trails and locations of what lays in its realm and roots of its trees and plants, whether to let its life wither away or have it bloom into finesse.

It has judgment on its own, Dax explained.

It didn’t really shock Y/N that much –or, if she would be honest, it’s taking her a while to progress everything right now that she can’t react all at once. What’s real though is that she’s freaking out for pits sake! She hasn’t even accept the full fact that she’s a witch that can apparently levitate a gigantic bolder with a flick of her wand if she wish!

But, of course, Daxellion was too focused on the Will-o’-the-wisp and his own thundering thoughts to even look over his shoulder to check if Y/N hadn’t lost her mind –which she feel as  what truly is going on.

It’s been hours –to Y/N that is, or maybe it truly is hours passed, she wasn’t so sure. It’s really hard to know the time of the day now that they are lacking sun or moon to measure time with –since she had wake in such surreal surrounding, her clothes wet, and they have been ascending into this dome mountain for so long that it’s making her undone with irritation.

Also, did she mention that it’s raining? Again, they may be in another dimension because it shouldn’t be raining, it is supposed to be winter in France in December if you’re not aware. Or maybe, they’re just outside the country. ‘ _Argh, all this thinking is going to make my head explode!’_

Then finally, oh thank Merlin’s beard, they arrived at the top. But instead of the palace that Daxellion had promised, the wisp had led them to a hole in the open field though. It looked like a piece of the land had been scoped. _‘Oh God, the legend are true! Those orbs are a curse!’_ She silent whined, slamming both of her palms into her face to release some tension.

But instead, Y/N hears “Nous viola, Y/N!” _Here we are, Y/N._ from Dax, his excitement clears as he puffs, quite out of breath. While Y/N scanned the field again, to make sure her eyes hadn’t played games, and search for the said “Home!” that he named, she frowns as she truly sees nothing.

‘ _He must have lost his marbles!_ ’ she pondered in suspicion, tired and truly in edge of wanting to burst her frustration out. The man hadn’t yet said anything! Just commands her to follow him in this deserted field, climb a mountain dome without really telling her why.

Why couldn’t he just tell Y/N what he’s truly up to? That would be really appreciated but instead she was left in the dark, wondering what the hell is going on! She takes several breathes in and out –trying not to judge so soon –then she throws him a questioning look, “Umm…what?” she raised her voice just a little.

Y/N was completely unaware of the missing piece that is floating up above the clouds.

Dax realizes this, blinking, and slaps his own forehead. “Oh attends; je n'ai pas encore fait la chose!” _Oh, wait; I didn’t do the thing yet!_ He cleared his throat, throws a grinning smile at his niece that watched with curiosity –frustration quite surfacing –before summoning his raw magic as he lifted both of his hand at front. Silly him, the castle was not yet been bestowed for the spell that is protecting it hadn’t yet been temporarily countered.

He held no wand, Y/N noticed.

Speaking in one of the forgotten language, he called for The Lady that had created the safe land, called for whom started their line and for her to deem both Y/N and him as worthy to see her palace of unknown. Dax tries to reach her as she sleep deep into their blood.

Suddenly, Y/N crouched as she felt the kindle of burning sting in her right thigh. It glows, reacting. “Aahhrg!” she mewled, quickly defeated as she felt her heart pumps the blood rushing into her.

She felt it accelerate with her magic, it screams, it calls, it weeps.

Then, a piece connects.

“Oncle!” Y/N called for him, afraid, “H-help… _please! It hurts!_ ”

Y/N shuts her eyes at her body rigid. And with a strong swift of dust and Daxellion faint voice yelling for her to respond, her body gave up, her eyes slowly fading into darkness. What Y/N last saw was an image of a protective, solid barriers and faces of golden gargoyles that sneered.

* * *

 

She woke underneath an enormous tree; she hears the way the air softly touches the finest green leaves and watch as it make the branches dance along with it. Y/N felt safe and sound. Beneath her, the grass tickles her expose skin –she isn’t naked, mind you –and the faint scent of smell of fresh-baked biscuit lingers somewhere close.

_‘She’s here.’_

Of course, Y/N knows that the year wouldn’t end without _her_ visiting. So, too comfortable to sit up, Y/N grins up to the sky –which is normally blue but is now red –instead and waits until she caught sight of a shadow. And of course, she did.

“Hello, Y/N.” a fair voice, calm and ever sounding so fruity, called softly, almost like a mumble.

Y/N grins at the woman, “Hello to you too.”

A chuckle, “Enjoying yourself, I see.”

“Quite,” Y/N nodded. “You always make me feel so.”

A feather, Y/N saw, flew away with the whispering wind. “I do get that a lot.” She agreed, now combing Y/N’s hair gently.

They stayed like so. Just enjoying their reunion in silent but then Y/N jerked up upon remembering how she drifts into this peaceful dream. She didn’t fall asleep but, instead, had faint into unconsciousness! “My uncle –” she faced the woman with grayish wings attached into her back, body lace with white leather and eyes glinting ever like blinking stars.

The Hearth chuckled, “Cease, little one. I can promise you that he is safe as you are.”

Y/N quickly calms and breathes out a “Phew.”

She raised a teasing eyebrow, “Did you really think I’d pull you here while your Earthly body is in danger?”

Y/N scratches her itching spot in the back of her neck and confesses, “It wouldn’t be the first, yeah?” sounding a bit gloomy too as her mind drift to unpleasant memories that she can’t help but recount.

The Hearth can only give an uncertain smile. “Alas, it was for the better.” a reason she always tells and Y/N didn’t really doubt, but the Hearth understood that the girl questions her at some times.

“Why bring me here?” Y/N started, settling beside the woman. Calling _her_ a ‘woman’ didn’t quite fit, to be honest. Y/N had struggle not calling _her_ a… girl either. It didn’t please the woman before. Hating to be called that way would be an understatement, _she_ just really dislike the term and its approach toward her.

“The usual dear.” she answered, spreading her wings a bit as she smiled cheekily. “I want to know everything.”

The usual meant that they should talk, mostly about Y/N’s days and the activities that occurred. The child’s feelings and whatnot, and she would trade words of her own here and there too. They both needed it, they knew, so neither of them held judgment… and to Y/N, this was merely a dream.

Well… not anymore.

Y/N smiles, a real one that she couldn’t deny the angel. “I got enrolled to Hogwarts, just as you predicted.”

“Hmm.” the woman beckons for Y/N to continue then.

“I spent most of my time in the library reading with Hermione –a friend of mine.”

Her wings flattered a bit, hearing one of her Guardian’s names. She nodded, giving a faint “I’m glad.”

Y/N goes on, reporting “–Half of it on the Owlery, really, and I befriended Luna –” Y/N saw those wings moved again “–and she would join me there too. But mostly I’m with Anya, Tiff, Ella, and Nathan too, just hanging around and talking to them. We mainly meet up in the Great Hall too. I really like Hogwarts, you know, just as you said I would. And I really fancy my new friends too. Oh, I also have this friend, Mia, a very sweet girl she is, you’d like her. She’s Ella’s little sister too.”

“Oh yes, I’m aware.” the Hearth inputs. “I’ve been seeing your line of sight as well and I may have taken a bit of control over you.”

Y/N hums, “Yeah, and I’ve been hearing you a lot more too. Not like before… quite weird, right? And this explains a few things too, you commanding my body.”

“You’re not mad about it?”

“About what, that you were having control over me?” The woman nodded to confirm, “Hmm, a bit weird out, true, but I’m confident that you wouldn’t do much than continue on with whatever that I may be doing. You’ve had for several times now, yeah? And yet here I stand.”

“I see.” her lips curved a small smile in agreements. “Also, may I reckon that it may be because you are in the field of magic now? Our connection must have begun to be strengthened more because of it.”

This was what their usual is, her listening to the little girl and Y/N entertaining both of them with stories. This exchange would soon turn to the dark truth but the Hearth didn’t really push, they had all the time they need. With Time on her side, she can have Y/N’s company as long as she liked.

“Hogwarts felt like home.” sigh Y/N, happily rocking her own self as she sat with her legs crossed. “I got the sense of you there sometimes too, lingering in the corners somewhere. I figured that you may have something to do with the place, yeah?”

“That’s a secret,” the Hearth chuckled, “it would be telling now if I comment on it.”

Y/N pursed her lips, though her smile return back when the woman laugh at her reaction. No hard feelings, like always, she already had expected the dismissal anyways. “But hey, can I ask something?”

“Let it out then.”

“Why now?” Y/N points out with a tilt of her head. “I would be here mainly at the last night of the year, it’s been our tradition. Why break it now?”

The Hearth sighs, standing up with her feet bare. She stretches her wings and her arms along with it and she look at the distance, at the horizon where no sunset or moonlight to dictate the time. “To be honest, I didn’t really expect you to be here to. But, it seems that you end being the one.”

Y/N tilts her head again in the side, though the Hearth’s eyes were focus away so Y/N simply voice out the nagging in her head. “The one…?” she repeated. Silently, she cursed this woman and her riddling ways. Y/N hates being untold about things… feeling _stupid_.

Y/N’s companion nodded, looking down at her as she ponder, “Yes, _the one._ ”

Narrowing her eyebrow a bit, Y/N hesitatingly started “The one who…?”

The woman spreads her wings, a longing look into her face. “The moment you step foot to my world,” the angel inputs, gazing up into the haematic sky, “I thought ‘ _Oh,_ _such coincidence, my girl is a scion of my blood after all this time._ ’ and I felt more taken back as I finally put the pieces together. So then I decided that this way, if you’d agree with me, I got a chance to somehow change the world in my own law.”

‘ _What is she going on about?’_ Y/N pondered as she continued to listen to the woman.

“But of course, this was not mine to decide. I vow I wouldn’t truly interfere with your Thread of Fate, the demand will be yours and yours alone.” The Hearth continued to ramble on and Y/N’s eyes can’t help but eye those grayish wings. “But the ideal of purity of blood spreading in the Wizarding world is too damaged to ignore.” _She_ sighs. “It is getting out of hand with many too proud, so… greedy for the power that they can gather; that they can create for their own satisfaction. Such fault can never be filled for it is in the humans’ nature to want, after all. If these beliefs continue on well… I can predict the non-stop war that will commence on Earth, humans will be involved –magical or not.”

Y/N, not getting the point of what the woman just said, butts in to ask “I see, I can understand that, imagine it even. I think I know a certain _Dark Lord_ that given such example of that… I’ve been hearing him around the school.”

The woman gave a laugh, “Ah, Tom, he’s still savaging I think.”

Y/N blinks, “You know him?”

“Of course,” _she_ said in a matter-of-fact tone, “Death had been keen to take his soul since his first fall but it seems Tom Marvolo Riddle had gone way over the limit to stay in the living realm, much to Death’s dismay. Death doesn’t appreciate being cheated like that.”

“You speak of Death as if you know… _them_.” muttered Y/N, a tad curious.

“I do,” a glint in the woman’s eyes surprised Y/N, especially when the angel reported “Death is likely my mother –well, creator would be the right word since Death didn’t really give birth to me at all but I did come from her.”

“Wait, what?!” Y/N stood up in surprise, mouth gaping.

It was the woman’s turn to blink, “Why do you look so surprise?”

“Well, I don’t know –Oh maybe the fact that you’re saying you’re somehow related to _Death_!?” Y/N didn’t mean to shout but she couldn’t help but freak out.

“People call me _the_ “Hearth” for a reason darling and it’s a long story,” chuckled the woman, “and that’s for me to tell another time.”

Y/N pouted and the ‘Hearth’ only gave her a pat in the head. She’s well aware that the girl hated to be left in the dark but not telling is a-must –Y/N’s not ready for that.  “Well then, you haven’t really explained why I’m here.” Y/N changes the subject, accepting that the woman wasn’t really planning on telling.

“Oh yes,” the ‘Hearth’ –Y/N figures that she’d call the woman that now –snaps out of her own thoughts, “I wanted to ask for favor, I couldn’t wait, you see. Despite ages of being nonexistent to this world, I find myself quite eager now to start of my motion to cleanse whatever my Father had left behind.”

Y/N blinks slowly. Y/N knows little of the woman of her dreams –literary –but Y/N does know that she shouldn’t really dig. The woman –Hearth will say what she wants in time. “Well, I would agree to it but it depends on the said favor.”

The Hearth woman nodded in understanding. “See, sweetie, if you would somehow harness the magic in you, wake it, build its rawness into what can level mine, you would be perfect as a disciple of my plans.” The Hearth then finally faced Y/N, a small, Mona Lisa smile greeted her. “So, I’d like to ask if… you would mind ruling the world.”

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready, mon ami?” Dax asked his friendly –if he ignores the glare and annoyed posture, that is –companion.

He nodded.

Luis had been dismissed, told to return to help his wife and protect everyone back in the bar, so it was only the two of them in the woods. The lake crystal clear despite the weather, can never be frozen with heat deflecting the snow away, while moon nowhere at sight, it was peaceful, beautiful.

“Daxellion,” the man cloaked in black robes sighs as he eyed the hesitating werewolf, “I would rather have you spitting it out now than discussing it later. You look as if you _ache_ to ask.”

“I’m sorry,” Dax admitted shyly, “eet just felt raz’er odd. Do know z’at eet feel wonderful to see you once again, ami, I ‘ave missed you so all z’ese years.”

He rolls his eyes, but his lips curved a thin smile. “Ever so truthful you are Reid. I see the years had brought no chance of change in your bluntness about such cares for…”

His friend wouldn’t dare say it but Daxellion had known him well enough to catch what he meant to say so Dax nodded with a grin, “Oui, but v’at I ’ave been pondering about iz…” Dax hesitates to continue. “‘Ow are you after…?”

Dax saw him grit his teeth in annoyance quickly as the subject made both of them tensed. “If that’s all, I would rather we go now, Daxellion. I cannot forfeit when my disappearance will cause more suspicion than I already have.”

“I know, I know but you can’t blame me for wanting to reconnect wiz’ you. I do not understand why you ‘ad… dismissed me so. But I forgive you; you are, after all, an important part in Y/N’s life.”

Dax didn’t give his friend a chance to give a snarky respond and simply tackled him.

Let The Lady of the Lake be their judgment.

* * *

 

“Missus –wake up.”

Y/N groans as she felt herself being shaken back to the world. She moaned “Noo.” in hope to continue her slumber in peace.

“Missus, Drums is told to be here to wake you up now.”

‘ _Wait… who?’_ Y/N, with her eyes still close, begins to recap whatever they just said. ‘ _Drums, I don’t know anyone named Drums. What kind of name is that? Or maybe it’s a talking drum… maybe, or maybe I’m still dreaming?’_ And defeated, she peeks through her half opened eye-lid to check whoever had decided to straddle her stomach.

Big, base-ball like green eyes watches her. Y/N slowly blinks, they slowly blinks, Y/N blinked twice, and they also blinks twice. Y/N, a bit panicked, “AHHHHH!!!” shouted.

They also scream along with her.

The creature shriek back at her, this made Y/N responds with another set of “AAAHHHHH!”

“AAAAAAAHHHH!!” the creature screech longer as they try to hop off her and off the bed, only to hurt their leg on the way.

“AAAaaaahhh…” she blinked as Y/N regain her posture, “Huh?” she stops then as she realized what she was seeing was only an elf… a house-elf.

As their squealing halts, Y/N and the elf shared a eye staring contest. Y/N searches for any resemblance on the elf, tried to remember when she met them before since Y/N felt that she’d seen this very elf somewhere in the past.

Y/N then checked her body state, her arms were unbound obviously and she was still clothed the same way she remembers. There’s no wound that needed attention also. Her eyes then scanned the room, hoping that she’d be somewhere familiar to calm her pounding heart.

She found none.

She was instead in bedchamber with the bed canopied with creamy-coffee color curtains. The queen-size bed was featherbed too, so soft and comfortable with the having a carved glass poster. There were floral tapestries on the walls and a fireplace in the wall just in front of her bed. Bookshelves on the left carry books with foreign titles, and there was faint light from a window on the right of the bed.

Y/N darted her eyes back to the elf. “W-where am I and –Oh mon Dieu, are you alright?”

The elf was still crouched in the floor, wincing as they held their leg. Yet those big eyes were still watching her with great intensity.

“Tell me, are you hurt?” Y/N’s hand spotted the elf’s leg, possibility wounded by the way the elf was holding into it. Y/N reaches out for the elf’s hand, careful not to frighten the little fella more and gently put those skinny hands away so she could see. Y/N gasps at the sight of purple shade on the elf’s pale skin. “This is my fault. Je suis tellement desolée.” _I’m so sorry._

The elf perked up then and looked at Y/N with shock written all over its face. “D-Did I hear the Missus right? Est-ce que Missus s'est vraiment excusée auprès d'un elfe de maison?” _Did Missus really apologies to a house-elf?_

Y/N slowly nods. “I… en effet, tu m'as bien entendu.” _Indeed,_ _you heard me right._

Drums, who Y/N cannot tell if were a female elf or the other, gasps scandalized. “Missus must never do that again!” the elf scold. “Missus must know that Drums is a house-elf only, and house-elf does not deserve such luxury! Drums must be the one to always ask for forgiveness for Drums had interrupted the Missus’ sleep, despite the command of Madame!”

“I… but that would be wrong!” Y/N insisted, her moral being questioned the elf. “I had startled you by screaming and you’ve fallen down the bed because of me! And because of it you’ve hurt yourself –”

“No!” the elf cut her off then. “Missus cannot, and will not apologies to Drums!”

Y/N blinked some more. “Umm…” Y/N gulped, feeling as if her it was her mother Megan that had an argued with her. Y/N just simply nodded in defeat then. Despite that it was her moral that is being damaged; the will power of the elf was too strong to disagreement with. After all, to what Y/N knows, this types of exchange to the house-elf is rare and likely been taught as their belief to stop it from happening ever. “I-if you insist, b-but do say, are you alright? Your leg, I mean.”

Obviously taken back, Drums shuttered “Y-yes, Drums is alright and healed.” Drums saw the relief in the little girl’s face shows when Drums shows the little girl his now healed leg. “Now,” Drums, putting what just happened aside, then summons a glass of milk and hand it to little girl, “drink before we go. Drums been told to bring you to the Masters after.”

Y/N accepted the milk, suddenly feeling how her throat dry is and gulp it all the way. She sigh a satisfied breathe and muttered a “Thank you.” as she hand the glass back to the elf.

The Missus keeps surprising Drums. He had never meet anyone else than the Masters who says words of gratitude so frequently. But a proud smile lit on his face then as he beckons the girl to stand up from the bed. He remembers the small Missus, of course, the little Y/N that he had taken care of since birth.

He lived secretly with Y/N and her parents until she was able to walk and could talk. The masters order. He had taken deep care of the girl while her mother worked at night and the dispassionate man that drinks his wine in front of Muggle’s virtual device, ignoring the baby Y/N, which is good since it allowed Drums to take care of baby Y/N in peace.

Drums did really loved Y/N as his own family, but that thought is never to be exposed for such a house-elf as his self cannot deem himself so. But it didn’t stop him from being happy. Drums would never regret that the Masters assigned him to assist the little Missus back then and he had eagerly accepted the task once again.

“Umm, Drums was it?” Y/N started and the elf nodded, “Could you kindly tell me where I am? And have you seen my uncle, Daxellion?”

“Oh yes,” nodded the elf again, “Monsieur Daxellion had brought the Missus to the bedchamber here while she was still unconscious and told Drums to take care of you as he leave to fetch what he must. Drums had only left Missus when the Masters’ called him and told that Drums must wake the Missus so that she could visit them now.”

So her uncle knows about the elf then. Y/N then thought for a moment and then decided that if her uncle trusts the elf –Drums, then she would too “If Missus would.” Drums called out and reach out his hand for Y/N to take. He Apparates to them down to the cellar and now, they stood in the Masters’ personal study room.

Y/N felt a bit dazed at the sudden apparition but recovered before Drums could notice.

They stood in a room mostly occupied by book-line shelves and with several chest scattered in some corners. There were two desk separated and chairs too. The ceiling was high and had three set of chandelier to lighten the place up. It was clean and scents of musty smell of old books and mixture of something pleasant and breath’ choking.

And like the bedchamber before, there was floral tapestry too on the end of the room. Y/N also caught sight of two portraits hanging wall there. The first shows a man with a side-and-back swept silvery –almost close to being white –mane with a squire top-hat and his eyes were beaming as bright as a full-moon, and on the other, a woman with smoky metallic teal eyes, skin a gorgeous brown, like the tan color of the sand upon the shore, and her golden brown hair is French-braided. They smiled at her.

Surprised, Y/N glance back to the elf that was just about to make his way towards the portraits and back to the moving ones in each frame. “Is-is that really…?” she gasps when the two grins at her, “Grand-père, Grand-mère!”

“Ma petite!” called the woman, Olympia. Despite her stern looks, eyes that can make you weep if you ever anger it, Olympia’s voice sounded cheery.

An orotund voice, raspy and almost like a shrill, screamed “Y/N!” and Alfonso’s laughter shooed the grim of the castle.

“Y-you’re here, a-are you really here?” rambled Y/N, disbelief upon her face as she take a step forward.

“Yes, dear, we are.” assured Olympia, deep in her heart she long to embrace her granddaughter once again. She felt her eyes got a bit teary too, like Alfonso’s.

Y/N advance and stood just below the portrait, wishing that she could somehow touch the two people she loved deeply as much as she loved both of her mothers, her uncle, the pack, everyone. “I missed you two.” and without her content, the little girl had begun sobbing. “I miss you guys.” She tries to reach out the portrait but even that she fails at.

Alfonso look at the elf, “Put us down, Drums, please.” and his soft command was done without question. And the Master did say _please,_ which is a rarity of him.

Y/N cried a bit more when she meets those loving eyes. After three years and a half of thinking she can never see her grandparents ever again, hear their affectionate voice that said nothing but fondness. It really broke her heart dearly… but now, to have this miracle here – _right_ here, brought nothing but joy to Y/N’s heart.

And this made her wall crumble.

…Made her control drift along with it.

And she forgets to keep the secret she have with her.

Both Alfonso and Olympia saw and they felt their lips curved a smile. Happy smiles and cheering hearts made them feel as if melting. Sharing a look with each other, Olympia whispered “We’ve missed you too, ma petite.” with her voice sounding thick with joy.

Alfonso nodded, adding “Every day, mi princesa.”

And Y/N’s eyes tear up more but she reflects their smiles, having to kneel in front of the greatest people she ever met. Drums watches from behind, having to weep his on his own in silent. He knows how much this must means to the little girl; despite lacking a role on Y/N’s life after taking care of her, Drums knows that she always loved both of his masters so much.  

And under his breath, he mumbled “Merry Christmas Missus.”

* * *

 

“She iz in z’ere.” mumbled Dax, hearing the cheers of voices from the other side of the wooden door.

“I can hear that, yes.”

Despite the neutral look on the man, Dax chuckled a bit nervously at his friend. The way that those dark eyes look down to the side, thinking deeply, debating if he should go on in there to declare his relation to the Hufflepuff or flee before the confrontation.

‘ _You haven’t changed too, mon ami.’_ Dax thought of saying that out loud but refrained on it upon considering the way the man may react.

They’re both too anxious to start a silly fight.

Without saying anything else, Dax knocked to alert his presence. The family’s elf had been the one to open the door for them. “Monsieur Daxellion,” greeted Drums.

Hearing this, Y/N faced the door and called “Oncle!” sounding chirpy than she ever had. Dax felt himself reflect that smile on the girl’s face. “Did you know about z’is?” Y/N’s sounded silvery with her native accent. “Oh mon Dieu, I don’t know v’ere to even–” she rambled on, happy to let out her thoughts but when Dax step aside of the door, a dark figure had creep inside the study room with them. Y/N’s voice faded as her mind runs with question that she cannot find answer to. Her mouth gapes, opening and closing as she tries to break her own trance and finally, she bawled “P-Professor Snape?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, what could this mean? The Reader's grandparents are magically alive inside a portrait and gosh, the Hearth has begun to take action too! What this? What is Severus Snape doing in the Reid Castle and what is this connection that Daxellion is talking about?? 
> 
> WE'LL FOUND OUT SOON IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS MATIES!!


	25. The Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYEEE, manage to update once again! Though just a tad hour late but yeah, hope you enjoy this lass!
> 
> I was so excited to have this on me plot!

**Chapter 25**

“Wait, you were a Slytherin?!” Y/N bawled at her uncle.

They were still in the study room and upon sight of Severus Snape with them; the girl was filled with non-stop questions that wouldn’t take a second to be put aside. She showered it out of course, having the encouragement from her grandparents.

So, Daxellion, wanting to explain –and stop the screaming girl –had begun to tell his niece about his days in Hogwarts. “Yes.” Dax nodded to confirm.

“B-b-but, that wouldn’t mean you…” Y/N was struck with realization then –recounting that Professor McGonagall did say that she knew Daxellion and _had_ been his professor –but this confuses her more. “Wait –no, _no_ , that’s impossible!” she declared and points her index finger at the man before inserting “Your English is shite!”

That was a bit of surprise, hearing her curse out such word.

“Language, dearie,” Olympia inputs but, despite her glare, she didn’t really sound scolding. In all honesty, the lady of the castle was amused. Y/N was like Alfonso in some ways, when in the edge like she is now, their mouth works faster than their mind so they blurt out whatever they can.

“Believe me, mon ange,” Dax started, a bit desperate now –a screaming Y/N isn’t really nice to be with, especially when Y/N look like she’s about to curse someone into _obliviatation_ –so he told “and to explain my accent, eet iz because I used to wear a charmed neck-chocker z’at acts as my translator on my stay z’ere in Hogwarts.”

Y/N blinks, “What…?” she didn’t get it at first; why would a neck-chocker make a difference? But then she caught on to the fact that everyone in the room was witches and wizards –including her –and that magic is involved.

“See, eet iz like z’is.”  Daxellion started to explain. “I ‘ave always spoke in French, Y/N, even all z’e way back in z’e ages, but wiz’ z’e charmed neck-chocker z’at Faz’er ‘ad given moi, eet changes v’atever I say into English. Eet was z’e easiest way I could communicate z’an spend years of learning English.”

With her eyes squinted in confusion, Y/N mumbled “I don’t understand…?” because she didn’t because one, Daxellion’s English is really, like _really_ bad, and two, she doesn’t get why he did what he did.

“V’at my dear son meant to say, Y/N,” Olympia, as she inspect her nails to hide the grin on her face, answers “iz zat ‘e iz too lazy to actually learn a different language so ‘e cheated instead.”

Everyone went silent but Severus, who hasn’t said a single syllable since his entrance, shocked each when they heard a snort coming from him. Dax redden at this, obviously embarrassed. Y/N wailed with laughter then, which her grandparents’ followed. Drums can’t help his small chuckles too but he keep it quiet in hope not to interrupt the Masters’ conversation with the guests.

“C'était l'idée de Père, tu sais!” It _was Father’s idea, you know!_ Dax tried to defend himself, crossing his arms and puff his cheeks, totally out-of-character of him.

And Alfonso smugly countered “But it was you who asked for such item, mijo!”

Y/N didn’t really expect her Christmas this year to be like this. She felt great exuberant that it’s overflowing in her chest. But she frowns when a thought came in mind. “But wait…” she muttered loud enough for her grandparents to hear. They calm their chuckles to hear what Y/N was about to say. “You schooled in Hogwarts, yeah? Why there? Dane said that France has a magical school of its own witches and wizard. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was it?”

Dax nodded.

Y/N rubs her chin, trying her best to understand the information given to her “How come…? How come you were enrolled there then if you could have taken your education in Beauxbatons?”

Getting that his son wanted him to explain that part by how Dax threw him a look, Alfonso simply inserted that “I was the one who enrolled him there.”

Y/N look at Alfonso’s portrait, asking “Again, how come is that?”

“Tradition, dearie,” Alfonso sighed, a bit tad but was still smiling, and looked at his granddaughter in the eye, “I may have not approved to some, stopped doing a few of it, but I have full respect for the family’s traditions, Y/N, and will be encouraging them to every descendant of the family. Do know that every Reid had taken shelter under the roof of Hogwarts. It was our belief that our magic can be harnessed more there since Hogwarts is known to be close to _the_ source.”

And for some reason, hearing that, Y/N recount the woman of her dreams and find the puzzles fitting. She nodded in understanding then. “I see… makes quite a sense now.” She got more into her thinking and spoke one out loud, “Oh, but what about Dane?”

“Danielle?” Olympia repeated, “Ah, z’inking ‘ow come she doesn’t go to Hogwarts like you, hmm?” Y/N nodded at her Grand-mère.

“Dane’s… she’s a very unique girl.” Alfonso begins, and with years of practiced, was able to suppress his Spanish tongue, “But she quite a rebellious one too. So, when I told her my desire for her to go to Hogwarts, she refuses and wished to attend somewhere else. In the end she picked Beauxbatons.”

Y/N was about to pop another question but a deep, hoarse voice finally joins in, saying “Do pardon me, Mrs. and Mr. Reid,” Severus Snape glances upon the portrait, “but perhaps we can start discussing what I was brought here for? Headmaster Dumbledore will be soon alarmed of my absence in the school.”

“Ah, sí, sí,” Alfonso looked at the man a bit apologetic before glancing at his granddaughter, “Y/N, dear, have you met Severus Snape?”

“Yes,” Y/N slowly nodded before reporting “he… he’s my Professor at Potion, Grand-père.”

“Wonderful,” Alfonso sounding approving as he nods, “but I reckon you don’t understand why he is here with us, sí?”

Y/N nodded, now eyeing the Potion Master, surely that everyone can see that she’s nervous to speak.

“Well, mon ange, ze tru’z iz,” Dax calls before claiming, “Severus iz your Godfather.”

…

… ‘ _What?_ ’ …

’ _Did I –_ ’ …

… ‘ _Did I hear **my uncle** right just now?_ ’

Y/N blinks twice, and another, and slowly blinked again. “Haha, I think I just heard you say Professor Snape is my _Godfather,_ man my ears must have ranged and blurred everything.”

“Y/N…” Dax called, face stoic, “He _is_.”

Y/N meets the dark pair of orbs that belong to her Professor, searching for some hint of lie or perhaps a sign that what her uncle have said had been simply a joke. But Severus returned her stare like always, neutral…waiting, “ _What?!_ ” she burst. “Vous plaisantez, non? Droite?!” _You’re kidding, right? Right?!_

“Ma petite, respire profondément.” _My little one, breathe deeply._ Olympia instructed, knowing well that Y/N is deeply shocked to realize she’s screaming again. It took several round of deep breath for Y/N to return to her calm. But her jerking hand and flicking red shade on her hair disappearing and appearing says that the girl was going through so much to take the report lightly.

“I’m okay,” Y/N breathes out, “I’m okay. I’m –I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have shouted all the sudden.” Y/N stared at her uncle. “But are you serious?”

With a shit-eating grin, Dax pointed at the man beside him and insert “No, he’s _Severus_.” jokingly. No one laughs except him, but Dax bawled happily at his success to finally joke his old teaser for his friend once again.

“Please don’t ever do that again.” Shockingly, both Y/N and Severus input this at the same time, clearly disappointed at the mewling Frenchman.

“Umm…” Y/N hums to alert them that she’s still ongoing, still full of unanswered questions. “I’m not really against this but how? Why say this now? Why are you here _now_?”

 Daxellion opens his mouth to explain but Snape held his hand up to dictated for him to be silent. “Miss L/N,” Y/N appreciates how the man called him –not Reid, she doesn’t feel like a Reid –“In such _fortunate_ event, your uncle and I had been… acquaintance since our 4th year on Hogwarts. I’ve been well told of what life he has, the expectation, the dreams and hopes, all truth and I’ve …” Snape spare Dax a glance before returning to face Y/N, “done the vice versa.”

“You can just say z’at we’re friends, Sevy.” Daxellion snickered.

“Silence you mutt-head.” scold the Potion Master.

‘ _This night is getting weirder and weirder.’_ thought Y/N as she chuckled at the two. ‘ _If anyone told me months ago that I’ll be standing somewhere in a castle with my grandparents with me and my uncle saying that he’s **friends** with **the** Severus Snape… I could have appointed myself with a therapist again.’_

“As I was saying,” Severus interrupted her thoughts, “Daxellion had trusted me enough to plea your mother, Megan, to give such responsibilities to me after you were born.”

“And you’ve agreed … right? That it wasn’t forced in you?” Y/N asked, still in disbelief.

Severus looked away but Y/N saw that glint in those dark eyes. “Yes. And we’re only saying this to you now because it’s only been the first chance that we’ve got.”

“Understandable.” Y/N can imagine her uncle suddenly introducing a stranger, a man that will looked so scary for first expression, as her Godfather would probably end in a disaster. She smiles at the thought of Severus as her Godfather… as a family.

“I would like to hug you right now.” Y/N inserted, “But I got this feeling that it isn’t your thing, Professor…”

Severus nods, “Hmm.”

“So…” Y/N trailed off, eyes beaming, “Does this mean I have a permit to call you Sevy too?”

Dax belted with laughter again while else Y/N just looks stoic, too serious. Severus only glared at her but there was a hint of smile somewhere in there.

“Ahem.” Alfonso interrupted. “Perhaps we can continue on with the next matter?”

“Oh hush you, mon chou, let z’em be.” Olympia intimates, “We ‘ave all z’e time in z’e world. And eet’ll be such rare time for z’eir next reunion after all.”

“Even so, Mr. Reid is right.” insisted Severus while Y/N internally groans.

 _‘Oh no, there’s gonna be more… I can’t handle more._ ’

And as if hearing her thoughts, Olympia remarks “But we shall talk about eet tomorrow.”

“What?” Alfonso, along with Dax, claimed.

Alfonso was about to insist again, “But dear –” yet he was cut off.

With gritted teeth, the woman repeated “We _shall_ talk about it _tomorrow_.” sounding more as if she’s commanding it now.

Everyone was smart enough not to go against the woman’s instruction.

“Severus, do you think you can stay here for tonight? I’d like to discuss something with you.” Alfonso instead proposed.

Severus, a bit uncertain yet nevertheless, agreed to the man’s request, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn’t question him much after. Dax took his cue to escort his niece out but before Y/N step out of the room, both of his parents called out for Y/N. “Joyeux Noël, notre petit ange!” _Merry Christmas, our little angel!_ Alfonso and Olympia both bid lovingly at their granddaughter while Olympia waving her goodbye.

Y/N beams them a smile too, nodding, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Grand-mère, Grand-père!” and then, she send a little wave for both at them and Severus too.

Calling Drums, Dax ordered the elf to Apparate them outside the castle.

* * *

 

“They’re here.” Luis alerted Adele, who had insisted that she waited with him until the return of Daxellion with Y/N. Dane had retired while sharing a room with Nick –with separated beds, mind you –and the Delacour sisters shared a room with two beds as well but Fleur had predicted that her little sister will be insisting to share the same bed so she reported that if anyone was needing it, the offer of sharing the room with someone else stands.

Adele rushes to the door, just when Dax was about to knock himself, and saw who lay peacefully in the Alpha’s arms. Adele’s mind quickly think of the worse but Dax, seeing her worried eyes, mumbled “Elle va bien, juste endormi.” _She’s fine, just asleep._ Softly as he can, hoping not to wake his niece.

Adele inspects Y/N and saw the calm heaving of her chest, it was only then Adele let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding until now. “Donne-moi, je la mettrai au lit.” _Give me her, I'll put her to bed._ So, Dax carefully pass Y/N into Adele’s arms and with a bit of small groan, she cling into Adele’s neck to be more comfortable, searching for warmth to hide from the winter cold. “Shh; eet iz alright, dearie, eet iz just me, auntie Del.” shush the woman as she headed to the stairs.

Dax watches the woman’s figure disappear as she ascends from the stairs. He then slump tiredly to the nearest seat he can find and breathe a relief. Y/N, who had been tired before they left the Reid’s Castle, had fallen asleep while still riding Seo as they return to the town, the rocking of their journey may have been enough to put her to sleep.

There’s so many thing to think of.

“So…” after a moment of silence, Luis took the chance to start “What happened?” he interrogates but had only met with more silence. “Dax?” he tried again but the only respond he got was snores. Luis couldn’t help but snort and roll his eyes, realizing that the man had fallen asleep while still in a sitting position but stood up anyways to search for Alexandre so that he can borrow an extra blanket and pillow for the Alpha to use.

Upstairs, Adele had knock on the Delacour sisters’ room. “Mlle Delacour, c'est moi, Adele. Je suis désolé de vous réveiller si je l'ai fait mais pouvez-vous ouvrir la porte?” _Miss Delacour, it's me, Adele. I'm sorry to wake you up if I did but can you open the door?_

It was Fleur who answered, still wide awake. “Yes?” she interrogate, sounding a bit annoyed that her peace was interrupted before setting her blue eyes down to who was sleeping in the woman’s had. “Oh.” She quickly steps aside to let Adele in. Fleur watches the woman take care of Y/N, taking off her coat and boots before tucking her in after Adele was sure that Y/N will be sleeping comfortably. As the woman stands up from the bed, Fleur murmur “Est-ce qu'elle va bien?” _Is she alright?_

“Oh, oui, oui,” _Oh, yes, yes._ Adele nodded. “Y/N s'était simplement endormie sur le chemin du retour avec Daxellion, semble-t-il. Je pense qu'elle s'est trop fatiguée.” _Y/N had simply fallen asleep on her way back with Daxellion, it seems. I reckon that she got tired too much._

Fleur’s eyes land back to the sleeping form on the other bed a few feet away from a sleeping Gabrielle. “I see…”

Making a beeline to the door, Adele bid the French girl with a whisper of “Eh bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer aussi Mlle Delacour, bonne nuit.” _Well then, I will leave you to rest too Miss Delacour, goodnight._

Fleur return the bidding with a soft “Bonne nuit aussi, Madam.” as she watches Adele leave for the stairs. She closes the door slowly, not wanting to alert both of the sleeping angels. She head back to the bed she shares with Gabrielle then and sat down to the edge of it before gazing into the depth of the night by the open window. No moon tonight. As she felt a tear falls in her right eye, Fleur whispered “Joyeux Noël,” _Merry Christmas_. And Fleur can’t help but sob as she called “Papa, Maman.”

A groan and a call “Fleur?” from Gabrielle struck her awake from her thought and she quickly wipe the tear in her eyes before looking over her shoulder to check on her sister. Thank God Gabrielle still had her eyes closed.

Fleur held Gabrielle’s searching hand to assure her little sister that “Je suis juste ici, Gabby.” _I’m right here, Gabby._ This clearly made her sister’s frown goes away as she drifts back into sleep. Fleur’s gaze returns to the window, longingly, hoping that her parents will be safe as she can be tonight. She sighs and returns to lie beside Gabrielle, lying by her side to face her, with a thought of ‘ _Another sleepless night.’_

In the other bed, Y/N laid half-asleep but vivid enough to remember the whispers of Fleur’s wishes tomorrow morning.

* * *

 

“It needs a pinch of salt, add some.”

“Ey? But it doesn’t say here that it needs salt at all.”

Stirring the meaty onion soups that Alexandre was cooking on the stockpot, Y/N insisted that “The recipe is a bull; they don’t always bring out the best.” Before taking another pinch of salt and poured it into the pot. She stirs it more again. “Now, try it for yourself.”

Alexandre, with his lips pursed, take a sample the soup and take a sip. “Hmm,” he tries to compare it then and finally look at Y/N in surprise. “Oh wow. You’re getting better at cooking, Y/N, maybe even _way_ better than me!” He laughed.

Y/N shrugs, “I’m just a bit used to it and I like cooking for everyone anyways, I’m bound to get better.” before covering the pot to let it boil on its own –to soften the beef more –and handing the 27 years old immigrate the spatula.

She returns inspecting the other dishes that were heating up and take some sample to judge if it tasted the way she liked. The Reo’s Simba bar was close for now and it will be until mid-afternoon. She checked the place and it had been such a mess, the Christmas Evening event had been a little out of control it seems since there are a lot of broken bottles and few of the furniture were wreaked.

But there was no rush, it’s expected. And surprisingly, Y/N liked how quiet it is at the moment.

Alexandre continue to ask Y/N for advice on her cooking experience and once it a while, Y/N can hear him muttering “Dang it, an 11 years old is obviously better at cooking than me!” in a small whining voice.

This was how Fleur saw them. Fleur was a bit dumbfound to see Y/N on the kitchen with the 4’11 height guy and hear her scolding him for almost burning whatever it was on the cooker. Her presence hasn’t yet alarmed them and this gives her a chance to watch Y/N closely. She was a natural. She moved expertly, cutting fast enough that Fleur thought she’d cut her finger on the way.

‘ _Everything she does always seem to come natural to her…’_ Fleur figured as she begun recounting the ice-skating they’ve done yesterday morning.

But, while she stared quite awestruck, she was caught standing still by Adele, who just climbed down the stairs. “Bonjour, Missus.” She greeted the blonde Veela, startled her on her sudden appearance, and surveys what caught Fleur’s full interest. “Ah, toute une surprise n'est-ce pas?” _Ah, quite a surprise is it not?_ Adele chuckled, speaking lowly so that the two making a ruckus on the kitchen wouldn’t hear.

Fleur cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed. “Eh bien, oui, pour une si petite fille, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont elle semble connaître ses affaires.” _Well, yes, for such a little girl, I cannot help but admire the way she seems to know her stuff._

Adele chuckled, finding the fact that Y/N had manage to smack Alexandre in the head quite entertaining. “Hah!” she shook her head at the display and look at the fair maiden watching along with her. Adele whispers “Vous seriez plus surpris d'apprendre qu'elle est autodidacte.” _You’d be surprise more to learn that she’s self-taught._

And it did make the predicted reaction from Fleur when she gasps “Eh?”

Adele nodded to confirm her words, eyes haven’t left Fleur’s widen ones as she inform that “Y/N a vécu beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle était jeune…” _Y/N experienced many things since she was young…_ Adele eye’s linger away to glance on the kitchen, only to see Y/N’s back still facing their way, unaware. Adele stops, thinking over if she should or not. “Eet gave ‘er no choice but to stand up for ‘erself… wiz’ no one to lean on.”

Fleur didn’t want to cross the line by asking what happens and simply pondered “Didn’t she mention anyz’ing…?”

“Non,” _No._ Adele shook her head sadly at the remembrance. “She did not.” And she let out a small bitter laugh, muttering “Curse z’eir Reid bloodline, always keeping z’ings for z’emselves.” A sigh, “V’en we _did_ found out about eet, z’ere were noz’ing else z’at could be done but pray. Now ‘ere she stands, growing up a bit earlier z’an v’at iz expected of ‘er.”

“I…” Fleur eyes then left Adele chestnut pair and it watches Y/N carefully than before. The girl was standing on a tool to be able stir whatever was that’s making that delicious smell. “I ‘ave no idea –I didn’t z’ought –”

“Hmm, ça ne ressemble pas à ça?” _it doesn't look like it yeah?_ Adele then patted Fleur’s shoulder before giving it a squeeze. “N'insistez pas, je voulais juste vous dire que ... pour une raison quelconque. J'ai l'impression que c'est un must pour vous de savoir. Peut-être pour vous faire savoir que ça n'a pas l'air.” _Don’t stress it, I just wanted to tell you that… for some reason. I feel like it’s a-must for you to know. Maybe to make you know that it doesn't look as it seems._

Puzzled, Fleur glance to the woman with a slight frown, “I don’t understand…?”

Adele laughed –loud enough to interrupt Alexandre and Y/N’s conversation –before stating “Eh bien, honnêtement, quand il s'agit d'elle, personne ne semble l'avoir non plus, alors je dirais que vous y allez et que vous vous installez, d'après la façon dont les choses se passent, le petit déjeuner sera servi assez tôt.” _Well, honestly, when it comes to her, no one seems to have it either, so I would say you go there and you settle down, by the way things is going, breakfast will be served rather early._

“Oh –okay,” Fleur nodded, “Merci Madam.” _Thank you, Madame._

“No problem, Missus. V’ere iz your petite soeur, by z’e way?”

“At z’e shower at z’e moment.” informed Fleur.

Adele nodded slightly, “Okay. Now if you’ll excuse me, I ‘ave to ‘elp and keep an eye on z’ose two before z‘e kitchen explodes.” Adele gave the French girl a little wave before making a beeline to the kitchen when Y/N was letting Alexandre take a sample of what they were cooking.

Fleur sat down to the dining table and survey the surrounding a bit, the place was a mess because of the celebration from last night. Despite the Silencing Charm she put on their room, Fleur can feel the vibration of last night cheers and dance, the sound wave of the music. And though, it wasn’t much of a bother, it still kept her all night long.

Y/N heard Adele enter the kitchen and she beams a smile as she glance over her shoulder, “Oh, auntie Del, bonjour!”

“Bonjour.” waved Alexandre.

“Bonjour.” greeted Adele before placing a kiss on Y/N’s forehead. “V’at iz eet z’at you’re making?” she asked as she grab an apron to use.

“Meaty onion soup, a coq au vin with Alex because he insisted we do something with the wine over there, some thyme and garlic baked camembert on the side and some beef bourguignon. The bouillabaisse will be done soon enough too.” stated Y/N. “Alex put a lot of pepper on it by mistake.”

“Hey,” gasp the man and huffed “for the record they look the same as paprika!”

“This is your kitchen…” Y/N trailed off, looking at Alexandre with squinted eyes. “How come you cannot tell them apart?”

Adele thrown her head back and laughed joyously at the two’s silly argument before a thought come in mind, “Oh, ‘ave z’e two of you ‘ad seen Daxellion z’is morning? Luis said ‘e was already gone from z’e couch v’en ‘e came down to check on z’e man.”

“I did.” informed Y/N –since she did wake  up in the break of dawn –while Alexandre shook his head no, and by how the girl’s sounded, Adele can imagine her grinning, “He just got something to fetch for me.”

                  


	26. Reid's Castle

**Chapter 26**

“Well, well, well, look what we have here.” grinned Mel Sivan as she lean into the frame of her doorway. “Wha’dya want, Dax-de-box?” Mel, sweaty and brooding a specific scent that Dax will not ask what, flexed her crossed arms as she interrogate the man standing in the front door of the house she shared with her wife, Liza.

With a gulp –because Mel, with her black hair ombre with lilac color and deep set of raven eyes, never failed to intimidate him despite being a complete Muggle –Dax inquired “I… may I speak wi’z Liza for a moment?” as he stood there, awkwardly.

Mel pouted upon realizing that her day-off with her wife was going to be interrupted and simply rolled her eyes at the man. Dax was in the same height at her but Mel can admit he was more muscled out despite her years of body building. Curse his lycanthropy and his puppy eyes.

Mel Sivan was an international Olympian player back in the days –she still is to be honest. She’s a body builder and martial art professional since she enjoyed physical activities such as those. And to make it more enjoyable she joined the Olympian to prove her mother wrong about a ‘woman’ not being fit to such sport-job, that and it was her dream to win most of the games like her father did before Death took him away.

But she put that career on pause to be with Liza and simply entertain herself with singing while her wife’s profession to be a music expert goes on. She met Liza no more than 4 years ago after she met this mutt that had saved her from a wizard –a ‘stick-holding people’ as Mel would call them. She was injured and needed aids and what’s better was Liza was the best medic nearby.

In the end, she ends up being the Veela’s mate.

“Hey, babe,” Mel shouted for Liza on the second floor, “be decent, Daxellion is here for you!”  

Flushed, Dax cleared his throat as Mel opens the door wide for him to enter –the smell was stronger now and by how Mel wiggling her eyebrow knowingly at him, he was right about what ‘activity’ was going on before he arrived. He coughs with his cheeks a bit red.

Mel led him to the lounge room and offered him a seat before asking if he wanted something to drink, “I wouldn’t mind a glass of water.” he stated and Mel nodded to bring the guest’s request and to get some snack on her way to the kitchen.

Liza joins him a moment after, showered and well dress with a green draped shirt and white flared pants. “Daxellion, bonjour.” she greeted, kissing him in both cheeks too.

“Bonjour, Liza, I apologize for… interrupting you two on your… well.”

“Hah, oh Dax, you know well enough v’at we do around ‘ere, you should’ve known.” chuckled the woman with flawless curled redhead and smoky black eyes, sounding teasing and it didn’t failed to make the man flushed at the bluntness. Liza laughed. “But anyways, v’at brought you ‘ere in z’is fine day?” she inquired, sitting down across Dax to face him. “Will Y/N be joining us soon?”

“Oh no…” Dax shook his head and explain “She actually send me ‘ere.” as he sat back down.

Taken back by that, Liza tilted her head, pondering “V’y iz z’at?”

“Well…” he coughs, “She wanted to ask, since you are in z’e Veela Clan, if you know z’e whereabouts of z’e Delacour.”

Liza squint her eyes suspiciously. “…And Y/N knows about eet? Z’at I am a Veela?” she interrogate in surprise.

“Well, she figured.” Dax looked smug and proud. “V’en I told her z’at z’e descendent of z’e Delacour are a quarter-Veela, she just… told me to ask _you_ about z’eir family and location and, if you do know, for me to retrieve z’em. I reckon z’at she may ‘ave compared you to z’e two and somehow connected z’e lines.”

Liza gapes at that. She knew that Y/N was a very witty one but to just point out her identify by a mere information was impressive for a young girl as Y/N is. “Well, z’at iz quite…” Liza wanted to say amazing, unpredicted, unbelievable but Mel had decided to rejoin them in the lounge room at the very moment she open her mouth again.

“ _Very_ Sherlock of her.” and that single comment from Mel say it all. Liza, getting what had been said, giggles but nodded in agreement while Dax grin sheepish at the two of them. Mel took a sit next to her wife after placing the glass of water in front of Daxellion and the pastries that both of them made yesterday, “Didn’t think she’ll be smart to get that right at first try.” Mel commented more. “I didn’t even realize you guys are freaking magic until you told me.”

“Oui, and you didn’t even move for an hour!” Dax inserted, howling at the remembrance, before informing “Mon ange just found out just z’is dawn. She also busted me and z’e pack about being werewolves too.”

“She did?” inquired Liza, surprise again.

“Oui,” nodded Dax, “I guess since she’s now studying in Hogwarts, she’s becoming aware of many z’ings. Eet’s doing ‘er good.” He sighs, “Eet _iz_ doing ‘er _very_ good.”

“Oh my, I didn’t know.” Liza gasps, “She’s officially a witch?”

“Ouaip, and I got z’e feeling z’at –”

“She’s hella gonna rule the world.” Mel implied then, cutting the man off. Dax laughed along with her and Liza joins in by giggling as she reaches out to take one of the pastries.

As she takes a bite of it, a thought came in mind that she had to ask “Daxellion, do your parents know about z’is?”

“About v’at?” pondered the werewolves as he finish the glass of water. “Y/N?” and he got a nod from the woman while Mel simply watches curious, mouth full of baked goods. He sighs, “I’m afraid z’ey do, Liza… and seeing ‘ow faz’er ‘ad ask for Severus to mentor ‘er v’ile in school, eet safe to say z’at my little girl…as Mel ‘ere said, iz _hella_ going to rule.”

The Veela’s mouth was a bit agape to hear it and she trailed off, “You mean…?”

Dax nodded, “Z’e Reid Castle ‘as finally found eet’s oz’er ‘eir.”

It was quiet then as the Veela taking the information in, her wife looking back and forth between her and the man in question while Dax had glance over the window, eyes dictating that he had begin to dwell in his thoughts.

“But she iz so young…” mutter Liza as she begin to nip the nail of her thumb.

Snapping out of it, Dax counters “Do not worry, faz’er ‘ad once told me z’at z’e ‘eirs are to be crowned v’en z’ey are ready and since Y/N knew noz’ing about ‘ow to rule yet, I’m sure she’ll ‘ave to be… maybe18 years old and above until z’e Holy Grail agrees to crown her as Empress.”

Liza sighs and nodded, yet deep in her feels like that wasn’t going to be the case but she didn’t voice this and simply throw her worried wife a smile and a kiss on the cheek as her other hand caress the spot after. “Well,” started Liza, deciding that it was best to change the subject, “I actually know v’ere z’ey are, z’e Delacour iz somev’ere in Belgium and if you’re lucky, you may able to catch z’em z’ere if z’ey ‘aven’t left just yet.”

* * *

 

**“** _Dearest Hermione;_

_Yes, I’m doing well too. I’m in France at the moment ever since my uncle had retrieved us from Britain. We quickly arrive at the night of 24 th of December quicker than before (since my uncle was just hiding his identity as a wizard, we had to use airplanes), we travelled via Portkey! Did you know the existent of it? It’s fascinating, a quick –but not so swift – transportation. Also, I’ve meet an elf who side-Apparate me! It 1was so dizzying and almost got me sick._

_Actually, Nathan is in America with his family, you could have seen his face –just so excited about the trip. And believe it or not, Nick Price is with me here instead. It’s less lonely with him tagging along, and he seems to enjoy the company of my friends and family, especially the Haworth triplets._

_Long story short, I’m neighbored with his mum after all this time and my parents and I –with Nathan –had just return from the mall when Nick’s dad and Alice, his mother, were arguing about where Nick can stay in the Holiday. In the end, my parents welcome him in our home. And since that both of my parents are busy until after New Year, I tagged Nick along with me._

_I do hope that you three are doing alright there in Hogwarts –I’ve heard the rumors Hermione, I know what happened last year about the Troll. Professor McGonagall shared a few of it; she called you three “Magnetic” when causing something as that. So, I hope no troubles there._

_Did you fancy my gifts? I couldn’t think of anything else fitting and I wanted to share some interest with you. What did you think about them? I wanna know if you like it so I could give you the second volume if you wish._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Y/N L/N_ **”**

“And…” Y/N then signs the parchment, “done!” She put down her quill then with exhausted hand. She’s been writing letters the whole afternoon after Nagel and Ordeal arrived with letters and few gift from everyone. Thankfully the items had been casted a Feather-light charm on so the owls weren’t truly wasted when they came through the window after their long-term flights around.

Y/N was just knitting her gift for her Professor when the owls arrived and she quickly let them rest and fed, thanking Nagel and Ordeal with gratitude for bringing the sends ones to her in a perfect shape.

She wrote letter for Luna, the Nelson sisters, Anya, Tiff, Professor McGonagall, Nathan and now she finished the one for Hermione. But she won’t be sending them until tomorrow in hope not to take the two owl’s service for granted, they needed rest –both deserved that luxury. Y/N let the owls rest on her bed then with Pixie curled against them.

Y/N, seeing she was done, survey the things she’s been given. Luna gave her a pair of large spectacles owl-like glasses –Spectrespecs she called them. It was an amusing item, said to make the Wrackspurt –which Luna had said to be invisible creatures that floated through one’s ears, making their brain fuzzy –to be easily seen.

She wishes to try this very soon in favor of doing just what Luna had request. She said that her father needed some feedbacks upon it and Y/N’s willing to provide later on after she come backs to Hogwarts.

Now, from Mia was a letter of explanation that says;

**“** _Dear N/N;_

_I’ve missed you so much! It’s been months after I’ve last seen you. Ella says you keep asking where I’ve been and that’s really sweet, I never really thought you’d think of me while I was away. I’ve always think about you too, it tend to get boring sometimes here at home but the thought of you always let me pass the time._

_Oh, and about that, it was all sudden actually. My family had this case of which we needed to disassociate ourselves away from everybody for a few weeks. It’s weird, I know, but… family tradition, right?_

_You wouldn’t know –wait, I mean that it would be just confusing for you to understand. I wasn’t saying that in any offensive way, Y/N! I’m sorry. Oh and thank you for the shampoos, I’ve been using them since, just so you know._

_Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to gather any gift worthy of you but I promise to give you one on our way back to school! I hope you won’t get mad._

_Love,_

_Mia Nelson_ **”**

And Y/N found herself smiling as she finishes reading the letter. Mia was adorable really and the way the words were written sounded as if it wasn’t truly a letter but was Mia herself rambling. And she harbor no ill-will at all, Y/N appreciates that Mia manage to write her a letter either way.

Ella’s was a bit surprising, seeing how well-written it was, that and it was longer than she expected. Ella’s writing wasn’t messy –like Mia’s but it was readable enough –but had been elegantly written down, she never seen such format before.

**“** _My dear sweet Y/N;_

_Hey little Siren! Gee, I miss you so much babe! Gah never thought that the Christmas Holiday could get this dreading –and **boooring** –in here this year. I hope yours is better. Ma had been raging on me, you know, since I came back. She’s already talking about marriage and whatnot but I wasn’t really listening that much to her. She means well but dang that woman, she’s more excited about such bond than me. And no worries though, I don’t think any weddings will happen any soon._

_Man, I wanna get out of here! Ma gets like that when our Pop’s away and thank Merlin, he’ll be back home tomorrow so Ma’s gonna back away from me until the end of the Holiday. Pop’s not ready to let his babies go apparently._

_Oh and how are you? You’ve mention you’re at France with your uncle, how is there? Can you see the_ _Eiffel Tower in where you’re staying? Is it beautiful as everyone says it does? How magical? –Hah, this whole saps things are getting into me. It’s because some of my cousin took vacation in there and they haven’t shut up about it while in the dinner._

_Oh, also did you know that there’s this rumor that said that the Eiffel Tower is charmed place so that when you confess your love to someone, they’d immediately likes you back? I don’t know if that’s true or would it even works in the Muggle world but there’s some evidence that says it works to some. I’ve always wanted to go there myself; you’re so lucky Y/N._

_And wow, you’re French? How come you’ve never told me this? But yeah, I kinda guessed that when I heard you talking to Lo-lo back then, you had that accent with you sometimes too so I’ve been right this whole time, haha!_

_And ah, babe, thank you so much for the equipments! My parents never really thought of buying me these ever since I told them what type of job I wanted to pursue. They actually think it’s just gonna be a hobby or a phase that I’m in. “You’re too young to know what you want.” is what they said to me. You’re the only who can understands me, Y/N. I love you~_

_Gah, I wanna marry you for this, little Siren. Just so you wait, Y/N L/N, ‘cause soon your last name’s gonna be Nelson too!_

_Love, your un-irresistible soon to be spouse_

_El_ **”**

Y/N laughed at the older Hufflepuff’s promise and couldn’t help but shake her head in amusement. ‘ _Oh El, you never failed to make me laugh._ ’ She pondered, grateful to have a person like Ella in her life.

Y/N can admit, she misses her friends –Y/N smiled at that, thinking ‘ _To be able to call someone else that, it’s still feel a bit foreign in my tongue. No one else but Nathan had been my friend but now…’_ and she then sigh happily –back in Hogwarts but Y/N does enjoy spending her time with her uncle, Adele and Luis, Dane, Nick, Fleur and Gabrielle, and especially with her grandparents… and also her _Godfather_? Y/N still needs to progress the fact that Severus Snape is somehow related to her now.

Fixing the pile of letters –she made sure to separate the ones she wrote and the ones send to her –Y/N only then take notice of the box that Nagel handed to her back then. She has forgotten all about it after being busy with writing a respond to the letters. With it was a folded card that was secured into the red ribbon.

“ _Mum and I are sorry for not being with you again this year so I wanted to give you this. Your Grand-mère gave it to me when I was in your age; I thought it’s time to past it on. She’ll be happy if you take care of it. We love you, Y/N, Merry Christmas, from mum and mummy.”_

Y/N didn’t hesitate to quickly unwraps the box in the mention of her grandmother and had gasp loudly upon seeing what was inside. A locket! Y/N never received a locket before nor did she ever see this with her mother, Megan. Its chain was silver –‘ _Typical, really. It’s expected even.’_ Y/N chuckled a bit _–_ and in between the feathery shape was a crest made of ruby, shaped like a dragon head, and it was rounded.

“Wicked…” She breathes out, mesmerized by the beauty of the locket, and as she take a hold of it, electricity made her flinch away. But perhaps it wasn’t what she thought it was since the tip of her index finger started bleeding and a drop of it had fallen down to the locket by mistake.

When she was about to grab it again to clean away the blood, it was sucked into the crest and the ruby begins to glow a subtle red, “Wha…whoa!” and startled, Y/N stood from her seat and back away, uncertain what will happen next. She stood firm, prepared with her own wand, as she continue to watch the floating pendant closely.

It levitate by itself as it continues to shine but a sound, faint but Y/N can describe it as a roar of some sort, rang in her ears before it falls back into the table with a crack. Still poised with her wand, Y/N takes careful steps closer back to table to inspect the necklace and there she saw the locket opened, showing two tiny portrait.

A picture of Lilith and Megan beaming a smile and waving… it’s moving. Below those two portraits were a golden lining that says ‘ _Meminerunt omnia amantes_.’ And in Y/N’s mind, it looked like a bit Latin.

“What… how?” Y/N questioned instead but the photo only shows her mothers’ smiling at her, still moving, they wave their hello when Y/N tested “H-hello?” Her jaw decided to drop as she dwells into her thoughts, eyes never leaving the two woman portrait in the locket. “C-can you understand me?”

Both nodded, still smiling.

Y/N gasps “Mon Dieu! You two really can! This is amazing!” and filled with this wonder, Y/N questioned “Can you talk back?” but had been unfortunate when the two women shook their head altogether again. “I- I see, but still, this is quite wicked, is it not?”

Y/N knew how the magical portraits work, Hogwarts full of them after all, she had asked Professor McGonagall about them. The woman explained that such existent of the portrait are only painted after ones death and that the memories of whoever had been painted as been casted into the portraits so that they can forever be alive yet not physically.

Yet Y/N wonders how her mothers’ –whom she knows are alive and well –are in the tiny portraits of the pendant her mother had given her. Had it been her blood? Perhaps the amulet had sucked it in and magically painted the ones she loved the most. Y/N cannot be so sure but everything had been possible now that she knows magic.

“I miss you guys.” Her tiny voice whispered the truth that had been building in her hearth. Despite her adventure and discovery of the true harness of magic, Y/N missed waking in the morning, making breakfast with Megan and waking Lilith up to get her ready to work, then to share a peaceful breakfast with them and get to school with Nathan knowing she’ll go home with her mothers’ waiting to ask her how her day had been.

She loves Hogwarts but the sacrifice that Y/N had to give to stay there was to be dreadfully distance to the couple. Y/N’s eyes got teary then as repeatedly chanted “I really, really miss you guys.” And the two women reflect sadness in their eyes as they feel the glum in Y/N’s heart. Her teary eyes finally fall into her cheeks and without noticed, it falls directly into the heart of the locket. She whispers “I love you, so much.”

And then there was another glow and the foreign words begin to shamble, rearrange. “Lovers remember all.” and as it continues to flash, something came out of the locket, a hologram or some sort, and it drew a… map?

Y/N couldn’t understand but was the locket showing her the way? _To where_ is truly the question but as Y/N study the map, which seem to look like the world-map itself –and there was a green dot, somewhere in France, and a red dot somewhere in London…

‘ _Home…’_ Y/N realized as an arrow-like begins to point her direction. ‘ _It’s showing me the way back home!’_

But before Y/N could further investigate, there were rushed footsteps nearing so she quickly take grasp on the levitating locket and closed it, the hologram disappearing like a smoke. Without knocking, the cupper boy busted through the door with a yell, startling Y/N. His hair was shambled as always, Nick refuses to comb it after all, and there was panic in his eyes.

“AAHHH…!” Y/N screamed and her instincts made her hide the pendent behind her as she turned and face the intruder. The boy was too alarmed to put attention to any suspiciousness that Y/N was hiding. Composing herself, Y/N interrogates “Nick? Hey, w-what’s wrong?”

Gathering himself, Nick opens his mouth to alert the girl but he just couldn’t find his voice. Stuck in a state of shock, Nick gapes like a fish in the door way until a shadow overcomes his. Nick shivers, knowing well enough his instinct wasn’t wrong. _‘He’s here._ ’

Y/N was surprise too but a smile quickly takes over her face as she greeted, “Professor Snape!”

Nick tries to move away, to run, to escape, but a hand took a hold of his shoulder and gave a squeeze tight enough to hurt, maybe even break his bones. Nick slowly turns his head to look up to the Potion Master, only to see that sneer that weakens his knees and silent promises that says that if ever this Holiday had gone away, he’ll be receiving his daily reminder of what he had done with the Weasley twin’s dare.

I mean, come on, the man did make him scrub the whole boys’ dormitory with his bare hands without magic to lean on. Nick couldn’t write a thing after that! He wanted revenge, a way to get back to this greasy man. But of course, despite not being caught, it had been a mistake.

Before Nick had board the Hogwarts Express, he unfortunately had to bump into the Potion Master and had the Weasley Twin, who he was talking to, accidentally inform the man about their little scheme.

He may have been saved when he hurried to the train but Nick knew he was doomed when he returned but can avoid any confrontation if he simply gets out of man’s radar whenever until the end of the ear. Well… that’s what he expected what would happen. That way, he may not even face any consequences. Not today too, he hopes.

“Why are you… why are you here?” Y/N questioned the Professor, still hiding the strange pendant behind her. Y/N noticed Nick’s tense posture and those eyes that are darting around the place in search for an escape. She decided to let that be after she thrown the boy a suspicious look.

“Your grandfather had asked me to escort you back to the castle, Miss L/N. He has some issues that need to be discussed.” The head of the Slytherin house inserted, still not letting go of Nick’s stiffed shoulder yet.

“Oh… Oh! O-okay, I –umm…” Y/N stammered, looking as if she needed to hurry. “B-but is it okay if I change first, I-I don’t feel like walking around still in my pyjamas.” She gave a nervous smile.

Nick tenses as the grip got tighter. “Make it quick.” said Severus and look down the Hufflepuff boy to bid “I’ll be seeing you soon Mister Price.” with a glare before going away.

When his footsteps were far and probably descending on the stairs, Nick leans into the frame of the door weakly and gave a long, relief sigh as his knees gave up. Thank Merlin’s beard that Professor Snape hadn’t kill him in the spot. Nick is surely now starting to regret the Ducklifors Jinx he had casted at the man’s wand by the Weasley twin’s bickering pressure.

Y/N small voice asked “A-are you okay?”

And without moving, eyes glued to the floor that he wishes that would swallow him now, Nick admitted that “I-I think,” he cleared his throat, “I think I just died a little bit, that’s all.”

“I’ll pray for you Nick Price.” commented Y/N empathically before she starts gathering some comfortable clothing and decided to change somewhere else since Nick was still slump on the floor, near in tears, and had no desire to move. She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before going.

* * *

 

Y/N hadn’t really _seen_ the castle the last time, she didn’t know that there was seven solid, round towers form a protective barrier all around the castle. That they were connected by high, narrowed walls made of polished gray stone with refined windows in rows generously around the walls, quite symmetry they are to be honest. It was like Hogwarts, a bit –there’s a sense of familiarity too –and its twin-gate was obviously made of yew wood, strong as stones, and there were frightening, human-size gargoyles as its guard.

Y/N gulps her fear.

Severus waits for her by the entrance as she take in the view but he gave an impatient call “Come along now.” to snap Y/N out of her trance. Y/N followed him, still have her jaw down. When they got inside, one thing was for sure. Despite the darkness that clouds the castle and the lack of life the halls seems to have, is that whoever lived in here really, like _really,_ really like clocks.

Walls were mainly occupied by running clocks, each one having different time zone.

They pass by several empty portraits, some artifacts framed safely, a door being banged yet Severus ignored it, and there was suddenly a growl that vibrates in the floor. It was deep and bone-shivering. Y/N felt a scared now. That sound was also animalistic, probably coming from someone – _something_ filled with animosity and it wasn’t near of being a pleasant sound.

“So…” she started, wanting to be distracted by the shivers of her spine.

Severus glance over his shoulder to dictated that he heard her.

“Your friends with uncle and are now my Godfather, huh?”

Y/N heard him mutter “Such fortunate.” and she chuckles a little at how his voice lacks any malice even with such sneering tone.

“Can you tell me a bit of a story? Of how you two met, I’ve been victimized by curiosity.” She pleads with a smile, happy to take the chance to have some civilization with Severus.

There was a frown in the man’s face when he once again glances over his shoulder to see Y/N tailing him with a shy smile. Severus did consider it for the lack of stopping the girl from asking for more.

“He saved me.” was his first statement after a moment of silent. Y/N perks when he started talking. “I was solemnly targeted by ignorant Gryffindors who think highly of themselves, but Daxellion had step in that one time and received the hexes that were meant for me.” Severus can admit he felt a bit grateful. “He and this Gryffindor girl… either of them wouldn’t really leave me alone.”

Y/N’s ears may have heard it wrong but when the greasy man mentions the ‘Gryffindor girl’, a hint of something – _mourning pain­_ , she felt it –was there. Y/N didn’t hesitate to open her mouth to ask the name of the girl but they’ve just entered a room then, the bedchamber.

It was the same one as before, where she woken up and met Drums for the first time. “What are we doing here?” she throws the question at the Potion Master, only for him to ignore it and head closer to the bed. On the bedside table was a small clock, this one wasn’t working it seems –broken even. But Severus took a hold of it and moved its arrow.

He points the small one to ‘2’ and time the minutes to ‘22’.

Y/N felt a burn in her right thigh as a loud click –almost sounding like a ‘ _bang!_ ’ really –was heard. There was a sudden movement not made by either of them but the castle –the room. The queen size bed lift itself with nothing support it and the floor below it were beginning to dissolve away and what took it place were levitating glass that formed stairs to be step on.

There was a slight glow leading to the depth of what she couldn’t see.

Y/N looked uncertain. Severus was not. The Potion Master gladly takes the lead that give Y/N no choice but to follow.  She was careful, not wanting to slip and let this be her end. Y/N felt the heat of her thigh still active. It was bearable but it still makes her feel bothered with its sudden awakening. She was careful not to groan out her pain but each step she takes makes it burn more. It was starting to really hurt.

They soon reach the cellar, it was dark at first. The glowing stairs weren’t enough but to make it more suspicious, torches suddenly appears and kindled blue flames light up that let Y/N inspect the stoned, empty corridors.

In the end of the hall was something… unexpected.

Y/N had let her imagine gone wild while she was just descending from the stairs, she thought of a dungeon filled with magical weapons that would be similar to the ones she sees in the movies, maybe she’d see someone standing on an open space that’s gonna give her something, a quest maybe or will give her a brief of history that would explain the castle.

She’d think of those things and hoping that it wouldn’t be too extreme.

She imagines those, you know… but the reality at the moment tells that in the end of the hall right there, right now, is a… clock, a freaking _giant_ **clock**. Her grandparents must really, _really_ like clocks around here. ‘ _I’m starting to think it’s like some type of an obsession._ ’

Severus paid that _thing_ no attention and simply continues on escorting Y/N to the study room, only looking over his shoulder to make sure that the little Hufflepuff was following. “W-umm –do you know what they wanted to tell me?”

“You’d know when we’re there, Miss L/N.” answered Severus, quickly dismissing any sign of continuing the conversation.

They’ve arrived to see Drums dusting off the shelves.

“Ah Missus,” a smile from the elf made Y/N quickly replace her frown, “it’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too, Drums.” Y/N beams at the elf before looking up to the portraits, only to see them empty. “Where’s Grand-père and Grand-mère?”

“Right here, dearie.”

The voice came from the doorway and Y/N turned to face whoever answered her. At first, Y/N thought she was seeing her uncle but she quickly pinpoint that it wasn’t Daxellion at all but her Grand-père instead. Seeing that her uncle would never wore a squire top-hat and a white tailcoat suit.

But of course that would be impossible! Her Grand-père is dead… well physically, but still dead!

Maybe she’s hallucinating?

That guy can’t be her Grand-père.

He can’t be.

Dead people don’t come back to life.

Not physically healthy and young, looking as if Death never crossed them.

Oh no, _oh_ no, no, _no,_ they don’t of course, Y/N’s sure about that.

Yep.

She’s a hundred percent certain so who are they?

Why do they look like Daxellion?

_Why do they look like Alfonso Reid?_

Whoever was in the door just waits but gave a small mumbled “Princesa, are you okay…?” Nope. Only one person in her life would call her that and he just called her the same way that Grand-père would call her. Now looking a bit uncertain, the guy inquired “Too much?”

“Haha… _haaa_.” Y/N gave a humorless laugh before her eyes roll back as she obviously blackout.

Severus was quick to catch the girl since he was just standing behind her the whole time and Alfonso darted quickly to check on her. Alfonso then called for Drums and have the elf safely Apparate Y/N to the bedchamber and for Drums to watch over the girl until she woke from fainting.

This is gonna be harder than they’ve thought.


	27. Her Epiphany

**Chapter 27**

Y/N was back again in her dreamland with the sky still amaranthine blood-colored like the last time and with its extraordinary was the stars that’s ever blinking, the cosmos clear yet not, it’s was simply well conflated. With given time to appreciate it, Y/N found its abnormality truly comely.

The air seems thick, carrying a burden that Y/N can’t seem to understand yet it still manages to reflect her problem just as it was. She knew that waking in here means she was running out of time to think. She hasn’t even decided truly what she really wanted but being here reminds her that the time was ticking.

Waking up underneath the same tree; the grass tickled her a little bit again too. At first, Y/N found her own self lost about her whereabouts, her location a bit blurred but she quickly realizes it when a fair voice spoke.

“Have you thought it through?”

She tensed and jerks up then, instinct merely turn on her fighting stance as she faced her foe with hands fisted. But her tingling nerves calm upon the sight of an angel. “You scared me…” she panted, her hand clenching the fabric just above her heart, feeling it pounding beats, as she relax her posture.

 _She_ giggled, amused at how ready Y/N was, as few feathers from her wings was carried along to the wind that passed by. A Mona Lisa smile on her lips. “I apologies, I thought you’d be use to this at by this moment on.”

“Well yeah,” Y/N breathes out and complained “but like, you keep surprising me, n’ all. Also, with all due respect, woman, but you gotta stop making me faint in such quick cause!” with a pout.

“I’m quite impatient these days,” the Hearth inputs as she look into the distance before hanging her head sadly, “and I may be bringing great pressures on your shoulder dear, but do believe that I am apologetic to bring a child as yourself into this mess.”

“I’m…” Y/N rubs the back of her head then as the atmosphere around them shifted into more serious, her fingers depth into the flocks of her hair, and she sigh a breath, mumbling “C'est bon... je suppose.” _That’s fine… I guess._ She return seated in the grass and let herself admire the view none other can compare.

Determinate, the woman Y/N was talking to dared to make an eye-contact before admitting “I need to know if you will be willing then.” the woman inserted as she join her in the grass, hand placed above Y/N’s clenched one. “Everything is in motion; it’s either a yes or a no.”

“I know but –umm, I just can’t –I just don’t know what to say.” Y/N shrugs and, while she hugged both of her legs, she confessed “I don’t understand any of this honestly. Why me? Why not choose someone else?”

“I would.” the Hearth agreed with a soft nod, “But then again, I couldn’t picture the future well compared to the route of you deciding to say ‘yes’.”

Y/N buried her face into the skin of her legs, wanting to avoid the confrontation that the Hearth is so eager to talk about. “Still…” was her muffled reply, “I’m just a kid –wouldn’t you need someone else more experience than I am? I mean, like, I… I’m just–” was Y/N’s unconvinced mumbling, most of it wasn’t clearly heard.

But the Hearth cuts her off with a soft call of “Y/N.” as she continues to mumble, voice soft and smoothing. And it succeeds to put Y/N’s rambling on its end. Sure that _she_ has the girl’s attention now that Y/N peek through her hiding spot, the Hearth noted that “There are billions of human beings living in this Earth, they are either more or less, and yes, some of them are capable of doing what I am asking of you, but I’ve chosen you over them with two reason only and the first is that is because _I_ want to.”

Y/N frowns, still not believing, and look away from the woman.

“And that second is,” added the woman, now in her turn of talking in a small voice, “you’re also weak.”

And this statement brought her eyes back to the winged woman, Y/N’s eyes widen, both puzzled and non-believing at what she just heard.

“And you know that, you accept _that._ ” the Hearth goes on, unbothered by the suddenly offended glare coming from the young lass. “But perhaps, it’s actually three reasons.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” hissed Y/N, “That I’m pathetic enough and too easy to influence than any adults?”

The woman shook her head slowly, “My dear, no. None of what you thought. Instead, you have installed wisdom into your voice the very moment you’ve truly seen the world as it is, you did not let bitterness, cruelty be your motto and had discard your fathers’ view. But you are still controlled by his hate, which I understand for you are simply traumatized by his twisted ways, and that his words had become your law so you’ve become –you’ve _let yourself_ be weak. You’ve learn through pain but you don’t want that for others. It’s what made you so outstanding among any other options.”

Y/N, offended by this declaration despite how the woman was making it sound like a compliment, looks away with anger starting to kindle in her heart –she wanted to defend herself, say that the woman was wrong at this accusation and that, again, _he_ is not her father –but she can’t any right to be angry.

The Hearth speaks the hurting truth and nothing else.

And with her hands tightly formed into a fist –knuckles close to being white –her tension wanting to be release, Y/N stand back into her feet and marched a few feet away, belting “ _How_? How am I as outstanding as you see me? I _am_ weak; a single blow will have me weeping! How does a weakling such as I am be able to lead?!” also sounding near to tears.

“Child,” the woman’s comforting voice tried to reach her but Y/N was boiled with disgust with herself that listening was becoming a hard task. “In every life I’ve been resurrected,” the woman’s eyes dimmed –Y/N looked over her shoulder and saw – and then there was a frown on her delicate face that screams an internal pain of which Y/N quickly absurd as if it were to be hers “the times of which I’ve saw the world burn into chaos.” the voice sounded flat yet thick, shivers runs through Y/N’s spine while _she_ was at it, Y/N look back at met the woman’s eyes –they aren’t loving as they were before, it was like the eyes that seen the worse on everything. “The strong had polished their brunt and claws while the weak sharpen their mind and carried wisdom throughout the war of their life, may it be within them or not. And they’ve survived, Y/N… for they were weak.”

Y/N stilled and hanged her head, unable to give a reply. She thought about it, how the statement made sense yet it did not. For her, it was too riddling… or is it because she was refusing to believe? She tends to do that, Y/N was never good with words to express what she feel. Maybe that was why the Sorting Hat was very hesitated to put her in Ravenclaw.

The wind was the only sound that buzzed into their ears. The Hearth looking up to the red sky, white blinking dots were dictating the time. The night is passing them by. She looks down to the stilled girl then, who hadn’t moved from where she stood.

Y/N hadn’t really grown much, her height likely make people mistake her age. But Y/N’s healthy; she isn’t malnutrition at all despite her distaste to any food that is green. It’s funny how small child is carrying tons of burdens in her shoulder… as if she carries the weight of the world.

A sad smile crossed the woman’s face… ‘ _And maybe she really does._ ’

Still wanting to convince the child, _she_ started again by mentioning “The wizards and witches are strong, aren’t they?” And she knew she have the little girl’s attention when there were slight movement. “With their magic and wands, abilities to summon anything, transfigures anything to _anything_. It is a blessing to have such power in the palm of your hand.” And as she says this, the Hearth made a beeline to Y/N and stand just behind her, her wings extended to its fullest length. She whispers, “Yet they hide.”

 _She_ manages to gain a reaction from the girl when her head jerked, hearing what she tells clearly. The Hearth saw as her hand tightens and looses and felt Y/N’s urge to move her feet, to pace. Y/N turns slowly to face her, eyes blinking to overlook the puzzle on her mind. “I…” her small voice tried to speak, to voice an affirmation but it wasn’t need when Y/N saw how determinate the woman was with what she claimed.

“They hide, Y/N,” she repeated and requested that “can you can me why?” with that secretive smile that doesn’t give away her intentions, “Or rather, from _whom_?”

“M-Muggles…” Y/N implied with a shaky breath and explained “It’s says that it’s important to keep the Wizarding world a secret from the Muggles.”

“Yes,” affirmed the woman in confident, “the Muggles –the _human_ beings that have no magical heritage but carried wits enough to build impeccable things that can either help them and bring unpredictable destruction. Those who were born from nothing, expected to be nothing, and had grown into something. Wizards hide from the Muggles, away from those who had to start from zero and work into their fullest to become their own self-hero… and who they –the Wizarding world –see, _and_ know, as **weak**.”

After a moment of silence, which Y/N spent thinking over everything that’s being told to her, her eyes darting around and she’s subconsciously began pacing back in forth while the Hearth watched her. Again Y/N reacts very slowly on things that include pressure and she needed to have a moment and, honestly, in each breathes she inhale felt like she was being constantly hit by something.

And when, finally, _finally,_ she stop pacing and set her eyes back to the woman’s orbs, which was looking at her in a way a mother would at her child after a fight –there’s guilt and hint of shame but she knows she’s right, _that_ she’s doing the right thing –and only then did the woman reach out her hand to Y/N.

“I… Are you sure? Are you _really_ sure about this?” Y/N interrogates, just making everything certain, “ _About me_?”

“Yes,” nodded the angel and the Hearth then stood one foot away from her, eyes expecting, hoping, but understanding, and asked “So I ask you once again, Y/N Reid L/N, will you finally take the throne?”

* * *

 

 

Y/N wake up by her own and, with a groan, she sat up and stared blankly at the sight of the bedchamber of the castle. Her eyes linger into the floral tapestry as she regains her memories and have them arranged back into their places.

She’s in the Reid castle, she was with Professor Snape on their way here and they’ve gone to the cellar, head to the study room –Y/N remembers that gigantic clock too –so that they could meet with her grandparents again, only for her to faint after meeting the young-looking, quite alive and moving, Alfonso Reid with his squire top-hat and white tailcoat suit and mocking smile and him calling her ‘Princesa’, confirming his identity further.

She releases a pained sigh.

A pop quickly interrupt the peace and Y/N glance at the elf that was standing beside the bed with a glass of milk for her. Y/N’s blinks her sleepiness away a few times while Drums patiently wait for her to compose herself. Y/N finally took the glass and muttered a ‘thank you’ for the elf. She chug the milk and finished it in one way before handing the elf the emptied glass.

“W-what time is it?” she asked the elf, voice low –husked from sleep.

“Mid-afternoon, Missus.” Drums informed.

Y/N, with a confused frown, repeated “A-afternoon?” in question. Didn’t she leave the bar likely an hour before sundown?

“Yes,” affirm the elf, “Missus had been asleep for 24 hours.”

“What…!” Y/N gasps, “24 hours?! _That_ long?”

“Oui.” nodded the elf, scared at the sudden shouting and he quiver in submission. He didn’t want to upset the miss.

Y/N, taking noticed of her overreaction had approach him, took quick deep breath to stop her reckless booming and instead muttered “I-I see.” softly as she could. She wanted to say sorry, but remembers the last time of their debate, simply inquired “Is Professor Snape still here?”

“Monsieur Snape had taken his leave yesterday, Missus.” answered Drums as he noticed the tired look on the little girl despite having such long slumber. “The Masters’ deeply worries for Missus.”

“I-I’m fine, just a tad confuse and all.” groan Y/N, having to remember the moment before she lost conscious had been her facing her Grand-père with him out of the portrait. Before anything else could be said though, Y/N stomach growls her hunger.

Drums didn’t gave Y/N a chance to argue when he thought of bringing her to the dinette for her to eat there, he Apprates them and pops away after telling – _ordering_ –Y/N to take a seat wherever on the long table.

Minutes after, he returns with a companion, both holding up a tray that is filled with plates and they served the dishes in front of the little girl for her to eat before the other one Apparates away while Drums stay.

Hungry and too weak to resist, Y/N feasted on the delicious thing until she was satisfied. Drums then gave her a cup of Lemon Ginger tea. Y/N gave her gratitude for the elf’s kind service, and knowledge of her favorites, and inhales the scent of the tea eagerly. How the elf knew she liked the taste of it, Y/N didn’t question it and simply enjoy the luxury for a little while more.

“Drums,” she called for the elf when she was half-way done with the cup of tea –there was a frown her face again as she pondered with her situation, “was it true? Is my grandfather truly alive? Better yet, let me rephrase that, _how_ is he alive?” Looking uncertain, not sure if he’s allow to speak any part of the information trusted in him by his Masters, Drums averted Y/N’s eyes. “Drums, _please_ , tell me. I have to understand what is happening before I lose my mind.” She pleaded, desperate now.

“Master Alfonso,” started Drums, taking his first time of disobeying –though had encouraged himself for there were no orders for him to keep it for himself –and continued “uses the Philosopher’s Stone to stay in the living realm. Master Alfonso isn’t allowed to go with the castle having no heir to serve.”

Y/N gave the elf a puzzled look, having to cross her arms as well while she was at it. She thought about it, trying to connect the dots but what does it mean, with the castle having no heir to serve and for it defying death upon her grandfather? Y/N had heard of Philosopher’s Stones before, she came across it a few times in some books she had read, even back when she hadn’t know she was a witch.

The stone had said to grant immortality.

That’s the only information she had gathered and it was enough for her to realized that this was why the man was still alive and looking young as he can ever be. But what does it had to do with the castle? And this ‘heir’, what’s the connection of it on this whole stuff?

It was better to talk to the main source; Y/N decided and took a sip of the tea. “Where is he?” she asked the elf, “My Grand-père?”

“Master –” but before Drums can tell, a knock on the door interrupted him.

Drums hurried to open it and quickly let the man in.

‘ _Speak of the devil and he’ll appear._ ’ was the first thought that entered Y/N mind at the sight of her Grand-père, who looked young as he can be, with a book on his hand.

The man halted as he saw the girl sitting down with a fierce look, a hint of glare thrown to his way. But it wasn’t what surprised him, not at all –he kind of expected the look on the young girl, she always hated being left in the dark and would demand any acceptable explanation the moment she found out about things kept hidden from her –it was the sight of her merely sitting down but her poise screams the power that Alfonso wasn’t able to detect until now.

It was how she looked so worthy, _and_ she knows it. How a single glance gave you an unsaid order but it will only be such kind request but you wouldn’t dare disobey it –she won’t harm you but you would kill yourself if she was ever to be displeased. How gracious Y/N manage to make self to be with her legs crossed and her arm resting on the arms of the chair that she succeed to look as if it was a throne.

‘ _Is this why…?_ ’ Alfonso caught himself thinking.

“Grand-père …” was Y/N’s hesitated call when minutes passed with the man unmoving from the doorway.

“Dear,” Alfonso responded with a breathy tone, sounding none like the confident man he is, and he cleared his throat as he composed himself, “how are you?”

“I’m fine… I think.” Y/N added with a shrug, curious what made the man look shaken. “Please, sit down with me.” She dictated the closest chair and Alfonso took it and places his hat in the table along with the unknown book. She sips her tea while Drums hurries to serve his soon-to-retire Master.

Alfonso took her image in, something seems so different about his granddaughter, he can feel it, but there wasn’t anything unusual on her, except the pendant. “Did Megan give it to you?” he pointed at the necklace when Y/N gave him a questioning look.

“Ah –that, yes.” she nodded as her hand cup it secured. “Mother says that… Grand-mère gave it to her before and that she wanted me to have it now.”

“It’s been passed throughout our family for generation,” informed Alfonso, as he too took a sip of the tea his elf placed in front of him. “It suppose to be a guiding compass if you ever wish to return –”

“Back home.” finished Y/N knowingly, a sad look appearing yet it dissolve back to stoic, as if it wasn’t even there.

With his eyebrows raised, Alfonso asked “Have you…?”

“I saw it myself.” explained Y/N, short and simple.

“Of course.” nodded Alfonso, not trusting his voice at the moment. Something, a pull, was surrounding the little girl and he felt it tickle his skin. The cold shoulder from Y/N was always been a rarity, she tends to keep it in for too long and tries to be the one who’s calm, but when it happens, there was no mercy.

She would shows she’s upset, in a point of having a roaring debate whoever had crossed her, to everyone that would even think that a child as herself can’t bring any harm. The only ones Y/N wouldn’t dare challenge was her mothers and her friend, Nathan Colt.

But it happened before, between his son and Y/N and himself too, and everyone felt the rage. They’ve seen how her hand tightly shut, shaking out of anger and tension, and saw a fire –one he can compare to a dragon’s –burn in her eyes.

Alfonso needed to speak up, and _quickly._

“Princesa, I do hope you’d give me a chance to explain… _this_ situation.”

“Don’t worry.” Y/N assured –her jaw tightly clenched –and tried to give a smile that doesn’t scream ‘ _I’m- confuse-and-homesick-please-don’t-tell-me-I’m-just-seeing-things-like-the-undead-body-of-my-grandfather!’_ but she may have failed when the man looked unconvinced and hesitated on something. Y/N was too focused on not breaking her character to care and simply added “I may have asked Drums to provide some input, he mention something about –ah yes, a Philosopher’s Stone… is that correct?”

Alfonso nodded and begun playing with his finger –it was weird, how uncertain he was for his own safety when the thing surrounding Y/N, whatever it was that sending alarming feelings to him, Alfonso felt it thickens and cut his breathing. And, when Y/N look at him in the corner of her eyes –watch him for a second –it was only then did that suffocating thing surrounding her left Alfonso and he can breathe normally again.

“Tell me about the stone,” Y/N started again, not aware of Alfonso’s struggles, “what is it?”

“The stone,” Alfonso started, sounding adenoidal “some have called it as Elixir of Life and, as you know, Philosopher’s Stone. It is what keeping me alive, well… _my body_ alive.”

Not meaning to interrupt, Y/N couldn’t help the question that pops out of her mouth, yelping “What?” as she heard her grandfather’s confession about the stone.

“I’m dead as I already am; Y/N…” Alfonso also admitted, “It’s known that the Philosopher’s Stone tends to give its owner an ever-lasting, fulfilled life with an ability to give riches for its mere touch can turn base metals into a solid gold. But this,” Alfonso shows the pendant around his neck, showing the said stone shaped in the crest of the Reid family –like Y/N’s pendant, “this stone does not give me any immortality like how the others are made. It did rejuvenate my body, yes, and kept it working, but as I speak now, I am soulless. Here, read this if you will. It will tell you everything about the stone.”

“Drums said…” Y/N, after surveying the book given to her –titled _The truth; what the Philosopher’s Stone hides_ –and cleared her throat and glance back to her grandfather, “he also said that you can’t… completely _pass away_ without an heir for the castle to serve.”

Alfonso nodded slowly, “Sí Princesa, for while there is no one to take over my position as the rightful scion, I am to roam the castle until it does.”

“B-But… then who have you chosen? Is it uncle? Surely, Daxellion will accept, right?” Y/N rambled, calming down from her drama and simply reacted as a curious girl she is. Alfonso breathes a sigh of relief to see a glint in her eyes rather than fearful fire.

“That’s where you’re wrong, my dear,” Alfonso chuckled while Y/N looked at him with confusion all over her face, “It is not my choice who will be the heir, the castle will do so on its own.”

Y/N looked so lost and dumbfound at that statement as she looked at him, searching for the truth in his expression and she did, she _really_ did, but it didn’t really clear everything to her. ‘ _Argh, I’m gonna have a migraine with all this stuff clouding my head!_ ’ was her quiet complain, hating how riddling his statement sounded. That and it’s taking each ounce of self-control she can muster to stop triggering her Metamorphmagus abilities.

Alfonso suddenly stood then and grabs his hat; he secured it above his head and beams at the girl. Y/N remember her mother saying that she represent his smile, the way his eyes twinkle, and his perspective at most things. Y/N loved him very much, equally at how she feels affectionate towards her grandmother, but she can admit that she had more common with Alfonso.

He was very caring about his family and the ecosystem, loved animals just as how Y/N had grown to do. He was a bookworm too, and it was him that taught her how to read in both French and English language and also his own tongue, Spanish. He was the one that taught her how to write a poem and to be considering to everything, to other people’s life.

So yes, Y/N can agree with Megan that she was in common with Alfonso the most.

While she was deep in her thought, Alfonso had reached out his hand for her to take, and only then did she notice it did he request that “Follow me, please.” And Y/N took his hand as she stand up too, the book secured to her hand. She didn’t let go and Alfonso didn’t seem to plan to too as they exit the dinette and for Drums to be dismissed until called.

“Where are we going?” asked Y/N.

But instead of answering that, Alfonso simply started “The Reid family,” and is sure that he has Y/N’s undivided attention for himself as they roam the hall of the castle, headed to Frames of Scions which he’s very excited to show the young one, “had been the most ancient family. We’ve been molding the name into its finest polished, made strong alliance and strengthen our magical core through the knowledge passed on us after generation and generation.

“We are one of the ancient ones but despite our advantage to the Wizarding world, there is a law that we followed to stop any curious beings from being too curious. We’ve never anticipate in any public event that is too risky for us to maintain the secrets of the family to ourselves.”

Then lifting his other free hand, Alfonso dictated the frames hanging in the wall of the room they just step into, with two of it emptied. The frames show the faces of strangers, all seem to be portrait to welcome anyone who enters. There was one thing in common in the ones painted; the silvery of their hair.

Alfonso, letting Y/N’s awe goes on, commented “Our family, Y/N.” and as he declare this, Y/N meets their eye and they return it knowingly, as if they knew who she was. “Each of us had been the heir of this very castle, rule in the shadows for centuries in hope of never cross with the land’s power over us. We had been taught all its secrets and it gave the rules that say we must keep it for ourselves. We can have all its treasures and gifts, but we must never be greedy and take.”

“We have worked among in the dark for either doing it for the right thing or the other. We had learned what could either lead the world into its chaos or to its peace. It’s all here, within the wonder of the castle!” Alfonso continues to chatter. “The Books of Untold, items that had been collected by The Lady, either cursed or blessed, it’s all here, all for us to use for our own or for others.

“But,” he continues after heading towards the only window in the room, the light coming from it were like twilight and it dyed around the man as he turn to face Y/N once again, “this luxury must be repaid. The heir must do the following; the family’s secrets cannot be shared and simply _must_ stay as it was; what the castle allows is what you can only do; keep the life _inside_ where we are.”

Y/N was slowly taking this in, a bit lost at the reason why the man was telling her this and torn between wanting to ask question she’s beginning to feel the itch or to keep quiet and just listen. She decided to go with the lather.

“Now,” Alfonso breathes out as Y/N’s eyes looked at him in wonder, as if seeing him in a new light, “I will repeat what I’ve told you before, Y/N. _It is not my choice who will be the heir; the castle will do so on its own._ ”

“Why –” Y/N’s voice cracked and she had to clear her throat to be able to speak clearly, “Why are you telling me this then?” A smile, the widest grin Y/N had ever seen on his face, gave a bit of suspense along with the hint. Y/N stilled as she caught on with it. “M-me?” she croaked out.

“Sí Princesa,” nodded Alfonso, eyes twinkling proudly, “the very moment you’ve seen the castle –well, technically, it’s rather the other way around.” Alfonso gave a chuckle, “It was when the castle _sees_ you –it had been decided that you will be the one to take over my authorization.”

Y/N subconsciously, while speaking in French, inquired “Comment?” _What?_ Before gasping as she connected the dots. ‘ _Is this the work of the Hearth?_ ’ she pondered as she begun to pace back and forth. ‘ _Are you kidding me right now? When you said you want me to take the_ throne _, I thought you meant it in a metaphor way!_ ’

‘ _I did not intend for you to take it as such, I apologies. But what else did you think I was trying to say? I could have sworn I was clear enough._ ’ the voice answered back, sincerely but pushing.

‘ _I don’t know? Just other things that doesn’t have me gaining any types of possession of a… a –like a castle or something!_ ’

‘ _Again, I apologies for my misinterpretation, I didn’t mean to confuse you, dear child.  But then again, this castle had always been mine, there isn’t anything new. I’m just taking it back._ ’

‘ _Oh._ ’ And only then Y/N stops her pacing. She looked back to the waiting man, who watched with stoic feature, hiding his worry under the mask. Y/N smiled, releasing a pheromones absent-mindedly that caused the man to relax.

“I ask you, Y/N, for we wait.” Alfonso started as all those who were watching agreed silently –none yet spoke to either of the two, dreading to witness the reaction that Y/N will do –Alfonso was still dreading but nonetheless, calmer than a minute ago. With an orotund voice, he interrogates “Will you accept the right to be the land’s next ruler, Y/N?”

And along with that question, _her_ voice whispered in Y/N’s ear, asking, ‘ _Have you picked your answer now?_ ’

And stopping the thought that goes against her decision, Y/N answered a confident “Yes.”

That single statement had trigger the castle’s magic and a magical barrier had glowed in gold and white under Y/N’s foot and Alfonso as well. It twirled around the man and slowly, his physically body had disappear and he was summon back to the frame of his portrait in the room.

The other one around her circled too and the past generation watched as it enlargers –dictating the power within her small body –and had gasped. None of them had that type of reaction from the castle before. They all shared a look as the magical barrier continues to seal the connection between Y/N and the living land.

This had been the first, truly surprising that the young Y/N had harnessed such elementals in her that the magical barrier had multiplied more and the room was dyed in a blinding white light for minutes.

And finally, it calm down and reveal Y/N kneeling down, panting, exhausted and something heavy was in her head. She felt her magic being drained, shifted with something else and her heart pounded with adrenaline, as if she ran with the pack until the break of dawn. She then felt a small hand on her back.

Drums had come to give aid. He felt the castle ground shake like an earthquake wanting to demolish everything, and everyone knew what it means for them. While everyone decided to hurry and quickly finish their chore to try and please the new Empress, Drums did what the others did not think of.

He had Apparates to the very room of the Frames of Scions, knowing well that he’ll be needed by his little human girl. Drums knew that she’d be crowned, thus he wasn’t really surprise to see the gold crown upon Y/N’s head and for it to shine along to the twilight light from the window.

“Drums…?” panted the girl. She then tried to stand back into her feet, only to feel them collapse within a second. Her feet were wobbly.

“Take it easy, Empress.” Y/N looks up, eyeing the frames and land her pair of curious eyes back to Alfonso’s squinted eyes, his lips curved into a toothy smile. “What had succeeded to happen is what we call a bond. You can feel it, don’t you?”

Of course she can. Y/N closed her eyes and take a deep breath as she feel the water in her arms –the lakes, the river, and the waterfalls, and the ones swimming in them –and she can feel the air flying though her hair –the birds piloting along with the flow, the clouds that carries rain and the waves of the trees, also the little fairies that dances with their little wings –and the ground underneath her shoes –the footsteps of creatures that were either howling in celebration, they dance in sync with mythical creatures pounding the ground to send its own greetings –and the fire underground –and only then did Y/N understands the growls she heard with Professor Snape before.

It was coming from dragons.

“I do… I can feel them.” She breathes out, awestruck. “I can _see_ them.” She added.

Alfonso looks down on her proudly as the others reflect it. It was Alfonso’s job to speak to her, to guide her and explain everything while they can only be the witnesses of the new generation. It will be hers to decide if they wish to come to them for advice.

“Then it is complete.” started Alfonso as everyone in the room, except Y/N and Drums, lift their right hand, “We, the Holy Grail, _all_ welcome you, querido, to your new home.”

Y/N’s right thigh burns once again, and the seal is now completed. In its end, another progress begins.


	28. Away Again

**Chapter 28**

Gabrielle was merely petting both of the owls in silent as she watches from the window, the sunlight dying the room into a saffron color. She was alone in the room with Fleur having a conversation with the kind woman, Adele, down stairs. She was with them before she got here, the two were both worried –Fleur about their parents and Adele worrying over Y/N’s going along with the clocked man that seem to sneering like snake.

Gabby shivered at recalling how his eyes burns on her the very first time their eyes met. It was said that Y/N’s gonna be gone for a while, probably will be returning a few days but before New Year. And it had been almost five days to be exact since she was gone.

She decided to head back here and when she entered the room, Gabby immediately spotted the pile of feathery birds cuddled with the thick furred cat that seems to follow whenever Y/N goes. Pixie, she once heard Y/N called the cat. The three of them hadn’t really much left that space, except that the day after Y/N was gone, both of the owl had flew out of the window carrying few envelops, only to return in the middle of the night, a day after.

Gabby can admit she feel intimidate by the mere presence of the mysterious feline with the owls, wondering why the cat seems to be staring at her –at her _soul_ every times their eyes met. Fleur felt the same too; her older sister admitted it before her. And when she saw how peaceful the three of them were, the cat looked less scary.

She advances to simply pet one of the owls –careful not to get too close to the feline – and she touched the hawk-like one who sounded as if it was purring along with the Siamese cat, and when Gabby comb his feathers, she figured that the owl was really doing it! The sweet sound of soft snore were really did come from him.

Gabby’s attention then shifted to the white one and when it softly coo at her too, she petted  his feathers but the hawk-like one got a bit jealous and cooed again to regain her attention. In the end, she decided to sit down in Y/N’s bed and continue to give her undivided attention to them.

Though when Gabby’s weight bounce on the cover, the haste caused a wave of sweeten scent to slam in her nostril. It reminds her of something rosy, yet there’s a taste of butter with it that collides with something earthy, a coconut comes in mind as well. Gabrielle never sniffed something as mouthwatering as this; it made her still and simply exam it.

It’s been why she now lay in Y/N’s bed; it was so comforting and helps cease her worries about her parents. Gabby, snapping out of her sudden trance, just ignored the strange smell and focused on petting the owls.

She hadn’t yet touched the cat, Pixie would stare at her daringly, those says beckons her to try and place even just the tip of her finger on her –and Gabby did tried, only to stop when the cat’s ears perks up and she look like she picked up something interesting, and for good measure she sniffed the air for a while before standing from the bed then and make an exit without haste. Gabby only noticed now that she had left the door half-way closed, and the cat was probably headed downstairs.

So much for being cute, Gabby sighs.

But what startled her was when the owls woke from their nap quickly as if they weren’t asleep at all and flattered their wings to ascend into the air, following Pixie out of the room with a screech. This weirdness was followed by a loud shouting coming from down stairs and Gabby, curious of what the noise was for, step out of the room and carefully tiptoed to the stairs.

It was coming from the bar.

And so, she made a beeline to the only door connecting the living room and the bar, and saw the three –Nagel, Ordeal, and Pixie –standing in front of it, waiting for the door to be opened while Pixie impatiently scratching the door to let someone hear her urgency. Gabrielle opens it slowly, wide enough to peek through the door, but not wide enough to let the three out, but she couldn’t see much.

She can hear familiar voices though and was sure that it was Fleur’s French rambling. Gabby only heard the middle of it, hearing “Vous êtes… ici? _You're... here?_ A gasp before Fleur voice cheered “Vous êtes ici! Mère, Père, vous êtes en vie!” _You're here! Mother, Father, you're alive!_

“Fleur!” a very, loving voice calls for her sister then and in Gabby’s mind, it registers as the tone of her mother’s, “Ma belle fille, oh Dieu merci tu vas bien!” _My beautiful daughter, oh thank goodness you're alright!_ And only then did Gabby finally open the door to its widest, letting Pixie jog away with two owls tailing her.

Not noticing this, Gabrielle heard his father interrogate Fleur with a quick, panicked “Où est Gabrielle?” _Where’s Gabrielle?_

“Elle est –” _She –_ Fleur was about to point out that her little sister was upstairs to calm her father but it wasn’t needed when Gabrielle herself alerted them of her presence by the door.

“Papa…” she softly called as she surveyed the faces that turn to her way. Her eyes connected with the pair of hooded grey-blue eyes that belong to her father and found upturned ice-blue eyes that she can remember from her sleep. Gabrielle croaked “M-maman?” and then, she couldn’t help but tackle the two as tears in her eyes blurred her sight. “Papa, Maman!” Gabby sobs.

And the Delacour family reunited with teary eyes, relief upon their heart to see each other unharmed and breathing. Mr. Delacour clings to them, his arms never wanting to let go of his family as his wife kisses both of their daughters’ faces again and again. As Appoline mumbles to the two the declaration of love and hear both Fleur and Gabrielle return it in the same passion, Mr. Delacour then faces the watching crowd and spotted the werewolf that led them back to his daughters, the man that keep them safe from harm.

“Mr. Reid,” he started.

Daxellion shook his head, “Martin,” he interrupted to give permission for him to “do call me Daxellion.”

“D-Daxellion then,” Martin spoke in fluent English, “I cannot say how much in-debt I am to you for keeping my daughters safe and for helping my wife and me on finding them.”

With a doggy smile, Dax crossed his arms. He glance on the door, seeing that Y/N’s cat was trying her best to open the door while the Nagel and Ordeal only waited for the opportunity to be able to greet the one closing in.

“Eet iz not moi you should be z’anking, Martin, Mrs. Delacour.” Dax inputs politely, still grinning and honestly confessed that “You must know z’at you only hired moi to take in your filles under z’e pack’s care and if eet wasn’t for my little mellow, I wouldn’t ‘ave really gone and fetch you deux on Belgium.”

“You mean…” Adele trailed off with her face puzzled before sighing, shaking her head after recalling “So z’at iz v’at she meant by you fetching somez’ing for ‘er.”

“Who is ‘her’?” Martin repeated in wonder before facing Daxellion again. “Who made you search for us then?” he interrogate, suspicious now.

But before Daxellion could provide the answer, the bell of the door dictates someone entering the bar and all eyed the little girl that halted in the sight of the group at the counter. She eyed them back, seeing only two unfamiliar faces but upon glancing on both Fleur and Gabrielle, she quickly picks up the signs of similarity.

She smiles at them then and was quickly attacked by flying owls and a meowing cat. “Hey you guys,” Y/N chuckled as she pick up her cat by one arm –the other holding a small case –and had the two owl landing on her shoulder, cooing in delight to see her. “Gee, yeah –I-I missed you guys too.” She laughed as the feathery owls rub their head on whenever they can and Pixie placing kisses below her chin.

“Y/N!” a voice that didn’t belong to Dax, Adele, nor the Delacour, bawled and everyone turn back to the backdoor only to see a cupper boy running towards his friend in greeting.

“Nicky-mouse!” Y/N called back and accepted the hug that Nick indulges her to.

“Oh I’ve missed you, Y/N! Merlin I’ve been worried too!” rambled the cupper boy, his hair still looking as if he just got out of bed. “Did that sneering-Snapey did something to you, huh? Did you finally see his bad side?”

“Hah, no you silly goose! I told you, Professor Snape means well and just because he takes up to the challenge of you messing with him doesn’t make him a bad guy at all.” Y/N laughed, humored at how the boy had called her Godfather –‘ _Oh Nick, if you only knew.’_ –before continuing to say “And I’m sorry for making you worry ‘bout me, Nick, I got a situation back at my grandparents’ house that I had to stay awhile.” she beamed a smile then and hugged the boy once more, loving to feel a physically contact again, before facing everyone else in the quiet bar. “So… what’s up?” she shyly signal her uncle to speak, both of the adult Delacour hadn’t taken her eyes off her for a while now.

Dax cleared his throat then and beckons Y/N and his friend to come close to him. When she was beside him only did he started “Y/N, z’is iz Martin Delacour and ‘is wife, Appoline Delacour.”

Leaning her head forward to show a well-mannered bow –like the way she had greeted Fleur and Gabrielle for the very first time –Y/N smiled charmingly as she claim “Bonsour, it's a pleasure to finally be your acquaintance, Mrs. and Mr. Delacour.” before reaching out her hand.

“Charmed,” Appoline gave a small smile –she was still a bit puzzled at how the little one seem to have a magic pull already in such young age, it’s the strongest one she had ever encountered yet –and shake the waiting hand, “you may call me Appoline, dear.”

“And you can call me Martin.” added her husband as he, too, shake the girl’s hand.

Dax then take his chance to introduces Y/N to them as he placed his hand above the girl, petting it despite the whine the girl moan as he does, “And z’is girl ‘ere iz Y/N Reid-L/N, my little mellow.”

Both of their eyes widen at that information.

* * *

 

Fleur had been watching her all night; when she was talking to Daxellion on the corner then; when she come back down stairs –fresh from the shower –and her bawling with happiness when two women –Mel and Liza Sivan –arrived and they introduces themselves (with Fleur already knew Liza, she seen her a few times in one of the Elders’ meeting, that and the woman teach at Beauxbaton) and when Y/N squealed her delight when three more strangers had entered through the entrance.

“NATHAN COLT!” she screams and tackled the boy between the holding hands couple.

Fleur didn’t understand why she felt a bit ticked off when the stranger boy wraps his hands around Y/N in return, belting with the same joy as he laughed.

“You’ve came, you’ve came!” chanted Y/N, jumping up and down with obvious exuberant. “You guys made it!”

“Of course we would.” chuckled the woman that kissed Y/N’s both cheeks. “Nathan here insisted that we get here so he could see you.”

“You did?” gasp Y/N.

“I did!” the blond boy chuckled and they hugged once more, igniting Fleur more. Nathan cups both of her cheeks and squeezed, “Your letter just literary screams for me to come save you.”

“Ahh, my knight in shining armor!” said Y/N with her lips pursed adorably –‘ _Wait, what?_ ’  Fleur caught herself thinking –and while her cheeks were being played by her best friend, declared “And anyways, I’m just glad you guys manage to come and join us!”

“Of course, Y/N, and guess what,” Manuel lean into Y/N’s hear to insinuate, “Nate here cried just to convince Sophie that we should spend New Year with you here.” and he giggled when Y/N widen her eyes a bit.

Her eyes darted Manuel and Nathan, who seem to making eye contact with someone and Y/N followed his eyes towards the Delacour family, to Fleur who was glaring back.

Manuel ruffles her hair softly, almost petting her, and uttered “He’s been missing you while he was away and been playing that guitar you gave him. Sing something with him, wont you?” before placing a small kiss on Y/N’s forehead, she nodded then

Manuel look up at the sound of a familiar orotund voice calling out Y/N’s name and saw “Daxellion!” who was drying his hand with a towel while standing on the doorway. Manuel jogged towards the buff man.

“Mon ami!” greeted Daxellion in return.

“Hey, what’s with the ruckus?” Following Dax out of the lounge room, Nick, when he saw Y/N with Nathan, shouted “Nathan!” and soon joins in the reunion. Nick greeted the blond boy with a hug. “Oh Merlin, when did you get here, mate?”

“The plane just landed an hour ago and I told my parents about this place.” Nathan explained to the cupper boy, grinning and simply slangs his arms to Nick’s shoulder.

The three chattered to catch up, laughing and touching, hugging and – _argh_. Fleur, not even getting why she sudden become irritated, finally looked away and just join her own family in their own discussion. Appoline and Martin debating whenever to stay and lodge for tonight or see if they could return back to their manor.

Gabrielle second the former and Fleur had decided on it too since it’s far safer.

The night begin to creep in and sooner or later, there was singing and dancing. And Fleur return to her curious glancing. It wasn’t so hard to spot Y/N since she was on the stage, singing –sounding lovely and mesmerizing. Fleur didn’t know the girl could sing... nor did she expect the crowd to know her name, everywhere she goes, there’s always a familiarity surrounding Y/N. ‘ _You keep surprising me. Just who are you, really?_ ’

And to have everyone else watching her gave Fleur an excuse for the first time –she shuttered and denied it when Gabrielle asked her why she keep looking at Y/N when their parents were busy talking with Daxellion and Luis –and Fleur doesn’t have to alert her eyes away every second to make herself look less than a creeper. She _really_ hopes she hasn’t been.

And soon the songs turn into more ruckuses when Y/N jump off and took the blonde boy with her back to the stage and Mel would rock with them with songs that just fueled the crowd, making everything –everyone twice as loud. There was now bass and sound of drums booming and loud yelling from the excited crowd –most were from the drunks.

“Well, isn’t this quite a very lively place?” Martin commented as Daxellion passed him the bar’s special drink.

“With z’ose kid in ‘ere, eet sure iz.” grin the werewolf as he continued to serve the paying customers. “Y/N tends to just ‘elp make my business bigger, attracting customers every time wi’z ‘er voice.” He joked.

Fleur heard this, since she is sitting just right next to her father, and couldn’t help but wonder how Y/N did it –did _this_. Know that Fleur truly appreciates what the little girl had done for her family but she urges to find something, _anything_ about Y/N and what is it that makes her different yet common to _everyone_. Just something about her makes people happy and there’s always that jubilant look on her face. ‘ _Just what are you hiding?_ ’

Again, Dax had told that he was only hired to keep an eye on them, her and Gabrielle, and wasn’t supposed to search for her parents. It wasn’t included to the agreement but Y/N had made sure that Fleur and Gabrielle was to be reunited with Martin and Appoline, he said. A werewolf following the bidding of a mere girl, what’s happening to the world? Can you believe it? Fleur couldn’t. She knows it’s not because of the family ties or just an act to please the little girl –or maybe she should consider that one? No, something in that girl makes that man, an Alpha, merely submit.

The bar was roaring with cheers as they wait for the strike of midnight, just a few minutes more before New Year. Both of her parents was happily chatting along with Adele and Luis, Martin keeps ordering the specialty –‘Simba’ was its name, as it says in the menu – and Gabrielle also inserting stories of the past few days like that time when she tried skating for the first time with Y/N’s guidance.

Daxellion was still on the other side of the counter, listening while bartending with Alexandre –who seem to be flirting with a very tall Frenchman who was returning the signs of interest. It was truly a busy night and the Delacour wanted to celebrate both the upcoming event and their reunion before retiring to bed, despite being tired.

“Aye, aye, hush it people!” one chuckled on the microphone and the bar quiet down to listen to Y/N who was grinning happily with Nick –who Fleur just seen beside the blond one –and Nathan. She was wearing something similar to Dane, who was nowhere at sight at the moment –Dax once mention that the girl was a social butterfly and was probably within the crowd –and look pretty hype and panting from all the singing. “Okay, so before I end the night, I just wanna say a few things and welcome those special guests who were from out of town.”

“Aye!” answered the crowd, some lifting their glasses in cheers.

“And those who are new in here.” Y/N beams a smile towards the Delacours and Fleur heard Martin chuckle along with Adele –who was waitressing to help manage the crowd –with Luis. “And since it’ll be New Year soon enough, we just wanna show how we appreciate all of you celebrating it with us. So, without further ado, bring it on, Nate!”

Nathan then dictated “Aye, yo, yo, everyone give it up to Y/N and clap those hands as loud as you can, clap them, just keep clappin’!”

“ _Party in Ipanema, baby!_ ” grinned Y/N, smiling at Mel, who shouted an encouragement while Liza gave both Nathan and Y/N a thumps up, encouraging them to continue leading the stage for the first time.

Y/N winks at the lovers and started;

_“I want to party_

_I want to samba_

_I want to party_

_I want to samba_

_I want to party”_

And **Nathan** joins in;

_“And live my life ( **live my life** )_

_I want to party ( **party** )_

_And fly”_

Y/N takes the first verse and jam on the microphone with Nate singing as the backup;

_“Imma fly, fly just like a bird_

_( **But you are a bird!)**_

_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then ( **okay** )_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen ( **Hey!** )_

_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then ( **Hey!** )_

_'Cause I just want to live my life, and party_

And Y/N shows some grooves, doing the moonwalk that Mel taught her before, that got cheers from the crowd with her friend mimicking the movement of her feet and they meet halfway and lean back to back, and begun circling as Y/N continued to impress everyone.

_“All I want is to be free, and rock my body ( **okay** )”_

As she sings that line, Y/N moved her hips and shakes them:

_“Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_

_In Reo_

_'Cause in Reo_

_In Reo, I realize”_

Y/N jumps off the stage, carrying the wireless microphone and took Nate off his seat and pulled him into the dance floor. But of course, she also called out the Delacours and her uncle, Luis and beckoned Adele to join in. Mel had brought her wife with her when Y/N pops in and pulled her along with everyone else.

_“I want to party ( **party** )_

_I want to samba ( **party** )_

_I want to party ( **party** )_

_And fly~”_

Nate takes the lead, rapping:

_“ **I'm that samba, samba**_

**_Master, master, master_ **

**_Master, master_ ** _”_

And Y/N danced with everyone, close to Fleur who were shying away from the moving, sweaty, grinding crowd but Y/N took a hold of her hand and pulled to uttered “Come on, Miss Delacour, your family is here and safe, you have nothing to worry about anymore.” in the blonde’s ear. Fleur was stilled for a moment and take in the advice.

_“ **Who shouts out?**_

**_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_ **

**_Blaster, blaster, blaster_ ** _”_

And she laughed; she _really_ let out a loud felicity laughter that expresses her gladness. After weeks of moping, over-thinking, worrying, Fleur laughed. And Y/N smile to hear that sound, despite their loud environment, she still heard it. And her grin got wider when she heard Fleur challenge “Z’en you better show moi some of your moves!”

_“ **You dance fast,**_

**_But I dance faster, faster, faster_ **

**_Faster, faster”_ **

Y/N saw Gabrielle just sitting down, a small smile on her face as she look their way. And Y/N whispered in Fleur’s ears that she’ll be back before dashing towards the younger Delacour.

**_You're too slow_ **

**_You need to catch up_ **

**_You can dance, and dance, but I_ ** _”_

“Y/N, wha –” Gabby was about to ask but Y/N didn’t even gave an explanation and simply lock their hands together and pull her through the dancing crowd towards where Fleur waited. Y/N also grabs Fleur’s hand and brought them to the stage with her.

Y/N sang, encouraging the two to let loose and continued to dance with Nate, who was dancing with Nick;

_“I want to party ( **party** )_

_I want to samba ( **party** )_

_I want to party ( **party** )_

_I want to samba ( **party** )_

_I want to party ( **party** )_

_And live my life ( **live** **my life** )_

_I want to party ( **party** )_

**_And fly_ ** _”_

Everyone started counting to 10 and the sound of fireworks exploding in the night sky and the shouting outside dictates the change of the year and Y/N then boomed in the microphone, greeting “Happy New Year everyone!”

* * *

 

The next day, Y/N wasn’t truly keen on departing back to London when Gabrielle attached herself to her and indulged Y/N into the sweetest hug she received. Gabby shred some tears, muttering ‘thank you’ again and again into her ears as if it was the last chance she’d get. Y/N felt warm as she kissed Gabrielle’s forehead and gave a promise, that in the summer she’ll come back and spend with her and Fleur “–that is, if Miss Delacour wants to.”

She met Fleur’s eyes and saw hesitation in those pair of blue eyes, a battle that’s been there since last night. Y/N knew that she got Fleur’s attention, how the French girl would try and alert her eyes away whenever Y/N tried to meet it. Nathan knew too, he was the one to alarm her about it. The blonde girl approaches Y/N and simply held her hand, stating “I would love to.” so soft that it almost didn’t reach Y/N’s hearing, but it did, and Y/N grin.

Appoline gave Y/N a hug too, and somehow she felt how motherly those arms as it was wrap around her. Martin merely gave her a respected nod and says his gratitude with delight, that he’s grateful for her request that led his family back together.

“I know how hard to bear with the feeling of being apart to your family, Mr. Delacour.” She whispered, likely looking like she simply spoke her thoughts out loud.

Adele lifted her off the ground unexpectedly and she laugh as the woman nuzzle her –and Y/N figured that it be Apple that did so. And so, with a whisper of goodbye and see you later, Y/N petted the woman’s head when Adele puts her down and simply beams a smile, “Take care of everyone for me, Apple.” and each time that the two hears that kind of  tone in her voice, Adele’s eyes just water a bit.

“I’ll miss you, pup.” Adele –Apple said.

Luis kneels down next to his wife and Y/N shifted her attention to him. He opens his mouth to speak but no words came out. Petting him by the head too, Y/N gave a chuckle “I know, Mito, I love you too.”

And before the man could give a reply, the door suddenly slams open and Dane march towards her. “YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE WIZ’OUT TELLING ME GOODBYE!” she yelled, barely looking as if she rushed out of bed. Dane overslept and had a bit hangover –she sneaked some alcohol in her drinks last night, _no biggie_ , as she said –but the moment she realized that her cousin was about to leave, she didn’t care for her appearance and simply jolted outside.

She tackled the laughing Y/N.

After they indulge into a moment of silent, Dane finally let go and by how she was sniffing, it was no surprise to see Dane’s amber eyes teary. “I’ll see you again in the summer, Danielle.”

“Dane,” hissed the girl but there was a smile her face, “never Danielle.” And sniff again, “I love you, lil’couz.”

“And I, to you, Dane.” whispered Y/N.

And when Y/N heard a loud sobbing from behind Dane, Y/N saw Mel being comforted by her wife, Liza. “I didn’t know you cry, Mel.” Y/N giggled a tad sad.

“Shut up.” countered Mel, “I just got something in my eyes.”

“Oh none of z’at,” Liza gave a slap on her wife’s shoulder, “v’at Mel iz trying to say, Y/N, iz z’at we will miss you. Nous sommes désolés que nous ne puissions pas venir plus tôt, mon cher.” _We’re sorry we couldn’t come sooner to see you, my dear._

“Nah,” Y/N shook her head, “its fine. All that’s matter to me is that I get to see you after all.”

“Why is it so sad whenever you go?” Mel cried under her breath.

“Because you love me and I’m a great company to be with and you love me.” was the only reason Y/N could think of –and she was grinning while she says so. She beckons the woman then for a hug and Mel didn’t hesitate to reciprocate it.

Y/N then gathered her luggage and joins the Colt family with Nick and her uncle as they wait near the taxi. With a final wave that gave a promise to see all of them again, they were gone and their destination to the airport.


	29. The Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't proofread this sorry

**Chapter 29**

Like the last time she was in this serpent’s company, Y/N was circled by the beast as it hisses, softly and calmed. She can feel the cold tiles below the skin of her feet; she was barefoot unlike before. Y/N was simply petting the gigantic snake, rubbing its scale just as she would caress an owl or Pixie. She talks to it, as if they weren’t in a very prey-predator situation at all but she was confident that this is merely a dream… well, maybe not at all.

Her vivid dreams aren’t truly what they seem to be recounting the woman –the _Hearth_ –and several other things, such as this serpent. The serpent was nonmoving, appreciating such simple touch that is impossible to feel outside this realm. Its connection to the girl was already explained; the Hearth is connected to all after all but little Y/N hasn’t yet understood such power, still naïve to what she could influence.

The serpent had lived long enough know such secret, despite its royalty to the heir of the Salazar Slytherin, it will forever be tamed only to its mother, to _all’s_ mother. Surreptitiously, the Basilisk’s task isn’t only to defy the unworthy but to guard what shall remain to this very chamber, the Chamber of Secret. And Salazar, to keep his promise to the Hearth, had spread lies to what truly happens here and the other Founders were force –Salazar _pleads_ them –to never speak of this chamber.

“ _What wasss it?_ ” Y/N started another conversation, hissing her question as slicked pupils peek through. “ _The wooden boxxx on the bonfire, what wasss it?_ ”

“ _A key, **the** key._ ” answered the serpent. It had succeeded to show the maiden what will be in her possession but isn’t allowed to further tell but little.

Y/N frowned as she continued to scrub the scale of the snake and when she reaches just below its jaw, she inquired “ _How will I be able to obtain it?_ ”

“ _Twissst the sssword,_ ” it hisses, “ _let it come to you, the key. The key, it opensss –_ ”

Yet before Y/N could hear more about it, she woke up in the middle of the night with her thigh burning again. It’s been doing it night after night since she had been crowned as an official scion. Yet she manages to keep this a secret to her friends, to Nick and Nathan, and especially to her mothers.

But Nick noticed, just before he left with his own mother, Alice, to return being their neighbor, and had asked about the eye bags underneath her eyes. Y/N couldn’t really give a proper reply except to excuse herself by lying, saying she had been doing her assignments –which the boy believed, thankfully.

She had been oversleeping too and day by day, it was getting harder not to show how bothered she became. Y/N tried to close her eyes again and pray for a peaceful slumber yet she tossed around, hoping to find solitude in every position she tried but it was useless. Having enough of the loneliness that clouds her room, Y/N slides her blanket off and hops out of the bed with a yawn.

The dark hall isn’t frightening as it used to.

Y/N, rather, find it quite a comfort to roam the dark hall; it gave her a moment of peace. Y/N halted her steps and stand there for a minute. She felt safe. Y/N’s was just standing to the door of the guest room –where her uncle’s snores can be heard –and couldn’t help but gave a small chuckle at the faint sound.

The quiet gave no judgment.

At the moment, Y/N was no Reid, someone who is told to achieve greatness and assigned to be a ruler of a mythical land where the said land is alive. Right here, right now, Y/N was just _Y/N_. It let her breath without rush, without fear of disappointing those who cheers, who knew what was given to her.

Y/N didn’t want to be a Reid and right now, she isn’t one. She didn’t hold the name –where merely mentioning the name itself sparks expectation around her. She breathes in and out. Y/N wanted to be _just_ Y/N L/N and she shall be for tonight.

Continuing on, Y/N headed for the master bedroom where both of her mothers’ were heaving calm breathe that dictate that they were unconscious, asleep, peaceful. She enters, cautious not to make a sound and wake the dames. Y/N then tries to invade the remaining space between the sleeping form between Lilith and Megan.

Yet her effort still led her being caught red-handed by the blonde, by Lilith.

She groan out, “Hmm, Y/N?” softly, her voice croaky. “Are you alright, kiddo?”

“Yeah,” whispered Y/N and simply confesses “I-I got a nightmare.” And it wasn’t like it was a lie. Anyone her age would consider it a haunting nightmare to dreams of themselves talking to a 60 foot long serpent in a weird chamber they’ve never seen before.

“Oh, well come here.” beckons Lilith, pulling the blanket up to let Y/N slides in with her. Y/N lay on her side, her back facing Lilith and she let her mum spoon her as she hear the woman promised “I’ll keep them away, so go to sleep, Y/N. I’ll protect you and your mother, I promise.”

And while she drifts off, comfortable again, she muttered “Love ya, Lith.”

And before she falls asleep, she heard Lilith mumbled “Love you too, kiddo.”

* * *

 

The first task that Y/N was needed to do was to join her uncle, Daxellion, as they head towards the Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Ally. “There are more things you need to know, my little mellow, about us Reid and the responsibilities you will soon take over.” He said in straight English. Daxellion was wearing the neck-choker that he explained that helps him communicate clearly.

It was so amusing to hear him talk in such foreign way.

Dax somehow knew that Y/N had been crowned (was a bit of startled when she confirms it) by the letter that Alfonso had made one of the elf’s to write. He was then assigned to be among to tutors Y/N will need in her training and yes, Daxellion had been filled with ecstasy to be among the chosen people that will mold Y/N as a great ruler.

Deciding, he took the chance to start with the family vault since he was in London and the Goddess must have heard for both of the girl’s mothers’, ever the busy couple, left to attend their jobs this morning.

Megan had an early shift to cover, the hospital busier as ever, and Lilith, unfortunately, had received a call the asked her to attend a meeting with a new client. They were devastated about it and had debated to stay to be with their little girl but Y/N just said that they have time, it’ll be a few days more until she’ll have to leave so with a promise to have tomorrow for themselves, Y/N’s mothers’ had left her under Daxellion’s care.

Y/N’s disappointed sigh wasn’t noticed it seems, blame her skill on acting and hiding everything with a smile. But _that_ no one needed to know. She just can’t help it, you know, Y/N was seeing them less –which is no one’s fault really –and was kind of hoping that she’d have them for herself until 4th of January but we can’t always have what we wanted in life, am I right?

Honestly, with a bit of thinking in the car, Y/N had decided that it would be better if the Reid business out of her personal life –just while she can, and Daxellion had been a bit hard to convince when Y/N said that she doesn’t like the idea of Nathan and Nick, or anyone else, knowing what had been bestowed to her as her fate just yet whereas Daxellion was a bit proud about it, he submit to the girl’s wishes –especially when she does that puppy eyes on him as her weapon.

And thankfully, Nathan was still asleep –they encountered Sophie standing on the Colt’s mailbox before they drive on –using Megan’s car since Lilith had accompanied her wife using her own – and Dax got a bit chatty with the woman. Nick saw them –he was outside with Alice –and simply gave a wave while he yawned as Daxellion drive away, finishing his conversation with Nathan’s mother.

As soon they enter the Diagon Ally, Dax begun to inserts some information that Y/N needed to memorize. “To start with, have you ever wondered how the goblins still manages to create more galleons for the Muggles that comes every year?” Dax inserted then as he held Y/N’s hand through the crowd. Despite the early time of the day, the place was already busy and filled with crowds either here for business or are simply for their pleasing.

“No, actually.” admitted Y/N as she look up to him in wonder, muttering ‘Excuse me’ under her breath whenever she come across strangers that she bumps on. “It never truly crossed my mind.” She added.

“Well you see it’s simple.” Dax grins, “We supply them.”

 “Supply them how?” wondered Y/N with a frown.

“With gold of course, Y/N.” he explained, “Your Grandfather and the goblin’s Queen shared a particular bond, it was our family that help them build their banks with the help of a stone! See, all of the Reid that is ever crowned, holds possession of a stone called –”

“The Philosopher’s Stone.” interrupted Y/N and merely added “Its mere touch changes any mercury into a solid gold.” And her own explanation made her understand the situation more. Y/N’s been reading the book _The truth; what the Philosopher’s Stone hides_ and had been more aware and scared of the stone truly do.

Especially the topic of Dementors’ she comes across.

“Yes, that is correct.” nodded Dax. “But such stone that had been passed to generation after generation is different compared to others. It had been the first one to be created, perfected by the one who mastered knowledge just about everything. We do not speak of their name in public; you must remember that, Y/N.”

“How can I if I don’t even know.” muttered Y/N, leveling the voice of her uncle.

“That you will, but for now, we have a vault to reopen.” Dax inputs then and finally put their conversation on hold when they entered the bank that towers over the other shops with its snowy white façade and bronzed, guarded doors. By the door, they bowed to the goblins to show some respect yet they bowed back (Apparently having a sight of silver hair means that whoever Reid come across must know how to return respect, Daxellion said after).

Y/N smiles, it still looked the same like the last time she was here, still decorated with impossible luxury and gold. The chandeliers were still as beautiful as she has seen them before and she can’t help but appreciate the well décor that the place insisted on showing.

As if just hearing what her uncle said, only did Y/N inquired “Do pray tell what you meant by ‘reopen’?”

Dax nodded, checking the place too –it’s been so long since he had set foot in this place. “This particular vault can only be opened by the rightful one.” And he was grinning as he says this, happy that he is the adviser to the scion of the palace of the Lady. Blinded by this, he didn’t saw how Y/N’s smile falters at the mention of her written fate. “Now then, I shall appoint us. Will you be alright waiting?”

“I will be, I shall wait right over there.” pointed Y/N as she gesture the bench –the same bench that she and Nathan had sat on waiting for Professor McGonagall the last time. They’ve been so excited then, unsure but happy. ‘ _If I knew what would happen… would I still go?_ ’ Y/N pondered, getting lost to her thoughts.

She feels a void –well not a _void_ but a space which regret blooms. Y/N wanted to be a witch, a child capable of many things, and explore the world which she had been told to be fiction, alive only in books. Not _this_ … but she agreed to it. And now she’s here.

“I will return shortly.” promised Dax as he turn away, headed somewhere Y/N didn’t know –didn’t _want_ to know.

‘ _Had I’ve been too eager?_ ’ a voice buzzed, joining in to Y/N’s inner voice.

‘ _Honestly…_ ’ Y/N sighed, ‘ _I don’t even know_. _Maybe I’m still in a bit of a shock, you know?_ ’

‘ _Good things comes unexpectedly, one would say._ ’ the Hearth responded as the little girl sat down to the bench.

Y/N giggled at that and shakes her head slightly. Perhaps the woman is right, maybe this will be good. It may not what she had hope, nor expected to happen, but she mustn’t be down. This could bloom great fully for her future. After all, everything happens for a reason.

And before Y/N could think of another thing, someone had joined her in the bench. Posture both stiffen and tense, the boy still managed to look poise, highly, mannered and well groomed. With platinum hair carefully combed back, eyes ever judging and clenched jaw, combined with that frowned thrown her way, it told enough.

“Mudblood.” spat the boy, clearly disgusted to be near her.

Y/N, despite the stung of the name calling, simply gave a polite “Mister Malfoy.” before readying herself for other insulting words that will come next.

Yet Draco Malfoy only gave a heavy, pained sigh and merely looked away, intending to simply ignore her entire existent, which Y/N appreciate and complied with. They sat there, behaving in silent but Y/N was sure of the constant glances from the Purist boy. Y/N let him be, gave him the silent permission to continue as he tries to figure out whatever it was that’s roaming in his mind.

Y/N pretended not to know, of course, nor let him realize that she was too, was watching him by the corner of her eyes. She had been stealthy, sneaking a look on his way. Y/N can honestly admit that she’s curious of who this Draco Malfoy truly is. The only side she seen on him was the boy loving to mock any ‘Mudblood’ on school, tower everyone who challenges him, and defy Harry Potter in every eye-contact.

She hasn’t paid attention to him much –and having the chance to do it now is a chance that Y/N isn’t willing to throw. Yet her time had run out when she hears heavy footsteps –one that level the volume of her uncle’s –and she look to the direction of where it was coming from. Daxellion marches like he owns the place, aura dominating the hall and behind him was a goblin –Ragnok as she recalled his name –towing just a feet from behind.

‘ _Here goes nothing._ ’

Y/N stood up from her seat and beams a smile. Dax confirms a confrontation with a nod as he halted; step aside, before gesturing the said goblin. “Y/N, dear, this is Ragnok.”

“Yes,” nodded Y/N, “we’ve met before.” And she bowed then, “It’s nice to see you again, Master Ragnok.”

It was a habit, something she picked up when she was only three years old, to bow whenever meeting with someone, a stranger. Alfonso once told her that bowing give a sign of respect and Olympia had always quoted that everyone, whoever they might be, deserve respect.

Ragnok was speechless of course. _This_ muggle-born, whom _the_ Daxellion Reid (a _Reid_ for Merlin’s sake!) says to be his niece, had bowed to him. He was a bit freaked out, not knowing what to do. Should he bow back? Nonsense, he shouldn’t! She’s merely a fledgling to the Wizarding world, a Reid or not.

But of course, Daxellion didn’t allow such innocent gesture of his niece to be not complied back. He may be kind to his family, to his pack and to Y/N but he had been taught well enough to make sure that everyone knows their place. It was mostly Seo reacting, growling to show some dominance. He’s an Alpha, any disrespect isn’t acceptable!

Ragnok heard this.

In fear, Ragnok had no choice but to bows in return, hoping not to anger the son of Alfonso Reid –whom influenced the bank greatly. The goblins and the Reid had been a well company all over the years, exchanging gold for items that the goblins had no need for had their Queen had ordered them that _this_ wizarding family was to be  treat much higher than anyone else, not as an equal, never as an equal, but as a friend to their kind.

“Uncle Dax.” call the little one, sounding as if she’s scolding, and as Daxellion laid his eyes back to the girl, Seo felt like whimpering when those orbs shows a hint of disappointment. Of course she heard him, heard his command and she wasn’t okay with it. Dax felt angry at Seo and at himself for letting his wolf control his actions.

But it’s been a tad weird; the wolf in him had been acting up lately.

He wasn’t alone; Y/N was occupied with thoughts questioning her own self too. Why? Why was she able to see through her uncle and see Seo as himself? It’s been so out of reality that Y/N can feel and do things she hasn’t been able before. And it wasn’t only her that’s been affected for Dax, an Alpha of a pack, looked down in submission, says so many things –unexplainable things.

“M-my apologies.” was softly said by Daxellion but not for the goblin but for his niece. But it wasn’t Dax, it was still Seo.

Y/N had glance down to the goblin, awaiting his decision on the matter, he was the one to be wrong, not her. Ragnok, of course, doesn’t know this so he merely quietly stood there and meet her eyes. Why is she looking at her like that?

Getting the lack of understanding, Y/N smiles again, “Master Ragnok,” she started softly, “before any demand may be further commence, I would like for you to know that what my family shared with the goblins and your Queen, I am to mend it all rightfully. And to start, my _uncle_ ,” she stress the word with a strict glance on the man, “and I wishes that for our relation, may it be through business or just as an acquaintance, wouldn’t be build out of fear and any other than trust and understanding.”

“Pardon?” gasps the goblin. This child must have gone mad, what is she planning really?

“I wanna be friends with you, Master Ragnok.” giggled Y/N, eyes twinkling with delight. “With a promise to be a helping hand whenever and do send my regards to your Queen as well.”

“Well, look what we have here.” a voice cuts in then, joining in. “A puppy must have lost his way out of its little pack.”

Y/N looks behind her then. A man clothed in a basic tailored black suit –with a white jabot collar –and his long platinum hair, almost close to bleach, slicked back. His eyes reflecting his judgmental expression, and he stand confidently, almost portraying highly of himself over the others.

He was surrounded with purple aura; it was unraveling and too… strayed for a grown man. It wasn’t composed right, had he been specialized his magic on one specific spell only and had not yet practice others as he’s suppose to? Look how it looks darkish, especially on his left arm. He had a specific taste, like eating mouthfuls of wasabi unprepared of its bitter sour-spicy combination. And his scent, what had this guy been doing? It was so close to vile, not rotten obviously, but something like… argh, it’s so unexplainable.

Y/N can’t help but made a disgusted face that she hides with a cough. His looks were reminiscent, jogging her mind back to a specific Slytherin boy ….

And she connected the dots when Draco Malfoy (whose aura was simply as yellow to specify that he’s still learning to control his magic and the aroma he carries, it’ll remind you of grass clipping, when you walk on a field in a summer sunset, but it was suppressed by a colon, that if close enough you’d only smell the plainness installed. And Y/N can’t believe the taste that tingles in her mouth, like eating ice cream that smooth in the tip of your tongue) stood beside the man.

“Malfoy.” she heard her uncle spat the name with malice –for the first time she heard such tone, Y/N already knew it means unfinished business.

And the older Malfoy countered with a single sneer of “Pup.”

They shared an intense glare, rivalry clearly standing between them. Y/N wanted to laugh to know that her uncle, that very carefree and affectionate man, have such relationship towards someone. And yeah, and if he really did, Y/N would have guessed it’s a Malfoy alright.

“It’s been years since I’ve seen your face around here, _Daxellion_.” The older Malfoy commented and the way he said Y/N’s uncle’s name was like it had another meaning other than a name. “I was almost convinced you cower away, hiding into the shadows with _your kind_ like you’re supposed to.”

“I would.” says Daxellion, “But you’ve already taken every spot there is to hide into.”

‘ _Wow… what a burn._ ’ Y/N blinks at her uncle, aback yet quickly turn amuse.

“Ever since that _Lord_ of yours is dead, I knew you had no _one_ to lean on so I’ve given you the charity.” added the buff man, a smile clearly declaring a victory to this exchange. “Finally build your fine walls inside this _ministry_ of yours, Malfoy?”

A scowl had replaced the expression on the older Malfoy’s face and only then did Y/N meet his eyes. Y/N remained stoic, unsure of how to greet a man who’s her uncle certainly have despised. And she pretends not to see how Ragnok had decidedly step in front of her with a protective stance. Was she suppose to give a kinder way of greeting or was she to mimic Daxellion’s?

“Who’s the child?”

“None of your business.” hissed Daxellion, advancing to stand in front of Y/N as well. Seo screaming to protect his little pup from this particular danger of a man.

A grin –that tells he found a certain sensitive spot –crossed the older Malfoy’s face. “Doggy couldn’t keep it to his pants, eh?”

Triggered, Daxellion, in sync with Seo, bawled “Careful what you say with that dirty mouth of yours, Malfoy!” yet before any more action that would bring consequences, Y/N had reached for Daxellion fisted hand. She couldn’t interrupt an adults’ argument but what she _can_ do is to make sure that there isn’t any violence included.

Draco watched, bemused and frightened. Whoever the Mudblood girl was with, he was angry and looking as if one more comment, he’ll duel his father. Of course, Draco is confident that his father will win, they’re Malfoy, pure and strong, but… he’s feeling a sort of pull. Something like the one he feels from Dumbledore, whenever he’s near that disgrace of a Headmaster but he feels it too on McGonagall and Severus Snape.

It was something that the Draco Malfoy have (one of the senses that the Wizarding world call as “mage senses”), a heritance from his mom’s family, to feel ones magical capabilities.

And this one, no mistaking, is… _stronger_.

“What’s your name girl?” Draco’s father ignored the threat and eyed the Hufflepuff up and down.

“Y/N L/N, Sir.” answered the small girl, flashing a smile and a short-second bow but Draco couldn’t tell if it was force or not.

And Draco knew that Lucius did not care for the girl’s given name and had only focused on the surname told. Having to only hear it just now, Lucius guessed “A Mudblood?” and he disappointedly hum. “Truly, you haven’t change _Daxellion_ , always surrounding yourself with filthy mud. Quite non-moral of you, to have such blood in your vein yet you waste it by being a –”

“Enough!” Daxellion’s voice thundered the hall, stance in-edge but he wasn’t willing to swat Y/N’s hand. “ _You_ will say no more. Say anymore of such disrespect toward my niece, I will not hesitate to put you in your place again, _Malfoy._ Or do you wish to engage to a duel with _me?_ A fight we both know that _you will_ lose?”

Y/N watched as a scared look flashed in the man’s face, only for it to be quickly replaced with a sneer, a defeated one. It’s the like the one you’d see on a child had been entitled, who is used on getting what they’ve wanted, and when they couldn’t argue further on getting what they have been denied.

“Lucius.” a dame called then before either of them can say anything else. Y/N’s eyes quickly found a pair of blue, ice-cold eyes that appears from behind the man, heels clicking in every step and it stops when a female –with such gorgeous face structure and attractive because _just ­_ –joins in. “What are you still waiting for?”

And before she knew it, Y/N was making eye-contact with the lady. Y/N needed to blink then, the woman was a bit bright, not blinding bright, but bright enough for Y/N to push her glasses up so she can look at the woman. A warm smell lingers on her nostrils, thought it was cool and sharp like a mint but considered like a peppermint tea that is perfect in rainy days. Her aura, colored gray but with it was gold linings, and like Draco’s the woman was trying hard to suppress it.

The woman shows no lead of what she was thinking as they eyed each other (She getting the taste of warm milk, smell of garden efflorescence with beautiful flowers in spring filling up her senses as she gave a watchful eye on the girl) but her eyebrow narrowed when it landed to Daxellion, who puts his hand secured on Y/N’s shoulder, assuring protection. “Narcissa,” Daxellion named the woman and simply gave her an acknowledging nod, “it’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Daxellion.” said the woman in monotone, her eyes darting back and forth at either at them. Seeing that there’s a unnamed stranger with them, Narcissa takes the privilege introduce themselves, starting with “Where are our manners,” Narcissa gave a flat line, intimidating Y/N further that she’s already am. “My name is Narcissa Malfoy, and, my husband, Lucius,” She ignores the huff from the blond man that followed, “and our son Draco.” She finally dictates the young boy who was the exact replica of Lucius, yet Y/N finds their eyes sharing similarities as well.

“Simply call me Y/N, Madame Malfoy.” Y/N gave a slight bow, hesitating on trusting these people but was willing to be the kinder ones. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all, _surely_ , and you again, Draco.” Y/N spared the quiet boy, who still refuses to meet her eyes, a glance. He hasn’t spoken a single syllable ever since this argument.

“Yes, now you all must pardon us.” Dax cuts in, clearly uncomfortable now to be further be with the company of the Malfoy, especially now that’s the woman, nee Black, is with them. “I have to show my niece our family vault.”

“That you shall,” Narcissa imputed, still has her eyes set on the young girl, “And it’s been nice to finally be your acquaintance, Y/N.”

“Likewise, Madame.” nodded Y/N and simply let Daxellion tag her away.

“Show us the way Ragnok.” And this command made the goblin lead them away, the Malfoy watching them with keen eyes as they go.

* * *

 

“Here we are.” Ragnok, getting off the bumpy cart, dictates.

They’ve been traveling fast in a tunnel, down below the ground. The cart’s pace didn’t gave Y/N a chance to look around or survey the surrounding, all she knew that it was like a roller coaster experience, the passage like a maze and she might have to swallow a small vile when they halted finally. They had their first stop first and Y/N was told not to leave the cart as Ragnok and Daxellion open another vault and return with a black chest on his arm before they got deeper down.

It’s hot in here.

Y/N wondered how deep they were but didn’t voice any question when they were led by Ragnok in front of large marbled door, locked and guarded by gargoyles, similar to the ones in the Reid Castle and Y/N felt scared, having to feel those sneering eyes looking at her even if they were nonmoving.

Torches were their light and the dirt path was their way.

“This here, Y/N,” started Dax, consumed with his own exuberant, “is where the Reid had kept all of their treasures, for it to be shared with the next generations.” And sounded proud of his niece as he faced her, kneel in front of her to level the little girl’s eyes, and Dax placed both of his large hands to Y/N’s shoulders. “And it now belongs to you, every amount of gold – _every_ ounce of it and any material placed in there. It’s all yours.”

Y/N takes that report in, progressing it and tries to feel enlighten but a thought within her that what is bestowed to her isn’t something to remain kept. Y/N had always known that keeping too much is a great lost. If what is in there is hers, Y/N knew that she’ll probably disappoint someone. A smile crossed her face.

Daxellion present the chest to her, told her to open it. A ring, silver with a black lining stained in it was placed in a red cushion inside the chest. “Take it and wear it in whichever finger you wish.”

And Y/N did so, taking the ring –which is bigger than any size of her little fingers (and she looks up at her uncle, questioning) and Dax simply beckons her to continue –before placing it to the middle finger of her left hand.

The ring shrinks to fit perfectly.

“What does it do?” asked Y/N, curious of the effect of the ring.

“It’s a key, my little mellow,” chuckled Daxellion, “with it, you will be able to open this vault right here.” and he gestured the vault waiting behind him. “With its mere contact with stone, it will open. Go on, try it.”

Y/N glances down to Ragnok, silently asking for assurance, and as if Ragnok read her confused state, he nodded. And so, taking that as an answer, Y/N made a beeline towards the white marble stone and hesitatingly reaches out her left hand. The silver ring touches the stone and the walls quivers, spitting as the key unlocked its magical shields and locks.

Y/N, aback, saw gold glitters, carefully well put around the place. Shelves present items she never seen before, probable magical and jars secured things that she cannot name. But what caught her attention the most was the cloak presented in the end of the room, its darkest shade of black –almost seem as it was burned but unharmed –and accessories that was with it. And the next thing Y/N saw was a shiny large kite shield with a logo (The family Reid’s), and it had to be a dragon’s face.

There was also an empty slot beside it and Y/N didn’t bother to ask about it, too awestruck with everything else. Of course she’ll be gawking, how else would she react to this fortune in front of her, which is told to hers?!

“Welcome, Y/N,” Daxellion enters to follow her and when the girl faced her with bemused look that was combine with adorable open mouth expression, he chuckled before adding “to the Reid’s very own vault.”

And there was a growl coming from somewhere, and Y/N heard its faint cry.

 


	30. By January

**Chapter 30**

Daxellion had begin to explain each artifact Y/N would point, his curious girl wanting to know every bit of it and she have million of questions waiting to be asked. She started with what was in the shelves and he, a potion master himself, was eager to fill in. Y/N was awestruck as Daxellion presented her with a potion book, saying that she’d need it, read and understand it’s content before he’ll give her a chance to get a hold of the ingredients. Having to glee for it, Y/N then pointed out what she considers as the elephant in the room. “W-what about those two, right there? The suit and the shield, what is it for?”

“Ah, dear girl, that is the cloak and shield that belong to the Lady, she worn it to slay beasts of mountains and air that once threatened humanity!” chirp Daxellion, sharing his most favorite story of all. “One in ages of barbarians, Vikings had called upon the Lady herself and plea for help, so she wore the cloak and carried that shield in her journey to the mountains in that one fated night and return before sunlight, bringing a head of a dragon as a souvenir. Thus, one of our traditions had been made, to slay a dragon to prove oneself as a true inheritor of Her name.”

“Wait what?”

Y/N didn’t know how to take the report, was she was suppose to be excited to know her family has expertly slay dragons in their life span? _And there’s even a possibility that every each one of them has?_

“It’s true, Y/N.” commented Dax, “They use this suit. The cloak protects its wearer from the burning breathe of those beast; it was knitted to deflect any types fire. And this shield, created by the Lady,” Dax gestured the polished shield, “was the one that King Arthur used as he led his battalion to protect his kingdom! Its unbeatable steel can take any impact.”

Y/N’s mind was like a ticking time-bomb, everything that her uncle says was like the second counting down and anymore of it Y/N was going to explode. With her mouth agape, her eyes darted to her uncle and to the glorious armor and its shining shield. But, of course, Y/N was victimized by her curiosity as she question “W-what’s with the mask?”

“Ah yes, it’s merely existent is to protect the head of its wearer. Don’t want having a concussion while battling a gigantic beast now, don’t we?” Daxellion chuckled.

Y/N, her hair changing into a navy blue to show her distress, shutters “B-but why? Why hunt them d-down?”

Aback at the sudden appearance of her ability to morph, Dax answered “It’s one of our t-tradition Y/N.” He was alarmed but didn’t know what this means. Y/N looked grim and she looked down and back up to survey the armor, the look on her eyes says too many disagreement, mind can imagine the cries of beast that is threatened… beheaded. “Though know that I have refused! I never had dirtied my hand and killed, that tradition is long forgotten, Y/N, worry not.”

Y/N’s was in war with herself. What had this family been doing all these years? Had they mercilessly hunt down dragons? ‘ _Just for what, exactly? Entertaining purposes?_ ’ Oh Y/N can feel that vile coming back up again as her hair changes to dark green and curled, shortening above shoulder.

Feeling the child’s panic, the Hearth smooth into her ears to whisper ‘ _Y/N, dear calm down, take several deep breath._ ’

‘ _No! Did you just hear what he said? They kill them, what for? Bloody misguided people… argh, my head hurts!_ ’ argued Y/N as she put her hand to her lips, to seal what was threatening to be puked out.

Thankfully, Daxellion figures that they shouldn’t stay any longer than they had and simply picks up the ill-looking girl up in his arms and quickly command Ragnok to “Take us out of here!” in which the goblin complied hurriedly.

And again, as Y/N was secured into the cart and Dax dictating Ragnok to get them back to the upper ground, Y/N heard another cry, a pained, tired cry hoping to reach _her,_ praying to be saved from the chains.

“ _R.i..za…_ ”

* * *

 

“I get to be first!” Nick Price belted, having head-start as he goes through the portal between Platform 9 and 10. Nathan pouted as he watched his friend go but had come second upon receiving a nod from Y/N.

And with them was Daxellion Reid, silvery hair combed back as he wore tailored black suit. He seems to be a well-respected man that he is and together, holding the cart, he joins Y/N they too, goes through the suppose way to the Platform 9¾.

Upon their entrance, they meet the eyes of many people. Nick and Nathan was waiting for them patiently and waved, Y/N going in-between them to hear Nathan stating “Man, the holiday sure passed by quick, huh?” though he was visibly excited to return back to school and be able to play with his wand in the open.

Chuckling, Nick answered “I know right?” and he looks at Y/N then, who seemingly looking around. “But it’s been the nicest one I’ve had.”

Y/N was pretending not to notice, as if just looking for somebody, but she was meeting eyes of wondering people that was studying the man following just behind her. Daxellion had explain, that his name was famous, and she wondered why he had decided to join them if he knew he’ll be getting looks from people as they are doing now.

“Aye, let’s look for a nicer booth! Heard you Hufflepuff have some comfortable car, yeah?” Nathan continued on to have a conversation with Nick then, not aware of Y/N’s observation and Daxellion lack of care for the stare. He and Nick then dashed inside the train, having some help from Dax with their cart.

“Thank you for the wonderful holiday, uncle Dax.” Nick plastered a sweet smile, genuine, at the man.

The man himself gave a firm nod, “I’ll be expecting you again next time.” was his invitation.

As if not expecting it, Nick was aback before grinning happily, “Of course!”

“You’re coming Y/N?” Nathan faced his best friend, who hadn’t set foot on the train.

“I’ll join you guys, just got something to say to uncle Dax for a second, yeah?”

“Alrite!” and so, as Nathan gave his wave goodbye to the buff man; he and Nick were gone to give them the privacy that was asked.

The place was crowded, students rushing in the train after bidding goodbye to their family, and while people were chattering, Y/N faced her uncle as he decided to level her eyes by kneeling down. She took the chance to hug him tight with a whisper of “Thank you.”

Daxellion hums in question.

 “…For everything.” She leans away to face him eye to eye, “And sorry that I kind of lost it about the whole… dragon thing.”

His eyes soften and Dax heave a sigh, assuring “Eet iz alright, your reaction iz understandable, ma chérie.” He caresses her cheeks, couldn’t help but think how adorable Y/N looked, just like her mother when they were still young. “Despite z’e glory eet brings, you were right about z’em, z’at eet was wrong for us to vanquish such living creature just because of z’e Lady. I reckon she didn’t really plan for ‘er family to follow ‘er footstep z’at boldly, qui?”

Daxellion was back again to his natural voice, no more charmed neck-choker to make him sound _very_ British and Y/N was glad to have him back as so. Y/N smiles and lean her forehead to rest with his. Daxellion silvery hair stands out, everyone looking and those who knows the Reid was quickly intrigue to see one.

“She did it to save people, not to show off.” muttered Y/N then, having to talk to the Hearth about this and that the Hearth had her side of story on how things really happened. The Hearth admitted that it was her that they tell her about; the “Lady” was just another name she gained from Merlin and Arthur’s story. But there was no bloodshed that fated night, the Hearth reminded Y/N of the dragons living among them in her land and let her connect the dots by herself.

“I guess you’re right.” nodded Daxellion then as he softly holds Y/N by her shoulders. “Tu vas me manquer, ma chérie.” _I’ll miss you, dear._

 “Je te reverrai en été, oncle.” _I’ll see you again in summer, uncle._ Bid Y/N in a whisper as Daxellion lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Z’at you will, mon ange.”

And with that last bidding, Y/N beams a smile. She hears the train whistle, dictating that it’ll soon departure to Hogwarts. She quickly searches the booth where both of her friends were and it was easy since they picked the one nearer to the exit. Joining Nick and Nathan, the three of them waved at Daxellion by the window.

When far enough from the train station, people’s figure disappearing from their sight, the three of them begun to relax into the cushion, letting the silent linger a bit. They shared a look, Nick glancing at Nathan –who sat beside Y/N –and to the little girl. And Nathan looks at Y/N and met her eyes, before looking at the cupper boy.

Nick couldn’t shuffle his chortle and Y/N, hearing it, couldn’t help hers. Nathan joins in after and they laugh, for no apparent reason at all. They were just happy –with Y/N glad to leave all the Reid-business behind, Nathan happy to be with his dear friends, and Nick jubilant to be able to end his holiday that didn’t include him being alone and abandoned.

But their laughter was interrupted when someone else had opened the booth door. “What you guys laughing ‘bout?”

“Ella!” beamed Y/N, quickly up to her feet and tackles the tall, older Hufflepuff who smell like forest after a rain, and thought it was unusual, Ella’s magic tasted something like grilled meat. Her aura was dimmed red though, tired… and Y/N recalled that it was full moon last night.

“Little Siren!” laughed the older Nelson, returning the embrace. “Oh Merlin, I’ve miss you, you adorable squirt!”

“I’ve missed you too!” replied Y/N as Ella puts her down.

Nick, smiling at them, butts it saying “Hey, what about us?” with a pout.

Ella was surprise to see pervy Nick Price with Nathan and Y/N and this was noticed by the little girl that she’s still holding on, who stated “It’s a _looong_ story.”

“Yep,” both boys agreed with a nod, in sync.

“You _may_ want to sit down while we’re at it, Ella.” added Y/N, giggling at the boys as she glance over her shoulder. Despite the fact that it’s only been weeks that they bonded, Y/N can say that they’re getting along well enough to read each other.

“Oh yeah sure –wait, let me call –” Ella started, wanting to surprise her little friend but was cut off by her sister anyways.

Mia screams “N/N!” quite joyfully, getting some of the students’ attention as she noticed her older sister talking to someone, the scent of sweeten coconut, rosy and earthy only means that it is Y/N.

Y/N’s eyes widen at the sight of her dorm mate, and she cheered “Mia!” and meet the rose-blonde girl halfway her run. They cheer their reunion without shame. “Mia, oh Mia, you’ve been gone for so long!” said Y/N, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder. But she noticed something, Mia got taller than the last time.

Before, Y/N can comfortably rest her head on the girl’s shoulder but now, she had to lift her heel to be able to do so. And sniffing, Y/N can detect the scent of the breeze, somewhere in a shore, it was salty. She was indulged in a light though, but the grayish surrounding Mia dictates that she was too, tired.

“Yeah,” a shy smile was on the girl’s face, “there was a bit of a problem back then and I couldn’t, err… well –just don’t worry about it. It’s done with, right sis?”

“It sure does.” nodded Ella. “No more of it.” Y/N was looking at Ella as she assured this and the knowing smile made its way to her face. ‘ _So that’s why…_ ’

‘ _I’ve already guessed this._ ’ stated the Hearth with a giggle herself, ‘ _They haven’t been that subtle._ ’

And Y/N had to contain her giggles, agreeing. ‘ _They’re just like the pack._ ’

“Now,” Ella quickly changes to subject, catching the smile on Y/N’s lips that she faltered before anyone else can see, “tell me, how’s everyone’s holiday?”

* * *

 

“Where’s Hermione?” was the first thing Y/N blurt out the very moment she saw Harry and Ron.

“Umm;” Ron rubs the back of his head then, unsure what to say, same goes to Harry, who was opening his mouth only to close it again when he can’t find a way to explain the situation that occurred just this Christmas. “There’s a…” Ron was trying at least. “Well, see, N/N… she got a bit of… of a –”

“ _Sheturnstoacat_.” Harry rushed then.

Nathan was with Y/N while Nick decided to see some of his other friends, Kevin as he can recall what the 2nd year Hufflepuff said, and Ella was gone to. Mia met up with Tiff since they didn’t manage to see each other –again because of that _reason_ –and either of them had seen Anya yet. He and Y/N was just walking around, talking, when they saw the two Gryffindor without Hermione.

“Wha…?” Nathan mimic Y/N’s confused look.

“… Did I hear your right?” Y/N pondered with squinted eyes, looking at the redhead and the boy-who-lived back and forth.

“Hermione… polyjuice potion…” Ron mumbled so quiet that those two words were the only thing that Y/N heard.

“Polyjuice?” repeated Y/N, not sure of what it was. She exchanged a bemused look with Nathan, who shrugs to dictates his lack of knowledge. Y/N quickly predicted that there was something bad that happened to the Gryffindor girl and with dreading eyes; she inquired “Harry, did something happened to her? Tell me Harry, is she okay?”

Harry heaved a sigh then, and since he and Ron didn’t know a good way to send the news, just proposes “I-I think you should just go and see for yourselves.”

And so, leading the best friends to the Hospital Wing, Harry asked if he could come first and alert the girl about their presence and Y/N was about to argue –impatient and worrying –but was quickly convinced by Nathan to stay and wait. “Y/N, Harry and Ron’s nervous, whatever happened to ‘Mione, she must have badly reacted to it so just chill for a bit, yeah?” was his reasoning and Y/N couldn’t do anything else but sit back.

While they wait outside, Ron’s with them, they saw Madame Pomfrey on the hall, probably headed back to her post. Y/N smile at the woman, “Greetings, Madame Pomfrey.”

“Miss L/N, Mister Colt,” nodded the woman before she caught sight of Ron, “Mister Weasley, you’re here to visit Miss Granger, I assume?”

“Y-yes,” was the ginger’s shy reply, “Y/N and Nathan wanted to… see her too.”

“Oh?” Poppy raised an eyebrow, surprise at the intention of the 1st year.

“We are, Madame, and if you will,” Y/N started, “would you kindly tell us what happened to ‘Mione? I can’t help but feel quite worried since both Ron and Harry refuses to tell.”

“We both do.” added Nathan as he place a comforting hold on Y/N’s shoulder, sharing her stress.

“Well,” Poppy hums as she considers. Miss L/N had been nothing but caring towards her patients, on her friends case that is, so she knew that the child means no harm nor does she or the blond boy beside Y/N plan to mock such intelligent Gryffindor as Miss Granger for this teensy mistake, “Miss Granger had made a human error when brewing a Polyjuice potion and had mistake a cat’s hair for someone else. Her transformation went horribly wrong and she is to be confined until the potion itself finally reverses its effect.”

“B-but Madame, w-what is a Polyjuice potion?”

“That is a potion that would allow a human drinker to temporarily take form of another person with a use of few ingredients.” Poppy informed. “It hasn’t yet been taught to 2nd years but if anyone could have successfully done it, I’d say it’ll be Miss Granger. That girl is too witty for her own sake.”

Just in time, Harry comes back with news to share. “Y/N –oh and Madame Pomfrey,” he greeted the medic, “Y/N, Hermione says that you can see her… but she asked if it would be okay if Nathan would just wait for you.”

Y/N, bemused, exchange glances with her best friend, who encourages her to with a nod and “I’ll be okay, I’ll see you later yeah? Tell me ‘bout Mione when we get a chance to chat.”

“Okay,” nodded Y/N, hugging the blond boy. “Be careful on your way.”

And so, Nathan waved as he leaves, sure that Y/N would be in safe hands. Y/N watched him go before nodding at Harry, dictating that she’s ready to go and see Hermione. With a sweaty palm, she followed the boy-who-lived to the bed which Hermione waits. The curtain was her wall and Harry gestured Y/N to go in first.

Swallowing her anxiousness, Y/N steps through the curtain and saw the damage.

There, Hermione sat up, waiting, looking like a mutated cat.

Y/N was back into that zone, her worries vanquished to see the girl alright –well, _almost_. “Harry,” Y/N called the boy-who-lived, “would you kindly give us some privacy?”

“Well,” Harry hesitated, looking to his friend to confirm if she was to be comfortable with the idea and saw Hermione nod, clearly not so sure but was letting the Hufflepuff get what she wanted, “Ron and I will be the Great Hall, I’ll come by to deliver you some nosh later, ‘Mione.” And so he was gone.

Without saying anything else, Y/N hops into the bed, just sitting on the edge close to the older girl and took her furry hand. Hermione flinched away from her touch, tense and looking so embarrassed. “Hey,” Y/N tried again, and this time the girl let her. Using her thumb, she massage the back of Hermione’s hand, to sooth her thoughts and to gesture acceptance, “I… I don’t really know what happened while I was away or will I pressure you to tell me anything about it. But, Hermione… it’s okay.”

“Okay?” repeated the Gryffindor, sounding unconvinced and irritated –and almost hurt. “You call _this_ okay? Look at me, Y/N, I have a tail and ears of a cat, a fur all over my body, and you call this okay?” she rattles, and Y/N knew that she needed to vent it out, so she let her. “I could have known it wasn’t her hair that I found clinging in her robe but I was so convince that it was hers instead!”

“ _That_ may not,” answered Y/N, voice low and never rising, wanting not to frighten the already scared Gryffindor, “but it’s okay to make mistakes too, ‘Mione. No one’s truly perfect.”

“I…” Hermione was nonmoving, blinking a few before setting her eyes back to Y/N, who waited for her to process what had been said.

“Hush, you must always remember that all have their own errors and mistake. And you may feel ashamed to make such, that’s alright of course, we just gotta learn from them once in a while.” And little Y/N hug her furry friend, saying nothing but words of acceptance and she wait, she waits until Hermione return the gesture with a sniffle.

And Y/N, close and always keen, could feel the vibrating purrs of Hermione’s cat-like form.

“Thank you.” a small voice whispered, her whiskers tickling Y/N’s left cheek.

“I’m here ‘Mione, for you.”

* * *

 

By the 5th of January, the Christmas decoration had been taken down. It was believed that it would bring bad luck if it wasn’t. And with it, class had started once again, much to Nathan’s dismay. Y/N still couldn’t believe that the Potion Master was her Godfather and she’d find herself smiling at the thought of it every time she attends his class.

Tiff was still baking her cookies, giving Y/N some despite her rating the baked goods as good as it could get. It was beginning to get weird, in Y/N’s perspective. The midnight-brown haired girl was very persistent about her eating the cookies but Y/N couldn’t bring herself to say no, the girl did work hard for them.

But still… _it’s so weird_ of her _._

Y/N’s back at crushing on Katie Bell, it’s been awhile since she saw that tomboyish girl around and Y/N was still falling it seems, for a mere sight of her took her breath away and quickly flushed when she made eye-contact. They caught themselves alone on the hall in the afternoon, the orange glow of descending sun dying the walls. They stand there still, eyes reading each other.

Katie was gaping her lips open and close, wanting to say something but wasn’t able to voice it while Y/N sweats, heart pounding in a pace loud enough for her to hear. “ _Hey_ ,” was Katie starting the conversation, “ _how are you?_ ”

“ _I-I’ve been well._ ”

“ _Oh, that’s… good, that’s good._ ” Silence again, both unsure of what they’re supposed to say next. But Katie was being the Gryffindor that she is, taking small steps one at the time. “ _Y/N, I’ve been meaning to… to talk to you about… about –_ ” but in the very last minute, she cower and begun to look around for escape.

Y/N’s heart begins to break again, as the realization of the girl being uncomfortable to with her presence alone that those brown eyes keeps alerting away. A pain sigh left her lips; she was unable to conceal it. “ _Good day, Katie._ ” And Y/N, wanting to get away, just turns back and decided to take another route to get to the library.

Y/N was beginning to question herself about it, the feeling that sudden creeps into her heart and the way it makes her so attracted to the Gryffindor. Sure, she knew that she fancied Katie, but that admiration was something she felt towards a specific singer, she knew it was impossible and by now, it suppose to vanish but it’s still there.

Is this truly what it means to fall in love?

She confronted Ella then, exposing every secrets and thoughts.

“ _You’re saying that… you don’t think you really like Bell but at the same time, very much admiring her?_ ” was Ella’s statement one night when Y/N hangs around on their Common Room.

“ _S-something like that,_ ” she nodded slowly and groan, “ _I don’t know El, it just –honestly I didn’t even thought about her **at all** this holiday but when I saw her again, it –the feelings –it came back._”

The older Nelson got quiet.

“ _You know what,_ ” Y/N stood up, “ _let’s forget about this. I have a potion essay to catch on. See you tomorrow, El._ ” Y/N didn’t hear the girl reply anything back as she left the Common Room to return to the dorm, exhausted.

And that’s not the only thing that’s been eerie. You won’t believe that Draco Malfoy, the boy who couldn’t bear to share the same air with a ‘Mudblood.’ bump into her, caught her before she lost balance and _actually_ asked Y/N if she was alright. And what’s more is that he called her ‘Y/N’, not ‘Mudblood’, ‘Filth’, or even ‘Mud’. He really did call her using her actual name.

The whole interaction is so bizarre that Mia, Anya, Nick, Nathan, and Ella belted with laughter when she told them about it, thinking it was nothing but a joke. Y/N wanted to say otherwise but decided to keep this fact for herself. His image as Slytherin was too thick to break after all.

Y/N continues her lessons with the elves on the Owlery tower, they reunited with cheers and a few nosh to eat. Y/N’s been so happy to see her friendly, feathery, companions too and sang with them on the Friday night. Oh the joy she felt to see them once more.

All the Reid-business was surely forgotten then.

Ginny, on the other hand… Ginny was straight out avoiding everyone (except Percy and the Weasley twin though). Not only did she ignore Y/N, she was looking so grim and tired, eye bags underneath her eyes. Everyone, even the Weasley twins, says that they’ve been seeing her less and Ron informed that she hasn’t spoken to them for too long nor has he seen her eating in the Great Hall.

And Y/N’s been feeling that _intuition_ again, lingering in the back of her mind.

And the night before full moon, Y/N made sure to anonymously send Mia and Ella a Wolfbane that she asked her Godfather to brew, which she helped on too. The man had been appointed as her tutor in both Potion and D.A.D.A (thank God because Lockhart is still useless as ever) and he seem to be taking that role quiet seriously, having to corner in his room to give her schedules that would be messing up her already timed routines. She had to cancel both Wednesday and Saturday with the elves because she had to focus on her Godfather’s assigned classes.

It hurt to see the down look of the elf when they were told but, there’s this surprise. Drums had come along with her to Hogwarts! She just woke up one morning with him waiting by her bed, a glass of milk on hand ready to serve.

He was amazed to learn that she was giving lessons on his kind to teach them to read –and seeing that he can, she gave him the idea to be her substitute until she found some spare time to reschedule everything into perfection, and thank Merlin that Drums agreed!

So Y/N was free the whole month to spend some quality time with Severus, to build the relationship of comfort and be a family while discussing a passion he clearly loves without saying it to her.

He was very surprised, when she gave him a copy of the potion book that Daxellion gave her. She did asked him if he was aware of the Gemino Curse –she came across it on one of the book’s pages –and after he successfully taught it to her (she was shockingly a fast learner, Severus was surprised that she cast it after demonstrating it for the first time) and when Y/N had duplicate the book, she gave it to him as a present. (She won’t mention it to anyone but Y/N saw those eyes got teary as Severus survey the book’s contents. Oh the things he hadn’t come across, the ingredients and well written pages, there were so many potions he hadn’t heard of!)

A small, low “Thank you.” was the greatest thing Y/N had heard from him.

It was when the man somehow started to show hints that he care. Y/N had been sneezing a bit and without comment, had placed the back of his hand to cheek her temperature before passing her a Fever-reducing Potion, says that it’ll help reduce affects of fever before sending her, well _escorting her_ to the hospital wings for checkups.

Y/N didn’t even know she had a fever.

She was confined for a day, missed her morning classes but argued with the medic that she wasn’t willing to miss more classes so she was out by lunch. At the higher table, she meet his eyes and he mouth if she was alright, giving a firm nod, Severus returns to his sulking.

She knew by then, that what she have with the Potion Master, it was something good. It feels good to know that he accepts her, and that despite the years that he missed of forming a bond, both of them was willing to start.

He even taught her how to cast a _Disillusionment Charm_ when she asked him to. The Weasley twins had been appearing every where she is, trying to scare her every time and Y/N told Hermione about it, which was when she learn about the spell. She surprised both of the boys, having to convince Peeve to join her to scaring the life out of them, and that payback was enough, though it didn’t stop her from throwing smug looks their way every time.

It was now the 25th of January, the afternoon classes just finished up. Y/N was walking alone the hall, about to visit Hermione like she used to these past few weeks. She had been accompanying the older girl and read books with her, sometimes discussing specific subject and argue a bit about them. Or sometimes, while they read, Y/N would sing some lovely lullabies to past the time and she knows it help Hermione take her mind of things.

But on her way to the Hospital Wing, Y/N heard a familiar voice talking to someone.

“Alicia, I can’t keep this up!” a voice, Y/N was sure that belong to the one and only Katie Bell.

“Then tell her, for Merlin sake!” argued Alicia Spinnet. “If you really think it’s stupid to like a girl then tell her to back off, or rather, you stop acting like this and tell her how you feel. Either way, the girl would understand, I’m sure of it.”

“But how are you so sure that she wouldn’t… _I don’t know_ , cry about it?”

“Oh she will, Kate, she will be heartbroken and she will cry. That little girl had it bad for you, Katie, but I’ve seen her…” Alicia stated, voice getting soft but was loud enough for Y/N to hear. “She’s kind and very understanding for a kid. I’ve heard nothing but good things about her, how she gets people. You remember the Hufflepuff, Ella Nelson?”

“Yeah, that kid got a bit of reputation.” Katie replied.

“I’ve talk to her, Kate, she told me everything.” Alicia admitted then and Y/N’s breathe hitches in her throat. “To be honest, I’d say I’m jealous, Kate, to have someone _so good_ to see you that way but if you keep this up, keep her hoping for something only for either of you to actually say something honest, then she’ll be more than heartbroken.”

“I don’t know how…”

“Don’t do that, Katie,” Alicia sighs, “You _do_ know what to do. Talk to her, god darn it. Tell her what you feel, that you’re not into girls, not _into_ her. Look, there’s… something here that’s going on and I can’t really –never mind that, let’s stay on the subject. Katie, _Katie_ , just… tell her.” and now the Quidditch Chaser was particularly begging.

“She’s just a kid, Alicia…”

Y/N heard enough.

It was only then did Y/N realize that she started crying. There was a pain in her chest, something hurting and forgetting her former mission to see Hermione, she turn and run. Run, and run, down the moving stairs, away from the seeing eyes. She needed somewhere no one else can see her like this, crying with hair probable already morphed into the color of hurt.

She remembers Hermione saying something… the Girl’s lavatory on the 1st floor being deserted; it was where she successfully brewed the Polyjuice potion. And so, Y/N rushed to her destination, hoping to find solitude there.

She arrived and rushed to one of its stall. And there, she cried out.

Why? Why does her heart felt like it’s been abused and she can feel physical pain, one that is close to the feeling of _his_ punches, his words sharp as swords and his voice echoed, taunting. “ _You unlovable, no one will ever like you, all they will see are nothing but undeserving pig! A pathetic excuse of a human being you are, no one will ever love you. Disgusting, you’re nothing but trash!_ ”

Y/N felt the floor shook, along with her breaking heart.

“Hello?” A voice, coming just outside the door of the stall, called out. It was too masculine yet still sounding young, maybe just a year older or whatnot. “A-are you okay there?”

Y/N sniffed and wipes her face clean, quickly as possible to hide any evidence of her breakdown. She breathes in and out, in and out, _in and out, but_ the tears were still there, dripping, dripping, _and dripping._

“Go away…” Y/N sobs as she saw the yellow glow through the door and she grimace at the thought of being bullied at the moment, “ _Please._ ”

“I…” the boy hesitated, clearly torn whenever to do what he was asked or to stay and continue to comfort the girl. Draco had never done this before, he hasn’t cried since he was a babe, his father saw it as a pathetic action… tears are signs of weakness and a Malfoy is not weak. But… he’s been asked to befriend the girl, the niece of Daxellion Reid, by both his parents but he doesn’t know how. “I just want to help.” Draco tries again.

A few more sniff from the other side and surprisingly, unexpectedly, Y/N opened the stall door to face him. She didn’t really looked aback to see him standing there (a bit dumbfounded to be honest) and had actually smiled at him. It was small, too weak to stay more than a second, but Draco saw it. Y/N didn’t even question him, didn’t even ask why, and just advance towards Draco, hugging him like they’ve known each other more than they have.

Draco returned it, still wishing to comfort the little girl in his arms.


	31. Whole Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone asked for double update in one day?  
> No?
> 
>  
> 
> I'll just leave this here lolz

**Chapter 31**

“I’ll be blunt with you, Draco… I’ve never expect us to constantly meet up here.” chuckled Y/N as she and Draco simply talk to each other. It’s been a week of them finding themselves searching for solitude on the company of each other in this lonely place that a specific ghost would hunt.

“Honestly, either did I.” replied Draco, hands on the pocket of his pants. “My father was quite please to know that I’m able to befriend you by the way, for once… he gave me a compliment.”

This was how they talk to each.

Ever since he found Y/N in this very deserted place, the two find each other spilling every bit of secret within them. Draco actually –in the heat of the moment –confessed that his mother, Narcissa, wanted him to form some sort of a relation to her, be an acquaintance if he must and his father, Lucius, wanted Draco to find what it that the Reid family had been hiding, for him to use Y/N as the way of finding out.

And Y/N, holding his hand –it’s a shocker right? Draco Malfoy, a Purist, taught that Purebloods are superior, let a Muggleborn hold his (quite pale) hand –gave him an understanding look, stating “ _Well, let’s not disappoint them, shall we?_ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Let’s be friends, Draco, for real. With me, you don’t have to act any types of pretence. I’ve seen how guarded you while you’re with Grabbe and Goyle, even with Pansy. I know how the pressure can be a burden. So what do you say, Draco Malfoy? I, Y/N L/N, am offering a friendship that no one has to know.”_

And it’s been a bit surreal, hearing the boy laugh. “ _My father would **love** to hear about this._”

And after days had gone, Y/N would disappear after her visit on the Hospital Wings –checking on Hermione is a priority –and she would the _Disillusionment Charm_ spell to roam the hall unnoticed. Everyone has been questioning her about it but, because she promised Draco, she gave them mere excuses.

“Oh, goodie.” chuckled Y/N, tying her hair into an ponytail as she watched herself and Draco, who was leaning in one of the stall, hidden to make sure no one would see him, on the mirror. “So, who would you bet on wining the next Quidditch match? I’d say that it’ll be the Hufflepuff.”

The boy huffed and rolled his eyes, “With Potter on the Gryffindor’s team, they’re surely going to lose it.”

“You _really_ dislike him, don’t you?” interrogate Y/N with one of her eyebrow up. “Everyone can almost taste the hate you have for each other.” And she was giving a laughing smile as she says this.

Something flashed in the boy’s face, something supposed to be hidden but Draco had let his guard down every time whenever in the company of this certain Hufflepuff. He didn’t allow it before but Y/N was willing to comfort him despite knowing nothing. Or maybe she does know, that’s why she knows how to approach him whenever –it’s only been a week too, you know –but Y/N can already make him crack out of his created character and take his mask off.

Who could have known that he’ll have a friend, _somebody_ who can be true with him… just thinking about it makes Draco feel light somehow, makes him… happy. Y/N wasn’t someone who just become his company just because they needed to be, she didn’t follow his little orders here and there like the blind duo –Grabble and Goyle being the example of that –or would try to get in his good grace by being one –Pansy being that type of girl. She was none of those.

Y/N was… just there.

And Draco had observed that Y/N never asked anything about him at all nor did he question her anything about herself after Y/N’s statement that moved Draco. “ _I don’t plan to know **that** Draco Malfoy, I don’t care who he was before this, what he had done, thought, had said. I want to know **this** Draco Malfoy right here. The boy who’s standing right in front of me, the boy who stayed to listen and the Draco Malfoy who **tried** to help in the best way he can._”

She was opening a new start for both of them.

“Potter stinks.” was the only comment Draco could muster and Y/N laugh at it, knowing that what had been said was only for humor. This Draco right here was just a boy in his 2nd year on Hogwarts. He was allowed to be a kid; Y/N was making sure of it.

“Valentines day’s coming up.” started Y/N, finished with her hair. “Got any date?”

“Blah,” blurts the boy, disgusted with a thought of it. He heard the girl giggle at his reaction and the end of Draco’s lips goes upward at that sound. It’s nice to hear an innocent thing as that, an actual laugh that isn’t forced.

Y/N finally faced him, admitting “Yeah, me too.” And that silent again, the comforting, ‘ _I’m-here-for-you_ ’ quiet accompany them. Y/N watched through the round window then, and sees the dying light from the sun that will set soon enough.

“How’s Granger?” Draco asked, not that he’s concern for the Mudblo – _Muggleborn_ , he just found it funny how the know-it-all got into that situation in the first place. But, Draco didn’t share this knowledge to anyone on the Slytherin and simply keep the entertaining thoughts for him own self.

Y/N told him about it –he figured that it was a test to measure how real he can be with her –and Y/N’s had been listening to his worries in return. Both just vent about everything to each other, something that either hesitated to share with anyone else.  

“Oh, she’ll be alright soon. Madame Pomfrey says that the Polyjuice is starting to wear off.” reported Y/N, still looking on the window to watch the twilight color. “The fur is starting to dissolve too, she apparently still have the cat ears and a tail though.”

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Draco can’t help the smug look on his face. “I would really miss _not_ hearing her bickering in the class about how smart she is.”

And they laugh at that statement.

“Oh hush now, I may not be in your classes but Hermione is not the one to brag that much. And, hey, education is very important to her, you know.”

“Yeah,” Draco rolled his eyes, grinning, “I can _really_ tell.”

“Says the second top student.” giggled Y/N, wiggling her eyebrow at the boy. And they shared a chuckle before returning with their silent. But Y/N wasn’t yet ready to settle with it, changing the conversation with a start of “Draco, do you really think that the heir of Slytherin is within us in the school?”

Her visits to Hermione in the Hospital Wing gave her a chance to make Hermione spill about what happened this Christmas Holiday. That and she saw the petrified bodies of the victimized students. The Chamber of Secret’s monster (which Y/N starts to guess but she doesn’t still have any prove just yet) sure did take the chance to spread fear.

“Well, the chamber _had_ been opened.” stated Draco with a shrug, “Though it’s truly funny how everyone thinks its _Potter_.”

“He does speak Parseltongue you know, remember in the Dueling Club?” recount Y/N, a small frown on her face as she remember the pantheon that Draco had summoned and Harry hissing the language that Y/N herself had understand, “And he was –he says that he can hear something in the wall and each time, someone got petrified. I don’t think that’s coincidence, Draco.”

Draco huffed, muttering “It’s always been _Potter_ here and _Potter_ there.”

But Y/N didn’t mind that and got deeper in her thoughts. She was trying to connect the dots, the facts starting to form into a much bigger catastrophe. “Slytherin… snakes… Parseltongue – Chamber of Secrets…” it goes on in her mind.

“What are you into?” Of course, Draco was listening to her. Even though he feel distaste to their topic concerning the boy-who-lived, he was listening. And is quite intrigue with the thought of this girl somehow solving this whole mystery that they have in hand.

Y/N snaps her fingers together and her eyes widens with realization, “It’s a snake!” and Draco waits for more, for her to explain. “That’s why Harry can hear it! The Chamber of Secret’s monster, it’s a bloody serpent!” _and she’s been dreaming about it._

Draco just got quieter as he blinks at Y/N while a frown begins to appear. His right hand, subconsciously, begun to lower and slide into the pocket of his robe. Could it be… was he right about it?

“Draco?” Y/N noticed his stillness, the hand that was suddenly gripping his robe.

Their eyes meet and Y/N saw the battle in him. She let him conquer it on his own term, let Draco have the freedom to choose whenever to speak about it or not. And, with moment passing by, with his hand shaking, Draco took his fisted hand out and reaches it out to her before relaxing his fingers to show a parchment crunched.

“I…” he started, hesitating but the look of encouragement on Y/N’s face made him talk. “Father, I’ve heard him say something about Salazar Slytherin trusted pet is on that chamber, I didn’t hear much about it nor did he told me when I asked, but I’ve figured that… that –” seeing that Draco couldn’t say anything else, Y/N lift her hand to take the paper –looking up to him for assurance that it was okay and he nods slightly –and unfold it.

She reads it and was quickly convinced that the serpent in her dream and this Basilisk documented right here is the same. “…Spiders flee before it.” And looking back to Draco, she remember the moment they’ve found Mrs. Norris, stoned and nonmoving as she hang in one of the torches. Before that… the spiders were following each other out of the castle by the window. “And Harry hears it through the wall –”

“The pipes.” cut Draco –clearly have been thinking over the subject himself.

“It uses the plumps to get to places after places!” Y/N, having a laughing smile on her face, put her arms around his neck and squeezed the boy out of jubilance, “Oh Draco you’re a genius!” and she felt him snake his arm in her waist, aback but was willing to return the warmth.

Yet before either of them could discuss this further, a squeaking voice interrupted “You two are here again?” and Y/N look up to see the ghost of Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, commonly known as the Moaning Myrtle that hunts the Girl’s lavatory in the first floor, floating just above them.

“Hello Elizabeth,” greeted Y/N, giving the parchment back to Draco’s pocket while still so close, careful to keep the exchange hidden, “are we bothering you?”

“With you babbling at all.” inserted the ghost, floating back close to the ground to level their eyes, “I should probably tell _everybody_ that you two are having such secret meeting so you’d stop coming in here. What do you think everyone would say about it?”

But the threat bring Y/N no fear, she only smile at the ghost while Draco huffed, saying, “No one would even believe you.” as they separate. Both composed themselves then, preparing to leave. Y/N and Draco wouldn’t have any conversation done with this certain ghost to bother them.

“Harry Potter would.” implied Moaning Myrtle, intending to keep then a little bit more. She does get lonely sometimes and she’d even eavesdrop on the two’s conversation here and there when they haven’t noticed her, hoping to get some vulnerable information just for the fun of it. And Myrtle might even have a liking for the young Hufflepuff after a bit of this situation; kind of remind of her someone from before she died.

“Oh sure,” Draco rolled his eyes, “Mister Potter, the goodie-two-shoes, would believe you saying that a Slytherin was with a Hufflepuff. You would probably twist the fact around, would you, Elizabeth?” he continued to taunt back the ghost, not backing down (ignoring the “Draco! Careful what you say to Eli!” from the scolding voice of Y/N), “You would probably even say that I was kissing her to make it more ‘real’.” Draco added, doing the quote gesture as he said the word _real_.

Y/N couldn’t help but giggled at the thought of “Me, kissing you? Only in your dreams Malfoy.” and she laugh with him for the last time, putting their conversation on hold for next time.

“Like I would ever, L/N.” countered Draco before crossing his arm at the ghost. “Look, Eli,” and for him to call the ghost to the nickname Y/N had created made the situation a bit more serious, “we’re not here to bully you, and I… I, you know, about those times I… you know –”

“What Draco is trying to say,” cuts in Y/N, having a proud smile on her face as she watched Draco look down, feeling shame of his crime of the past, and she held him by the elbow, “Is that he’s…?”

“I’m sorry.” sigh Draco, accepting the comfort Y/N gave him, and made eye-contact with (e/c) who then beckons him to face the ghost. “I’ve said nasty things and I –” taking the encouragement then, Draco look up to Myrtle with genuine guilt written on his face, “I really am sorry about them, Elizabeth.”

It succeed to enthused light in the ghost eyes as she crossed her arms and huffed, pondering as she bit her lips. Y/M was patiently waiting, eyes pleading for this chance of renew and Myrtle looks at her puppy eyes and adorable puffy cheeks. It was no use, the battle was already won. She grunts “Fine.” in defeat.

“Yay!” cheered Y/N then, jumping in joy. “We got another friend, Dray!”

There was no disagreement said.

And despite the wet floor, Y/N didn’t mind the puddle and continue to be giddy for tonight. By then it was getting darker, the sun had completely set. It was time to head back to their separated ways. Draco grumps “Alright, alright, enough celebrating though. We better get going before anyone hears us in here.”

“Ahh,” whined Y/N with a pout but was reasonable, “but I guess you’re right.” Y/N was to return back to the Hufflepuff tower and Draco back to his image of Purist Slytherin that needs to keep an eye on on both Grabble and Goyle.

Moaning Myrtle was a bit disappointed, this was the first someone was properly noticing her, apologized to her genuine for the mean things that’s been told, and actually chatted with someone suitable. Y/N just waved at her goodbye, promised to visit again before casting a _Disillusionment Charm_ spell on herself again and whispered a ‘see you later’ to Draco as he walk down the stairs towards the dungeon to make it look he wasn’t anywhere near lavatory and Y/N to the Great Hall.

They’d see each other in the Great Hall later on but there, they are supposed to be foes, not bros.

When safe finally, she discards the spell and walked freely in the hall, mind somewhere else as the night turns darker. This week had been absurd; truly, the progress of her life in the span of months had been life changing. Every turn is a chance she didn’t know how to react to but she manages to make the right decisions despite the surreal of events.

But a certain girl with redhead caught her attention then. Y/N stops as she saw the girl in the rush, headed to where the changing stairs were. Either that Ginny had truly ignored her again or the ginger wasn’t paying anything attention at all as she passed Y/N without sparing her a glance, nor did she respond to Y/N calling out for her name.

Y/N did take notice of the book that Ginny was holding close to her chest –the one Y/N thinks to be her diary. She frown but, not wanting to stay on the hall any longer than she already had, Y/N returns to the dorm to see Anya, Mia, Tiff and Ella gathered there with Nathan included.

Aback, her small smile falters and Y/N catches their anxious eyes and felt the tension in the air. Ella was holding a guilty looking Tiff and Mia had disbelief printed in her face. Anya was still in state of shock and Nathan looked ready to fight everyone in the room, the bun in his hair messy to tell he was holding a bit tension inside, if the blizzard in his eyes weren’t obvious enough.

“What’s… going on?” inquired Y/N; the question was for everyone to answer to.

Nathan found her eyes and sudden he growled “Tell her,” with both hands fisted tightly –knuckles almost white –and the calm, supposed tender voice was sounding commanding, “Tell her what you did!”

Y/N followed his ice-cold eyes, glaring at Tiff who seems unsure and defeated.

“I can’t believe you, Tiff.” Mia breathe out, voice shuddering, “I just can’t –” and shaking her head, the young Nelson couldn’t bear to face her best friend anymore and simply rushed out of the room, ignoring Y/N’s call, and left the door open.

Still Tiff refused to say anything but Y/N saw how she clenched her fingers into a fist, and become loose again when she return on staring at the floor blankly. Ella held her by the arm, still not letting go after she caught her doing her scheme in the kitchen.

Ella was unforgiving, dragging her back here –Nathan saw them and followed –and yells at her, interrogating everything out her. The demand for answers makes her weak in the knee and she could only cower in submission.

Mia and Anya, muttering together –the subject being Y/N’s constant disappearance –comes in just in time before Ella could slap her. Mia quickly tackled her older sister, demanding for explanation of what was happening between them while Anya comforted Tiff as Nathan stands there, speechless. Ella quickly busted her though, telling Mia that she had been dosing Y/N with love potions.

Tiff was forced to admit it finally. And after she was done, Y/N just arrived just in time.

“Y/N,” Anya started, putting mercy on her dorm-mate despite what Tiff had done, “there’s… there’s something you need to know.”

“No,” Ella cuts in, flared the same way as Nathan –Y/N rushed to his side, holding him to contain what it was that’s threatening to burst out of her best friend, “let her do the talking.” And Ella roughly pushed Tiff towards Y/N and she let go of her hold on Nathan’s hand to catch the midnight-brown haired girl before she collapse in the floor.

“H-hey now, what is this all about?” asked Y/N, following Tiff, whose knees gave up, on the floor. “T-Tiff, a-are you okay?”

No answer and Tiff look up to her, surveying the kind look on the girl’s face. The truth catching up to her conscious and the guilt drowns her. Suddenly, there was water works in the girl’s kind amber eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry, Y/N.” she spilled, face covered by the palm of her hands. It muffled the sound but Y/N, being this close, heard.

“What? W-what are you sorry for?” confusion was written all over her face. “Guys,” Y/N look up to Ella, then to Nathan and to Anya, before locking her eyes on Ella’s, “just please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“She’s been feeding you love potions!” cracked Nathan, directly telling his friend the truth rather than circling around the subject. He marched to the nearest wall and exposed the anger within by punching it.

“What…? Nate –Nathan no, d-don’t do that, you’d hurt yourself!” Y/N let go of the crying girl and take a hold of Nathan from behind, the blond boy was shaking out pain and rage. “Calm down, _please!_ ” Everything here didn’t help Y/N understand any of this, not at all.

“I caught her.” Ella stated, mimicking Nathan’s angry voice but was better in control. Ella couldn’t look at everyone, fueled with her own ferocity. “She was dusting the love potions to the baked cookies she’s been making. Like the ones she’s been giving _to you._ ”

Y/N stilled with her eyes wide.

Nathan did too when he look behind him, seeing the expression on Y/N’s face. Tiff boosts herself up, engaging toward Y/N to hold her by the collar. “I’m sorry, I just –I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“You –you’ve been…” gapes Y/N, becoming mute. It’s all happening so fast, her mind working faster to try and process the information given. Out of instinct –her hurt alarming her mind –Y/N tried to get the girl off her, mind portraying the past. She begun to shake as she finally get the girl off her, watched Tiff fall back in the floor with her cries.

Nathan steps back to give her some space to breathe, knew that Y/N could be possibly in the edge of having her _breakdown_. Y/N cornered herself into the wall, needing something to keep her up.

Ella was then beside him, ready to help if needed.

A humorless laugh surprised them.

“Love potion, oh Merlin –because… of it. Hah!” Y/N take a hold of her head, feeling the sudden headache –close to being a migraine –and she felt her breathe shorten in each inhale. Her hair that rest on her shoulder changes its natural color into the darkest shade of black, reflecting the black orbs that dared Tiff to move.

And she begins to cry.

“Love potion!” she yelled, still with the laughter that almost scared everyone with her.

“What’s going on here?” an urgent voice joins in and everyone look at the door to see the Head of the Hufflepuff House standing there. Pomona Sprout surveyed the student and frown at the sight of Nathan Colt, a _boy_ and a _Gryffindor_ was in the Girl’s dormitory, in the Hufflepuff floor.

“Professor Sprout –” called Anya, about to report what had been done but was stopped by an alarmed voice.

“Where’s Y/N?” Nathan bawled, looking around in the room for the sign of his best friend. “WHERE IS SHE?”

The castle ground shakes, strong like an earthquake.

* * *

 

Y/N, without holding her wand, cast a _Disillusionment Charm_ spell and disappeared when everyone’s attention wasn’t on her. She darted out of the dorms and just run, passing people who were naïve from what burden Y/N carried as her legs distance her away from those who wronged her.

Y/N wasn’t truly aware that she had succeeds on doing wand-less magic, thinking that she done the spell with her wand, so Y/N slow down and stalls on the hall, her rage now sending warnings to whoever she passed. They couldn’t see her but the students felt shivers on their spines, as if a ghost just go through them.

It was a subconscious decision. Y/N had been walking towards the dungeon without playing much attention other than the buzz in her mind. Her charm had been reversed then as she gets closer to the Head of Slytherin's Office down in the dungeon. On her way there, unfortunately, Y/N had meet Katie Bell in the hall.

The girl was surprise, of course, to see the babbling, sunshine, bright Y/N L/N now clouded with the darkness, the shadow likely following her trail. Hair dulled and eyes having no light in them. This was unusual; Katie didn’t know that the girl had dyed her hair like that. She saw her just this afternoon too, in lunch, and Katie is sure that her eyes haven’t deceived her. The girl’s hair wasn’t black back then.

“Y/N, umm; hey, a-are you okay?”

But Y/N didn’t meet her eyes when she looks up from the floor. Rather, those eyes ghost behind her, looking over her shoulder. And when the Gryffindor followed her eyes, Katie flinched away when she saw Severus Snape standing there with his neutral expression.

No one said a thing as Professor Snape turns his back on them and begun to walk away. Unexpectedly, Y/N followed. Katie watched her carefully with a frown and as Y/N’s about to pass her, she heard the girl said “It’s funny how people play carelessly with love.” And the agony of her heart spoke the words with Y/N’s voice croaky, dripping with sadness.

Y/N didn’t say anything more and simply followed the Potion Master back to the privacy of his office and she knew that the Gryffindor was still back there. Katie watched her go, the sound of footsteps echoing probably going to hunt her for a _very_ long time.

And with a final, hurt call of “Y/N…?” Katie Bell knew that everything was done. “ _I’m sorry._ ”

Severus led her to his office just as the girl had predicted and as the door closed, they stood feet away from each other. He wasn’t confident about the reason why he even brought her here at all but he felt that it would be a wise choice.

And so, as the silent assured Y/N that it was finally safe, she breaks down. Her hair turning brown as her eyes begins to get watery. She covered her muffled sobs using her hand but it was still ringing in her eyes. The truth mocked her with great distaste by her ear, _his_ voice clouding her mind with his darkness.

Great, just _great_ , her first crush –the very first time she got attracted to someone, it had to be someone out of her league, someone that’s deserving more of what she could probably offer… just because she was conceived by a spewed work of someone she consider to be a friend. This is just _so_ great.

“Love is a very dangerous thing, yeah?” she chuckled, voice thick with unraveling emotions, eyes meeting Severus’, she blinks the tears that floods her sight. “It blinds you; make you do foolish things...”

“It does,” agreed the man as he watched her breakdown, “and it hurts us. It’s part of the whole package.”

“Pitiful, am I right?” muttered Y/N, trying to sound jokingly but the sentence just ends with a tired sigh before she confessed “But it’s the only thing I know I could do.” She looks up then when she heard a grunt, and she did not see Severus as the Potion Master or the Head of the Slytherin House at the moment when she met his tendered eyes. She sees him, her _Godfather_. “I know you don’t like the idea of it… but can you –” Y/N’s breath hitches, already expecting to hear him say ‘no’ but she still tried, requesting “Can _I_ hug you right now?”

Severus sighs but lets the girl cling into his leg anyways.

* * *

 

Y/N didn’t know what encourage her to leave the castle ground and sneak her way to the Forbidden Forest without failure while everyone else were dining in the Great Hall. Someone tells her – _someone_ being the Hearth –to do so, dictates which way to take a turn, which path to walk on. She didn’t care for the rule in each twig she snaps, the rustle of the dead leave and the wind making her shiver.

She’s been played like a ‘nobody’, just a _something_ that doesn’t deserve any consideration. She should have known why she suddenly taken a liking for the Gryffindor girl. _She_ didn’t even know Katie Bell that much in that moment Y/N gained a ‘crush’ on her, which was so _stupid_ of her!

“Idiot, idiot, you’re a freaking idiot!” she mutters to herself, chanting the word _because_ it’s the only thing that could describe her. Y/N clouds her mind with hate for the first time in years, felt like Fate is playing with her quite silly, just a puppet of entertainment.

And when her tears begin to blur her sight, Y/N runs. The rush of the wind succeeds to buzz everything out, nothing matters now. The rush of adrenaline pumps and Y/N can forget about just about everything as she cried the pain that tainted her.

And suddenly, she stops.

Hermione told her about that tree, Ron had mentioned it too. The Whomping Willow, as Professor Sprout called it, is told to be a violent bred of magical plant. It attacks anyone and anything that comes within range of its thick branches –that functions like arms.

‘ _It’ll be alright,_ ’ commented the Hearth, sounding so sure, ‘ _it knows who I am. Just be friendly._ ’

Wiping her tears, Y/N takes slow steps towards it, out of the frame of trees and into the moon –a waning gibbous –light. It dances stop –as if seeing her –and its stem were held up, alarmed and ready.

Y/N got more confident to approach when instead of brushing her away, the tree lowered itself. Y/N imagine that the tree is smiling at her, by the way its leave were pointed upright and when she just close enough, the tree –using its branches –lift her up from the ground, gaining a small yelp from Y/N’s lips.

She was placed in the middle of it, inside its crown and away from the eyes of anyone else. She sat there, unsure of what to do next as she leaned to the stilled branch. The Whomping Willow continued with its dance then and Y/N felt like she’s being rocked. It brought her comfort, the thought of home, and despite the cold wind, warmth.

Without anything else to bother her, Y/N let herself fall asleep, wanting to escape what become her reality. She should have been alarmed, how and why the tree didn’t violently push her as she thought it would when being approached.

She was a student too, just someone…

She fall asleep completely in its care, unaware of the eyes that watched from the distance, Centaurs guarding and scouting around for any intruder that had intentions, the herd of Hippogriff flying above to watch over her, and the unicorns that decided to sleep close to where the warmth was strongest.

Y/N didn’t know, but everyone in the forest was watching over her.

 


	32. Dark Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?  
> WHOA ARE YOU SERIOUS?
> 
> MOTHER OF ACORN I DO NOT LIKE VEGETABLE THAT MUCH, BUT WHAAAAAAAT?
> 
> TRIPLE KILL
> 
> I mean, what I mean was I DID A TRIPLE UPDATE??? 
> 
> A N D IT'S 6000+?!?!?!!?!?
> 
>  
> 
> WHAT THE HELL DID THIS FANDOM DID TO ME??!??

**Chapter 32**

It became a habit.

To stroll in the night, the hall dark and lifeless as how her heart felt. She roams the castle ground like a ghost searching for someone to haunt, to give misfortune to (like Peeves, Y/N could sometimes hear his mischievous laughter nearby) but it wasn’t her mission at all.

After Hermione had recovered from the Polyjuice, Y/N felt no need to visit and would simply disappear after her classes (but never absent on Severus sessions, she won’t let her downfall interrupt the building progress she have with him) but sometimes –won’t you believe it that Y/N had the guts to do it –she’d skip them all the way to dinner. But she’d only do it once a week, twice if she’s feeling that brave.

Everyone wouldn’t think she was among them –Y/N having to master the Disillusionment Charm –and wanting to avoid any confrontation from everyone, Y/N would just stand and listen.

Professor McGonagall was quick to be in action, searching for her in every floor, every place, but Y/N has allies. The Weasley twin being those, she confronted them after waking one morning, still in the care of the Whomping Willow protection, and basically make them admit that there’s several places that the school’s staffs doesn’t even know. She used it to sneak out every time, believing the twins wouldn’t bait her into trouble. Especially now that there’s now Mrs. Norris to worry about and Mr. Filtch is still moping for his cat.

Y/N also hadn’t been able to look people in the eye since finding out that she had been conceived with a love potion that Tiff –Y/N let her explain because she convinced herself (the Heart persistent voice asked her) to be the one to give a chance –needed to keep feeding her just to discourage a friend, Mia, from liking her any further.

Apparently, the young Nelson was said to be attracted to her after all this time and Tiff, controlled by fear to lose a friend (and also telling Y/N how her own mother had rushed in similar decisions), instead of talking to Y/N, played with her feelings and tried to make Y/N stray, distance herself with Mia as the potion feeds her with lies.

How could she do that? Not consider Y/N’s thoughts and feelings first before acting, made sure that her plan wouldn’t have consequences such as this situation. But then again, _his_ voice woke as her heart tainted with shadows, reminding that an abnormal girl like Y/N can never be loved. That what happened is what will always be her life.

Y/N is _so close_ on believing it.

But she knew she’ll be okay, she will be. _She has to be._

After the Hufflepuff finally said the part of her of the story, Y/N returned to find the solitude in her Godfather’s space. The man had allowed her to stay, took the chance to shower Y/N with works and essay needed to be researched and Y/N took them all, let him feed her with more knowledge and when she’s done with it, he’ll let her borrow the books in his office, whatever it concerns.

Severus was giving her something to distract her from her suffering, she knew and Y/N’s thankful. So, basically, the man didn’t even question her when Y/N “ _didn’t_ ” attend his class for a few days and would deny that he ever had any confrontation with her –which frustrated Minerva close to insanity.

Y/N couldn’t face the woman still, afraid that if Minerva found out the truth, she’d be disgusted.

Nathan was the hardest to hide from.

He was very _knowing_ , had followed her and would try and corner her, beg her to come back, pleas for Y/N to talk to him –it was like a game of cat and mouse really, but Y/N was Jerry (smart when it comes to making things harder for the pussycat, Tom.) Their circle of friends understands that it hasn’t only affected Y/N only but also Nathan, with slump shoulders and puffy eyes.

He’s been crying, sharing her pain, but like before, Y/N would desert anyone who’s involved. Unsure how she needed to act so while still hurt; she was willingly distancing herself from others to prevent from spreading this pain, especially to Nathan. But years of friendship made her search of him too, so a week after (when February was about end), feeling so rebellious and uncaring to the rules, Y/N snuck into the Gryffindor Tower, found Nathan’s dorm that he shared with three other boys –Jason Noxell, Bush Peppa, and Carl… _something_. Y/N hadn’t really met Carl yet.

With curtains to hide her, Y/N surprised the squirming boy (clearly dreaming unpleasantly) and before he could scream, Y/N muffled it by using her hand and casting a _Muffliato_ charm (that she learned along with Nathan by reading the books that Minerva let her bought back in the Diagon Ally) on the bed. “ _It’s me; it’s just me, Nate._ ” And her low voice calmed the boy.

“ _W-what are you doing –here?! You’re in the boy’s dormitory, Y/N._ ” he panicked, “ _Did someone sees you come here?_ ”

“ _No, no_ ,” Y/N shook her head, looking down to the red and gold blanket covering the boy, “ _no one did… I just –I miss you. I want to apology too, for –for distancing myself to you. Y-you know how I go… I don’t –I just don’t –_ ”

Ice blue eyes soften then, filled with understanding and love. “ _Shh. It’s fine, mon ange, I know. I know._ ”

And both cuddled, missing such proximity between their friendship and Y/N let herself be greedy, pulling the boy closer for the warmth he shares. The smell of sweet teeth-rotten candies lingers in the sheets, that fresh menthol in his hair and that touch of burned-woods clinging in the skin of his neck. Y/N sighs, ‘ _Home._ ’

“ _You smell like dirt._ ” commented the boy, sleepy, the hint of smile on his voice.

“ _I’ve been going out into the woods lately, but shush, don’t tell anyone._ ” Her tired voice confessed.

“ _I’m…_ ” Nathan yawned, “ _I’m not letting this one pass._ ”

Y/N, sighing contentedly in the boy’s neck, nestled comfortably in his chest then, drifting back and forth into consciousness. “ _Later._ ”

And before both fall back in their slumber, Nathan still manages to reply, repeating “ _Later._ ” with the sound of promise.

Y/N woke up before anyone else, just in the break of dawn and she grabs a small parchment, scribbling Nathan a message says that they’ll talk in the Great Hall if they got the chance. They will, both we’ll make a way for themselves.

And they did. Y/N told him everything. Not the Reid stuff and the ‘ _Severus-Snape’s-my-Godfather-wow-right?’_ business(because she’s not ready for that), but _everything_ that she’s been doing each time she’s out of sight, that she already made up with Tiff and promised to keep their friendship, willing to forget this mistreatment because why not?

Y/N had build a friendship with the girl and she knew those moment –her bonding with Tiff as she fixed her hair, as they chat in the class if they were allowed or whenever they’re together with everyone else –they were nothing but the truth.

Starting with the boy, her second priority was to see Luna and Ella again. The older Nelson had been nothing but a sister to her, someone Y/N cannot avoid forever. Finishing her Transfiguration class in one Thursday morning, she waited in the corner where she knew she’ll encounter the other Hufflepuff.

“ _Little Siren!_ ” was the first thing that Ella shouted at the sight of her, still with the black hair but her eyes were beaming once again. Happy to see her again, the girl didn’t hesitate to tackle her and lift her up in an embrace. “ _Y/N, oh Y/N, I’ve been so worried about you!_ ”

Reciprocating the hug, Y/N mutters “ _I missed you too, El_.” in the girl’s left ear. And as Ella puts her back to her feet, Y/N quickly cried “ _I’m sorry, I was just so confused and hurt and I knew that I could say or do something that may make you all feel that I was blaming you but I wasn’t, I promise, I didn’t, I never did –I just really needed space and –_ ”

“ _Babe, you’re rambling._ ” stated Ella, cutting Y/N sentence off.

Y/N realized this too and flushed, a tad embarrassed, “ _S-sorry._ ”

“No,” Ella held her right cheeks and softly caresses it using the thumb of her hand, “ _don’t ever be sorry for being you. I was worried, yes, we all were, for you, but Hermione told us to give you space, even Nate says so. Mia needed some more convincing, can’t help feel but blame herself for Tiff’s actions but I made her wait for you.”_

“ _S-she does?_ ” the panic in her voice wasn’t missed. “ _B-but Mia did nothing wrong!_ ”

“ _Hey, hey, take it this way, N/N.”_ Ella rests both of her in Y/N’s shoulder, looking at her directly in the eyes. The seriousness of her cognac eyes made Y/N go still and listen. “ _Her best friend, the girl who she was with since childhood, had manipulated someone she sees as a very kind, gentle, loving girl into thinking that she liked someone she doesn’t, **just** because that she taken a quite fancy for you. Mia’s bound to feel like blaming herself either way._”

“ _Ella’s right._ ” And so cue the entrance of Luna Lovegood, with her knowing eyes and dreamy look.

“ _Lu-lu,”_ both Y/N and Ella called in surprise, aback that the Ravenclaw was suddenly with them in the empty all.

“ _Mia’s aura had been grey ever since she started to see less of you around._ ” Luna inputs, walking towards them before adding “ _I reckon she hasn’t even sleeping well by how tired she looked._ ”

And as the truth had been set free, Y/N felt her world crushed more. ‘ _Oh no…_ ’ her mind felt like going numb and she wanted to start crying all over again.

“ _But don’t worry,_ ” Luna begun to pet Y/N’s hair, dusting away the Wrackspurt buzzing around her head, “ _your Godfather is keeping an eye on her, making sure she eats and all._ ” Surprised by the report Luna just said (not about the Ravenclaw knowing who’s Y/N Godfather is but rather, to know that _he’s_ keeping tabs on her friend for Y/N) her mouth opened and closed in disbelief.

The glint of her eyes return and both of Ella and Luna exchanged look. They’re close, _so_ close on bring _the_ Y/N they knew back. Just a little bit more pull and the girl will come back to the surface.

* * *

 

Her journey of reconnecting to her friends had been put in a pause whenever the night begins to take cover. Y/N haven’t been back to her dorms and rather, she hang around the Potion Master’s office –sometimes even in his personal chamber so that Severus could work freely in his office, and that she wouldn’t bugger him every time.

Y/N would just giggle whenever he tries to dismiss her.

It was so weird, to see a side that no one else would know. It makes her feel special in some ways. And it wasn’t like she’s ‘buggering’ him. Y/N would simply read his textbook in one corner, letting the time passed by. 

And at the moment, it was what she was doing. Well, she stops snooping on his things and had solely focus on reading the _The truth; what the Philosopher’s Stone hides_ and had reread the Dementor content because it was so weird.

First, it explains that such dark being wasn’t born nor merely created, it had been said that it grew like a fungi but its environment is important. It needed somewhere dark, misty, just a place where it’s so unlikely to have people near and by feeding in human despair, their agony and hopelessness, they could multiply. It’s been documented that there is a possibly that it’s related to Lethifold –and whatever that is, Y/N doesn’t what to know.

So, there’s this thing that captured Y/N’s full attention –and filled her with slight fear. So okay, if you gather these ingredients; vials of specific memory, a Philosopher’s Stone, a body (dead is probable) and a Dementor with those… there’s a theory that… _cringes…_ resurrect a dead person but there’s _consequences to it_ and whatever it was, it was unknown. There’s nothing else that’s been documented.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at your dorm by 6?” A grumpy voice started.

Pouting then, Y/N puts down her book and gave him puppy eyes. “Can I stay _puh-lease_?”

Severus stared at her, likely failing to fight the battle but still gave a firm “No.” and felt proud for himself because of it.

 “ _Fine,_ I’ll go.” huff Y/N, tucking the book back to the little pouch she had been carrying.

Severus guess that the little girl put a _Undetectable_ _Extension_ _charm_ on it, seeing that she keeps pulling out certain items from it like books and her clothes regardless of its small capacity and he just didn’t voice any concern for it. He had the feeling she’s just doing the hell she wants now that the girl was basically a supposed… ruler.

It was a guess; really, the Reid didn’t say anything away. Alfonso had plead for him to teach her with Daxellion, said that she needed to be prepare for the future ready for her, and saying it that way gave so many possibility. Asking Daxellion, the puppy man had only blurted out the word “ruler” and had quickly shut his mouth and excused his poor English.

Giving him a kiss to his cheek, Y/N bid a “Night-y night uncle Sevy.” with a wave as she skips steps towards the door happily, pretty much uncaring to the soft grunt and page turning that comes after it.

Having to cast _Disillusionment Charm_ on herself (because it won’t really benefit her and _uncle Sevy_ if the Slytherin start rumors of a Hufflepuff being seen in their dungeon), Y/N merely skips steps on the dark hall. Being with her Godfather seems to lift her spirit even for a bit. But what she was excited about was to get her way out of the castle as soon as possible.

She has some friends in the forest waiting for her.

This new friends is quite the unusual one, I tell you. Expert in Divination, the Centaur had been accompanying Y/N while she strolls in the Dark Forest. She meets them one, moonless night just this February. She was just walking down in the same path she’s been taking ever since she found the whereabouts of the Whomping Willow.

* * *

 

She stops mid-way as she felt something amiss in the air.

She looks up to the stars, admiring how they twinkle like little porcupines dusting the sky with little shiny glitters. She remembers a night where she and Nathan had camp outside the Colt’s yard after a day of playing pirates and saving princesses –they exchange roles at sometimes and Nathan would wear a plastic tiara in his head, calling for Y/N, his knight.

And they spent the whole night stargazing, making up their own signs out of the zodiac list, connecting stars and hoping that they will stay there in the unreachable sky, like the promised friendship they shared, treasured.

The feeling of being watched becomes clear.

The footsteps were too heavy to be compared to the human, to another student of the castle and it’s too large to be the careful steps of wolves –if there were in this area. Y/N didn’t know whoever they are but as a dust of wind whispers in her ear, she knew that they’ve surrounded her, clearly outnumbering a lonely child somewhere in the depth of the woods.

They lurk behind trees but in the clearing, one courageous and quite curious step out among the line of protection of his colony. Y/N didn’t show any offensive advance and simply do as the voice of the Hearth had whisper. She didn’t move and only watched the man –or a horse?

It surprised Y/N then as she realized that this one, a man from top to his waist –with a long white-blond hair that reached all the way to his back, peach fuzz on his jaw and his astonishing blue eyes look at her up and down as this beautiful being advance towards her –and a palomino horse body for his lower body.

“Y/N Reid-L/N.” he named her, chin high. Y/N had to look up, the Centaur was 7 feet long tall and if Y/N was energized, she’d puff and maybe feel bad. Everyone is just so tall compared to her.

‘ _Darn these little legs_.’ Her mind complained as her face remained stoic as another, a female –her long hair hiding her cleavage, she looked similar to the first so Y/N reckon they are related in blood –Centaur joined in, having a soft, motherly look on her face.

Y/N didn’t even feel surprise to see a half-horse and half-man was the one to find her alone in a place like this. She wants to be, mind you, to be thrilled to see a Centaur in real life. This beautiful beings was Nathan’s favorite not-so-mythical-anymore creatures, they’ve watch several films that has something to do with them and the boy –oh he got so obsessed with the thought of them.

And Luna may have already told her that group of Centaur lived among the life in this forbidden place.

“How did you know my name, good Sir?” Y/N’s voice sounded rough, raspy, lack of talking did that to her. And Y/N, comparing what knowledge she had gain from the movies, from the mannerism documented in the books she came across in the library, wasn’t going to try any offending approach and simply talk in a low, polite voice.

“The stars,” said the Centaur, “we’ve seen your name shine so many times, and they’ve called for us tonight.”

“The stars?” repeated Y/N, eyes darting around her to see that every being was looking at her with awe, kind eyes studying her with an ambitious to know more of her. Y/N felt herself get intimidated by their unending stares.

“Yes,” the Centauride marched closer, circled around Y/N, and stood by her side as she now placed a gently hand in Y/N’s head, “the stars does not hide what one would. We’ve known you’d be here again tonight for we heard the same song of the wind, the cheers of the trees, the land itself happy to have you reconciling with it.”

‘ _Me?_ ’ thought Y/N in wonder, still nonmoving from her spot as the being begin to lovingly comb her hair.  “Do the stars tell you everything?”

 “That they do not.” admitted the Centaur, taking position on the other side beside Y/N, “The stars only dictate things we are allowed to identify. So child, I ask, what it is that troubles you and that heart of yours greatly so?”

“Many things,” Y/N admitted bluntly as she took the hand of the Centauride that reached out. The skin of her palm was rough, strong, close to Daxellion’s, but with it was care, it didn’t squeeze to tight. Y/N didn’t mind the dirt.

“Is this why you put yourself in danger every night little human hatchling?”

Smiling knowingly, Y/N look up to the Centauride, “I was never in danger in the first place. You may able to read the stars, but I’ve sensed that you’ve always been close every time I’m in the woods, though I wonder why you decided to face me tonight.”

“Sensed us?” another from the quiet colony asked, he stood proud and looking down on her with intensity.

“Yes,” nodded Y/N as she halt her track, which made the other two stop as well, “you all carry magic of your own, little, but I’ve known. You are to be connected to this land you’ve protected, but the nature doesn’t tell things only to your herd, Sir. They always tell me things, so I’ve heard enough.”

The audience that watched in suspense, now begins gasping and murmuring.

The hand holding hers, pulled Y/N and a protective hand secured her by her shoulder blade as the colony begin to advance much closer, wanting to get more than a glimpse of the hatchling. But the closeness made Y/N’s magic to be indulged with hers, accidental, and the Centauride gasp at the contact, her hand quickly taking place on her abdomen which had swollen to make room to the child she’s carrying. Her baby jerked.

“Oh,” she yelped, awe “they kicked for you.” Y/N blinks rapidly, unsure why she felt it too somewhere her tummy and look up to see the Centauride now happily gazing down to her belly before looking at Y/N. “Come, hatchling, many waits to meet you.”

It was the night where she didn’t sleep, for her eyes opened with many things. The colony had spread the word, and all had gathered to the Black Lake to meet the hatchling. While waiting, Y/N had met the Mer-people (which had surprised the life out of her by pulling Y/N into the water) as they brought her to their village undersea. Y/N was frightened, startled, but as she was invited to swim, collect and learn their language in one hour, she noted that image does not measure what rules inside.

The Mer-people’s children were very curious of her, her physical appearance mostly. They played tag with her, but Y/N would always the “it” seeing she doesn’t swim quite well like them. And while she was busy with her new found friends, Y/N felt a very huge presence had accompanied them in the water.

Looking over her shoulder, Y/N almost screamed. She did not expect **_a freaking giant squid_**. Though Y/N quickly calm down, this one carried no magic, which why she didn’t find herself alarmed when it was sneaking up on her, and she seem friendly enough and Y/N considered the loud mewl from this welcoming beast as a hello.

Y/N waved her hand, yet did not speak (she underwater if you can’t remember) so she just smile to be friendly back. Curious, the squid copied her action with its other tentacle had begin patting Y/N’s head with its squishy tentacles.

Another buddy had join in her animal friends club.

But the night didn’t end there, when Y/N’s lungs was exhausted that she had to go back to the surface, she was tended by the same Centaurides –Mahaloth, her name is Mahaloth –and was basically babied. When she was in full strength again (Firenze, the Centaur from before, had return with Bane, the lad that asked about Y/N’s senses, with a hunt to share with everyone, it was a pretty large for everyone), only did Y/N sensed companions from the sky.

They landed gracefully and come with a pack. Half horse, a face and wings of an eagle, a herd of Hippogrif entered the scene, also here to meet the young lass. The Centaurs knew better to interfere but Mahaloth stood beside Y/N in case of any funny business (the fact that the hatchling had bonded with her inborn child could only means that Y/N was now part of the colony, now a part of her family) and watched as the Hippogriff advances carefully, watchful eyes on a dumbfound, gaping Y/N.

Y/N had never seen such beauties and as an assuring hand squeezed her shoulders, Y/N was torn between cowering behind Mahaloth or to rush up to these creatures and hugs them because _they’re adorable_! But Mahaloth’s hold keeps her in place. “Hatchling, you must show respect and bow. They are Hippogriff, very proud beings they are.” whispered Mahaloth by Y/N’s ear before stepping back as the Hippogriff stops when the distance was close to being 3 five feet away.

But before Y/N could act as she was told, the Hippogriff beats her up to it and bowed first, its herd following sue.

* * *

 

That night had truly been bizarre.

Starting then, the colony takes turn, each in a group, to show her around the wood. She joined the scouts that keep a lookout of the forest with Bane, who was very cautious about her yet didn’t allow Y/N to leave his side the whole night.

She had learn their routine, was even given a mini-bow and arrows that Mahaloth had crafted for her (which made Y/N really happy and giddy, having not to learn how to use a bow before and what’s best is that Firenze taught her how to use it and hunt with it but Y/N never hurt any animals in the forest, only sharpening her aim by hitting hand-made targets).

She also learned that last year, something horrible, the dying form of who-must-not-be-named had lurked into the woods, killing unicorns to get the essence of their blood. So, the colony had become strict to whoever dare step in their territory, even wary about letting Rebeus Hagrid walk among them.

Then, with Ronan, he led a medication clique upon making sure to give aids. He taught Y/N how to mend wounds, by magic or in used of herds of nature. Like for example, Y/N had meet Fluffy, a giant, three-headed dog that was in the wood too, wounded by his paw after he was spike by something sharp he didn’t see in the ground.

He was very thrilled after being healed and… you can probably imagine the _sticky situation_ she was in after receiving his thank you. And he was added to the animal friend club that Y/N have in going on, having that he followed Y/N back when she was trying to sneak back in the castle. Thankfully, Bane and the scout were near the area and had escorted the three-headed dog back to the forest before anyone could see.

Y/N arrived to the scout area of the Centaurs without being caught and with a wave, Y/N called “Mahaloth, Roman!” so the couple followed the direction of the voice and Mahaloth beams a smile to see her but made no effect to stand, she was still recovering from giving birth just this afternoon.

Y/N slowed down when she felt something, somewhere inside the hut; she could sense her own magic, it was little but visible in her eyes. This made Y/N confuse and look at Roman for answers. “Come, fledgling,” beckon the Centaur and Y/N stood by him a bit hesitated. She was looking at Mahaloth worryingly; the Centauride look exhausted and was panting. \

Then, she heard a cry.

Taking the cue, Roman steps aside to bestow Y/N the sight of the newly birth Centauride. Y/N gasp, the youngling was filled with pure white aura, and the little Centauride was already the same height as her. So that’s why Mahaloth keeps babying her, she was literary the size of the Centaur toddler.

“She’s beautiful…” commented Y/N in awestruck. She looks up to the proud, now a father Roman “Have you named her?”

“We have both agreed that you must do the honor.” Roman offered with a small smile that tells his glee, the light in his eyes new but familiar in Y/N’s yes.

“M-me?” she blanched, gasping, “Why me? I can’t do that, Mahaloth!”

“Hatchling,” called Mahaloth from her bed rest, “you can sense it, do you not?” and this pondering made Y/N glance back to the sleeping toddler and she nodded. “She had responded to your magic the first time and had bonded with it, with _you_.”

“So you are responsible to the assurance of her healthy deliver.” Roman added as she beckons the little girl to come closer. “In some way, little Y/N, she is your sister.”

“I…” Y/N stalled, taking a moment to take in the Centauride sleeping peacefully. She look up to Roman again and to Mahaloth once more, “Little sister?” and both nodded encouragingly, before Y/N begin eyeing the suppose baby, her little sister. “Elenoth…”

As if knowing it was her name, the young Centauride opens its eyes. Y/N, watching it wake and studies her surrounding, made eye contact with it. Auditable words left its mouth, a soft mewl, and Y/N falls in love with her because it’s was the most adorable thing she ever heard.

Y/N repeated “Elenoth?” sounding questioning, now asking the parents if it was valid and Roman and Mahaloth shared a look of content. Y/N faced Elenoth again, seeing that the Centauride hadn’t yet took her pale-jade eyes away from her and having troubles to stand up, she tried crawling instead.

Y/N noticed this motivation and decided to test the water, she joins the supposed baby in her bedding and Elenoth quickly cuddled up with her, mewling in satisfaction to have such warmth. And against her will, the night catches up and Y/N too, fall asleep with her new found family soon after she petted Elenoth, the little sister she had been dreaming about since forever.

Mahaloth couldn’t be even happier; this endearing sight was a blessing. Look how peaceful the two of them are. This human hatchling had truly become part of her family and their colony knew and welcomed Y/N.

* * *

 

A cry for help waked her up.

At first she was dumbfound of her whereabouts, and only did she realize that she had fallen asleep safe when a soft mewling made her look at the sleeping baby Centauride beside her. Y/N watched the creature, and was thankful that she didn’t wake up too.

Y/N can feel the craned of her neck, apparently sleeping in the ground will hurt your neck.

Yawning, Y/N tried to figure out what time it was, forgetting she had a wand at the moment under her robe. The hut was darkened and dim moonlight could only help her make out her surroundings. So, meaning, it’s still night time.

Somewhere in the forest, someone cried for help.

Hearing this, Y/N was fully awake as she heard it. She stood up, didn’t bother to dust herself, and exit the hut without a sound, also grabbing her bow and arrow that was just place outside beside Roman’s. And with a last glance to the sleeping forms inside, Y/N begin her hunt.

She enters the wood cautiously, alarmed and extends her senses to catch any more sound. Only then did Y/N realize that she isn’t wearing her glasses anymore but she didn’t bother to get back and get it, what she need is to find the source.

And after a minute of her stalking, she heard it again and Y/N quickly used her little legs to follow the call. She stops when she couldn’t figure out where to go now so she waited in silence. There, she heard it again and Y/N was quick in action.

She found it, after getting out into the clearing of the bushes; Y/N quickly stops and felt her jaw drop. It was breathtaking. The aura was beautiful, a gold glow like its yellow mane, skin flawless white and eyes green like a leaves in spring. Y/N held her breath, afraid that even the sound of her breathing could alarm this beautiful creature and scare them away.

Yet the mare saw her, tried to stand up and defend whatever cost that this intruder was hoping to get from her but she cried after, both of her left legs seemingly wounded. It whined, making Y/N’s conclusion true that this was in fact what waked her. The mare was hoping for rescue but made sure that this intruder knew not to take advantage of the vulnerary she found her in. With watchful eyes, it keep it gaze on Y/N closely.

Y/N dare to move, slowly taking off her bow and arrow just so that the unicorn wouldn’t take it in a bad way and to make it clear that she meant no harm, she kicked it away with hands up in surrender.

“I… I want to help.” She squeaks, nervous, before taking careful steps toward the unicorn when it mimic a humanely nod, Y/N lower her body in the progress to make herself smaller. It was like approaching something easily scared.

Y/N let her magic indulge the unicorn, unaware of the true purpose of her cries, and mend the wounds with ease, like as if it didn’t even exist and was quite happy with the result when the unicorn’s leg was patched up. But her careless decision had also helped the inborn hatchling inside of the mare.

Honestly, the mare wasn’t bothered by the wounds of her legs, more to the pain of her pregnancy was bringing. Her foal is stuck and she can’t seem to bring it out for the world. She whined to dictate her pain.

“I-is there more?” asked Y/N as she study the creature closely, searching like a hawk for anymore wounds. The unicorn groans, huffing through her nose and stomp her foot, the pain getting worse. If she wasn’t to bare her foal this instance, she’ll perish the lost and will soon follow to die too.

Just realizing that the unicorn is in fact, pregnant (she saw her magic in the unicorn’s stomach and placed her hand there to feel movements. The foal kicked.) “You’re laboring!” was Y/N’s fright phrase.

The mare nodded and stomp her foot again.

“I… I…” Y/N was full time panicking now, unsure of how to reaction properly and _what_ to do. Whining again, the white unicorn moved her hooves and Y/N took the action as a respond for her to help. Yet she hesitates, ' _But how? What should I do?_ '

' _Tell her to lie down, completely_.' advice the Hearth, sounding sure.

' _What? I_ –'

' ** _Now_** _Y/N, the foal is struggling to get out. If it doesn’t within this moment, it'll suffocate and die!_ ' argued the woman in Y/N's head. ' _She needs to push it out, tell her._ '

"Lie down." Y/N rushed, trying her best to keep herself in tack, and look the unicorn in the eye and plea "Lie down _completely_ and relax, please. And you need to push. Your baby is still in there, and it want to see their mama. So we going to help it, okay? I just need you to push.”

Y/N had gone autopilot –the Hearth didn’t take control of the situation and only acted as an adviser as Y/N become aware of the silver-blue blood staining her hand in the progress but what all she cared about was guiding, encouraging the young mother with the birth of her offspring.

And finally, the golden baby took his first breath, mewling as the world rejoices for the new life that will live. The mother watched her as she carried her foal and let it rest besides her and direct his hungry mouth to suckle on his mother.

Y/N was shaking but the beauty of this miracle was taking her mind off the blood stained in her hand. She felt tears in her eyes; honestly, she never knew birth could be this nerve-racking and stunning at the same time.

Y/N’s magic, without her control, fastens the progress of the mare’s healing. It develops them, mostly the foal. Another bond was made, but that Y/N didn’t know yet. Oh how she was thankful of the colony for tutoring her with her healing skills and Y/N also gave her gratitude to the quiet Hearth for guiding her throughout this delivery.

She also should probably clean herself up.

But nah, Y/N just slump in the ground with a tired huff of air. She feels like she run a thousand mile, or got chased by werewolves on her uncle’s pack. A chuckle left her lips, why? Y/N doesn’t know but it seems valid. The night doesn’t seem to be ending any time soon too.

The unicorn then, having her baby foal feed, had watched Y/N curiously. She huffed, just loud enough to get this young hatchling’s attention, and it succeed when Y/N sat up and look at her patiently, she beckons her healthy offspring and huff again.

Thinking this as a way for the unicorn to say her gratitude, she simply grins. “You’re welcome, and congratulation.”

She just witness birth for the first time and, with her stained hands as evidence, Y/N helped.

The baby unicorn mewls as he continues to feed and his mare was humming as she tries to clean her offspring. Like singing a rhymed lullabies and the lovely sound reached YN’s ears. Both were probably sharing the same bliss that Y/N was experiencing.


	33. The Rumors

**Chapter 33**

**_25 th of January –morning_ **

Ella Nelson hadn’t been able to take it off of her mind. Y/N’s case had been quite suspicious since November but now, it’s _officially_ is. What she admitted to Ella was the last straw, there’s truly a master mind behind this mess.

She may not know a lot about love potions and nor have she ever made one but it’s the only thing that could explain Y/N’s lovesick self who would come to her, exposing every detail and thoughts. It flatter Ella that Y/N trusted her so much that the little girl would come to her about the subject –and leave Ella tortured between the choices of telling it to Mia or keep it to herself but thankfully, Ella didn’t tell this to her little sister or it could have lead them _both_ heartbroken because of this mess.

 Today, Ella has some investigating to do.

“Miss Spinnet,” Ella approached the 4th year Gryffindor in the Entrance Courtyard.

“Nelson?” a surprise, but intrigued look was sent to her way then by Alicia.

“I have something to discuss with you,” Ella glance at Angelina then, stressing the word “ _alone._ ” to hint her need of privacy between them.

With pursed lips, Angelina shrugs when Alicia look at her too, before leaving without saying a word. “Well, now we are. So what is it, Nelson?” the girl grins.

“I have some concerns including your friend, Katie Bell.”

Alicia blinks, aback, commenting “Wow, she’s really famous on the young this year.”

“ _And_ Y/N L/N.” as Ella added the little Hufflepuff’s name in the discussion, Alicia falter her smile and got silent, before dictating Ella to continue on. “I’m aware that Y/N hadn’t been subtle with her crush on Bell and that you know about it as well.”

“It’s not hard to miss.” mutter Alicia under her breath, crossing her arm.

“Well yes,” nodded Ella, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, “but there’s something…. dodgy about their little love story, don’t you think?”

“And that is…?”

Determinate, Ella reported that “There’s a possibly that a specific potion is involved.”

With a deep frown, Alicia turns her impatient look into a glare. “Are you saying that either of the two of them is using a love potion ‘cause if you are, I’m already gonna say this. It isn’t Katie.”

“I know, or is it Y/N neither, and I never said that it have to be someone among them.”

Alicia thought about it, looking distance as she uncrossed her arms and let her right hand hide in the pocket of her robe. “I mean… yeah, Katie’s… she was never into girls you know, this is the first time and it’s so...”

“Sudden,” Ella finished the girl’s sentence, “yeah, I know. Y/N’s noticing its _sudden_ effect.”

“What do you mean?”

“Y/N’s starting to put two and two together, I wouldn’t be here talking to you if she didn’t told me about it.”

“ _And_ why are you telling me this, _this_ whole thing?”

“I want you to keep an eye on Katie and to report to me if anything – _anyone_ suspicious is around her. Name everyone that’s constantly approaches her; they might be the one dosing her and Y/N.”

“Well, this is cock-up situation.” Alicia statement with her frown still presence. “Let’s meet here after school, I’ll keep a lookout and get what I can.” Alicia then turns her back on the Hufflepuff, wanting a space to think. ‘ _I need to have a girl-to-girl talk with Kate about this._ ’

* * *

 

 

“So?”

Alicia reported “The only people that talk to her were Fred and George Weasley, two tried to throw a piece of pie at us but they accidentally got Oliver Wood instead. Also, just two girls from the Ravenclaw –Maisy Reynolds or something, and Cho Chang, that Asian looking gal just bumps into Katie though, isn’t looking any suspicious. And the last one, that Hufflepuff, Tiffany Lol –Lofpig something was her name?”

“Tiff Lalppig…?” Ella trailed off.

“Yeah that’s the one.” nodded Alicia, “Weird kid, been giving us free cookies these past few… _months_.” She, dumbfounded, blinks along with Ella Nelson in sync and as the dots connected together, Alicia cursed “Well shite, I _did not_ see this coming.”

* * *

 

**_End of February_ **

Nathan frowns to hear that Y/N had yet again return from last night, the report of Anya bringing more dreadful things on his mind. Though, he may trust that Y/N’s capable of many things… he isn’t sure this time about what she’s up to. Every night, her disappearance had been catching people’s attention, they whisper gossips that he hears in every corner.

But most of the Hufflepuff disagree, certain that it was Harry Potter and that he was just spreading lies to make himself less of a target of suspicion. It was well known he’s Parselmouth, everyone saw what he did in the Dueling Club and that everyone being petrified is either close to him or is known to be Muggles.

It was like war, even Slytherin was siding with Hufflepuff, most Ravenclaw says that Harry Potter was lying and even some Gryffindor, who knew him, was siding on Y/N’s side. And their side was winning.

“I don’t even think she sleeps in the dorms anymore.” commented Anya as they hang out in the Middle Courtyard of the castle.

Nathan heaves a sigh, sleepless night clear in his baggy eyes. “I don’t even _know_ what to do anymore. She’s always like this, trying to put distance on whomever.” He then massages his temple, frustrated. “But –I mean, I get that she’s very empathic but… she doesn’t have to bear with it alone.”

Both couldn’t find anything else to say, both concern yet tired of this chase. Y/N’s was a really, _really_ great as a Jerry. And this Tom is quite losing his grip on the game. But Nathan’s not giving up yet, he may just really need to let Y/N be. She’ll come back, she has to. Tom would always been sad without his Jerry.

A voice of the boy-who-lived walked past them. Nathan look from behind, catching half of what Harry was sharing with Ron and Hermione. “…Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago.”

Hermione, disagreeing, argued that “It can’t be Hagrid. It _just_ can’t be.” And Nathan perks up to what subject they were boldly discussing in such public setting.

“We don’t even know this Tom Riddle.” said Ron with a questioning face, “He sounds like a dirty, rotten stitch to me.”

“The monster had killed somebody Ron. What would any one of us have done?” Harry inputs, still convinced by what his lead had told.

“Look,” Nathan heard Hermione started, and he exchange glance with Anya who was eavesdropping on the conversation with him, “Hagrid’s our friend. Why don’t we just go and ask him about it?”

Ron, looking at the girl in disbelief, inserted “That would be a _lovely_ visit.” and his voice drips with sarcasm. “ _“_ Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately? _”_ ”  

As he says this, the gatekeeper had walked behind them, hearing what the ginger had said. Joining in, Hagrid inquired “Mad and hairy? You wouldn’t be talking about me now, would you?”

The quarter of the Golden Trio, looking back to face him, quickly answers “No.” in hope to cover their reckless babbling.

And Hagrid, unconvinced, glance down on the know-it-all, only to see her averting her eyes away. Nathan can saw the hurt look upon the half-giant face. Harry, spotting the bucket in his hand, used it to change the subject, pondering “W-what’s that you got, Hagrid?”

“Oh, it’s a…” Hagrid lift the bucket up, “It’s Flesh Eating Slug Repellent. For the mandrakes, you know. Now, according to Professor Sprout, they’ve still got a bit of growing to do. But once their acne’s cleared up, we’ll chop them off and spew them… and then we’ll get those people down in the hospital _un_ -petrified.” Hermione gave the bucket a curious glance while both Harry and Ron nodded at the information. “In the mean time though, you three…” added the half-giant, “…had best be looking after yourselves, all right?”

Again, the boys just nodded. As they watched them go, Nathan decided to make his entrance after bidding a silent goodbye to the Hufflepuff, grabbing Ron’s shoulder to alert them of his presence while Anya stayed, doing the lather –to watch and probably go back to doing her assignments while she still have a free time on her hand.

“Nathan.” It was Hermione that first turn around, only to see the blond boy smiling despite the tired look on his face.

Hearing that the half-giant greeted another Gryffindor, Nathan followed the trio’s eyes to see Neville Longbottom running towards them, not minding Hagrid.  “Harry,” panted the fat boy, “I don’t know who did it, but you’d better come.” Ron and Harry exchange looks while Hermione glanced at Nathan and him back to her. “Come on!” hurried Neville, beckoning everyone to follow him back to the Gryffindor Tower.

They were led to the dorms that they shared –minus Hermione and Nathan –and when they entered, Harry halted at the sight of his part of the room messy and damaged without content. Light lamb, parchments, pictures frame, books tear apart and its pages ripped, nothing was safe from the chaos that they’ve gone through.

Harry’s owl rest on the bedside table, looking as dumbfound as everyone else were.

Hermione, always the problem solver, figured that “It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows the password.” as Harry look through his textbooks, likely searching for something with a worried expression. “…Unless it wasn’t a student.” Hermione guessed with a small frown.

“Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something.” Ron believed as Hermione glance on his way, agreeing on that idea.

Harry, giving up, affirms that “And they found it.” He faced everyone, “Tom Riddle’s diary is gone.” And he stands up, clearly thinking. “A-and I think… that it wasn’t a Gryffindor or the school’s stuff for this matter.”

Hermione picks up the suspicious tone of his voice and Nathan voiced “Have any idea who it could have been, Harry? Surely if we tell them to the Headmaster, something will be done.”

Harry look at the 1st year Gryffindor, hesitating to voice his accusation but tried explaining it first. “She heard it too… back then, before we found Mrs. Norris petrified. Remember?”

Nathan tilted his head in question, “Who?”

“Are you talking about Y/N?” Ron inquired, reflecting the same aback expression that Hermione has.

“Hermione,” called Harry, “you’ve told her the password, right? And she hasn’t been seen much around lately. Fred and George also told me that she talked to them one day, asking for a way to sneak out of the castle.”

“You’re telling me that Y/N has something to do with this, is that what you’re implying?” raged Nathan, quickly acting by mere animosity that the boy-who-lived had woken. He clearly wasn’t approving to how this conversation had taken a turn. “She wouldn’t dare hurt a fly if that’s what you’re saying!”

“No, Nathan but look, things are getting somewhere that either of any of us wanted and if I am taking this wrongly, then I’m sorry. But it’s just…” Harry held both of his hand up but was still digging.

“She’s been acting so unusual lately.” added Ron, looking at his way –clearly siding with Harry. “Not to mention that either of us had seen her in the Great Hall this whole week.”

“Guys, let’s not dwell into this.” Hermione stood beside Nathan, who was clenching his fist and his jaw tense. Facing her friend, Hermione tried to be logical, stating “Harry we don’t really have any prove that Y/N’s the Slytherin heir, or is she the one who rampage your things to retrieve the diary. Again, it could have been someone else.”

“And Y/N wouldn’t hurt anyone! She’s also a Muggle if you’re not aware and you better be careful of what you say, Potter. Y/N had been nothing but kind to you, gave you no trouble nor did she stands in your way. You know nothing of what she’s going through right now!” Nathan roared his distaste to the boy and after this; he stormed out of the room, shoes stumping into the floor angrily.

“Well bloody hell.” was the first thing Ron could muster to say. “But… Harry,” Ron looks at the other Gryffindor boy with an uncertain look, “I don’t think the heir is Y/N, chap. It’s just… can’t be.”

“Of course it’s not her, you idiots!” bellow Hermione then, crossing her arms together as she throw glare at the boy-who-lived. “You’re suspecting a **_Muggle_** to be the heir of Slytherin? You must have gone bunkers!”

“Look, you were there right? She heard it too –”

“Heard, Harry, like _you_ did!” countered Hermione then. “And yes, we were there too, but you don’t see us getting all suspicious on you right now!” And not being able to take it anymore, Hermione march out of the door with a yell “You better sort _your_ priorities when I get back!”

And Neville, unsure, inspect the look on Harry’s face, only to see regret and determination on his face. He wasn’t if he was with the boy-who-lived in this one, seeing that the evidence was too… shambled to believe in. A Muggle as a Slytherin heir, well the thought of it makes it a good laugh but if that was to be true, then Neville can probably predict that the world is about to end.

* * *

 

“But are you sure that you’re alright?” Nathan worriedly inquired, cupping both of Y/N’s cheeks.

Y/N had brought him to the 1st floor and into the Girl’s deserted lavatory. She pardoned Moaning Myrtle and asks for privacy but the respond she got was a huffed. That means yes, she thinks, and Y/N thanked the ghost. There she confessed the reasons she’s been up at night, her adventures with the half-man and half-horse, and which path of the castle does she uses to sneak out of anyone’s sight.

Nathan saw her eyes were beginning to return to its natural shine yet Y/N’s hair was still dull. He listened to what she’s been learning all about and that she now knows where the Whomping Willow is located. She told the tale of when she shared a duet with some of the Mer-people of the Black Lake and that what Luna Lovegood had said about a giant squid in the lake was to be true.

“I’ve been breaking several school rules, not attending classes like a delinquent and not caring what the consequences of it.” Y/N brags before giggling, “Yeah, I’m feeling quite fantastic.”

“You goof.” sighed Nathan, a bit scared and proud at the same time. Proud that Y/N hasn’t masked herself out, that she didn’t choose to just smile and control herself but instead had truly express herself to others. Not to mention that she’s looking unique with her hair. And scared at what she’s doing. It’s not her to _not care_ about the result of her actions. “Just make sure you’re always safe, okay? I don’t want hearing anything about you being in the Hospital Wings all the sudden because of your night activities.”

Y/N smiles a toothy one and declared “Scout promise!” before saluting at him.

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, he counters “You’ve never been in a scout camp, you liar!”

* * *

 

Minerva was a failure of a teacher and as a Deputy Headmistress and, _especially,_ as a Guardian.

She had two jobs within this castle’s wall and that is to fix whatever mess that Dumbledore had somehow created _and_ to keep an eye and bring protection for the Hearth. Just those none-simple tasks were in her ‘ _most-needed-things-to-keep-up-with_ ’ list but Minerva is failing both at the lather.

Yes, the school is her priority also and that brings her to the reason of lacking to visit the dear child. There had been paperwork demanding her attention and focus, meetings to arrange and make sure that the staffs was doing their best on keeping the students on tack. And not to mention the horrifying monster that is petrifying the students _they’re_ suppose to protect.

Hogwarts had been the second most safest place in Britain, Dumbledore’s wards and protective charms had never failed them but he’s foolishness is misplaced –the old age of his may finally be catching up –at some point that it’s Minerva that had to the one to put things back to its proper place and keep it functioning.

And Minerva had been wrong to depend on Hermione Granger.

She should’ve known that the Gryffindor girl would focus solely on helping the boy-who-lived. It’s pretty obvious but Minerva had mistaken to think that a single girl as the brunette will succeed on keep Y/N on sight with everything trying to kill Harry Potter, the one who refused to die.

Minerva gulps another shot of Firewhiskey.

But, the Ravenclaw girl –Luna Lovegood –she was very open-minded and hinting things that others cannot understand and would laugh at. She was looking very aloof, airy and… loony, but at one of their class finally convinced Minerva that it was the other way around. Luna has approached her as others storm out of the classroom to hurry to their other lessons.

“ _She still is active to her classes, despite no one knowing how._ ” She all the sudden points out without even laying a glance on Minerva first –Luna passes her the two essays Minerva had assigned to the students and when she inspect the name written, she saw Y/N L/N’s name saying that the girl, despite being absent, had done it.

“ _Where did you –_ ” Minerva shutters, trying to question the Ravenclaw but Lovegood beats her into it.

Luna just inserted that “ _Y/N’s upset that she’s been deceived by Miss Lalppig that she’s been spending night with some of her new found friends as she recover from the hurt. Her heart is tainted but its finding its way into mending back altogether. I also tend to see that the Nargles still nestled into her hair so I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you, Professor._ ”

It really took Minerva a lot of self-convincing to believe that Miss Lovegood is, in fact, another Chosen One. And so, Minerva had doubled her shift and been searching through corridors after another in hope to find Y/N somewhere in the castle but there hadn’t been any successful one. But no, this isn’t the only reason why she’s drinking alcohol in the middle of the night. See, it was because of Ella Nelson. _Not_ about the Nelson girl herself but _what_ she reported to Minerva.

By what Luna Lovegood meant by ‘deceived by Miss Lalppig’ is that Y/N was manipulated into thinking she’s in love with Katie Bell, a 4th year Gryffindor and Quidditch Chaser. Y/N, just so naïve, had been eating the cookies that Miss Lalppig was sharing with her, unaware that the baked goods were dusted with love potions which instruct her to only have her eyes set to Miss Bell.

This had been going on to the young girl’s life and _only now_ did Minerva found out, when it’s already been done. She dismissed the older Nelson and took a moment to breathe. No wonder why Y/N can’t be found, how devastated she must had been to find out the truth.

Oh that little fragile girl must have been experiencing such heartbreak on her own since even Nathan Colt confess that he’s been seeing less of her each day. Minerva truly failed the Hearth! But still, she had to keep the students safe too.

A knock on the door of her office snaps her out of her self-pitying and with a grunt; Minerva composed herself and open the door, only to see her mentor with his twinkling eyes and smiling face. ‘ _Oh not now…!_ ’ Minerva silently whines but had only opened her mouth to greet “Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you?”

“Oh don’t be like that, my old friend.” Albus chuckles, “Is it truly necessary of me to visit you only if I needed something? Perhaps I only want an old pal to talk to once and a while and have a drink with her in this late time of the night.”

“Just come in, Albus.” This time, Minerva didn’t bother to conceal her grumpiness, too drunk to care but sober enough to be proper. She offered him the empty couch across the table before summoning another glass for him to take.

“Firewhiskey?” a curious look crossed his face, “I haven’t seen you drinking these after the last time _she_ was here.” Minerva only murmurs inaudible sounds, babbling the words forming in her mind before clearing her throat, “Do talk to me Minerva, we both know it wouldn’t be any good to keep it all in.”

A heavy sigh left the woman’s lips. “I should have kept an eye on her more.”

“Hmm; it’s about Miss L/N then?” Albus took a shot. “Why are you worried?”

“ _Why_?” Minerva sit up straight, “Albus, the child isn’t attending her classes after finding out that Miss Lalppig had been poisoning her with false affection towards one of my cubs! She had been nowhere to be seen and is surely dealing with something new! Of course I’m worried, for her mental state and well-being!” But the man just chuckled to hear her rambles. “What’s funny about it?” hissed the Deputy Headmistress.

“Min,” started the Headmaster, sounding more serious now, “I am confident that Miss L/N is capable of handling herself, she already had make amends with Miss Lalppig too. And the girl _had been_ attending her classes. Just because you don’t see her doesn’t mean she isn’t there.”

“She had?” gapes the woman, questioning everything that Albus just said.

“Yes,” Albus poured himself another glass, “and about Miss L/N’s absents to her dorm. The girl merely found a sanctuary in her Godfather’s space and had been recollecting the knowledge of the castle and its forest.”

Minerva perked at what he implied, “ _Godfather_? Albus, I wasn’t aware of her having her Godfather within the castle ground! Are you saying that she’s been going to Hogsmeade to meet with him?”

“Oh no, no, Miss L/N limited herself from ever losing sight of the castle when she goes out.” His eyes twinkled again, “She also has no need to go to Hogsmeade to see her Godfather.”

“Who is he, Albus? Tell me who is he! And how do you any of these, about her?”

“Calm yourself, Min.” he chuckled, sipping on the glass of Firewhiskey. Albus then perked up as his magic alerted him with the feeling of someone standing on the gate of the school and he smiled. “She had return.”

Minerva sober up quickly then, knowing well who he meant be ‘she’ and practically run out of the room to the Entrance Courtyard and Albus tailed her, an amuse smile on his old face. As the gate was on sight, Minerva hurried more upon seeing a Centaur waiting there and was surprise to see that Y/N L/N was standing beside him the moment the Headmaster had unlock the entrance gate.

“M-Miss L/N,” she shuttered as she take in the sight of the young girl, clothes blooded in silver-blue.

“I apologies, Headmaster, but she had snuck out of the camp and return to us looking like this. I thought it will be better for her to get properly clean then.” The Centaur, Firenze, reported apologetically as Y/N was hushed by Minerva, who was inspecting her for any sign of injury.

Y/N small and tired voice assured “P-Professor McGonagall, p-please, I’m fine, I’m not hurt or anything. It’s just unicorn blood all over me.”

“I believe that it’s been done with then?” Albus interrogate the Centaur.

“Yes,” nodded Firenze, “alas, it seems the child had managed to save both foal and his mare. The unicorns had rejoiced it and wanted to bond with the young one longer, since that they decidedly followed us.” and as he said this, he look deep in the forest, to see many eyes watching sadly to see the hatchling go. Firenze chuckles, “Ronan even had to convince the unicorns to let her go hence they were keen of keeping her with them.”

“Come, Y/N, we need to get you to the infirmary.” Minerva drags the child away then, ignoring their conversation and the girl’s persistent that her well-being was unharmed.

Firenze watched as Y/N gave up from convincing the woman and for her to look back and wave her hand as her goodbye. Hesitating, he copied her action until she was out of sight. “Well, I believe that I must bid you goodnight then, Headmaster.”

Albus nodded, eyes still beaming before he faced the centaur again, “And I, to you, Firenze.”

* * *

 

“P-Professor, please, slow down.” whine Y/N, her foot starting to hurt by all the running and walking she’s been doing all night. Not to mention she freaking had to mentally endure the sight of such beautiful birth and sight of blood that doesn’t look like blood but it _is_ blood still.

Minerva, all these years of techniques of calming procedure is being a waste as she hurries to the hospital wings, not even considering the fact that she may bother her old friend, the medic, if she suddenly barge in but she was blinded with bone chilling sight of Y/N like this. And the girl was student, a priority!

“Professor, just stop!” the child yelled this plea, snapping the woman in her own world of self-blaming.

“What? Why, are you hurt?”

Y/N shakes her head, gripping on her weak knees to be able to keep herself up. “N-no, just please, give me a time to breath!” she panted.

“But you’ll have your rest if we get to the infirmary immediately, so come on.”

“I told you, _I’m_ not hurt or anything!” Y/N’s voice was raising its volume, becoming easily irritated. Her body and mind was ready to shut down and it’s taking all little energy she has left to keep herself awake. “These are unicorn’s blood on my clothes,” Y/N dictates her appearance, “it’s not… it’s not mine _obviously_.”

“But still, let me bring you to Poppy, Miss L/N. I wouldn’t be able to rest with the thought of you in pain.”

Staring at the floor, Y/N can see the corner of her eyes is starting to blur into darkness and the floor was looking so comforting to lie on at the moment. Minerva’s voice was beginning to buzz out but she can feel that the woman was trying to gain her attention. Her body was being shaken.

“ _Come here, here, let me feast on you._ ”

The sound of that hissing voice woke Y/N from fainting at the spot and she jerked up, suddenly filled with strength and she straighten her posture using Herculean effort. Using the surge of exhilaration curiosity, Y/N begins to search for the source.

“ _Here, come here, let me eat you._ ”

Minerva followed, calling out the girl’s name yet it falls in deaf ears as Y/N took a left turn. She rushed to catch up and saw Y/N still, likely listening for something yet Minerva wasn’t aware of what she’s hearing.

“It’s… where is it coming?!” was Y/N’s frustrated demand.

“M-Miss L/N, w-what are you –” but the Hufflepuff was off again, running as if she’s chasing something and Minerva was quick to come along.

They were heading towards the library.

Y/N stops when she saw a figure in the hall, it was nonmoving and somewhat, familiar. “Hello?” she called out for them yet they didn’t even jerk a muscle. The magic in them was still, frozen, and Y/N couldn’t identify it. “Hey,” Minerva was now beside her, “hey are you okay?”

Before Y/N could take a step forward, Minerva halted her when she pressed her palm on her chest, dictating Y/N not to move and let her confront whoever it was. Surely it was a student by the look of their robe so Y/N stayed and let the Deputy Headmistress do her job.

“Miss, what are you doing outside your dorm at this time of the night?” Minerva advance towards the feminine figure, already wearing her stoic mask but as she got closer, the figure begins to make sense and she abruptly stop when she saw the side of the girl’s face.

It was Hermione Granger.


	34. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude i stay up all night to write this...  
> tell me if you found errors I just can't bring myself to proofread this lolz

**Chapter 34**

“So you Angelina, make sure you’re keeping an eye on their Seeker okay? And Katie –” Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain, was scribbling on the blackboard as he was indicative everyone some of the side quest they needed to do on the pitch for today’s Quidditch match between them and the Hufflepuff’s team.

“Pffsst, Fred,” Harry, the youngest among them, dictates the snickering twin that sat beside him, “George, can I talk to you for a bit?” he inquired in a low voice, not wanting anyone catching what he’s about say.

“What’ya want, Harry?” Fred grinned at him as he and George lean in close, taking the cue that this conversation was needed to be kept between the three of them.

“I just wanted to ask about Y/N L/N,” Harry glances at Oliver, seeing the Captain had yet paid attention to them for he was busy talking to Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, “seeing that the two of you seem to know a lot about her.”

Fred, smiling widely, glanced at his brother then before setting his eyes back to the Seeker, “Taking a fancy on the gal too, Harry?”

“You’ve been asking a lot ‘bout her.” George goes along. “And you should probably know that you aren’t the only one. Most of the boys had their eyes set on her; you gotta make sure you stand out of the crowd mate.”

And together, Fred and George continue to tease him, commenting “And really, we never expect for you to take a crush on the pure-face ones, Harry.”

Harry blushes but quickly shakes his head in disagreement, “N-no, it’s not like that. I just got a tad of… honestly I feel like there’s something wrong with her.”

“Ooh, do tell why.” George inquired with sarcastic smile.

Ignoring the look, Harry inquired “You’ve told me she’s been going out at night, right, into the Dark Forest alone?”

“She sure does,” agreed Fred.

“Every night.” added George. “But she’s only leave when it’s after curfew.”

“It’s just…” he started then, glancing at the others first to make sure they aren’t listening to this conversation, “Maybe, just maybe, I think she’s the heir of the Slytherin.”

Fred and George look each other then, questioning look mimicking each other. Both thinking that’s it’s ‘… _Impossible._ ’

“Alright listen up!” Oliver then, done talking to the Chasers –minus Angelina (who had listen and heard everything that Harry was discussing with the Weasley twin) –faced everyone as he grabs his broom. “We play our game; Hufflepuff’s doesn’t stand a chance.” Everyone stands up to follow the Captain and they hear him stated “We’re stronger, quicker, and smarter.”

Fred, grinning, dictates “Not to mention they’re dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly any near him.”

Oliver, glancing over his shoulder, gave a small smile on his own. “Well that too.” They all then see Professor McGonagall talking to two of the Hufflepuff students –Anya Maples and Nick Price –before dismissing them as the woman saw the team. “Professor McGonagall.” greeted the Captain.

Minerva held her hands up to dictate the team to halt, rolled parchment on her hand, before alarming them that “This Quidditch match had been canceled.”

Oliver look over at his team, confuse, before looking at the woman in disbelief to say “We can’t cancel Quidditch.” certainly.

Stern, Minerva hushed him. “Silence, Wood. You and your teammates will go to the Gryffindor Tower.” Seeing them unmoving still, she gave a sharp “Now.” Harry was about to follow her instruction but was stopped before he could take a step. “Potter, you and I will find Mister Weasley.” And the woman watched his disappoint expression turns to complete worry. “There’s something the both of you have to see.”

* * *

 

With Ronald among them, the Transfiguration teacher led them to the Hospital Wing with Harry still in his Quidditch uniform. As they enter, the woman alarms them. “I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock.”

Harry was the first to saw her as Ron followed. They hurry to stand beside the bed, where they’re female friend lays, stuck in one position. Harry was next Madame Pomfrey, who was watching their reaction to this turn of event.

“Hermione.” gasp Harry, studying the stone-like state of the girl.

“She was found near the library…” explains the Professor before she spare the petrified Hermione and look at the bedside table, where a small mirror rest, “… along with this.” Harry’s face was downfall and Ron look like he couldn’t believe the situation. “Does it mean anything to either of you?”

Harry shook his head, “No.” sadly, taking a step closer he reaches out his hand to Hermione’s hovering on. He was still wearing gloves but he can feel how stiff her body had become. Her full expression was in a state of shock, with mouth agape and eyes widen. ‘ _We’ll figure this out, ‘Mione. You’ll be okay._ ’

Heavy and rush steps told the arrival of someone else, two students –a boy Gryffindor and the one that followed was a female Hufflepuff –arrived to the scene. Nathan Colt, eyes widen in panic, bellow “WHERE IS SHE?!”

“Mister Colt,” Poppy take charge of calming the boy, “quiet down, she’s still asleep.”

But a groan from the end of the room dictates her waking and the first thing she said was the call of “Nathan?”

“Y/N!” and so the boy rush to where the voice came from and he roughly push the fresh-mint colored curtain to the side to see the girl, wearing a white oxford –that’s obviously not her size –and a black culottes short, underneath the white sheet, “Oh Y/N, you’re okay!” he cried, hopping into the bed and without shame, hugged her in a proximity that didn’t leave anymore space between them.

“Sleepy…” complain the girl, who still had a drool on the corner of her lips. But the boy didn’t care and simply start shaking her back and forth roughly. “H-hey, wha –N-Nathan stop it!” and it succeed to completely wake her up.

And Nathan didn’t let another second pass by and just shouted “You little baboon!” as he feel all those feelings that he had bottled up starts spilling, “Do you think it’s funny for me to hear that you’re all the sudden in the hospital? Do you like the idea of me having wrinkles in the early age just because you’re being stupid again?!” and he let go of his tight grip on her shoulders then to take a step back from her and the bed. “I can’t believe you, Y/N, you promised! You freaking promised moi you wouldn’t end up in ‘ere but –Mon Dieu, tu seras les clous de mon cercueil!” _My God, you will be the nails of my coffin!_

And to release his sudden angst, the boy ruffle with his hair, messing the bun he always have. And Y/N laughs. She laughs at it, unaffected by his vent –well, maybe not totally unaffected, she knew he was scolding her because it was needed but his intention was clear enough to Y/N that this was something she needed to hear. She reaches out for him then, holding the blond, flushed boy by the cheek and places a kiss on his forehead, continuously chuckling.

“Good to know you find this funny.” puff the boy with pursed lips, crossing his arm like a child being denied the candy he wanted. Now that everything was out of him, Nathan’s anger dispense like it wasn’t even there in the first place. He can never stay mad at her.

“It kinda was.” commented Y/N, pulling him close, also beckoning him to turn around, so that she could remade his bun. She knew that they were being watched but at the moment, her focus was solely on her best friend. Finishing tying his bun (Nathan’s hair’s got a lot of longer now. Y/N’s wondering if he’ll gonna finally cut it on this upcoming summer) she simply pulled him much closer from behind. With her head resting on his shoulder, Y/N whispers “I’m also done being stupid.” and let her hair change back to its natural shade and with a few blink, the light on her eyes return as well its usual color. “No more of it.”

“I’d ask you to promise it but I do not trust you right now.” mutter the boy with a relief sigh.  Their cheeks touching and the physical affection was all it takes for them to relax.

“That’s fair.” chuckles Y/N, placing another kiss on the boy’s cheek. “Now get me some milk, I’m thirsty.”

“Wow,” gasp the boy as he face her in disbelief, “we just made up and you’re already ordering me around.” And Y/N laugh again as she hears the humor of his voice, now fully recover from the pain of betrayal. After last night’s magical experience, Y/N felt like she’s been given another chance to start over, that whatever was done was already done. And Nathan joins her in, sharing an indulging moment together and he whisper to her, softly, “Welcome back, Y/N.”

“You guys hugs a lot.” Anya, having to witness the reunion, simply comments with a smile on her own.

Y/N, having to smile again, beckons her, yelling “Oh don’t be jealous Ann! C’mere!” and Y/N stands from the bed and dash towards her fellow Hufflepuff. But Anya wasn’t really physical –having brothers who always smell and would bully her sometimes never gave her that luxury –and simply palm Y/N’s face to keep the small girl in arm’s length.

“No.” she sneers to the pouting girl, who was trying to get closer than she was allowed but being small isn’t really helping her.

But Nathan had already snuck behind her and the boy took the advantage to take a hold of her waist. “Now, Y/N!” and together they hug Anya and their laughter was letting everyone witness the color of friendship.

“Wha –noo, put me down!” complain Anya but was truly sandwich between the laughing Gryffindor and her dorm mate. Their laughter was truly spontaneously that Anya couldn’t help but feel the impulse to join the two.

But Y/N suddenly felt daze –her sight darkens –and her feet gave out, leading her confuse why she was now on the floor. She blinks as she repositions herself on her back and she saw how surprise both Anya and Nathan’s faces were. “W-what just happened?”

“Oh my,” Pomfrey was quick to help her get up, “come on now, young lady, let’s get you back to bed.” and the medic lead her back on top of the mattress. “Again, I’ve told you that you’ve been overworking yourself, Miss L/N.”

Y/N frowns, it’s the only thing she could do since her body refused to sit up, too weak to function but she still insisted “I don’t feel tired.” But the medic only looked at her with one raised eyebrow. Her case was too obvious to ignore, such stress in her nerves had been too much that Y/N’s body is almost like stiff stone and her magic drained when Poppy had inspect her last night. “No, seriously Madame Pomfrey, I’m not tired at all.”

“Your mind might not be but your body is, not to mention how magically drain you are.” explain the medic with a sigh. “Look what just happened to you, Miss L/N, you can’t argue with that.”  

“Look I’m fine.”  Y/N insisted, looking everyone the room. _‘Huh, Harry’s here with Ron...I just noticed them now._ ’ but Poppy cut her line sight. “You guys are just exaggerating. Besides, I have a pretty high tolerance to pain, this isn’t something new.” And she confidently says this, hoping that she’s sounding convincing.

Being in the hospital isn’t really nice at all.

“Miss L/N –” Minerva took her cue to speak up when she caught the sound of stubbornness. When the girl looks at her, Minerva’s breathe hitches and she forgot what she was suppose to say for a moment. With Y/N returning back to reflecting the gorgeous beauty of the Hearth, Minerva took a second to compose herself back to the reality that this child was a student, _her_ student. She cleared her throat. “You must listen to Poppy, and seeing that you haven’t really missed on any of your classes –” the girl’s eyes widen, “yes, I’m aware of your little disillusionment, Miss L/N –so I will advice for you to take a rest until you recover. I can assure you that Professor Dumbledore will agree with me.”

“But Professor –” Y/N started to complain again but she caught sight of the something dark lurking from everyone’s back. “Professor Snape…” And beside him was Nick Price, looking a bit nervous. Totally caught by surprise, Y/N said “And Nicky?” questioningly.

The man had made his way towards her, the quirk of his eyebrow dictates irritation, perhaps even anger, and Y/N felt anxious of what would happen next. Surely she’ll get another lecture, tons of it. Looking down, Y/N waited for her doom.

“You obstinate child.” hissed the man as everyone else stand aback.

Minerva was unsure of what business the Potion Master has to do with the Hufflepuff, Ron and Harry mouths gaping as they watched him stand by the bed –the sneer was there but softer than what it used to be –while Poppy was afraid for what this thing would lead. Nathan was quickly to stand in-between, also uncertain and just acting by mere instinct. Anya was just there and, curious of what gossip is this gonna be, watched.

Nick look like he’s ready to die. Not he was afraid; he was even the one to call the man to come here after all. Nick somehow had the conclusion that Y/N shared something with Severus; he had seen her with him a few times. And yes, Nick had been watching over her in the shadow and had once eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Step aside, Mister Colt. This does not include you.” ordered Severus, glaring down to the blond boy.

“No,” argued Nathan, not jerking a muscle, “what are you doing here any –”

“Nathan no,” insisted Y/N, holding him by the arm, “just do as he says.” And Nathan widen his eyes at that request before it lands to Y/N’s left hand, the one holding him, and saw a silver ring installed to her middle finger. “ _Please._ ” and without further ado, Nathan made space for the Potion Master. Glancing up to her Godfather then, Y/N tried to take a chance to explain. “Uncle Sevy I was just –” Her nickname for the Head of the Slytherin House made everyone mute.

Yet Severus was not going to let her when he got close enough to intimidate. “Shut it you little cunning girl. Is this why you haven’t return in your dorm, to go out in the open and proceed to place yourself in danger _at_ _night_?”

Y/N alerted her eyes away –it lands to Nathan’s worried eyes, to Nick’s confused ones, and finally to Minerva’s furious pair. She felt guilty for some reason, unsure of what to say.

“Dear Merlin,” grunt Severus, rubbing his temple to cease the stress flooding his being, “I never taken you to be reckless, Y/N, don’t ever do this ever again, do you understand?”

Sensing the worry, Y/N look up to him and nodded. “I’m sorry.” she mutters.

“Now, Severus,” interrupted the Deputy Headmistress, “I don’t know what you’re doing here, interrogating Miss L/N like that, but whatever reason it is, I will not tolerate it.” And she approached them, confident that she’d shoo the man away but Severus only dared to look at her in the eye.

“I actually have a right to question her as I please, Minerva.” insert the man as Minerva stand on the other side of the bed.

The case of the petrified Hermione Granger forgotten as everyone solely focused on this intense exchange between two respected teachers.

Unconvinced, Minerva digs “And what kind of delusional right is that, Severus?”

“Minerva,” another voice had joined in and everyone had glance once again to the doorway, only to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

“Professor Dumbledore.” named Harry as the old wizard stroll towards the group surrounding Y/N’s bed.

Albus spared him a glance, a smile before alarming the two “I think the two of you are now excused, Harry. You and Mister Weasley will be allowed to visit Miss Granger as you wish later on.” And he sounded that he was hinting that they should leave.

Looking at the ginger, Harry left with Ron tailing behind him and they murmur to each other as they walk through the hall, already discussing what they’ve witnessed.

Albus continued to make his way to the watching crowd and beam a smile to the girl resting on the patient’s bed. “Miss L/N.” he greets, reflecting the same glint on the Meta’s eyes.

“Headmaster Dumbledore.” breathe the girl, unsure of how to react to his sudden appearance. Not only is her Godfather’s here (despite the concern from him, Y/N was kind of predicting that he’s probably also here to warn her that he’ll be informing Daxellion, who will surely tell her mothers’ that she’s been skipping classes and breaking school rules) but now the Headmaster is here to expel her, which Y/N foresee as her end.

“How are you, dear?” the man stalls.

“I’m… well, as I can be.” mutters Y/N, already keen to hear him say what he must and be done with whatever it is he must do.

Oh how disappointed everyone will be. Her mothers’ would probably be angry at her; her uncle would be the one to give her a look without saying anything else, too upset with her misbehaviors probably. And Nathan… oh she wouldn’t be able to see him anymore if she was to be expelled.

“Good, good,” nodded the old wizard, “now, what seems to be the problem here? Minerva?” Albus look at the bothered Deputy.

Minerva cleared her throat, gesturing the Potion Master before explaining “I was simply talking to Severus about his unnecessary interrogation toward Miss L/N.”

“Which I am to do for Y/N is supposed to be under my wings.” stated Severus, bluntly hinting his relationship with the Hufflepuff.

When Y/N hears this, she looks up from her hand that rest above the blanket. She couldn’t believe it, is Severus truly accepted her much that he found no hesitation to allow their bond to be known? Oh how delight she feel then, too delight that she needed to fight the urge to hug _her_ Godfather _._

“What do you mean to say, Severus?” this time, it was Minerva that tries to be the interrogator in the room.

“He’s…” Y/N joins in, her small voice like a whisper, and her cheeks were a bit flushed. Her eyes had been set to Severus’ dark orbs, catching the signs that he was encouraging her to say it, and then to Nathan’s waiting eyes that were squinted. Nick shared a look with Anya yet didn’t voice anything yet. And with a deep breath, she confessed that “S-Severus Snape is my Godfather.”

“He’s your what?!” bawled Nick then, he wasn’t able to contain the question as soon as he heard the declaration.

“Yes.” nodded Severus to confirm it. To be honest, he was questioning whenever the girl would say it or not, but he was feeling… a tad glad that she claimed it. Severus isn’t sure why though; he isn’t well at expressing things.

“And you knew,” Minerva stared at her mentor, “you knew all along, haven’t you?”

“Well yes, I sure do.” Albus quirk a smile, “Mister Reid had been pretty excited that he broadcasted the news of Severus accepting the position on his niece’s life with a Howler.” And he chuckle at the remembrance of the young Reid’s owl flying into his office and almost shook the whole floor at how his voice thundered with jubilant that his best lass had agreed to include himself to this girl’s life. “Now, I think we should give these children a time of their own, don’t you agree?”

Minerva looks at the Headmaster with a frown, blurting “What?”

Yet Albus wasn’t listening to the woman at the moment and only exchange agreeing nods with Severus, beckoning the Potion Master to come along. “Come on now, Minerva, there’s something else that I need to talk about with you.” he beckons his dear friend, mind already set while Minerva tries to say otherwise. He bid Poppy his greetings, and whispered to the medic not to pry to the privacy he was giving the students and finally left.

When they were gone along with the medic, who also excused herself, it left three Hufflepuff and one worried, yet trying to be _very_ stoic, Nathan Colt. Y/N breathes a sigh; eyes couldn’t muster the courage to meet anyone’s. And knowing Nick’s impatient gaping and neutral mask that Nathan wears were the signs that she needed to start, Y/N simply gaze down into her hands.

“Shockers, am I right?” and she gave a half-hearted chuckle, “Couldn’t even believe it myself at first.” Y/N took a quick glance at the waiting eyes. “Back in France, remember when uncle Dax wanted me to come with him while we were at the bar, Nicky?”

The 2nd year Hufflepuff nodded.

“Yeah, he… he took me somewhere –I can’t tell you the exact specific location –it’s a castle that… and it ends up belonging to the Reid family.”

“Reid?” questioned Nathan.

“Yeah…” Y/N nodded slowly, now her eyes connect with Nathan’s “And another thing is that my grandfather is a Pureblood wizard himself.”

“Wait what?” gasp the blond boy along with Nick and Anya simply widens her eyes.

Anya Maple knew little about the Pureblood family of the Reid –everyone does! They were well-known about their secrets and mysterious schemes –secrets that were too ancient to know and even the Ministry of Magic is dumbfounds of what those are. They are a very powerful family; especially with what they hide under their sleeves. It makes them unpredictable to everyone.

“So are you saying that you’re a descendent of the Reid?” she voiced with great awe.

Y/N nodded. “My mother was a Squid and since that she harbors no control of her magic nor did she was ever able to harness it more than mere spark, my grandparents had decided to keep the magic out of her life. Let her live a life that she wished while in the Muggle world. Daxellion, my uncle, in the other hand had become a wizard and schooled here in Hogwarts as a Slytherin. So the fact that my mother was simply a Half-blood that married a Muggle… she made birth to me and her magic had transfer to me instead.”

“Wow…” Anya breathes. She can’t believe this, a Reid as a Muggleborn! How bizarre is that?!

“But I don’t understand,” Nathan return to his post beside the bed, “how is that _man_ your Godfather for pits sake?”

“Oh you know Dax, Nate; he’s very friendly to everyone. And when I mean everyone, I meant _everyone_ including our Potion Master –well minus Lucius Malfoy.” Y/N shook her head a little –muttering the last sentence under her breath –as a set of giggles escape her lips. “I can say that their bond is real. You weren’t there, Nathan, but I saw it with my two eyes. They are bonded in a way that we are but theirs is very subtle.”

And that Nathan understood – _somehow_.

“Umm…” Nick murmurs, and everyone eyed him then. “This is great and all… but –” and he’s cheeks flushed because of embarrassment “–but you kinda lost me midway when you said that puppy man is a _Slytherin_. Mind repeating the others that comes next for me?”

As everyone return to a comforting atmosphere with laughter spilling, on the door hides a Slytherin himself. Goyle had reported to him that a Hufflepuff boy had gone to meet the Potion Master of the Slytherin in his office urgently and told the man that a girl name Y/N L/N had been told to be confined in the Hospital Wings.

Draco Malfoy was confused of what business that Severus Snape shares with the girl and as a curious human being that he become –whatever that concerns the young Y/N L/N –he secretly made his way to the hospital after dismissing Goyle to whatever he wanted to do –probably to eat like a pig with Grabble.

Just in the perfect time, when he was close to the infirmary, Draco watches as Professor Dumbledore leave with the Deputy Headmistress and the Potion Master himself. While they speak about a conversation he didn’t paid mind to, Draco had connected eye contact with the Headmaster and the old wizard beams him a smile with that twinkling eyes of his.

Draco never really liked that old man but he does respect Dumbledore for being this powerful wizard that he is now but his father will be greatly displease if he ever know that Draco had felt that way.

And as they pass –Draco secretes by the corner –he felt the pull from these witch and wizards. Magical pulls that doesn’t even measure someone Draco knows but still, it was powerful enough to make him sweat.

And standing by the doorway, hidden again of course, Draco listen to the conversation led by Y/N herself.

“And that ring, did Dax also give it to you?” Draco hears one of the boys, that blond boy that seems to be the subject of some of the Slytherin girls who would disgustingly sink so low to fancy a Mudblood _and_ a Gryffindor. And also Y/N’s best buddy, something that Draco feels envious of but will _never ever_ admit that.

“Yes.” softly answered Y/N as she let Nick Price (‘ _Filthy Muggle, that one, following some traitor to the Pureblood community like a lost mud desperate for attention. Sheesh, it’s such a horrible excuse of a wizard._ ’ Draco almost grunts in dismay but succeed to keep his location still unseen) inspect the said ring. “But this one,” Draco watched as Y/N fumble with the collar of her oxford –that’s not even her size, it was big enough to be an adult’s cloth (woman’s clearly) –and took out a pendant that even he haven’t seen before, “this one is a family necklace, Grand-père says that passed on for generations. It used to belong to Megan, my mother, but the locket didn’t respond to her since that Megan’s magic isn’t really active at all but to me…”

Draco couldn’t truly see everything; the line of sight that he could only focus on was on Y/N. And she watches her open the locket and show what was inside of it to everyone else but him.

“That’s…” Nick started.

“Wicked.” and Nathan finished it with the same awed voice.

“That’s a… Compass Locket, isn’t it?” Anya inserted with wonder.

“A Compass Locket?” pondered Y/N as she watches her dorm mate stood much closer to inspect this rare creation.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “only few still exist. Most Pureblood family has it, to stay connected to relatives. Usually, it shows pictures of your loved one and when you speak this,” Anya pointed the printed words, “out loud, it would show you the direction that you can take so that you could find whoever that your heart searches.”

“Yeah, Grand-père did say something similar as that but he didn’t say what it was called.” And with eyes glinting in love, Y/N watched the tiny frames, Lilith waving with such big smile and Megan looking at her, eyes reflecting the same joy in Y/N’s thoughts. She closed the locket as after she gave flying kisses towards the portraits of her mother and return it secured, hidden under her cloth.

Yet as soon it closed, sadness dawn at her face.

Nathan noticed the shift of her smile, saw it falter into a loneliest one he have seen so far. Nathan joins her into the bed and their eyes meet and Nathan comforted her as he held both of her cheeks and rests his forehead with her. “I got pressured…” Y/N confessed. “With everything, I thought I’ll be able to just… forget all about when we get back here, was really expecting that but then… _that_ happened and I just cracked, you know. Been hanging out with Severus and sneaking out the castle, thankfully the Weasley twin gave me a pretty good route, and I just… I wanted to _forget_ all about.”

“Oh, Y/N,” Nathan sighed, “but I don’t understand? Is it really that bad, being this Reid that Alfonso hopes you to be?”

“No,” Y/N shook her head and lean in to his body, searching for warmth, “it’s awesome actually, but… I felt pressured, ya know? You’d be too when your family just suddenly claimed you as an heir.”

Nick gasps “A what…?” along with a speechless Anya.

And Y/N, defeated, let her head rest to her best friend’s shoulder to face the crowd. “He wants me to take over _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arggghhhh
> 
>  
> 
> ADULT STUFF IS SOOOO TIRING 
> 
> I WANT A REFUND DAMN IT


	35. Wand-less Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make-up a song for Y/N lolz  
> Hope y'all like this chapter, took me whole night to write and I crush at maybe 3 am because I was eating ice cream and sugar rush then fall asleep on me desk after hahaha #ADULTLIFE

**Chapter 35**

Y/N continued on with her story, “And after Firenze escorted me back to the castle, both Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore met us by the gate. Professor McGonagall insisted on bringing me to here so that Madame Pomfrey can check me up and on our way I… heard _that_ voice again.”

Nathan knitted his eyebrow as he hears this and his mind return back to what Harry had said back then about both of them hearing the same voice after finding the case of the petrified  cat. 

“Voice, what voice?” Anya questioned, now sitting next to Y/N on the bed. She was listening to everything that the little girl was saying, for the sake of returning the favor _and_ because the mystery of it pulled her to be interested.

“I…” Y/N gulps, now nervous. “Back then, when we found Mrs. Norris back in Hallowe’en. Harry and I, we heard a voice coming from the wall. It was so daunting, like hissing as it calls us. We’ve followed it and saw Mrs. Norris after finding a trail of spiders exiting by the window.”

“Are you sure about that, I mean, about the voice?” Nick asked, perplexed at this new found information but was willing to learn more of it.

“It was the same one, I’m positive Nick.” Y/N then continued on with her story, “I tried to follow it and Professor McGonagall was just right behind me. Near the library then –” Y/N peeks through the curtains and saw the petrified body of Hermione Granger and everyone tailed to where she was looking “–and then, we saw her holding the mirror with such frightened look while paralyzed like that. I got fretful that I fainted, only to wake up in the middle of the night by…”

Nathan catches the hesitation and only encourages Y/N to say it, “By what?”

Y/N was obviously pondering about it and just heaves a defeated sigh, before calling out “Drums.”

An elf (holding a glass of milk that he prepared) appeared with a pop, startling Nathan once again when he emerged from nothing just besides him. “Blood hell!” he steps away, hand on the chest to feel his pounding heart. “Why do you little guys always come out like that?”

Giggling at the boys shocked expression, Y/N reported “It’s called Apparating, to appear to a place and to another.”

“Well… it’s creepy.” commented the blond boy then with a frown, composing himself and his robe.

“And very dizzy.” added Y/N with an agreeing nod.

“You’ve tried it?” Anya glances at her then.

“Only Side-Apparating, when the caster brought someone along to their Apparation, it’s what it called actually.” shrugs Y/N, “Drummy here didn’t even give me some warning about it. Almost puke myself out that one time.”

“How do you know any of this?” Nick keenly asked; amazed by what knowledge Y/N have. He only heard and experience Portkey that one time they travel to Britain to France.

Shrugging again, Y/N bluntly inserted “I read _duh_.” with an eye roll, like it’s the only answer that would solve any of the whole-world problems.

Nathan snicker “Obviously.” then.

The elf reaches out the glass of milk to her and Y/N smile down at him, accepting it with a word of gratitude of softly said “Thank you Drums.” before she hungrily chug the milk. Clearing her throat then, she put the glass above the bedside table before she formally introduces “Everyone, this is Drums, one of the family’s personal elf. He was rescued by a… abusive household before I was born and had stuck with the family and served us despite… being free.” Facing the elf, she gestured “And this is Nathan, Nick, and Anya, my friends.”

“Drums,” the elf started with a boy, “is very delighted to meet Missus’ friends.” And when he straightens his posture, it becomes poised with nervousness. Drums had never been somewhere with so many strangers. He had grown only in the presence of his Masters, their son and his little human.

“He appeared the day after we return back in the dorm and told me that Grand-père had bid him to look after me again.” And Y/N places her hand above the elf’s head, tenderly caressing him with a smile. “Drums been making sure that I eat three times a day, he’d probably jinx me if I didn’t, and tidy me up in the morning when I refuse to get up.”

The elf widens his eyes then and quickly proposes “Drums wouldn’t hurt his Missus, Drums just only intend to make sure his Missus is healthy and strong, and well taken care of.”

Y/N chuckles softly, “I know, I was just kidding about that one.”

“Miss L/N,” Poppy then returns, looking quite irritated and bothered as she held out a cat, “is this yours?” she didn’t caught sight of the elf since Y/N was in the way –that and Drums hid himself well enough when he crouch down.

“Pixie!” called Y/N and the Siamese cat meowed in return. Poppy let the feline go and watched as she hurried to her mistress then. “Oh darling, sorry for worrying you.” muttered Y/N to cat as Pixie curled into her lap above the blanket.

“Now then, it’s time for the three of you to go.” Poppy alarmed the visitors then.

Nick gasps “What?” then.

Nathan inserted “No wait –” only to be cut off by Anya

“Wait, Madame, there’s something else we need to say.” Anya pleads to the medic and took cue when Poppy simply nodded and let her. “Y/N there’s something you need to know.” And the distressing voice made Y/N worry about what is about to be said.

“S-someone had been spreading –” Anya started but she was cut off then by Nathan.

“No, she doesn’t have to know those lies!” and his bawling rage upset Poppy. This is a place of peace and rest for Merlin sake!

“No, Nate, Y/N has to know this.” Nick tried to convince the Gryffindor then and he gave Anya a nod as he held the blond boy secured, his back facing the patient on the bed.

“They think that you’re… you’re a –” she trailed off then, glancing at the squirming Gryffindor and back to Y/N.

“They think I’m Slytherin’s heir, don’t they?” and Y/N must have guessed right when Nathan stops still and Anya nodded. “Hah, I did make myself a very good subject of suspicion.” She gave a sad smile, glancing down to the cat on her lap.

“It’s was Harry.” blurted Nathan as he look angrily at the distance, “That Potter boy had a nerve to start all of this!”

“Nathan, just calm down.” sighed Y/N, “It can’t be help. He was there with me when we heard the voice and I’ve been sneaking around pretty much at night, that type of gossips –it’s bound to happen.”

“B-but is it true?” Nick surprised them all. He was still looking away and Y/N can only smile weakly again.

“No, I’ve been out at night only to sneak out to the Dark Forest, just as I said there’s a colony of Centaurs there and I have succeeded to befriend them. I just… wanted to forget everything and they gave me a place where I didn’t need to think of the pressure of expectation.” confesses Y/N, “I needed distraction, you could say.”

“Okay…” Nick accept it, a bit hesitated but Y/N had been nothing but kind, surely she must be speaking the truth.

And a kiss to her cheeks by Nathan, Anya squeezing her hand as an assurance and a firm nod from Nick, the three of them exited the hospital to leave her to rest. With Pixie purring in her lap, Y/N glances at the quiet elf. “Love, can you look after Nathan for me, just be a lookout and report to me if he ever got into a fight, an argument or so? I’m afraid that the boy can be aggressive and may do something foolish without me to contain him.”

“As Missus wish.” and with a pop, the elf was gone.

* * *

 

_“It was like the sun had set down forever,_

_Like how you left me crying river_

_I hope you’d heed my song and my cry you’ll hear_

_And when you realize that I will be here_

_Waiting, waiting, for dawn to break_

_You’re not here for me to kiss and I ache_

_Oh the pain, the pain, it’s here not for my sake”_

Y/N, out of boredom, sang almost absentmindedly as her mind focused to the subject of her heart. It’s was already March and Y/N’s been here for two weeks. The only thing she’s been doing was to eat, sleep, eat and stare at the distance, and eat again. The lyrics that she’s singing were just coming to her and she sang this nameless melody by merely instinct.

_“Would it be so greedy of me?_

_To promise and sing this melody_

_That will let me claim you forever be_

_As mine, mine, oh be forever mine hopefully_

Closing her eyes, Y/N breath;

_“Oh tiger, my heart longs for the sun_

_Yet the thunder and storm had already begun_

_Leaving me so alone_

_And these halls I’ve roam_

_In hope to find you somewhere in these rooms_

_You’re not here for me to kiss and I ache_

_Oh the pain, the pain, it’s here not for my sake_

_I never understand why I sudden had to fall in love_

_Would it been better if I kept this feelings, in the closet, shoved_

_But had it been a mistake?_

_You’re not here for me to kiss and I ache_

_Oh the pain, the pain, it’s here not for my sake”_

Yet her private moment –she was also close to tear –someone had chosen the exact moment to intrude. The curtain separates and the medic walk through it with a tray on hand. She blushes, Y/N had thought that she’s alone since no one seem be making sound outside the curtain that surrounds her. “M-Madame Pomfrey,” she shuttered, sitting up before clearing her throat, “I ahh; I didn’t thought you were…” she cleared her throat again as the woman simply rest the tray to the bedside table and glance at her with a knowing smile. “How much have you heard?” Y/N’s cheeks hadn’t calm down.

“All of it.” And Poppy’s smile turns to a grin, “It wasn’t hard to hear you by the hall, actually.”

“Oh.” was all Y/N could muster to say and her cheeks redden more.

“You got a very lovely voice.” says the medic as she hand Y/N a Fever-reducing Potion for her fever and she beckon the Hufflepuff to drink it. The girl had a fever rising up and down ever since she was confined, looking a pit pale some of the time and despite the symptoms of her illness, Y/N keeps insisting the other way around.

Not use to be complimented by her how she sings, Y/N merely muttered “T-thank you, Madame.” shyly after she drunk the potion.

Poppy hums a satisfied sound. Y/N hadn’t been cooperating with her within the first week, the girl was really trying Poppy’s patience but watching the girl drink her medicines without question was enough to tell the woman that she’s doing a well job on. “How did you learn how to sing?” Poppy questioned then as Y/N passed her the vial back. The girl would sing at some time of the day, with her visitors –those contestants being Mister Colt and Mister Price, even the 2nd year Nelson and Anya Maples –being with her or without them.

“I… umm, it you can say that it runs in the family.” Y/N sheepishly explained. “My mother Megan had been singing me to sleep, and after I while I joined her in while still in early age. My Godmother though, she was the one to always make sing with her in my uncle’s bar. I got a lot of better after years of it.”

“Ever thought of joining the choir?” the woman tried to keep the conversation going.

“Well yes, I have, but I’m not so sure yet. Maybe I’ll try next year, if I can.”

The medic nodded, “You should, dear; it’s rare for witches to sing soothingly like you do. Maybe perhaps, one day, you’d make a career out it.”

And Poppy prepares to leave, the lass asked again for the tenth times today, “Can I get out now?”

Poppy gave a firm “No.” and left.

Y/N groans again. Despite everything she says to convince the medic, the woman refuses to give her the permission to go. It’s almost night time and Y/N’s feeling so _boored._ And she really wants to take a shower.

And when Poppy was gone again, Y/N slump back into the bed with a sigh. Pixie left to find something to eat, leaving her with nothing to entertain her. She asked the woman for something to read but Madame Pomfrey keep insisting that she take a break and just rest.

But how can she do that when her mind refuses to blank out. Her mind would race, the subject of her future wake anxiousness within her and the mystery about her dream about the serpent connecting with everything that fright everyone in the castle, that chamber –possibly the one called Chamber of Secrets –and the sword and the fire and that wooden box. All of it, it confuses her greatly.

She needs to get out here.

But Y/N didn’t have her wand, if she gets out of bed and tries to sneak out, she’ll be seen by Madame Pomfrey by the time she got to the door of the hospital. She breathes in, trying to think of some way she could step out of this loophole. She can’t spell out the _Disillusionment Charm_ since she didn’t have her wand; it’s in the medic’s care at the moment.

The woman wouldn’t give it to her if she asked, Minerva, coming back to check on her on noon, had warned Madame Pomfrey –while they think she was asleep. Y/N was listening to their conversation –that she was capable of spells that can level Hermione, which really flattered Y/N to be honest.

‘ _Wand-less._ ’ the voice of the Hearth offered.

Y/N knitted her eyebrows together on the thought of it ‘ _What? I’m not sure that I can, I mean that’s advance magic after all!_ ’

‘ _You can try, you’ve done it a couple of times without even notice, and surely you can do it again if you focus._ ’

 _Whoa, whoa, hang on. What you mean I’ve done it already? I’ve never casted a wand-less magic before, not at all!_ ’

‘ _Not intentionally, you mean._ ’

‘ _W-what do you mean?_ ’

‘ _Remember Y/N,’_ started the woman, convinced and sure, ‘ _you weren’t holding your wand the moment you’ve casted the Disillusionment Charm on yourself when you run away after learning about Mia’s friend, nor did you intend to bond with the Centauride’s child with your magic. Not to mention you’ve healed the unicorn’s foal and herself in such short time._ ’

‘ _I… I did that, without a wand?_ ’ but Y/N already knew she did so, knowing that she didn’t even reach out to her wand that moment of confusion and anger that time, nor the other times that had been mentioned. She knew but Y/N figured that her memories were just blurred, that she did take out her wand and cast out spells but she didn’t just remember _when_. ‘ _B-but the thing is that I… just don’t remember how I done it, okay?_ ’

‘ _It never hurt to try._ ’ The encouragement convince Y/N well enough, she nodded. ‘ _Close your eyes._ ’ And Y/N followed the instruction after releasing a shaky breath ‘ _Imagine your magic, like flicking flame in a bonfire. Watch it dance, watch it burn._ ’ Y/N did that too, picturing a flame levitating in the darkness and she noticed that it enlarges every second. ‘ _Feel it burn, let it smolder onto you._ ’

And it did, like waking and the fire approaches her, surrounds her and Y/N feel its heat and… let it touch her without fear. Because, it was hers, Y/N can taste warm milk in the tip of her tongue (which made her smile, filled her the comfort of home and smiling faces of her mother), smell the scent of inferno by the fireplace battling the garden efflorescence with flowers (the garden in backyard of her home, and she recount her mother, Megan, while she taught Y/N how to care for the flowers and let her join in when she was gardening in Saturday when woman’s free) and Y/N watched the fire enlargers more, bright light almost blinding her but the light carries heat of summer bliss, not too hot enough to actually hurt your skin.

‘ _Cast it_.’

Y/N couldn’t believe it when she opened her eyes. Like a chameleon, she succeeds to camouflage herself once again, seeing that the blanket seemingly to be floating in the spot where her legs is suppose be. ‘ _I… I did it! I really did it!_ ’ Y/N chirp internally as she hops off the bed, soundless, ‘ _I successfully casted a wand-less spell!_ _Intentionally this time too._ ’

‘ _You have done it well._ ’ says an approving tone from the Hearth as she feel the young girl’s heart dyed in happiness. ‘ _Dear child, I’ll let you in an ancient secret of old age._ ’ And this made Y/N stop, her smile faltering in suspense. ‘ _These wands, created by humans, they are nothing but sticks to make magic easy that true wixes have forgotten the true hardship of harnessing raw magic. Wands made casting spells easy but it also contain magic users from ever straying far greater than what can be monitored. It’s quite a shame that it become wixes solely focus, depending on it when all it do is conceal what truly can be done._ ’

‘ _W-wow,_ ’ Y/N blinks as she progresses this, ‘ _I… I never really have thought of them like that. A-are you saying that it is possible for me to… well, never use wand again?_ ’

‘ _That would be my advice, it’s better to be raw than to lean on something so fragile._ ’ The Hearth was glad to see the girl curious, ‘ _But_ , _I would also suggest not boasting will be wit. Curious ears tend to bring consequences when such information get to be passed to someone not fit for it._ ’

Y/N nodded, ‘ _I get that. T-thank you f-for trusting me, I know I haven’t come as untrustworthy but it’s a comfort that you tell me things._ ’

‘ _Well yes, you and I… this is something very unusual and I reckon you’d know soon. So for now, I disagree,_ ’ The Hearth smiles, ‘ _I should be thanking you._ ’

This got Y/N confuse, obviously, ‘ _W-what, why?_ ’

‘ _All in good time, dear child, I will reveal further of it in the right time, when I know you are ready. Now go, keep your focus keen on your magic so that the charm shall stay alive._ ’

Sensing the dismissal, Y/N instead focuses on the task on hand than push it. She made sure that no one was in the hospital and that the medic was out of sight before grabbing her shoes and robes. She placed a pillow in the bed and covers it with the blanket, she hopes that it was convincing enough if the medic comes in checking. Again, double checking, she tip-toed as she makes a beeline for the door, which isn’t really locked. ‘ _Thank Merlin it isn’t._ ’

Y/N almost jump in joy as she got out successfully but decided that she needed to truly get away before anyone noticed. She was already humming as she skips steps, in her mind sings ‘ _I’m out of there, no more bore to bear._ ’ like a mantra.

Yet, when she got to the Covered Bridge, Y/N quickly halts and hides in the corner. Two silhouettes were ahead of her, the Headmaster becomes clear when cloak of red followed him, his color of red, green, and blue tailing him which dictates the confirmation but to who he was with didn’t give anything away. Who was this man, with such tainted aura, uncertainty surrounds him like a robe.

Y/N can’t really specify her senses, but everything was tingling. Which is odd, really, but the tip of her tongue feel like it’s been burned, her ears can really hear anything nearby that’s suspicious enough, but her hands are a bit sweaty. Really, it’s odd. Maybe she isn’t still used to this “mage senses” that her Grand-père was so surprised about. Despite that it was known to be a natural gift for the family, he said that it was _impossible_ for one to have **senses** , like plural.

Snapping out of that random thought, Y/N beckons herself to follow sue the two and see where they were going. Really, she’s been doing a _lot_ of snooping but this one was just calling her in, something was bound to happen and Y/N _has_ to know what.

She doesn’t usual come in this part of the castle, so Y/N was careful as she was being led to the Gatekeeper’s hut –Rubeus Hagrid’s den. She still have her charm on but it was better to be careful when she misstep. She didn’t really stray from her task, meaning Y/N didn’t have time to appreciate the open field, nor the sky filled with stars with the moon gone, and simply keep up with the Headmaster and whoever it was that the old wizard was with.

They entered the hut and Y/N quickly darted close to the hut and scout below the window to eavesdrop “–business, Hagrid, a very bad business, indeed. I have to come; it’s already been three, _three_ attacks on Muggleborns. It all has gone far enough. We, the Ministry, have to act.”

And someone, obviously Hagrid by how rough and rasp the voice is, answered “But I never – you know I never Professor.”

“I want it understood, Cornelius…” supported Dumbledore as Y/N frowns, trying to get what they were talking about “… that Hagrid has my full confidence.”

“Albus, dear friend, look,” the guy, whom Dumbledore named Corenlius, inserted “Hagrid’s record is _against_ him. I’ve _got_ to take him regardless, it’s either that or you’ll have to risk the school.”

“Take me?” Y/N manage to hear the small voice of Hagrid’s disbelief, “Take me where? Yer better not planning on bringing me ter Azkaban prison!”

‘ _Azkaban prison?_ ’ pondered Y/N, unsure that she ever heard of that place before.

“I’m afraid that we have no choice, Hagrid.” insisted this Cornelius guy.

In Y/N’s mind, an instinct is tingling and she felt that she suddenly dislike whoever this man is. Y/N then, noticing the approaching figure and that _smell_ , hide away quickly –she still have her charm on despite that she may have lost focus for a moment –and may have snap a stick on her way to the shadow.

Lucius Malfoy heard this and inspects the side of this house with suspicion but finding nothing to be wary about, he simply return to his task and knock. The door opens and he raised one eyebrow, “Already here, Fudge? Good.” He then entered, not waiting for any invitation like a discourteous guest.

Y/N sigh a great relief for not being caught and returns to her post to continue on her snooping.

“What are yer doing here? Get out of me house!” thundered Hagrid, his hatred towards this man obvious to everyone, it’s relatable even.

“Believe me,” the airy, ignorant voice of Lucius replied “I take absolutely no pleasures being inside your… you call this a house?” (Y/N grits her teeth ‘ _What a wanker!_ ’) Seriously, how is Draco (well honestly, the smugness and behavior is totally influenced by his father) relative with this vile man? “No. I merely called the school and they said that the Headmaster was here.”

“Well what exactly is it that you want with me?” answered the Headmaster himself.

That smug tone from Lucius implied “There’s been a conformity shared from the governors and I, we established that it’s probable for you to step aside.” A moment of silent filled the room and Y/N stilled with widens eyes ( _What? No, that can’t be!_ ’ she felt herself anxious at the thought). “Here, the order of suspicion. Written there are the 12 signatures. Sadly, we all decided that you’ve lost your touch on things, Headmaster. With these attacks on the school, it’s dreadful to think that no more Muggles would be able to step in Hogwarts if we don’t act. Such awful, _awful_ loss it would be to our beloved school, certainly.”

‘ _Gah, you can particularly hear his smile on his voice!_ ’ Y/N clicks her tongue, now loathing truly the entire being of Lucuis Malfoy. But, she sighs; Draco did tell her what kind of man Lucuis is, so ambitious, always having something under his sleeve. As a father, he was pushing and striking for power, this was probably another way for him to gain influence.

Though it was still no excuse, in her vocabulary, this action is a shameful.

“B-but, ye can’t take the Headmaster away, he’s the only hope of this school!” Hagrid cuts in, debating, “If he’s gone, de Muggleborns won’t stand a chance, ye hear?” and there was a sound of desperation and worry in the half-giant’s voice. “You mark my words! There’ll be killin’ next!”

“You think so?”

So this is what Lilith was warning her about, the people with power and authority. As a lawyer, she tends to encounter people like them, like rich people who use money and influence to gain the upper hand so Y/N was pretty familiar with them and how they work. Lucuis isn’t any better; they grow ignorant of consequences for simply having money that used to correct mistakes, political ones.

“Hagrid, collect yourself.” interrupted the Headmaster. “If truly, the governors wish of me to be exclude, I have no debates.” Footsteps again, “However… you will find that help will always given at Hogwarts…” the old wizard trailed off, sounding riddling for Y/N –as if he’s trying to say something different what he’s _actually_ saying, “… to those who _ask_ for it.”

Lucius had said something but it was too muffled to make up and the only thing that Y/N heard next is him saying “Shall we?” and footsteps again before the door opened once more. Y/N took her cue to hide again in the protection of the shadows –again making sure despite the charm is still on her. It’s amazing how she’s doing it still, but it does feel draining in every minute that goes on.

But Y/N didn’t have time to cheer her ability at the moment as Dumbledore makes an exit out of the hut –he glance at her way then and Y/N stilled. _‘C-can he see me?_ ’ she wondered as the old wizard smile on her way. ‘ _Yep, he can see me, alright._ ’

“Fudge.” bid the older Malfoy then as he followed Dumbledore back to the castle.

“Come along then Hagrid.” the man, Y/N figures his name is Fudge Cornelius or the other way around (but who cares about that anyways), dictates for the half-giant, “Well?”

Someone coughs.

“If umm; if anybody was looking for some stuff… then all they’d have to do would be to follow de spiders. Yep, that would lead them right. That’s all I have to say.” And heavy footsteps alarm Y/N that Hagrid was about to make his own exit. But by the door, he halted to say “And someone needs to feed Fang while I’m away.” Hagrid was talking like Headmaster Dumbledore now, like his talking to someone else than they’re suppose to.

And suddenly there was a growl, a dog-ish growl. Y/N recounts the bulldog that would follow the half-giant around but she never really heard of the dog’s name before.

The Fudge Cornelius guy then says “Good boy.” to who would be Fang, as Y/N guessed.

When Y/N thought that the conversation was over, she was just about to walk away from the scene when everyone wasn’t on sight anymore but pause that thought when she heard a familiar voice speaking from _inside_ the house. “Hagrid’s right.” the voice said. “With Dumbledore gone, there’ll be an attack a day.”

‘ _That sounded like… Ronald?_ ’

Footsteps again, which assured Y/N that whoever was still inside the hut is a human not a ghost. “Come on.” She heard another voice and it followed more footsteps and some haste inside. “Come on Fang.”

Y/N’s eyes widen as she finally recognize the other one ‘ _And… Harry too?_ ’

And then the door opens once more and two 2nd years Gryffindor steps out. From behind, she watched them look at the other direction to where she was hiding. Fang glances from behind, sensing her surely but the dog didn’t bark at all to alert the boys about her and with a wag of his tail, he followed the two as Harry beckons “Come on.”

“What?” Ron squeaked.

“You heard what Hagrid said, _follow the spiders._ ” Harry runs on with bravery, being the Gryffindor he is.

“They’re headed to the Dark Forest!” argues Ron, making Y/N recount what he said before, that he didn’t like spiders and she understand that the idea of following his worse fears frightens him. He and Harry exchange look and it seems Harry is determined on solving this case, whenever his friend likes it or not. Defeated, Ron complains “Why spiders? Why couldn’t it be _“_ Follow the butterflies _”_?” as he followed Harry.

And giving them a head-start, Y/N took a moment to muster her own courage before tailing the two Gryffindors’ into the dark, forbidden place. ‘ _I hope this is worthy than it looks._ ’

And so, Y/N followed them as they tail the spiders that headed to one very specific spot, the very heart of the forest. Y/N remember the Centaurs’ warning, about a pair of Acromantulas had lived in a dome-shaped nest in the forest. Acromantulas is a fancy way to call a _gigantic heck of spiders!!_

Y/N quickly disagreed about meeting them when Bane offered to escort her to the nest of spiders. That’s like being asked if she had a death wish, honestly! Y/N’s beginning to think that _that_ Centaur has some issues with her. And now, she knew that she had no choice but to follow both of the Gryffindor to the said nest.

Still far, Y/N can see Harry and Ron talking, Ronald obviously trying to make Harry change his mind about their task but Harry –he was being insensitive about Ron’s fear and solely focused on getting answers.

They entered first.

And Y/N begins to get closer then, watching as a herd of small spiders fleeing away into the safety of this place. And as she gathers her courage, also thirsty for more answers about what is truly happening to the school, Y/N heard sounds of wings flapping.

She looks around then to survey her surrounding, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

‘ _Alright, here goes nothing._ ’ She encouraged herself then and finally dive in to the small hole that would lead her inside the nest. Careful not the lay a finger to the hurrying spiders, afraid that they’d bite her or something similar to their horrifying selves, she eavesdrops again to the voices she hears. ‘ _I’ve been doing a lot of snooping tonight…_ ’

“ –never sent men into our hollow before.”

Curious of whom the two boys were now speaking to, Y/N peek through her hiding spot and she paled at the sight of a 10 foot tall spider and she join Ronald in his quivering state. Y/N may have been bothered by spiders before but this one is scaring the crap out of her.

Y/N totally regrets this now.


	36. Connecting Everything

**Chapter 36**

The dark dome-shaped nest was truly frightening.

As the minutes goes on, the more spiders creeps nearer and Y/N can imagine their eyes on her. Maybe they could really see her, despite being invincible. Y/N wanted to flee, really, but as Aranog (the name of the Acromantula) redeem the accusation of Hagrid false and that he was not the one to blame for anything being done, the more Y/N wanted to know more.

“We do not speak of it.” Aranog inserted and Y/N’s ears perk up, “A primeval creature that my kind apprehends above all.”

Y/N blinks, mind repeating what she have read. ‘ _Spiders flee before it._ ’ Oh, Draco had been right! _They_ were right about it! It’s officially a Basilisk, that same serpent in her dream. It’s a bloody snake that haunted the castle and it that had been petrifying the Muggle’s! But… as Y/N remembers the document saying that it kills with a mere eye contact, why has its victims had only been paralyzed? No one was dead; Y/N noted that thought.

Y/N had zoned out then, as she tries to connect it all together. The monster of the Chamber of Secrets was now solved, but the whereabouts of the said chamber is still unknown. Perhaps if she listens more, the Acromantula would mention it.

“But have you ever faced it?” dug Harry (as if reading her mind) while unaware of the little ones that were beginning to surround them.

But alas, as Aranog answers “No!” and the growl was questioning the boy’s mentality, did he not hear that they fear it? But deciding not to scare the delicious, oblivious wanderers, he explained “I never got a glimpse of the castle whilst I was in the box of which Hagrid kept me.” And Y/N cursed mentally, it could only mean that the Acromantula isn’t aware of where the chamber is. “But an incident, of which I was framed for, a girl was found dead in a bathroom.”

‘ _Bathroom…?_ ’ Y/N noted that in her mind, mind working quickly to get what that meant but the thought was put aside when she become attentive. Small feet tip-toeing closer, she was outnumbered.

Harry cleared his throat; Ron had pointed out their predator-prey situation on hand which become clear to the boy-who-lived. Larger than the bull-dog, spiders was mocking them with foamed mouths as they come out of the clearing (Y/N having the same circumstances for her to handle).

“Well… thank you. We’ll just go...” Harry, voice sounding a bit squeaked, beckons.

“Go?” Aranog repeats with grinning lips, “No, no, you mustn’t. See here, lads, my sons and daughter never laid hungry intention upon Hagrid by my words, but to deny them fresh meats? I’m afraid that I cannot let them ignore. Hence you’ve wander in to midst just so willingly, this shall be the last of your adventure. Farewell, young ones.”

‘ _Cheese and sprinkles, I knew coming in here was a bad idea!_ ’ Y/N screamed in her mind as she take a chance to run but before she could get any further than 2 steps, three younglings of Aranog had appeared from the sky and blocked her way, baring their teeth and ambitions. Fang was barking but it didn’t even seem to scare away these hungry Acromantulas. ‘ _Crap, crap, crap, bad, this is_ really _bad._ ’

As Y/N back away, a sudden light lit the dark nest and the sound of engines follows, scaring away the younglings and for Y/N to take a quick cover so that she could hide if this means more danger. She falls into her face as she missteps and tried to mute her yelp by biting her tongue, making it bleed.

Something heavy lay upon her back, stopping her from getting up while the _Invisibility Charm_ that she had on finally vanished, her magic drained. Y/N tried to maneuver but was held captive by webs that were spattered on her body, the stickiness making it unable to move.

Before she could call out for help, the car of which contained both Gryffindor begins to drive away to safety; she was left hostage by webs and to probably die alone and scared with the faces of these spiders being the last thing she’ll be seeing. ‘ _What should I do? What should I do? The webs too thick to break and I don’t have my wand; if I had it I would cast that spell that Ronan had taught me.’_

 _‘Focus on your core, Y/N!’_ the voice in her head buzzed, citing _‘Remember what I’ve told you, sync with the magic in you.’_

As Y/N struggles to get out of the webs that capture her, the younglings advancing with hunger-frame pang. The multiplied eyes of the Acromantulas already ravishing the sight of her helpless self with the thought of eating her flesh watering their mouths, steps by steps they get closer of eating her.

They’ve now surrounded their meal.

The Hearth shouted, ‘ _Imagine the magic in you flicking like a fire, let it consume and grow strong._ ’ And her encouragement seems to work as the magic within Y/N begin to loose and flow.

“ _Arania Exumai_!” Y/N shouted as she felt her magic flow in her vein and the spell was so powerful that the younglings flew away and those who wasn’t hit simply tried to get a hold of her again. ‘ _Oh thank Merlin I’ve decidedly learn that spell, Ronan you’re a life savior!_ ’

But, unfortunately, Y/N couldn’t do more, feeling as her body begins to weaken.

But the sound of wings flapping caught Y/N’s attention and she watched as the forest trees part and through the space was a winged creature appear, descending down to where she laid hopelessly. “O-oh no,” Y/N shut her eyes then, tightly as she wait to be crushed.

But a gust of dust dictates a landing beside her and screamed as it threatens who choose to advance with its gigantic wings. When Y/N slowly peeks through her eye lid, she witnesses it continuously protecting her from the Acromantulas that hunger to have a taste. And then finally, the creature ascends to the air and grip upon her nonmoving body and carried her it along as it flew to escape the herd of spiders.

It brought her to the ground when they were far and safe (and Y/N caught sight of a flying car while on the air and something in her says that it has something to do with Harry and Ron). The Hippogriff then clawed the web off her so that Y/N could move again.

Y/N waited until the Hippogriff gave her space and only then did she stand up, her legs a tad wobbly as her mind tries to register the fact that she’s now safe and sound. Y/N had to lean to one of the trees so that she wouldn’t fall back down to the ground. Maybe Madame Pomfrey was right, her body wasn’t keeping up with her schemes and night activities.

“M-merci.” _Thank you._ Y/N shutters with a breathy voice and lean forward to bow, once again, to show some respect to this gracious creature that saved her. And bowing back, the Hippogriff blast the air once again as it ascends, flying away after successfully saving the fledging.

Thankfully, the Hippogriff brought her near the castle, near the Gatekeeper’s hut, and she walked out the frame of forest tree with weak legs. Fangs starts barking at her, trying to alert the two boys talking. When she had nothing to lean on anymore, Y/N’s fall into her hands and knee, panting.

What was happening to her?

Why the sudden tire of her restless body?

She had never experience something such as this. _Never_. Y/N had always been moving around; just to be busy away from thinking too much and she grown used of doing that so why does she quiver, unable to stand on her own. Yes, maybe the adrenaline and fear and that near-death experience really worked her out. Not to mention she felt drained, _magically_ weary.

‘ _Yeah, all of this is too much for one day. Anyone would feel the same way like me right now_.’ And out of the blue, the burn in her thigh surprised her.

Y/N groans and looks up at the sound of engines and car driving away and she survey her surrounding and saw two figures in the distance, “H-help.” Her small voice called before her arms gave out and she fall face flat to the grass. She flips herself then with the lasting strength she got. Fang starts sniffing her, making small pained sound as if he can feel her distress.

“Who’s there?” Ronald’s voice interrogate and recognizing her, two Gryffindor run to her, “Y/N? Y/N, oh Merlin’s beard, what happened to you?” asked Ron as he kneel beside her and held her both by the cheeks.

“I-I’m fine,” Y/N coughs, obviously lying by how pained her expression was.

“W-were you in the Dark Forest?” Harry added to the pile of questions that Ron keeps asking. “What were you doing in the Dark Forest, Y/N?”

Y/N didn’t answer, looking as if she lost conscious and she did, her eyes blanking into the darkness to finally give the rest that her body was screaming for. Tonight had been too much for her, everything going on is _too much._

The Weasley was worried of course and acted on his own when he grab Harry by the collar before yelling “Quick, we  need to get her to Madame Pomfrey!”

Surprised but willing to cooperate, Harry help his best mate as they throw Y/N’s hand into their shoulder and lift her up and they begin to hurry to the Hospital Wings.

* * *

 

She took several breaths then, in and out, in and out; it goes on as she stands still in the doorway with banquet of flowers in her hand. Three Hufflepuff just entered inside her curtains and Katie had been trying to push herself in too when she heard _her_ voice talking. When she heard of the report of a little girl being found unconscious near the Gatekeeper’s hut, she didn’t know how she must react when she also heard that it was a 1st year Hufflepuff, Y/N L/N specifically.

Katie felt like she’s to be the blame.

When Alicia comes up to her, telling her the deeds of Tiff Lalppig’s crime, Katie Bell was devastated. She wasted several days by herself, going to class alone, doing her stuff early and, just pretending and when too tired to stay awake, sleeping quickly at night.

But what Katie can’t understand is that despite her stopping from eating the cookies poisoned with love potion, her heart is still souring with affection. She’s starting to be convinced by her own mind that she liked Y/N not because of the love potion but because she _actually_ felt something as strong as that potion towards the Hufflepuff as she spend the night thinking only of her.

Katie doesn’t understand.

‘ _Just need more time, surely this is the aftermath affect of that bloody potion. It won’t last, this is all a joke!_ ’ she sounded even desperate in her head. ‘ _But it almost has been a month…_ ’

“Miss Bell, here once more I see.” the school very own medic appeared and Katie almost jump out of her skin. “Are you finally going to enter or do I have to deliver those flowers again?”

‘ _Who am I kidding, I look so pathetic._ ' sighed Katie, glancing down to the flowers she’s holding with a defeated expression. ‘ _That potion must have been strong to make me act like this, maybe that kid drunk me with Amortentia._ ’

“Miss Bell, are you going in or not?” Madame Pomfrey dictate as she tilt her head in the side, watching the Gryffindor carefully and when the girl did look up, she saw the battle flicking in Katie’s eyes.

Katie handed the woman the banquet, “Please, just give this to her.” and with a final glance on the spot where the girl was asleep, she turn away. ‘ _This is the last time._ ’

Poppy watched her go, thinking how sad the Gryffindor had looked. Everything that’s happening is very upsetting, truly, with the monster of Salazar Slytherin awake and hunting Muggles, she had to witness student come and go here every day to visit.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would always go to see their petrified friend. Ella Nelson and her little sister would visit the sleeping Hufflepuff too, Nathan Colt is here every break he has and sometimes Nick Price is with him but it’s just mostly just the blond boy.

Now, what’s truly heartbreaking is Katie Bell.

She and Miss L/N were played with such horrible fate, to be manipulated with false affection by a love potion that a 1st year Hufflepuff had created to bring conflict, or maybe not –the whole story of it isn’t really clear to Poppy so she couldn’t really understand it –and to see the Gryffindor come here at night, begging for Poppy to deliver the flowers she brought along with her if she couldn’t make herself come on her own.

Poppy sighed, youngsters these days. Careless, truly they are.

She then put her attention to where some shouting was coming from. ‘ _Truly, they’re just so careless about everything._ ’

* * *

 

She wakes up two days after.

There was talking outside the curtain, sounding like they were arguing while trying to be hush. Y/N groans and tried to move, only to feel how stiff her body is. She groans more as her body wakes up too.

“Shush-shush; did –did you guys heard that?” a voice, feminine and friendly, stops the whispering. “I think… that sounded like –” and when Y/N just manage to sit up, leaning in the bed’s headboard, the curtains rustle opened and shows Ella Nelson with both Mia and Tiff, “–Y/N!” Ella cheered at the sight of her with open eyes.

And still drifting back and forth into consciousness, Y/N could only groan more when she felt two arms wrap around her neck and the hint of the smell of mud, earthy perfume and something like aftermath of downpour of the rain. It was a very pleasing scent but if it weren’t for the hugger leaning away, Y/N almost fall back to sleep.

“Y/N, Y/N babe, can you hear me?”

Y/N rubs her eyes to brush the sleepiness away, rasping out “Ella?”

“Yes!” chuckled Ella, relief on her face, “Oh little Siren, you got me so scared!”

“Wha –” Y/N have to clear her throat to speak clearly, “What happened?” yet her voice still sounded raspy as it was.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d tell us, N/N. Professor McGonagall just says to us that you’ve been found by someone near the Gatekeeper’s hut, unconscious and looking as if you got attacked. That old witch wouldn’t say who found you.”

“I… I don’t –” remember, Y/N begins to remember what happened. Hagrid being taken away to the ‘Azkaban prison’, her following both Harry and Ron to the nest of Acromantulas and her almost being eaten but was saved by a Hippogrif. And then, when that proud creature left her by herself, she begun to feel weak and had passed out after being sighted.

“Y/N?” the girl called as Y/N begins to space out, staring at nothing.

“Basilisk,” Y/N blurt out, confusing her dorm mates and the 2nd year, “the monster in Salazar Slytherin’s chamber, it’s a Basilisk.”

Ella gapes, blinking, and when she found what the girl reasonable as well as possible, she moaned “Bloody hell!” and then, after huffing a sigh, she guessed “So that’s why Harry Potter says he can hear it talking, it’s a bloody snake!” Ella had known such existent of a serpent, having to be studying types of beast a year early since they had a book similar to Care of Magical Creatures.

“Ella, what are you talking about?” Mia, forgetting her previous argument with Tiff (but still keeping distance), asked her sister.

Ella glance at Y/N, waiting for a sign that would give her permission to explain and when Y/N nod slowly, Ella begin to explain “Y/N was with the Gryffindor trio, remember? That first time the petrifying starts, with Mr. Filch’s cat. Y/N told me that she and Harry were hearing voices from the wall and it was what that led them to Mrs. Norris.”

“But what’s its connection to a Basilisk?” Tiff inquired, just as lost as Mia is.

“Harry is Parselmouth.” Y/N inserted, thinking that it was enough explanation but the two were still dumbfound.

“And the Basilisk is considered to be the king of snakes. Hence Harry can understand it because he can speak Parselmouth –a very rare ability that been said that Salazar Slytherin passed on to his heirs.” Ella informed and she gave a humorless chuckle after, adding “No wonder why the Slytherin’s logo is a freaking snake.” Ella then looks at Y/N, “And you’re Parselmouth too now?”

“As it seems.” shrugs Y/N, still looking at no one particularly. “So as you can see, Harry has a very big evidence to get suspicious on me.”

Sadly, Ella sighs, “You know about that too?”

Y/N nodded, meeting Ella’s cognac eyes, “Rumors does spread fast, you know, and Anya told me about it the last time we’ve talked, with Nathan blaming Harry for probably starting it, and while Nick’s torn to who to believe, can’t blame him for it too.”

Tiff took a sit on the other side of the bed, across to where Ella is while Mia stays standing. “I…” She looks a bit hesitated, opening her mouth and closing it like a fish. Y/N gave her a weak smile, reaching out to pat her by the head.

“I already forgave you for everything Tiff.” She softly implied, “You and I both know what you’ve done is reckless and it was very inconsiderate of you but we’ve all done things we’re not proud of.”

Tiff’s eyes watered then, hearing how the girl seems to sound as if speaking from experience and she sobs “Oh, Y/N… I really am sorry.”

“I know, Tiff, and that’s why I’m willing to forgive.” muttered Y/N before pulling the girl close, to embrace and reconnect the bond of their friendship. Y/N knows that the girl doubts still but everything takes time, and she’s willing to wait until Tiff mends herself together and for her to start to believe again.

Y/N’s eyes darted to Mia as Tiff softly sob on her shoulder and she saw how torn the young Nelson was. And feeling her eyes, Mia returns it with question piling in her mind yet she voices none of it and only looks away in shame.

“It’s okay to feel mad,” inserted Y/N as her eyes never leaving Mia, who squirmed a bit at the mention, “we all have that right. A friend hurts a friend; it’s natural that you two would fight about it.” And Mia glances down to Tiff, who stops her cry but didn’t yet leave the comfort of Y/N’s arms.

“B-but…why you –she –I…” Mia tried, but her voice becomes mute again.

And as if hearing her thoughts, Y/N simply started again with “You wonder why had I’ve been so forgiving despite being wronged like that. I will admit, I got angry and would have spoken with a broken heart but I listen instead, Mia. I listen to Tiff when she asked to talk to me, when she explained that as your friend, she worries for your sake –”

“My sake?!” belted Mia, the fire in her now bursting to hear such excuse. “You’re still saying that you’ve done it for my sake, and you,” Mia points at Y/N while Tiff grip at Y/N’s cloth, still nonmoving from her spot, “you actually believe her?”

“Yes.” Y/N simply gave that one word answer and it surprised Mia. Y/N can feel the girl’s wolf, young and still a cub but it was growling, not at Y/N but at Tiff. Y/N can hear and _see_ it. She leans in to whisper to Tiff, “Tell her, Tiff, she won’t listen to me any further.” She ordered, knowing the wolf focus was on the girl instead of her, it would be easier to Tiff to talk to Mia.

And Y/N meets Tiff puffy amber eyes, red from crying, and she gave an assuring nod to encourage her. Tiff nodded back and slowly stands back and faced the angry Nelson. “Mia… it’s the truth.”  Tiff sounded brittle, close to crying again. And when Mia didn’t answer back yet that burning cognac was still on her, Tiff begins “I did it for you, when you were so convince that Y/N was… the one… I got scared.”

“You selfish –”

Mia was about to explode but Ella, cutting her off with a stern “ _Mia._ ” shuts her up quickly.

“Please listen to me, I’m telling the truth.” cried Tiff, advancing towards her friend. “You have to remember my ma, Mia, look where her eagerness to find the one brought her. She was only 18 when she had me, Mia, think about that. And she’s been raising me alone all these years, brokenhearted and bitter.”

And this affect the young Nelson it seems, when the anger vanish and her eyes widen at being told this background. Y/N listens, despite the fact that she already knew what Tiff was talking about, and carefully surveyed the reaction on Mia’s face.

“But I –” Mia tried to argue again but she was beginning to catch on, eyes blinking the confusion on her mind.

“I don’t want that for you.” Tiff took the right moment then, hugging her friend back into her arm. “I need you to think straight and not get caught up in _that_ idea and throw away your life just to find that one you’ll love forever. You have to understand, the right time will come. You just have to wait for it.” And after this scolding, Tiff lean away but still keep her hold on both of Mia’s shoulder. “I gave Y/N a weak love potion just to discourage you, Mia, to make you stop and think about what you’re doing, and you have to understand that I… that I never thought you’d wouldn’t give up sooner than I thought.”

“Oh Tiff.” And so Mia Nelson breaks. Together, they cried and embrace each other, Mia obviously getting over Tiff mistake and may now starting to forgive.

Y/N, as she watches in silent, felt a hand holds hers and she look up to Ella then, seeing that the Hufflepuff was looking in a way that gives secrets. And she read Ella’s lips as she mouth “ _Thank you._ ”

Y/N nodded, smiling.

Something bothered her though, something that Tiff had denied. Back in October to November, the hexes and jinxes she survived, Tiff said that she never done such magic towards Y/N and the only thing she did was the love potion in the cookies, that’s all.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Poppy Pomfrey had join in the right moment, with a banquet of flower in her hand.

“Madame Pomfrey,” four of them greeted in syncopation. Mia and Tiff hurries to wipe their tears, Ella staring at the flowers with a frown, and Y/N simply keep her smile.

“What happened here? I could hear some yelling just now.”

Giggling, Y/N answered, “Just a bit of argument, Madame, nothing to worry about.”

The woman raised an eyebrow in her way, “Apparently, I cannot be assured when you’re involved. I just can’t bring myself to feel any calmer.” Placing the flowers into the vase, Poppy admits “Do you know how worried I was when those two Gryffindor boys storming in shouting for my attention and _when_ I saw you unconscious and dirtied like you’ve rolled down into some mud? How did you even get out without me seeing you?”

“Ahh;” awed Y/N a tad nervous, trying to avoid answering, and simply sing-song “You care for me~”

“I don’t have pretty much of a choice, young lady. To have Minerva always poking in and out of here and basically almost dueled me when she found out that not only did you get pass my observation but you end up hurt on that progress, she was _pissed_.” And she sighs, forgetting that she’s talking to students and not a colleague, she continues on “Really, only Dumbledore can ever tame that pussycat.”

With Ella choked on her spit at her statement, coughing abruptly, while Y/N blushes but did giggle, only did Poppy realize her mistake. Mia and Tiff was trying to contain their laughter by covering their mouth and both cringed to hear such vulgar language being spoken. Honestly, her godmother had said far worse things but Y/N still blushes when hearing vulgar words. It seems so… _adult_ and embarrassing.

“Oh my.” gasp Poppy, a bit red. “I’ve said enough. You three must go now, out now, and Miss Nelson,” Poppy faced the recovering but failing, laughing Ella, “I need you to go and call Professor McGonagall after then.”

“Oh man, can we stay a bit more, Madame Pomfrey? I haven’t talk to Y/N for so _looong_.” complain Ella but she stood up from the edge of the bed anyway.

“No,” argued Poppy, “Professor McGonagall had strictly advice that I’ll tell her when Miss L/N finally wakes up. Now deliver the message to _only_ to her and go on to your merry way.” She stated, stressing the word ‘only’ to make the three Hufflepuff know that they aren’t allowed to spread the news yet to everyone else.

Ella bid Y/N a goodbye with kisses on both cheeks while Mia and Tiff took turns to embrace her. Poppy left too to get her equipments, to check up on her before the Headmaster and his Deputy arrived.

Y/N was left to her thoughts.

“Drums.” a crack dictates that Y/N had successfully summoned the elf.

Drums look up to her and asked, “Yes, Missus?”

“Do you remember that chest I have with me, the one just below my bed?” The elf nodded, “Could you bring it back with you here, I am… in the need to take something out of it.”

“Of course.” nodded the elf but before he could Apparate away, the girl had a last bidding.

“Oh and Drums, make sure no one sees you.”

Nodding again, the elf was gone with a pop.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Girl's Lavatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA IT'S UPDATE TIME ONCE AGAIN!!
> 
> Man, days sure does fly fast xD
> 
> Again, I tried to write something more personal but this time, it's about Nathan and Y/N. Two is unseparable (did i type that right?) believe me. Anyways, hope y'all like this one and I'd gotta go with a bang because FUCK I'M LATE

**Chapter 37**

It was very uncommon, you could say, that as Minerva watched the girl as she explains to her how she manage to sneak away. “Wand-less?” she repeats, mouth agape. ‘ _A child, a first year girl had already… done wand-less magic? Oh Salazar, the year hasn’t even end yet and she’s already two steps ahead of everyone._ ’ of course it was taking her a moment to believe that, a kid, a first year for this matter, had succeed to do years of years of practiced in a freaking day.

“Y-yes, Professor…” nodded Y/N under the intense gaze of the woman, “A-and as I walk headed to the Covered Bridge, I encounter Professor Dumbledore with… with what his name again? Cornelius Fudge I think…”

“The Minister?” she gasps and Y/N nodded.

“They headed to Hagrid’s hut and I followed them there. Lucius Malfoy arrived there sooner to suspend the Headmaster and while Professor Dumbledore was very persistent of Hagrid’s innocence, the Cornelius Fudge guy still took him to… Azkaban prison, wherever that is.” And Y/N merely finished the story there, thinking that if she told the woman of the boys’ journey to the forbidden forest –not to mention that _she_ followed them there and almost got eaten –would give the Gryffindor some expenses that wouldn’t do them good.

After all, there’s still something that needed to be solved further.

Minerva sighs, looking away from the girl’s innocence smile that was too perfect to question –but Minerva knew that there was something else that Y/N wasn’t telling her, knowing that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was the one to see and brought her to the infirmary. Surely the boys were up to something as well and Minerva figures that this child had followed them to trouble.

“I will admit to you, Miss L/N, that I am greatly disappointed with you.” Hearing this made Y/N’s smile falter and for her to look down but Minerva tries not be affected by it. Right now, she is the Deputy of the school, not a Guardian. “Not only did you defy my orders to stay _here_ and take a rest, but you had broken dozen of rules once again.”

“I’m sorry…” mutters the girl as her hand absentmindedly clench the sheet.

‘ _She’s still a child, a child just as expert on making troubles as Harry Potter and Hermione and Weasley…_ combined _altogether._ ’ the thought crossed her mind, making her lips go upward just a tiny bit. Minerva, after having to sigh once more, softens her voice then when the girl was beginning to broadcast her distress on the matter. “But seeing that our Headmaster is absent, we shall wait until he’s to decide to what he’ll do with you.”

Y/N looks up then, aback, clearly expecting more than that. Minerva is the Deputy Headmistress, surely she have the same power as the Headmaster himself, right?

Minerva’s stern face return then, “Don’t abuse this luxury, Miss L/N.”

“N-no, I would never Professor!”

“That you won’t but I will remind you that I am the Deputy Headmistress –” of course Y/N knew that and in expectation, she just lower her gaze back to the bed sheet, on her linked hand, and wait for the punishment “–so you must understand I cannot give you any other advice than you must listen to Mister Colt to what he’s precisely about to share with you.”

Y/N blinks in confuse, trying to progress the words. What is that suppose to mean, Y/N wonders it thoroughly, repeating and analyze the used of wording. ‘ _Nathan? What does this have to do with Nathan?_ ’

And as if taking his cue, the boy himself had made an appearance, a smug smile on his face and a tray of food on his hand. Minerva knew by the bemused look on the Hufflepuff’s face that the girl was lost but she didn’t say anything else and simply turn to leave. Though as the curtain was part, she glance over her shoulder to check on the speechless, endearing girl and as Y/N continued to stare, Minerva sends her a playful wink and disappears then with an encouragement of “Good luck you two, and remember Mister Colt, the conversation never happened.”

“I know nothing of what you speak of, Professor.” stated the blond boy then, trying to make a serious face but his lips were betraying the amusement he’s trying hide.

And with a chuckle, Minerva had left the infirmary with Poppy still busied in her own office. She had no other options that were fitting; the Hufflepuff was just as stubborn as her cubs so Minerva (verifying that she will forever fail to keep the girl _out_ of trouble) had decided _what_ would be better is to _help_ get Y/N out of it, safe is probable.

So that’s what she did… _hopefully_.

Back in the hospital though, Y/N was not amused. “What was that all about?!” she belted and was quickly shushed by the still grinning Nathan, who then cast a _Muffliato_ _charm_ so that the Poppy, if she ever get too close, wouldn’t hear their conversation.

The boy shrugs after, “Who knows.” keeping his promise on what had been dealt.

“Oh my God, I must be dreaming right now.” whined Y/N then, slumping back to the bed as she palmed her eyes. “Pinch me –Ow!” Her wish was answered without hesitation and Y/N, sitting back up, glare at the boy.

Nathan shrugs, picking up the plate of food and hand it to Y/N, “What? You did ask for it. Come on, eat, you’re getting thin.”

“Alright, alright.” pouted his best chap. Y/N took the plate then but that doesn’t mean the conversation was finished. “But seriously, Nate, what was the Professor talking about? She said something about you telling me something –hey!” Nathan was trying to shut her up by shoving a sausage into her mouth. “Hmph; oh God, this is so good.” It didn’t happen but hey, it did make her stop talking about what _didn’t_ happen. Y/N, only feeling her hunger now, forgot her morals and ate; she just _ate_ it all (and she did it quick, was she even chewing them?). “Gee, how long had I been out? I’m so –” she feasted on the fried chicken next and chug on the pumpkin juice and heaves a sigh, “Oh dang, I need more.”

Nathan, on the other hand, was fighting the battle. He really wanted to laugh, it’s not often that this always-poise, ‘ _eat-with-manners-you-dumbass!_ ’ girl eat like this outside of the L/N house (she cares for public consideration, she doesn’t like to weird out people. It’ll be better that you’re the one who’s gross but just _not_ her because there will be no judging between you two) _but_ Nathan also wanted to tease her right now.

Though honestly, he still find her adorable with grease and small part of foods attached to her chin and cheeks. Nathan couldn’t help but do both so he chuckled amused and point out “You’re like a pig, a very cute pig right now.” as he sat beside her. Answering the precious question though, his voice lower, sad, saying “You’ve been out for two days.”  

This made Y/N paused and lower the leg bone of the chicken she was currently feasting on and set the plate down to the bedside table, where the tray was. She sighs knowingly. She reaches out for the juice and finishes it, only for the goblet to refill itself once more.

She wipes her face with the sleeve of her oxford then; composing herself, but quickly freezes midway. ‘ _Wait, is he telling me I’ve been wearing the same clothes as two days ago!?_ ’ Y/N can feel herself panicking from inside and she internally screams ‘ _Eww!_ ’ and she may have express her disgust when Nathan sudden howl with laughter.

“Hah! Calm down you goof,” He shakes his head then before he reported “Drums had been taking care of you, he says that he changes your clothes and wipes you clean every day.”

Y/N cringes, “That’s… not assuring as you make it up to be.”

Nathan laughs again. Honestly, it had been such great relief to have his best chap awake, but he wasn’t kidding when he mention her weight. Apparently, she already lost 2 pounds which was the bad news.

Y/N had been constantly on his mind, in class (especially in D.A.D.A, where they’ll mock Professor Lockhart under their breath to pass the time, on Transfiguration where they’ll team up on class or in their essays and assignments. The teachers, the frequent questioner was Professor Hooch, wonders about her), in the Great Hall, and when he visit the Owlery to send letters to his parents (and Y/N’s to keep the women updated).

And he noticed, while he was there, that the owls themselves were down and the West Tower was quiet. It was obvious that they felt depress to have their singing mistress not among them. And they aren’t the only one for the elves, on Drums’ supervision, was constantly pondering for her health.

So yes, Nathan wasn’t the only one carrying the burden. Everyone was missing Y/N as much as the other one. And the fact that she’s here, confined in the school’s hospital with the petrified body of Muggles shield away by curtains, it was depressing, for her and for him.

Nathan hand’s make a haste to the pocket of his robe as the silent had gone on. He hopes that this was able to cheer her up. In his hand then was the acoustic guitar she gave him this Christmas, well… the shrink version of it that is.

“Is that…” Y/N squint her eyes as she inspects the souvenir and picking up familiarity, she realized that it wasn’t a key-chain. “Oh my God, it is! Nathan what did you with your guitar? Why is it so small?”

“Chill, chap, I can’t be show casing it always right? The Weasley twin gave me pointers on how to shrink my stuff!” Nathan then receives a punch on his shoulder “Ow! Gee, I can counter it, don’t worry!”

“I’m not worrying about that!” dictates Y/N with a puff, “I told you to stop messing around with the Fred and George, those two are trouble makers and you’d get too influence!”

With a grin though, he countered “Speaks for yourself, honey.” whilst wiggling his eyebrow at Y/N.

And defeated since he was basically right (I mean she’s been out of her classes, going to the Dark Forest all alone, and all that jazz. ‘ _Do I really have to go on?_ ’), so Y/N just mutters “Touché.” before beckoning him to go on.

Giggling, Nathan stood and places his small guitar to bed before beckoning Y/N to move out of the way a bit. With his want, he casted “ _Engorgio_!” that successfully counters the _Reduci Charm_ Nathan puts on it. In just mere seconds, the guitar was back to its ordinary size, looking as if it’s was untouched despite Nathan’s nightly used. He’s been practicing you know, wanting to be a good guitarist that would sing along with his friend.

“Wicked…” breathed Y/N as her lips gapes. Regardless of being a witch and doing magic, magic itself still manages on surprising her every time.

“So,” he started as he grabs the guitar, “wanna do me a favor and play something?” Nathan suggest before he hands the girl his guitar.

“What? Oh no, Nathan that’s yours, I can’t play with it I –” seeing that Y/N was about to ramble, Nathan just pass her the guitar and raised one eyebrow, daring her to insist further. Rolling her eyes at him, Y/N gave a defeated “Okay, fine.” while sounding delighted to hold the guitar and she inspect it.

The body was full painted in white and its strings silver, its neck painted in black with white lining. Y/N likes black and white and she shares this favorism with Nathan so she knew he’d like this gift. Y/N always knew that the boy had always dream to play instrument too, like her.

Here’s a thing about using a guitar, Y/N fall in love with it since she first saw how her grandfather played its string so naturally while serenading Olympia before in one of their anniversaries. Y/N can’t really remember how old she was then but she’s sure that it was about when she was just about being tutored by Liza on playing the piano.

And since Alfonso was once joined a Mexican band for two years, he was very professional on guitars so he would help her out. He was Y/N’s inspiration so as she begin to riff and tone out the guitar, she’s already thinking about him.

A man as magnificent as him, Alfonso was wildly known as bullfighter in Mexico after the crew disbands, and he become famous for it. On her stay on the Reid Castle, Y/N had shared more deep conversation with him. He said that he defied one tradition –the Dragon slaying hunt, Y/N figured though he didn’t really mention what tradition it was –and had only found the rush of bullfighting instead.

He loved doing it while hearing cheers of his people as he defeats one bull at a time.

Alfonso’s passion was both being a guitarist and doing bullfighting, it was clear to Y/N as he continue to share mini stories of his memorable fights and charms on the ladies as he play music when young and was lost while he hasn’t meet Olympia in his life.

His own father –Y/N’s great-great grandfather –was supportive of this while his own mother was not. “ _Family is family; it was what my Papa said to me, mijo. And I knew then, that whatever happens, I always have one._ ” Alfonso quoted to her then as they talk in his study room –which is Y/N’s study room now as he said.

It was beautiful.

Nathan, in spite of being friends with Y/N since grade 3, isn’t used to how gracious she looks when deep in her world. Her hand expertly strumming on the string, tones of beautiful sound summoned and it took away his breath. It was quite a confusing thing, how her hands are in sync, playing so elegantly as Y/N’s eyes glint in happiness.

The infirmary was lighted as she starts to sing.

_“Like a destiny_

_I’ve meet you by melody_

_That I’ve sang that night in agony_

_In hope that one would heed my misery”_

Nathan didn’t know the song and quickly figured that Y/N was singing the lyrics she must have been making up on her own. It rhymes, and she was making beats right in harmony with her voice. There was sadness in them as Y/N lock eyes with him before she smiles.

_“Then you’ve came through the walls of my heart so easily_

_And, as we stare, I may have been willingly_

_That while we love so tenderly_

_You took all of my insecurity_

_And make it ours, ever to be shared only in ecstasy.”_

A song made for him, Nathan’s jaw fall down. ‘ _About us…_ ’ He couldn’t believe it; this is the first time that Y/N ever did so.

And Y/N played the strings again, notes high then deep as she begins to hum along to this song she’s building. Nathan felt moved, heart melting in ecstasy. He’s so happy that, even though he doesn’t know what comes next, he simply sang along.

_“Oh I know that you and I are different,_

_Seeing that you’re here with me_

_Oh may the God forbid_

_That with us together, we could never break_

_And such unbearable bond we’ve create_

_My angel, we can conquer time and space_

_Whenever I have you in my arms_

_And always be comfortable in every place_

_I promise you no harm_

_My dear friend, in the face of the world we got our song,_

_And we’d be together, the rhymes tagging along_

_So that in the end of the world_

_We can be whoever we would_

_So here, take my everything and, in return, be mine_

_And would you mind?_

_Please take your time”_

Y/N was jubilant to hear him sing along as her fingers have minds of their own. She was skilled, good enough that as they sing, she didn’t have to survey where her fingers were. She’s leaning in to the feeling of the string her fingertips and the tone of which she makes.

_“I knew then what we have is uncommonly_

_That such bond can never be broken down by mere anxiety_

_That despite the ups and down of our sentimentality_

_You and I will stay together, ever having each other friendly_

_Us, together, forever be treasured, this here I promise thee._

_That while we love so tenderly_

_You’ve taken my everything_

_And yours you give in return passionately_

_Now it’s us, molded with memories, our everything_

_Please, I don’t mind_

_Just love me as much as I’ve done”_

The song finally ended and Y/N gave a few more strums before finishing it up. Her heart was approving, beating as if she run in the woods, it’s happy and although it’s only been a few minutes, the quiet says many words.

“You’re staring, Nate.” Y/N softly inserted, reaching out for Nathan’s cheeks after she puts the guitar aside in the bed and the boy leans in to the touch, missing her warmth, and sighs in contentment.

“I know…” he confessed in a muttering tone. “I just… miss you.” And Y/N reflects the sadness in his eyes and their forehead touches for the first time in months. “I miss sleeping next to you, miss talking to you every day, _every_ time of the day; I just miss the whole of you, Y/N… what happened to us?”

“Oh Nathan,” guilt washes over Y/N’s figure as she brush her thumbs to both of Nathan’s cheeks, “I miss you too and I’m sorry, this is mostly my fault.”

“N-no,” argue Nathan, opening his eyes before closing them again when he saw how tight Y/N’s facial muscle were, “Okay, maybe… maybe it is, but I don’t blame you, you know that. I just… since we got here, you been working so hard, you’re always with someone else –and I’m happy that you are! You’re making friends and that’s so awesome, Y/N, I’m proud of you. I really am, it’s been so nice… but not for you.”

Y/N could feel tears in her eyes.

“This whole family thing you got going on,” Nathan leans away and faced his childhood friend, whose eyes were watery, his face soften in care and love “a-and the fact you’re put in a situation you can’t say no to –yes, I know, you can’t lie to me saying you’re happy about it. I know it isn’t easy and that you’re shouldering many things right now and the fact that you’re here in a freaking hospital for freak sake… it just tell me that you can’t do it.” And Y/N was full time sobbing now as Nathan speaks for her in the most touché way, yet what he’s saying is nothing but true. “So that’s why I’m helping.” Nathan continued on, “No more going solo, okay? I’m here with you and whatever scheme this is that you’re up to, I’m with you, you got that?”

Y/N, despite her tears, still manages to giggle before she jeers “Aye-aye captain!”

* * *

 

Drums waited until the girl had rest in her bed or until she left again, he patiently just watches the girl but she was truly taking her time on choosing either. Drums remember the girl; she was the one always tailing his Missus. Mia Nelson. Missus says not to get caught so Drums had to wait for an opportunity to get the chest that his Missus asked for.

Apparently, she is alone. The other dorm-mates of Y/N wasn’t present and as the girl sat in the edge of the bed trying to take her robes off –but getting frustrated with the knot getting in the way –Mia just slumps into the bed tiredly.

Drums watched as Mia begin punching the air angrily, “Arrgghh! It’s stupid, _so_ stupid!”

Drums don’t understand, Missus once told him that this witch was brilliant in her ways, good at Potion and Charms. Tilting his head, he wonders why the girl sees herself that way and keeps his spot hidden.

“Oh Merlin’s beard, why did something like this has happened to me?” she moaned, palming her face. “Stupid Tiff for making those love potions…and stupid Ella not telling me first…and, and stupid, stupid Y/N for… for _Argh_!”

Drums puff; in behalf of his Missus, he was offended at how the Hufflepuff had carelessly called Y/N such way. His Missus is brilliantly smart and wise without question, he stop any doubts after when Drums proofread her work. He felt outstand at her well written and researched essays. The Reid are well-known for many reasons, one of those is their knowledge, having the family motto of “Scientia ipsa potential est!” which is Latin, and if you translate it to English, it reads “Knowledge itself is power!”

So yes, Drums felt resentment, taking the girl’s rambling as an insult.

Mia sat up then, muttering to herself as she grab her books and headed out. Drums caught some of what she said, figuring that she was headed to the library to check if Anya Maple was there so she could get some help on some of her assignments.

Drums quickly take the chance as the door slams close, and he searches for chest underneath his Missus’ bed and feeling the surface of wood, he took the object out. He casted a Feather-light charm on it and having it secured with him, he Apparates back to the infirmary.

* * *

 

“You ready?” Nathan asked one last time, wand in hand.

“Aye!” giggled Y/N yet before he could even mutter a word, a crack interrupts them. Nathan was startled by the sudden appearance of the elf but manage to cup his mouth before he could even squeal. “Drums.” greeted Y/N, “Did you have it?”

And Drums nodded, showing the chest. “Drums took awhile; Drums had to make sure that Missus’ friend wouldn’t see him.”

“That’s alright,” Y/N assures with a smile before reaching out for the chest and took it from the elf’s skinny arms, “though Professor’s already gone.”

The elf then looks down, “Drums apologize to Missus, and Drums should have done his task much quicker.”

“No, no,” chanted Y/N, placing a hand on his tenderly after placing the object in the bed with her, “it’s okay Drums, I’ll give it to her another time.”

“So,” Nathan butted in, curious of what is hidden in such well design trunk, “what’s inside?”

“Oh they’re just some –” Y/N tries to open the chest, only to realize that she couldn’t because of the spell locking it. “Nate, help me out.”

“Alright, what can I do?”

Y/N beckons the boy to give her his wand and holding it, she show him a pattern, “You need to do this and cast Alohomora.”

“A-loh-a-mor-rah?” repeated the boy, watching as Y/N gave him his wand back.

“No, no,” Y/N helps him out to do the pattern, “it’s al-LOH-ha-MOHR-ah, got it?”

Nathan, nodding and swallowing, pointed at the chest with his wand and casted “ _Alohomora_!” just as the girl taught him and the sound of it unlocking says that he succeeded. “Alright!” he cheers. “I did it!”

“Nice, Nathan!” bellows Y/N along with him and the two of them then fist-bumps as they celebrate this success. Y/N continued to open the trunk and show the boy her crafts. Charmed bracelets that she made while still the Reid Castle –it was what she does in her break time from Alfonso’s teaching about her future ruling –and of course, the red and gold scarf she knitted for Minerva.

“You made these?” asked the blond as he inspects the bracelets. “They… look so cool.”  

“You want one? I got some extras here.”

Nathan blinks at the girl before smiling in appreciation “Really? I mean, y-yeah, yeah! But where did you get these stones? Are they real?”

Y/N nodded, passing him one of the silver bracelets, “Yep! Grand-père got a lot of them on stock, he says I could have as much as I want so…”

“But wouldn’t it take a long time to make these?”

“Of course, but I found myself in a very magical place that teaches kids how to use magic so I found a way to hurry the process.” winked Y/N and she then helps putting the bracelet on the chuckling boy’s wrist.

“Man, this is so –” Nathan blinks as there was a slight burn coming from the bracelet.

Y/N shyly grins “Too much?” as Nathan inspect the accessory and what’s written on it.

“What was that?”

“Well,” Y/N started, “I kind of charmed it. What you see there is my message for you; it’s close to like texting you know, but there’s a minimum of words you can pass on, the longest is 8 letters.”

“Wow…” breathed the Gryffindor as Y/N wore one of her craft too and let it have touch with Nathan’s and all the sudden, the word ‘Wow.’ was suddenly printed on Y/N’s.

And on Nathan, the word ‘I know rt?’ carved itself.

“Blimey, Y/N, this is wicked! How did you manage to do this?” Nathan inserted, filled with exuberance for his friend. Yet Y/N only gave a sly smile as an answer, “Of course you wouldn’t tell.” But his tone was not angry; Nathan expected Y/N’s lack of answer sooner or later.

“Missus,” a squeaky voice interrupts then and Y/N glimpse down to the side of the bed to see Drums still there.

Failing to remember about the elf before, Y/N bellows “Drums!” a tad shock. “Oh Merlin, I forgot you’re still here. What is it, Drums, is there something I can help you with?”

“Missus,” started the elf, “needs her shower.”

Blinking, Y/N shared a look with Nathan before both mirrors each other’s grin.

* * *

 

Poppy was easily convinced when Y/N pleads to take a bath and that she’d have Drums as her lookout while she does it. Poppy found no hole in that plan and let them be when Nathan also bid his goodbye after casting _Incola dissimulo_ on Y/N’s spot on the infirmary so that Poppy would ignore it until Y/N counters it.

Y/N did take her shower mind you, she really needs it. To feel the water cleansing her with her shampoo and soap, it was truly a fantastic feeling. Drums offered to soap her back, he _insisted_ that he do it so Y/N didn’t really argue and let him be.

Drums couldn’t believe his eyes, to see such parallel birthmark on the girl’s back and several lines, _scars_. Drums service was never abused in the Reid family, his Masters had been so kind to him and never hit him nor hurt him but he knew what others does to their elves after living in that _horrible_ household, and talking to some of the elves of Hogwarts, some of them shared experience of pain and scars.

But, his Missus was worse.

These scars were deep, still not fading and the experience of it surely scarred the child mentally too. Graham Finn was his name, Y/N’s biological father. After the separation of her parents, her mother, Megan L/N nee Reid, torn the name off of their life and made sure that the man rot in prison. It was only then did Drums know he finished his task to protect his Missus.

Finishing the shower, Y/N clothed herself with her Hufflepuff robes and smile down to the elf. “You know what to do, Drums. Simply tell Madame Pomfrey that I’m already asleep. She wouldn’t take notice of my leave while the spell is still active, you can do that right?”

Drums nodded, quite eager to do as he was told, and Apparate away.

Y/N, wand-lessly (since the medic still refuses to let her have her wand back) casted a _Invisibility Charm_ on herself and quickly hurry to the spot where she and Nathan will meet. Y/N told him to wait in the first floor to the Girl’s lavatory, where the Moaning Myrtle is roaming. Y/N had finally realized it, putting all the dots altogether (by Nathan’s idea), after awhile who that Acromantula was talking about, the girl who died in the bathroom.

And her name is Myrtle Elizabeth Warren.

Nathan was just waiting outside, carefully hiding in the shadow, wary and looking around in case of a Prefect or a teacher pass by, but Y/N caught glimpse of him when his bracelet glows. And Y/N, still with her _Invisibility Charm_ on, creep up behind him and gave a whisper of “Boo.” before quickly cupping his mouth before he could scream.

“Ahh –hmmph!!” the boy turns around to face whoever had scared him, alarmed and meet the cunning smile that Y/N puts on. He scowls “Oh blimey! Don’t do that to me!” before punching the girl’s shoulder as payback.

Y/N’s smile didn’t falter a bit. “I’m sorry; I couldn’t help it, Nate. You look so guarded, you need to loosen up just a wee bit, you know.” She says this as she rubs her shoulder. “Now come on, we have a ghost to talk to.”

“Hah! You make it sound like we’re the Ghost Buster!” giggled the blond boy as they enter the lavatory with tip-toed steps.

_“Ghostbusters”_

Y/N started with a cheeky grin and Nathan starts to beat-box the music;

_"_ _If there's something strange in your neighborhood_

_Who you gonna call? ( **ghostbusters** )_

_If there's something weird_

_And it don't look good_

_Who you gonna call? ( **ghostbusters** )_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

**_I ain't afraid of no ghost_ **

_If you're seeing things running through your head_

_Who you gonna call? ( **ghostbusters** )_

_An invisible man_

_Sleeping in your bed_

_Who you gonna call? ( **ghostbusters** )”_

They begin to share laughter, both willing to spend as many moments they can together to catch up to the days and weeks that passed them by. Giggling, Nathan throw his arm on the girl’s shoulder and pulled her close, happy once again to spend time with his best chap. But their chuckles comes to halt when the sound of cries begin to led them to the cubicle to where Moaning Myrtle floats.

“Elizabeth.” called Y/N and the ghost stops her moaning and glance at the two who stood just beside the sink. “Ah, just the ghost we were looking for!”

“Oh, you’re here in my bathroom again, Y/N?” Moaning Myrtle dictates with a frown and pursed lips, “And ah, with a new boyfriend too. Got tired with the other one did you?”

Nathan, leaning in to whisper, asked “What is she talking about?”

And Y/N leans back in to reply “Draco and I had been hanging around here the past month.” in the same hushed tone. Nathan’s eyes widen but Y/N ignored it for a moment and clears her throat then as she refocuses on talking to the ghost. Y/N felt no offend nor did she let the taunts get to her, before smiling at the ghost “We’re here to talk to you, Myrtle, to ask you how you died.”

Moaning Myrtle then dashed through the stalls and faced Y/N in near proximity, “Why would you want to know that now, hmm? Probably to tease me about it so no, I won’t tell you.”

“No,” was Y/N’s firm answer, “nothing like that Eli. I promise you I have no intention as such that. See, we’re in a sort of a mission, Eli.” Y/N grins, surprising Myrtle at how adorable she looked (like a kitten with fluffy paws and mewing, honestly, how adorable can she get? _Dang_ ) and added “There’s been attacks on Muggleborns, you probably know that, and our leads brought us to you. And I was really hoping that you can tell us how you died? And like, you’ll join us fight the criminals whilst bringing justice to Hogwarts!”

Y/N’s rambling is totally becoming Myrtle’s favorite entertainment. “Somewhere along those lines, I can probably tell that I have no way of saying no.”

“I know right? She gets cute when she gets like that.” giggled Nathan, gaining the ghost’s attention. Also he received a punch on his shoulder from Y/N, which he ignored as he added “But please, we just really need to know.”

Moaning Myrtle already prefers his presence than this girl (who was pouting and, again, rambling that it wasn’t the right time to baby her), and Myrtle smile shyly at him and consider telling. “Well, it’s not a bit of a story but alright. If you really want to know, it did happen right here…” she started and Y/N, under the disguise of her huffy cheeks, smiles a very cunning grin then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I put the Ghost-buster theme song there cause I just watched the movie and find it hilarious hahaha


	38. The Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WILD UPDATE APPEARS!
> 
>  
> 
> WHAT WILL YOU DO?
> 
> LIKE IT
> 
> KUDO IT
> 
> COMMENT ON IT
> 
> OR FLEE??
> 
> Lolz YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME MUAHAHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> WE'RE SO CLOSE AT THE END MATES!!! OH DEAR LORD!! I'M EXCITED

**Chapter 38**

“So are you saying it was a Basilisk that killed her?”

Y/N nodded at her friend, “Draco and I have figured out, we were talking right here about it and he given me a clue and, and following both Ron and Harry into the Dark Forest, that giant spider had proven that our evidence was true all along.”

After the Moaning Myrtle finished with the story of how she died, the two quickly rushed into a conversation and Y/N quickly explained that it was a snake that the ghost saw and what type of snake it was to the blond boy.

Nathan’s mouth was agape, “King of serpents… well bloody hell. If I could have known that I could have gone bunkers!”

“Believe me,” started Y/N as she pace, getting deep into her rambled thoughts, “I’m so close on being one me-self.”

Watching her, Nathan begin thinking too about such monster probably hunger to have all the Muggles. “But wait; pardon me for being a curious cat right now, but really? Draco Malfoy?”

Y/N paused her back and forth journey and faced her best friend, confessing “Yes. Nathan, there’s so much more than what it looks, I always tell you that.”

“But he’s a bully, Y/N!” argued Nathan.

“I know he is, Nate, and he will continue to be one.” Y/N sighed, “I won’t justify his actions or his words but I’m willing to be the one to see through them. I will be the one to remind everyone else that every bully is just someone who forgets that it’s okay to need someone else, that it’s okay to need a hug sometimes.”

Nathan was clearly taken aback to hear that declaration, knowing just well that the girl had done this before –‘ _And she’ll continue to do it to everyone else.’_

“You would know the goodness in him when you _really_ meet him.” and his face made a sour expression –thinking that if Nathan was to be any near that guy, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself from punching the Slytherin –and Y/N, seeing it, softly added “Not the Draco _I’m-Slytherin-and-I-hate-Mudblood-and-I’m-better-than-you_ Malfoy,” and she was giggling at her own choice of words, “but the Draco Malfoy who came to _me_ , wanting to help someone who’s crying and to simply do what his parents bid him to do, to befriend me just because of my family.”

“Wait what?” Nathan was entirely confused, having to hear the last sentence.

“He told me everything, Nathan. He’s honest with me and I’m giving him that chance to make the right decision.” And there was a confident tone on her voice as Y/N says it and Nathan chuckles as he shakes his head.

‘ _Of course you’d open doors_ _to whoever needed shelter_.’ And when Nathan set his eyes back to Y/N, he sees that she was waiting, patiently hoping for his approval. “Mon Dieu." _My God._  he sighed. "Okay, okay, you do what you have to do.” And there was an intense relief that crossed the Hufflepuff’s face. “So, what do we do now, about this whole snake thing?”

“I think it would be safe if we back down for a moment. We still don’t know who’s the heir that’s releasing the Basilisk out on the castle or do we know where the entrance of Salazar’s chamber is and honestly, I feel too tired to even ponder or explore the castle just to search for it right now.” decide Y/N.

Nathan nodded, “Well alright. It _is_ getting late.”

Y/N nodded back at him before glancing up to the ghost, “Thank you, again, Elizabeth for telling us about the past. And if you can, I would rather have this conversation only between the three of us.”

Still with pursed lips, the ghost stated “No promises.” before diving into the toilet, leaving Y/N and Nathan with an ear-penetrating cry.

“You know… I never knew she really had a name.” whispered the blond, staring at the cubicle where the ghost had disappeared to.

“Everything and anything has a name.” murmur the girl back to him, looking like she’s having trouble to stay in reality while her mind slowly drift into her thoughts.

“Anyway, do you think you can get to the infirmary all alone?” asked Nathan at his friend, who was starting to dwell into her thoughts again.

Snapping out of it, Y/N replied “Hmm? Oh yeah, I’ll be safe, but I need to sneak out of the castle and in the Dark Forest first.”

“Wait what, no!” Nathan quickly takes a hold of the girl’s shoulder, “Y/N you can’t go alone there, take me with you. What if you pass out again and –and there would be no one to make sure you don’t get eaten by whatever’s living in there? There’s a reason that 1st year isn’t allowed there, Y/N!”

She cringes upon recounting the Acrumantulas and her near death-like experience but she put that memory aside. “Then I’ll have the Centaurs to take care of me.” Y/N reached out for the boy’s cheek, caressing it, assuring him. “Nathan, I promised you that I won’t keep secrets from you anymore and I’m doing my best to fill you in, and believe me when I say I’m not going to snoop around more about this subject… I just, honestly I don’t even know why I sudden want to go there but I have to, _somehow_.”

Nathan was like a stone, unsure of how to insist further and make the girl stay but as Y/N look so determined and possibly will not back down on her decision, he sighs. “You better come back in one piece, you hear me? And when I get in the infirmary in the morning, you better be there and awake!”

And Y/N smile, grateful that he was trusting her despite his (not oh-so-empty) threat, and kissed his cheek. “Aye-aye, Captain.”

* * *

 

Y/N got caught by Gabriel Truman, one of the Hufflepuff’s Prefects, on the corridor. The boy was quick to call out to her, stopping her from running. Y/N didn’t, unable to react fast when the boy was suddenly in front of her.

“What are you doing out here in this hour?”

“I-umm… was just… looking for the lavatory?” excused Y/N, lamely if she may add. She didn’t even sound confident with her own answer!

And the Prefect boy caught on it, raising one eyebrow as well as crossing his arms to look intimidating, and Y/N was truly is as she swallowed. “Look, Y/N,” it was shocking to know that Gabriel still remembers her. Y/N was sure for a moment there that the Prefect wouldn’t even remember seeing her back in the library that one time that she was trap under a Ebublio Jinx but it seems she was proven wrong as the boy continue to lecture her “It had been strictly unacceptable for any student roaming the hall at night with these petrifaction of Muggles like you and while it’s being done by something we still don’t know what, I suggest you return to your dorm.”

Gabriel Truman intention was at best. Despite the fact that he doesn’t really accompany this girl, there are a lot of things that others say –may it be just a rumor or the truth. But the girl is friendly, many speaks of her, spreading rumors like that she’s a Siren in disguise, which he doesn’t believe, and the recent is that she’s the heir that everyone was fearing –which is full of bullshit, he knew, honestly what kind of rumor is that? Though, yes, Gabriel isn’t sure about that one so he was cautious.

“Well, okay.” was the girl’s defeated sigh. “Would you still be taking points from our house?”

“Yes,” nodded the boy, “just 5 points from the Hufflepuff seeing that you’d do as you’ve been told. Go, Y/N, before any more Prefects sees you.”

“Hmm.” she hums, “I apology for interrupting your routine though.” And without waiting a reply, Y/N turns away and takes a turn soon after to the very first corner she crosses.

‘ _Wait, that isn’t the way to the Hufflepuff tower!_ ’ This Gabriel quickly take noticed of as he watched her go. Running to catch up to the 1st year, he halted when he saw the dimmed hall empty without any sign of the Hufflepuff girl.

Y/N watched by the shadow as the Prefect hurry further in the hall to see if she was anywhere to be find. She once again, successfully casted the _Invisibility Charm_ on herself just in the right moment and hidden further in the dark. And seeing that the Prefect was gone, Y/N simply continues her way towards the secret passage she can take to sneak to the Dark Forest.

‘ _Phew… Man that was a close one._ ’ And yet, unbothered, Y/N just goes on, though hoping to have no more encounters. But a sound of ‘ _kaa_ ’ interrupts the peace of the hall and Y/N quickly felt alert when it was followed by something audible like the flaps of wings. ‘ _What is it this time?_ ’ she internally groans and turn to see what was it from behind.

And there was a ball of fire headed towards her and Y/N dodges it by crouching down and it tried to attack her once more, and this time she made a run for it. Y/N isn’t sure if her charm is still on but she hurry to the secret passage and she rushed as she got of it while that fire-ball was still trying to catch her.

She scurries to the forest, using the tree to her advantage and it was succeeding to become an obstacle for whatever was chasing after her. Managing to lose it, Y/N hides in the closest bush. Panting hard, Y/N keeps a lookout of her surrounding and the sound of ‘ _kaa_ ’ told her that her foe was getting closer.

Y/N didn’t move, possibly didn’t even breath as she wait for the appearance of her attacker and when a feathery bird colored in red –and there might be blue there somewhere but it’s too dark to fully take it in its look –had landed to a tree branch, Y/N squinted her eyes as she watched it closely.

It looks around, searching for her, and while Y/N was trying her best not to do anything that would led her being caught, her pendent decided to glow all the sudden. Of course, this caught the bird’s attention and it flew down straight to where she was hiding. Y/N tried to avoid whatever it was going to do as she scuttle out of the bush, only to lose her balance when her heel got stuck.

Y/N shields her head then as it got closer.

It lands on her.

Y/N peek through her crossed arm that was acting as a shield, only to see the weird bird looking at her. “Umm…” seeing that it was harmless without its clothes of fire, Y/N simply frowns at it and relax her arms to her side. “Hi…?” The bird hops into her head then and decided to nestle there comfortable. “Okay then, nice to meet you… I think.”

Y/N stand back up as she decided that she had to visit the Centaurs again as she planned to ask about what and why this bird had suddenly taken a like for her that it’s now comfortably snoring onto her head.

Upon having hearing one’s arrow passes by near, Y/N hurried her steps towards the sound of yelp and thumps and meets Firenze on her way there. “Hatchling,” the Centaur greeted as he inspect if his hunt was successful.

“He-ya Firenze, hope I wasn’t intruding.” She shyly greeted, eyes darting away in sight of blood.

“Not that is a problem but though pray tell,” Firenze smiled down at her but frown at the bird nestled on her head but somehow he didn’t mention anything about it and instead ask, “why are you out of the castle once again at this hour?”

Y/N smile back at him, “Oh, you know me, just being an insomniac that I am.” Firenze shook his head and simply beckons Y/N to follow, his hunt coming along as he carries it. “Why are you alone though? Aren’t you supposed to be with Bane?” To what Y/N knows Firenze tend to join the others on being lookout.

“There had been a slight disturbance on the west side and Bane had led a couple to see what it was. Perhaps, the half-giant, Hagrid had brought yet another creature onto the land.” Firenze reported and sighs, “I sense that our pledge with the Headmaster is being abused, Bane is convinced that it is and the herd themselves is starting to believe so too.”

And finally, the camp was in sight and Y/N couldn’t help but jog giddily, excited to see Mahaloth and her daughter, and hopefully Rowan if he hasn’t gone along with Bane. And as she heads towards the hut, she meets the Centauride just outside and a cheer of “Y/N!” alarmed others of her visit.

“Mahaloth!” she called back, just as excited. Malaloth drop off the logs on her arms to the table nearby so that she could pick the hatchling and smother her with affection (Fawkes had caught on and left the girl’s head), “Hahaha, Mahaloth _staaaph_.” Y/N giggled, her face betraying her words. “It tickles!”

“Oh I merely missed you so, dear girl.” pardon the Centauride, now putting her down. “You got us a bit worry back then but I’m glad that you seem fine now. Your magic was in the edge of draining when you came back with unicorn blood on your clothes so I figure that you were put to rest.”

“It’s only been –what, 2 weeks and a half?” Y/N giggled once more, sounding teasingly which made Mahaloth laugh and nodded to confirm it. “And… it’s true; Madame Pomfrey had strictly put me on break and I may have… never mind that one.” But her scheming smile already tells a lot. And Fawkes only then decided to nestle back on her head. “Oof.” Y/N puckers her lips too but couldn’t bring herself to shoo the bird away.

“My, why is this phoenix with you, hatchling?”

Y/N abruptly still and gawk at the Centauride in disbelief, “A what now?”

“He is a Fawkes, specifically the Headmaster’s phoenix.” inserted Firenze, joining in to the conversation, his hunt stocked for the morning feast.

“He’s a what?” Y/N gasps once more.

“A phoenix, hatchling,” answered Mahaloth, “a very wise creature they are. It must have taken quite a like for you.”

“You _don’t_ say.” murmur Y/N as she reaches out for the bird and caress it feather, which Fawkes doesn’t seem to mind. “Though what I _do_ want to know is why he decidedly attacks me and gives me affection in the aftermath.”

“Phoenix,” started Firenze, “are attracted to ones wisdom and the intention of their heart, for sure it had seen yours and merely responding to it. And, without doubt, he merely was putting you in trail, never intended to hurt you.”

Y/N didn’t know if she was supposed to be happy about that or be angry. What kind of approach was that? And does she really inhabit wits that can level the Headmaster’s? “Hmm.” she merely hums, just straight out speechless.

But a stump of footing made Y/N curious of who just step out of the hut, expecting Rowan but had gasp at the sight of the young, now much taller, Eleanoth. Though her pale blonde hair was braided back and her chest covered by a fabric (obviously knitted, Y/N couldn’t help but smile to know Mahaloth is truly embracing knitting clothes because why not? They literary living half-naked in the woods, it’s gonna get cold some way or another) and her pale-jade eyes found Y/N’s (e/c) before a welcoming smile crossed her face.

‘ _If babies are supposed to look like these I wouldn’t mind having those one day._ ’ Y/N internally awed.

Y/N returns it without missing a beat and her heart was filled with warmth when the young Centauride approaches them. Mahaloth have that look on her face again, filled with adoration and love, for both for her youngling and the hatchling she considers her own.

“Hello,” Oh god her voice is like Y/N’s, raspy but so smooth in the ear.

“H-hi,” Y/N greeted back with a wave, an action done subconsciously. She look up to Mahaloth and found the mother smiling bright despite the night and with a nervous chuckle, Y/N offered “You wanna see me do magic?”

And she was meets with Eleanoth eager nods.

She done a lot of showing off, merely entertaining the sudden crowd that joins them in the small hut. At first, it was just her and Eleanoth, Y/N was making seeds grow with her bare hands, just some of the small ones like the tomato seeds that Mahaloth gave her.

But then she was summoning fire via a request of the random young Centuar, who apparently heard Eleanoth’s giggle of delights and decidedly join in with his friend. Then she was playing with the sand after, making it humanely move, and pleasing her audience more with she was playing with the wind making a leaf dance around the hut, tickling whoever it pass by. And with Fawkes as her trusty assistant, everyone seems to be enjoying the show.

She done it all wand-lessly, having the advice of the Hearth whispering that it would be wise to practice it. And to be able to do these, Y/N was taught a procedure. Now, as the Hearth dictate, there is magic in everything. In the ground, the grass, the wind, in each flicker of fire, everywhere, whatever you see, in what you hear. So her job was to find it, harness it, control it, make it her own.

It was easy for her but everyone was astounded to her capability as Mahaloth seem to have an awestruck expression that was copied by the other adults. And God, it was something she needed to get use to, it was really tiring but at the same time, Y/N didn’t felt drained seemingly that she wasn’t actually using her magic and instead taking from what she can. What tires her was the emotional roller coaster she was experiencing by doing that.

To be able to take and take… she was beginning to get scared of the possibilities.

But when it was getting late and she received Nathan’s message ‘ _U bak yet?_ ’ tells her that it was nice to return back to castle, much to her newly found friends’ delight, they insisted she stay but Y/N did promise Nathan that she would come back to the castle.

Firenze decided to escort her back and Eleanoth had offered the thought if she could come along. Seeing no false in this, she was allowed while the others were told to return back to their homes for tonight. They were permitted to wave her goodbye though, which was sweet.

Y/N was just telling Eleanoth that she already knew how to use her bow and fire arrow with practiced skills (not hunt with it, mind you) when the young Centauride mention she was just being taught. Y/N listen with interest as Eleanoth shared some experience. Fawkes was just gliding just above them.

They were laughing when finally, Y/N had to say goodnight. She shared her first embrace with Eleanoth, making it sure that it’ll be remembered and promise to visit again. When they were gone, Y/N snuck inside the castle ground once again expertly with Fawkes.

The bird, as if just making sure she was within the protection of the castle, finally left her alone, probably flying back to the Headmaster office. She wasn’t seen, her _Invisibility Charm_ never failing, the Prefects and Head girls and boys didn’t caught sight of her. _‘Thank Merlin; I’m close to the Hospital Wings._ ’ And to assure her friend, Y/N gave a short message ‘ _Back_ ’ to tell him not to worry about her and go to sleep.

And just when she was about to enter the infirmary, Y/N stops her track at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing beside Hermione Granger’s bed, frowning at parchment in his hand. Y/N, sure that her charm was still on her, simply watch what the boy was doing but Draco seems scowl at the distance now, concentrating deeply before grinning playfully. “I know you’re in there.”

He feels it, it was absent before but it suddenly pops in and with his smile turning smug, he glance at the door way to witness Y/N countering her charm with her jaw down. “H-how did you…?”

Snickering, Draco shrugs as he resorts “Magic.”

Y/N merely chuckled and made a beeline towards the Slytherin to indulge him in an embrace. The boy quickly reciprocates it, much to Y/N’s relief. It’s nice to know that he’s comfortable with her now that he didn’t flinch.

“Now, what are you up to now?” whispered Y/N as she glances down to what the boy was holding. Her eyebrows narrowed together to see that it was that page of which the Basilisk was documented.

“I figure Saint Potter and his Weasel wouldn’t even stand a chance to figure things out by themselves without Granger to the rescue so I’m…” Draco takes a glimpse of the petrified girl, “giving them a hint.”

A smile crossed the Y/N’s face then, “ _You_? You’re going to help Mister goodie-two-shoes? I thought you hated him and Ronald?”

“I’m not doing this just because I want to help _them._ ” hissed the Slytherin, a sour look on his face at the thought of ever actually helping that scarhead and that redhead blood traitor. “I’m doing this so I can be sure that whatever father had planned, it can be stopped. Though, I can’t really do it myself, I’m sure that Saint Potter will be willing to get it done with.” ‘ _And I just don’t want you to be… like her._ ’ were what his thought admitted yet Draco’s mouth shut itself from ever speaking. Instinct, he still getting use to this whole ‘ _be-open-with-each-other_ ’ agenda he has with this Muggleborn.

“Well,” Y/N softens her features then and reaches out for the page, “let’s make sure that they’ll be able to figure out this too.” And searching for something to write with, which Draco provided, Y/N wrote down “Pipes.” in the paper before crunching it all up before securing it to the cold, stone hand of Hermione. “There, surely they’ll find it on time.”

“Hah! If not, then there’s no hope for those Muggleborn…” Draco’s cheeky smile falters then as he glance at his newly-found friend and saw her looking sadly at the stone-like body of this Gryffindor. One thing that Draco wasn’t good at, despite his great academic and his blood, is comforting people.

I mean, he’s always the one putting them down. It was what he grown to do, taught to do to people that his family sees as unworthy –those being the Muggles, since it’s well known that they were nothing but magic stealer, and the blood traitors like the Weasley. Draco lived and believed in those lessons but it was being put aside the very moment that his father actually encourages him about befriending this one, the girl standing just beside him.

He doesn’t know how to act to this uncomfortable mission.

But, Y/N was very… open. She welcomes him, understands the pressure that was brought to Draco’s shoulder and she didn’t push anything at all, merely recommend things as their now blooming friendship continues and it will be his choice whenever to let it continue, to be public or not, or for it to come to an end. And she even put limit for both of them so that Draco, when things got of hand, he had a choice to say so.

It’s funny how many things can happens in just weeks.

Draco, looking down to the girl’s clench fist, thought that holding it would be enough. And it was as Y/N relaxes and throws him a genuine smile. “It’ll be alright…” Draco tried to assure to the little girl as he let go of her hand and instead, place his to her shoulder and pulled her close.

“I hope so.”

* * *

 

She was moving.

‘ _Sssoon.’_

Sound of hiss and metal clangs as she continue walk –or was she sliding? When she looks down, there were no feet below her, only a body of a snake.

This was a hole, a pathway certainly created for her.

‘ _Sssoon.’_

Another set of hisses and flashes of red as it come out its course, the theme familiar…

Red hair and a girl scarf of red and gold, she can see herself towering the girl just from behind.

‘ _Ss **soon**.’_

* * *

 

Y/N jerked up awake at the sound a cry.

Quickly surveying her surroundings, Y/N only saw the fresh-mint curtains around her and the bed and another hoot made her look beside her, in the bedside table, to see Ordeal watching her carefully with his head tilted in abnormal way. The white owl, sure that the girl recognized her, flew to her shoulder as Y/N sat up properly and greet her with affection by rubbing his cheeks to the girl’s.

“Hello, Ordeal,” Y/N yawned, “got anything for me do you?” and cupping his small talon, Y/N had taken a grasp of letters. Inspecting the letters, Y/N frowns to see whom it was name and who wrote it, “From my grandparents… and the Delacour?”

Y/N hurries to open the first one and by how rosy the smell was, Y/N figures it was from Olympia.

 **“** _My dear girl;_

_Oh, must I say this is quite so unusual, to write to you is never been quite a thing but I figured that you and I needed to talk in some other ways. How is school dear? I’ve heard from Daxellion that there’s… quite a mischief and rule breaking, Severus had informed us about it too. I am not angry, dear child, but I am disappointed. I didn’t thought you’d grow up comfortable being a rebel like how Danielle is but you two are cousin after all, perhaps it truly runs in the family knowing my own husband is quite a mischief too._

_Nevertheless, this is not why I wrote to you. I begin to feel very inconsiderate for letting my dear husband go on about his educational lectures, bragging about this fate that had been bestowed to you so quickly. It truly a surprise, for even Alfonso had been crowned in his thirty and the past Empire and Empress themselves were near or over the same age as him._

_And I am sorry that I only feel this way now. I should have asked if you were ready or not before letting Alfonso decide things on his own but this mistake cannot be undone. So I figure this is where all of these trouble-making are coming from. And I understand._

_If you truly troubled by yourself, please dear, talk to me or Nathan, or you other friends that you’ve talked about. Really, that Colt boy is very loyal to you, watching you two grow up together like a family would do; there is no doubt he wish nothing but your goodness in life. I cannot think of any way I could help than to be the destinations of your letters so do talk to him if you really need to._

_If you must, do as you please while you are there. Be young as you can be, but don’t do anything stupid that would let anyone or yourself hurt; also don’t let yourself fall so quickly to your grandfather’s plans. I will keep him in bay, for now, go and live your life as you please._

_Your very own loving Grand-mère,_

_Olympia Reid_ **”**

“Oh, Grand-mère…” breathes Y/N as she read the letter one more time. “Merci…” and she pressed the letter close to her chest, imagining that it was her grandmother that she was embracing. The woman never fails to comfort Y/N.

As Y/N leaned to the headboard, she felt her skin touch the metal and flinches at the feeling. Frowning, Y/N cups her back and tried to reach out to investigate what it was, only to find her shirt ruined. “What the…” And she figured that the Squid or the Unicorns would have torn it by accident and Y/N just didn’t notice until now.

Putting that aside for now, Y/N then unfolds the letter from her grandfather then.

 **“** _Mi Princessa;_

 _Is it true? Have you’ve been sneaking out of the castle’s protection and **into**_ _the Dark Forest? Truly, you were all alone? You were just by yourself on the forbidden forest without any of the castle’s stuff with you?_

Y/N, as she read this, prepared herself for the lecture that she will read next seeing that how angry the words sounded into her head.

_That’s my granddaughter!_

Y/N’s mouth agape as she blurts out “What…? _”_

_Oh, dear, you truly are one of my bloods! Have I ever told you that I’ve done the same thing? It was truly a memorable journey, I tell you. It was only my first year then and on our start-of-the-term feast, after Headmaster Dippet – Dumbledore was not yet the Headmaster that time but was the my Transfiguration teacher –himself declared that it was forbidden for the 1 st year to go to the Dark Forest, I’ve gone out myself!_

_Hahaha! Oh I’m so proud that you’re following my footsteps, even Daxellion refuses to go there unless once in a full moon! I couldn’t help myself and write this letter to just say how pleased I am to hear you exploring the Reid’s mischievous side, Princessa. Quick, you must tell me about all about it._

_Sincerely, your grandfather_

_Alfonso_ **”**

Y/N wasn’t sure what she just read.

According to Olympia’s letter, her grandfather had a sense of adventure when it comes to defying rules but to read this, written by the man himself, makes Y/N question if she truly knew her grandfather that well. Truly, it must have run in the blood of her family about gaining pleasure when it comes to _not_ following rules and orders that much, it works more if they were the one giving orders seeing how demanding Daxellion is to his pack and Alfonso to both his son and, not to mention, her.

Hurrying then, Y/N put that thought to a pause and opens the next letter.

The scent of the cotton candy comes in by as she take a sniff of the parchment –yes, Y/N knows it’s weird but it was like, just making sure that it truly came from the daughters of Delacour and one particular was in her mind. Eagerly, she reads it.

 **“** _Miss Y/N;_

_Greetings, I will inform you that your uncle had offered the service of his owl to deliver my letter to you and I hope that it had come to you safely. It had crossed my mind that it would be fitting to send you one, that and Gabrielle had been hinting to me about it, to personally say my gratitude for your family’s kindness to us this Christmas holiday._

_I know that I was a bit hesitated back then, very cautious and on guarded but truly I didn’t know how to express myself but my dear sister had insisted that a letter wouldn’t hurt. She wishes for you to know that she missed you, I do too, despite our short gathering, especially that both of us were too concern with the safety of our parents when we’ve met._

  _Do tell, how are you?_

_Pathetic is it not? Pardon me, I just don’t know where to start or what to say to you. It’s not often that I write these letters, I’m more to talk face-to-face but our case is an exceptional, I am willing to be patient. I’m never to be one before. I’ve thought over about your offer of friendship for some time and I hope it’s still on the options for I’ve decided to take it._

_I… I don’t really know what to say now. Perhaps you’d suggest what I should write to you next?_

_Fleur_ **”**

Y/N was more surprise, of course, to realize that she hasn’t been mistaken that it was truly Fleur who wrote to her, _firstly_. And the fact that the girl had _accepted_ her offer of being friends with each other brought her to ecstasy. Oh Y/N does love the feeling of whenever she realizes that a bond is likely to bloom, especially that there is a chance to be friends with such wonderful girl. ‘ _Oh, I had to write back to her!_ ’

Footsteps alerted her then and just in time, a blond boy rushed in with a Hufflepuff following, “Nate, Nicky-mouse!” she shouted.

Nathan quickly beams at the sight of her, in bed and awake, and Nick Price mirrors the smile when he met the girl’s twinkling eyes. Both boys called out “Y/N!” in ecstasy.

Nathan quickly hops into the bed and capture his friend in a hug, now free from his anxiety, worries that she may have been gone again and probably be found in the woods but to feel her warmth, to smell that earthy musk on her says that those nightmare were merely dreams. “Oh thank the God, you’re here!”

He heard her chuckles, “Yeah, I’m here, Nate.” And Nathan leans away then, to let Nick –who was pouting as he feel left out –have his turn to embrace their friend.

“Well, you certainly got your boyfriend here pretty tensed.” Nick started, slumping down in the bed too. “I had to make him slow down while he was eating. He didn’t even seem like he was chewing anymore!” Nick reported before bellowing. “And he basically bolted out of the Great Hall like super fast.”

“Hey, these hotdog legs won me metals in the tracking field! Always 1st place!” argued Nathan, voice taunting but there was a smile on his face.

“Well dang, Nate.” laughed Nick and Y/N soon join them both as they joked around some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think, is things getting exciting? just to meh it is xD
> 
> And btw, I changed my username from Wishednighty20 to Reader_as_YourName20  
> It seem far fitting cause all I write is xReader hahaaha so yeah!  
> I really like that change and GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN THE ANIMATIC THAT SZIN MADE???
> 
> It's titled "Teen Idle" it's a Heather Animatic GUYS GO CHECK IT OUT IT'S AWESOME AND AN ACCURATE VIDEO FOR THE HEATHER NUTSHELL HAHAHA


	39. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but I'M HERE GUYS!!
> 
> I'M STILL ALIVE!!!
> 
> BUT SLOWLY DYING.... OF GAYNESS HAHAHAHA xD

**Chapter 39**

“So like, he made me dust off everything in his shelves and clean up the jars and vials and **_also_** the entire _classroom_ and then –” complained Nick as he dramatically wipes his invisible tears as he counts the ‘abuse’ that the Potion Master was doing to him “– _and then_ he had the dignity to give me detention with him until the end of the year!”

“Oh my God.” laughed Y/N as _she_ wipes her tears of joy while Nathan was pounding on the mattress as they continue to laugh.

Nick continues. “I mean, yeah I was the one to jinx his wand but it was the Weasley twins that made me do it! Why am I the only one that is being punished by Professor Snape?” The 2nd year then groans some more before he snaps of it and grin at Y/N, “N/N, he’s your Godfather, right? Can you at least tell him that I’m your very handsome best friend and that you love me so much that you’d hate him if he much laid a finger on this handsomeness again?”

“Hey!” interrupted Nathan as he gave the 2nd year by a punch on the shoulder, “ _I’m_ the handsome best friend!”

“What, of course not!” argued the Hufflepuff boy, “It’s obvious that _I am_!”

And next thing that Y/N knew, they were suddenly wrestling for the title on the floor next to the bed. Y/N had been laughing so much that her ribs were beginning to hurt and she can’t help the tears flowing down her cheeks, “Hahaha; Oh Merlin’s beard!”

Y/N was thankful it was Saturday, meaning she’ll have some company over for a few hours and both of the boys was really tickling her spots, making her forget the lonely theme of the infirmary.

As she was howling, a voice enters in. “You guys certainly sound like you’re all having fun in here.”

“Ella!” Y/N paused her laughing and beams at the sight of the girl.

“Hey little Siren!” called the other Hufflepuff back, and without much care, joined Y/N in the bed while in the floor, it was Nathan who was winning –the boys paying her appearance no attention just yet. “Oh man, you’re so luck Y/N, you don’t have to go to class and just take nap here all the day without getting trouble for it.” pouted the older Nelson, seemingly to be visiting Y/N alone this time.

“But it has consequences; I have a lot of catching up to do after then.” shrugs Y/N as she make room for the Nelson.

“Meh.” was the only answer Ella could mutter before she frowns as she saw what was on Y/N’s back. “Oh hey,” she started, cupping the spots that look likes a birthmark –the marks were flat and kind of pinkish –a salmon patches kind of birthmarks and she felt Y/N flinch on the sudden touch, “what happened to your shirt?”

Y/N glances under her armpit and saw Ella inspecting the damage of her sweater. “I actually don’t know.” was her reason and it’s true! Despite of her assuming that it was the giant squid that did it or the foals from last night, it seems impossible because Y/N was wearing her robes at that time and only asked Drums to get her this gray sweater and some pyjama pants to get out of her wet robes.

“Well, it looks really suspicious and wow, I never knew you had a birthmark on your back.” Ella runs the tips of her finger in the skin and felt the girl shiver.

“Well yeah, no one has really asked me that in any civil conversation.” giggled Y/N, though it was a wee bit forced but nevertheless, wasn’t questioned.

The boys, both breathy –Nathan with a smirk that justify his victory –and hair messed up and their robes wrinkled finally stands up from the floor and inspect what the two was talking about.

Nick, curious and wanting, also look at what captured the black haired girl’s attention that much and saw the weird mark and got interest too while Nathan merely watched Y/N and saw how she’s becoming uncomfortable slowly, clearly completely self-conscious at the attention of her birthmark. Y/N was having trouble of telling the two Hufflepuff to back off.

So Nathan took the role. “Hey, hey, enough of that, you’re making Y/N uncomfortable!” and he swats their hands away and flip Y/N around so that when he sat down to the bed once again, Y/N’s back was facing him. Nathan pulled the girl closer so that no one would see her back anymore.

Guilty, Nick backs away with a half-hearted smile and mutter a “Sorry, I just never seen something like that.”

And Ella seems to just snap out of her train of thought as well and caught on with Y/N’s expression. She agrees with the cupper boy then, “Yeah, I’m sorry too, chap. We didn’t mean to make you feel uneasy.”

Relaxing as she feel the familiar arms around her, Y/N shutters “N-no, I-it’s okay, I’ll get curious too if I’ve seen anything like it… which I haven’t cause I can’t basically see all the way there.” She muttered the last sentence quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Nathan chuckles and paused then, feeling the radiating heat from Y/N.

Leaning in, he whispers “You have a fever.” sounding a wee bit alarmed.

Y/N nodded and hushed a reply “Yeah, it’s been going gone and back. Madame Pomfrey’s making sure I drink my medicines.”

And in return, Nathan only nodded when Ella commented “Well it looks pretty awesome to me.” likely obliviously from their whispers. Ella was trying to enlighten the mood more when Y/N was beginning to smile again.

“Yeah, like it’s so uniquely shaped.” added Nick, “Close to a shape of a boob.” and that next line made him receive a punch on the stomach by Ella, “Ow!” yelp the boy at the sudden impact and clenching on the spot, he roared “What the hell was that all about, El?!”

“Keep your dirty mouth shut!” scold older Nelson sternly and she reaches out and covered both of Y/N’s ears. “I don’t want you pervert-ness rubbing on my _sweet, lil’o_ and so innocent Y/N!”

Not being able to hear what the Nelson said, Y/N bellows a “What?”

“Who are you calling a pervert?” gasp Nick as he was taken aback by the accusation. “I’ve never done any type of action for you information.” His statement made him received a look that just says ‘ _Are-you-kidding-me?_ ’ by both Nathan and Ella. “Oh come on!” he groans, “Prove it then! Prove to me that I’m a _pervert_ as you say I am!”

“Everybody says that you tried to lift Cho Chang’s skirt one time on her way to the Ravenclaw’s Common Room _and_ that time on the Great Hall this November.” inserted Nathan, his expression still hasn’t falter.

And Ella, still not unplugging Y/N’s ears, added “You entered the Girl’s Lavatory in the 3rd floor and _just winks_ at whoever saw you in there and even tried to make a move on one of the 1st year Slytherin girls.” then, having many things to mention. “You even flirted with Moaning Myrtle and not to mention, you literary made Parvati Patil bend down because you _accidentally_ bump into her, just so you can check on her arse after.”

“Wha…” Nick’s jaw drop, “H-how are you guys… Have you been spying on me?!”

‘ _He’s not even denying any of them_.’ was the same thought that quickly crossed Nathan and Ella’s mind and both changed disbelief looks and a mutual understand formed between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff.

Ella, forgetting where her hands were, felt Y/N tap the back of her hand, beckoning for Ella to let go of her ear and return her sense of hearing. “Oh, sorry.” chuckled Ella. Y/N just gave a small smile and rubs her ear that’s close to being sore. Ella’s grip was pretty tight. “Anyways,” Ella just slump down into the mattress again, “what were you guys talking about?”

Nathan, when Y/N gave him a nod to confirm she was now okay, finally left the bed to give the girl’s more leg room and stood with Nick, who was puffing his cheeks –in embarrassment or just upset to being caught, Nathan doesn’t know –and stretch his muscle.

Y/N sat next to Ella and the girl then laid her head into her lap and quickly gets more comfy. Brushing her fingers through those silky hair, Y/N reported “Nick was telling us about Professor Snape’s mistreatment when it comes to him and his handsomeness.” while giggling.

“Really?” yawned Ella, relaxing on the softness of the bed and what she’s using as her head-pillow and scent that comes with it. “What did you do this –” a yawn again interrupts her speech, longer this time “–what did you do this time, Nicky?” Ella’s eyes were beginning to get drowsy.

“Why is everybody assuming I did something first?” Nick complains and crosses his arms by his chest, “Anyone here ever thought that maybe that guy is just a bully and – _aaand_ she’s asleep.”

“Did she seriously just fall asleep on us?” Nathan inquired, “ _That_ quick?”

“Oh let her be, the bed does get me sleepy whenever I completely lay down on it.” Y/N dictated. “Anyways, do you think we should _talk_ now?”

Nick frowns but caught on to the tone that tells that the conversation was to be private, “About what?”

“I don’t think it’ll be a good idea.” was Nathan’s different answer, dictating the softly snoring girl lying beside his best friend.

Y/N decided to poke Ella’s cheek to check if the girl was awake and listening but all she got was snores, which prove the girl’s lack of attention, “See. Don’t worry, I’ve heard from Mia that Ella’s sleep like a dead and Ella’s looking like she needs it anyways.”

Nathan simply looks at the sleeping girl for a moment while Nick, dumbfound at what they were babbling about, ponders “So what you guys want to talk about then?”

Nathan stops his staring at the Hufflepuff –just being cautious, he may not think of Ella Nelson in a ill-way but on the subject of this conversation, he doesn’t trust anybody else than Y/N and himself –and meet Y/N’s eyes. Nathan never planned to bring Nick along with him but the Hufflepuff caught him and insisted that he comes with him upon visiting Y/N.

And having no choice, he just nods.

Y/N, making eye contact with Nick then, started “Well, actually, Nick. Nathan and I now know what the monster of the Chamber of Secrets is.”

* * *

 

**“** _Dear Miss Delacour;_

_Oh I’m truly delighted to hear from you! I meant to send letters myself but… there is something amiss that needed much of my attention that I had forgotten to do it. I do apology for that. I am well as I can be, though I am experiencing some fevers and, unfortunately, had to rest on the infirmary until my recovery. No worries, I am drinking my medicines as I am told!_

_And don’t be alarm about before, I know how you feel and I didn’t want to pressure you. I know and I understand you completely so there was nothing needed to be said. I’ve done what I can; knowing I could. My uncle is very kind to lend a hand so it was all on him. I merely suggest the idea of searching for Mr. and Mrs. Delacour._

_How are you and Gabby? And about your parents, how are they? I do hope you are well and that whatever that had threatened your family is long gone, I don’t know how would I react if something as that would happen to mine so I very look up to how you manage to keep yourself collected for Gabrielle in such time. I’d admit myself; I don’t like the idea of any type of separation from my own mothers’ but this time…_ this _distance is a must._

_And no, I strongly disagree! I know it comes from your heart and you are trying, and it warms my heart to know that. You’ve reach out for me for Merlin’s sake, Miss Delacour, I am to be grateful that you did._

_And I did promise to visit again this summer, did I not? Surely I made it clear that I still want your friendship, though maybe not clear enough but nevertheless, I am to assure you that I filled with exuberance that you are to accept me as your friend!_

_Are you back to Beauxbaton? I would like to know what it likes to go there and to be fair; I’d tell you how it is here in Hogwarts! Oh, and what subject are you mainly focused on? I’m not truly good but I do like Transfiguration, Potions and Charms a lot, I like learning about them but I do like Herbology as well, I have a gift with being one with nature hehe._

_I look forward to receive your letter again, Miss Delacour. Also, before I forgot to mention, this one is Nagel, he belongs to a dear friend, Nathan if you can recall him, who let me borrow him. Do feed him some fruits if you may, he tends to get grumpy when he doesn’t get a treat (Almost bit my uncle’s fingers when he didn’t get fed so I’ll warn you to be careful with him but I don’t think he’ll do anything to you though)._

_Sincerely yours_

_Y/N LN_ **”**

Y/N then begins collecting her written messages, one letter for both her grandparents and for the oldest daughter of the Delacour. Y/N gave it to Nagel, gave him some fruits that Drums had brought moments ago, and let the bird take flight out of the infirmary and into the night.

Staring longingly in the window next, absentmindedly watching the owl’s figure to disappear, Y/N didn’t hear the footsteps that were nearing. “Good evening, Miss L/N.” Minerva McGonagall greeted the Hufflepuff, who meet her eyes a bit guarded while well-poised on the bed, and Minerva couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on the girl’s face, “I reckon you’re feeling alright?”

“Yep!” beams Y/N, “A bit bored but I think I can manage the night just with my books.” And she says this, she taps the pile of books and parchments and quills on the bedside table that was transfigurated a bit larger than the rest. “You’re just in time; I finished all of them and was planning to review them after a bit of reading.” Y/N started “But that can wait. What can I do for you, Professor?”

“I’m merely checking if you’re still…” Minerva trailed of as her mind counted reasons that bothered her since morning, on her class, while she hurriedly finishes grading and while she rushed here moments ago yet the only thing she managed to voice was “awake.”

Y/N poke her cheek adorably a few time, checking, before giggling “Yeah, pretty much!”

Minerva eased as she sees that smile and it was the sign that ends her anxiety about the girl’s sake. Surely, her little exchange with the Hufflepuff and Minerva teaching the Gryffindor boy about the _Incola dissimulo_ spell, that Minerva herself had crafted, yesterday must have been the right thing to do.

Again, Minerva may not be able to keep Y/N out of trouble but, as the Deputy realized that this girl was not the wise _Hearth_ –who is very sudden and acts on her own terms alone (well Minerva hopes not) –truly and that Y/N L/N is merely a curious child, Minerva can help by guiding the girl out of harm’s way.

“No more fevers?”

“Nope… _hopefully_ , I’ve been taking those Pepperup Potion that Madame Pomfrey had been preparing for lil’o me… I don’t really have much of a choice.” reported Y/N, muttering the last sentence quietly in hope for the medic wouldn’t hear.

“How are you feeling then?” Minerva asked instead.

“I’m feeling just as fine as I could be, a tiny feeling of boredom with it and my muscle are a wee stiff from not getting to move from this bed.” Y/N then paused and listens for any footsteps, and when it was clear, she whispered “Madame Pomfrey will literary shows up whenever I tried to get up. Watch.” and to demonstrate, Y/N scotch in the edge and just as when her foot landed on the floor, the medic had roughly part the curtains and throw her a look.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Poppy interrogated with a stern facial expression, hands on her hips.

Sitting back in fear, Y/N reconnects her gaze with Minerva’s emerald eyes, which was a bit wide and dumbfound of what she just saw, before gesturing the medic, belting “See!” and then Y/N begins to mutter to herself, adding “Speak of the devil and it’ll appear.”

The medic simply hummed, “You’re merely overreacting, Miss L/N. I am to make sure you will be fully healed by the moment you step out of my infirmary and as my patient, you will as I say and _I say_ you’re not leaving that bed.”

With her expression completely in disbelief, Y/N’s mouth drops before she yelled “ _See_!” before groaning and slumping back down to the bed. Y/N had been trying to be patient about this need to kept, knowing that she had no choice but to obey, but really she’s beginning to think that Poppy Pomfrey had a bit of controlling issues.

Oh course, Y/N didn’t really want to think about it this way. The woman is only stern because people like her –stubborn children who think they can do anything and get hurt in their childish scheme after –needed to shut up and listen so that people like Madame Pomfrey can do their job.

But was it truly necessary, for Y/N to be trap?

This feeling and Y/N herself never did get along well but she’s trying to be patient… but everything is starting to get to her. Her brain restless with urge to do something just to avoid ever thinking, it screams just quietly.

 _Her_ voice not much of a company either.

She sighs “This is depressing.” and quickly shut her mouth, hoping that either of the women heard her speaking her thoughts out loud.

And they did.

Minerva felt the clench in her chest and quickly took action, facing the medic and hurried “Poppy, may I speak with you about something?” sounding very expostulate. Minerva didn’t wait for a reply and simply hold the woman by the elbow and pulled Poppy along outside of the Hufflepuff’s sight.

“What is it Minerva?” interrogate the medic when Minerva had brought them far, close by the doorway.

“How is she, really?”

Poppy sighs and crossed her arms, “Her fever is still there, disappearing only at night, and she seem healthy and I’ve even check if her magical core is getting weak at all but it seem perfectly fine but… but there’s an oddity –” Poppy hesitates as she recount what happened last night while the girl was asleep. Poppy had woken up feeling a bit bothered and had decided to cheek on the petrified students and Y/N lastly, only to find her squirming and sweating buckets.

She was groaning, eyelid telling that whatever that the girl was dreaming about, it wasn’t pleasant. Poppy tries to wake the girl, gently at first but Y/N only got worse; her body positioned on her four before she screamed quite an agonizing cry and something was trying to tear itself out of her back. And it succeeds yet Poppy couldn’t see what it was, only spotted that the cloth that was tear was in the exact spot of the girl’s parallel birthmark on her back.

It may had only been Poppy’s imagination but she felt the ground shook as the girl continued to scream out a painful cry and when it ended, Poppy’s ear was aching in hurt. And Y/N had return back to sleep like nothing happened.

“Poppy? What is it? Tell me; is there something wrong with Y/N?” Minerva didn’t take the sudden quietness as a good sign and clearly looked out of character as panic spread on her face. It’s a rarity to ever see this composed and calm woman to do that.

“No,” Poppy snaps out of it and shakes her head, “no, she’s fine. Just as I said, she’s healthy except the fevers but there’s something you need to know, about last night.”

“What? Tell me what, Poppy!” was Minerva’s impatient reply.

And the medic starts of how she woke up, how she found her patient curled while sweaty and the next thing, the screaming and for Poppy to witness the girl’s sweater to be suddenly torn by the back, and two birthmark shows in the same exact shape and size.

That Poppy felt a great pull, something that scared the woman upon recognizing its power, and how it was gone the moment she felt it, the moment when Y/N was back again into sleeping like nothing happened.

How Poppy couldn’t sleep after that.

Minerva listened well and couldn’t find in her memories of this ever happening before. Everything is new. The Hearth isn’t here like before, she’s _inside_ a child, a Muggleborn, not in disguise. The Hearth is using the said child as a shell, a protection and while before, Minerva’s job or the other Guardians before, they were just suppose to keep an eye on the Hearth seemingly that she can handle herself but _this time_ however, the Guardians had to keep the girl safe and alive cause if not, Minerva isn’t totally sure but there’s a possibility, that the Hearth will not be happy nor the consequences of it will be predict even by the greatest seer.

“Okay… okay, but what do you think does this means, Minerva? Explain to me for never in my year in this school had I’ve ever seen something as that…”

“I don’t know…” sigh Minerva, surprising both Poppy and _herself_. “I don’t know. But, come, I think we need to speak with Miss L/N about this.”

Unable to form any type of speech, Poppy could only nod and follow the Deputy as she make her way back to the girl’s spot and when they saw the bed, both halted. The girl was gone… _again._

* * *

 

Y/N just couldn’t take it anymore, thinking that it wouldn’t hurt to go for a stroll in the hall for maybe an hour or so. She won’t leave the castle ground, she promised to herself, and casted her favorite spell wand-lessly just after Minerva had dragged the medic away, just to be safe, and sneak away from her bed and towards the doorway while the two women was too intrigued in their conversation.

Well, Y/N didn’t entirely make it out when she heard Poppy explain to the Deputy about her torn cloth just this morning. She stilled when Poppy says “…and she screamed, Minerva, like she’s in pain and then something must have come out of her back since the fabric suddenly had holes. I saw her red-skin; they’re supposed to be salmon patches. You can quickly mistake it as so but it’s not, it’s something else.”

Y/N had listened more –she’s been doing a lot of eavesdropping and snooping, Y/N know that, but this time, her reason was to know what the two women seem to look so worried about. That and they’re literary talking about her. Minerva then beckon, “And then?” for the medic to continue.

“It’s –she… I felt something back then.” confessed the medic, glancing at where Y/N’s suppose to be before returning her eyes to Minerva’s green ones. “I didn’t felt this when I was inspecting her magical core but I’ve already had my suspicion when I did my inspection. There was an oddity. The girl had _two_ magical cores and something… last night; something _powerful_ surrounded her, Minerva. I felt it in my own skin!”

“What do you mean, Poppy?” interrogated Minerva, wanting to know more so she will be prepared when she acknowledge the matter later on _with_ Y/N.

“You know about the Cores, right?” Poppy inserted but didn’t wait for an answer, “Cores are passed through birth, that’s why Muggleborns are able to use magic if a squid or wixes are to be mated with someone non-magical. Now her case is something never told! Two, Minerva, she has two _magical core_. The one is obvious, just normally active but I manage to detect the other one… I just thought it was just a stray of building magic but after last night, I’m convince that those were two, separate magical core.”

“Poppy, _Poppy,_ breath.” beckons the Deputy then, seeing how panicked and tense the medic had begins hyperventilating.

And when she was calm again, Poppy added “I couldn’t bear to fall asleep after that, seeing and _feeling_ it –whatever it was. It was truly beyond what I could comprehend.”

“But why are you so worked up about this, Poppy?” was all Minerva could say, not wanting to be suspicious. She knows, of course, what the mediwitch was saying.

“Don’t you see?” gasp Poppy, holding on the other woman’s shoulders, “We have the possibilities of her being ties to the bloodline of Merlin! Even for the better, _or for worse_ , possibly even Morgana and that child, _she’s_ with us in this very room Minerva! If you could have seen it, _felt it_ … Oh my friend, I don’t know what this is! Should we confront Dumbledore about this? Tell him?”

“No!” quickly bellow Minerva before keeping her voice low, “No, no, there would be no need. We cannot tell him this, Poppy.”

“What? Why wouldn’t we?”

“It just…” started Minerva, composing herself, “Personally, I believe you, I have suspect on Miss L/N extraordinary self but I also believe that the girl isn’t akin to have someone poking into her business, believe me I’ve seen how she reacts to it.”

And despite their situation, Y/N couldn’t help but grin at the recount of that time back when she woke up inside the woman’s quarter, to learn that she was a Metamorphmagus and that her Transfiguration teacher seems to be keen to pay her some attention.

Poppy started “But Minerva –!”

But Minerva cuts her off by raising her hand, “Poppy, please, this will not be shared with him, do you understand?”  

And defeated, Poppy watched her close friend for a moment, wondering why the Deputy was insisting to keep a secret to her mentor. For all the ages they’ve been to, Minerva had never kept as much of a report whenever concerning a student to the Headmaster and got wary of the sudden change of heart. But she trust Minerva to know what she’s doing…

“Okay…” and it was clear how that simple settlement brought relief to the Deputy, as her shoulder relax (just as if a weight had been lifted), “Okay, but what do you think does this means, Minerva? Explain to me for never in my year in this school had I’ve ever seen something as that…”

And Y/N took her cue to go when Minerva stated that they had to speak with her. She quickly rushed out of the infirmary very surreptitious as she could with her charm almost dissolving when begin to feel a sudden uneasiness.

‘ _W-what did she means?_ ’ Y/N voice the question on her head, hoping it’ll reach _her_.

And thankfully, the Hearth answered ‘ _As she explained, child, we share the same body but not the same magic._ ’

‘ _I get that!_ ’ she pondered as she stomp on the hall hurriedly, no true destination at all. ‘ _I get what she meant but_ not _about last night. Were you the one who… who did that?_ ’

‘ _Child,_ ’ started the Hearth, ‘ _ever since you’ve been crowned, meaning you accepted me; our power had also begun mingling with each other. I didn’t really know that’ll happen and I mean to tell you sooner but you’ve been so focused to your mystery that I’ve simply waited until the right moment had come for me to explain._ ’ There was seconds paused before she continued, ‘ _Last night, it was just one of the process. I knew it’ll hurt you so I simply taken it all on my own while you were asleep. It burns, you feel it yes?’_

Of course Y/N can feel it, the burn on her back, on her shoulders, her hands and technically her whole body is on fire. Y/N thought it was just a fever, just as Poppy had said it to be. ‘ _So that’s why I have no recollection of it…_ ’ figured Y/N then about last night, understanding that her and Hearth control-swap was… useful, in some ways. ‘ _What does_ this _means now?_ ’

‘ _We have to wait, child, for I, myself, isn’t truly sure of what will happen next if the process is complete. This is the first time I’ve done this…_ ’

‘ _Okay, but I do have one question though._ ’ started Y/N as she continued to roam the hall, down the changing stairs.

‘ _And what will that be?_ ’ encourages the Hearth.

‘ _Why are you –I mean, our –why do our magic’s… merging_ now _? Like, why now? I just don’t understand. And I’ve been meaning to ask you about these things in my thigh, what are they? A language or some sort? I have so many questions to ask you._ ’ Y/N’s thought rambled after subject and subject, too many question but she’s lacking answers.

‘ _Y/N, my dear child, we are becoming one. I reckon that it’s merely a reaction and responses of our magic. I am to be… merely be within you. I will_ **become** _you but not entirely, I still have the options to retract my magic from you if it were to ever get out of hand._ ’ explain the woman as Y/N begin to creep in the 2nd floor, likely just roaming around turns and corners, no students were at sight except of the lookouts.

The strictly commands for students to be back to their dorms at 6 o’clock PM is being followed and Prefects and Head Girls and Boys are making sure that no one was in the hall –obviously of her presence whenever they pass.

The Hearth continues then. ‘ _I am willing to guide you throughout everything and just I’ve said to you before, I am not going to go against your Thread of Fate, you are what you will be but I too, have decided that this will be my gift to you._ ’

‘ _But about these scripture?_ ’

‘ _Those are the Ancient Glyphs, namely they are the list of righteousness, mainly guidelines._ ’ reported the Hearth as Y/N glance down, her hand hovering to the fabric that cover her legs. ‘ _They are unspoken words, can never be read but of course, I can. I made them after all._ ’

But as she continued to explain, the more Y/N got confuse. More questions were popping in as the Hearth answers. It was an unending exchange if they continue on but this chance had been taken aside when Y/N saw another figure in the hall.

Y/N thought it was a Prefect so she stopped and waited until they were gone but as the night gave enough light, Y/N stiffen to see a ginger flocks following the silhouette and Y/N knew that she found the one she seen back then, after she talked with the Deputy Headmistress. It was a girl, clearly, and Y/N followed them in stealth.

Y/N knew the route that they were will probably lead them back to the changing stairs, to the Girl’s Lavatory where most try to avoid because of Moaning Myrtle. But as her suspect manage to get in; she felt a burn on her wrist. Her bracelet glow as it curves it message, ‘ _Where r u?_ ’

It was from Nathan, seemingly that Y/N and him are the only that have possession on this bracelet just yet. Y/N halted to answer, sending him a ‘ _Castle_.’ and a ‘ _1 st floor_’ after. But her fault was that Y/N lowered her guard and hadn’t been alarm that something was stalking just behind her, towering her with might.

It’s eager to finally meet her face to face.

But a shout of “Y/N, look out!” had messed with its plans. Y/N was just by the stairs and had turn around in panic to hear that alarming voice to see the mighty king of serpent there, so near and real. And soon after, someone cast a jinx, yelling out “ _Ventus Duo_!” but despite the strong wind that tried to scare the snake, the Basilisk only glared angrily to who had dared challenged them.

Y/N knew upon noticing of the same old goggle on her face that things were going to accelerate in a way that she wouldn’t like and, with instinct kicking in, belted “ELLA NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I'M NOT JK ROWLING AND I AM NOT A SADIST  
> SO DON'T YE START ON SOMETHING


	40. After Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!
> 
> THIS WHOLE WEEKS HAD BEEN SOOOOO CRAZY SKET!!
> 
> FIRST OF ALL, WE WERE ASSIGNED IN A GROUP REPORT, A GROUP FREAKING REPORT AND THERE WAS 9 OF US WHICH MEANS THAT WE COULD HAVE PROBABLY GOT IT DONE BEFORE DUE BUT GUESS WHAT, ME AND DANI (I actually don't know the dude personally but he was kind enough to offer kindness and reach out to me NOT SOME LIKE OTHER PEOPLE WHO FUCKING LEFT ME IN THE AIR)  
> WE'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WORKED OUR ASS OFF FOR IT BASTARD MADE EXCUSES AND SKET AND I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW!!!
> 
> I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP FOR FREAKING 3 DAYS STRAIGHT
> 
> BUT FINALLY, I got two free days so I SLEPT FOR A DAY and wrote this big dude

**Chapter 40**

It was November back then, a song of such melodic being sang like none others. She didn’t know what song it was nor did she really care, she only focused on watching the girl that stand with winds flowing through her (h/c) hair. The Metamorphmagus girl glow despite the night moonless.

How could she do it, Ella Nelson can’t really understand.

The owls continue praising their mistress with delight on their feathers and wings, some was flying in circle, some were outside, and the main residents were enjoying the first seats row. Ella’s breathe hitches, hearing each verse. Something was tickling her inside, and her mind was starting to blank and all she could think of nothing but that voice.

The voice that’s so thick yet soft, luring you to stop and listen, and the word was stirring, the voice may had been yielding but it was giving you impacts that you can actually _feel_ the words. Ella had to lean into something stable, the railings. Her body wasn’t functioning, she was too awe to move.

Ella cared so much for this girl, deeply; the girl was like sunlight, unavoidable, and when she takes a grasp of you, it was like she’s never letting go. Ella hadn’t yet seen her without anyone by her side and whoever may be around; they were comforted with a smile, or a laugh, a look or a joke. And to her, this mysterious being of a girl, she was like the night that had too many things that cannot be told.

The days she hang around more with this Metamorphmagus was the best days of her life. To watch her teach the house-elves with knowledge, tell them children stories and express it too beautiful that you’d even pay attention despite knowing some of those plots. But what was the greatest that Ella can share, was the faces of the creatures around her. The delight in the elves’ faces as they listen, anticipate; Ella Nelson was whole-heartedly thankful for Y/N L/N for letting her witness those moments.

But this time were her favorites, the singing. The girl hadn’t yet taken noticed of their presence by the stairs, only aware of the elves sitting there as her audience, and with the Ravenclaw on her side, they paused by the stairs and just listen to her song of truth.

It ended sooner and Y/N giggled, finally turning around and catching them on the stairs. “ _Are you guys eavesdropping on my private lessons?_ ” she interrogated playfully, the smirk on her face betraying her tune. Either of them answered, the Ravenclaw merely nodded while Ella blushes a bit red. “ _Well then, in return, you have to sing too!_ ”

“ _What? No way!_ ” Ella quickly disagree and her hand were up on the side of her face, “ _Nope, nah-ah!_ ”

But in the end, she can never really say no to this girl. The little huffy can be very persuasive when she wants to be. And it wasn’t fair, the Ravenclaw just go along with it so it ends up 2 against 1! “ _Okay, okay, I’ll start! Remember, you have to sing too or else you don’t get to the privilege to join my little class until the end of the Christmas Holiday!_ ”

And despite her pout, the small girl hums, casting an _Uderorum icantare_ that had been ordinary crafted by Nathan Colt with the help of the Weasley twins. And again, the girl’s voice quickly put a hold of her heart.

_“The music starts, it sings about my solitude_

_Reminding me that in every corner, shadows lives in these rooms_

_The day turning to night_

_Sometimes I’d see purple in the sky_

_Reminding me of those times_

_When, alone, I was not._

_Sing me something sweet_

_Sing me about the life outside my mind_

_Not the lines on the sheet_

_Tell me your lies_

_I’d continue to listen to this melody_

 

_Now that I realize, I realize_

_That life isn’t really like what I fantasized_

_Things aren’t really going like I’ve planned_

_Everyone here, just whispers what I’m still not”_

The younger girl had already prepared Ella, dictating that the second verse was on her hand and a bit panicked, she just mouth the words she can think of that would rhyme along.

_“How can I let go?”_

A surprise look crossed her companions face but she had her eyes closed so she didn’t really see it.

_“Is it wise to listen to the echoes?_

_I made those mistakes_

_Maybe too much, but I’m still ongoing_

_The expectation, it’s making me mad_

_Now here I am, feeling bad_

_But the music is beginning to start_

_And the lyrics now dwell in my heart_

_Making me hum_

_Telling me that it’s fine_

_That we’re only human_

_And we’re still ongoing, everyone be damned”_

And with jubilant smiles, the girl join her in when the chorus had come along and together for the first time, she found herself liking the way her voice had sing. Nothing that can measures the girl’s but she was proud that she manages to sing _along_ with the small one who had captures the heart of many by her voice.

_“Sing me something sweet_

_Show me the life outside my mind_

_Not the lines on the sheet_

_Tell me your song, life and light_

_Taught me how to continue the melody”_

And maybe she got into much on the song that she didn’t realized that her friend had quiet down as she sang;

_“Beats, it’s here, promises that you’ll stay_

_Oh, oh I come, I conquered_

_I’ll make sure that I’ll be remembered_

_My song will continue on_

_Telling everyone that I succeed to become”_

* * *

 

Nathan was feeling relentless, muscle tense and his mind running with dread. He doesn’t know why he was suddenly struck with distress and couldn’t bear to pretend he can finish proofreading his charm essay about time and fate. But Nathan does care for his grades, hoping to do one of his dreams of having good academic scores like Y/N.

So with a sigh, he continues to review his work. It was very complex thing, time. Time is vulnerable, always underestimated and everyone, who was born within time, actually thinks they can live outside of it, be immortals.

But Nathan knew time is invincible, that people can cheat death but not time. It is limited yet infinity, and while it’s funny that everything think that time is everything, it is not. Time is like fate in some ways.

While fate is considered to be a very playful thing, one that can be predicted by seers and future tellers, it is also cunning. For one would think that fate may had played them, it will soon led everything to what is right. The Seers may say they see the future, but it is nothing but merely _prediction_. One can never truly pinpoint ones fate for its observation is too keen that it doesn’t miss anything at all.

Time’s one job is to keep everything working but if it lacks the ability to let one grow, if time is alone, nothing can actually be limited. Fate cannot operate without growth either, for whatever they may plant, it cannot grow less or arise more without the power of growth.

So that’s why time is like fate.

They cannot function without growth.

So with that, Nathan ends it with a heaving sigh. He thought then, that he’ll visit Y/N one more time before getting some sleep.

“Hey, Nathan, you done with yours?” asked one of his dorm-mates, Jason.

“Yeah,” nodded Nathan as he pile up the 2 page essay and secured it to his notebook before facing his dorm-mate, “I think so, how’s yours?”

Jason gave a defeated sigh, looking the two parchments hopelessly before admitting “I don’t even understand any bit of what I just wrote. Mind proofreading it for me?”

Chuckling, Nathan nodded with a “Yeah, gimme that.”

* * *

 

When Ella saw her that night on the Great Hall, in the start of the term feast, and when all of students wait until she is to be sorted, she saw that look on her face as the hat talked to her; a look of being told a revelation, something of a deep secret. And by that look on her face, Ella was quickly both curious and concern.

And many of them felt it too, different calls hanging in the air as they wait in anticipation; to where will the Sorting Hat will sort her. Some of them begin standing from their seats as they dread for the truth to be exposed. And as the hat finally revealed, Ella Nelson wanted to be the very first to meet this girl.

And she remembered the cupper boy, as he sips his pumpkin juice; say “ _She’s definitely something._ ” and she agreed to it and eagerly, they all welcome her in their house and she’s been so lucky to be the one to talk to her first.

The first thing she noticed is that the new girl’s smell was very delightful, _always_ changing. One may only take a sniff of rosiness around her; this was what attracts them –counting even herself –and that muddy thing that was confusing, too earthy to think that she was just a Muggleborn. She suspected, that as the scent collides with a hint of orange, that this girl was no ordinary.

And when everyone heard her voice for the first time, the Great Hall unusually quiet as she sings, the cupper boy leans in and whispers “ _Siren_.” But she quickly disagree, if this lass was to be a Siren at all, she’d have that smell of water, may it be salty from the ocean or musky resembling the lake like the one that clings in his skin despite never being the water that much.

But this girl had no such scent on her, only that flavor that makes you want to be near her.

But of course, he didn’t believe her. After all, such voice of hers was incomparable to even the best singer of the choir. And as the feast gone on, many were looking her way. Her sister was quickly intrigued to this girl and she can tell that the closeness that she’s trying to fill was making the other one uncomfortable. She’d always throw a look on the Gryffindor’s table, calling for help that her friend cannot answer.

It was very fascinating, as she continued to watch.

The day after, the halls were already loud. The higher years greeting old friends, 1st years obviously lost and basically going to wrongs rooms. She would laugh at how the Deputy Headmistress tries to guide the little ones but it wasn’t what caught her full attention.

It was the whispers.

So early in the morning, words were already traveling and the subject, you may ask? Shockingly, it was the same girl that got sorted in the Hufflepuff last night. Her friends always like to gossip around things, just to share and start a conversation and when she enter the said conversation, they too were talking about the lass.

And they seem to share the same suspicion with the cupper boy. They name her as a creature and she, trying to say otherwise, soon separate from them only to bump into the little girl. Maybe it wasn’t just a coincidence since Ella was certain that she was following a scent, one of the advantages of having a wolf’s senses always been on her favors.

And boy, how her morning turns out great.

* * *

 

“Oh man, thank you so much Nathan! How are you so good at this?” Jason bawled, having to read the rewritten version of his essay made by Nathan.

“Y/N’s always reread mine and after some time, she finally taught me how to play with words so that it sounded more meaningful than it meant. She calls it, _wordplay_.” shrugs Nathan with a grin as he begins to tidy himself, wanting to visit his friend one more.

“Oh that’s nice, you two always seem so close.” commented the other Gryffindor. “Hey… I don’t really mean to sound like a bad guy but what’s up with her though? I’ve been hearing that she may be the Slytherin’s heir, _which_ –” Jason stressed the word out to cut off the blond, who was just about to open his mouth “–I don’t believe seeing that you two are completely Muggles. But do tell me why she hasn’t been in any of our classes?”

Nathan was relief that Jason wasn’t into gossips and had been well informed of Y/N and his blood statues. “She’s in the infirmary, been having fevers again and all and Professor McG is making sure she recover first before coming back to class. And she’s been doing her school works for your information.”

“That’s… severely cool to be honest. She must be really smart.”

“I know right?” chuckle Nathan as he finishes up and stood up.

“I wonder why she isn’t in the Ravenclaw though, or even in Gryffindor.”

Nathan then hums as he stops by the side of his bed, thinking over it before implying “Y/N’s is very open to many trait, she can easily blend in to any type of clique, though the reason she’s not on the Gryffindor because she doesn’t value bravery too much since she likely to side on the one is scared because… well, everyone can’t always be the one going to the front of everything. She does have a sense of justice though, a _dangerous_ sense by the way. She goes against injustice and will act severely if you cross her.”

“Wait, seriously?” dumbfound, Jason frowns, he can’t really imagine the girl that vicious or capable of acting out of her aloof and mysterious persona.

“Yeah,” Nathan answered, recounting the past time that it happened, “but it’s rare, _like_ super rare for her because Y/N, she tries to see through everything, reasons behind actions, so in times, she understands. But mate, this is just an advice, don’t freaking mess with her. It’s me being a friend, I like you and you’re really great with playing with your drums and I like that we can jam together so I’d hate for you to just disappear and no one would even find your body and all that sheesh.”

“Oh wow, okay. That’ll be noted.” Jason gave a nervous smile when he progress the warning and slowly nodded. He already knows that the Hufflepuff was a very unique person –having Nathan who would brag about her at any given chance.

It’s cute, Jason kind of think that there’s more than what had been told between the two of them. Well… this level of _adoration_ is misgiving really. Carl and Bush agree with him totally but Nathan’s is just insisting that he and this Y/N girl is just friends.

Carl is happy to believe Nathan though –there’s still suspicion but he trust that what Nathan’s saying is true –having a crush on Y/N ever since October. Actually, now he thinks of it, most of Jason’s friend is fancying this Hufflepuff that Nathan treasure so much.

Nathan was very much into his world, continuing to brag “And she gets that people have different specialization of the subject of intelligence and doesn’t really accompany someone just because they’re smart. She adores wisdom than knowledge, true and will great as a Ravenclaw, that’s also true, but she says that it not all about books all the time. She said, and I quote, “ _The eyes have to see, the hands have to feel, we have 5 senses to explore, why stick to one? I love books but I can’t learn everything through words, why do you think I’m still with you?_ ” Okay now that you got me thinking about that one, I think she was serious about the last thing she said…

“ _Anyways_ , so yeah, being a Ravenclaw would be a no-no for her while she may have fitted in that category.”

“How about in Slytherin then?” inquired Jason as he leans to his chair and watched as Nathan taps his chin.

“Well…” he trailed of as he begins to consider that different fate, “In Slytherin, _actually_ she may have been sorted there if she wasn’t a Muggle because she likes to keep up with traditions and can be very cunning at some times. She’s not the enemy until you make her one. She tends to get what she want and if not… you’d be surprise that it’s what she wanted all along. Again, she’s cunning, thinking outside the box too often that you won’t know what’s actually thinking.”

“Wait, are you serious?” blurted Jason at that report. “Okay, just –I don’t know if I want to say that’s wicked _or_ scary.”

“Yeah,” Nathan nodded, giggling before adding “Y/N’s can be sly and sneaky for her own sake. She may not really think of herself as such but she likes to use some of her knowledge to her advantage when it comes to approaching different people.”

 _Okay_ that wasn’t what Jason was expecting to hear. “Well that’s a shocker.”

“ _Buuut_ ,” the blond boy trailed off, still grinning, “Since she’s a Hufflepuff, we all could agree that it only means that she doesn’t care too much about all the things I just said and only values ones loyalty and fairness when it comes to things. Imagine her in royalty, a queen, she have people to back her up, to serve her, and it’s because she work hard to treat people the right way they can be treated, she treat them equal you know? And she’s the one they look for when in need and she, the queen, will do her hardest to keep you satisfied.”

‘ _And you tell me that you’re not in love with her_.’ Jason tried not to roll his eyes at the bragging boy who was too deep to snap out it. ‘ _It’s just… really, is he in denial or what? This is crazy._ ’

“But like a queen,” the boy stood up and search for his robes then, “she will not tolerate any threat to her people, mess with them means you’re messing with her. It’s like a wolf pack kinda situation then, cause they act as one you know. That’s why she’s in the Hufflepuff. Okay wait, I’ve been rambling too much.”

Shaking his head Jason implied, “You sure did, thought you were lost in your thoughts to notice.” The other Gryffindor chuckled, “And are you sure you guys aren’t just ‘friends’? You’re like reciting her like a dictionary to me and look at you, Nate, it won’t take someone stupid to see that heart shape in your eyes.”

Crossing his arms, Nathan inquired “What is that suppose to mean?” a bit annoyed to hear the same accusation that the three of his dorm-mates had been mentioning a lot. Though, sans Carl (the boy had an obvious crush on Nate’s best mate and it’s actually kinda cute how Nathan’s friend have this puppy-love towards Y/N), they keep mentioning it to him.

“Hey, don’t give me that look.” chuckle Jason as he stood up from his chair before making a beeline towards the pouting blond. “I mean, you’re basically speaking so highly of this girl, dude. You _called her a queen_ for Circe’s tits. You can’t blame peps for thinking you got a crush on her or something.”

Nathan sighs, tired of hearing this. “Look, Y/N and I? We’ve been through sticks and stones together. We keep no secret between us and yes, she may try to keep things from me but those things are either going to be told sooner or that she has to keep it for herself. And I’ve done vice versa!

“I treasure her, Jason, because she treasures me too. I see her high because when I was low, she picked me up. We’ve been together through the storm that life keeps throwing in our way and maybe, yeah sure, I look like I love her because I do, but _I’m just not **in** love with her._ ”

“Well dang.” breathe Jason, blinking, before giving Nathan a genuine smile, and with it was a hint of respect. “Okay, whatever you say.”

And they both nodded to show a mutual understanding had form between them.

Nathan then sighs, relief that he had convince Jason on believing the truth. He grabs his robe that was resting on his bed then “Well, now that’s done with, I’m going out for a bit.”

“What?” Jason frowns, “But aren’t we supposed to be inside of the dorm after 6, remember that? You can’t go out now; the Prefects will see you and will probably take points from our house _and_ give you detention. You’re basically going to break a rule, Nate.”

And wearing his robes, Nathan threw the boy a grin over his shoulder and with a wink; he inserted “I am and they won’t even notice a thing.” before leaving through the door.

And Jason doesn’t really know why but having to see that wink made him blush.

* * *

 

“ _The coast is clear, El._ ” whispered the girl to her and Ella froze, carefully peeking through her eyelid to see that Y/N was looking down on her with a knowing smile.

Opening both of her eyes to the fullest, she nervously returns the smile with a question of “ _You knew?_ ”

Ella Nelson had been listening to their conversation, pretending to have fallen asleep while she lay on Y/N’s lap. Somehow, she thought that she had been convincing as Y/N and her best friend explained to Nick about their discovery and their new found information of who was the girl that died 50 years ago.

The boys soon left when it was close to lunch, having to say that they needed to do some of their school works and promise to visit once again this afternoon.

“ _Yeah_ ,” chuckle Y/N, “ _you’re not a good actress. You would frown whenever I said something too quietly and you couldn’t hear it so I figured you were just pretending._ ” And she softly says this as she continues on to comb her fingers through the silk of Ella’s hair.

“ _Gah._ ” blurt Ella and she giggled along, muttering “ _Busted._ ” Yet she didn’t bother moving away from her comfortable position. She watched Y/N look away into the distance, thinking deeply. Ella lay down in her back and inhale the orange scent she always picks up clinging around the girl but something tickle her nose, a musky scent of water, a lake. Frowning, she asked “ _Where were you last night?_ ” and she started as she reach out to poke Y/N’s cheek when she turn back to face her down.

“ _At the lake._ ” confessed the little girl and Ella witness the sudden light that twinkled in Y/N’s eyes, “ _Did you know that there’s a giant squid that is currently the resident of the Black lake?_ ”

“ _What?_ ” gapes Ella. “ _What are you talking about…?_ ”

Y/N giggled at her reaction, “ _It’s true, and it was very friendly too._ ”

“ _Merlin’s beard_.” was what she blurts out then, dumbfound. She never heard of this before! “ _What the hell are you waiting for then? Tell me about it! What does it looks like? Did it try to eat you up? Tell me!_ ”

Y/N, with a laughing smile, inserted “ _It’s literary just a huge squid, I feel it has no magical source at all so I think it’s merely a Muggle squid –I wonder how Hagrid got a hold of it? But anyway, it’s squishy and very gooey, but very playful. It would try to pull me down further on the lake but the Mer-people would make sure I still get a chance to breath._ ”

“ _Whoa, whoa,_ whoa _!_ ” breathe Ella, much more intrigued as Y/N tells her more. “ _You mean to tell me that you’ve also have seen the Mer-people too?_ ”

Y/N nodded “ _I did. They would sing with me at time, they’re cautious and quite frightening but well, they did welcome me in the water so I think we’re good_.”

Gasping, Ella bellows “ _Oh Merlin, Y/N that’s wicked! Blimey, and this had been what you’ve been up to these days? Meeting with the Mer-people on the lake and playing with a giant squid?_ ”

“ _Not only that_ ,” Y/N implied, laughing at how bright the Hufflepuff seem to glow, “ _I’ve also meet the herd of Centaurs and they’ve been giving me pointers on how to respond to certain creatures –also did you know that there’s a three headed dog, his name is Fluffy by the way, living on the Dark Forest? It was bizarre when I tried to help him up with his wound. I’ve mostly meet with the Centaurs these past few weeks and they would appoint me with creatures that lives among the forest._ ”

And when the girl was done, her jaw was on the floor.

“ _You…_ ” was the first thing she blurts out when she finally compose herself out of her own trance. “ _How are you…?_ ”

Y/N giggled some more and teased “ _I got you speechless, huh?_ ” with a sing-sang voice.

“ _But I thought those Centaurs dude hated human?_ ” she implied with a tad of confusion on her face, “ _I got into detention once with Hagrid and we investigated into the forest once to search for a wounded unicorn and I confront one of those dudes. They do not like visitors that well, like not at all_.”

“ _They don’t._ ” confessed Y/N, looking down to mutter to herself and Ella only heard a few of it, something “ _They don’t like –the Hearth –they’re after_.”

“ _What?_ ” she tried to make the lass repeat but Y/N only look back up and shook her head, the smile on her face felt foreign.

“ _Nothing, nothing, just as I was saying, they don’t like associating with humans but I can be very persuasive if I want to._ ” Ella gave a snort, agreeing, and Y/N gave her a soft slap on the shoulder before adding “ _And I made sure I’m trustworthy in their eyes and I succeed on it when the unicorns had taken a like for me._ ”

“ _You did what_?” gasp Ella then, eyes widening.

And the corner of Y/N’s moved up as she gave a firm nod. “ _An inexperienced mare was in the need of some help and since the Centaurs weren’t allowed to get near them nor her own herd could help, I volunteered to give a hand on helping her give birth soo… yeah, a lot of things happened._ ”

Ella, unexpectedly, grasp on both of Y/N’s cheek and gave it a squeeze before leaning in, just close enough to have their nose and forehead touching. While she stare deeply in those pair of glowing (e/c) eyes, a thought on her mind screamed ‘ _Girlfriend material, she’s a girlfriend material!_ ’ before Ella proposed “ _Y/N, I need you to marry me this instance_.”

And the response she got was the most joyful laughter she ever heard.

And within her, her wolf howl. Both were still young but her wolf was always calling out to Y/N like how Ella would call out to her mother. It confuses her greatly, how her wolf is acting up every time and Ella would sometimes wonder if this is how Mia’s wolf acted too.

‘ _I’m going to protect this girl with my life_.’

* * *

 

As Nathan creep in the hall, expertly avoiding the routes of every Prefects, he managed to get to the infirmary without trouble. And when he entered and closed the door, his mission wasn’t entirely complete as he thought when he turns and faces two women as they eye him in wonder.

‘ _Oh Merde._ ’ Nathan gulped, “Umm… Hi?” he waved his hand awkwardly.

“Mister Colt,” called Minerva, on her stern-Deputy mode, “may I ask what you’re doing out of your dorm at this hour?”

“Well seeing that I’m infirmary, ma’am,” Nathan started, obviously having a sarcasm in his voice, “you could guess that I’m going probably about to do a crime such as visiting my friend who _I think_ isn’t really in here seeing the two of you are standing just beside an empty bed where she’s suppose to be.”

Poppy heave a sigh and crossed her arms, “What is it with these students, Minerva? Always breaking rules and with their stubborn arses!”

“Collect yourself, Poppy.” Minerva advice, hoping to take her it as hers too seeing that she’s in the edge of panicking too.

But the medic was already rambling, “First it was _those_ three, getting themselves in trouble in their first year and now them too! I am so close of retiring if this keeps up!” and in frustration, Poppy walk out on the scene and into her office to have some moment of peace. Her stress levels are getting high.

Watching her dear friend walk away then, Minerva marches towards her pup who seems startled to see her suddenly close. “Mister Colt, I reckon you can see yourself out? I have to search for Miss L/N.”

“That wouldn’t be really necessary,” breath the boy, catching Minerva’s full attention as he glance down to his bracelet and waited until words were suddenly drawn, “I can just ask where she is.”

“What is that?” Minerva interrogated with curiosity and she held the boy’s arm to inspect the object.

“A communication device Y/N made.”  The boy inserted as he let his Professor get a good look on the bracelet and shrugging, he inputs “She gave it to me while she has her own, we use it to send limited lettering to each other.”

And as soon his message had disappear, another set replace it with an answer a ‘ _Castle_ ’ and Minerva was now fully as curious as a cat. But before she could further question it, Nathan pulled his hand back to read his message, the word was then erased and for it only to be replaced with the short message of ‘ _1 st floor_’.

“She says that she’s still inside the castle and is now hanging around on the first floor. I reckon we’ll go and check it out?”

“No,” Minerva implied, “you, Mister Colt, is to return to your dorm and –”

Yet before she could even complete her sentence, the entire castle shook like there’s an earthquake and the sudden distress that was threatening to burst through her chest says that whatever it was, it could only means that Hearth doesn’t approve to it.

“What was that?” Poppy comes out of her office just when the land rest still once more yet she didn’t receive any response as Minerva darted out of the place in her cat form and the Colt boy following just behind, leaving her dumbfound while still in her infirmary.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IF THERE'S MISTAKES OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SUPPOSE TO FEEL
> 
>  
> 
> AND HAD ANYONE OF YOU EVER EXPERIENCE SLEEP PARALYSIS? 
> 
> DUDE IT WAS SO FREAKING CRAZY I DON'T KNOW WHAT "T H I N G" THAT WAS BUT THAT SHIT WATCHED ME FOR HOURS TO AN END


	41. Death's trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE NOTE BITCHES 
> 
> CAUSE I'M PUTTING FUTURE SPOILERS STARTING FROM NOW ON!!!

**Chapter 41**

She remembers the first time she ever witness death.

She just young as she can be in the age of 6 and a half when her grandmother holds her, swaying them both by the rocking chair. They were by the balcony back then. Olympia was merely hushing her cries and giving sweet comfort only because YN’s dear Mr. Mewl the Snake died. Y/N didn’t understand why that it had to happen but it was when her eyes had been open to more possibilities about life.

The second time of course, was when her grandparents died in a car crush (or was it really by that accident? It was a question now that lingering in the back of her mind these days) while on their vacation, just when she was seven. She didn’t cry, her mother’s begging words lingering in the back of her mind. It was then she truly saw the full form of Death.

Not the dead bodies on the coffins but the one hovering in the corner of her eyes. She only caught sight of it far away, hiding despite Y/N still being able to see them. Actually, at first, seeing that everybody around them were only wearing dark clothes that dimmed everything more, little Y/N thought it was just somebody else, maybe a friend of her grandparents that was too shy to join the mourning crowd but the more she stares, the more she realize that this foreign figure was no human.

Alfonso tends to speak of it at some time after Y/N asked why Mr. Mewl the Snake had to go to heaven. He would tell a tale the angel of death, tales of many that he says that speaks the truth. That they are to lead people into their afterlife, where they’ll join their loved ones in an open field and run forever.

But that was no angel, not the one with halo and white wings and smiles that will melt your heart as Y/N had envision them to be, but it was instead a figure of dark cloak and dark skin, no face, so skinny, and, a possibility that their feet were not touching the ground.

Y/N watched it with blank stares, unable to express her own self, as her weeping mother was being comforted both by Lilith and Daxellion, and her cousin Dane was merely looking down with misty eyes, too focused on her own grief to notice anyone else. The figure just simply stood over there before gliding towards the lifeless body of her grandparents, two golden lights following them.

Alfonso once said that despite human beings feared for such end, Death was kind. And when those two orbs had circled around her mother and uncle, and for them to rest on Y/N’s shoulder after as the bodies were to be buried 6 feet underneath, Y/N can feel both Olympia and Alfonso’s finale touch before Death summoned such gorgeously pair of dark wings and flew away, the two blinking lights following soon after.

Y/N didn’t mind the rain that comes afterwards nor did she join the others when they decided that it was time to go, that this will be when they have to _let_ _go_. And by this occurrence and minding the weird ones now, Y/N knew she wasn’t truly normal. _His_ voice mocking her in by back of her mind, Y/N believed it to be true. And deep in heart, Y/N wonders when she will see that angel again.

And as if the Gods, whoever bastards ups there that was making fun of her life, had heard this thought, it was only just a year after she seen it – _them_ again.

She met Nathan Colt the first Monday of October, the fall season had bloom a classical beauty in London, especially in this side of the town; he was just a transferred student and they were just in 3rd grade. He had everyone’s attention the moment he steps in the room.

Usually, Y/N would sit in the front, wanting to hear her teachers loud and clear (because whatever may happen, education was important prospect of life, Megan and her grandparents would constantly remind her of it) **_and_** that she had a quicker chance of getting out before she could get caught, but _that_ specific date had been the worse.

She was being bombarded with spit ball by her bully, Wade and his crew of detention boys.

They like to pick on her the best.

Wade was the son of Mister Bree, one of her… _his_ friends that would visit their house whenever Megan wasn’t around and, with three others tagging along, they would watch their sports discussing things that amused them as they drink their beers and get drunk all day. And Wade’s dad was keen of having Y/N being friends with Wade.

Mr. Bree was almost, as kind as he can be. He didn’t approve to _the man’s_ treatment of her and would always try to keep an eye of Y/N whenever he visits. He was great when sober, but drunkenness changes the state of a person’s mind. He gives less care when having fun with his peer.

And, what’s worse is that Wade lies.

He says that they are friends but at school, he would sometimes tug her by the hair and call her names that he heard from _him_. The classic back then were “Freaky girl.”, “Hey chubby face!”, “Lil’o stout freak.” so far and he’d push her to the locker sometimes on a specific time of the day –making her late to class and missed it if the janitor wouldn’t find her until school hour was over. And since she fit inside of the locker… you could already guess what had been her life since Wade came along despite her “ _dad_ ” was finally out of the picture.

Nathan was just sitting right next to her and Y/N wonders why he had to pick the empty seat despite there was still 3 others left somewhere else. The thing that interests her was the fact that after several classes that they shared together, Y/N noticed something amiss about this boy.

Nathan Colt was a fraud.

He was 1 year older than her, having him state that while having a conversation to whomever come close enough to ask. He would say anything that others wanted to hear, to make the girls blush with an empty compliment and boys feel good about themselves when he makes himself smaller and he’d just give a blank smile; empty grin to everyone he come face to face.

It was soon their last class for the morning, the very class that Y/N had dread for since the start of her the term for Wade Bree and his gang of detention boys was all packed up in the very same room as her.

While the teacher was yet to arrive, Wade Bree quickly surrounds the new face, trying to make sure that his crown as the school’s big, bad boy wasn’t going to be challenged and was quite satisfied to see the blond boy squirming in his sit –which was obviously an act, but maybe it was just in Y/N’s eyes since Wade proudly huffed and got in his seat when their teacher dictates all of the children to be seated.

They aren’t even half-way through their class when something wet was continuously hitting the back of Y/N head. Y/N already knew by the snickering behind her that it was no accident and with deep breath, she tries to focus on the lesson instead.

Nathan, of course, see how bothered she become and saw how tight she was holding her own pencil before glancing to the back of the room to see the howling group of boys laughing at her misery. He tried not to intervene but as the girl beside him was beginning to get misty eyes from this abused, which the teacher was ignoring, the next spit ball that was fired, Nathan puts up his notebook and used it as a shield to protect her.

The snickering stops, of course, as the boy’s ice-blue eyes glared at them with blizzard in his eyes, yet Wade was ignorant and didn’t even take a hint of what the warning means and while his gang was hesitated, he keeps spitting out the wet, sticky paper from his mouth to try and hit Y/N again.

However Nathan wasn’t taking it, keeping the notebook behind the girl’s head and tries to send a glance to the mindless babbling woman in the front. And when Wade realizes that he wasn’t backing down, he decided that he’d mess with Nathan to try and put the blond boy in his place.

Up till the fifth, Nathan snaps, finally having enough.

Stationing himself up in the feet unexpectedly, Nathan had successfully hit Wade directly in the face with his notebook through great speed that didn’t give any chances of escape. With his victory though, comes the teacher’s rage.

She scolds him for interrupting her class but Nathan, with his eyes still blazing with snow-cold, reported that he and Y/N were being bothered by Wade and his evidence were the spit ball on Y/N’s hair, the ones sticking on his notebook and pieces that he’s currently combing off of his hair, and the strongest proof were the straws that the detention boys tried to hide.

But the injustice had brought nothing as the woman only sneered at Wade and his friends and gave the group detention for later that afternoon and dictates Y/N and Nathan to go and sit in the back, thinking that this was enough to solve the problem.

They did as they told as they make their way to the back, Nathan was muttering under his breath, speaking in straight French with his eyebrows knitted in a frown, knuckles white as his fist clenched tight and both were shaking. A sign of aggressive nature, Y/N noted.

And Y/N, grateful at least for his actions despite the signs that he’s regretting doing it, scribbled him a note that says her gratitude in the language they both were fluent at.

“ _Merci, même si vous n'avez pas à le faire. Je suis déjà habitué, ne vous embêtez pas._ ” _Thank you,_ _though you didn't have to. I’m already used to it, don't bother._

And, pretending not to notice, she felt him look her way, squinted eyes trying to read her the whole class.

In the cafeteria, Y/N was surprised that Nathan joins her in the empty table she usually eats on alone, always alone because somehow nobody wanted to be friends with her as Wade’s main fun gal-toy because being included with her makes everyone, whoever they are, _included_ with  him.

So yes, it was a great surprise that Nathan Colt sat down across her the whole hour, neither of them spoke. Before he came her way though, the blond boy was being bothered by girls who taken a like for his young and handsomely looks and some boys were trying to make him join their cliques but had decided to, instead, eat quietly with her.

Y/N watched him a few times; it was actually pretty surreal the whole time they sat there. ‘ _Empty, empty eyes, empty smile, empty… you’re empty too._ ’

They shared several more class the afternoon.

And what made Y/N think that it had been fate that brought them to meet, was when they were about to go home. It felt such coincidence, to have him a few feet ahead of her, seemingly taking the same route as her.

He hadn’t taken a notice of her until that evening again; when Y/N had shockingly found out that Nathan Colt and his parents were the new neighbor she heard Megan was talking about that morning. And in hope to get along with this new people in town, Megan had successfully invited the whole family to a joined dinner.

And Nathan’s eyes widen to see her by the table.

Y/N conclusion had been right; he was nothing but an unfilled shell. The eyes were to be window of one’s soul and his was seemingly cold as hers. And when the parents watched dumbfound of the truth, both continues to reflect the same old smiles and laughter. He was, in Y/N’s thought, as drain as her.

And when the Colt family was saying goodbye to the L/N, Nathan had pulled her to an embrace, only so that it wasn’t suspicious as he whispered “ _You really are empty_.” in her ears and he left without even looking back.

That night, somehow his words clung to her until she was bedded, until she pretended until it was safe and when the halls quiet down, the house asleep, she wept. Because it was true, she was nothing but the other side of the mirror; the shallow side, the shadow of the light, the truth hiding behind the perfect lie.

Megan wouldn’t understand, Lilith doesn’t understand, Daxellion is dumbfounded, her Auntie Adele and Uncle Luis couldn’t figure it out, everyone doesn’t know. “ _This is our little secret baby girl, just you and me, between his baby girl and her daddy._ ”

She never said anything.

Not when the police asked her what was happening in the basement, when Megan asked what other things _he_ did to her, not when the other doctor asked how she was still alive with so many wounded scars on her back, and how deep they were, measuring the blood she must have lost because of them…

“ _This is a miracle…_ ”

And they keep asking how, what, why… but her lips were sealed. She never said anything.

Not when things are still fresh and his voice still there.

She never said anything… but singing helps. Nobody seems to hear her at night so she knew it was safe.

So, she sings.

_“Your voice, echoing, just like memoranda,_

_Always ready to remind me of those agenda_

_That you did to me, what I let you do to me_

_I wasn’t sure before,_

_I’m not sure that I’ll ever be sure_

_What I should do for you to leave me_

_Can you just left me be?_

_Please just set me free”_

And her voice quaked, taking a moment to let out some hiccup as she lean in the headboard, hugging her knees as she stared the dusk of her room, keeping an eye on the darkness in cause that he’ll emerge to take her down the basement to beat her.

_“Mummy, Daddy, are you guys okay?_

_I heard you fighting yesterday_

_More on the passing days_

_Until those had ended by the sirens call_

_My life turning upside down, falling down, down they all fall_

_I heard him call me names_

_And you called him names_

_Mummy I love you_

_Daddy I love you_

_But I don’t feel loved like you promise_

_Everything feels wrong; everything is amiss, amiss_

_Can’t believe those days, I miss_

_Mummy, is Daddy okay?_

_I don’t remember yesterday_

_Nothing different happened these passing days_

_Until I heard the honk calls_

_And outside, a woman blonde_

_You greet her with a smile, something so grand_

_I saw her kiss you_

_Betrayed, jealous, I glared at the two of you_

_But I love you_

_And you love her_

_More, more… I know you love her more_

_And my life turning upside down, falling down, down they all fall_

_So I know, I know, this is how it started_

_Everything had been planted in the soil_

_And it will grow just as he planned_

_I know this will be forgotten by others,_

_But not me; I can’t forget how it all started"_

But before she could sing some more, someone knocked by the window. Still, alert, Y/N clenched at the sheet as she stared, wide-eyes, at the silhouette, watching, scared with dread. They snap the window’s lock and entered with expertise, silent, and Y/N’s mind quickly imagine the worse, waited for the worse, but that was no man, it wasn’t _him_ … but a boy, blond curtained hair, and ice-cold eyes glaring down at her with blank expression.

His mouth open, but Y/N didn’t hear a word with the ringing deaf on her ears, because of the adrenaline perhaps, the fear present, beating in her heart. But she was used to the quiet that she gains the skill to read lips as much as she could.

And he said, “ _I heard you_.”

That was the night that Y/N finally knew, that someone, stranger and strange as her, could heard her voice finally.

This continued with pretence for until December, them going to school and pretending to be the character they’ve created for themselves, and when finally, with the Saturday sun had risen, having the house to for herself for a couple of hours –both of her mothers’ working hard so that they could find a spare time to bond with Y/N before her uncle arrived to take her back to France; Nathan had suggested to go to the attic.

Y/N, if it were to be someone else, would have quickly said _no_ but the look on his face says so many things that as the second that goes by made her more curious of what he was planning all about.

It had been so long since she steps in these stairs and in each one she takes makes her want to go back, memories telling her that it was a bad idea but she still tailed him. The attic was empty as it always been, dust and spider webs everywhere.

Nathan Colt sneezes and as Y/N heard as she entered, she quickly blessed him for it. He continued to sneeze several times more and Y/N opens the window to let him breathe a fresher air, thankfully, both was wearing thick clothes so the cold of winter wasn’t too much.

She suggests leaving the unclean room if the mess really bothered him and probably go back to the lounge where it’ll be warm and tidy but he was persistent to be up there to have a moment of privacy.

“ _Why are we really here, Nathan?_ ” she ponders then as the boy begins to stare at the window with a blank stare.

And his eyes meet hers.

There had only been pretence between them _just_ when some other people are around and Y/N was just the girl she truly is when with him. It was that assurance that comes along with Nathan Colt, seemingly that he understood her need to keep other people out of her business. And that he mirror the sadness, the agony of her heart and the lifeless eyes she have.

He was her reflection, that light that mocked her and Y/N, just a shadow of the bright little girl everyone sees, he was the expression of the lies she made everyone believed. Nathan Colt was the echo she didn’t want to hear but he keeps coming back… and Y/N, not wanting to be lonely, keeps searching for him anyways.

“ _I was left in the orphanage before I was 1 years old_.” The boy started, the subject sudden, yet Y/N didn’t even question this unexpected conversation. “ _The adults used to say that my own father just opted for a different destiny, not sure that he can provide for me alone that the one that sire me while inborn, had died before I could even open my eyes._

“ _They wanted me to understand that whoever that man was, all he wanted was to do well and that he didn’t abandon a child just because he wanted to. They keep saying that as soon as I learn to speak for my own and all I ever wanted to say was that I don’t care about him; that he was nothing to me but fragment of words spoken by strangers I don’t even know… but that would be pretty ungrateful of me, am I right?_ ”

And he intoned a practiced laughter as Y/N stood behind him, watching him hug his knees close to his chest as he blankly stare at the depth darkness of the attic, no light unable to get in the room despite the open windows. A sigh left his lips, exhaustion framed in his cold eyes as he stares back to her over his shoulder.

“ _And I never really get a chance to do otherwise._ ” The boy shook his head, disappointed, as he stated this and continued to report “ _I was soon adopted, expected to accept a woman who couldn’t bear a child for her own husband –yet had **named me** as her own –as my **mother** and a man who indulge me every time he get home from work, says that he loves me, to be my own parents. _

_“For me to forget the hunting nights where I would curl alone in some bed that whispers that no one can ever loved me, for me to put aside the days which I would try to kill myself but Death **cursed** me, reminding me that I was to forever roam in this earth if I don’t find the answer soon._ ”

As the boy expose himself, Y/N stood still there as he stood up, marches towards her and kept her hostage as Nathan held her by the shoulder. His voice booms with melancholy and eyes releasing the tears held captive for so long.

“ _And have you found it?_ ” the question just blurt out from Y/N’s lips. The words did not belong to her but the voice did.

And, affected, Y/N watched as the boy’s eyes changes and waited for the answer as the motion of his lips opening, only for it to shut close as he glance behind her. Despite the dark attic, Y/N can still see the shadow of the man she never thought of seeing again.

And she was right when she turns around, the fading scent of alcohol poisoned her and the sinister smile that was thrown her way awakens the little girl that had been jailed inside her. “ _Hello, baby girl,_ ” Her eyes widen to see the man once more and fear quickly invade her veins and she quiver under his presence and as he grab her by the throat and lift her up from the floor, he asked “ _wanna give your daddy a hug?_ ”

* * *

 

_‘No, no, no, no!_ ’ Y/N’s body quickly takes action, instinct, magic exploding by her distress kicking in as her feet rushed towards her friend and with her voice cover in agony, she screamed “ELLA NO!”

Fire, fire was everywhere. Not burning, protecting, building walls in raging orange.

She made her way towards Ella, and in such slow, mocking motion, Y/N witness as the other girl leaned back, her balance shifting, making her fall. It was just as the Basilisk succeed to be an escapee (completely fearful at the raw magic summoned), returning to the secret passage to get back on the plumping.

Y/N held her friend, crying, shaking Ella stiffed body with pleas. “Please, please, El wake up, wake up.” And despite her blurred sight, she inspects the older girl’s state as she blinked her tears away.

Goggles, Ella have her goggles on. Relief, Y/N smiled, but frowns, looking closer, a crack. Ella’s goggle’s was broken after the last match between the Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor Quidditch, which means there’s a hole, and Ella was looking through that hole.

_No_.

“No, no, no!” Y/N screamed as Ella’s body turns cold, soon resting in a stone-state.

Y/N quickly feels panic invade her heart. Why, you may ask? As the fire continues to rage around them, the floor shaking, castle awake; something stride through her wall with ease, overshadowing them, hovering so close and cold. “You…” Y/N cried, “Non, s'il vous plait,” _No please._ She tries to hold on, trying to defy fate as she could, “You… tu ne peux pas me faire ça.” _You can’t do this to me._

Death watched with dull eyes, expecting, knowing, yet could not remember why. They were here for one thing, not for this pathetic mortal display, and that is to take the soul and escort them out of the living realm, to be place into verdict under the Lady of Judgment’s court.

They can sense a familiarity but even that they cannot understand; their mind had long forgotten any other prospect of life for they are Death, and death is what they only know. And no one, _not him_ or the petty Light, can defy Death.

“No…”

But why does such a _pathetic_ whimper can do more damage to their law than intended?

As they stared, both bemused and impatient, they watches as tears fall into the child’s eyes, such weak act of morality should have disgust them. Humans, they are too emotionally for it to be constructive, too attached to their _feelings_.

They hold no power of such thing, nor do they desire such ability at all.

They are Death, the dull part of life where everyone begged not to leave the realm of their dirty work. They find no need for such add-on, it is useless, a _weakness_. But the Lady of Judgment, who Death can consider as their capital, has find hilarity in such case.

But not them, never Death, yet here they stand.

They watched, impatient yet waiting.

Waiting… waiting for what exactly? For what, for whom, for whenever that may happen, they wait.

And as the child whispers, begged one last time “ _Please_ don’t.” it didn’t entirely fall in deaf ear, but it made Death so confuse, why were they confuse, what made them so confuse… how are they _feeling_ confuse?

Answers, something emerge out of the girl, a glow, blinding light, Death is no human themselves but this surge of power that tickle their existent made sure that they are aware of who they are facing.

Hiding inside a child? A stray Goddess, which basically awed kingdoms of heavens when bravery challenged, defeat, and shove the crown back to a paranoid King, _hiding_ , using a child’s immortal body as a shell?

It was ridiculous.

Unheard of, had this Goddess truly unraveling impossibilities in the world? Immortals as themselves cannot camouflage as mortals after all, their mere existents put mortals’ instinct to a high level, making them easily spotted, in open, marked as different.

That’s why the three worlds were created; The Heavens, the Land, and its Underworld, three was ruled by one, _The King_. He is above all. Though never hovering close to Death themselves, for while the rules the living, Death controls the dead.

Yet to see this young God endangering herself, probable letting a mortal child get attached, crossing every known limit… Is this why the King feel so _threatened?_

“Mother…” the Goddess, commonly known as the warm, loving Goddess ‘Hearth’, called as she held the nonmoving body close to her small body. Death can see her target’s soul dulling before but as if her life source was the presence of the Goddess herself, it begins to glow back, returning into life. Like a candle being blown dead, only to lit once again.

Death didn’t reply, having to forget what the word, _such title_ meant.

The strayed Goddess added to argue “It is not yet her time. Her judgment will be long before due, her time still runs.” Her reason was valid but Death can see how desperate the Goddess is. In the moment, there is fear, a fear that this will poison something the Hearth values. It was an easy guess.

The castle shook once more.

“The girl had yet seen you. She will not face you today, Mother. Be gone.”

The young God dared to tell her what to do? Whilst without the content and presence of the Lady of Judgment to _judge_ the order? Death cannot feel but this, this could be the definition of comical. It humors them.

“ _I will not leave empty-handed.”_ The voice that answered was monotonous, a sound long forgotten, too foreign to understand. The language was too old; the era of its origin hadn’t been documented, except one mortal had and hide it to the world.

“Death will not satisfy, huh…?” the Goddess quoted and sighed, though was determined and fierce. “ _What is it you intend for now_?”

“ _A trade.”_ was Death’s short answer, never telling, but the Goddess was not naïve.

This cunning version of her… of her creator, there was cost in exchange for a life. But, she couldn’t let Death take away the girl dulling away in her arms; she couldn’t risk adding the poisons that haunt her shell’s state of mind.

So she answers, “ _Deal_.”

Oh delightful, just the right answer that Death needed to hear. They will not let this stray Goddess defy her. So there will still be death on the unfortunate girl and Death will wait until her soul follows.

In the end, if Death was never there, the dark presence was gone, _satisfied_ with the settlement.

The Hearth thought she could finally breathe, but the dread inside her become too much as the castle shook frequently, stronger, close to be destroyed. The fire rest when it was safe, gone with trails of fresh burnt marks to remind her of the power that Y/N had waken.

She felt proud but the Hearth was worried.

Surely by now, everyone in the castle was stirred awake because of the ruckus. ‘ _Dear child, heed me…_ ’ yet her call was unanswered. And before the Goddess could continue to call for Y/N to wake, she was attacked from behind.

A yell of “ _Stupefy_!” from one of her Guardian and in her mind, it was pardoned to know that it was only Minerva.

She was too weak, and invested to the silent in her mind, to reawaken her own self so the Hearth merely tried to return back to her shell. But something had stopped her, _blocked her_ , making her unable to rest.

Minerva gapes and Nathan gasp, to see an angel glow above Y/N’s body and for them to leave without a word, in a rush. Something clicks inside the blond boy whilst Minerva hurried to the two unconscious Hufflepuff.

The whisper in his head got louder, ringing, ‘ _Do you believe me now, boy?_ ’

* * *

 

The course of 2 weeks, Minerva and Severus Snape had guarded the infirmary with strong sense to protect. Somehow, they had agreed to tolerance each other in the sake of the little girl when they see each other on the room.

Severus Snape was sneering as he always seems but deep inside, he was worried. His goddaughter had yet given a response since she was back in this godforsaken place. And somehow, Severus was starting to hate the infirmary because it had been the most places that the girl had occupied.

He hates it, especially that those eyes stayed closed.

And Severus never knew he could want something as much, that it was slowly turning into a need, a need to see those (e/c) eyes opened, beaming.

He reported to Daxellion, having to write back and forth to Daxellion to explain the situation and the temporary befall of Y/N, his… goddaughter to mention, the werewolf had been so close to Apparating himself to check on her. It was taking a lot of energy –and a howler –to keep the man at bay with a promised that he, Severus, was using all of his will and strength to keep the girl safe whilst in shadow.

Severus admits that he expected the werewolf to argue but the next letter than came says that Daxellion agreed, understood his point, that he will depend on Severus to keep Y/N safe. Not that it was unappreciated but the Potion Master did get suspicious on how soon Dax had agreed, only to soon receive a letter from Olympia Reid herself that dictates that she had put her foot down when her son had almost, decidedly act out recklessly.

It seems the woman had talked with Y/N and that they discussed that Y/N wanted privacy, for her heir statues not be worldwide known as Alfonso first planned it to be.

He was merely reading Y/N’s little gift, the translated copy of the Reid’s potion secrecy. This was his excuse to pass the time, that and he felt the need to find some proper, effective vitamins potions to brew. There’s so many that he could have done but somehow, it felt like he needed something more.

She was getting a lot thinner, her uniform almost loose but it wasn’t really noticeable until you see her off it. She had been skipping meals most of the time because one, she would be asleep in the infirmary, and two, she’s nowhere to be seen most of the times.

The girl was truly frustrating sometimes. Severus grunted more.

Poppy Pomfrey though, was another story. _She’s_ frustrated, irritated with the two Head lack of concern for _themselves_. “Oh enough of this!” she bellows finally as she stood by the door, and to see the two hadn’t yet moved from their previous position since an _hour_ ago, she was triggered, “You two **_out_ ** you go, _right now_.”

“I’m _not_ leaving her, Poppy.” gritted Minerva; eyes obviously had been open since last night and are still refusing to take a moment of peace. Despite Severus kind offer to take the shift, she was relentless and couldn’t blink an eye with many thoughts on her mind.

She had been awake for how long now? Two, maybe it’s already been three days but she’s not so sure. Minerva wasn’t even counting the days that passed, the only thing she could focus on was the girl laid in this bed in front of her, looking as if she was never to wake up again.

‘ _I’ve failed, I have failed her greatly._ ’

This thought had repeated in her mind like a broken record and she felt like crying again.

Severus stayed quiet, observing with his eyebrow knitted. He, too, refuses to go, but will not be forceful about his stay. He have Drums to be a lookout and to report to him every time he was absent on the hospital. He cannot be here all at time, much to his dismay.

“ _Minerva_!” scolds the mediwitch, oblivious of the pain that the Deputy was suffering from. “Enough, Miss L/N will be fine, and the school _needs_ you to keep it going. The whole school’s stuff is worried about you, not to mention the classes you’ve been absent on and the students you must put on your priority. _Please_ Minerva, just one day, take a break.”

“I can’t, I won’t.” Minerva insisted once more, refusing any thought of Y/N out of radar again. She had been a fool, thinking that the girl can protect herself just because the Hearth was within her. The Hearth had called upon Guardians after chosen Guardians because she fears for any incidents and Minerva had been blind by _her_ power to think that Y/N L/N would be out to school unharmed, and had let the rest of the world distract her from her one true mission.

“Listen to me, Minerva,” Poppy sighed, having enough of this act, “you cannot let yourself be in misery. You care for Miss L/N, I understood for I too care for her, not just because it is my duty, Minerva. And here, right here, I will promise you that I am doing all I can to make sure she’ll wake up in full health.”

Minerva risked it and look away from the nonmoving Y/N to look her dear friend in the eye, seeing the desperation and unmistaken care on the medic’s eyes. She thought then, that she mustn’t let others be that affected and that Poppy was telling the truth. With a defeated sigh and darkening sight, Minerva gave up. “O-okay…”

“Thank you.” nodded Poppy, “And you too,” she pointed at the Potion Master, “I need you in tack if you’re helping brewing those mandrakes!”

“Fine, fine,” trailed Severus, “but I will be back.”

“Oh no you don’t.” countered Poppy, sternly pointing at the Slytherin, “I know you two hadn’t taken a blink of sleep. You better not show yourself until tomorrow.”

And she didn’t wait for anymore argument to be said; leaving Severus defeated outside the infirmary, and merely escorted the escorted the Deputy back to her private chamber to make sure that the woman wasn’t deceiving her about taking _actually_ sleeps.

“Poppy,” She heard the woman called for her as Poppy had made a beeline towards the only exit after taking care of her friend, and looking back to the woman on the bed, she heard Minerva say “take care of her.” before falling in slumber, waiting no more for any reply.

Upon returning back to the infirmary, Poppy, as she stood by the doorway, had heard murmurous voice. She thought it was Severus and quickly marches towards the bed station, ready to give a lecture but the voices speaking were different. Not Severus’ usual deep, grunting, raspy voice. The curtains was drawn, hiding whoever it was that’s having a hushed discussion on the other side.

“She is in deep sleep.” A rough, husked voice pointed out. “Dear girl had been so scared… she feel in vain.” It was obviously feminine.

“W-what can we do…?” a voice, masculine and still young, inquired painfully.

“We wait… must her heart finds the answers she seeks and may it learn to forgive. I cannot voice anything for she had kicked me out… I never knew she’d be strong enough to push me away.”

Poppy then, boasting her own self to be brave enough, had peek through the curtain to see who had decided to visit the Hufflepuff in early time of the day and had stilled upon the sight of…polished marbles. On the other side of the bed stood a Gryffindor, hair blond and tied in a bun.

Recognizing Mister Nathan Colt, Poppy heard him say “I’ve failed her… had I fail you too?” as he looked down.

The statue moved animatedly, hand in the depth of Miss L/N’s hair and they combed it, stating “Merlin, whilst she’s asleep, we cannot truly know. Time will only tell.”

A humorless chuckle left Mister Colt’s lips, “I don’t even… I don’t know how this will end. Arthur had yet truly shown himself out, probably out to scheme his heart out now that he’s truly out of the grasp of the King.”

“Let Arthur be, shall his heart play none others and led their path to righteousness.”

“Dear Hearth, do we really must keep ourselves apart?” started the boy, still with his head down. “I am still not akin to this idea of hiding in mortal bodies. And being detached from you had led your shell harmed; can you see that we are putting them in harm?”

“Our Father still hunger for vengeance, Merlin, had our victory bestow consequences upon this world whilst we are not prepared; I fear that he will never be content until he have it back, or worse _**destroyed**_. We hide not because of fear, but preparation for the future. She will lead people and your boy, he is loyal to her. Y/N’s heart will be the answer; it will call people to her, to us. We cannot afford to be outsmarted by our Father, Merlin, for now, this is the safest way we can grow.”

“If not, he will slaves us all, yes I understand.” And finally done with the suspense, the suppose Mister Colt had look up, only to have his eyes non-blue but in the albicant, so close to being white. “We shall meet again, sister dear, must the three of us reunite in the stage of victor once more.”

“That we will,” and the statue then extended the stone wings attached to their back, “must you do the honor?”

“You needn’t to bother with her, I will do the deed alone.” nodded the flesh skin boy and in a flash, the marble statue of an angel had vanish using the nearest window as an escape. And the boy had back away from Poppy’s line of view then, surprising the medic when he appeared again, only now to have his wand pointed at her head, “ _Obliviate._ ” he merely casted away.                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SURPRISE 
> 
>  
> 
> WHO SEEN THAT COMING??
> 
>  
> 
> NOT ME!!!
> 
>  
> 
> BTW The song/poem actually came to me late at night, basically I just woke up with those lyrics/rhymes on my mind and I go grab my dream journal and start writing it down lolz


	42. Izumi Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH DOUBLE UPDATE BOIIIII!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I NOW HAVE 4 HOURS OF SLEEP REMAINING  
> BUT I LIKE NAH-SON, I'M INSOMNIAC AS ALWAYS 
> 
> SO I UPDATE
> 
> AND NOW REGRETTING IT

**Chapter 42**

She hadn’t been able to know how long has it been. Y/N had never felt hunger nor did she found the need to sleep. But sometimes she does it willingly in the sake of stopping her endless crying. She dreams too, but memories would remind her of her reality so she’d wake up and cry again.

It becomes a no-no, sleeping she means, so she’ll just continue on with her cries instead.

Crying helps, sometimes the sky would turn close to twilight too once in a while so she’d stop and just look at the sky, hoping to find her answers in the constellation she named after a silly old cartoons, or the first thing that comes in mind. Somehow it reminds her of Nathan, she missed him and his cheeky jokes, or the vulgar comment he’d sudden come up with.

She still doesn’t know how long she’s been in la-la land though but that she didn’t bother with. She would still cry, crying helps after all. Ella, the name was the one she remembers, and she’d weep the name again. “ _Ella_.” Because, because… she just want to forget too.

Like how she tried to erase the other one.

The first one…

The last time…

Nathan says it was his fault, had set the attic on fire in the need to save her from _him_. He visited again, not in her dreams, but as a Christmas surprise. It was truly a surprise, even got her in surprise too.

He says Y/N had been bad, letting Megan marry off a “dyke” to replace him. Says that he’ll beat her again, but after he gets Nathan. With the promise was a handkerchief filled with chloroform, knocked her right out even though she tried to struggle out his grasp. He was choking her already so when he let go of her neck, Y/N had no choice but to gasp for air, meaning having to breathe through the handkerchief.

She was half-awake soon enough, heard rustling and haste, furniture being broken, the vases mostly. She heard Nathan, he was talking, _and he_ was talking back. Watched the boy got caught by his hair and _him_ trying to chloroform Y/N’s friend too.

Y/N doesn’t want her friend into this mess…

… She doesn’t like _him_.

He can’t do that to Nathan, he was a good friend (if she could call their relation that way at that time)… but _Nathan_ lost the battle too despite his struggle, having the need to breathe sooner or later.

 _Him_ grinning, sinister smile, looking her way with soften eyes, yet still with the sickening smile. “ _Just me and you baby girl, let’s go and have fun on the basement again yeah?_ ”

No… Y/N doesn’t want to go back to the basement again… doesn’t want to leave Nathan there in the attic either. _No_ …

 ** _No_**.

Fire… everywhere, fire, screams. “No, no, _no!_ ” Flames dancing, burning, indulge him. Screams… _he_ was screaming again. Y/N hates it when he screams, he’s mad, she doesn’t like it when he’s mad. He’d her hurt again. “No, no, _no!_ ” she doesn’t like it when he punches her stomach, when he’d throw empty tin can of beer at her, asking for another after.

She doesn’t like _him_.

So she just watched him get **_burn_**.

Sirens got closer though, ruining it. Water defeats fire, fire was out soon enough, the roof was burned, but nothing else from down stairs. “ _A miracle…_ ” Police says electricity malfunctions, Nathan say he did it, Y/N said nothing.

Megan and Lilith hugged her, old neighbor said she called the police when she heard screaming and the burst of fire and knew that something was wrong. Police identify _him_ as Graham Finn, Y/N just renamed him just _him_.

Nathan stayed, old neighbor soon died after a year and her daughter took over her house with her, Lilith and Megan still married, Sophie and Miguel, the Colt family still being the other neighbor, and Y/N was a murderer.

Didn’t left the house until school… school left her alone with Wade gone, expelled after Lilith marched in to the Principal office, demanded for justice when Y/N got home with a black-eye and Nathan hurt.

Life had been great after that.

Not anymore…

Life isn’t fair, Death isn’t fair, and nothing is ever fair.

Y/N cried again. “I wanna go home.”

* * *

 

After she cries, Y/N finally decided that she’s lonely and had hoped an adventure would somehow cease her misery. She enters the wood, just walking with no destination in her mind. She’s not sure if any breathing creature is living around here. For a while, she was really into it. It was better than pacing back and forth, the new scenery succeeded to lift her spirit somehow.

And then, she heard music.

Curious, she followed it.

Then, she found a beach. And in the shore were Mer-people, beautiful _mermaids_ to be exact. 6 of them actually, and they were all crowed near a 10 foot high boulder. Y/N wasn’t even surprise but did, like an idiot; stand in the frame of trees watching and whilst hidden, Y/N listens to them as the mermaid sing along with the music.

“Oh, oh, play another one for us Log!” one mermaid, her scale fully colored in blue and hair as yellow as a sunflower’s petal, requested. Language ringing in Y/N’s ears, quickly translating into words that Y/N understood despite the difference of the foreign words to English.

“For my ladies, always!” chirped the guy up in the boulder, Y/N couldn’t totally see him, only the fact that he had light purple hair and a pair of big, spiral horns in his head. He was holding a pan pipes, his elbow furred with calm violet, and his upper body was bare too and Y/N can recognize the brett-beard on his chin.

He was good with his pan pipes, the wind singing along (it was what brought her at this part of the woods actually, she was curious of who was playing the instrument with passion) and the mermaids all giggle happily. He was a charmer, in what Y/N can tell.

One mermaid though, with her tail with beautiful shade of red and green (especially in the part of her fins); saw her by the tree she was trying to hide on. “Human girl!” she alerted everyone with widen eyes, most comes to her part of the shore to search for her, but few stayed still to where they were in the water, unsure.

It was when Y/N step out of the woods, presenting herself as harmless as possible. Gasp and murmur quickly spread as the Mer-people take her in. She didn’t plan to be caught but Y/N guessed that it wouldn’t hurt to have some company for a while.

“Oh la-la,” comes a cheery voice and sound of pan pipes follow, “a human girl, you say?”

Y/N was sure that he wasn’t speaking in English, nor anyone in the lake was, but she understood them fine nevertheless (still it was weird, ‘ _What language were they using?_ _I feel like I’ve come across it before._ ’). And she had to look up to get a glimpse of whoever was up there.

“H-hello,” she greeted back instantly but almost bit her tongue in the progress, the language was easy to make up and somehow, Y/N already knew the basic of it. Gasp some more and the girl who seen her busied inspecting inch of Y/N in great wonder.

He played with his pan pipes again, “Alas! Surprising, you human speak Morse? Oh wonderful!” he jog towards her, down the boulder which he was occupying.

“Morse?” blurted Y/N, aback. ‘ _So that’s why it was familiar!_ ’ after all, whilst she was wondering what was written in her right leg, Y/N come across several languages that she had taken interest in. She never knew she still remember several of it, nor did she expect that she’d actually vocal the words in a conversation.

Y/N blinks then, realizing who she’s facing. A Faun!

“Hmm, never seen a human like you here before.” hummed the half-man, half-goat creature, tucking his pan pipes away as he takes her in.

“Are you lost?” one of the mermaid shouted in question.

“I…” Y/N paused and looks around; she _is_ lost since she can’t remember where she comes out so she nodded, “Y-yes, I’ve never been here before.”

“Oh poor child!” moaned the other, the mermaid with the green and red scales.

And another mermaid questioned “Quickly, which village are you from then?”

“I…” Oh dear, that was a question she doesn’t knew how to answer. Village, she doesn’t know that there are villages that exist in this place. Oh after she comes back, she’s going to make Alfonso or anyone in the castle to give her a tour around the place or maybe even mention how huge this whole land truly is.

But before Y/N could even blurt another word, another mermaid examines “She must be from the Izumi Village, Log! It _is_ the closest.”

“Ah, you must be correct, Dulse.” chirped the Faun (whose name is apparently Log) with a snap of his fingers. He faced Y/N with a friendly smile, he look like someone you’d take a liking for since he was vibrant and the color around him was giving away phenomenon of exuberance, yellowish. He reaches out for her hand, which is really tiny compared to his. “Come, dear human, I’ll take you back to the village.”

“Oh…I –o-okay.” was all Y/N could come up with.

Well this is accelerating quickly and Y/N was powerless to do something about it.

“Bye human girl!” bided the Mermaids by the shore, waving their hands abruptly in the air. And Y/N just returns it with, less energetic, but make it up with a smile. “And don’t hesitate to come and visit again!”

When finally, they enter the woods, Log started the conversation with “So, do tell human girl, what is your name?”

“Y-Y/N…”

“Ah, such unique name of yours, dear.” complimented the Faun, sounding genuine that Y/N just blushed and take it. “But do say were you trying to run away from your home?”

Y/N frowned, ‘ _Where did he get that idea?_ ’ and she tried to think of a way to explain it. “Umm, no, I wasn’t.” and it’s more of like she don’t know _how_ to return back home.

Apparently, they had to climb up, just a 7 foot high climb and the Faun was kind enough to help her up by lifting Y/N by her underarm so she could reach it. Log didn’t seem to have a problem climbing though. Alas, now they’re following a trail.

“But why do you look so sad?” asked the Faun then. “Your eyes, red and puffy, you’ve been crying a lot as I can tell. Is your family hurting you there?”

“No! N-no, it’s nothing like that!” blurted Y/N then in disagreement. “I just…” and she dimmed by the mere thought of it and unconsciously tighten her hold on the Faun’s large hand. Y/N, lost on her thought, almost trip then but she was taken care of by the kind Faun.

“Whoa there, be careful. This part is a bit rocky.” He chuckled then before deciding to just carry her by his shoulder. The girl weighted less than a barrel of wine so there was no trouble. The girl did yelp but seemingly appreciate the gesture.

Y/N had been walking around; her legs were a bit tired. And oh wow… ‘ _I feel like a giant, is this what everybody is seeing up here?! No fair!_ ’

“So, you still hadn’t told me what seem to bother you.” Log inserted then, willing to lend a listening ear.

“I got this friend,” Y/N started, finding no flaws in taking the offer, “she was very nice to me and I really like her, loved her close to being my own sister. I meet her in the start of my new life and I really hoped she’d stay with me until then.”

“Did you two have a fight?” the Faun guessed, “If so, one must know how to forgive and forget if you truly treasure what you’ve shared with this friend. See, I grow up with four Satyrs in one household, they’re like my own brothers now and they’ve treated me as one. Our father sheltered me like the rest of them so it was really hard, living with them. We’d fight, argue, but in moments of needs, I found everyone standing in each other’s side, helping each other. You need to see through bad times and appreciates the good times.”

“That’s really great,” and his story remind Y/N of Nathan, which puts a smile on her face. “But no… I hope it would’ve been that simple. It would have been easier if it _was_ just a silly fight.” Y/N sighed, now poking Log’s horns with curiosity. Shockingly, the Faun’s purple hair was really soft. “Something happened, something _bad_ and I think I’ve lost her because of it. I didn’t stay long enough to know, afraid that the truth would just hurt me more than the thought of it would do.”

“But staying in the dark would only corrupt us, human girl.” inserted the Faun as he start hopping since the path was clear now, “We need to face the truth, may it be good or bad for us. In the meantime, it will be hard facing it but you need to put on your brave face and not be seduced by lies’ sweetest word that will further hurt us. It won’t be easy at first but would you rather lie to yourself than be content to what the truth desperately want us to know?”

“I... I guess you’re right.”

“Good, now look over there! We are close to the village!”

To what Y/N quickly gathered is that the village was called Izumi Village and it was occupied by nearly 3 thousand people. The village was radiate, it smells like damp wood around here and in the central was a fountain with clear, dazzling water. Tree tower some of the huts, there were even tree house constructed! It seem everyone have a modest lifestyle here.

Most of the building seems traditional, some are made out of mud and stones with thatched roofs but some others were just woods, houses and buildings almost hidden by fruits tree. It was very lively, everyone having their own purpose in this village. And somewhere in there, Y/N can see a small market has been established to supply the daily needs to the people.

And Y/N beams at the sight of the impossible; the people living here were hybrids, most of breed she sees were Fauns, Satyrs, and is that…, ‘ _Oh my God!_ ’ It’s truly a Gorgon, likely called as snake-people to what Lilith use to say!

And up there, in their tree-house, Y/N caught a glimpse of Harpies, humanoid creatures with wings as their arm and legs of a bird. Though, humans themselves were just around the corners, living along with everyone with peace and serenity. They were standing at the beginning of the dirt pathways and Y/N was in awe.

Y/N wonders though, to what seem to the bed of the village, up to the north, an enormous (like really, really big, like a mountain big, ye get?) tree, that basically takes half of village spacing, shines and there were several ones flying around there.

“Now,” Log takes a grab of her again and puts her down, kneeling down to level her eyes (seemingly not getting that Y/N wasn’t “fit” in the crowd by how she dresses. ‘ _Ooh, wow his eyes are a beautiful pair of darker shade of lavender_.’). Some of the human she seen is tailored with animal skin whilst Y/N was just wearing her school robes and her scarf, “where do you live?”

“Umm… I guess this is where I should tell you that… I don’t really live here.” Y/N bit her lips as she confess this, embarrass as she rub the back of her neck.

“Oh.” Both of the Faun’s eyebrows rose. “Is this not your village?”

“Umm no…” Y/N gave a humorless chuckle, “It’s more of like… I _don’t_ belong here?” and by the bemused on Log’s face, she tried to explain “I’m –well… I _do_ live somewhere but just not _here_.”

“Oh! Well then, where is your home then, human girl?” She pointed up to the clouds, below it was the scoped mountain, just where she knew the castle was afloat, hidden, but by how the expression on the Faun’s face changed, he gets it, “T-the Reid’s C-castle?” Y/N shyly nodded. 

Log took a moment to stare, to inspect. Reid’s Castle was the home of the rulers, most never had seen the castle for it always been hidden in the sky. Now, to what he had known, _only_ the Emperors and Empress _lived_ there. His father shared those facts with him. They never needed housekeepers, never employed anyone, only most of the higher noble ranks had been able to be inside the castle outside the Reid’s family tree.

“B-but that is impossible!” he gasp. The girl couldn’t be a Reid seemingly that Log’s father, Bear, said that the family had a distinct way of standing out from the crowd. They all have silvery hair. And this girl here, had _black hair_ so, again, she cannot be a Reid. ‘ _But why does she say that she lived among the noble family?_ ’

The girl frowns, pursing her lips slightly as she look down, seemingly thinking. Along that time, she murmurs “I should have got someone to tutor me first about this place before deciding to rule it…” with gritted teeth, looking almost annoyed.

Log heard, ears perking up, “Wait you’re the new Em –hmmp!” and before he could broadcast it; Y/N muffled his words blocking his mouth with her hands.

“ _Merde._ Y-yes,” she confirms in a whisper, looking a wee panic “but shh; y-you can’t tell anyone!”

Blinking, the Faun nodded and seems shaken now. HE HAD BEEN TALKING TO THE NEWLY-CROWED EMPRESS THIS WHOLE TIME!?! It was a bizarre thing that he had done. Now, at the moment though, he doesn’t know what to do. Should he bow, how can he show respect? He was never educated on _how_ to respond when one would meet a royalty, he never even _dreamt_ of meeting a royalty! Oh dear Lady, what should he do?

Whilst he was in his trance, Y/N had been waving her small hand in front of his face, trying to gain his attention. “Log, hey Log?” nothing, he wasn’t snapping out of it, “LOG!”

That did the work.

The Faun yelped and blubbers “AHHmm; Yes? Wha –!” he cleared his throat, “Yes, anything I can do for you?”

“Well umm; it’s just that p-people,” Y/N started, cheeks red and figuring the eyes looking her way was a bad sign, alerted “people are starting to look our way.”

Clearing his throat then, Log stood up and decidedly escorted Y/N to the family. With her little leg trying their best to catch up, they arrived. It was just a small bar, 3 tables for 4 people each and a counter in the left side of the door, and on the right was a stage. The place was only occupied by both Satyrs and Fauns it seems.

Intimidated by the huge guys and traumatized with the smell of alcohol, Y/N hides behind Log with desperation as she was doused with shuddering fear and whilst he assured that it was alright, he led them to his brothers.

“Log!” his brother, Knuckles, drunkenly greeted and stood up with limping legs, hugged him after. “My brotha’, _little_ brotha’.” and as if there’s a joke that’s been shared, the Satyr with red furred (it resembled a horse) legs laughed. “You…” he pointed then, though not _at_ Log himself (this dude must be seeing double) “you play your pipes with Bucks,” he pointed at the red youngling on the stage, jamming on a poorly made wooden flute, “ _riiight_ now.”

“I-I will Knuckles, j-just –where is our father?”

“He’s –” someone else hic and Y/Ns’s eyes land on another Satyr whose horn was bigger in length compared to the first, skulking half-conscious on the table, “probably wizzz...” He dozed off, seemingly to have fallen asleep. And all the sudden, snapping awake once more to add “Walt!” only to crush his head to the table again, returning to his slumber and snoring.

But before Log could act, someone kicked the door open and laughter of glee interrupted the music again. He carried three barrels by each arms and had a smile that reached his ear.  Along with him was a small, petite Satyr who wore his grimace whilst he carry one barrel (and seem to have trouble of carrying it) as he follow the buffed, chains on his arms and a big scar on his right leg satyr in his way towards the counter.

Everyone (minus Y/N and Log) else cheered at the sight of him, or the containers of their wines (Y/N can’t tell which), and quickly gathered there to get some more drinks. When they lessen and the music continues, Log beckons Y/N to follow him as he reach out his hand for her to hold. “Father, father, I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, Log, me boy, come tell me, what is it? Do you need some me advice again for –” yet before the statement could be complete, Log had blocked Y/N’s ears quickly “getting those nymphs with you?”

“No, father, the past ones had been already a help.” grimace the young Faun; he didn’t have the heart to tell his father that he had no intention of _getting it on_ with the nymphs at all. Sometimes Log figures that the old Satyr forgets that he wasn’t really his kind. “It just this girl here is from the Reid’s Castle –”

“REID’S CASTLE YOU SAY?!” a voice like a foghorn yelled by the Satyr then and behind him, Walt sprays the wine he was chugging at hearing those words and the band’s stop playing their pipes and flutes.

“Oi, father what ye say?” Knuckle belt from the crowd yet were ignored.

It was only then that Log realizes that they won’t be able to keep a low-profile now that everyone were looking at their way and finally make up the human among them.

“Y-yes father,” nodded Log then, released the little girl’s ears, “s-she is –”

Yet before things could accelerate much further, the entrance was kicked open with a boom and soldiers in row enters, spears as weapon and uniforms of metal dictate authorization. And as they line up, a red cloaked man enters with a scowl.

But wait, inspecting their outfit and body and its curves, Y/N realize that this was no man…  Y/N blinks. ‘ _Could it be…_?’

Pointy ears, gracious beauty, intelligent eyes, Y/N could feel her breath hitches. Beautiful things, _people_ always had her so hooked up. She felt intimidated yet wanted to further see, look at this gracious being. The Satyrs and Fauns themselves had begun composing their state of drunkenness and tried to sober up. Log though, had beckoned her to stay behind him.

“Elf-lady, welcome, welcome, such great surprise to see you all!” chirped the old Satyr then, disguising the sudden surprise. Log’s father exits the counter and come marching to stand before the said Elf-lady. And with panic he inquires “What an honor, Elf-Lady, is there something us fellas can do for our village protectors?”

“Sir Bear,” An appealing voice replies with a quirk of her lips, Y/N never knew someone could sound so sweet, rich, and tuneful at the same time, “we apologies for interrupting your party.”

‘ _What is she… what are they?_ ’ she pondered, hoping for an answer only to realize that she was alone in her head.

“But we received complain by a civilian that a human girl was conveyed into your shelter and we only come and check if it were true.” And her eyes glared suspiciously on everyone in the room. Not that she had problem with this particular spot (they’re Satyrs and Fauns after all, everyday is the same but when it comes to involving their urges to… approach into a sexual procession it was truly nuisance). “You know the consequences of going beyond the laws, Sir Bear; we keep these laws in maintaining our peace.”

“Well, ye see –” Bear started to explain but Y/N, thinking she’s bringing Log’s family trouble, was about to show herself unharmed but Log kneeled down (he was smaller than everyone, except Walt since they’re the same height) and face her with uncertainty.

“It’s alright,” Y/N smiled at him, petting his soft purple hair, “I don’t wanna be a problem to you and your family, Log.”

“Well, as you wish, but I warn you, your majesty, our Elves are kind yet isn’t truly welcoming to vicious things, not that I can see that you’re capable of those, but well… it’s just a warning.” Log advised then before he receives a kiss in a check, making him flush. No one ever gave him that type of innocent affection.

“I will see you again, Log.” was Y/N’s promise before she steps out of the crowd, a little timid.

Whilst was Bear was rambling randomness, Y/N cleared her throat to gain the beautiful soldiers attention. Pair of golden eyes lands on her as Y/N waved her attention to make sure they were going to see her (because goddamn these people are TALL).

“H-hi.” at the sight of her the Elf-Lady throw a glare at the owner of the bar then and with a snap of her fingers, the old Satyr was surrounded with their pointy spears. Before she could speak, Y/N shrieks “N-no, no, no, it’s nothing like that!” and then slither her way beyond the guards (which was easy since she just had to crawl down ones’ pair of long, part legs) and take a hold of the old satyr by his horse leg. “Please, they were just helping me out. I’m lost and I don’t know where I should go! His son led me here in hope of getting some help too!”

She reported this pleadingly, looking each of the soldiers wearing their metal-helmet. Somehow, she charmed them all to lower their spears and make way for the Elf-Lady. “Is this true?” she asked both her and the old Satyr.

Log reappears as he stumbles out of the crowd, “Y-yes! I-I was the one that brought her here, Elf-Lady.”

And the only confirmation she needed was the young girl’s nods.

“Very well.” huffed the Elf-Lady, “I apologies once again, Sir Bear, we wish to bring no ill-will.” And the old Satyr nodded in understanding.

“We know our laws, Elf-Lady, and we never want it to be broken too.” Bear stated as he begin to relax, for a moment there he thought he was going to be imprisoned and leave his boys without a proper financial support.

“Thank you.” nodded the Elf-Lady before she looks down on the human still clinging to the Satyr’s leg. And she took off her helmet then, releasing a black, silky hair longs enough to reach her back, and a pair of golden eyes softens as she inspects the scared girl. She was trying to hide away and Harumi Roshi felt guilty for exposing the girl in such act. Though, as they stare at each other, the more that the human become less tense. “I am Harumi Roshi of the Elf Clan, human girl, one of the generals of Countess Avery. I need you to come with us so that we can escort you back to your home.”

And the human girl look at the small, petite Faun, then at the old Satyr before slowly taking Harumi’s waiting hand. It was then that Harumi stood confidently tall but didn’t put her helmet back. “Sir Bear, we’re will excusing ourselves now.”

The old Satyr nodded, returning the smile “We wait for your visit again, Elf-Lady!”

“Bye Log!” bellow the human girl beside her then, giving a bright smile for purple Faun before following Harumi out of the bar.

Outside was a carriage though and Y/N awed to see the Coach version of it.

Harumi had opened the carriage door herself and help the girl mount it before joining the excited human. Though before the horse-driven vehicle moved, Harumi faces the soldier and instructed “Return to your posts, gentlemen. I’ll take it from here.”

“Yes your Lady!” Affirm one of the soldiers, saluting (but like putting the side of his hand, palm facing his face, below his chest before kissing his hand kind of salute) before everyone scatter again.

And as the carriage begin to move, Y/N hummed uncertain and asked “W-where are you taking me, if you don’t mind telling?”

“To the Countess Estate, in the Veda District.” answered the general as she spare Y/N a glance, “The Countess will help us get you back home.”

“Oh.” was all Y/N could murmur as she busied herself by looking outside the window. Man the place was really beautiful.

“What is your name, child?” Harumi started.

Y/N snaps out of her looking and replied “Y-Y/N, it’s Y/N L/N.”

“Y/N L/N…?” Harumi hummed as she try to find any familiarity yet she couldn’t recognize the name, no one in the village had such name at all, which could only mean that the girl didn’t belong in their village. And the girl didn’t introduce herself like one would traditionally… ‘ _Perhaps L/N is where she’s from?_ ’ This girl is already confusing Harumi more than Motor could. “Where is L/N located? Are you from the south, east perhaps?”

“Umm… see, there’s this _thing_. L/N is my _last_ name… My full name is Y/N Reid-L/N and I’m –” muttered the girl sheepishly, clearing her throat for good measure, “–I’m from the Reid’s Castle.”

And by the way that Elf-Lady’s eyes widen and mouth opens, Y/N knew that this trip was going to one hell of a ride.


	43. It's here

**Chapter 43**

It’s been a week, she thinks. Seven days since she had resident in the Countess Estate in the Veda District, apparently the Countess Leifa had departed to attend an emergency call just before she arrived with Harumi. This was no problem for Y/N, seemingly that she had a new world to explore.

Remember that enormous tree from before? Shockingly, its current dwellers were the “Elf Clan”, it was their habitat. It was basically their part of the village. It some way, you can see it as a Heritage hotel but instead of castle, you have a tree.

The Elves themselves, with some other kinds such as Faeries, Kodama (a little peaceful, nimble, soul-like creatures), and nature Nymphs, lived in its wooden wall just a person, family lived in a house. Everyone is everyone’s neighbors.

Though, wherever Y/N goes, she had an escort tailing along. Harumi Roshi, one of the Generals and a right-hand woman of the Countess, is to always make sure Y/N didn’t stray too far from her radar and simply watch far away when Y/N was being companied by some other people.

Though the reason why, Y/N didn’t really understand. Maybe it was because that the General was suspicious of her since Y/N didn’t really explain what her role under the Reid’s Castle’s roof.

Still, it was nice to be looked after whilst Y/N dance with the faeries.

At some part of her stay, Y/N’s heart was torn apart to learn the truth about the Elves, these high-social, raw magic harnessers beings that the _House-elves_ descend from.

It had been documented that before the slavery of elves, the Lady had gathered their people and offered this part of the land for them to live, to build their own sanctuary but her help didn’t reach the others before they were bind to Wixing families to serve them for the rest of their lives.

She gain knowledge of that when she sneak in (because Y/N cannot seem to handle staying in one place for so long) to one of the rooms and found a library to investigate in without Harumi’s notice (even their books were written in Morse, but it just took half an hour for Y/N to take a grip of it and continuously read everything she can).

Though Y/N noted to never leave the General hanging again since she particularly put panic in everyone in the need to search for her. And why the General was keen of her presence, Y/N didn’t really get it but felt flattered for the worry that Harumi felt for her.

It’s always nice to know that someone cares.

To what to be supposed-night time, they were hanging out on the highest floor, just stargazing, when Y/N asked who the Countess was. The General was in fact a relative with the Countess, the daughter of Avery Roshi. There were expectations on her shoulders, since her mother was the greatest among the other Elves. They were descended from the Firstborn, the first Elves that ever step foot in the land, who lead the people into peace under the Lady’s command.

“Everybody knows that the Countess is righteous, pure, for the Lady answers her prayers in a way that she could only understand.” Harumi goes on, admiration shining in her golden eyes. “We lived longevity, only to die by physical wounds; it was the Lady’s gift among our people just so that we can continue the peace she shared to us.”

Harumi eyed the sky then in silent.

“You know, in my world, the sky changes into colors in a specific time.” started Y/N, having gaining the Elf-Lady’s attention. Harumi throw her a curious glance, beckoning her to continue. “We have mornings, where the sky is blue, and sunsets, where the sky will be dyed with orange, sometimes in a rare purple, then at night, where it will be dark, waiting for the sun to rise up again from the horizon.”

Harumi never knew that. The atmosphere here had always been red since she was born, only the stars the one changing and a pale moon to dictate the time. “That’s sound quite extraordinary.” She breathed, imagining, “Though how so?

Y/N then explained that out there, further up in the sky, there’s a planet called the Sun among the solar system and it’s considered the star at the center among the other planets. The Earth circles around its magnetic field, which causes the exhibit of “day” and “night”, and that it’s considered by far as the most important source of energy for life on Earth.

“And that’s why it brought the question of how are you guys able to harvest plants and whatnot without it but something tells me that it has to do with the Lady, yes?”

“That is correct, for the land provides for us whilst as we worship the Lady.” Harumi smiled, she accepted the logic that the human expressed. Despite that they might not have the Sun, the stories bestowed to them as bedtime stories told them its existent somewhere out there.

“You worship _her_?” gapes the girl, looking surprise. Harumi frowned at that. If the girl was truly lived among the Reid, wouldn’t she already know that? And as if the girl had read her mind, she murmur, “Alfonso hadn’t really told me that yet… he and everyone else tend to leave me in the dark, it’s maddening really, they wait until I learn thing by myself before _actually_ telling me something.”

“You are… acquainted with the last Emperor?”

Y/N stiffen, Merlin she’s gotta get herself caught if she don’t watch out what she’s blabbering. She sheepishly nodded, “Yes, you can say that.”

Harumi had only seen him once, when he was still fresh with her new position. It was already giving her adrenaline to stand among the ranks of protectors, so excited for the new purpose she have, and to accompany the Countess to one of his celebrations; a party to mingle and catch up with everyone, to just see each other again was the reason of him hosting that gathering, Harumi shared a hello with him when Countess Avery had introduced her.

He was a well-mannered man, his silvery hair fitted with the golden crown on his head. He stood tall, standing out of the crowd, and well known to be strong. He was thoughtful at least so Harumi liked him just as everyone was pleased with his leadership.

And seeing that all of the descent of the Lady wore their silvery hair, Harumi was already convinced that the girl was merely resident in the castle, having no connection to the new Empress. What convinced her was the black hair on the girl’s shoulder.

The silence accompanied them even after Harumi had escorted the girl back to the vacant bedroom she was permitted to use. Though the General did wonder why, she feels something about this gypsy girl that she cannot understand.

Among these past few days, nothing held her attention as strongly as the human girl had. So Harumi silently prayed that night, asking the Lady for answers that her heart is trying to tell her.

But as Y/N dwell among the Faeries, help them with their gardening of freshly fruits and vegetable since they were particularly good with farming and made a living out of it, Y/N was spacing out. She starts intending to help the faeries with their farming after she had _accidentally_ fasten the progress of their growth that when she was found inspecting the vegetable (because she’s not sure if what she had done was considered good or bad).

The Faeries were altogether surprise to see their plants ready, and showered her with question of what she had done and in the end, they kept her around whilst they harvest their goods since, somehow, in her presence, the soils produces good harvest.

Though right now, there would be no denying, despite the fact that she’s enjoying her stay and exploration of unknowns, she really misses home, Hogwarts, and Nathan… and with Log’s advice still in her mind, Y/N wonders how was Ella’s doing. Is she alright? Is _everyone_ doing okay without her?

For everything she hates, it was being in the dark about things.

And right now, Y/N’s unsure what was happening in the outside world, outside this dimension.

Y/N didn’t really mind the company everybody was willing to give and liked the little (a size of a soda can) Faeries with thin, colorful yet transparent, butterfly-like wings. Busying herself helps her forget.

But all day long, all Y/N was doing was spacing out and Y/N knew then that it was time to face the truth yet hoping for more time, she desperately think of something else. And all she could think of was singing.

She was humming whilst she was staring at the horizon. The Faeries nearby stop what they were doing in wonder what the human girl was doing. In Y/N’s mind, she was replaying what happened. Ella was wearing her goggles, but the error was that the goggles couldn’t protect her well since there could have been a direct eye-contact between her and the Basilisk.

And Death was there…

Somehow her humming continues; urges to sing so that the pain she cannot comprehend enough in merely words would cease hurting. Music was on her mind and Y/N had decided to abandon her task and walk further away, just out of the garden, in the safe distance.

The magic in her was raging then, a week and she hadn’t prolonged a drop of magic out of her. It was crazy, she felt restless. So she releases them out. She walks barefoot and behind her trails of growing fruits and vegetable.

But even that wasn’t enough.

_“Teach me to number my days_

_And count every moment_

_Before it slips away_

_Taking all the colors_

_Before they fade to gray_

_I don't wanna miss_

_Even just a second_

_More of this”_

And her breath felt thin as she sings, Y/N trying her best not to cry once again but her heart was clenching so tight in her chest that it was like its being squeezed. It hurts but easing, only to come back stronger, tighter after the last one.

The Faeries themselves sings, but rarely, just when there’s a celebration that should be cheered on so they was very confuse of why this human girl had begun with this somber singing. Was there something that must be celebrated, to mourn?

_“It happened in a blink_

_It happened in a flash_

_It happened in the time it took to look back_

_I tried holding on tight_

_But there's no stopping time_

_What is it I don't know in my life?_

_It happened in a blink_

_It happened in a blink”_

Y/N can recall, mind deciding to torture her already tortured heart, that very moment that Ella Nelson had met the eye of the Basilisk and she felt her grief turns to anger and for anger to turn to sadness. Ella wasn’t supposed to be there, Y/N had thought that she was alone as she followed her lead into showing her the whereabouts and entrance of the chamber that all Muggles is so scared of yet the incident had to happen… why? _Why does it have to happen in a blink?_

_“Slow down, so-o down_

_Before the day becomes as yesterday_

_Slow down, so-o down_

_Before you turn around and it's too late”_

“I was too late!” she boomed, now uncontrollably sobbing her heart out, to pour the pain from her weeping heart and pained mind. It was all Y/N could do, to pin the fault at herself. The guilt was too strong, too right to be wrong.

And she blames herself about the little things, that she didn’t talk to Ella much, nor did she open herself enough just so that Ella wouldn’t be reserved about being the child of the moon. She’s trap somewhere, the Hearth nowhere to give advice, and all she wants was to be anywhere else.

When a show of great power was summoned, the Faeries had fled away out of fear.

Harumi was quickly alerted as the wind was disturbed and few had yelled in alarm. She was talking to General Motor, a Minotaur, about the fact that the Countess will be coming back and chatted with him to catch up as the human girl was suppose to be on the field with the Faeries.

But when a beam of white lights interrupted the peace, she knew that something was wrong. A scream of agony accompanied the bind light that goes upward, high into the sky, through the clouds. And the clouds begin darkening, thundering lights roaring.

It was a release.

Y/N was crying again.

Crying helps, it releases the words that the pain conflicted. It hurts, it makes her sick, but she cries because she prays, begging for an answer she cannot find. Why, had everything been greater if she hadn’t found about her heritage of magic? Would she better off defying her fate? If she didn’t listen to the voice in her head, would her presence cost no consequences?

Fate had played her, why does it have to do that?

Exhaustion soon filled her up, yet her eyes didn’t dry yet. She laid down into the glowing ground on her back, sobbing. She must have looked gross right now, with a stuffy nose and red, puffy eyes. She doesn’t like the look but she likes crying.

“I _need_ to go home.” was the wish she placed upon at the sight of a star passing by, a wishing star one would like to call it despite the truth that it was merely nothing but mass of air in the space.

And with a final blinding blaze, the magical barrier extending, and it was all gone.

* * *

 

Flashes, darkness, red hair, the corridors, snakes, hisses, Basilisk, “ _Come… come here… yesss, here._ ”

Red hair, a girl! Sliding down, down, from bathroom, down, sliding, walking, green, green hall, statues of snakes, scary, a boy, a smile…

 _I know that smile_.

“ _I will drain you, feed on your life to gain mine back. And let’s just your famous, heroic Harry Potter will come so that the last thing you’ll see is his death._ ”

Another had hissed, the boy, his robes… green, silvery.

Dark greens, walls, floors, movements, falling, down, the floor are cold and so does her skin.

“ _Come… it isss time… now, come here now._ ”

* * *

 

Y/N woke up tired, for the first time, she felt herself out cold and her dream did not help. It was difference, yes, confusing, that too, but it still reminded of her Ella. But Y/N didn’t cry this time because she did not wake under a tree, or the same spot she remember being at.

Instead, she was back somewhere familiar, the bed sheets red, the rooms internal décor messy with some clothes piling in one corner and the walls painted in light-brown. Y/N didn’t question it, didn’t even mention the oddity of her sudden waken in here and had instead taken notice the brightness outside the window, it was opened and air was coming inside uninvited.

Someone sniff and Y/N stood up, feeling a bit smaller – _littler_ than usual.

She roams the empty corridors and found the master bedroom a minute after. She let herself in, survey the tidy room and a smell of hint of cinnamon but the orange scent was overpowering it in each sniff. It was warm; a reminder of days of her grandmother’s baking biscuit. And a sound, the one that craved in her mind, unforgettable, never to be gone, a tone from a music box, was playing the balcony.

She knew then, that this, wherever she is, it was where she will see the alive Olympia, well, the memories of it. Making her way there then, she opens the glass door, interrupting a daze looking woman.

“Dear,” hearing that voice filled with love grace made her still and Olympia soften her eyes, seeing her cry, “are you still upset?”

Y/N felt herself nod, trying to wipe away her tears along the way.

“Come ‘ere, my sweet girl.”

And Y/N did, coming to rest in the woman’s lap as she hide in the crook of Olympia’s neck, having a sniff of cool and sharp breezy wind clang to her skin. She continues to sob quietly as her grandmother now combs her hair, swaying both of them using the rocking chair. Olympia waited until she was calm before starting to talk.

“Il a vécu une bonne vie, n'est-ce pas?” _He lived a good life, did he?_

The subject obviously shifting to the subject of Mr. Mewl the Snake death, so Y/N just nodded and asks “Mais pourquoi doit-il y aller?” _But why does he have to go?_ Her voice was bit quaky, rough yet still small.

“Because dear, each and every one of us ‘ad to go to ‘eaven soon enough, eet iz life, a natural stage in our life v’en we grow old and done v’at we can for z’e world, z’at we’d need z’e break we are promised in z’e mansion of rest.”

“But…” Y/N can feel her tears coming back, “What would I do now that’s he’s gone?”

“We live on, dear child,” Olympia then placed a kiss on Y/N’s forehead, before adding, “so z’at z’eir memories wiz’in us could live on too, so z’at z’ey may continue to live _wiz’_ us.” And Olympia then reach out for her music box that Alfonso had crafted and gave her in one time of their life, where love was still new but was known.

She restart it then, still rocking the chair, before holding Y/N’s hand as the child now merely take in the truth, eyes still twinkling misty but tears had dried from her cheeks. Olympia gave her time before she plays the music box once again, humming along to it.

_“How does a moment last forever?_

_How can a story never die?”_

And the song snapped the girl in her arm away from her thoughts and Olympia, whose voice changes its accent enough to sing the syllable right, was sure that she have Y/N’s attention the girl looks up to her yet Olympia still not met her eyes as she look over the horizon instead as she continue on.

_“It is love we must hold onto_

_Never easy, but we try”_

And looking away from the ocean view, the woman look inside the room and through the open door, in their spot was the perfect sight, having to see each of the frames hanging on the wall, nonmoving pictures in hope to keep the family secret out of this sweet girl’s life just yet. They aren’t sure if Y/N was to a witch but Olympia still loves her regardless of the future.

_“Sometimes our happiness is captured_

_Somehow, our time and place stand still_

_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will”_

And still not ending, the next verse was sung by both of them while Y/N was merely murmuring it along with her.

_“Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on”_

Y/N knew she wasn’t singing for Mr. Mewl the Snake but for the grieving in her heart instead. She had moved on long time ago, accepting that the Rubber Boa that she took care of  was away from the living realm and possibility happy to where he is now, but is now singing for the people she have lost so quick.

Her grandparents was among those people, for years she thought that she may never see both Alfonso and Olympia ever again but was instead given the chance to talk to them. So the pain eased. Now, it was replaced with a much stronger mourning for Ella Nelson, the girl who doesn’t deserve a cruel end so soon.

_“Maybe some moments weren’t so perfect_

_Maybe some memories not so sweet_

_But we have to know some bad times_

_Or our lives are incomplete_

_Then when the shadows overtake us_

_Just when we feel all hope is gone_

_We’ll hear our song and know once more_

_Our love lives on”_

And the next verse was sung by Olympia alone as the woman finally met the fledgling’s (e/c) colored eyes.

_“How does a moment last forever?_

_How does our happiness endure?_

_Through the darkest of our troubles_

_Love is beauty, love is pure_

_Love pays no mind to desolation_

_It flows like a river through the soul_

_Protects, persists, and perseveres_

_And makes us whole”_

Returning to the woman’s arms, which hugged her with affection that no one outside the family can measure, Y/N sigh and continue to note the tone in her mind along with the woman’s scent that brought her comforts that she wished, plead for since she had encountered death once more. She felt the woman place another kiss that sooth her troubled mind, made every worry and self-blame melt away and put them in their place.

Continuing with the song, Olympia pulled her close.

_“Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on_

_How does a moment last forever_

_When our song lives on”_

“Always remember, ma petite,” started Olympia as the music box once reach its end, “z’at life still goes on, whenever z’ey had left us in purpose or not. Don’t be scared, for v’en you keep z’em in your heart, z’ey are to be forever be wiz’ us eiz’er way. You might not see us but once you open your mind, you’d feel eet, for z’e one you love will be z’e one to love you v’en you can’t do eet. Can you promise z’at to moi, ma petite?”

“Okay…” she nodded, sealing the deal.

A satisfied hum left the woman’s lip before a warm “I love you, dear Y/N.” was told.

* * *

 

Minerva woke soon enough and had given herself some time to shower and feed herself after calling out for Rommie to bring her a meal. Now, dressed with her usual, Minerva roamed the hall and noticed the sky had darkened to dictate the night time. She was headed to the hospital wings to cheek for Y/N, yet had stopped abruptly at the sight of the blood drawn in the wall she comes across.

Her attention was snapped away from it then when two of Ginny Weasley roommates were cursing as they took turn just in the corridor where she was stalling. Catching sight of her, one girl, Annie Watterson, rushed in front of her, “Professor, professor!” panting and obviously had been running around.

“What is it, Miss Watterson?” Minerva inquired with knitted eyebrow, having to take a second look on the wall just a few meters away with horror in her eyes, yet she masked it just for a moment.

“It-it’s Ginny,” panted the other girl, Porgy Caswell, “she hasn’t been seen since lunch and she didn’t attend any of her afternoon classes either! She wasn’t in the dormitory or the library, or _everywhere_!”

Putting things together, Minerva boomed “Go to your dorms this instance and _don’t leave_!” and seeing how distraught she was, panicked was drawn in their faces before turning to run to the dorms.

Drawing her wand, Minerva casted a Patronus charm then and a tabby cat quickly takes the message and rushed to alert the teachers and staff before using her wand to broadcast “All students are to return to their house dormitories at once.” And to make sure that the teachers know she means business, she added “All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately.”

She meet the teachers then in the hall, and distressed, pointed out “As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message.”

And surveying the wall, Severus gritted his teeth as he wore his neutral mask, thinking of the worse possibility of what this occurrence truly meant whilst Poppy gasp as she too read the message.

“Our worse fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster and into the chamber itself.” Thinking quickly of a plan, a solution, all Minerva was could think of is “The students must be send home… I’m afraid that this is the end of Hogwarts.”

Footsteps coming on late, all teachers look upon a smiling Professor Lockhart as he arrived “So sorry, dozed off. What have I missed?”

Oh how Minerva want to choke the smile off his face!

And technically, she wasn’t the only one feeling so.

Severus himself had been stressed, so taking the chance to get some entertainment along the way; Severus warned “A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last.”

Unsure, Lockhart repeat “M-my moment?”

Raising one eyebrow, Severus installed “Weren’t you saying just last night that you’ve known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secret is.”

He wanted to snort to see the-suppose-to-be DADA teacher speechless, eyes widen.

Minerva, catching on –though she will never say that she find it too hilarious –feed into it as well, saying “That’s settled. We’ll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills are after all…” Minerva trailed off, a smirk on her face that threaten to turn into a laughing grin, “are legend.”

Faking it, Lockhart smiles confidently, “Very well.” Yet it was obvious to all by the scared look on his eyes, “Umm; I’ll be in my office getting…umm; getting ready.” And with a nod, he turns around to head to his destination and Minerva watched him look back after a few steps, his fear now obvious.

Everyone knew better than to trust him though.

Poppy, alarmed, faced Minerva and inquired “Who is it that the monster’s taken, Minerva?”

Having no reason to hide it, Minerva simply admitted “Ginny Weasley.”

 


	44. It's happening

**Chapter 44**

She was back here again…

Why had she returned to this chamber once more?

Is there truly a purpose of her being here, like knowledge she needed to score?

And there… is that? A girl! Laid ice cold to the floor…Ginny…?

It’s Ginny! Pale, unconscious, and a book on hand, her robe bringing no warmth at all. ‘ _Is she… is she dead?_ ’

No, no, _no_! She cannot be, _please…_ had Y/N been too late again?

Why is she seeing this?

_Ginny…_

“Please wake up!”

* * *

 

Adrenaline in her veins, Y/N woke up gasping. Sweat clung on her skin and it’s almost soaking her. Breathing was a hard task as Y/N gather enough strength to work her muscle, she sat up. Her eyes scanning, mind recollecting, and her thigh burns to alert her of the running time.

But in the haze of her sudden-conscious, Y/N only recognize the fresh-mint curtains around the bed, the silent in the air and by the window, she sees that it’s was night-time. So she’s definitely back in her world, in Hogwarts, still confined in the hospital wings apparently.

Man, she thought she was never gonna leave that loop; those “dreams” was bizarre!

Y/N stopped her breathing as she realize, in the subject of dream, and gasp “Ginny!”

And so, ignoring the stiffness of her muscle, Y/N hop off the bed, uncaring to the mess she’ll be leaving behind and burst through the closed door in the rush. Bathroom, Girl’s lavatory, first floor, her mind portraits the destination she’s headed.

But as she took a quick turn, Y/N had encounter two Slytherin and bump into one of them. One’s hand quickly catch her, Y/N meet those pale blue eyes and Draco’s pointed sneering face turn into a surprise as they both distinguish each other.

“Y/N?”

“Draco!”

Both blurted the others’ name, but as Y/N make-out the shadow-y silhouette as her Godfather, she quickly interrogates “Where’s Ginny, Professor?” and the question was for the two to answer.

Yet her questioning was ignored when the man throws in his own inquiring “How –when did you wake up? What are you doing out of your bed?”

But as Y/N’s thigh burns, she decided she wouldn’t waste her time stalling here no more and just run pass them, ignore them as they called her name. ‘ _Ginny, oh Ginny please be okay!_ ’

By the changing stairs though, Y/N meet another. Not Severus or Draco –they were behind her, running to catch up –but a specific phoenix that entered the lavatory before Y/N could. No one was anywhere to witness her rush (‘ _Where is everybody?_ ’ but she didn’t pay attention to that much and continue on) and catching her breath.

Draco storm in with the Head of the Slytherin house, looking bewildered but they didn’t question her though, as Y/N paced whilst in deep thought. Both knew not to interrupt.

Y/N doesn’t understand. The only things in here were the emptied cubicles and the sinks, which is only thing she can pinpoint as suspicious. She remember, a dream, it was Ginny that was standing to where she stands right now and the Basilisk could only be position to where the sinks were. Fawkes landing on her left shoulder then and had dropped the thing he was carrying in Y/N’s hold.

“What’s this?” she asked the phoenix, “And why do you have my wand?” but Fawkes only looks up and spread his wings, alerting Y/N.

“Oh,” a squeaky voice gasp, “you here too.”

Glancing up to the ghost, Y/N greeted “Elizabeth.” with a breath voice as Fawkes hops on the other side of her shoulder. Catching on to what the ghost just stated, with a questioning frown, she repeated “Too?” confuse as she tuck her wand safely away.

“Yes,” answered Moaning Myrtle with a swift nod as she glides down, “Harry and his friend, a professor with them, were here and asked me of how I died like you did.”

“And where are they now?”

“Down,” shrugs the ghost before turning away, as if it was the end of the conversation.

“Let me rephrase that question,” Y/N sighs as Draco stood beside her, “where did they _go_?”

“Over there,” Moaning Myrtle pointed at the sink then, confirming Y/N’s conclusion, “Harry said something in a made up language –honestly, is that some kind of secret verbal communication?”

“Made up language?” Y/N thought deeply then, analyzing what Elizabeth was trying to say. But when she can’t think of something, she decidedly inspects the sinks each and by the third one, something was crafted by the faucet.

“Parseltongue.” guessed Draco then, luckily getting it right.

“Snakes… shite, of course it’s Parseltongue!” Y/N slaps her forehead with her palm and rolled her eyes. ‘ _It’s so obvious, why didn’t I think of that sooner?_ ’

“Language.” hissed Severus though, not impressed.

Y/N smiled sheepishly, “Oh right, sorry.” Then glancing up to the ghost, Y/N beams Moaning Myrtle a smile and a “Thank you Elizabeth!” before refocusing on her task.

“But none of us speak Parseltongue, right?” inserted the 2nd year Slytherin, oblivious to what Y/N was capable of.

“Who said I don’t?” Y/N merely blurted as she focused; now completely ignoring everything. Breathing in, Y/N centers herself, composing and readying herself as she recount her dreams with the Basilisk, how she sounded and communicated with the Kings of Serpents. “ _Open._ ”

And it did, the sinks moving aside and the floor opening.

“Well done, Mister Malfoy, 20 points to Slytherin for solving the problem at hand.”

Y/N pouted at the man, “Hey, what about me?”

Rolling his eyes, he grunted “And 20 points to Hufflepuff.” with not enough malice, just the right amount to make it sarcastic.

“I never thought I’d ever hear you say that, Professor, _ever_.” impute Draco with a cheeky grin, the sneer in his face gone.

“Silence, Mister Malfoy.”

Y/N was blocking out their conversation by then as she inspect the rolled item in her hand. Fawkes mewled softly and rubs his head by Y/N’s chin, offering something. But to what Y/N had gathered, Harry Potter was already a step ahead. “You bring that to Harry; surely, whatever helps it’ll bring, he’ll need it more than us.”

And the phoenix bid the order as he took the item by his talon and dived in first to the entrance. Y/N was about to jump in herself, only to be stop by the Professor. “I will go first.” Severus insisted.

“What? U-uncle Sevy no I’d rather –”

“I _will_ go first, to make sure that it’s safe.” He sneered, just making Y/N understand that he was willingly sacrificing himself just to make sure of her safety, which warmed Y/N’s heart and make her smile.

Draco on the other hand, “Aw, you care.” blurted behind Y/N, to what made him start teasing the stern Severus Snape, Y/N didn’t know and will probably ask the heir of the Malfoy later, if they get out of this alive.

A giggle caught Y/N’s attention and she and Draco look up to Elizabeth, who was watching them with a smile of her own, which seem genuine at least. “I offered Harry that if he dies, that I would share him my bathroom, I’d give that I can extend the invitation to you as well. Good luck~”

“Thanks…? Though, honestly, I rather not die.”

“And what about me?” it was Draco’s turn to pout.

But the ghost didn’t get to reply when Severus’ voice called from down below, signaling that it was safe. It was Draco that goes down first before Y/N slides down the hole after him. She didn’t scream nor make a sound, muffling it by shutting her mouth as she glides down like she does in the playground slides in the Muggle world.

Managing to slow her fall using the heel of her bare feet ( _ow_ by the way), Y/N then caught sight of red hair and Lockhart Gilderoy both unconscious in the ground. She throws her Godfather a worried look.

Reading her face he assured “I merely put them asleep. Though Gilderoy was already knocked down by the time I cast a sleeping spell on Mister Weasley, I can already guess that the scene was too much for him to stay awake for.”

“I always thought that he seems like fake, father and I never liked him.” muttered Draco before he inserted “Now what, Y/N? There’s no way to go.”

“There.” Y/N points, a hint of light through a crack. “There’s something casted on this wall right here.” Severus comes to inspect it himself but didn’t seem to be convinced. “No really, those are not boulders, it’s probably been transfigured; I can see their magic just _on_ that wall.”

“Then step back.” advice Severus as he took his wand out again and look behind him (Y/N and Draco hurriedly step back, careful not to step on the sleeping Ron) before casting “ _Confringo_!” a Blasting Curse. Before them bestowed a tunnel and Severus smile over his shoulder, “Excellent observation, Y/N, 10 points to Hufflepuff.” and by how he seem aloof, Y/N figured that he didn’t notice himself calling her by her first name instead of Miss L/N.

“Come on then!”

The gang hurried then with Y/N leading.

She can hear it, its hisses. Somewhere, a voice boomed with distress “No!” so Y/N knew they were getting close.

“Stay behind me.” She beckons the two as they tiptoe out of the tunnel-maze. Y/N quickly takes cover when she got a glimpse of a boy.

“What is it?” whispered Draco, following her lead as she crouch down into hiding.

“Someone’s out there.” She whispered back, taking a peek careful, eyeing the one two stood by the statue-face of Salazar. “A Slytherin boy I think.” And his magic was just vile, far worse than she had seen so far (as in Lucuis) but… Y/N glance at her Godfather with keen eyes and see… as same as dark as Lucuis Malfoy, his right hand moved with the same aura.

She snaps out of then when the unnamed stranger boasted “Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk but it can still _hear_ you.” just to scare his foe, the boy-who-lived. He seems oblivious to the sudden audience since he was mainly focused on Harry Potter.

Draco, becoming their problem-solver, guessed “The heir of Slytherin!” again.

“Yeah I think so too.” Y/N exchange looks with her Godfather then, seeing him deep in his thought. Draco, wanting to see things for himself, peek just in time to witness Harry backing away, his shoes were making wet sound, loud enough for the Basilisk keen ears to heed. And with bleeding eyes, the snake still at the sound and Harry, realizing it, panics and his green eyes quickly darted around for escape.

And the Basilisk bend forward, charging with speed and strength, to attack but Harry invaded it as he took the route on the left. And before they truly disappear into the plumping, Y/N watched along with him as the Basilisk once again jerk ahead, butting his head to one of the boulders, destroying it to pieces.

Y/N though, finally saw her, the girl of whom Y/N quested herself to come and save, lying nonmoving onto the floor, looking paler and paler as the second goes by. “Gin –hmmph!” Severus muffled her voice and tuck into the shadows further, thankfully he was quick enough before the Hufflepuff expose their hiding spot.

“Shhh! You’d get us caught!” he hissed at the struggling girl.

She grabs his wrist and swats it away, “Ginny’s right there! I have to go and save her!”

“And how do you plan to do that?” countered Severus, still keeping her down. Draco was keeping a lookout, a bit weary as the heir of Slytherin cautious, listening, eyes darting around the chamber.

“I… I –” Y/N couldn’t comprehend, speechless. Severus needed her to think logically, not by the guidance of a hero complex that Harry Potter inherit and constantly uses that just further bring people into more trouble. Severus glances at their foe knowingly, somehow connecting the dots. Now calm, Y/N inquired “Who is he, I’ve never seen him in the Slytherin before.” And she looks at Draco hopeful.

“So have I.” and Draco look at the Head of his house.

“He isn’t one of the student.” grunted the man, trying his best to recognize what their facing.

“But he’s wearing our school uniform Professor!” Draco inputs.

“And he seems to be much older,” Y/N added, “maybe he’s already in his 6th year by now.”

The more Severus thinks about, the more he realize that there was nothing that could name whoever the heir is and it could only mean one thing. “He is a student, he _used_ to be.”

Before the two could question what he meant Harry soon made appearance once more as he got out of the tunnel without the Basilisk tailing him and quickly runs towards the unmoving body of Ginny.

“Ah, yes Potter,” started the Slytherin with a sinister smile that seem to unfit his innocent face, “it’s nearly done, I will soon complete vacuity her magic.” And whatever it meant, Y/N didn’t understand. What had she missed while Harry had the head start and who is this Slytherin boy that had yet casted a spell from the wand he holds? “In mere moments, Ginny Weasley will be no more and I shall cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return…”

“I knew it!” Severus clenches his fist.

And at the same time, he and Y/N named “Tom Riddle.” the stranger at the same time.

“He’s draining Ginny’s magic so that he could use it to return.” Y/N pointed out for Draco, who was looking a bit confuse. “He’s Voldemort.” And Draco paled than he usually is.

Continuing on, the heir empathized “…Very _much_ alive.” Just to further confirm the theories roaming in Y/N’s mind.

“Ginny.” was Harry’s weak call before suddenly; the Basilisk ascends from the waters, roaring.

Following the boy-who-lived’s eyes; Y/N spotted a hat laid on the floor yet could not comprehend what caught his attention. And she was surprised when Harry stood and pulled out a silver sword from the pointy hat and yields it in the face of the hunting snake. He steps backward, his steps wet as before, and run toward the statue of Salazar’s face. He begins to climb as the serpent begins to slide towards the sound.

Still with his sinister smile, Tom Riddle fiddle with the wand he was holding and pointed it at Harry, who was nearly as trap as he ascend further, climbing Salazar’s statue. Y/N acted by her own. With her hair dyed in white as a disguise, eyes like Daxellion, she hop out of hiding with her wand at the ready.

Tom mutters “ _Avada Kedav –_ ”

And Y/N attacks first with “ _Aqua Eructo_!” hitting Tom by the head.

“Argh; who dares –!” he faced the intruder then, only to be taken by at the sight of silvery hair, “You –!”

His hesitation was Y/N’s key, further casting spells out but Tom realized this and counters each one. Their battle caught the Basilisk attention but Tom hissed that the beast only keep its concentration to Harry as they fought in a duel.

Draco was astounded at least; again, the girl was full of surprises. He didn’t know her ability to morph nor was he aware that she could battle in a duel with expertise on spell. ‘ _How does she know them? Who taught her?_ ’

She was truly filled with mystery!

But snapping out of his awe, he stood to join her to help when a spell from Voldemort nearly hit her but Severus stopped him with a “No. Harry will see us.”

“But Y/N’s –”

“He won’t recognize her.” argued the Potion Master, feeling helpless in the situation just as much Draco had realized.

As the Battle goes on, the Basilisk seem to be having a hard time to pinpoint Harry’s true location with explosions and the noises happening behind them. But it keeps trying to hit the boy that the heir solemnly wants dead.

As the battle prolong, Draco and Severus could only silently in the shadows.

Y/N dodged a spell coming in her way and quickly casted “ _Bombara_!” towards Tom, just in time for Harry to take action finally and slay the serpent in front of him using the sword in his hand.  The cries of the serpent that whaled send anxiety in her mind but Y/N didn’t dare give it away as their duel comes to an end.

The Basilisk fall into the cold tiles, presumed dead from that single blow.

Tom’s face morphed with anger at this defeat and he throw a “ _Avada Kedavra_!” on Y/N’s way, only for Y/N to feel a burning fire on her back as she stilled in panic. Though as she closed her eyes waiting for the spell to hit her, it didn’t come.

Slowly peeking through her closed lids, she saw feathers and felt softness indulging her.

Tom gritted his teeth, the girl was gone. But instead of focusing on her play, he instead faced Harry with a satisfied smile to see the boy wounded by the fangs of his pet. The boy walks with weak limbs toward Ginny Weasley, passing the corpse of the serpent with the sword on his hand and on the other hand, the fangs that had bruised his other forearm.

“It’s already a lost for you, you hear me?” he below, sure that the _girl_ was still among them, hiding.

And Y/N is. Wings surrounds her, had shielded her away from the killing curse send in her way.

‘ _He can’t see us._ ’ Y/N almost didn’t recognize the voice but felt relief to hear it again buzz in her ears.

“Outstanding, isn’t it…” started Tom as he approached the weakened Harry “how fast the venom of Basilisks penetrates the body?”

‘ _Not good enough to use the word_ penetrate _though._ ’ Y/N cringes.

Harry looks up to him, trying to defy the poison in his veins. Y/N tried to think of something, anything to do that may help the boy. And she glance at Ginny once more, she spotted the book. Dwell around it was a dark, disgusting aura and Y/N huffed as she refocused on Tom Riddle, only to see the color just the same. Whatever that book is, his magic was all over it and Ginny’s, whose magic still young yet fierce, like a summer breeze on an open field, warm, so good and light, Y/N gasp to see it dying out.

‘ _It’s a Horcrux, it needed to be destroyed._ ’

‘ _And what’s a Horcrux?_ ’ Y/N pondered. ‘ _And how can I destroy it?_ ’

“I’d guess you have little more than a minute to live.” was Tom’s warning, the sickening, satisfied smile on his face widen to know that the threat of his future reign will now face the one he fears, Death.

‘ _I rather have it gone, burnt. Now, child, I’ll give you your lessons later!_ ’

“Though worry not, Harry, soon you will be with your _dear_ Mudblood mother.” spitted Tom with distaste.

‘ _Alright, gee. Nice to know you’re back, though._ ’

Harry, so close of accepting that he was about to beaten, had reach out to hold Ginny’s hand one more time. Tom huffed, “Funny what damage a silly book can do… _especially_ in the hand of a _silly_ little girl.”

Wings stretched away as it fades away, Y/N readied her wand and casted an “ _Expelliarmus_!” to disarm Tom Riddle. She learn that from Severus, she bugged him out from telling her about it when she remembers how embarrassed Professor Lockhart looked back then.

“You little –” Tom marches towards her, face morphed with full hatred. “Why are you still here, must you always intertwine with my plans?!”

Ignoring him, Y/N merely belted “Harry throws the book at me!” as she takes a hold of the wand from Tom. Harry quickly take a grasp of the book in Ginny’s hand then whilst Tom quickly reanimate his course to stop the boy. But Harry, with his lasting strength, throws the book at her way. Tom tried to catch it but Y/N had already casted a “ _Bombara!_ ” whilst targeting the book.

And while it burns, Tom screamed in agony, vanishing in a blinding light as he too, burn.

And when the light was gone, Harry searches for stranger who helped him only to see the chamber empty as it was. Though he becomes relieved when Ginny woke gasping and alarmed, eyes widen.

“Ginny,” Y/N heard Harry’s voice echo. She counters her disillusionment when she returns to where her Godfather and Draco still hide.

Draco wasn’t really surprise when she sudden appear behind them, he felt her magic making her  way towards them anyways and just sigh a relief breath too before pouncing on her, “Oh Y/N!” he whispered-yelled, his arm envelop around her waist. “A-are you alright? Are you hurt?” She was tense, Draco could feel her shaking.

“I-I’m fine.” _And feeling a little drained_ , but that Y/N didn’t mention and just decidedly eavesdrop on the Gryffindor’s conversation instead.

Choosing the moment to reveal her deeds, Y/N heard Ginny confess, “It was me…but I swear I didn’t mean to.” And she quickly added “Riddle made me, and… Harry, you’re hurt!”

“D-don’t worry,” cough Harry, his assurance sound unsure. “Ginny, y-you need to get yourself out.” he dictates instead. “F-follow –” he coughs again, his body becoming limb, everything beginning to hurt “–follow that path and you’ll find Ron, he’ll lead you out of here.”

Y/N heard Fawkes on the tunnel and he flew to her then, landing again on her shoulder. Y/N faced Fawkes and saw him patiently waiting for her orders and with a nod and a whisper of “Go.” he flew and headed to Harry, landing on the tiles just near the boy’s wounded arm that Harry was clenching in pain.

“You were brilliant Fawkes,” commented Harry and though Y/N couldn’t see, she can practically hear the grateful smile on his face. And with a deep inhale, he stated “I was just… not quick enough.” And when Fawkes did a wonderful job of bribing the poison that his wound was spreading, Harry examined “Of course!” with relief, remembering that “Phoenix tears have healing powers! Thanks…” he faced the phoenix then the watching red head that looked scared and worried. “It’s okay Ginny,” he promised and breathes out “it’s over.” And with a bright smile, he inserted “It’s just a memory.”

Y/N couldn’t help but silently giggle at that comment and with dreadful eyes, watched as Harry beckons Ginny to follow him out of the chamber. When Y/N thought it was safe now, she comes out of their hideout hiding and quickly kneeled next to the great beast.

Though, as Harry climbs into the way that he got in, he didn’t noticed Ginny stopping midway, and her looking back with widen eyes to see someone was still in the chamber, sitting close and was petting the corpse of the monster of the Chamber of Secret with care.

Harry, not surveying what was behind her, pulled her hurriedly to follow Fawkes.

But she was sure of what she saw, despite Harry assuring her that it was only him, her brother, and the fraud of a DADA teacher –now oblivious of his own identity and crimes –that got in the place after Fawkes had flew them back to the castle ground.

And when she and Lockhart was left to the hospital wings while her brother and her savior was told to go meet Dumbledore on the Headmaster Tower, she heard Madam Pomfrey gasp as she parted the curtains from a specific bed on the end of the room and examined in panic that “She’s gone, _again_!”

* * *

 

Y/N gave herself a moment to grieve her still hurting heart; she couldn’t save the Basilisk and convince herself that it was for the better, so that the rein of the Slytherin will finally rest.  “Y/N…?” Draco knelt beside her, saw her crying.

“I’ve been dreaming about this place,” Y/N confesses, facing the boy with blurred eyes, “that’s how I knew where to go. Though at first it was just me and they right here… but the dreams were beginning to change and I’d see a redhead once in a while... a path way, then the last was the lavatory.”

And Y/N looked up to Severus, now wiping her tears.

He was looking at her blankly but his eyes told what he couldn’t. Y/N got up and hugged him by his legs without shame, sobbing still. But while she was in that position, she heard a hissing voice, beckoning her to “ _Come… come here dear child._ ”

Y/N stopped crying promptly at that sound and she frown, letting go of Severus, who didn’t bother to move her away, and survey the chamber of anything –anyone else. “D-did you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” Draco inquired whilst Severus merely watched Y/N look around.

And all the suddenly, the mouth of Salazar Slytherin opens and the voice hissed “ _Here, let usss meet finally._ ”

“S-someone’s in there…” Y/N reported “They want us to meet.”

Severus quickly takes a grab of her shoulder to stop her from taking action without thinking. “We don’t know who they are; I’m not letting you alone.”

 And Y/N nodded, agreeing. Focusing then she hissed “ _My friendsss, they want to come along._ ”

“ _Do you name them worthy?_ ”

“ _More than I can be._ ” She answered.

“ _Then we’ll meet with them. Come now. I’ve waited thousandsss of yearsss for usss to persssonally meet again._ ”

“They’re allowing you guys to come with me.” Y/N reported again and exchanging nods with both of the Slytherins, they enter the mouth. And the corridors bestowed to them had two doors. Y/N, though, can feel magic in the first one and dictates it the Potion Master and Draco. “There, we’ll take this one.” They nodded, “You ready?” and nodded again.

The ghost of Salazar Slytherin greets them; he was standing by the same buried sword Y/N had dreamt about. Severus quickly stood in front of the students, predicting vicious things will be exchange yet all was said was Salazar’s soft call of “Leave us.”

And both Slytherins disappeared.

“What did you do to them?” gasp Y/N as she positions her stance ready for a fight.

“Please, I didn’t harm them, merely Apparate them outside.” answered the ghost, eyes glinting with something untold when a banging started by the closed door. “You were keen to stay with them but I apology, what we will discuss cannot be shared with mortals.”

Y/N nodded and pleas “Let me talk to them, just so they wouldn’t do anything reckless.”

And the ghost beckons her to do so.

“U-uncle Sevy, Draco!” she called.

And a muffled “Y/N, what’s happening in there?!”

“The door wouldn’t open!” below Draco as well.

“Guys it’s okay.” assured Y/N, “He’s Salazar Slytherin –”

“THAT’S WHY WE’RE WORRYING IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Draco yelled back.

A grunt comes from the ghost then and he walked through the wall, leaving Y/N alone. On the other side, voices were being exchange, yelling mostly but somehow, Salazar must have convince them when it stop, and the sound of door being open and shut comes following. Salazar reappears again but passes through the other wall on Y/N’s left side.

“W-what did you do to them?”

“I merely shown them to my library in the mean time.” grunted the man, now returning to his position beside the sword. His face softens after as he breathes “Hearth…”

‘ _He’s here for you._ ’ Y/N called yet was only met with silence. ‘ _Hello?_ ’

‘ _I’m here…_ ’ was the reply that Y/N was waiting for, but she felt herself worrying a bit, a moment ago, Y/N actually _felt_ alone, inside.

“My dear old friend,” continued Salazar, “we meet again.”

“Umm…” Y/N cleared her throat, “I’m… I mean we –she and I… well.”

Salazar squint his eyes then, studying her further, “You are… Y/N.”

It wasn’t a question but Y/N still answer “Yes.”

The man nodded, emerald eyes closing to think, “I’d wager you already know my legacy, girl?” his voice becomes gruff. And Y/N nodded slowly, fully aware of whom this man right here and that he ignored order for the school, his uncalled departure just because he had no one to side with him in his wishes to keep the magic only to the pure magical family. Was it he’s about to do? She is Muggleborn after all and Y/N feared that his hatred for her kind will surface. “It’s all a lie.”

 _BOOM_ ; Mind blown!

Y/N gasp “Huh?” as she look up to him with dumbfound look. “W-wait, wait, _wait,_ what?”

A short chuckle came from the man himself, “So you don’t share memories with the Hearth… Regardless, I will come clean to you. The Hearth, dear girl, had asked me to keep the sword of King Arthur… or in other word, people titled it as Excalibur.” And as he explain this, he look down to the polished, untouched sword stuck on the ground and the unlit bonfire, “I knew that if I did make a chamber as its haven, people will be curious and will greed for the treasure it hide. So, I…”

“ _Oh._ ” Y/N blinks, somehow catching on that.

“The other Founders agreed to feed into it,” the man continued to speak, filling Y/N in to what was been kept, “done it with an Unbreakable Vow to tie us, the four of us had become your Secret-Keeper, just to keep what you had asked for and so that your words can be followed and to make it all believable enough, I left after I secured the ring and your sword.”

Chuckling nervously, Y/N mutters “Chamber of Secret huh…? Bloody brilliant if I say so myself.” and maybe there was a hint of sarcasm in there but either didn’t point it out. “I didn’t think you’d be _that_ cunning, Sir.”

“Yes,” nodded Salazar, a small smile on his face, “I simply make it a secret within a secret.”

Y/N nodded too, now unsure how to keep the conversation going. Though, in the tip of her tongue, a question was itching to be asked. It wouldn’t hurt to know, but knowing too much is a bad idea. “B-but why?” she failed to keep it for herself. “Why did you have to call for an heir who is to believe, destined to push the Muggle’s away from the school?”

“It is part of my plan.”

“Well it sucks!” Y/N blurted out, triggered. “Many had died in their hands if you must know!” her voice suddenly become booming, her words were getting into her as well. Gritting her teeth, Y/N yelled “My friend could have died because of your bloody snake, and do you even know a guy named Voldy-what-his-shite is too into your false advertisement, he’s trying to take over the world right now if you must know!”

“You don’t get to talk to me that way you silly girl!” countered Salazar, only to regret this recklessness when he meet the fire in the girl’s eyes, and for him to see the aura that surrounds her soon enough. He hitched his breath, casting a guilty expression on his face before hanging his head. He sighs, affirming his mistake with a nod and an “A-and I am well aware of him…”

“God,” whined Y/N, her hands tighten in a fist and her legs pleas to pace, “I’m… I’m gonna need to –” hearing her prayers, Y/N was gone and the Hearth herself take over. This was surprise, having that the Hearth wasn’t intending to nor did she expect it.

“Pardon her, Salazar,” the voice of the Hearth made him look up, “she needs some time to take this all in.”

“Is it truly you, Morgana?” interrogated the Slytherin with little doubt, just needing some confirmation.

“That I am,” nodded the Hearth, “yet I am not alone. She hears you.” A rare smile crossed his face and to show submission, he lowers his head once more. “I will not apology for what she said, my friend, but I know that you didn’t intend for your mistakes to take this turn of life.” sighed the Hearth, eyes flashing in gold.

“That you do, you’re always had been so considerate, Morgana… how is your brothers?”

“Merlin is trying not to interfere too much and Arthur is still in hiding.” She inform with a warm smile. “But enough, Salazar, you know why I’m here for.”

“To take possession of your belongings.” nodded Salazar, gliding away.

‘ _I don’t catch up…_ ’ Y/N dictates softly, not sure if the Hearth was to hear her while in control.

‘ _I am to explain this to you soon, Y/N, for now, I am to do this myself._ ’

“I wish to give you everything I own, Morgana, to you and the girl, none of my heir had been worthy enough to have them.”

“Thank you, Salazar. It all will be taken good care of.”

“I know. And I know you know where I’ll be,” smiled the Slytherin, slowly fading away, “I await for you to come and talk with us again.” His voice was soon fainted, merely carried by the wind –which was surprising Y/N since the room seem to be lacking any airway.

The Hearth didn’t stall and quickly stand highly by the sword. She held it yet before she could twist it; a green magical barrier was to ask for her identification. She knew this of course, she puts it up herself. Soon the barrier turns white, affirming her right and with a strong grip, the Hearth twist the sword and the bonfire burst with fire.

The Hearth ready hand was waiting for the wooden box as it levitated. When the box was in reach, the Hearth took a hold of it before pulling the sword without much trouble. The barrier widens before shrinking back underneath the Hearth’s –well, Y/N’s feet technically.

‘ _What is that?_ ’ Y/N’s curiosity was on point again. Instead of answering using words, the Hearth merely opens the box, showing a silvery ring. It look plain, no decorated design, just a plain ol’ ring. The woman then lifted the sword and swung it down again, its trail left a purple line which widens.

Y/N gasp at the sight of the familiar place, the family’s vault… her vault, seeing that there was that cloak, the shield, the gold and jewels. ‘ _H-hey, hey, what are you –_ ’ The Hearth reached out, her –Y/N’s damn it, this whole switching thing got confusing –hand going through the dimensional gape and took both of the shield and the cloak just before the hole closed back. ‘ _Okay, maybe it’s valid that soon is now?_ ’

“It is.” Agreed the Hearth as she took the ring out the box and wore it by the middle finger of her right hand, since the left was already occupied. Now, Y/N had a ring for both of her middle finger. She then reached for her the cloak, “This is the Cloak of Merlin, the Shield of Bona Fide that belongs to Morgana le Fey and, Arthur’s sword, the Excalibur.”

‘ _And… he called you Morgana._ ’ Y/N recounts clearly, having to hear how the man said it with admiration.

“There’s a lot of things that happened, and each for different reasons.” stated the Hearth as the items was tidy up on the floor. “But, dear, knowing too much will not be good for you now.”

Y/N made a sound, clicking her tongue in annoyance. Again, with leaving her in the dark! Does it really that bad know things?

“Now, now, don’t be like that.” chuckle the woman then, unbothered by her irritation. “You need to keep these safe, not back in the vault but close whenever.” And the woman then used the sword again, slicing the air and its trail widen to show Y/N’s piled clothes. The woman merely grabbed the beaded back Y/N had been carrying around and took it before the portal closed.

She then puts the three items inside, the _Undetectable_ _Extension_ _charm_ was perfect for the size of a silver one-handed straight-bladed, long-bladed, double-edged sword, a shiny large kite shield –probably made of gold and silver with a face of a dragon designed in the middle and a _very_ pointed bottom –and the folded cloak didn’t even ruin it.

And without much warning, the Hearth returned Y/N the control over her body. ‘ _Now, remember, keep them safe and close. And I think it’ll be best to leave here quickly now._ ’

‘ _Okay._ ’ Y/N nodded then.

Seeing that there’s nothing else to do in the room, she left and entered the other one, only to see Severus rampaging the shelves muttering “I never seen any of these potion recipes before! Argh some of them are freaking written in godforsaken Parseltongue.”

And Draco was merely surveying, poking, some artifacts he sees, looking bored. Though, hearing the creak of the door and Y/N’s sarcastic reply of “Language, Professor.” made him looks at her way and beams.

“Y/N, you’re alright!”

Hearing this snaps Severus from his geeking and clears his throat as he strode closer to inspect his goddaughter.

“I’m fine, at least he didn’t kill me right?” she said jokingly, though neither of the Slytherin seems to find it funny. “Oh come on,” she pouted “you know, ‘cause he’s Salazar and I’m Muggle.”

“We get that, Y/N.” inserted Draco, still not amuse, “That’s why it wasn’t funny.”

“Meanie.” mutter Y/N, before surprising him with a hug. “Thanks, for being with me here.”

“Blah.” blurted Draco, reciprocating the hug. Both started giggling then, happy that either had come to an end because of all the craziness that happened.

Y/N looks up to her Godfather then, seeing that he was again, deep in his thought. He was throwing her a questioning look and Y/N figures that he was curious of what had been exchange between her and Salazar.

“I can’t still believe it though,” she sigh, acting naïve, “I never thought that Salazar Slytherin would be very generous.”

“What, what did he do?” Draco asked, still not letting go of her hand.

Grinning widely, almost considered close to a Cheshire, cunning smile, Y/N inputs “Nothing much, he just gave me his entire library n’ all.”

“H-he did what?” eyes widen, mouth gaping, Severus stared at her aback.

“Yep, everything here apparently belongs to me now.” she smiled, looking aloof despite that she just got out of a epic duel with Voldemort and risk her life along the way, then talk to the ancient ghost of Salazar Slytherin after. “Man, I can’t wait to get my hands in these stuffs!” And what shock Severus to the bone is that she smiles at him cheerfully, promising “And I won’t really mind sharing them all to you, uncle Sevy. Though I never thought you’d be such a nerd.” and wink at him.

She saw him then, that’s what the girl was trying to say. She saw him being a “nerd” and Severus almost wanted to cry, not because of embarrassment but because of happiness on the thought of getting his hands all over these sacred books, hidden from the world for a thousand of years probably.

“You’re not gonna cry, right Professor?” Draco implied then, snickering with Y/N. “I mean, they’re just books and… _stuff_.” Draco cringes as he glance on a particular shelves filled with what suppose to be potions ingredients.

Severus grunted at them but didn’t say anything else but on his face was pure happiness still.

“Well, before we get too excited, what we need to do next is find a way to get out here.”

“Right.” nodded Severus. “Precisely, and perhaps we can use the same way that we enter in?”

So, they journey out of the secret lair of Salazar with a promise to return, out of chamber and return back to bathroom that Moaning Myrtle haunts. The ghost was clearly disappointed that none of them ends up dead.

“Come on, we need to bring you back to the infirmary.” bided Severus then, making the Hufflepuff pouted.

“Do we have to?” she whined, “I’m perfectly fine!” Severus decidedly picks her up in his arms to stop her from running away, ignoring the “Hey! Lemme walk on me own, I ain’t no baby boo!

Draco was laughing so hard about it though; his ribs never experience this full time humor. The fact that Y/N _did_ look offended that she was still liftable was hilarious, looking with her puffed cheeks and cute frowning face, but Severus was frowning a bit, lost in thought. Y/N is small but she should have weighted more.

Well, she had been sleeping for a long time, missing a lot of meals. She looks thinner than the first day she steps on Hogwarts. Severus should have kept her healthier, kept an eye on her more knowing it was part of his responsibilities as her Godfather. And somewhere in him was a built-up guilt. _He could have done better_ for her since the start instead of letting his own bitterness and past took control of his present. Severus shouldn't have put  all of his focus on that _bloody_ Potter-boy and took care of the only family he have.

Yes, he's starting to acknowledge Y/N as _family._  It took him awhile, yes, whilst it didn't took Y/N's a week to call him  _uncle_. 

“Come on now.” Severus beckons the Slytherin boy as Y/N merely starts curling into him a like kitten searching for warmth.

Upon entering the infirmary, Poppy was quickly switching into her mother hen mode and flock around Y/N, though was calmed when Severus shushed her and told that Y/N was just asleep. He did lie when the medic asked why she was out of bed, saying that the girl comes to visit him last night and bug him out, only to exhaust her own self again so soon so he brought her here knowing Poppy would be worrying.

Draco though, just said he wanted to make sure Y/N was alright.

Taken aback by how much Severus seem to care (and ' _Why do Mister **Malfoy** here? God, what have you been doing all these time, Y/N? First Severus and Minerva, and now, this boy too..._ ' these thoughts runs in Poppy's head like a great mystery), she let both of them stay when she check on the Hufflepuff. “She’s alright, just as exhausted as you said.” She assured the two. Severus and Draco’s relief was obvious by the look of their faces. And Poppy took note of every changes, _how genuine_ those changes. “You two should probably go get some sleep; you look like you haven’t got any sleep.” And as she said this, she looked the two both in the eye, glaring at Severus to empathize that her order the last time had been disobeyed.

But Poppy didn’t get suspicious any further, too tired to even get into those thoughts (and to wake up at dawn isn't really helping her) since this night was truly nerve-wrecking to know that one student was taken hostage and almost lost her life because of You-know-who. And thankfully, despite his stubbornness and reckless actions, Harry was there.

Draco had look on an open window as he heard her, just to see that the night was just about to end as twilight begin to wake in the horizon. He yawned, exhausted, and nodded, leaving with Severus when the woman kicked them out of the infirmary. Thankfully, it was Saturday so no one would be really suspicious if they sleep in somehow.

And all of that happen wasn't missed by Ginny Weasley, who had been awake all these time thinking about the possibilities that  _had_ happen. She knew she was going to get a howler by her mum by tomorrow but she couldn't really be bothered by that. All she could think about was Y/N L/N, who  _she know now_ that was in the Chamber with her and Harry.

And seeing both Slytherin together, bringing the girl in question with them in such hour,  _just confirms everything_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a double update because I feel
> 
> LIKE A DICK FOR NOT UPDATING RIGHT AND I'M STRESS BUT I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

“You’re awake.”

Y/N blinks, trying to get pass through the sleepiness of her eyes to make up the silhouette by the bed and grunting, she blurted “’Ave you been standing z’ere all z’ese time and just watching me sleep?” without really thinking about it.

The person giggled, golden eyes beaming in humor, “I’m afraid I’ve done the exact thing, for it’s not every day a small child whom is crowned as the Empress stumble into my village undetected and charmed everyone whilst I was gone.”

Y/N tried to progress what’s been said, ‘ _Empress?_ ’ she look around in confusion, only to realize she was in the same bedroom she had been occupying when she was in the Countess Estate. “Oh.” Y/N cleared her throat then ‘ _I’m back in here again._ ’

With cheeks a bit flushed, she faced the woman. Y/N knew then, by how the woman with braided black hair and golden eyes smiles down on her, was either _the_ Countess Avery Roshi everyone was talking about or just a sister of Harumi (and she can’t distinguish which between those choices because, Merlin, these people doesn’t look like their aging at all).

Catching herself staring too much (the thing about these Elves is that they’re _just so gorgeous looking_ **all the freaking time** ). “H-hello.” she waved awkwardly then.

The Elf-lady chuckles first before she returns it “Greetings as well.” and with it was a graceful bow.

Aback because of the gesture, Y/N ought to return the bow while she was still sitting. “M-may I ask what happened to me?” Y/N began, finding her memories blurred.

Everything still feels like a dream.

Elegantly making her way to the windowpane, the woman eyed the field of which had been marked of the event. “To what my two General reported, you outwardly fall into unconscious after releasing a lot of magic and seem to have scared all of my people in the progress of it.”

The woman still had her smile so Y/N didn’t know if there was an accusation in that statement or none, so to be sure she shutters “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t m-mean to. It was just…” as she stood up from the bed, finding herself in some white (with green and gold lining) tabard style clothing, the same clothes she’s been wearing in her stay here.  “Everything had been so overwhelming a-and it all been getting to me… my life had been turn upside town so suddenly and these changes are leading me into a world unknown. It’s affecting me and may also have some influence on my friends too… I just… they were build ups, you know?”

“Hmm.” the Countess, beautiful and more mysterious, beckons her then to “Come follow me then, young Empress.” as they strode out of the room. “I wager my people have treated you well in my absent?” and at the mention of people, eyes had found them in their path and gazed on them both as they pass.

Subsequent eyes following both of them as they go, each have different gazes, fear, wonder, and some had adoration of some sort.

“Oh yes, they’re wonderful people.” extol Y/N, grateful for the change of topic and merely focus on following the Countess while throwing a smile for everybody. “They’ve welcome me in open arms, in which I am grateful, truly.”

“Thank you, it means a lot coming from you.” Avery confesses with a satisfied smile, though it was small yet still eye-catching. “So, my General Harumi says you’re lost?”

“What?” Y/N frowns but her eyes widen in realization as she remembers, so she sheepishly smile, “Oh, _that_ ,” she nervously chuckles, “y-yes, I suppose.”

“Hmm.” was the only answer Y/N gets as they continue on, the Countess leading them to what could be considered the backyard, the same field which faeries go wild on their flowering and farming.

Y/N followed, without much of a choice, and merely tried to keep up (She internally curse her short height, especially ‘ _These damn short legs_.’). The Countess soon stop and Y/N paused too when she saw the burnt marks on the grassy floor.

It won’t take a fool to realize that this was her doing. “I…” she started, not sure if she was supposed to apologies but she didn’t want to be seen as an ungrateful, but was cut off.

“I’ve seen many things in life.” Avery knelt down, in a classy manner, and caress the fresh, burned marking, “I have watched some kingdoms rise in all its glory, watched some fall into chaos and seen them be rebuild again. And I was also in dear Alfonso’s coronation myself.”

“Grand-père…?” Y/N mumbles subconsciously, mind imaging what could be his coronation would be like (and why was hers _just like that_? Though she wasn’t really complaining), whilst still listening carefully.

“Mm-hmm.” hummed the woman, nodding “And not only that, but as one of the noble ranks of the Lady’s safe haven, I had witness him and his dear spouse, sweet Empress Olympia, learn leadership and harmonization whilst they grow respectfully powerful.”

And as the Elf-lady goes on, Y/N begins to feel shrink as a passing thought brought pressure in her shoulder. She was standing exposed (metaphorically of course but everything was being bared to her in a thought of the crown waiting for her back in the castle) and the need to meet the expectation was getting into her.

But these feelings she hide so well as she meet the eyes of the Countess as she continued.

“As one of the kingdoms’ nobilities, we share our fair advices for the crown’s sake. And each of us was meant to do the more than the roles the Lady us given us, some are comfortable in the lives we have and accepted it but revolutionaries would continue to wonder of what could be.”

“I would be too.” Y/N mumbled with an understanding nod.

“We all are, dearie, the change that could be made are limitless yet also its consequences.” The woman finally stood and merely faces Y/N, still with her smile. “But of course, the past ones that ruled us have their own different method to keep their people happy, each cared in diverse ways so our generation continued on.”

And as she said this, she looks at Y/N in some way, as if there’s a point that Y/N needed to get.

“However, a boy as I recall, used to refuse to stand up among those men. Before the 42nd coronation, he desperately wanted to rise in power and had done all he could to spread his name, to challenge your family’s right to be crowned by the name. Unfortunately, there’s no hiding that he had killed; he put people into slavery, everything to claim himself strong and worthy.”

Y/N gapes, “That’s…” and then tensed at the thought of such act, her mind quickly portraying the subject of… _him_ and how _he_ did her, in some way or another, Y/N seem to relate to those victims. And she grit her teeth, hands clenched, and heart beat going a wee faster than it’s suppose to go. “W-who was he?”

And if the Countess noticed that the question was hissed in distaste, she didn’t mention it. Though, she did watch as the girl’s face grimace. “He was well-known as the Ryker of the Levi Sea, and in mention of that name; I’d say that people tend to have the same reaction as you do, young Empress.”

“Levi Sea?” Y/N knows that name; it was what Harumi called the ocean, _the entire_ water surrounding the island.

“Yes, he was born into the sea and in the while, but had been renamed as Ryker Reid by the people instead.” But it just confused her one audience. Chuckling at the bemused look on her face, Avery explained “When he was finally called to the Castle believing he will finally have what he greed for, and though know that no one really knows how and when, but Ryker had wedded with the upcoming Empress and seemingly settle with that.”

“I don’t… So you’re saying he _did_ become a noble?”

“Oh yes,” Avery nodded “and he had been one of the greatest leader that this land had ever known.”

“That’s preposterous!” below Y/N in disbelief, “Wha… I don’t –how could that happen? With his track record, didn’t anyone put up a fight in that idea? A rally against him or some sort?”

“See, young Empress,” started Avery, looking none surprise at the outburst, “whilst the bloodline of the Reid is righteous, everyone can be as great as the other one if they know love.” Y/N seem aback as her eyes widen. “Ryker wanted the crown because it will mean that he will be loved. He grows up around hatred, misplaced, and he only hungered for affections, so he thought that having the crown will give it to him.

“On the other hand, while his action was vicious, it was all he knew. He was put in slavery in a household, force to sing every day with Siren blood on his vein and when his masters’ were displeased with anyone, they killed them. So, when he was striking to gain the crown, he found love on someone else and the Empress shared it to him, thus he grew up on becoming a man who knew what love is.”

Y/N was silent, mouth still gaping but her eyes were shining now as the Countess continued on with her tale. “And he became a leader everyone needed because he loved his people, return their love for him with passion, kindly.” And Avery’s soft hands found Y/N’s cheek and caress it as she lower her upper body to level Y/N’s eyes, and Y/N’s breath hitches to see the beauty of those golden orbs so close, “Do you understand what I’m telling you, young Empress?”

So she nodded and said “I do.” confidently.

“Hmm.” was her satisfied hum. Then the Countess hand lowered and found a place by her chest, “Then if you found yourself truly lost, let this guides you. Love finds its way anywhere you are.” was her final saying before striding away, “I look forward of seeing you again, Empress, make sure to visit us if you’re able.”

“I will, a-and thank you again, Countess Avery.” The Elf’s chuckle goes along with the wind as she left Y/N alone in the field. “Love finds its way, huh?” Y/N murmurs, cupping the spot where her heart pounds, only to feel something underneath her clothing instead.

Frowning, she took the item out, only to remember her necklace, the locket! She opens it, to see her mothers’ smiling upon the sight of her, making Y/N smile with them. “So that’s why…” she figured, murmuring as she runs her fingers in the Latin carvings “ _Meminerunt omnia amantes_ , lovers remember all.” She chuckles, shaking her head to put the loneliness aside, before commanding the locket to “Bring me to her.”

And with a flash, along with the smoke appeared a map and the arrow was pointing Y/N to go to her west. Without further ado, Y/N followed its direction, running hurriedly. She return to the tree and below it waits the Hearth.

“Took you long enough, I thought I had to come and get you myself.” teased the woman.

“Meh;” shrugs Y/N, making a beeline to rest beside the Hearth. “The Countess, Avery Koshi, was telling me a very interesting story. I wanted to know what it was all about before leaving.”

“Ah, so you’ve meet her.” smiled the woman, as she begins combing Y/N’s hair, “You know, she’s been praying to me to get to meet you, ever since you were crowned.”

Y/N, though she wasn’t really looking surprise, grins, “Really? Oh, and now that you’ve mentioned that, how come you didn’t tell me you’re considered a God here sooner?”

“You did found out now did you? Besides, it was just something that will stay so I just didn’t bother sharing it.”

“Okay, if you say so.” A moment of peace pass them by, Y/N had close her eyes but was still listening to the whispering wind, to the small haste of movement from the forest, patient with the time passing by. “Why am I here?” she mumbled, still has her eyes close.

“I wanted to give my gratitude.” The woman began with a soft voice.

Y/N opens her eyes in shock and she shutters “W-wha… huh?”

The woman stood from her graceful sitting, having to walk the grassy floor with bare foot and her wings tailing her. “I know I didn’t made things easy for you, Y/N, you didn’t expect to be joined to the responsibilities that I must do. Yet you bear with me throughout the year. And I’m afraid that this isn’t the end of this.” The Hearth then turns around to face Y/N, who was now sitting up, and the feathers of her grayish wings dancing along the fleeting wind. “There’s more to come.”

“I know that.” shrugs Y/N, and this time, it was the woman who’s surprise in shock. “Look, I’ve been thinking for a while now, when I was mourning for Ella, that if I wanted to protect my friends, my family, I need… I need to get stronger. And this is all I can ask of you; help me protect them and in exchange, I’d be your disciple.”

The smile that crossed the woman’s face wasn’t like the other, not with the mystery of Mona Lisa, but instead a warm smile. “I’m sure that you will do it in all your power whenever I’d agree or not. Know I make no promises but I will help you, not in the favor of having your faith, but I wish not to be only a mere bystander on your life.”

Yet Y/N suddenly laughed, taking the young Goddess of off guard once more. “Do I really have to remind you that I’ve always had believe in you since the very first time you talked to me?” and she said this with one eyebrow up and her arm crossed. “In spite of that I thought I had finally gone co-co…” she mumbled then under her breath but nevertheless brighten up. “You don’t have to doubt my beliefs, Morgana, it may come and go but know my heart and mind is made up the moment you brought me to this place.”

The woman’s smile widens as she giggled too, “I’ll try to remember that whenever.”

Y/N stood up then and approaches the Goddess, “Good, and if you don’t I’ll just remind it to you anyways.” before indulging the woman. “And besides, you’re stuck with me as I am with you.”

And they shared a moment of laughter, happy that they yet again end up okay.

“Though,” interrupted the Hearth as she crossed her arms together, “I never recall having such agreement with you to call me in my mortal name.”

Y/N pouted, “Oh come on! I can’t keep calling you “The Hearth” all the time. It’s weird!” Y/N did the quotation gesture as she referenced the line ‘The Hearth’ before scratching the back of her neck with a shrug. “And besides, we’re all friends here, right?”

The woman’s signature Mona Lisa smile surfaced then as she reached out and patted Y/N’s head, feeling the softness of it. “You’re a good kid, you are…”

* * *

 

It was soon to be noon when she woke up.

She felt a hand holding hers and she return the grip, stopping them from letting go, as she groans herself awake. Her body was so sore, her back hurting the most, and her throat dry. Still shifting back and forth in awareness, Y/N eyed the one with her and the light of emerald eyes becomes clear as she continued to stare.

Minerva smiled down at her.

Y/N returns it, “Ey Pof’sor.”

“Good morning, Miss L/N, I reckon you had a good sleep?”

“Mm-hmm.” hummed Y/N as she nodded, still not letting go of the woman’s hand, she sat up before rubbing her eyes to keep the sleepiness at bay. “V’ere’s oncle Sevy?” she asked then as she found that it was only the woman with her.

“In his quarter I wager, he wasn’t seen in the Great Hall or anywhere this morning.”

“Okay…” Y/N blinks, thinking that the man might be still asleep. She faced the woman then, blinking a few time again, before beaming a smile whilst cocking her head in the side. “V’y do you look so worried, Professor?” she pointed out the obvious, seeing how close the woman’s eyebrow was knitted, how tired she looked and the way she was looking at Y/N, “Iz somez’ing wrong?”

“N-nothing, Miss L/N,” Minerva look down at their intertwine hands and subconsciously decided to massage the small hand, “I’m just glad you’re finally awake.”

There was something more, Y/N knew, but didn’t push and instead just nodded when the woman excuse herself to call Poppy to come and check on her once again.

“Oh thank goodness,” was the first thing the medic said at the sight of her, “you are truly becoming a worrisome, Miss L/N, why do you keep intending to vanish every time you woke up. If you could have kept her little self behaved, you could have already been better by now.” Poppy rambles on as she pulled a cart with her, filled with potions.

Y/N pouted adorable, “It gets lonely here, Madame Pomfrey.” And without further whining, simply drunk every potion the woman beckons her to drink. She cringes at its taste but insisted her body to keep it inside now. But she was surprise when the woman gave her more.

“Those are nutrient drinks; you’ll need these vitamins to help you regain the weights you’ve lost.”

Y/N gave her a pained look but didn’t complain, just did what she was asked. “When can I leave?” she inquired, bummed out.

Poppy glance at the Deputy then, recounting the conversation they had just this morning, and sigh. “This afternoon, Miss L/N, _but_ you will return this evening again.”

Despite the ‘but’ that comes along, Y/N was hype to hear that she’s permitted to be out even just for a couple of hours. “Thank you, Madame Pomfrey!” she chirped.

“Yeah, yeah,” Poppy dismissively repeat, though she had a small smile on her face, “Now if you excuse me, I’ll go and get your robes back.”

Y/N waited until the woman’s footstep was gone before she faced the transfiguration Professor before she whisper a soft “Thank you.”

One eyebrow raised, Minerva asked “What for?” But Y/N just throws her a knowing smile. The girl had already figured out that she may have something to do with it since the medic was usually strict when it comes to letting her patient go. “Of course,” Minerva chuckled, “and you’re welcome dear.”

“Professor…” Y/N started with a low voice, “how is everybody? Is ‘Mione a-and Ella gonna be okay?”

Minerva answered softly that “They will be Miss L/N, the Mandrake Restorative Draught will be finished brewed tomorrow, and they will return normal as they were before. I assure you that you have nothing to worry about.”

But Y/N didn’t really seem convinced as her eyes stayed focus on her fiddling fingers.

Hurried footsteps arrive then and Mr. Filch comes barging in panting. “Professor, Professor,” he called, “the Headmaster called for ye, he said ye need to come to the Great Hall, there’s something happening in there.”

Seeing him so alarmed (who are we kidding, he’s Filch, everything is alarming for him), Minerva sighed and curse Albus. Must she always be the one to fix up his mess? Though before she could go, the hand holding hers still hasn’t let go. Wondering, she eyed her student questioning.

“Wait for me.” was plead by Y/N and nothing more was said when Poppy returned with Y/N’s robes. Filch was displeased that he was quickly dismissed whilst Minerva stayed, she couldn’t say no to those eyes at all.

Y/N jogged to match Minerva’s pace as they strode the hall, they pass some students that was making their way to the Great Hall themselves. Somehow, Y/N can hear familiar hoots and coos nearby.

* * *

 

“…And suddenly, she appeared and duel Voldemort one on one!” Harry marvels with awe as the Gryffindor crowed the table. His audiences were in the same awestruck as him as he started his story.

“What did she look like Harry?” Neville inserted the question all was eager to ask.

“I couldn’t make up her face; she was like glowing with light.” He expressed, gaining more the students’ interest as he goes on, stating “But I’m sure, her hair, it was grayish. Vol –you-know-who was angered to see her though and they seem to know each other.”

“Gray?” huff Seamus Finnegan as he tried to shoo the owl that was trying to get Dean’s bread and got bitten instead by the finger, “She must be old then!”

“No, no,” decline Harry as he shook his head, “she was young, I’m sure. And… she knew who I was too.”

“D-do you think… maybe she’s a ghost?” Neville imputed then, and now everyone was looking at him. Realizing the sudden attention was focused on him, his cheeks flushes and he clenches on his toad despite feeling also a bit terrified as he recall stories from his Gran’s.

“A ghost, you think that whoever you-know-who fought is a ghost, seriously Neville?” Fred snickered and was waiting for George to back him up, only to meet with his brother’s disagreement.

“Wait no,” George installed, “Fred, you remember that story mum used to tell us?”

“About what?” both Harry and Fred asked in the same time. Everyone didn’t start anything, quiet in suspense, waiting to hear George explain.

“About this ghost girl that she said that appeared in her fifth year.”

“Pssft, what so special about _that_?” frowned Fred, confused why that story was being relived _now_.

“No, you don’t get it!” George below, looking totally convinced with his conclusion.

“What is the story, George, tell us.” encourage Harry then, eagerly scooting closer as everybody, too, leaning close.

“Mum said, that this ghost girl can be heard singing in every places in the castle and when you hear her song, you will be perplexed yet attracted to her voice, whenever genre, it will either hurt you, make you feel loved, everything _just_ by her voice.”

“There’s nothing seem out of the ordinary about that or does it seem to be connected to the girl Harry saw in the chamber.” Ron implied, though he hasn’t really heard the full story himself, he did heard their dad mention the ghost girl once or twice.

“No Ron, that’s not all.” George lectures before returning to the story. “Now see, you would be wondering where she came from because no ghost in Hogwarts is like her right?” and some nodded, having to compare every ghost they’ve known and none could sing as well as the Weasley is implying. “So everyone, the students mostly, were very curious of this new ghost so they would always try to catch her or attempt to get a glimpse of her but no one _ever_ did.

“They could only hear her in the hall, empty classrooms at night, _only_ at night. Soon, the curiosity calms down and people just started enjoying her singing than find out who she really is. But then, mum said that someone tried attacking the castle.”

“Oh, oh, I know this!” Neville interrupted, “Gran’s told me about it one time, she said that it was you-know-who himself and several Death Eaters that tried the invasion in 1964!”

“Really?” gasp both Harry and Ron. Everyone was also gasping upon this hearing, murmuring and the owls (that look like they’re listening too) hooted in dismay by the mention of that _man_.

“Y-yeah.” nodded the shy boy among them. “She said that the cause that saved everyone that night was the ghost herself, who have dueled each and every Death Eaters, defeated them all, whilst it was the Headmaster that tried occupying you-know-who before the final battle between the ghost and He-who-must-not-be-named.

“The Aurors arrived late, after it was all done with, but took credits to make sure that media wasn’t going to dig into the case and the Headmaster too refuses to even speak of it to the Ministry.” And this sparks more murmuring among the Gryffindor table.

“Now focus!” claims George, still not done. “Neville is right, that’s what mum also said to us. But my point is that the ghost girl disappeared after a month after that happened and she wasn’t heard singing again for almost a decade.”

“Whoa…” Ron gapes, “I never thought that’s how the stories go.” And he didn’t know because he thought it was just a stupid way his mother was trying to make him and his brothers to behave when they got in Hogwarts, something to scare them with.

“So are you saying that it was the same ghost that saved me and Ginny?” Harry interrogates softly, already half-convinced because of that story.

“It’s possible.” Fred implied with a shrug.

“The ghost girl was entitled to appear when the castle was in need of saving, or to what mum said, when You-know-who would try to… well you know, continue his world-domination.” George added, also shrugging with his twin brother. “We could never know the truth; there are many theories out there.”

“But wait,” Dean, who was sitting with Seamus that now has his head being nestled by a random owl, concludes “who’s the four people that saw the whole thing?”

“It was mum herself, Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster, and…” Fred listed, before sharing a look with George and at the same time, glance at Neville. He was hesitated to mention the woman that curse the boy as parentless.

“And who?” Seamus beckons impatiently and got a slap by the shoulder by Dean.

In sync, the twin named “Bellatrix Lestrange.”

It was obvious to everyone how tensed and paled Neville had become at the mention of his nightmare but before anyone could say anything else, the Great Hall doors burst open and Professor McGonagall comes striding, only to halt at the sight of the mess.

Owl perches in anywhere they’ve wanted, not giving a care to the caretaker that keeps trying to make them fly out.

The little girl that followed her in has the same reaction but as they see her in flesh finally, they attacked. The Hufflepuff stumbles back and falls down to the floor with a yelp as they land on her, each hooting, cooing, their noises was so loud but the girl’s laughter still can be heard.

The friendly elf, Drums, had told them about last night while they feed her and the owls were depressed for their singing mistress, and since the morning, they waited here in hope to see her and none of them really paid mind the waiting just to take a glimpse of her again.

This of course, brought more work for Filch, having to be responsible to clean their mess and he tried making them leave but the chase was merely entertaining for the owls. They won’t leave the castle, determined, until they see her. So Filch then complain to the Headmaster and Albus, in the sake of everyone’s sanity, had come and check the problem and seem to decide that he couldn’t really do anything.

And seeing that the owls were on a mission of their own, and that Minerva was with the girl, he just called for her knowing the Hufflepuff will surely get curious and come along. So that’s why he was merely chuckling by the high table, watching the scene amused as every student was doing.

“G-guys, stop you’re ticking me –hehe!”

But someone had decided to join in the pile, belting “Y/N!” and his rush was the owl’s signal to make way. Without shame, Nathan Colt jumps in, “Y/N, Y/N!” and their joint laughter goes on as they roll, wrestle in the floor.

“INCOMING!” another screamed, joining them.

“Oof!” Y/N yelped in the floor as Nick Price meshed his weight to the pile. It was okay though, they just kept laughing, relief that the danger that lurked in the castle was no more and that none end up dead or too hurt (and that Lockhart will probably retire from his position, all is good). Then the owls decided to join in, the weight becoming unbearable. “N-Nathan I can’t breathe.” She gasps underneath him.

He tried to move. “I-I’m stuck.”

“W-were stuck, help.” Nick mumbled as he got himself too tangled as well.

Thankfully, Minerva came to the rescue, shooing the birds away and inspect the scene. “Alright, Mister Price, move your left feet and Miss L/N let go of Mister Colt’s forearm. You can get up now Mister Price.”

And as they composed themselves up to their feet one by one, the three started giggling again while Y/N was occupied with the owls on her shoulder. Nathan attacked Y/N with a tight hug again, whispering “Draco told me everything.” in her ears.

“You guys just won’t stop hugging every time.” was grunted and the two parts to see Anya Maple with her arms crossed and an eyebrow rose.

Nick eyed the two, communicating silently and had come to an agreement as they exchange nods. Then as he looks at the girl, who squint her eyes in suspicion, she squirms. “N-no, guys – not this again!” and tried to run away.

“C’mere Ann!” below Y/N, leading the Gryffindor and the 2nd year Hufflepuff as they started chasing Anya for another group hug and the owls stayed and watch, as their mistress finally seem aloof.

“No!” screamed the ash-blonde girl.

Dumbledore merely watched, letting even this short exuberance fill the girl for when the news comes, Y/N L/N would be heartbroken. ‘ _It will hurt her but it could be enough to thrive Miss Reid to go beyond. Yes, yes, surely it will push her enough._ ’ was the thought on his head, picturing the future he had painted. No one will know it was him, no one will know what he did.

Severus was watching him, frowning at the suspicious smile that crossed the owl wizard’s face.

“No, let me go!” Miss Maple begged as she was caught and was force in the center as Price, Colt, and Miss Reid shared a group hug. “Merlin, you guys just won’t stop with the _hugging_.” She sobs though there was a smile on her face as Anya says this.

As they finally let her go and the three started a conversation, Anya complaining that Nick may have put his hand somewhere inappropriate but the 2nd year Hufflepuff was denying it with an obvious smile and Nathan was laughing when Anya started throwing punches on the other Hufflepuff.

Y/N merely watched them with a smile and on the Gryffindor table, she searches for Ginny Weasley, only to find only the male species of Weasley on the table, all looking their way with watchful eyes. Ignoring that, she looks on the Slytherin and caught those pale-blues waiting to make an eye contact with her (e/c).

And they shared a subtle smile, all things left unsaid but nevertheless understood by each other.

In thought of Slytherins, Y/N looks over her shoulder and eyed the high table. Severus caught her curious eyes and almost smile himself to see Y/N beam one his way (he can’t smile in public, he have a reputation to uphold god darn it). “ _Are you feeling alright?_ ” he mouthed.

Y/N nodded, assuring him with a playful wink.

Then, she looks over the Hufflepuff table, quickly seeing the vacant seats of two Nelson. A sudden pang in her chest made things tight, and her heart felt hurting as she pictured Mia visiting her still-petrified sister, or somewhere hiding from the world with burdens on her shoulder. And it was all Y/N’s fault.

“–/N, Y/N?” Nathan started calling out for her, softly so Y/N wouldn’t be startled. And when the little girl looks up to him, Nathan felt heartbroken himself by how sad his best chap look. There was no explanation needed to be said, everything was clear and still fresh.

“Yeah?” murmur Y/N as she starts rubbing her elbow.

Placing a comforting hold on Y/N’s shoulder, he beckons, “Come on let’s go eat.” And being considerate enough, Nathan led the group to the Hufflepuff table and sat somewhere a bit far from Y/N usually seat. He made sure the girl ate as much as she can despite the downfall of everything.

The owls come close as they can and enjoyed being fed by the mistress, who gave them affections when they asked. Nick brought entertainments when he jokingly tried to make the owl dance with the _Tarantallegra_ , also known as the Dancing Feet Spell but had been attacked by the owls and suffered the consequences of his mischief. And Anya started a conversation with her about the classes she “missed” and that their teacher, Professor Sprout, did mention that she missed having Y/N as her assistant in the garden.

Y/N spotted Errol though and beckons the bird to her shoulder whilst she borrowed some spare parchment from Anya and wrote Ronald a short message for him to talk to her if he was free and to come and meet her in the West Tower alone after lunch.

The boy nodded, tucking away the letter before Harry could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression can do a lot to a person....


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

“Draco, why do you keep looking at that _Mudblood_?” hissed Pansy as she crossed her arm, “You should be talking to me, us, _your friends_ instead?”

Draco tensed internally and, in the same time, gritted his teeth. Quickly his mind formulates a reason. “I _wasn’t_ looking on that girl, Pansy, I was just spacing out because I was thinking why my father hadn’t replied with my owl.” This excuse wasn’t even a lie; he was curious why his father hadn’t owl back but wasn’t really upset as he made himself to be.

But he couldn’t be caught looking on Y/N, hoping that he was there instead of this glooming table.

Pansy’s snare lessen and there was a bit frown on her face, “You would be alright home, right?”

Draco face morphed in baffled anger, jaw set forward and he glared at the Slytherin girl. “ _That’s_ none of your business.”

“Well don’t act so work-up about it, gee. If I don’t know you, I could mistake you for making goggly-hearts eyes at that _filth_ , Draco- _dear_.” The girl rolled her eyes before standing from her seat, a cruel smile on her face as she murmurs “Now, if you’re too busy to even pay attention to me, you may as well excuse me. I have to set my grand-finale this year.”

But before she could go, Draco inquired “Finale?”

Pansy pointed the Hufflepuff table, her grin turning to an excited smile. And Draco knew that the girl was up to something. He sweat at the thought of that smile could mean, how far was this girl willing to go to mess with someone so vulnerable. And what’s worse is that Draco was helpless in this situation.

He couldn’t just go up to Hufflepuff and _talk_ to the Muggleborn and if he did decidedly borrowed someone’s owl and order it to bring a letter of warning to the girl, it was obvious and everyone would know he’s somewhat acquaintance with the Muggle. Clenching his fist, Draco’s knuckle turning white, he watches Pansy go, her robe disappearing by the door that left the air of dangerous promises.

He knows that Pansy Parkinson had form some kind of torturous habits, mostly jinxing people she doesn’t like and one of those _people_ had been Y/N, who had countless jinxes thrown her way unexpectedly since October.

And the Slytherin girl had been really uptight that the Hufflepuff had almost completely disappeared this passed months (“ _You don’t understand. She’s only an entertainment! You should have seen her face when I jinxed her precious books, she was so fright!_ ”). She hasn’t stop telling him all about it (and to be honest, Draco thought it was hilarious too and may had encourage Pansy but it was _before_ he really got to know Y/N. It was when in some point he begin regretting his choice and actions), and how she’s planning to make sure that Y/N L/N would have the hex she could never forget.

Draco, of course, plans to tell her about it, to warn her, but Pansy had begun keeping a keen eye on him when he tried to make her change her mind, have Pansy’s attention shift to the other 1st year. She was beginning to get suspicious and had him interrogated if he had any sort of relationship with a “ _Mudblood_ ”.

It was a warning.

She reminds him of their _hate_ for the Hufflepuff’s kind and that Pansy would tell his father that he’s getting _too_ friendly with muds. Not that he worries about Lucuis or anything (since the man was the one to tell him to pursue to be in good grace with Daxellion Reid’s niece), but it was more of these people he’s force to be acquaintance with, he _is_ a Slytherin after all

Draco doesn’t know what to do, who to stick with…

‘ _Merlin, help me._ ’

* * *

 

Nick’s misbehavior got him with a bloody nose and possibly also a broken finger since he wouldn’t stop messing with the owls, his final one was Scribble, Mia’s owl, which says in Y/N’s record, doesn’t like _other_ people.

So he was needed to bring to the hospital wings to be tended. Y/N told Nathan her plan to meet up with Ronald so they parted with a promise to meet up later again.

The owls followed her out and back in the West Tower, and in the Great Hall was another mess for Filch to clean up with the elves, she saw Rommie among them and whispered to the elf that maybe tomorrow, before she leave, she can meet them all in the Owlery for the last time.

Eagerly, the elf nodded.

Y/N was humming on her way there, unconsciously switching to tune after tune as she surveyed her path. Halfway there, she heard hissing and a feminine yelp.

“H-hey what are you –stupid cat! Darn it.” And before Y/N knew it, someone unknown, though clearly a Slytherin student bolted out of the blue and run back to the castle without anything further said. All Y/N could make up was a girl with black hair but that’s all.

Someone meowed then and Y/N looks down to see a Siamese cat with their tail upright whilst slightly shaking.

“Pixie…?” Y/N named the cat, shock to see her feline friend outside the castle ground. Purring, Pixie rubs her head in her leg, eyes dilated. “What are you… never mind that, I’m pretty sure you got bored, did ye? I wonder who that was though… hope you didn’t scare them much.”

Her cat followed her as Y/N continued her way to the West Tower.

It’s been so long since she took this route, so long since she visited the Owlery. And as she got there, climb the second floor, she takes in the view for a moment. She still remembers the first time she was here, the bizarre feeling she felt as the owl sang with her. How crazy it was to think that these birds would have the capability to recognize tunes and support it using the ways they can.

Truly, Hogwarts was magical place.

It changes everything about her, about the things she knew, made her question what the truth about everything is. Pixie meowed to get her attention and Y/N picks the cat up and let the feline curl into her arm, purring again.

For a moment, it’s the only sound accompanying her along to the hooting birds, and Y/N felt at peace, now progressing that she can take a moment to breath. Soon, everything will be normal as it can be, soon Ella and Hermione will wake up. ‘ _Oh I hope they’re fine_.’ Y/N dreads, trying to convince herself but that _intuition_ was lingering.

There was something bound to go wrong.

But before she could dwells further into that feeling, a soft call “Y/N? Y/N you in here?” bounces on the walls and footsteps ascending from the stairs made Y/N turn her back to face the company. Ginger, short, tangled hair, tall, freckled; Ronald Weasley was now standing there.

“Hello Ronald.” She greeted with a smile, which the redhead quickly return sheepishly.

“Did I make you wait long? Harry was hesitated to let me go…”

“Not too long, I just got here myself.” assured Y/N as she let Pixie down when she meowed at the sight of Nagel. “I hope I didn’t burden you by asking you to come here to meet me.”

“Nah it’s ‘Kay,” Ron grins and confess, “I was also hoping I’d talk to you too.”

“You did?”

“Yeah…” the boy then rubbed the back of his head, “You first?”

Taking the chance, Y/N started “I was wondering about Ginny. How is she, have you talked to her?” as she look at hawk-like owl that was nipping her cat’s ear playfully, making Pixie hissed in return.

“G-Ginny?” the boy poise suddenly becomes nervous and trembles, “Well she’s –I don’t –she’s in the –well, you see, she’s –”

Y/N glances over her shoulder, having Nagel landing on the other side to escape the cat’s fury, to see how trouble the boy had become. “You know,” she started then as she made her way towards the open barricade and hold into the railing, snapping Ron from his rambling in the progress, “I honestly feel at fault in some ways.”

Ron, blinking dumbfound, pondered “A-about what, exactly?”

“About Ginny, you goof.” sighed Y/N, eyes dimming, as Ron take the free space to stand beside her. She throws him a smile, but it comes and was gone so soon. “I should have tried harder to get her to talk to me, you know.” She painfully admitted. “She may be going through something rough for all I know and I didn’t even think that she was just scared to be a bother to the people around her. Got lost on my own world, you could say… but I should have paid attention to her, how and why she becomes distance… I… I wish I could have been a better friend for her.”

“…And I wish I could have been a better brother for her.” added Ron then, feeling the same way. They stared at the distance, lost in their own thoughts but Y/N got of it with a sigh.

“How about this,” Y/N hints, “starting from now on, we’ll try better.”

“Better at what, exactly?”

“Be better friends, you and I, starting now, would do everything in our power to be the greatest friend to our best chaps. Say that we’ll care for them as ours parents had cared for us, Ronnie, you’d take care of Ginny while in return,” Y/N stared right into Ron’s eyes, “right here, I’d promise that I’d do just as much to the people I love, be more observant and will heed other peoples’ need and make them as my own.”

Ronald seemingly progress this, looking Y/N in search for something to tell him that this was a joke to her but seeing only determination, he reflected it with his own and gave a firm nod. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good.” Y/N sealed it and after exchanging nods, the Gryffindor was surprise when the girl comes close and embrace him, this was quite very unexpected but he awkwardly return it just for pit’s sake.

Facing the Hufflepuff then, Ronald choose the moment to confess “Y/N there’s something you need to know about Ginny, what really… happened was –” but Y/N already knew most of it, only paid attention when Ron said that his sister had apparently been controlled by the diary of Tom Marvalo Riddle, A.K.A Voldemort this whole year. And that she had been writing the bloody messages on the wall, and that it was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secret and let the Basilisk out.

Y/N understood the rest and laughed when Ronald told the moment of which Lockhart Gilderoy’s memory charm backfired whilst using Ron’s broken wand, taking all of his memories and made him just as curious as a baby, and that Ron had to knock him out with a rock. Though it was unsettling, how Ron explained that man had been stealing works of others for his own fame.

“I knew something was amiss with that guy…”  Y/N shook her head, an amuse smile on her face as she caress Nagel’s feather. “But I never thought he’d be such a fraud.”

“Harry and I thought the same thing.” chuckles Ron then. And a silent passed them by as Ron prepared himself to apologies. “Y/N, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry, behalf of Harry too.”

Y/N made a face of confusion then, blurting “What? Why?”

“Harry thought you were the heir and I may have been caught on with the idea too after some convincing he did, I am his friend, I'll stand with him so I believed in Harry. I don’t know if you got upset with that too much or anything but I’ve just… s-since we’re both trying to be a better person, I want to say that I’m sorry that I ever thought of you that way.”

Y/N laughed, patting the tall boy by his shoulder, “Ron, there’s nothing to apologies for. I understand that our situation was very unraveling that Harry thought I was doing the whole set-a-snake-into-the-castle thing-y, it’s okay, I did made myself a target of suspicion with sneaking out of the castle these past months!”

“Wait that was true?!” bellow the Gryffindor, “Whoa, whoa, Y/N, you’re just taking a piss on me right?”

Giggling, Y/N declared “Nope!” whilst popping the ‘p’.

“B-but… _Impossible_! A first year like you got out of that place safe, and you’re all alone?”

“Well, no, not really alone.” Y/N stated, “There’s some friendly colony of Centaurs camping in the woods and I’ve been hanging around them all those times. They’ve kept me from straying too far though and besides, with or without them I have my own ways.”

“Blimey, so the rumors _are_ true! I didn’t really believed Fred and George when they said you manage to get out of the castle undetected _every_ night.” gasp the boy before sharing a set of giggles with the smaller girl. “But wait, how come those pony guys let you hang around them? One of them almost _killed_ Harry in our 1st year.”

“Oh wow, I didn’t know about that.” blinked Y/N, taken back by what been shared. She honestly didn’t know that. “But wait, I don’t understand. How come you’ve already meet the Centaurs then and how did Harry almost got killed?”

And so, Ron started to tell her all about last year and they finished with their conversation, they return the castle again; with them was the assurance of newly secured friendship.

* * *

 

“You _will_ come to the End-of-term feast, right?” Nathan Colt asked his dear friend as they stood on the hall, alone, for the said feast itself will soon be occurring a few feet away in the Great Hall.

“Je vais, idiot,” _I will, silly_ , Y/N giggled, excited filling her being, “I just… Professor McGonagall said that Hermione and Ella would be probably are awake and I just really wanna see them right away.”

“But Professor McGonagall **also** bid us not to come to the infirmary any time now too.”

“Oh come on Nate,” the girl whined, “I’d just go alone and take a quick peek, I promise, and I’ll join in the feast before you could even say _Jelly_!” Y/N chatters then, already bouncing off her feet. The boy can’t really say no but he was trying his best to keep himself stoic but the Empath’s smile was really spontaneous that his lips curved its own mouth half-open smile.

Before he could say anything though, he hear someone else calling “Hey, Nathan!” from behind and Nathan peek through his shoulder to see Jason, Carl, and Bush waiting for him, “You coming in or what?”

“I…” Nathan then turn again, to  ask again if Y/N wanted to go for the last time, only to see her gone from where she stood last time. Frowning, he looked around, yet Y/N Reid-L/N had truly disappeared.

Feeling a burn on his wrist though, Nathan saw a message was being written to him, ‘ _I’ll be_ ’ and another set comes next ‘ _Quick_ ’ and the third says ‘ _Promise!_ ’ and chuckling to himself, Nathan just gave a defeated sigh and hope things we’ll be okay, for her and for him.

‘ _Be safe k?_ ’

‘ _Aye-aye!_ ’

“Nathan?” Bush called out then, voice too deep, almost sounding like a growl, for his age.

Nathan snaps out of his short trance, and face his friends. “What, oh yeah, coming!” and he jogged to them, excited for the feast as well as the other 1st years are.

Their group hurriedly took their seats in the Gryffindor’s table after greeting the un-petrified Sir Nicolas, close to where Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred and George, and Ginny were happily chatting. “Hello, Nathan.” greeted both of the Weasley twins while Nathan shared acknowledging nods with Harry and Ron –he was still a bit mad at how Harry had accused Y/N but kept the battle ceased now that things are over.

“Hey!” he waved back at the twins then, before facing Ginny, who looked the exact girl he and Y/N meet back in the Hogwarts train. It sadden him when Draco (yes, Nathan had come to the term of accepting the Slytherin) and Y/N told him everything, that Ginny was abducted by the diary of Tom Riddle (which he has no idea who at first but being told that it concern Harry, Nathan realized that she was just not naming the man for he _is_ He-who-not-be-name) and was saved by “The Ghost”, as the student beginning to name the mysterious girl that had fought Voldemort herself in a duel.

Sending Y/N a ‘ _Did you just…? You got something to do with these, do you?_ ’ look made her admit that it was no ghost but herself in their private conversation last night.

Ginny was looking over the Hufflepuff table by then (seeing him and figured that it meant that his friend was too in the Great Hall) looking for Y/N in hope to talk to her, only to see the spot she usually was at with her Hufflepuff friends, which was also absent except Anya Maple and Nick Price, but saw no Y/N there.

She meets the waiting ice-cold eyes of Nathan Colt then and a question “Hey, Nate…? Where’s Y/N?” pass her lips as soon as possible. Ginny was really hoping to get a chance to talk to the Hufflepuff she had dismissed so willingly before.

Nathan’s eyes darted away, looking over the Great Hall’s enormous doors.

Jason, figuring that the boy was in a trance again, answered “Little Huffy will be here soon, I think, just got to do something first.” for his friend.

“Aye Nate, pass me those sausage will ye?” Bush snaps the blond-boy out of his thinking and beckons the food right next to his plate.

“Huh…? Oh yeah, here you go Bush.” Nathan passed it to Carl, since he wasn’t the closest to their dorm-mate, and the boy gave it to Bush, who muttered his thank.

“Hey, Nate, you alright?” whispered Jason then, drumming his finger in the table.

“Yeah, Jay,” the boy sighed, his shoulder slump, “just… just worrying.”

“What’s to worry about, surely nothing is gonna petrify your best chap. Harry already slay whatever beast was it that petrifying Muggles, remember?” Jason said teasingly, softly shoving his shoulder to Nathan’s.

At least he got a smile out of it.

“Not ‘bout that,” Nathan murmurs, meeting Jason’s sea green eyes and the Half-blood’s tan skin were looking a bit flushed, “you can call it intuition.”

Then Neville had spotted Hermione by the double door and quickly informed Harry and Ron. “Harry. It’s Hermione!” he belted with glee. Nathan followed his eyes, only to see the bright, know-it-all Gryffindor smiling their way, watched her run with rush to greet her friends, the boy-who-lived and Ronald Weasley midway.

Hermione got a hold of Harry first, pulling him close, but when it was come to the ginger, she was hesitated, she and Ron both, and had instead just shakes hands. “Ahh… umm;” Ron cleared his throat, “W-welcome back Hermione.”

“It’s good to be back.” nodded the girl. She look back and forth between the two, before complimenting “Congratulation, I can’t believed you solved it.”

Harry smiles and glance at Ron, stating “Well, we had loads of help from you. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Looking a bit baffle, Hermione just figured that they were just being considerate and gave a simple “Thanks.” Before her eyes darted around the Great Hall, to the Hufflepuff table, and saw couple of missing person among the first years. “Hey, why isn’t Y/N here yet?”

Harry and Ron’s look at a quiet Nathan Colt, still refusing to mention anything, and thankfully, the Headmaster, whilst the Deputy Headmistress was absent, chooses this moment to gain the students attention, clicking his spoon to the glass loud enough as he asked, “Attention please.”

* * *

 

“What have you done to her?!” bellow a voice, orotund, angry, commanding answers as haste continue on to the other room. Y/N quickly stop her track by the door and decidedly casted an _Invisibility Charm_ on her as she peek through the infirmary door.

“Mr. Nelson, Mrs. Nelson, please collect your selves.” Minerva McGonagall’s voice alerted as she was facing the man whose breath was heaving heavily. Y/N couldn’t see his face or the woman sobbing uncontrollable by one’s bed, _Ella’s_ bed. “You daughter is deeply comatose, she’s still alive.”

“You don’t know that!” cautions the man, “It’s not that simple! Professor! You know that our lycanthropy was descended from the Firstborns of Werewolves, we are as pure as your wixes’ blood, but ours are connected by our wolves and right now… right now I can’t hear her, my daughter… my daughter is not there!”

“Mr. Nelson…” Minerva tried to interfere but was silent as the woman, crying beside an un-petrified yet still not moving Ella, cried harder.

“My Ella, oh Ella… I’m sorry, mama couldn’t protect you baby.”

But what pained Y/N more is to see Mia…

Mia was just standing blankly in front of the bed, watching her parents weep. Her face morphed into nothingness, the life out of her nowhere to be seen. Tiff was crying herself, holding Mia’s hand. And Y/N could hear those howls in her ears, they begged for answers that Y/N could provide.

She knew that Ella was still there, her magic still mingling in the air but… it had changed into something… dull. In the edge of dying but she was fighting, Ella was trying to stay alive.

“M-Miss L/N!” gasps Minerva then as she heard a hic and spotted the girl staring at everyone all at once. “W-what are you doing – I told you to stay away from here tonight!”

But Y/N ignored the woman and hic “You were gonna keep this as a secret from me… aren’t you?” and she gasp as her eyes blurred with tears.

“Y/N –”  

“Tu allais garder ça de moi!” _You were gonna keep this from me!_ And with her booming voice, Y/N’s hair flared in red, curling, shortening above her shoulder. Everyone, except Minerva who already knew, was surprise, especially Pomfrey. Ella already told Mia but she hasn’t seen it her by her own eyes.

Tiff couldn’t even guess it if someone told her.

“Collect yourself, child,” hurried Poppy then as Y/N clench her hurting chest, “don’t forget to breathe.”

Minerva had come closer to pull her close, perhaps to speak with the student in private but was pushed away by Y/N when she was one feet away.

“Non… don’t you dare, you lied to moi, I cannot believe z’is...” She sobs, but the determination in her eyes made Minerva respect her wish and slunk away in defeat. “I… ‘ow could you duex…? You told moi Ella will be okay!” the demand for answer was blurted in a steady voice as the Hufflepuff squint her eyes to clear her sight.

Y/N meets the eyes of the ones’ looking her way. Mia was trying to glare at her but her eyes would lower to the floor, the action made Y/N feel worse, whilst Tiff was shock to see her with Mr. and Mrs. Nelson merely throws her a curious look.

“M-Miss L/N, please take a moment to breathe, you’re close to hyperventilating.” alarmed Poppy, though not daring getting closer as the girl’s magic sparking everywhere. Just wrong move would make the child release it and possibly hurting anyone in the progress.

But as Y/N’s magic expand in the air (as a protective mechanism to warn off foes) something caught all attention when someone groaned. Poppy quickly dashed to the side of the bed, inspecting her patient.

Everyone was in suspense, waiting, but alas, Ella Nelson kept her eyes shut close.

 Y/N though, got silent as she spaced out.

‘ _She’s responding… to me?_ ’

‘ _Our magic, her magic is what keeping her alive but it’s slowly draining out._ ’ explained the Hearth. ‘ _So if you could furnish our magic to her, we can keep her alive still._ ’

‘ _… But will she wake up?_ ’

‘ _That I’m not sure…_ ’ answered the woman, knowing well that this unknown progress can be upsetting.

‘ _I’ll do anything… just how?_ ’

‘ _Think, dear girl, think of a way._ ’

Y/N’s lips quiver and she clenches the fabric above her chest as tried to bear with its breaking. So that’s why she seen Death, Ella was spared except her creature but how… had it been impossible to strip off your identity yet the consequences is that you too, will die soon after?

“She’s conscious but her state of coma is… preventing her from waking. T-this is a case of Coma Syndrome c-could be…” reported Poppy, giving the mother a sympathetic glance before delivering “I don’t think she have any more time.”

“There must be something you could do, Pomfrey!” plead the woman, Mariel, as she took her limp daughter in her hand. “Something, _anything_ , just keep my baby alive, _please!_ ”

“I… I, Mrs. Nelson, this is out of my profession… I can’t, there’s nothing I could do now.” admitted the mediwitch. “It’s just…” she added, pondering with knitted eyebrow.

“What is it Poppy?” Minerva, hearing her mumbling, inquired as she keeps glancing at the stilled Hufflepuff.

“I don’t understand _one_ thing, if she met the Basilisk eyes’ while she had her goggles on, she should have only been petrified like everybody else.”

“What are you at?” Mr. Nelson then, who was determinate to just listen and keep himself calm (which was suddenly an easy job when something – _someone_ pleasant joined them), asks.

“Miss Ella Nelson here should be just as alright as the other.” Minerva finished then, now pondering about the subject deeper but like anybody else here, she lacks knowledge of what else happened. Anybody else except… Minerva, clearing her voice, called “Miss L/N,” but the girl didn’t seem to hear as she stayed focus, glaring something at the window. “…Y/N?”

But nothing, and Minerva watched the girl keenly as Poppy sneak to stand beside her. The Hufflepuff’s eyes widen then as she step back, eyes squinted as she glance at nonmoving Nelson and then back again in the window.

“…Y/N?”

“C'est tout!” _That’s it!_ The girl suddenly bellows as she took off her pair of glasses, dashing towards the window and climb into a chair to reach the padlock of the window.

“Miss L/N, what is it?” Poppy interrogate, watching the girl struggle from opening the lock.

“Je sais comment la réveiller!” _I know how to wake her up!_

“What?” both Minerva and Poppy asks.

But Noah, being friends by a Frenchmen since youth, understood exactly what she said. “She said she know how to wake her up… she knows how to wake up Ella!” and wanting to help Noah lend a hand with the lock and succeed to open it, letting the girl scouts the forest then as she tries to jump to boast herself up (which was adorable really, look how small she is! She can’t even reach the window by herself).

“B-but how, how would you do that?” Tiff, who hadn’t said a single syllable like Mia, finally join in the conversation.

“Mr. Nelson, you said you descend from Firstborn Werewolves, am I correct?”

“You are.”

Turning to the side, Y/N eyed the Alpha, whose magic is wildly green, not vile, but nature green. Smell musky, but muddy, like his dark brown eyes. “Z’en your life is shared wi’z your wolves, like a ‘uman needing a soul, correct?”

Noah nodded. “Right again.”

“I still cannot explain ‘ow ‘er wolf ‘ad been affected by z’e Basilisk gaze.” started Y/N then, carefully grounding herself back in the floor with a jump, “Z’ough I ‘ave one z’ing to say and one to ask; first, to explain ‘er silent iz z’at Ella’s wolf ‘ad eiz’er been vanquished or too wounded to surface, but depending on z’e fact z’at you, Monsieur, isn’t getting any response, could only mean z’at ‘er wolf iz gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean _gone_?” Mariel gasps, her attention now fully on the rambling girl. But she stilled as she realize that it _made perfect sense_. “But that could only mean Ella will die along with her wolf!”

“Qui, since Firstborn Werewolves ‘ad been born _as_ werewolves as yourselves, z’at will ‘appen to Ella, no mistaken.”

“And what is the second, you were gonna ask something…” Mia, finally engage to the conversation too, guff at Y/N.

Y/N, who halted in hearing her voice, smiled her way before facing everyone. “I need you all to agree to trust me.”

“Why?” Mia crossed her arms together.

“Miss L/N, what are you planning to do?” Poppy interrogated more.

But Y/N only shook her head, inquiring “Will you trust me?”

“You will bring my daughter back, right?” Mariel pleads as she marches towards the small girl.

“I promise I will try.” was Y/N’s steady response, sounding sure and unraveling.

Noah exchange glance with his wife and when she nodded, he stated “It wouldn’t hurt.”

Minerva was already on board, trusting the girl and the Hearth she host. Clearly her early silence was dictating a debate between them and now, to see this willpower that the child holds, there was no space for doubt in her mind.

Poppy, of course, was hesitating. What does a child know that she doesn’t? She studied medication her whole life of Merlin’s sake and never had she crossed this type of case before. But perhaps, if the parents are willingly, she could stand to the side and let the Hufflepuff (who surprisingly is a Metamorphmagus all this time) do what she can.

Tiff looked at her friend, seeing she was torn in believing or not but Tiff squeezed her hand as she take a hold it and gave the girl an assuring nod. She believes in Y/N and hope it isn’t misplaced.

“What can we do?” Mariel started, “Do you need something?”

Y/N smile, “Nothing much, I just need to bring Ella to the Dark Forest and for you all to hold each others’ hand.” and with the weird request was with a call of “Drums.” and before anyone could say anything, an elf appeared beside the girl.

Y/N placed a hand above his head then and he holds her hand, and with her free hand, Y/N reaches out for Mariel’s, smiling very encouragingly at every one then.

“I trust you.” was what Mariel finally said.

Now then, Noah gently brought his daughter into his arm and the elf had Apparated them (Y/N, Noah and Ella, Mariel, and Minerva first) and was instructed to follow Y/N when they were all there. Drums had insisted that he came along, wanting to keep an eye on his Missus.

“Where are we going?” Tiff inquired as they followed a path.

“We need to be a little far from the castle, there’s many being living within these woods, I wouldn’t want to cause an effect.” Y/N answered but quickly beckons everyone to stop walking. “I know you guys are in there.” She stated airily, grinning at someone in the west and footsteps, a pack of it, come closer.

Bane greeted “Fledgling.” seemingly leading the lookout, bows and arrow in its ready.

“No need for that, please Bane, they’re with me.” Y/N stood protectively over Minerva whilst Drums stood in front of her and Poppy as Mia and Tiff stumble back to see the Centaurs, Noah stance ready to pounce yet he was refrained knowing that his daughter was in his arms while Mariel holds the two cowering students.

Bane eyed the others then, suspiciously, and didn’t obey her wishes as he keeps his bow stretched whilst the others do as what was asked. “Why have you come to this part of the forest? And why do you carry an unconscious girl?”

Y/N took a deep breath, exhaling them out slowly, “Bane, just please put the bow down and I will tell you. We have no ill-will plans, nor do we plan to disturb. That girl is Ella Nelson, a dear friend. And she is dying, Bane, I need to save her.”

And before the Centaur could reply, a chant of “Y/N, Y/N, she’s here, it’s Y/N!” comes out of the wood and Eleanoth and Mahaloth had joined in with Firenze and Ronan.

“Eleanoth!” gasp Y/N then before she was indulged in the young (possibly already in her teenage phase) Centauride’s arm.

She had her eyes widen when she was set down, only to pick up again by Mahaloth who kisses her forehead affectionately, “Oh dear girl, we were so worried!”

“Mahaloth, I –w-why would you be? A-and how did you find me?”

“I felt you.” answered Eleanoth then and Y/N faced her in shock. “Somehow I knew you were in the Dark Forest but you weren’t headed our way at all and –”

“And we took that as a bad sign.” Firenze finished, “Mahaloth already expected the worse when dear Eleanoth felt your melancholy heart.”

“Was it because we’re bonded?” Y/N guessed.

“Perhaps.” nodded Firenze.

“But why are you set deeper in the forest?” Mahaloth inquired worriedly, now sure that there was no chase or kidnapping occurring at the sight of the Deputy Headmistress.

“We have to set course farther.” Y/N started and quickly rambles, “My friend, Ella is close to dying. I intend to gather the less of the land’s magic and merge it on my own to see if I get her to live.”

“What?” Minerva blurted in shock whilst Poppy gasp.

“Bane, Ronan, Firenze,” Y/N ignored them for a while and focus on the chance on hand, “I need you all to spread the words so that no one would panic if something happens.”

Bane intend to disagree, points his displeasure on the fact that humans are to be put free in their forest but Ronan had taken a hold of his tense shoulder, answering “We will.” Leaving no space for any more vary as he bellow to the team to “Come on then, spread up and tell everyone what will happen to tonight!” which also leave Bane no choice but to follow up the order.

Firenze stayed a little bit, smiling down on the girl.

“What is it Firenze, is there something wrong?” frown Y/N then, worried that he’d not heed her urge to save a friend.

“No, it’s just that the warm weather is becoming more vibrant, soon it will be summer and spring will arrive more greener now that you are in motion.” He look up then, glancing at the stars, “And Neptune is very dazzling than the usual.” nodded the Centaur with knowing gaze. “Go, tell the world to comprehend that you truly are the angel, whom the mankind needed as the true guardian, and we will lean on you.”

Mahaloth kissed Y/N’s forehead one more time, nodding “The forest seem to agree so too.”

Eleanoth hugged her one more time, tighter than the first. “We see that you still glow, despite the darkness. Be careful sister.”

Everything had been said was unexpected so Y/N isn’t surprised to catch her own self shedding some few tears as they go.

“Miss L/N… are you feeling alright?” Minerva trailed off as Y/N dried her cheeks.

With a content smile on her face, she nodded “Qui, eet iz okay… let’s just… come on, we ‘ave to ‘urry now.”

It wasn’t soon after that they finally arrive to a perfect spot. Y/N told Noah to lay Ella down and for everyone to back away. She assured Minerva and Poppy that she was confident of her capability and receiving hoping looks from the parents and unsure looks from of her friends.

Now, she was sitting still, inhaling and exhaling. ‘ _You can do this child._ ’

‘… _I have to_. _I have to succeed_. _I have to bring Ella back_.’

She listens, she hears, she focuses on sounds. Somewhere out there were rushed footsteps, Ronan voice softly telling the unicorns the upcoming deeds that will be done, and Firenze talking to the Mer-people and those songs they decidedly sings. And Fluffy barks, it wasn’t easy to miss, and Y/N smile as she reckons that he was cheering her on.

She can smell, the scents of everything lingering in her nostril, she’s memorizing the perfume of the forest and the musky, oceanic smell of the Black Lake, as she took Ella’s hand.

She looks down at Ella, whose skin was getting paler, black hair still strikingly soft like the first time she touched it, and those closed lids that she desperately wants for the girl to open. And she looks up to the forest, the night having no moon for tonight. She closed her eyes, taking another set of air and the image of Mahaloth back in huts with the young Centaurs and Centuarides, Eleanoth silently watching the wood by the door.

And she feels; the singing of the Mer-people sending calm waves, there are words of belief in their songs. And Eleanoth small voice whispering by her ear made her have a sense of unruffled boasts, it made her feel their love and care and Y/N let herself be filled with it. And she becomes aware of the unicorns’ magic, washing her, wishing her luck.

And finally, she put her attention on the earthy soil that connects everything. She felt the magic of the land and begin to draw little of what she can and transfer it to the palm of her hand. The air around them shifted.

Minerva watched in alert as the forest glows in neon and to witness Y/N merge her hand up, the magic on the palm of her hand. Everyone could feel it, the power invest in Y/N’s control and watch in disbelief as Y/N held it up, the air twirling around them, before bestowing to the nonmoving body of Ella Nelson.

The impact was strong that a strong dust of wind, the light that surrounds them, had all vanquished and only left silence to accompany them.

* * *

 

The celebration of Rubeus Hagrid’s return was cut short then when several students noticed that something was glowing by the windows. Their clapping had slowly come to a halt when someone pointed out “Hey, what’s going on outside?”

And everyone followed the scurrying everyone did to get a front view of it. Professors’ also pardon themselves and tried to get a view of it. Everyone was noticing that far in the Dark Forest, someone immensely was making the ruckus. Magic was being absorbed; Dumbledore knew but stayed seated with a frown.

So the girl already knew and had mastered that ability, no surprise. He thought he had succeeded but nevertheless, had failed. But no matter, he still can find away if the Titan King would give him another chance, _he_ had to or Dumbledore may never wake again. And he had to be subtle too, _very_ , just to make it work.

Dumbledore hadn’t noticed that he had lowered his guard down.

This is a perfect chance for Severus Snape to hear every thought.

And then, a blast of light and power, everything was gone.

Nathan Colt, who had seen everything with his own two eyes, bite his nail and murmur, “What have you done now, Y/N?” under his breath, just as quiet as he can, though not quite enough for Jason Noxell heard it loud and clear seeing that both of them were squeezed together side by side in everyone desire to get a sight of the weird activity that just happened.

Thankfully, everyone had begun gossiping to each other that it was only him that heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
> Harry Potter and it's series belong to great JK. Rowling!  
> I'm simply a fanfiction writer who found herself wanting to explore the amazing world of her work!  
> Also, no money is being made.  
> The songs/lyrics are also not mine!!


End file.
